The Avatar in Chains
by Zulera301
Summary: The Avatar might have been the most powerful entity alive, but even then, she still had human strengths and weaknesses like anyone else. After all, not all chains or scars are physical. An alternative take on The Legend of Korra where the Avatar was trained at an earlier age by the Red Lotus, and focused mainly on giving many characters the growth and development they deserved.
1. Chapter 1: You Gotta Deal With It

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And thus begins my foray into the fandom that took over my life. This story began as something of a PTSD-related character study, although it was also designed to capitalize the aspects of The Legend of Korra and hopefully improve them. So, if you've ever wanted a Legend of Korra story that involves more past lives/Avatar history, more proper character/relationship development, minimized crappy love triangles, less meaningless filler, no deus ex machinas, and more of Korra actually earning her stripes/suffering consequences of her actions, then this very well might be the story for you. As hinted at by my character study remark, PTSD and other mental/emotional trauma/disorders are a major theme of this story, so if that's a deterrent for you, this fic might not be for you. There are a few OCs; one of them is a particularly prominent character, but none of them eclipse any of the main characters by any means (the primary focus of this story is definitely Korra).  
Updates will be semiweekly, on the day after Amonday and the day before Satoday (read: Tuesdays and Fridays). Story also available on AO3 (same title, same username), which also includes title cards for each chapter. Rated M for strong language, violence, sexual/suggestive themes, and intense/frightening sequences.  
Happy Reading!_

* * *

 _Earth. Fire. Air. Water._

 _The Legend of Avatar Aang was known across the world, for the heroic acts of him and his friends as they put an end to the Fire Nation's century-long war. While much of the damage to the world was irreversible, some of the Fire Nation's marks were not all negative. Guided by the wise and powerful Avatar, the world returned to balance once again, and for a short time, there was peace._

 _Sadly, like all things, Avatar Aang went the way of the world, and the search for the Avatar begun anew, with people of all walks scouring the two Water Tribes for the next incarnation of the Avatar. For four years they had no success until a fateful day in the Southern Water Tribe where the identity of the Avatar suddenly became very clear…_

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER ONE: YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT**

The Southern Water Tribe was generally a quiet place that saw little action, and had been that way since the 100-Year War. Boredom was certainly much more preferable than fighting foreign invaders, however, and so the locals certainly would not complain.

And yet four years ago with the passing of Avatar Aang, there had been a stir in both the Southern Water Tribe and its Northern sister. Water was the next element in the Avatar Cycle, which meant that one of the children born around the time of Aang's death was the next Avatar. And thus the hunt for this new incarnation began, even if most people expected it to be fruitless for at least another 12-16 years. In many cases the Avatar did not even realize his or her identity until it was revealed by sages or other wise men and women of the nation in question. However, the next Avatar was nothing like her past brethren in this regard. The search for "The Avatar After Aang" was much shorter than anyone in the world suggested, and unlike many fraudsters and other devious claimants, the proof of her identity was impossible to deny...

"Momma! Daddy!" a 4-year-old Korra ran through the Water Tribe hut excitedly, "lookie! Lookie! I can bend now!"

It was always an exciting revelation for an element bender to be born in a household, especially since both Tonraq and Senna were waterbenders themselves. However, the little display that their daughter gave them was not what either of them expected.

"Hiyaa!" Korra showed off once she noticed her parents watching her. Instead of moving any water, she shot a little puff of flame from her hand.

"...Firebending?" Tonraq raised his eyebrow at Senna in a mock-suspicious way.

" _Not now,"_ Senna muttered out of the corner of her mouth, before turning to Korra. "That's…" she wanted to congratulate the youngster, but the implications of birthing a firebender put Senna on the spot in a very unfortunate way. "That's amazing, sweetie. But you should be careful—we don't want you setting the house on fire."

"I'll go outside then," Korra lowered her head as her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Senna ruffled the youngster's hair, "if you set the hut on fire, you won't have a hut to go outside of."

Reasoning with toddlers was always tricky, and Senna knew little Korra well enough that her tricks wouldn't work anymore. Korra pouted again and stomped dramatically away, before Senna cast her eyes back up at Tonraq.

"I know what you're thinking," she began, "and I swear to the Avatar himself that I did no such thing, and would never do such a thing."

"I want to believe that," Tonraq nodded, "I want to believe it's some sort of divine prank... But two waterbenders producing a firebender just doesn't add up."

"Well even if it was the case," Senna retorted, "how many firebenders live in the south pole anyways? This isn't the 100-year War where Fire Nation soldiers are having their way with the tribespeople at their every whim. And before you mention her, Nakkoa is a woman. The odds of her being the cause of Korra's firebending are just as likely as her being the one who carried her to term, thank you very much."

"Don't get defensive," Tonraq raised his voice slightly, "especially since I'm not trying to accuse you. Admit it though—it's confusing and awkward, and not just to me."

"Of course it's confusing!" Senna rebuked, "No one ever asks 'who is the mother' when a bastard child shows up, for the most obvious reasons; and the idea that I would betray you is just…" Senna's fists clenched as if she was trying to hold back feelings, "It's an affront to me, it's an affront to you, and it's an affront to our little girl! I still remember the first time we met, love. It's been nearly a decade, and do you really think I'd throw that all away?"

"Once again," Tonraq reaffirmed, "I'm not trying to accuse you, and I sure as hell don't WANT to accuse you. I believe you and you know it; but odds are the rest of the world isn't going to see it the same way—and I don't want my wife's name tainted with an act she did not commit, any more than I want my daughter to be inappropriately labelled as a bastard child."

"Then we need an explanation, and we need it n—" Senna was cut off as a large hole appeared in the side of the hut, and little Korra was standing there with a dumbfounded expression, her little hands on her hips and her stance really pushing her abdomen outwards. How the child had a pot-belly at her age was something of a mystery, especially because most of her baby fat was long gone at this age, and she was otherwise a fairly small and skinny tyke. Her face, however, almost turned Tonraq and Senna's frowns upside-down on the spot.

"Momma!" she demanded, her lower lip sticking out in a comically commanding expression, "why are you and daddy fighting!?"

Senna and Tonraq both suddenly had expressions that looked even more dumbfounded than the one their little daughter was giving them.

"Korra…" Senna's eyes narrowed, as an ornamental shield slipped from the nail it hung on, "did you just break a hole in the wall?"

"Oh…" Korra looked down at her feet before turning around and looking at the hole. "I can make it better, momma!"

She spun around and raised her little fists, causing the stonework of the hut to seal up the hole. The work was shoddy, but it was suddenly clear that their little girl wasn't a firebender. Senna cracked a smirk as she put two and two together.

"I think we just saved the world a dozen years of witch-hunting." She turned to Tonraq, who grinned and then also sighed with relief.

"Korra," Tonraq extended one of his massive hands towards his little girl, where she wrapped one of her tiny hands around his finger. "We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" Korra's lower lip stuck out and her eyes widened into the most heart-melting puppy-eyes this side of the spirit world.

"No," Tonraq smiled to reassure her, the tyke's expression pulling on all his heartstrings in all the right ways, "but it's time we told you a little story of a powerful someone called the Avatar…"

 _=Three Days Later…=_

"It's 4 in the goddamn morning, dear." Senna groaned into her pillow three nights later as they heard their rambunctious 4-year-old smashing rocks and chanting "I'm the Avatar! I'm the Avatar!" endlessly. "As much as I love our kid… please for the love of Aang do something to make her shut up and go back to bed."

"I did it last time," Tonraq replied with an equally exhausted groan.

"You were the one who worked up the legend of the Avatar to be this great and amazing thing," Senna riposted, "and while true, I need more than 4 hours of sleep a day, beauty sleep be damned. When momma ain't happy, ain't no one happy."

The door suddenly flew off its hinges for the fourth time in the last 48 hours.

"I'M THE AVATAR!" Korra shouted, "AND MOMMA AND DADDY GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!"

"That's it." Tonraq groaned as he pulled himself up, "I'll deal with it again…"

Senna buried her face into her pillow again and so only heard parts of the ensuing banter, although with the adamant way Korra was yelling "DEAL WITH IT!" over and over, it was clear that Tonraq's battle was a formidable one. It was nearly half an hour later before he returned, and for the moment there was glorious quiet.

"I love that little shit to death," He grunted as he climbed back into bed with his wife, "but so help me, she's a handful."

"And you don't even have to deal with her all day," Senna riposted, "guess who does, while you're out hunting and fishing?"

"Touché," Tonraq mumbled. "You win this time."

The wild misadventures of the 4-year-old Avatar were far from over though. Not more than a week and a half later, the house was unnaturally silent, and little Korra was nowhere to be found. Thus, despite the quiet night, neither Tonraq nor Senna slept much that night as they led an endless search party that evening with no success in finding their wayward daughter. It was only the morning after that Tonraq finally found the little munchkin, who, to his utmost relief, was safe and snug in a ramshackle igloo that she had likely 'built' from her own waterbending. An effortless wave of his hand to dismantle the roof later, and he found his little daughter curled up with, of all things, a polar bear-dog.

" _Huh boy… story time."_ he mentally sighed as he nudged his little girl awake.

To cut a long story short, Korra made a pretty stern argument for a 4-year-old as to why she wanted to keep the little cub, whom she had christened "Naga". The pup followed her, and Korra kept close to it in return, leading Tonraq to believe the youngster's claim that "we both saved each other!" may have actually been the complete truth. Of course, he'd still have to break this news to Senna, and so he was not in any real hurry to get home too soon.

" _Huh boy… story time."_ Senna's mental thought process upon seeing the trio return to the hut was almost exactly identical to what Tonraq's had been upon finding Korra and Naga. However, Tonraq managed to smooth things over, and Korra managed to build her new companion a rough little shelter from the snow and wind just outside the hut, proudly showing off her little waterbending and earthbending tricks.

"It'll be a good opportunity to teach her responsibility," Tonraq reasoned later that evening after Korra had amazingly gone quietly to bed, "and maybe I'm a softie, but I'm not just gonna let that cub wander off and die."

"I'd hope not," Senna riposted, "what do you take me for; some kind of monster?"

"When momma ain't happy, ain't no one happy," Tonraq repeated, earning himself a punch in the arm from his wife.

"Touché," Senna riposted.

Neither one was overly surprised to find that Naga had joined Korra in her bed the next morning, although whether it was the cub who snuck in and found Korra, or whether it was Korra sneaking her into her room, was a mystery until Senna noticed a crudely patched hole in the wall near the door. There was never a dull moment with this child; that much was certain.

And the trend of a distinct absence of dull moments would continue. Hardly 2 weeks after the revelation of Korra being the Avatar came to light, an envoy from the Order of the White Lotus arrived at their doorstep, speaking to them about an inquiry regarding the Avatar.

"Welcome." Senna invited the two men and the woman inside.

"The White Lotus has honoured my family by coming," Tonraq added, "Thank you."

"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Water Tribe." the leader of the three spoke, "All have turned out to be false."

"Well then," Senna beamed, "you should be happy to know your search has come to an end."

"How can you be so certain that she is… _the one…?"_ the tall man narrowed his eyes as he all but stared Senna right down.

"Korra?" Senna called without losing an ounce of slightly smug confidence, "be a dear and come here a moment, please?"

Not 4 seconds later, the wall behind them flew apart as rock shards went everywhere, with a majority of the stone slab flying right past the three White Lotus Members. Tonraq and Senna seemed so utterly unfazed by this by now that the contrast was almost comical. Regardless, all five of them cocked their heads towards the source of the ruckus. Standing in the newfound little hole was a barefooted pot-bellied toddler wearing blue clothes and a commanding expression.

"OOHHHH YEEAAAAHHHHH!" she howled triumphantly, swinging her arms to slide the stone fragments to one side. "I'M THE AVATAR! AND YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!"

Whether it was just a vulgar display of power or if she actually knew that people were coming to verify her claims of being the Avatar, she began slinging the water that was formerly tracked in on the floor out in every direction. The household had long since been cleared of most pottery and other fragile objects, although there were still cracks in the walls from all the times Korra had smashed through them. After her little demonstrations of earth and water, she raced towards the three White Lotus strangers, slinging little fireballs at them. There was no denying it now: Korra was the Avatar—and the world had to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cycle Continues

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And here comes that moment where any notion that this story would loosely follow the canon rails is immediately obliterated. Those wary of OCS need not fear. While two fairly important/recurring ones appear starting in this chapter, they do not eclipse any canon characters and certainly don't replace any; just that not all of the Red Lotus members are big names like Zaheer. There's an explanation behind their abilities as well, but that's for another time._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE CYCLE CONTINUES**

The world reacted in many different ways to the announcement of the Avatar's return. Many were pleased; a few were less than pleased, primarily due to a string of rumours that began popping up about crimes committed by Avatar incarnations of old. The people of Chin City (formerly Chin Village) began constructing an effigy resembling Avatar Korra for their infamous celebration of "Avatar Day", which had somehow cropped back up despite the efforts of Avatar Aang manifesting himself as one of his past lives in order to clear it up. Members of the United Republic of Nations began contemplating what this would mean for them, while leaders in the Northern Water Tribe, Ba Sing Se, Caldera City, and Air Temple Island began to anticipate the growth and development of this young avatar-to-be.

And from the quieter and darker recesses of the world, the Red Lotus heard of the news and began scheming right away. The most formidable of the schemes was a wild plan pitched by Zaheer that involved plucking the youngster straight from the Water Tribe. It was met, however, with opposition from a few different parties.

"I am not saying we need to abandon the idea," Water Chief Unalaq spoke up, "But Kwan is right. If we brazenly try to kidnap a 4-year-old child, especially in light of Avatar Aang's request for the White Lotus to guard and protect his new incarnation at all costs, all it will do is cost us valuable members, who will be of no use dead or imprisoned."

"The Chief's right; we need to take a more patient 'n diplomatic approach." The short little earthbender named Kwan spoke, her long messy black hair bouncing with each gesture she made, "let 'em have the kid for a few years. Most Avatars don't show their faces until they're 16."

"And some do not show up until beyond that," a bearded man behind Kwan spoke up.

"Oh?" Unalaq raised his eyebrow, "do enlighten us, Zaheer?"

"Have you heard the story of Avatar Kozue and the Interregnum Avatars?" he asked the others. There was silence in the room as the other six individuals apart from Zaheer fell silent.

"She was a nobody," Zaheer began, "a Fire Nation Avatar discovered in the bowels of the Sun Warrior tribes 22 years after her birth. She was powerful; revered as some sort of goddess by the locals, even if she had not seen much of the world beyond her ruins."

"How a Fire Nation Avatar wound up there of all places…" Unalaq began,

"...Is irrelevant." Zaheer asserted, "despite being sheltered from the world, Kozue was a powerful and influential figure in her time, and her successors ended up creating one of the most terrifying regimes of Avatar rules to ever rule this world. The point is—is that the longer we wait, the stronger the Avatar will come. The stronger she becomes, the bigger an enemy she will become. The sooner we can get our hands on her and help her discover her path, the better."

"If you can't lick 'em… join 'em." Kwan asserted, "wait a few years; when she's 13 or 14, a couple of us folks with less of a, erm… reputation… can sweet talk 'em."

"I doubt you're one to talk much about sweet-talking, dear," a black-haired Firebender with a high ponytail spoke up, "you've got the charisma of a moose-lion."

"That's what I've got you for, Nakkoa," Kwan retorted, unoffended by the remark, "but I'll be at your side to make sure you don't get the brilliant idea of trying to stab everyone and set them on fire just to reach the Avatar. We're gonna go there to talk—not kill 'em."

"Touché indeed, sister," Nakkoa sighed, twirling a knife in her hands before it disappeared into the sleeve of her blue clothing.

"And here I was hoping for a bit of diversion," Ghazan, one of the other members of the room spoke up, "Kwan, what's the point of lavabending mastery if you don't even want to use it?"

"It's called self-control, Ghazan," Kwan riposted. "Maybe you've heard of it?"

"I'm not back in prison yet, am I?" Ghazan laughed. You do owe me another rematch in Caldera City one of these days though—preferably when you're not in the Republic City Jail."

"We've got plenty of time for that then," Kwan shook her head, "Ain't like the Avatar's gonna age up to 14 overnight, eh?"

"Indeed," Unalaq steepled his fingers. "But since it seems that Operation Koh is a no-go, we have little more to discuss at the moment."

"So essentially," an armless waterbender spoke up, "this whole thing was a waste of time."

"I dunno, Ming-Hua," Ghazan quipped, "the idea of telling us not to rush in like madmen and get apprehended and sent to prison seems like time well-spent to me."

"Along with 'here, let's wait 10 years for the Avatar to grow stronger'," Ming-Hua flicked some bangs out of her face with a tendril of water, "but what choice do we have?"

"You're almost dripping with more sarcasm than water there, Ming," Nakkoa laughed.

"My talents extend far beyond just waterbending, sweetheart." Ming-Hua retorted.

"And what of you, P'Li?" Zaheer turned to the final of his comrades in the chamber deep below the mountain, "you haven't said a word."

"I have nothing to say," P'Li answered, her chin in her hands. "If Kwan and Nakkoa can sweet-talk the White Lotus into handing over the Avatar to us when she's 14, then we can plan from there. No point in premature planning with an uncertainty on the table."

"For how uncharismatic my sister might be," Nakkoa pointed out, "hiding in plain sight is basically what she does. Just ask the Agni Kai Triads next time you're in Republic City."

"I would not be condoning your plan if I did not think it could work." P'Li cocked her head towards the two sisters. "

"Finally, a woman with an ounce of sense," Unalaq spread his arms in an almost welcoming manner. "Zaheer, if your true goal is freedom, you might be taking this approach to the Avatar a little too structured. Besides, we are trying to guide her over to supporting our cause, not trying to murder the poor creature."

"I know what we are doing," Zaheer countered, "And I will get back to you when necessary. Nakkoa knows what to do, and Kwan's there to keep her in check. We shall speak again."

Apart from Unalaq, every man and woman in the room had some kind of criminal history, but the Northern Water Chief was just as sleazy as the others in terms of how he operated. Kwan and Nakkoa made semi-regular trips to the Southern Water Tribe to watch over Korra, when they weren't engaged in undercover activity in Republic City. Sleeper agents were their best friend right now, and so while Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li remained on the down low, Unalaq returned to his post in the north, whilst the earthbending and firebending sisters returned to their daily dealings. And for years, all was quiet.

Korra grew into a powerful young lady as she matured and developed over the years. Her adolescence had begun, and before she knew it, she was celebrating her 14th birthday. Her mastery over Water, Earth, and Fire continued to grow, although her brash attitude, reckless attacks, and vulgar displays of power hindered her spiritual performance. Her distinct lack of an airbending teacher was also a problem considering that only one airbending master existed in the world right now, and this Tenzin fellow was miles away on an island just off of Republic City. Considering that most avatars did not begin learning the elements until the age of 16 though, the idea that Korra did not know all four elements at the age of 14 was nothing that anyone—including the White Lotus, Tonraq, Senna, or even Master Katara, thought was unusual.

What they did find unusual though, was Kwan and Nakkoa knocking on Tonraq and Senna's door one early morning hardly a day or two after the Avatar's birthday. Despite their different bending disciplines and Kwan's slightly darker skin, it was clear the two women were sisters, given that they had a very similar pointed facial structure not unlike that of Fire Nation Nobility.

"I never understood your wiles, Nakkoa," Tonraq shook his head, "And never figured out what's kept you and your sister coming back to the Water Tribes of all places, and for so long. I digress, however. What brings you to my home?"

"I'm sure you've been bothered to oblivion and back about this," Nakkoa admitted, putting on a sheepish grin, "but it's about your daughter."

"I take it there's a reason you brought Kwan along?" Tonraq cast his eyes towards the shorter woman who flicked her hand in a sort of wave as they were invited in from the cold morning.

"We understand the intentions of the White Lotus to keep her locked up here for her own protection, what with word of those Red Lotus hooligans crawling around every corner it seems" Nakkoa reasoned, "but I feel like that not only makes a mockery of the Avatar and her abilities, but also a solemn mockery of everything the Avatar stands for."

"Oh?" Senna poked her head in, "this should be interesting."

"Even Avatar Aang travelled the world, and he was younger than Korra is now, and had the entire Fire Nation Army on his tail." Nakkoa explained, almost as if she had prepared a speech for this very thing, "What I'm saying is that I believe your daughter is more than capable of learning swiftly, and with the right supervision, she could be kept safe from the clutches of the Red Lotus or anyone else who would wish to do her harm, all the while realizing her destiny."

"And I suppose you're the one who is 'volunteering' for this duty?" Senna raised her eyebrow.

"Well certainly not by myself," Nakkoa giggled, "I'm just the charismatic one. Kwan's the friendly one with all the connections. But even then, Korra would be safe in our hands."

This of course, attracted the attention of the teenaged Korra, who had still been lying in bed because of the "earliness" of the hour. Korra had her rebellious moments, but for the most part, she listened to her parents in many aspects. One issue that she refused to budge on, however, was the morning, which she adamantly and stubbornly declared "was evil".

"I heard my name," she smacked her lips, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning to you, Avatar," Nakkoa beamed.

"Hmph," Korra snorted, "you can't tell me that without lying twice. You were talking about me though; what's that about?"

Nakkoa calmly repeated what she had told Korra's parents, both of whom didn't quite seem sold on the idea yet, although Korra was sold on it immediately.

"At this point," she perked up ever so slightly, "I've been cooped up here for 14 years and I want to get out and stretch my wings. Mom; Dad; I want to go with them."

"We haven't even said where we're goin' though," Kwan exclaimed before Nakkoa cut her off.

"We'd start with the Northern Water Tribe," she began elaborating, "also known as the safest place in the world, and 'the only free nation in the world at one point during the 100-year war'. I can understand the natural wisdom behind parents worrying for the safety and welfare of their child dear Tonraq; Senna; but there comes a time in every child's life where you have to let them spread their wings and learn to fly. In her case that could even become literal, what with being an airbender and all—which reminds me: her training would obviously culminate with a visit to Master Tenzin at Air Temple Island. The singular option for airbending teachers requires it, but I'm sure none of us would question the trustworthiness of such a fine man."

Kwan kept her arms crossed as she listened to Nakkoa as well, who made convincing arguments. It gave both of Korra's parents pause, as if trying to rationalize Nakkoa's words against the requests of the White Lotus.

"Korra," Tonraq turned to his little daughter, "As your father, I can tell you right now that I have made many mistakes that seemed like good ideas at the time, but turned into regrets. While I am not saying that will happen here, I do want you to ponder this choice before making a decision. If you feel that this is the right choice for you, then you will have our blessing."

"I feel like it is," Korra sighed almost dreamily, "but fine, I guess I'll mull it over for a little while."

"We'll come back tomorrow then," Nakkoa offered, "and hopefully at that point we will have a decision from our little Avatar friend."

"Farewell then," Senna and Tonraq both gave the two women respectful nods as they left the hut. When they turned to Korra, her response surprised them, but only somewhat.

"I'm going back to bed," the teen was still squinting as if it was too bright, "It's a lot to think about."

Tonraq and Senna exchanged looks but neither one said anything.

It was a nightmare in some ways, raising the Avatar. The idea of living a private life was gone, since everyone had heard the news of the new avatar by this point. Similarly, Korra was strong, both physically and elementally, and Tonraq knew that despite his abilities, as well as those of Senna, Korra would soon outstrip them both, as well as any of the grandmasters from the White Lotus in time. Once she unlocked the Avatar State, she would be unopposed. It was a frightening thought, rearing a young woman that would eventually grow into the most powerful creature alive, but it was also as Nakkoa had said. There was only so much a parent could do before they would have to let Korra out to spread her wings. In these tumultuous times, however, they wanted to make sure that Korra not only made the right life decisions, but also more importantly, that she knew what she was doing. Her impulsive and excitable nature when it came to the idea of "Avatar training" would likely cloud her view however, and that was what both her mother and father feared. Both of them hoped it was just them being overly cautious, but with Korra presenting so many wildcards, neither one could be fully sure...


	3. Chapter 3: A Rite of Passage

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _One of my favourite things about Korra as a character is that both of her parents are not only alive and well, but that she is on good terms with them. That's extremely rare for epic/fantasy protagonists in many cases, and so to me I find it particularly sweet and endearing. Also, I feel like there were dozens of missed opportunities for some fun little familial interactions between them, and so odds are we'll find Tonraq and Senna popping in here or there throughout the series._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THREE: A RITE OF PASSAGE**

Korra spent a couple more hours back in bed before she got up and got properly dressed for the day. Heading out with her trusty companion Naga, who had grown up with her this entire time, she set out into the frozen wilderness with no destination in particular.

The Southern Water Tribe was not an ugly place, but it was cold and sparsely populated. Korra was a friendly enough person to most people, but there were only so many people in the small and reclusive Southern Water Tribe, and those 'pretentious White Lotus babysitters' (as Korra often referred to them as) that came by to hover over Korra and observe her every action were infuriating. Unsurprisingly they had disciplined her rather heavily after she straight-up slugged one of the Masters in the face for "getting too damn close", but even they had at least some patience with her.

She had mixed feelings on Nakkoa and Kwan though—or at least Nakkoa. Kwan wore her emotions on her sleeve and Korra wasn't even sure the woman knew how to lie. Nakkoa on the other hand, reminded Korra of herself in several ways: vibrant, lively, and very up-front about her desires. Perhaps she was a bit impulsive, much like Korra was, but it was hard to tell. Every time she saw Nakkoa next, there was something new to learn about the firebender.

She reached into her bag and tossed Naga a slab of dried meat she had brought along.

"I wanna see what's out there beyond the ice," she told Naga, since no one else was out there to listen to her. "And as great as meat and fish are, some variety on the cuisine side of things might be nice too. What do you think?"

Naga barked, making quick work of the meat slabs Korra had thrown her.

"But I mean, shouldn't I get to choose how to live my life?" She asked as Naga tilted her head. "I'm the Avatar. We serve the world; not any particular nation or organization. How can I serve the world and help keep it in balance if I'm not even allowed to see it?"

Naga snorted, before sitting down at Korra's side.

"And if the White Lotus doesn't like it, I'll tell 'em to choke on a bag of rocks," Korra put her fist into her palm. "Tomorrow, Naga, we're going on an adventure!"

Naga let out a mixture of a bark and a happy growl, and Korra scratched her head affectionately in response. The Avatar had always been something of an eccentricity, both from a world perspective, and even on an individual incarnation basis. Korra had her quirks just as her predecessors Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku, and Aang all did. And then there were those "Interregnum Avatars" that Nakkoa often teased her about, the few times Korra actually got to talk face-to-face with that mysterious woman. All Korra knew about The Interregnum Avatar Era was that it was a time period of 20-21 different Avatar incarnations that essentially ruled the world in an 'Avatar-ocracy'.

Korra contemplated what it would be like to rule the world as the Avatar, although at this point they were little more than wild fantasies of a teenaged mind; nothing that would ever actually be realized even after she became a fully-realized Avatar herself. She wasn't about to take over the world, although hearing about these Interregnum figures made her wonder what they were like—and made her excited about tapping into the spiritual aspect of being the Avatar so that she could make contact with these past lives. Most likely she'd spend a lot of time with Avatar Aang or Avatar Roku, although she wondered what it would be like to go far enough back—to trace back hundreds of years of Avatar incarnations to find one of these mysterious Interregnum characters and find out how they had ascended to power; either to sate her own curiosity, or to teach a lesson on certain aspects of history that should never be repeated. She was especially curious because knowledge of these figures seemed to be becoming more common—and how awkward was it that everyone around her knew about her past lives besides her? To Korra, that was all the more reason she needed to leave the compound and seek her fortune. She wasn't about to learn about her past lives by staying all cooped up.

She returned to her hut before nightfall, where her mother was preparing dinner.

"Have a fun day out there?" Senna asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"I did," Korra shrugged her left shoulder as she shed some of her heavier coats and the bag of supplies she had taken out there in case of emergencies (and to have something to snack on while she was out there). "I also thought a lot about what Nakkoa told me."

"Just remember," Senna reassured Korra as she stirred her stew, taking a big whiff of the scrumptious meaty aroma that it emanated, "you can always come home if you get overwhelmed. The Avatar normally didn't leave home until he or she was 16, so not leaving home two years early isn't going to make you look bad in history."

"Well, I don't want to go down as the worst Avatar in history," Korra shook her head. "Someone's always got to be the worst, whether recent history remembers them or not."

"And yet you have your whole life ahead of you," Senna reassured her, "it would be unfair to judge you for your first 14 years, and don't for a moment think this is the end."

The idea of losing Korra… well, no respectable parent ever wanted to outlive their child.

"You and dad don't know anything about the Interregnum Avatars, do you?" Korra looked up again as she sat down. "I feel like everyone knows about them except for me."

"Other than Nakkoa's interest and arguable obsession with them," Senna admitted truthfully, "We don't. Perhaps not every Avatar was as good and upstanding as Avatar Roku or Avatar Aang, sweetheart, but this path is yours to take. We're more than happy to guide you as best we can, but you make your own fate, and you blaze the trail of your own destiny."

"So if I say that I want to go with Nakkoa tomorrow, you'll say…" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful," Tonraq chimed in as he appeared in the doorway, "Nakkoa is a shady character, but I trust you with Kwan. "I know my litle girl well enough to know when she's determined to do something though. You get this look about you, and develop a single-minded fixation on your goal. In a way, it's admirable. In other ways, as your mother will surely tell you—it's good old-fashioned Water Tribe stubbornness."

"Damn skippy I'm stubborn," Korra laughed, referencing an in-joke she had with her father. "It's just… for all the times I've been rebellious or spiteful or whatever… I don't want it to feel like I'm running away. I love you both, it's just…"

She sighed, running her hands through her thick hair as if racking her mind for the right words.

"It's just, I've been craving the idea of seeing the world and becoming a proper Avatar. I can't do that in some White Lotus prison."

Korra made it no mystery how she felt about the White Lotus Compound. While the amenities were state of the art, she was not allowed to see outside the walls unless she was going home for the night. There had also been plenty of days where she had spent the night there, and frankly, the little Avatar was getting stir-crazy.

"Then we'll tell them what you decided to do." Senna cracked a smirk, "and they will just have to… in the words of a certain Avatar… 'deal with it', no?"

Korra giggled. "Hey now, those are words to live by, and you gotta deal with it!"

"And so we shall, Korra," Senna smiled. "So we shall."

Korra wasted no time the following morning accepting Nakkoa's offer, much to the firebender's delight. The remainder of the day was spent making preparations, both on Korra's part and also on Nakkoa's part. The ship would leave 'first thing tomorrow morning' according to Kwan and Nakkoa, and Korra didn't want to miss it for the world.

She was ready to go by the early evening, but was also informed by her father that there was an important "Rite of Passage" she had to undergo before leaving.

"Dear, if it has anything to do with the cliff and the ocean…"

"It's a necessary evil," Tonraq chuckled, betraying his intention immediately.

"What cliff and what ocean?" Korra tilted her head.

"It's a rite of passage for any self-respecting waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe," Tonraq explained, "you have to see it to properly understand it."

Korra followed her father, and her mother also followed them, slightly grudgingly. There was a large cliff overlooking a deep part of the water below, and this was where the little family ended up before Tonraq was willing to explain anything.

"Now," he looked Korra right in the eyes, "you strip to your smallclothes."

"Uhh, what?!" Korra wasn't exactly embarrassed about her figure, but not only was the idea of disrobing in front of her parents a slightly weird notion, but also the idea of stripping down in the frigid tundra seemed weird.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Tonraq stripped to his smallclothes before rushing towards the cliff, springing off the end and flipping through the air before plunging into the water below. Korra watched skeptically, but Tonraq launched himself back up the cliff in a waterspout a moment later, laughing and shaking his grizzled hair vigorously as he landed.

"It's invigorating." he explained, "your mother, as adverse as she is to it now, was a champion in her day. I'm sure she wouldn't mind also leading by example."

"You owe me," She retorted as she undressed much slower and more gracefully than Tonraq, who was reclothing himself at this point. "As ridiculous and impractical as it may be, Korra, your father is right about it being a tribal tradition that any waterbender worth her salt must complete at some point in their life. And if you think you're tired right now, you won't be after a jump." To prove her point, Senna followed suit, reducing her attire to little more than her smalls before also one-upping Tonraq by doing a backflip off the edge, pivoting into a graceful swan dive as she disappeared under the water with a remarkably small splash. She also launched herself back up when she was done, sighing somewhat contentedly before getting dressed again. Korra was still a bit apprehensive.

"I take it you're not gonna let me talk my way out of this?"

"We put up with you for 14 years," Tonraq laughed, "you can do this one little thing."

Korra began to strip down even slower than her mother, but was eventually shivering in nothing but her undergarments and her boots. She was used to the cold, but it was windier than usual today and she normally had warm clothes to keep the wind from biting her warm skin.

"Gotta lose the boots too, girl," Tonraq laughed, "what kind of monster are you?"

Korra removed her boots and hopped back and forth from foot to foot as her feet touched the ice that they were clearly unaccustomed to. She shivered her way over to the ledge, suddenly wondering if she was afraid of heights. She crouched before springing, turning her movement into a surprisingly graceful dive as she plunged down the cliff and into the frigid water below.

She might have gone into the Avatar State with the shock, but whatever the case, she bent the water around her and forced herself back up onto the edge of the cliff, her teeth clattering and her parents laughing at the skinny teen standing there in her smallclothes with wide eyes and a comically cold expression on her face.

"R-r-r-rite of p-p-passage… m-m-my ass…" she cursed as she shivered her way over to her clothes and began to put them on.

"Blame your father," Senna couldn't help but crack an amused smile.

"Dad, I'm b-b-blaming you." Korra stuttered as she slowly started to warm up again. She produced flames on her hands to expedite the process, and despite her original attitude, both Tonraq and Senna managed to get her to laugh about it as they made their way home, to the point where even Korra was giggling about the whole incident by the time they reached the hut.

Like most waterbenders, Korra felt a connection to the bright moon in the sky, feeling almost drawn to it on some evenings such as this. It was a nice change of pace from the wild afternoon of jumping off a frigid cliff in her underwear.

She gazed out over the horizon, perched atop one of the small walls that fortified the tribal city, wondering both what was out there, and second-guessing if this was the right thing to do. She had been made aware that both Nakkoa and Kwan had less than pleasant histories despite both only being in their late 20s or early 30s at most, but Kwan in particular seemed repentant, and if Nakkoa had committed any crimes since leaving prison, there was no evidence of such. The White Lotus seemed particularly alert about them, but even they couldn't deny that turning over a new leaf was not a possibility in any man or woman's life.

Korra was shaken from these thoughts by the voice of an old woman.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?"

Korra jumped, spinning around with surprising agility for someone whose footfalls and movements were generally heavy and rigid.

"Katara!?" Korra had the tone and expression of someone who was hiding something, although considering that Katara both knew of her intentions and her date of departure, the elder seemed unfazed by these actions.

"Did you think you were the only one who wandered the tribes at night?" Katara retorted.

"Well, no," Korra shook her head, her lower lip sticking out ever so slightly, "but I feel like this is right. I have to leave—I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

Katara closed her eyes, putting her hands together as she gazed up and then down again.

"I know you do." she whispered. "Aang was the same way. His time has passed though. He and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world."

Korra paused for a moment, and Katara approached her, putting an old hand on Korra's shoulder. "And if it means anything… I think you'll be a great Avatar just as Aang was."

"But I'm not Aang," Korra shook her head, the feeling of trying to fill Aang's shoes weighing down suddenly very heavily on her, "and I know I can't be him either, and saying that to… well, his wife—is just kind of…" she scratched the back of her head.

"I do not expect you to be Avatar Aang." Katara offered Korra a reassuring smile as she gently took Korra's arm and pulled it down. Her hands slid down Korra's forearm before they clasped her hand. "He will always be special to me in a very intimate and personal way, but not even I expect you to become Aang. Avatar Kuruk was not Avatar Yangchen. Avatar Kyoshi was not Avatar Kuruk. Avatar Roku was not Avatar Kyoshi. Aang was not Roku, and you are not Aang. It is the natural way of the Avatar Cycle for each incarnation to differ from the last, and that is how it should be."

"Have you ever heard of the Interregnum Avatars?" Korra blurted out to Katara's surprise.

"I have." She replied, although the way her face sunk hinted that they were not a pleasant subject, "although they are entities of a bygone age that are best left in the past. Why do you ask? Do you fear becoming like one of them?"

"I don't even know who or what they were," Korra admitted, "I… maybe I've just been listening to Nakkoa too much. What do you think of her?"

"I believe she means well, although I am unsure where her heart lies. Her sister Kwan seems much more genuine though. If I were to trust only one of them, it would be Kwan."

"So are you saying that following Nakkoa up north is a bad idea?" Korra frowned.

"I would advise caution," Katara admitted, "but that is more from the notion of you leaving the tribe for the first time. My brother was always the cautious one, even that day we found Avatar Aang. There was certainly no way I would have guessed that the two of us would wed some years down the road." She gave a fond smile, remembering those fond days.

"I'm glad you understand," Korra couldn't help but smile. "It means a lot."

"My advice," Katara nodded with a smile of her own, "is to be yourself, rather than try to be someone else. Do that, and I'm sure you can make the Legend of Korra as well-known and well-revered as the Legend of Aang."

Korra's confidence returned and she threw her arms around Katara in a gesture of thanks. It was tricky with Katara, because deep down, Korra knew that one of the most important days of her life: her birth—was also one of the saddest days for her: Aang's death. Despite it all though, she was excited for tomorrow and what it would bring. Tomorrow she was going to see the world.

* * *

 **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** _The "Interregnum Avatars" mentioned several times in this chapter play an important role in the story as a whole, and so we (as well as Korra) will learn a lot more about them as the story progresses. I did promise "more past lives/Avatar history", and I intend to deliver on that front—in due time._


	4. Chapter 4: Earth Rumble XIII

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Due to the large amount of extra chapters/content I have on hand, I am modifying my update schedule to Monday/Wednesday/Friday for at least the next 8 weeks. That said, here's chapter 4. The Avatar's journey takes her northward gradually, and one of the first stops is Gaoling. As hinted at by the title, it's pretty clear what the theme of this chapter is about._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: EARTH RUMBLE XIII**

The goodbyes that Korra and her parents shared the following morning as Nakkoa and Kwan arrived to pick her and Naga up were bittersweet. On one hand, Korra was excited to go, but on the other, for all the spats that any parent and teenaged child got into, Korra loved her mother and father, and was going to miss them. This time around, she even let them know this with no ounce of subtlety in her voice.

"We'll miss you," Senna hugged Korra one last time.

"I'll miss you too," she looked at her mother and then up at her father. "I know I've not always been the easiest person to deal with… but I love you both… and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me."

The amount of exchange and sentimental goodbyes could have lasted hours as Korra realized the attachment she had to her family, but eventually, they parted ways. It was only after leaving them that Korra realized how attached she was. Other than Naga (who of course was coming with her), she didn't really have any other friends, except maybe Katara, but even that relationship was more of a mentor/student one than anything. As such, Korra didn't really have anyone else to say goodbye to.

The ship that Kwan and Nakkoa led her to, however, was not what she expected. It looked more like a cargo ship rather than a passenger vessel, and Korra was pretty sure that she could hear Nakkoa trying to sweet talk the captain in some form or another. While she did that, Kwan led Korra up the bridge and into the cargo hold, where miraculously, the earthbender, the Avatar, and the Avatar's polar bear-dog all managed to avoid the eyes of any of the crew.

"Is this legal?" Korra may not have been a letter-of-the-law type of person, but she was also only 14 and didn't really want to get branded a criminal this early in life.

"If Nakkoa does what she promised, it will be," Kwan promised as she shunted Korra and Naga down behind several four-wheeled vehicles that Korra had only ever seen a scant few of in her life. She had never heard the name 'Satomobile' in her life however, and so was unsure of what they were called until Kwan told it to her.

"What's Nakkoa doing, exactly?" Korra looked over at Kwan as they ducked into a corner behind one of the Satomobiles. "And why was she swaying her hips?"

"...Try not to think about that," Kwan shook her head, "We'll get you where you need to go though, kid. Of that, you have my word."

True to Kwan's word, the ship took them safely from the Southern Water Tribe up past the old Air Nomad Realms, and up to the Earth Kingdom port city of Gaoling.

"This ain't where we're gonna end up," Kwan whispered, "but it's where we gotta bail out for the time being. Let's move."

Naga, however, was having no more of this subtlety business, and so she nudged Korra strongly in a way that indicated for her master to climb up, before the two of them tore through the cargo hold looking for an exit. Kwan shook her head, but used the mayhem as a diversion and opportunity for her to sneak out without being seen. Korra might have had a clean record, but Kwan could not say the same thing by any means.

"Thanks for the lift!" Korra shouted as Naga barrelled up onto the deck and off the ramp and into the town. In the mayhem that ensued, Kwan managed to evade being seen, and it seemed that whatever Nakkoa had done had gotten her off the boat just fine.

Of course, once in the city, Naga didn't exactly stop right away, and beelined it for the nearest river near the south edge of town. Naga stopped at the bank before analyzing the water.

"Naga, what are you—waaagh!" Korra did not expect Naga to plunge directly into the water, but that was exactly what she did. She emerged a moment later, soaked completely while her rider was drenched from the chest and arms down. She made quick work of the large fish in her mouth, and suddenly Korra realized what Naga had been doing.

"Alright, girl, you win this one," she shook her head, "next time at least let me get off first though."

Naga barked before plunging her head beneath the water and snatching up a smaller fish, flinging it into the air before catching it in her mouth. Korra hopped off Naga's back and into the river, propelling herself to the bank with a bit of clever waterbending. She removed her boots and socks before pulling most of the water out of her clothes.

"Maybe Katara was right about taking time to work on that precision…" Korra muttered before gasping. "Naga, NO!"

But it was too late. Naga had crawled out of the river as well before shaking and violently spraying Korra with enough water to soak her all over again.

"I'd bet money you did that on purpose," she snarked, her lower lip sticking out in a very prominent pout, "if I had any money to bet and if I wasn't talking to a polar bear-dog."

Naga simply replied by pushing Korra back and licking her face. Korra knew she couldn't' actually stay mad at her beloved companion, and so a little more waterbending later and she was mostly dry. She did not dive into the river like Naga had, but Korra managed to spear herself a fish or two, and after a bit of cleaning and a guilty glance this way and that, she pointed her two fingers at it and ignited it with some small-scale firebending.

It definitely could have used a little salt, but beggars could not be choosers. She would have to find a way to earn some actual money, so she could buy actual food. As she replaced her footwear and walked with Naga back towards town, she found what she believed to be her answer, in the form of a flyer.

"Earth Rumble XIII?" Korra glanced at the flyer, "how hard could chucking a few rocks be?"

It was about 20 minutes before Kwan and Nakkoa both realized that Korra and Naga were missing. Naturally, Nakkoa wasn't too thrilled about it.

"We make one stop and you lose her." she barked at Kwan. "What do you think Unalaq is gonna say when we come back empty handed?"

"You're blamin' me for not keeping a 14-year-old kid on a leash?" Kwan countered, "The kid was stir-crazy, and so was her 'dog. Ain't no way I can keep up with that!"

"What did you guys do down there anyways?" Nakkoa paused, raising an eyebrow.

"We certainly didn't have a fling with the captain like some firebender I know," Kwan retorted.

"You didn't offer any better ideas," Nakkoa waggled her finger, "and I don't think you have the looks or the charisma anyways."

"Well, since you're clearly the brains of this operation," Kwan quipped, "I'll let you go ahead and find the Avatar. I'm gonna go knock some heads in an Earth Rumble tourney or two. Besides, I want to be able to afford out next voyage out of this two-bit hole rather than have to smuggle myself, the Avatar, and her polar bear-dog into the cargo hold."

"I'm honestly impressed that you weren't seen," Nakkoa laughed.

"Well, I did have to throw Korra into the trunk of a Satomobile at least once," Kwan admitted, "but I'm sure she'll be thrilled to tell you that story when you find her."

"Time will tell," Nakkoa hummed as she and Kwan parted ways.

Kwan had definitely been to Gaoling enough times to know where to find the Earth Rumble arena. She wasn't the champion, but hadn't been kicked out and permanently banned from the ring either. Both of these facts were things she attributed to the fact that she had never used lavabending in the arena, and wasn't about to start now.

"Stone-Laurel" as her ring name was known, had no trouble signing up and getting a list of formidable opponents. The progression system was simple insomuch that combatants fought lower-levelled opponents first and moved on to higher and more skilled opponents with each successive victory: and similarly, the victory purse grew heavier with each successive win.

Kwan won a total of 6 rounds before being knocked clean out of the ring by a fighter known only as the "Iron Man", but the man who KO'd her was no pushover, and Kwan could respect that when all was said and done.

Still, even after losing, she took her cut and joined the stands to watch a few more fights. It was always fun to see a new face, or watch as the latest champion defended his title. Today though, she was in for a treat.

While Kwan had been fighting in the arena, Korra had been spearing fish with Naga, By the time Kwan had been KO'd, Korra was only wandering into the arena looking for the place to sign up.

"You don't look like you're from around here, kid." the owner looked the teen over.

"Brilliant observation." Korra retorted, "was it the dark skin and blue eyes? Or did the blue Water Tribe getup tip you off?"

The man's visage twisted into a smirk. "Kid, if you can throw rocks as well as you throw shade, you'll do just fine in Kazuya's Earth Rumble Arena."

"Sure," Korra's face lit up as she moved one of her arms to bring a rock up from the ground, "earthbending's no problem for me. Neither is firebending or waterbending."

Korra didn't have any water on hand, but demonstrated a little burst of flame with a dexterous flick of her left hand.

"Right... about that," Kazuya interrupted her, "Avatar or not, it's called Earth Rumble for a reason. You stick to earthbending or you're disqualified, and if you DQ, you're out all the money you would have won, even if you had just beaten the champ."

Korra's confident expression melted in a split second as her face straightened and her lower lip stuck out. "So… just earthbending then, yeah?"

"Correct," Kazuya smirked, "earthbend to your little heart's content. None of this water or fire nonsense though. On the other hand, you've already got a cool ring name… and it saves me the trouble of having to deal with whatever embarrassing edgy ring-name you kids like to make."

"So what's my ring name?" Korra didn't quite follow.

"The Avatar, of course!" Kazuya slapped Korra on the back. "Now get into that changing room and get ready. You'll be up in a few minutes."

The only alterations Korra made to her attire was she decided to go barefooted and replaced the blue bands around her forearms with hand tape, which she also wrapped around her knuckles.

Her first opponent was someone simply called "The Mole". Of course, with Kazuya announcing her own ring name a moment later, any chance at subtlety they had was ruined.

" _And all the way from the bowels of the Water Tribes, The Mole's Competitor is none other than the dark newcomer: The Avatar!"_

Korra swaggered out, flexing her arms and grinning at various people in the audience.

"Son of a bitch…" Kwan muttered as she saw Korra. _"Nakkoa's gonna kill us."_

Korra didn't notice Kwan among the crowds, especially since they were a good distance away. The front three rows of stone seats were almost completely empty, for anyone who knew about Earth Rumble knew that it was an extremely common occurrence for rocks or sometimes even combatants to get launched clean into the stands.

This was not what happened to the Mole, but Korra managed to make quick work of the smaller mouse-eyed fellow, swinging her foot in such a way that she diverted her opponent's path, sliding the platform from under him and swinging him off to the side. A follow-up stomp caused a slab of stone to protrude and launch him off the stage.

" _And we have our winner!"_ Korra could hear Kazuya's voice over the loudspeaker. Her first victory fired Korra up with more zeal and enthusiasm. She was ready for the next round.

Korra managed to take out two other opponents in a similar fashion, although both fights took much longer. Kwan watched Korra with some level of admiration. The teen was very agile and light on her feet, with very swift reflexes and reaction times to boot. Her form definitely needed some work, but crude, vulgar forms of earthbending were the norm around here. Her other two opponents had been stronger than The Mole, but for whatever reason, Korra had not remembered their names. Her 2nd competitor had been mouthy with the taunts though, and so Korra reacted the same way any self-respecting teenager would when insulted, which was, of course, to throw back insults of her own.

"You're pretty far away from the Water Tribes now, kid." the earthbender taunted.

"And you're pretty far from the victor's throne yourself if you're about to lose to a kid half your age!" Korra retorted.

"It looks like you got in a little over your head if you think I'm going out that fast." he took an earthbending stance and flexed.

"Ohhh…. Such a tough guy," Korra rolled her eyes, before waving her arms in parody, "Look at me, I'm so tough; I can beat up little girls by throwing rocks at them!"

"Best kid to ever come out of Earth Rumble was a 12-year-old blind girl in Earth Rumble VI," the man reminded her.

"And you're certainly not a 12-year-old blind girl," Korra riposted, "ugly enough that it nearly made me go blind though… pity I'm 14 and not 12."

"Let's see if you're rockin' can match your talkin' then!" he jeered, and the contest began. He was fast, but Korra was faster, zigzagging around his attacks for several minutes before getting right up in his face, forming a stone fist around her right arm, and launching herself up into a powerful uppercut that sent her opponent flying off the stands and into the pit below. The bell rang a moment later to signify the winner.

"Water Triiiiiiibe!" Korra spread her arms and sashaying her hips side to side in a vulgar display of power, which were completed with little bending displays. She may not have been allowed to use them in the actual fights, but that didn't prevent her from using them in taunts.

Perhaps as to not provoke the slightly cocky Avatar at this point, Korra's 3rd opponent was a bit more straightforward in his approach.

"It's rare to see a woman in the arena," he pointed out, "but no need for words. Let's let our fists and earthbending do the talking."

"Challenge accepted," Korra shrugged, a little bummed that there was less taunting, but she remained on top of her game and soundly defeated this figure in less time than his previous, more boisterous predecessor.

Korra met her match at the hands of her 4th opponent, a towering woman appropriately nicknamed "Titanborn". This would be a tough nut to crack.

"So when's the part where you take off the trenchcoat and reveal the two kids pretending to be an adult?" Korra jeered before the match began.

"To Oblivion with you, ya smug bastard," Titanborn riposted, "You'll be waterbendin' out your ears once we're through here!"

"It's a good thing for you I play by the rules," Korra brandished a flame on her hand, "Because otherwise you'd look the bigger fool than Ozai when I was done with you!"

"That's not the attitude I'd expect from the Avatar," Titanborn crossed her arms.

"Everything I do is the attitude of the Avatar," Korra retorted, her lower lip sticking out. "Because I *AM* the Avatar. So deal with it." She spat to her right as she said this.

"Alright, tiny, you're on," Titanborn stamped her foot and the match commenced. Korra knew she had been talking out her backside with all of these taunts, but she wasn't about to back down. The dance had begun, and only one would stand triumphant; the other would either be in the pit surrounding the arena platform, or would land themselves into the stands—quite literally.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dancer and the Avatar

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _So while it's not without warning considering the notes in the 1st chapter of this fic, Korra swears a lot in this story. Nakkoa and Kwan (as well as the rest of the Red Lotus) are not good influences on this front either, and I see Tonraq and Senna as the type that tried not to swear in front of their daughter, but still skipped enough that she caught on-much to their dismay. But, it is what it is. Also, Korra loves candy, and no one can convince me otherwise._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: THE DANCER AND THE AVATAR**

With Korra deep underground in Gaoling's Earth Rumble Arena, Nakkoa naturally had no success in finding the Avatar anywhere else in Gaoling. She couldn't even find Naga, since the polar bear-dog was waiting in one of the back rooms of the arena for her master to return. Korra would have gotten her seats if she had been familiar with the arena, but there was a first time for everything, and she was going to take a beating.

Not that she hadn't taken a beating of sorts from two of the last three fights (The Mole had been a near effortless win on Korra's part), but Titanborn was a special kind of ruthless.

"Dance, Avatar, dance!" Titanborn immediately took control of the field, spawning jagged slabs of stone and rock to try and trip Korra up. It put her on the defensive and prevented her from really taking offensive shots at her adversary, and Korra cursed the notion that she couldn't firebend or waterbend here because she saw several moments that would have been golden opportunities. She wanted that prize though and so refused to break the rules only on the ground of that being a forfeit. Even if she lost this match, she'd still win a prize for the three she had won.

Korra flipped and spiraled through the air, using a rather impressive array of barrel rolls and corkscrew jumps to avoid getting her face rocked off. Still, it was only after several attempts to gain a footing or even to smash through Titanborn's jagged battlefield that she was in clear control of that Korra realized what this earthbender was doing: she had let Korra exhaust her stamina, and as the Avatar started to slow down, her adversary moved to capitalize on the situation. Korra mentally braced herself for the beating of a lifetime.

" _This is gonna hurt like shit…"_ She muttered under her breath, and no sooner had she muttered that when she came face-to-face with a hard slab of earth that bloodied her lip and nose and sent her reeling backwards. Of course, Titanborn had another slab of earth waiting for her an instant later, and so Korra was juggled through the air like a rubber ball before the culmination of Titanborn's attacks launched her so harshly to the left that she cleared the gap between the arena pit and the audience seating, slamming back-first into the 3rd row of empty seats, leaving a rather impressive crater in her wake as she crumpled to the ground, dizzy and racked with the pain of being thrown around like a ragdoll.

"And we have our winner!" Kazuya announced as Korra slowly got up and hobbled slowly away and back to the undercroft to claim her reward. Kwan saw the whole thing unfold and simply shook her head. She was embarrassed that the young Avatar had gotten away from them and just gotten the tar beaten out of her, but was also impressed that she lasted as long as she did.

Surprisingly, with how long it took Korra to limp away, by the time she actually got to the changing rooms, she ran into Titanborn below the arena as well.

"For that mouth you've got," the massive woman quipped, "you're actually pretty hard to catch. Nice job, all things considering, kid."

"Mm?" Korra cocked her head upwards, although her left eye was almost swollen shut and a fine trail of blood trickled from the right corner of her mouth, "you damn well beat the snark right out of me fair and square. I couldn't even touch you."

"True as that may be," Titanborn offered her hand, "usually I destroy someone with that trick in less than 20 seconds. You lasted a full 7 minutes before I finally got you."

"Nice job either way then, I guess." Korra shook the larger woman's hand but did not return the enthusiasm. "I'm gonna go sulk for a bit as I wait for the swelling in my eye and my right arm to stop." A rather nasty purple welt had formed near the junction of her right bicep and forearm, which made her elbow look much larger than it actually was.

"Suit yourself," Titanborn shrugged as Korra stumped off to find the host "Still a nice game." Korra shrugged and half-nodded, and found her host a few moments later.

"Not bad, kid," Kazuya smirked as he dropped a pouch of coins into Korra's hand, "I mean, pretty mediocre for the Avatar, but still…"

"I'm only 14," Korra riposted without even looking up. "So fuck you."

"Ha! I like you, kid. You've got spirit; that much is certain," Kazuya slapped her on the back again, both as a way of congratulating her, and perhaps with a little extra force because of Korra's sharp words. She lurched forward but managed to keep her composure as she headed back to the locker room to clean up. A bout of colorful language erupted from her mouth as she slowly struggled to get changed, and eventually, Kwan managed to catch up to her.

"I'm both impressed at your skill and appalled at your stupidity, Korra." the woman quipped.

"It was fun, but losing is balls," Korra grunted, looking like she had just gotten trampled by a Sky Bison, "Titanborn rigged it I swear."

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser," Kwan reprimanded her.

"I'm not a sore loser," Korra reasoned, "it's just that I like to win and when I don't I get upset. And when losing hurts, I get furious. Really though I think I'm just miffed cuz I'm aching in places I didn't even know I had. You can't tell me you wouldn't be doing the same."

"Ha, fair point!" Kwan ruffled her hair affectionately, "of course, now this means we're going to have to find you a proper place to rest up, and maybe find you a healer. Also, I can almost guarantee that Nakkoa will have a word or two to say to you."

Fortunately for Korra, at least Naga didn't have anything harsh to say. All in all, Korra did not regret this little excursion, because it was fun to test her mettle against people stronger and more skilled than her, and now she had a bit of money.

Surprisingly, Nakkoa didn't have anything harsh to say to Korra as they returned to the surface,, although she gave Kwan a lecture about responsibility and Earth Rumble addictions.

"You're cute when you're all bloodied up," Nakkoa turned to Korra teasingly, "I'm gonna have to advise against doing that again in the near future though—maybe after you've trained up a bit."

"I'll do what I want," Korra spat a little blood. Nakkoa laughed.

"You can do what you want as long as you want," she riposted, "but don't come crying to me when you lose an eye or break an arm or something."

Korra stuck her lower lip out in a very defiant pout aimed at Nakkoa as she nursed her right elbow and put her hand up to her swollen eye.

"So how much longer are we going to be here?" She couldn't help but ask, "When am I gonna be able to start actually training and stuff? That's why we're travelling, right?"

"We'll get there," Nakkoa promised, "the ship we were on was heading to the Eastern Air Temple after the stop in Gaoling, and we've got no business there. Hence, why we're here."

"Are you gonna breathe down my neck so I don't run off and join another Earth Rumble XIII tourney?" Korra looked up at Nakkoa with her good eye,

"If you're old enough to become the Avatar, you're old enough to make your own decisions," Nakkoa shrugged, "Kwan makes dumb decisions all the time and yet she's still here. Just don't go doing anything too stupid, and meet us at the Summer's Estate when you're done." She motioned in the distance towards a green and red building with the appropriate label hinting that that would be where they stayed for the night. For the time being, Korra wanted to visit the market and spend some of that newly earned gold that was burning a hole in her pocket.

Other than a great deal of meat snacks for herself and Naga, Korra didn't buy too much until she reached a merchant's still full of colorful little confections.

"What are these?" They didn't exactly have candy in the water tribe that often, and so Korra only had vague memories of the sugary delights, and none that looked like this.

"Candies and confections as far as the eye can see!" The merchant offered his sales pitch, "and with the beating it looks like you took, you look exactly like someone who wants to sit down and snack on some sweets as you rest up for another game."

"I haven't had anything like this in ages…" Korra mused aloud. Her memories of candy were scant, but she did remember, that candy was delicious and she always wanted more. Thus, by the time all was said and done, she had exchanged about half of the money in her purse for a sizable bag of sugary confections.

The young Avatar wasted no time snacking on some of her candies as she walked through the rest of the market, but nothing else really caught her eyes until she was noticed by a tall male waterbender who looked in his late teens—early 20s at most.

"It's rare to see a Water Tribe girl this far away from home," he spoke to her, "Most waterbenders are either from Ol' Republic or some other urban paradise."

"Hey?" Korra waved sheepishly and shrugged, her left cheek still bulging with sweets she hadn't finished swallowing yet.

"Are you alright then?" he asked; his voice had a suave and cool tone to it, and Korra couldn't help but find it a little attractive, "You look like you just got dragged into a back alley and beaten senseless… though that bag of coins and candy at your side means that either you picked a fight with some really stupid bandits, or that my theory is way off-base."

"Earth Rumble," Korra grinned, the inside of her mouth still a little red with blood (and now also colored oddly from the confections she had eaten). "fun stuff."

"Oh, you're an earthbender," the man looked surprised and stepped back, "I wouldn't have thought that, what with your look and all."

"Well, I mean I'm the Avatar," Korra gestured, "so I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and am also a waterbender. It works out. Name's Korra, by the way."

"I am Ichiro," the man introduced himself with something of a bow. "Avatar, hmm? Now that certainly gets to be the highlight of my day."

"Meeting someone is the highlight of your day?" Korra tilted her head, popping another piece of candy into her not-quite-empty mouth, "no offense, but that sounds kinda boring."

"Ah, but meeting someone strong and beautiful and not afraid to tackle problems head-on is much more exciting," Ichiro explained, "although I'll be frank with you: you need a healer."

"For what?" Korra's right eye widened as she raised her eyebrow (her left eye still black from the fighting), "my eye? My arm? Scratches; both of them. I don't have that kind of money."

"If anything, healing should become part of your repertoire just from being a waterbender," Ichiro suggested, "especially as the Avatar, and especially if you're going to go carousing about and picking fights."

"What's the matter with me picking fights?" Korra opened another candy wrapper, popping whatever sticky-sweet confection had been under that red wrapper into her mouth, "you here to babysit me or something?"

"Nothing at all, little Avatar," Ichiro replied, stepping to Korra's right, "but there's a fine line between being fearless and simply neglecting self-care. If I had to take a stab, you launched yourself clean over that line years ago and never looked back."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Korra glared daggers at him. Ichiro simply laughed.

"Sweetheart, you're not only too young but also not quite my type." He ruffled her hair, "does every relationship between a young man and a young woman have to be romantic? Maybe I just want to be your friend."

"It feels like you just want to get your hands all over me." Korra narrowed her eyes as her lower lip stuck out again.

"Barring my hobby as a dancer, I am a healer by trade, hence why I emphasize its importance." Ichiro clarified, his tone remaining as calm and suave as it had been when he first spoke to her, "When the kid who's supposed to be the saviour of the world goes limping past me sporting a purple elbow, a swollen eye, a bloody mouth, and a stagger in her step, I feel inclined to help. Is that such a terrible thing, or are you more worried about me trying to get in your pants?"

"What's in it for you," Korra glanced up at the man again. He was taller than her, but definitely didn't look more than a few years older than her at most. She probably still had a bit of growing to do herself, but at the moment there was nothing she could do about it. "There's always a catch."

"Life's a catch," Ichiro chuckled, massaging Korra's tense shoulders. It actually caught Korra off guard, but was relaxing enough that she didn't move. "I suggest you 'catch it', while you can."

"That doesn't answer my question." Korra might have been rockheaded most of the time, but she wasn't stupid. At least, she hoped not, at any rate.

"Perhaps my motivation simply stems from wanting to ensure the little Avatar is in good health," Ichiro admitted. If he was lying, he was way too smooth for Korra to detect a hint of dishonesty. "Come; it's on me. We'll get you healed up and I'll even give you a few extra confections on the way back—you seem quite fond of them."

Korra glanced at her candy pouch with the look of a guilty child caught raiding the cookie jar. So maybe Ichiro had a point about Korra liking candy.

"I'll have my eye on you," Korra warned, "and what's with this 'little Avatar' nonsense? You make it sound like a kid and you can't be that much older than me!" It was around this time that Korra realized she was slightly sensitive about her age. She hoped she would outgrow that quirk someday, but maybe it would fade once she felt she was 'old enough'. As for what she was waiting to be "old enough" for… she wasn't even fully sure.

"Calling you 'little Avatar' would be like calling me an indigo dancer," Ichiro chortled, in reference to his blue and purple attire, "It's merely a fact. I do not mean to offend." Ichiro was a sassy one, although it seemed that if he had any ill intentions behind his words, they were not about to be directed at Korra.

"Fine, fine," Korra pouted, crossing her arms in defeat. "I'll take your offer. Lead on."

And thus, just like that, Kwan and Nakkoa had lost track of the Avatar once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Words and Con Sisters

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _It's clear that since Nakkoa and Kwan are Red Lotus agents that they have some sort of external motive(s), but the sisters might have a few more screws loose than they let on. Their familial relationships do actually play a part in this, and we'll learn soon enough why it's important. They've got a storied history. That aside, this is a slight breather chapter. The next ones are wilder installments that delve into Korra's past and history-the lives she's lived before this one and that sort of thing._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER SIX: CALM WORDS AND CON SISTERS**

While Korra had gone back with Ichiro, Nakkoa and Kwan had returned to their room at Summer's Estate, where Kwan was playing cards with herself. Nakkoa had put the room's telephone to good use and contacted Unalaq about their progress. Kwan didn't breathe down her firebending partner's neck, but she kept one of her keen ears perked as she quietly played her card game at a nearby table.

"So we're in Gaoling." Nakkoa explained, "And of course the first thing the damn kid does is run off through town on that polar bear-dog of hers."

"Just remember," Unalaq's stern voice sounded through the receiver, "that 'damn kid' is not only the Avatar, but also my niece. Have at least some respect—or at the very least feign it. You're so talented at feigning everything else…"

"That is _so_ beside the point," Nakkoa's brow furled, "but anyways, with Gaoling in mind, take a wild guess at where the first place she ran off to was."

"I am not really one for guessing games." Unalaq retorted, "Although you have piqued my curiosity. I do not imagine it was the Avatar Temple."

"Of course not," Nakkoa laughed, "Kwan found her in the Earth Rumble Arena. She actually did pretty well for a first-timer… and for being only 14."

"Why am I not surprised," Unalaq mused aloud, "How is she then? I take it you managed to recover her from the arena?"

"She's a bit roughed up, but nothing she didn't seem okay with shrugging off," Nakkoa spoke truthfully, "and of course we got her out of the arena." She purposely omitted the fact that neither she nor Kwan knew where Korra was right now. They assumed she was in the market, and had been correct up until Ichiro had invited her to his home.

"From my understanding your next ship leaves for Republic City in two days then," Unalaq made his request for information clear.

"Unless something comes up, aye," Nakkoa clarified, "and if it does, you will be the first to know, Chief—well, unless Zaheer says otherwise."

"Indeed," Unalaq muttered, "Well then; I shouldn't keep the fine guardians of my young niece too busy. Oblivion knows she is without a doubt a handful."

Nakkoa bade him farewell before hanging up and turning to Kwan.

"Any idea where she ran off to this time?" Her eyes bored holes into Kwan's skull as if she were accusing the earthbender of deliberately losing Korra.

"How should I know?" Kwan riposted, "I've been with you the whole time."

"Do you think we should find her, or should we see how her sense of responsibility holds up?" Nakkoa flung herself onto her bed.

"If you wanna try and hunt her down, go ahead." Kwan took a swig from a flask at her hip, "I'm quite done looking for her until tomorrow's Earth Rumble tourney."

"So you're going to just shrug it off like that?" Nakkoa sat back up.

"Naki, look at it this way—" Kwan began before Nakkoa cut her off.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Anyways," Kwan laughed, "look at it from her point of view. We're basically her guides. We're the ones promising to get her that top-notch Avatar training, and as rock-headed as she might be, she most likely knows that she's not going to get something like that here. So unless she decides to settle for some mediocre substitute, we've got her by the scruff of the neck. Either we find her, or we take the easy road and wait for her to come and find us."

Incidentally, that was what Korra planned to do, although for the moment she was busy with Ichiro. The man had been civil, and other than her footwear, he had not even asked her disrobe at all before he began healing her. He did get a brief glimpse of her midriff as Korra showed up a bright red and purple welt on her side that she had gotten from one of Titanborn's rock slabs, but that was comparatively minor all things considering.

Korra was quiet as she felt the cool water over her aching form, although Ichiro also hummed softly as he worked, which Korra found to be somewhat mesmerizing. She couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, and so she had an appreciation for those who could.

"You are extremely tense, little Avatar," He commented between tunes, "Are you still apprehensive about me, or is there something else gnawing at the back of your mind?"

"I am?" Korra hadn't even noticed, "I guess this is just how I've always been."

"Well, it's not healthy," Ichiro laughed as he continued his work. "Although I am not your father, or even your mentor, so perhaps it is not my place. Tell me though: what brings you to this backwater city of all places? I'm sure Master Yu's Earthbending Academy wasn't your first choice for an earthbending teacher…"

"We're on our way to the Northern Water Tribe," Korra explained, her eyes still closed, "this was just one of our stops since our next ship doesn't leave for another couple days."

"Mm," Ichiro muttered, "who's we? Or is it just your polar bear-dog?"

"My friends Nakkoa and Kwan," Korra answered, "They wanted me to pick up some of the more spiritual aspects before trying to push for more physical power. I don't agree with 'em, but hey, I might even learn healing."

"Like I asserted earlier," Ichiro ran his hands up and down Korra's back to loosen it, her form-fitting top doing little to conceal her muscle tone, "knowledge and mastery of healing will only do you favours in life. A little dancing knowledge didn't hurt anyone either."

"Why dancing?" Korra chuckled. Ichiro's touches were intimate, but there was something notably non-sexual about them. It was definitely a healer's touch, and Korra was convinced at this point that maybe he had been right about her needing it.

"Why not?" Ichiro cooed, "It's a fun way to express yourself and it's entertaining to watch someone of sufficient skill. On the other hand, I have in fact heard of both your friends."

"Good things or bad things?" Korra's eyes were closed but her lower lip stuck out again.

"Just that they're powerful." Ichiro shrugged, "Kwan's done time, I know that much, but she's honest enough. Her sister Nakkoa's a bit trigger-happy with her lightning though. I'm just glad it's her and not Kwan. Lava's a lot scarier than lightning to me at least."

"Kwan's a lavabender?!" Korra's eyes popped open as she gazed up at the waterbender.

"Unless she's forgotten since the last time we met," Ichiro chuckled. "Perhaps all the more reason to be excited if she's travelling with you."

"Oh, I'm excited now, alright," Korra confessed, "thanks for the healing by the way."

"A pleasure," Ichiro nodded, "on that note… feel any better?" Korra's injuries were not completely gone, but Ichiro had managed to reduce the swelling and negate almost all of the pain. Her left eye was able to open all the way again, and she was able to properly bend her right arm without staggering or needing to clutch it.

"I… do actually," Korra stared down at her right hand, curling her fingers. Her arm had ached the entire way there, but now she could move her hand without it hurting. "Thanks again… although now I just _have_ to ask."

"Ask away, little Avatar," Ichiro cooed, sitting back and watching the young girl stretch and gaze at her hands.

"There HAD to be a motive." She asserted, "I mean, maybe I'm underestimating you or something, but there _has_ to be a reason you wanted to heal my wounds in particular, wasn't there? If you just liked healing people you could probably make a killing peddling your wares around the Earth Rumble Arena."

"Full disclosure," Ichiro chuckled, "there was a motive. It is nothing malevolent though."

"You can't leave me hanging like that!" Korra gawked.

"I won't," Ichiro assured her as he stood back up and approached her. "In truth, it's a personal thing. How many people get to say that they got to heal the Avatar?"

"So if I was just some schmuck you wouldn't have given me second thought?" Korra's eyes narrowed somewhat suspiciously.

"Well, you're cute, so I might have still offered," Ichiro ruffled her hair. "You have really pretty hair too, on that note. But no, I digress—it was somewhat selfish, I'll admit; but ultimately, we both benefitted, yes? It's not like I was weaving liquid poison into your pores or anything."

"That's an unpleasant thought…" Korra shuddered, "but hey, thanks again."

"Always a pleasure," Ichiro gave her a genuine smile, "do stay safe out there…"

"Noted," Korra chuckled, "I can't promise that as long as the Earth Rumble Arena is open, but I'll try not to get too beat up or lose any teeth or what have you!"

And with that, the two waterbenders parted ways, with Korra heading back to Summer's Estate to rendezvous with Nakkoa and Kwan, and Ichiro staying at his home. He was an interesting man, and Korra liked him. He was weird and flirty, but they both had made it clear that they simply weren't for each other. He was 20 (per his admittance during their conversations), and she was only 14. Furthermore, she was about to travel, while he seemed to have made his home here in Gaoling. It just wouldn't work out. Still, Korra couldn't help but fantasize about meeting an Ichiro her age, but every teenager fantasized now and again, even if the dreams were too lofty or specific to ever be realized.

She tried not to raid her candy pouch before getting to the hotel, but failed spectacularly in this department, to the point where hardly 37 steps off of Ichiro's front porch, she opened the bag and demolished a pair of green spun-sugary confections. An almost catlike smile overtook her face as she savoured the treats, before she paused.

For all the candy she bought, Korra had mentally inventoried each piece, and she didn't remember these spun-sugar treats being on the list. Further examination of her candy hoard revealed two things: firstly, that she needed to pass through the market on the way back to Summer's Estate to buy a bit more, but secondly, that she had a noticeable amount of extra candy. She blamed Ichiro for it, although didn't for a moment think that there could be anything wrong with the candy. If he was trying to drug or poison her, it would succeed, because she popped another pair of the green spun-sugar bites into her mouth, unintentionally emitting a delightful squeal as she realized how much she loved these new treats. Yup, Ichiro was a friend in her books now. She'd have to ask him where he got those from tomorrow.

A rather unceremonious kick later, and the door to Kwan and Nakkoa's room flew open, with a rather satisfied Korra swaggering in as the door swung shut behind her.

"Well look who decided to show up," Nakkoa quipped, "if you were older I might have thought you went off gallivanting with some guy who would bed you this evening."

"Not everyone goes gallivanting the same way you do, Naki," Kwan elbowed the firebender, earning an irate look from her more because of the nickname.

"But tell us, Avatar:" Nakkoa composed herself and took a seat over some papers, "where did you run off to? You look like you saw a healer, and like you just inherited an estate."

"I did, and I wish," Korra laughed as she kicked off her boots and threw herself onto one of the three empty beds, "I met a really friendly guy who apparently knows you two though. He also gave me candy, which automatically makes him awesome."

"I wouldn't have taken you for a candy fan," Kwan laughed, "although the color of your teeth and that little colorful bag on your hip kind of confirms your claims."

"How can someone NOT love candy?" Korra sat up, a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Some of us love the more refined things in life," Nakkoa chortled, "but come now; why should you complain about my distaste? That just means more for you."

"Aha, silver lining," Korra nodded approvingly, lying back down. "Smart woman."

"Hm," Nakkoa hummed, "well, fortunately for you and your sweet tooth, we're here another day before our ship leaves, so rest up, go kick ass tomorrow in the pit or whatever you do, and enjoy yourself. There's no rule saying this trip can't be fun."

"I'll take those words to heart," Korra chuckled as she stripped her fur skirt and other blue accessories off until she was just in her baggy pants and blue top, undoing her hair again in the process. "But believe it or not, I'm deadass tired."

Almost as if she did it out of sheer will, Korra rolled right over, pulling a sheet over her body and closing her eyes. Either she had legitimately just crashed and fallen asleep right there on the spot, or the snoring coming from her bed was merely imitated and she was trying to annoy her two travelling companions.

"She's got the right idea," Kwan noted, "Mind if I kill the lights, Naki?"

"If you stop calling me that, sure," Nakkoa nodded as the lights went out. For a moment, she was shrouded in darkness as she glanced from the sleeping Avatar over to her old partner in crime. Their mission was still clear, although the kid was a lot livelier than Nakkoa had anticipated.

Korra was an endearing and intriguing creature; the energy of a sugar-induced toddler, but with the enthusiasm of a girl her age and the strength of a woman twice her age.

" _The risks…"_ Nakkoa thought to herself as she sighed, _"She's so strong already and she doesn't know the first thing about proper training barring which way to throw a fireball. To fathom the power this girl will have at her peak… she will be unstoppable, and thus needs to be stopped."_

Nakkoa put her forehead against the desk she was sitting at, mumbling.

" _No… it's just paranoia."_ she attempted to reason with herself, _"It runs deep in the family; it's how Nani fell from grace all these years ago. To think we coulda been royalty, and…" She stammered, growling for a moment. "How does Kwan make it look so easy?!"_

Nakkoa swung her head in the direction of the sleeping Korra, but didn't say a word.

" _Rest easy, little Avatar."_ she whispered to herself, _"your time will come…"_


	7. Chapter 7: The Interregnum Cycle

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _A curiosity I have at the moment is what people think of Nakkoa and Kwan thus far. OCs are always fairly divisive, but I try to make sure mine "fit in" with canon without being too obtrusive. I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts on them, for better or worse. That aside, at the beginning of this fic I mentioned that there was going to be a lot of material surrounding Korra's past lives, as well as that mysterious "Interregnum Cycle". As the chapter title indicates, this is where we get our first taste of one of Korra's more nefarious past lives. More stories similar to this will follow in time._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: THE INTERREGNUM CYCLE**

Kwan had no trouble dealing with Korra's light snoring, since hers was heavier. Nakkoa was a lighter sleeper, although she was also not quite ready to sleep yet. She still vividly remembered that night a decade ago when she and the rest of the Red Lotus had met up with schemes to capture or slay the newly discovered Avatar. While killing and maiming things was no above Nakkoa's low moral standard, even she shuddered briefly at the thought of torturing a small child. It was less strong of an emotion now as Korra was in the middle of transitioning from a little girl into a grown woman, but even then, the kid had no idea what they had in store for her. Fortunately, however, it seemed that Nakkoa was thus far alone in her paranoia and desire to kill the Avatar—which meant she was safe for the time being.

Nakkoa wondered what Kwan thought about all of this, although didn't say anything at first. Kwan was a grumpy woman when she was woken up without a good reason.

Well, this *was* a good reason, and so a few nudges and whispers later, and Kwan was awake, smacking her lips, grunting, hitting Nakkoa on the shoulder, and groaning about how she had been pretty deep asleep when Nakkoa had roused her, which in turn made her groggy and grumpy. The moon was still high in the sky outside the hotel, where Naga slept peacefully under the stars. Nakkoa wasn't too fond of Korra's animal companion, but she knew there would be absolutely no reasoning with her to get rid of it, if her parents couldn't even turn the tides. Kwan even wagered that Korra would rather turn around and go home than leave Naga behind.

"The hell you need, sister?" Kwan mumbled almost incoherently.

"Do you remember why we are here?" She asked.

"Because it sure beats sleeping in the cargo hold of a ship underneath a Satomobile," Kwan replied without skipping a beat.

"No," Nakkoa seized Kwan's shoulders, her voice lowered, "why we are travelling with the Avatar at all in the first place."

"I do," Kwan nodded, "I don't like it, but we've gone too far to turn back now, yeah?"

"10 years is a long time to wait," Nakkoa twirled a knife between her fingers.

"A few hours isn't though," Kwan riposted, "this couldn't have waited until morning why?"

"Because there's no telling what the Avatar's gonna do next," Nakkoa reminded her without so much as a beat going by, "and right now, she's asleep."

"She has a name, y'know," Kwan shook her head, "Sheesh, I know you're tryin' to dehumanize her and stuff, but c'mon. Korra's only 14 for fuck's sake."

"Tell me," Nakkoa looked Kwan dead in the eye, "would you rather have to kill a girl you know; someone that you know the heart of? You knew her likes, dislikes, her passions, her fears, her skills, her shortcomings, who she likes and who scares her… it becomes personal. Would rather kill a girl like that, or would rather kill a girl only known as "The Avatar"? Which is easier?"

"Look," Kwan grunted again, her disappointment from getting her sleep interrupted still more than apparent, "I already said I ain't on board with this whole 'killing her' thing you keep going on about. You're being paranoid, and I don't like it—so don't go looking for validation from me. I'm in it because I've been instructed to be. I've done my share of murder and assault, and I've lost more than half my life to either the slammer, the Triads, or the Red Lotus, and I'm frankly more just about teaching the kid how to be a good Avatar. Just keep in mind that Korra didn't exactly sign up or volunteer for her lot in life, and that if we could get her working for us, that would alleviate the need to off her, wouldn't it? Now shaddup and go to sleep. You're worrying too much."

With that, Kwan flopped back down and buried her head in her pillow to fall asleep again before Nakkoa could reply. She mentally cursed her younger sister and her stubbornness, and while she definitely was the more charismatic of the two, she couldn't help but envy Kwan's level head. How had she escaped the family curse, Nakkoa would never know.

Fortunately for them, Korra had genuinely been asleep and thus had no clue about the conspiracy literally going on behind her back. Instead, she found herself wandering down deserted halls that she had no recollection of, and yet that seemed all too familiar.

It seemed like an older version of the Fire Nation palace based on the red motifs and orange glow from flames on the walls. Korra glanced down at herself and realized that, while it was not one of those nightmares where she wasn't wearing pants, they and her shirt were the only things she had on—certainly not anything presentable to the Firelord, whoever he or she may be.

Whatever the case, Korra felt compelled to jog down the hall to see where it led. It took her to a massive chamber that was clearly the Firelord's throne, where a middle-aged man was perched on a throne beside a woman that was almost certainly his wife. The oddity of the situation was that between them was an orange-clad woman with long brown hair. Korra had seen pictures of ancient Air Nomads before (although had obviously never met one considering they were nearly 170 years before her time), but this one looked different. She wore more vibrant oranges and reds, and only a small end of her arrow tattoo was visible from behind her long bangs. Korra's eyes followed the character's flowing robes down to her feet, and the fact that this woman was barefooted made Korra feel a lot less guilty about her own state of dress.

She stepped into the room and called out, wondering if this was a dream or not.

"Firelord?" She looked at the man in the distance as the Air Nomad vanished with a wisp of white and blue smoke.

"Come now, Imalek," the man rose and opened his arms, "you know you can just call me Razon. How oft must I remind you?"

"Imalek?" Korra tilted her head, "No, I'm Korra. I've never even heard—"

"Always putting on your masks and playing charades, are you, Avatar?" Razon interrupted her, "come now, while it is amusing the first few times, even that trick needs some variety every now and again."

"Uh, yeah, I'm the Avatar," Korra stammered, her situation not quite clicking yet. "but who's Imalek? And where did that airbender go?"

"Now, now," the Fire Lady spoke, "Imalek, you should save your past life manifestation facades for one of your actual performances. You're wasting good talent if you're only going to show us."

"Um, sorry?" Korra glanced down at her hands, and was shocked upon realizing they were not her own. They were larger, but proportionally smaller, with lighter skin and blue arrow tattoos on the front. Korra ran her hands up into her hair, which was much less coarse than her own.

The moment Korra realized what was going on was a game-changer. Imalek was an Avatar—one of Korra's past lives, and here she was in this dream… vision… thingy… manifesting herself as this Air Nomad. Korra wondered briefly why this was; what purpose did this vision serve? But then suddenly she felt the most unusual sensation: her body and mind were not her own, and she felt an invading but not necessarily unwelcome force. Imalek had come to manifest her mind and spirit into Korra's.

It was one of the most surreal experiences Korra had ever been part of, and had Nakkoa or Kwan been awake, they would have actually seen an ancient Air Nomad sleeping where Korra had been. The manifestation was very real. But who was this past life? Where in history was she from and what was her significance?

Korra soon found out. The scene shifted multiple times, revealing that the conversation with the Firelord hinted at an alliance backed by the Avatar herself. Korra wondered why an Air Nomad would pledge loyalty to the Fire Nation, but then when the scene swirled around and whisked them away to the Earth King's throne, things got more complicated. Scenes in the Water Tribe and Air Temples revealed similar results. Whoever this Avatar Imalek was, she had essentially played the leaders of the world; convincing them all to support her endeavours, which kept the world in a delicate but solid era of peace. There were no wars in Imalek's lifetime, and so Korra started to wonder if this was the lesson to be learned here.

She regained control of her body again as she departed from what was apparently the Eastern Air Temple. If being able to fly like this was part of airbending, she wanted to learn those secrets soon. When she landed however, she found herself face to face with a much more traditional female airbender who crossed her arms as she looked down at Korra.

"Uh, hey?" Korra waved sheepishly. "Can I help you?"

"I know what you saw, little one," the matriarch warned. "And while I share the same connection to Avatar Imalek as you, I would kindly warn you against going down the path she took."

"What did she do?" Korra tilted her head, "and who are you?"

"I am Avatar Yangchen," the woman answered, "Five incarnations before you. Imalek's treachery managed to keep the world free from war, but at what cost? There was enmity between the four nations, including the Air Nomads. Each leader or set of leaders thought the other leaders were conspiring against them. In a way, they were right."

"How so? What were they doing?" Korra was clinging to Yangchen's every word, wondering the significance of this story. This was the first time she had ever heard an actual story of one of her past lives, and all of a sudden there was a whole new set of thrills to being the Avatar.

"During the age of Imalek," Yangchen explained, "The Avatar wielded a great deal of political power. People from all nations strived to earn this individual's support for their side and their campaigns, and the fact that she was not the first in a long-running trend of incarnations that were exalted above their station meant that Avatar Imalek could get away with anything she pleased. The Four Nations did not catch on until long after her death, but those who followed her were even more dangerous than she."

"Was she by chance one of the Interregnum Avatars?" Korra asked, hoping to finally get closure on that name she had heard so many times growing up, but that no one seemed willing to talk to her about.

"She was indeed," Yangchen nodded, "the 14th of 20, although some claim 21. I do not know how much you know of them, young one, but do not throw your life away as they did. It is a dangerous road that you will see many times as you grow older."

"So what was the purpose of this visit?" Korra asked, her tone and expression making her reminiscent of a young child asking her mother about this or that, "Is this a dream, or is this the spirit world? Because I kinda haven't ever been very spiritual."

"We all have our struggles, Korra," Yangchen put her hand on the little Avatar's shoulder, "but to answer your question: this is real, and you are in the Spirit World for the moment. Sometimes when the body is unconscious the Avatar Spirit will act on its own, as it did when Avatar Aang froze himself in an iceberg, or as it did with you just now, in taking you to the spirit world. Mastering the spiritual side of the Avatar's abilities will enable you to make trips like these whenever you please—not to mention you will also obtain the ability to manifest yourself as one of your past lives at a given time."

"Well then," Korra's lower lip stuck out, more in a contemplative pout than an upset pout, "it looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"So it would seem," Yangchen nodded. "I wish you safe travels and a long, prosperous life, Korra. We shall certainly speak again in times to come."

With that, Korra was jolted awake, and after rolling onto her back, she gazed up at the ceiling in the pitch darkness, contemplating everything she had just experienced and seen.

Yangchen's warnings seemed legitimate, and even little Korra could see how it could be dangerous if the Avatar was a commanding political entity among the four nations. Imalek seemed impartial, but was she? Korra had only seen glimpses into this manipulative woman's life, and while she had gotten an effective summary, surely there was much more to her life than just the politics she played. On a similar note, Korra wondered what would happen there was an Avatar who did not even pretend to be impartial? What if she turned out that way? If she wielded physical, spiritual, and political power on par with Avatar Imalek, what would she do?

On the other hand, Korra was hyped up and excited, because the first piece of a puzzle she had been clamouring to try and solve for nearly a decade had fallen into place.

Avatar Imalek was an Interregnum Avatar, and now Korra knew at least a little about these mysterious entities. There were 20 or 21 of them, and they were apparently black marks in history. Korra was wary of the notion, but at the same time, the kind of political power that Imalek had wielded made the young girl's mind wander. The way Yangchen worded it made it sound like Imalek was far from being the worst of these characters, and despite Imalek's reign of peace, it did seem like she was dangerously manipulative. She wished she could talk with her interregnum past lives the way she had conversed with Yangchen, but she lamented in knowing that it would have to be another time, or after she had mastered the spiritual aspect of being the Avatar. Despite all of this, Korra grinned ear to ear with excitement. While she was borderline convinced that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep at all that night, she eventually did exactly that, although there was a new fire ignited in her heart: a new passion for what being the Avatar entailed—the secrets, the power, the connections: Korra hungered for it all.

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 **Imalek** _(Air Nomad, Female):_ __The 14th Avatar in the Interregnum Cycle. A cunning woman_ remembered for her devious ability to powerfully influence those around her. While she had full peace during her reign, it was speculated that this was primarily due to her manipulative machinations rather than the world actually desiring peace. It was years before anyone had realized what she had done, and by that time she was long gone.  
_

 **Yangchen** _(Air Nomad, Female):_ _A wise Avatar who was so effective at keeping the peace that her reign was without wars as well, as was the generation that succeeded hers. A contrast to the Interregnums, she used their lives and deeds as lessons for her successors.  
_

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 2


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl Named Avatar

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _One of the interesting things about Korra and Nakkoa/Kwan right now is that they really don't know each other very well. Korra is following them because of promises of training and power (part of why the book is named accordingly) and obviously the sisters are trying to get Korra to Zaheer and the Red Lotus for whatever nefarious schemes they have planned for her. But they haven't really stopped to try and get to know each other, which changes slightly in this chapter, for better or worse._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: THE GIRL NAMED AVATAR**

While Korra had not intended to pay another visit to the Earth Rumble Stadium the next morning, she was so full of energy from her vision/trip last night that she had to find way to let it out.

"And where are you going this early?" Nakkoa quipped, "I hardly expected you to be up before noon, if what your father told me about you is true."

"Don't get me wrong," Korra was pulling on her boots and slinging a bag over her shoulder, "the morning is still evil, but I'm pumped up and full of energy, so I'm going to get the shit beaten out of me to help calm me down."

"It's really not that bad of an idea," Kwan raised her eyebrow as Korra disappeared out the door.

"I'll never understand you earthbenders," Nakkoa shook her head. "But tell me, Kwan: Did you notice something different about her? She had a certain skip in her step that she didn't have yesterday, and she hasn't even raided her candy pouch this morning.

"A nice dream, perhaps?" Kwan shrugged, "or maybe it's just one of those days where her biorhythm is at a peak. Whether or not you believe in that kind of thing, it does still hold water."

"Perhaps I'll book a seat in the stands today then," Nakkoa mused, "I want to see what our little Avatar is up to…"

Korra had jumped up on Naga and taken off towards the southern fringes of town again. She went a full 55 minutes between waking up and eating her first piece of candy, which was impressive to her considering it often took a great deal of self-control not to just empty the entire bag into her mouth.

"Avatar!" Kazuya opened his arms upon seeing the plucky young waterbender return to his arena, "here to get your face rocked in again, or are you in it to win it?"

"I'm always in it to win it," Korra quipped, "Also, I have a name, by the way."

"And you didn't even tell it to me last time," Kazuya laughed, "you just came in all 'I'm the Avatar', and I did the rest."

"Deal with it," Korra snarked, "I suspect you don't care though."

"I don't," Kazuya admitted straightforwardly, "but if it makes you feel better, feel free to say it."

"Korra," Korra's lip stuck out again in her trademark pout. "Avatar Korra."

"Cute name," Kazuya shrugged as he counted out a pile of coins, "although you should stick with your ring name in the arena. It adds a sense of mystery, and crowds eat that kind of shit right up. They do that, I make money. I make money, and you get a larger cut. You get a larger cut, and you can buy more of that candy you're snacking on."

Korra's sweet tooth had finally won a longstanding battle, and the moment Kazuya had turned away from his coins and back to face her, Korra's mouth was packed with confections.

"Either that," he continued, "or the sugar rush might amp up your performance. Let's see what you've got for me today, kid…"

In some ways it was a repeat of the previous day; while in others it was a new set of adventures. She went against three "preliminary competitors" in fights that she considered to be little more than warm-ups. Even without waterbending and firebending, Korra proved to be an extremely agile opponent with swift reflexes and even faster reaction times—which served her surprisingly well in a competition where many movements were slow but powerful.

Going against Titanborn again felt satisfying though, since this time Korra was ready for her moves and knew how to 'dance' to stay safe. She couldn't help but do a little waterbending showing-off after that victory, but fortunately did not get disqualified for it since it was technically not done during a match. Today would be a good day, she thought.

Korra left the arena a few hours later with all of her teeth miraculously still intact. She earned a few scratches and bruises, including a rather nasty cut over her right eye. She had also earned a light sprain after her 6th competitor knocked her out of the ring so hard that she had bowled over about four or five people that had been sitting in the 4th row of the stands—a "record launch distance" according to the announcer. Said sprain caused Korra to limit the weight she put on her left leg. She was still fairly vindicated that she had managed to beat Titanborn though, and that coupled with the two wins she had scored after Titanborn had made it a satisfying string of victories overall—even if it had culminated in a glorious loss. Luckily, Naga was there waiting for her outside the arena, and she nudged Korra from behind as if to prompt her to climb up.

"Thanks, girl," Korra sighed as she climbed up onto Naga's back, emptying what was now her 5th skin of water into her mouth. "My leg's killing me. Let's head into town; see if we can find Ichiro again or something."

She wasn't sure if his healing abilities could do anything about her ankle, but even if they couldn't, she still *had* to know where he procured those delicious little green confections.

This time Korra only dismounted twice when in town: once to buy Naga some meaty snacks, and one other time to buy herself a bite to eat and to refill her candy bag. Despite her lack of formal training much beyond whatever basics the White Lotus had taught her in the 'prison-compound' (as she affectionately called it), Korra had proven to be a formidable fighter, and Kazuya had not been lying when he said it paid well.

To her slight dismay, however, she was unable to find Ichiro, and so she turned around and headed back to Summer's Estate. So perhaps it had not been an actual sprain, but it still hurt to put pressure on her left ankle. Fortunately, Naga didn't seem to mind carrying her as she always had, and so the trip home was without incident. Korra had expected to find both the sisters back at the suite, and so was curious when she only found Kwan.

"Where'd Nakkoa go?" She asked curiously, limping to a nearby chair and taking off her boots.

"Not sure," Kwan shrugged, "I'd ask you the same thing, but your limp and the wonderful colors your skin is turning kind of give it away."

"But I got money!" Korra grinned stupidly from ear to ear. "And candy. Win-win."

A lot of things were on her mind at the moment though, and even Kwan could tell this, based on the way Korra's eyes wandered and her lip stuck out. Kwan had learned quickly from observing Korra's visage that the girl had a pout for almost any situation.

"I know I ain't the best conversationalist or nothin'," Kwan pointed out, "but if you wanna talk about this or that, I'm ears."

"There's one thing, actually," Korra lied. It was more only a half-lie, because this was the primary thing that was relevant to Kwan. "I heard you were a lavabender?"

Kwan did not reply, but instead pulled a rock out of her coat pocket, before melting it in her hand, forming it into a lava throwing star which she spun around between her hands for a moment before hardening it again and stowing it away. Korra looked like she had just been given free access to the entire stock of a candy store with how her bright blue eyes lit up.

"Can you teach me that trick?" She would have likely sprung up and maybe even grovelled, but her leg made her not want to move, especially since there was some red and purple swelling just above her left foot.

"No," Kwan replied rather bluntly, "Firstly, it ain't just a mere trick, and those who would abuse this power could literally bring cities and societies to ruin in a fell swoop."

"I wouldn't do that," Korra tried to reason; "I'm the Avatar. Keeping balance is kind of what I'm supposed to do, yeah?"

"Everyone claims they wouldn't do that," Kwan noted, "Before you try 'n argue this point with me though, I need you to understand two things. Firstly, when I say no, that means no. When I change my mind, you'll be sure to know."

"What's the second thing?" Korra lowered her head, looking humbled, "and… is there any way I could get you to change your mind?"

"The second thing…" Kwan spoke up again, "was indeed that my answer ain't always gonna be no. I'll change my mind about teaching you after you've shown discipline and focus. Lavabending is an extremely powerful art, and so even bein' able to grasp it would be crazy difficult until you've mastered earthbending. I'll be happy to teach you in the future, Korra… but it's a dangerous skill and you could really hurt yourself if you dunno what you're doin'. I don't want that to happen to you." Kwan was by no means attracted to the young Avatar, but she found the kid to be rather endearing in a way that she had not anticipated. If Nakkoa's paranoia turned out to be true—if the Avatar went renegade and the Red Lotus felt obligated to try and slay her, Kwan would be hard-pressed to join them. She could still get behind the idea of moulding Korra to their ideal version of a "Protector of Freedom" (as Zaheer worded it), but maybe Kwan was going soft. Either that or maybe she was just revealing her true colors, but either way she was starting to like Korra as a friend. Vivacious as the Avatar was, Kwan found Korra to be amiable, charming, and enthusiastic. It was hard not to like her, which made her wonder why her sister tried to keep herself so distant. Did Nakkoa's paranoia really grip her that tightly?

"So you would trust me with that then?" Korra looked excitedly at the woman that she imagined now as one of her future teachers.

"Sure," Kwan pushed a smile, "I mean I wouldn't go teaching just anyone that kind of thing, but someone as important as the Avatar could probably put it to use. You're a good kid, Korra, and I feel like too many people don't wanna put a name to your face. They just wanna call you 'Avatar' and throw their problems onto your shoulders and hope that you can solve them."

"Well, I mean I could try," Korra reasoned with a shrug, "I mean, I love being the Avatar and all, and people just gotta deal with it… but it does kind of bug me when people care more about what I am rather than who I am. I have a name too, y'know…"

She lowered her head. Kazuya's words in the arena had stung a little deeper than Korra was proud of admitting. The host, contestants, and audiences in Earth Rumble XIII didn't see Korra; they didn't even see Avatar Korra. All they saw was "The Avatar", and that was all most of them even cared to see, it seemed.

"Now," Kwan stepped up and put her fingers under Korra's chin, lifting her face back up, "I ain't no expert on this sort of thing either, and so as much as I'd love to help, please don't come running to me for these kinds of things… but I think that's why it's important that we find someone who can help you connect with your spiritual side. I'm sure your past lives have much more noteworthy insight than some backcountry earthbender—even those weird Interregnum fellows my sister's obsessed with or whatever."

"Well, I appreciate it either way," Korra gave a genuine, sweet little smile. She wasn't ready to tell Kwan about her vision and experience last night where she manifested as Avatar Imalek and spoke to Avatar Yangchen, but she appreciated that Kwan had taken the time to hear her out, and to call her by name. She liked Nakkoa, but had yet to ever hear the firebender call her by her name, and after reflecting on Kazuya's unintentionally hurtful words, it kind of stung Korra too.

"My pleasure," Kwan smiled as Korra lowered her head again; pondering the things she was told. "Now, you rest up a bit while I go find out where my sister's carousing around at. Maybe I can see if she has a stick up her ass that I can help her pull out."

"Oh, she's not THAT bad," Korra giggled. "I appreciate her too."

"That's better than most could say," Kwan retorted with a dry laugh, "if you ask me I'd say she's insufferable, but I won't burden you with sister issues, kid."

"Alright," Korra chuckled as Kwan disappeared out the door, "I'll see you around then."

After Kwan left, Korra clutched her hair, absentmindedly pulling at the two locks on either side of her head, just below the beads that separated them. She was conflicted. Maybe she was just overreacting from her own naturally unstable teenage emotions, but there were seeds of an identity crisis being sowed here, and Korra realized it.

On one hand, she was the Avatar, and the world had to deal with it. She liked that aspect about herself. It gave her plenty of fantasies and delusions of grandeur, but at her core, Korra hoped that she could use these incredible abilities and skills to make the world a better place. The praise from being a hero would be nice, but Korra also felt that it would be nice to live in a more harmonious world. With this in mind, being the Avatar was not something Korra disliked. She embraced it, and rather loved it about herself to the point where she scared herself thinking about what might happen if these abilities were somehow stripped from her.

On the other hand, she had a name, and she loved her name too. She didn't mind being called 'Avatar', but it seemed that there were a lot of people that simply saw the Avatar as an object—that saw *her* as an object as a result. She wanted to embrace her identity as the Avatar, but didn't want that identity to consume her and erase her name to history. It made her think in particular about the Interregnum Avatars—they had been people too, and she wondered if they were ever remembered as people, or were they just mysterious nameless Avatars from a bygone age? That was not how Korra wished for herself to go down in history, at any rate.

She pulled herself to her feet, drinking some water to clear her head, before heading to her bed and lying down. Maybe if she slept she would be able to go back to the Spirit World before they left for Republic City tomorrow. Perhaps she wouldn't be so lucky, and would just sleep through the evening and afternoon, all the way until the 'evil' morning when their ship set sail for Republic City. She didn't imagine sleeping that long, however, and so even as Korra drifted off in her afternoon nap, her mind had other plans as to what to play for her subconscious.


	9. Chapter 9: The Apparition

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This chapter's kind of weird, but it sets a lot of foreshadowing into place, and the cameo at the end of the chapter may or may not be the real deal. That said, the characters Korra meets in her daydream might be real or might not. This is definitely not the only time we'll run into these apparitions though, hence the significance of the chapter name._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER NINE: THE APPARITION**

Most people tended to associate daydreaming with positive implications, since they were often done while awake or at least semi-conscious, and usually involved various fantasies or dreams. Other times they were literally dreams during the day, such as in Korra's case. The contents of these dreams varied, with some being more pleasant than others.

Korra was not sure what to make of this one though. She found herself in the same area surrounding the Eastern Air Temple that she had seen when she spoke with Yangchen, but this time the entire place was deserted. The towering pagodas of the temple were visible from the distance, and they looked in decent repair. Perhaps this location was merely her mind painting a generic setting rather than trying to dig up something symbolic.

The only other figure Korra saw was herself, however. Maybe she was a little older, but she was dressed exactly the same: that light blue form-fitting top, the dark blue sweatpants, and little else except an unusual set of heavy bracelets around her wrists and ankles. If these were metal, they looked to be made of solid gold, and while they resembled shackles, they didn't have latches or openings. Her eyes also shimmered blue and white, as if she was in the Avatar State.

"Who are you?" Korra asked the apparition.

"I am Korra," the apparition replied bluntly. It had a low, commanding voice that Korra could not place as belonging to anyone she knew; "Or rather, I am you. I am the concerns and fears of your mind personified. So tell me, Korra: Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I?" Korra tilted her head. "I'm Avatar Korra."

"Which are you first?" Korra's projection demanded.

"Well, I'd have to be the Avatar first, right?" Korra reasoned, "duty and all that stuff, or something. But I don't wanna just be the Avatar. I want to still be Korra too."

"Then ensure you keep your priorities straight." the apparition warned. "Embrace your status as the Avatar, but do not lose yourself in it if you wish to preserve Korra."

"What else can you tell me?" Korra asked.

"I can hardly give you advice you don't already know at least slightly," the apparition gave a hollow laugh, her glowing featureless eyes making it creepier than it should have been, "After all, I am you. I am merely reasoning with you on how to balance Korra and Avatar Korra in your life if you seek to preserve both."

"Of course I do!" Korra exclaimed, "I can't just stop being the Avatar, but I don't want to lose myself and my name in the process."

"Then don't," the projection advised. "Be yourself. If 'yourself' is the Avatar, then be the Avatar. If 'yourself' is Korra, then be Korra. If 'yourself' is Avatar Korra, then be Avatar Korra."

"That doesn't even make sense!" One of Korra's brows rose slightly while the other sunk, followed by her lower lip sticking out.

"What it means is that you are in control of your destiny." the projection explained, "You chose to leave home and travel the world. You chose to embrace being the Avatar as a little child. Every action you choose has a consequence, for good or ill. If you fear that Korra is being overshadowed by Avatar Korra, then do what you know you must do in order to rectify it. If you think that it is merely a phase; that you will get over the Earth Rumble Host's words, then disregard it and continue living how you please. All I am saying at the bottom line, Korra, is to think. Ponder the consequences of balancing your own spirit and the Avatar Spirit, and ponder what happens if the balance is too skewed. There is no right and wrong answer here… although if you allow this imbalance, your name will consume your identity… or your status as the Avatar will consume you. Make of that what you will."

Korra paused to contemplate this advice, looking down at her bare feet for a moment before looking back up and realizing the apparition had changed. It still resembled her, except the gold bracelets around her wrists and ankles were replaced with actual shackles, and a thick chain of heavy links was wrapped around her right hand a forearm. Instead of glowing Avatar State eyes, the apparition's eyes were a dull, featureless white, and her skin appeared to be greyer.

"Wait, what happened?" Korra looked confused, "you aren't me."

" _Become the Avatar,"_ the apparition did not appear to be moving or speaking, and yet Korra would swear that she heard these words in her mind, _"master the spirits… purify what has long since been defiled. Find… me…"_

And with that, the apparition faded away, and soon Korra slipped right through the illusory plain, plunging into the abyss before being awakened from her nap. She had no idea how much time had actually passed, and for a moment she lay there contemplating the conversation she had had. She wondered if that had been another spirit world trip and if that apparition had been an actual spirit; or if this had all just been a dream inside her own mind, with both sides of her conflicted argument carefully presenting their points. The apparition with her wearing golden bracelets had felt like herself, but that shackled apparition had felt like a very real outside force trying to get into her head. Who or what had that thing been? Korra didn't really want to worry too much about it, because it was likely just her mind playing tricks on her.

She sat up, putting her left foot down and putting pressure on it to see if it still hurt. There was a sting in her ankle, but it wasn't enough to prevent her from standing. Korra was made from some seriously resilient stock, and it would take much more than a twist to keep her down.

The sun was setting on Gaoling by the time Korra got dressed to head out again, and neither Kwan nor Nakkoa had returned yet. She only had a few hours until the ship to Republic City would depart, and many of those would be spent sleeping. She had to try one last time to find Ichiro. Fortunately, since she had visited his home last time, she knew where to find it—or at least thought she did. She and Naga got lost a few times, although after Korra stopped and let Naga guide her to Ichiro's house they got there without incident. It was difficult to gauge the actual intelligence of a polar bear-dog in comparison to humans, but as Korra dismounted, she was almost certain Naga gave her this sassy look that could very well have been her calling out Korra's terrible navigational skills.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Korra pouted as she stepped up to Ichiro's door and knocked. For a moment there was silence, and Korra briefly thought he wasn't home. Right as she was about to turn and leave however, Ichiro answered the door.

"Well, well," he cooed, "if it isn't my favourite little Avatar. What brings you to my humble abode? You don't quite look in need of healing like you did last time"

"The hits were easier to shrug off this time," Korra admitted with a light shrug which betrayed her bad posture, "I mean if you're offering I wouldn't say no, but I just wanted to say goodbye since I'm out of here tomorrow. I also wanted to ask you about those candies."

"Did you want some more?" Ichiro offered with a playful grin. His eyes widened when Korra excitedly seized his shoulders.

"Of course!" She jumped up and down like a giddy schoolgirl, grinning ear to ear, "and you should totally tell me where you get them. I've got money burning a hole in my pocket right now!"

"Sadly, I cannot disclose my secret," Ichiro invited Korra in, "but I can give you a bag that might last you about 6½ minutes."

Korra's left eyebrow went up as her right one sunk, her lip jutting out once again. "That's it?"

"Maybe," Ichiro gave a hearty laugh, "It depends on how fast you demolish them, little one."

"I have some restraint!" Korra argued.

"Smile," Ichiro offered, waiting for Korra to flash her slightly discolored teeth. The green tint they had exposed Korra's bluff immediately, and she pouted upon this realization.

"You're a bad person." Korra frowned, further amplifying her pout.

"And so what does that make you, coming all this way just to see a 'bad person' and say goodbye?" Ichiro teased with a playful grin.

"Smartass," Korra's pout intensified. Ichiro could not help but laugh at her dramatic expression.

"Whatever the case," Ichiro sighed, changing the subject as to not tear his young friend down too far, "I will miss you, little Avatar."

"I have a name, you know." Korra piped up. She thought back to Kazuya and back to her daydream earlier and shook her head. She didn't think Ichiro was doing it on purpose, but her teenaged mind wanted a bit of proper closure, as well as admittance from the man himself.

"And it's a rather pretty one," Ichiro smiled. "Korra, was it? I just figured you weren't big on using names, and so I went with nicknames."

"What made you think that?" Korra tilted her head.

"You've never used my name since meeting me," Ichiro smirked. "I don't really see you as the passive-aggressive type though; I feel if you truly loathed my affectionate nickname that you would have said something much sooner."

"Are you this persistent of a smartass to everyone you meet?" Korra pouted. He had outsmarted her again, and she didn't have a comeback ready.

"I am indeed," Ichiro laughed before rising to his feet and tossing her a sack of candy, "but I will not keep you… Korra. Thank you for taking your time to meet me; I do hope our paths cross again sometime."

"Thanks for putting up with me," Korra admitted, "I mean, other than the two sisters… I don't really have any other friends. I don't imagine you'd want to come with me, would you?"

Hearing the stories of "Team Avatar" in the era of Avatar Aang made Korra wish she had a little band of friends like that. Kwan and Nakkoa were clever and Kwan especially was rather humourous, but they were both about twice her age and were not really her 'Team Avatar'. Perhaps the conflict between "Korra" and "The Avatar" was deeper than just her name. On one hand, she was excited to start learning more of the bending arts to augment her already respectable skills, but on the other, she was almost certain that her masters would be men and women twice her age that had vast knowledge of their respective arts. Finding teenaged prodigies the way her predecessor had did not seem like a lucky enough combination to happen again so soon. As Korra returned home for that evening, these were the types of things on her mind. She wanted to be the Avatar just as all of her past lives had been, always imagining that mastering those abilities would help bring the world back into balance. She started to realize that there was much more to this notion than she previously thought.

Korra did not have any dreams, visions, or trips to the spirit world that evening; nor was she visited by that cryptic apparition she had daydreamed of, and so ultimately she woke up as refreshed as she could be for it being morning. This time the three women boarded the ship as passengers rather than cargo, and even Naga was allowed on with them. Something behind them, however, caused Nakkoa to cast her eyes back uncomfortably before they made their way to the suite. It was a 2-2½ day voyage to Republic City, and so Kwan had steeled herself for a restless Avatar on the journey there, and could only imagine what Nakkoa was preparing for.

Korra glanced behind them to see what had flustered Nakkoa so, but only saw an elderly man with a three-pointed silver beard, and a long pointy mustache to match. His skin had a darker tone to it, and so this old-timer very well might have been from the Water Tribes. Korra wanted to talk to him, but when everyone was still boarding, her opportunity would be later.

She remained on the deck as the ship left the port, sailing west back down the mighty river that connected it to the sea. She thought about going to look for that old man, wondering what he could have done to strike such discomfort into Nakkoa's heart for even a second (for Nakkoa vehemently denied any such thing, and even Kwan backed her up), but she didn't have to look far at all. Instead the old man found Korra, approaching her while one of his dark blue eyes widened as he got right up in her face.

"So… you're the Avatar, is it?" His tone was lively and dramatic, especially for a man who was likely in his mid-late 80s.

"That's me," Korra gave a sheepish smile, "off on my adventure to master the elements. Can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact… you can." The old-timer lowered his voice. "I'm on a reconnaissance mission, hunting down four powerful benders."

"I mean, I'm the Avatar," Korra introduced herself, "but I'm still kind of in training so I'm not sure if I'd qualify as powerful or not."

"Avatar, hmm?" the old man raised his eyebrows, "well then, missy, I think you might have simplified my search in one way.

"Really?" This old geezer wasn't making too much sense, but Korra could have sworn he looked familiar in some way. Her first thought was some subconscious Avatar dream, but that couldn't be it; her past lives were all dead.

"Really, really." the man nodded. "And now you're prancing off to Republic City of all places! It's a bold move on your part, little one, but don't let the ramblings of some old geezer throw ya off."

"How did you know where I was going?" Korra looked defensive, "who are you, even? Are you following me? Did the White Lotus send you?"

"White Lotus?" the man scratched his beard, "Ahh yes. I've heard of them. I knew the original Grandmaster Lotus back in my day… but no. I just happened to be boarding the same boat as you. Whatever sinister plot they've got in store or you, I'm not part of it!"

"How did you know where I was going though?" Korra demanded, "And who are you?"

"Lass," the old man laughed and shook his head, "I know where you're going because I'm on the same ship as you, and only an idiot would take a ship without knowing its destination."

"Oh," Korra stared adamantly down at her boots, "um… right." She had walked right into that one; that was for sure. Foot, meet mouth.

"As for who I am…" the man looked Korra squarely in the eyes. "You can call me Wang Fire."

* * *

 _ **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** yup, that's Wang Fire. I couldn't have been the only one that felt cheated that we never saw or heard what happened to Sokka. I have a few ideas as to what to do with him here, but for now... teaser time._


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Republic City

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _I can't have been the only one to find it unsatisfying that we got no closure on Sokka. As such, he shows up a bit in this story. However, when Katara said he "was gone", in this case he's more referring to the fact that in his older age he's become a bit senile. There's only so much genius a man can handle, right? That aside, here's where we also get a glimpse of Republic City for the first time. Korra gets a few adventures here before we take her to the Red Lotus proper, and next week's chapters are all going to be quite entertaining. Also as a side note, any time Korra meets a new past life, I'll track it at the bottom of the chapter where it occurred. As such, I've updated the footer of Chapter 7 to reflect this change._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TEN: WELCOME TO REPUBLIC CITY**

Korra was in awe. She had heard legends of Wang Fire from some of the older citizens of the Water Tribe. Many claimed that he was actually just Katara's older brother Sokka, but the man hadn't been seen in the Tribe for years, and even Katara had always asserted that 'her brother was gone'. Wang Fire was a man whose legend had been blown perhaps out of proportion, but even in the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, the name had a reputation, and while many of his glorious feats had been attributed to or connected with Sokka in one way or another, it seemed that no one wished to prove that they were one in the same.

"THE Wang Fire?" Korra raised her fists to her cheeks excitedly. "No way!" The idea that Korra had just met a celebrity (despite her being something of one herself) was still an amazing concept to her, perhaps because of how young and inexperienced she was.

"As surely as the great hero Sokka of the Water Tribes found his trusty boomerang after the 100-year War!" Wang Fire tugged his beard both for show and as if to prove it wasn't fake.

"So I've heard all the stories even down south," Korra explained, "and I just have to know—what's your relationship to Sokka?"

"Sokka's a fine man," Wang fire rolled his shoulders before stroking his beard and resuming staring intently at Korra, "and he has imitated me many a time. You know what they say, Avatar: imitation is the best form of flattery."

"Isn't it 'imitation is the sincerest form of flattery'?" Korra tilted her head.

"Same thing," Wang Fire shrugged. "But whatever the case, I have business to attend to. Some advice: Never travel through Si Wong on foot, and never get involved with a waterbender during that special time of the month!"

"Waaaaait, what 'time of the month'?" Korra narrowed her eyes. She may have been young and fairly naive, but that crack didn't escape her.

"Full moon of course!" Wang Fire replied with a confident puffing of his chest. "I don't know what you thought I was ramblin' about, lass; but you need not worry. Good day!"

Korra's right eye twitched oddly as Wang Fire stumped away. He was an eccentric fellow, or maybe his humour was just over Korra's head.

True to Kwan's theory, Korra was indeed restless, and it was starting to grate on Nakkoa.

"What do you expect us to do?" Kwan reasoned, "throw her overboard? She's energetic, and she's cooped up on a little boat with no one her age and no friends except us and maybe that weird old guy she sometimes talks to. Sister, I love you and I understand you're the smart one more times than not, but you gotta look at it from her perspective. She was cooped up in a prison compound for 10 years, and now she's restricted to a little ship in the middle of the ocean which has restrictions of its own on it too. Of course she wants to get out and go somewhere."

"She wasn't this restless in the cargo hold," Nakkoa riposted, "maybe we should have shoved her into the trunk of a Satomobile in the cargo hold and let her out after we landed. She didn't seem to mind it on the way to Gaoling if I recall correctly."

"But do you understand her reasoning?" Kwan reasoned, "She's just a kid. Do you remember when you and I were about that age?"

"If I recall, that was shortly after mother died and we joined the Red Lotus." Nakkoa replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "And that was 3 years after father's death and us getting tangled up in Triad business, so I'm not sure that's the best example."

"Except that actually proves my point," Kwan retorted. "The Triads thing took our minds off dad, and the Red Lotus became family after we lost mom too. We were wild and lost, and you in particular felt that it'd be best to keep us busy. Korra's the same way: she needs to stay busy, and she just needs proper training."

"Her polar bear-dog is better disciplined than she is," Nakkoa laughed.

"Well it's not like we're doing much to humour her apart from promise her more power than she'll know what to do with," Kwan quipped. "And come now, she's civilized."

"Only barely," Nakkoa reminded her, "I guarantee the first thing she's going to do when we reach port is take off on that beast and race through the streets."

"I don't even think she'll take that long," Kwan laughed, "once she sees the port she'll probably dive overboard and then either swim or bend herself to shore."

"You want to put that claim to coin?" Nakkoa reached into her pocket, twirling coins between her fingers in a similar way to how she would do so with some of her knives.

"I see no reason why not," Kwan laughed, "200 yuans says she jumps ship before we land."

The two sisters shook on it before returning to their business.

Ultimately, the voyage to Republic City was not too eventful. Fortunately for Korra (as well as for the sanity of the two sisters), there was candy to sate Korra's sweet tooth, which had only grown more prevalent as her boredom amplified, but all in all, Korra felt like she didn't really do anything except stroll the decks, stare out into the ocean, and occasionally run into Wang Fire again. Late one evening though, both Nakkoa and Kwan were alarmed when they saw Korra's boots and clothes in a pile and no sign of their owner.

"The fuck!?" Nakkoa and Kwan chimed almost simultaneously as they exchanged dumbfounded looks. They glanced over the deck and a moment later a small splash disrupted the otherwise fairly smooth water, and there was Korra, laughing as she stared up at them. The ship might have slowed down somewhat in the evening, but there was still no way anyone could swim that fast on their own, and with the lazy way Korra seemed to just be floating on her back and still keeping up with them, both sisters suspected waterbending.

"Korra," Kwan called out, "what even…"

Korra did not reply, however, and instead launched herself back up onto the deck of the ship with a stupid grin plastered all across her face. Fortunately for everyone involved, it seemed Korra had at least kept her undergarments on before taking the plunge. She had also kept the blue band around her upper right arm, but little else.

"Any particular reason you disrobed?" Nakkoa raised her eyebrow.

"It felt better that way," Korra shrugged, "this deck's hardly half as high as the cliff back home, and the water is so warm I can actually swim in it!"

"Cliff?" Nakkoa narrowed her eyes.

"Waterbender thing," Korra called back, "Rite of passage; you wouldn't understand."

"I won't ask," Nakkoa shook her head. Korra just giggled and stretched, her thick hair sticking to most of her face, but her exposed form revealing contours of a very athletic frame, even at 14.

"Show-off," Kwan bit her gums to keep from laughing.

"Come on," Korra reasoned, shaking her head and body like a dog before trying to wring out the remaining water out of her thick mop of hair, "that's the most excitement I've had since the Earth Rumble arena! There's nothing else to do here!"

"Well, don't get too restless," Kwan warned, "We dock tomorrow fairly early."

"I might actually tolerate a morning if we do," Korra riposted as she bent most of the water out of her smallclothes and threw it back overboard. "Believe it or not, I'm restless."

"Oh, trust me." Nakkoa rolled her eyes for dramatic effect, "we believe it."

"Well, I'd totally recommend a swim," Korra shrugged as she got dressed without any real fanfare, "but I guess since you aren't waterbenders, that might complicate things."

"We'll have plenty of time for leisure soon enough," Kwan chuckled. "Don't you worry."

Kwan was also the one laughing the next morning as Republic City came into view. Korra looked like a kid in a candy shop as the towering skyline and colorful cityscape came into view, and before either Kwan or Nakkoa could stop her, Korra had climbed up on the railing and dove right off the ship, fully dressed and everything. Brash and reckless as she might have been, she was not entirely stupid, to the point where her candy bag and most of her other supplies were with Naga rather than on her person waiting to get ruined by the water.

There was little to see in the dark water beneath the surface, but Korra still felt exhilarated to be submerged in water where she didn't have to worry about losing her extremities or have half her face frozen off if she lingered too long. Using waterbending to keep a small pocket of air around her nose and mouth (which she had held there from the moment she hit the water) she plunged deeper and deeper, also propelling herself forward using the water around her.

She chalked it up to her affinity as a waterbender by birth, but Korra made a mental note to go swimming more often. Perhaps there would be time in the future to do exactly that. For now though, she aimed for the port town, also kind of testing herself to see how long she could stay underwater with her pocket of air.

Nakkoa and Kwan had not exactly seen it happen, but were just in time to see Korra's form plunge deep enough into the water before she disappeared.

"Someone owes me 200 yuans," Kwan held out her hand with a smug grin on her face. Nakkoa shook her head in disbelief as she dropped coins and bills into her sister's hand.

"I'm impressed that she didn't take her candy pouch," the firebender chuckled as they approached port. Both sisters let out an amused laugh as they watched for signs of Korra's return to the surface. Sure enough, about 5 minutes later, a small brown head covered with a mop of dark, wet hair emerged with an exhilarated gasp of breath, as she casually swam the rest of the way to shore.

"Wanna make bets on how quickly she's gonna run off?" Nakkoa raised her eyebrow as the ship docked in port.

"And lose my newly-earned 200 yuans?" Kwan laughed as she watched Korra climb out of the water from the corner of her eye, "perish the thought! She's gonna call Naga in just a moment and they're gonna take off."

Almost as if Kwan had put Korra on strings like a puppet to dictate her next moves, Korra shook herself off (surely augmented by bending considering how much water came out of her clothes and hair), she put her fingers to her mouth, whistling loudly. Naga barrelled past the sisters, reuniting with her master before the devious duo took off into the heart of Republic City.

"Well," an old voice from behind Nakkoa quipped as he smoked an odd pipe, "that certainly didn't take long at all."

"Are you stalking the Avatar or something?" Nakkoa eyed the man accusingly.

"Oy now," Kwan hit Nakkoa's arm, "That's the great Wang Fire, sister. Show some respect!"

"Aye, listen to that lass," Wang Fire widened one of his eyes as he stared right at Nakkoa. "But really, I'm just here for the same reason anyone comes to Ol' Republic. The fact that I met the Avatar on my voyage was just a highlight of my trip. Spunky little kid, ain't she?"

"Very," Kwan nodded, "so all the more reason we need to find where she ran off to."

"Well good luck with that!" Wang fire waved them off, and thus with that, Kwan and Nakkoa took off, leaving Wang Fire putting his hands together and watching them, before briefly lifting a hand to stroke his beard. Whatever was on his mind was unclear, for he quietly took a right in contrast to the left the sisters had taken, and disappeared.

For a girl who had grown up in a mid-sized town locked in the frozen tundras of the south pole, Republic City was such a striking contrast to everything she knew. Even Gaoling, for as big and lively as it was, didn't even begin to compare. The Southern Water Tribe Capital was a fishing boat, Gaoling was a battleship, and Republic City was a full-blown carrier, when comparing sizes of these settlements. Korra didn't even bother trying to tell Naga where to go. She knew that Naga had just as little of an idea of where to go as she did, and so there was no telling where they'd end up. Korra was too busy looking up, down, left, right, in front, and behind her as they moved, and so in a way, she was glad Naga was her navigator.

Even during the day, there were bright lights in every direction, accompanied by colorful signs, colorful people, and busy streets lined with Satomobiles not unlike the ones Korra had slept under on their voyage from the South Pole up to Gaoling.

Two things crossed Korra's mind as they blindly pushed through the city, and neither Kwan nor Nakkoa were among them. One of these thoughts was that that surely a city this massive had to have some sort of pit fighting arena or something. Another notion was that surely, somewhere in this town there had to be a glorious emporium where Korra could blow her money off on candy. If there were so many newfangled confections in some backwater Earth Kingdom town, she could only imagine what a massive melting-pot metropolis would have to offer.

She eventually found herself outside a huge flashy building with a large sign that read "Blackstone Hotel & Casino". Korra trusted Naga not to wander too far, especially since the lot across from this building was vacant which in turn meant Korra's trusty companion wouldn't have to wait on the sidewalk or street corner as Korra poked around this flashy building to see what it was. Not that she had any idea what she was getting into, but much like her first excursion into Earth Rumble XIII back in Gaoling, what was the fun in learning new things without taking a few risks?

Nakkoa and Kwan took nearly half an hour before they were able to track Korra down, and that was mostly due to Nakkoa expertly asking around about a girl and a polar bear-dog. As they got closer, more people said things to the flavour of "I've seen a polar bear-dog running around a vacant lot near Blackstone Casino, but there wasn't a girl with her…"

"Fuck." Nakkoa swore after a third individual made this same claim. "Naga's across from a casino, and the Avatar is nowhere to be found. The kid has money, and is attracted to shiny things. Take three wild guesses where she probably is."

"If we're lucky, she'll run out of money and then come storming out with that pout on her face," Kwan laughed, "if not… we might have to poke our heads in there and see what she's up to."

Naga barked upon seeing Kwan and Nakkoa, and while Kwan decided to stick around outside and play with her a bit, Nakkoa decided to poke her head inside.

" _If I had a yuan for every time this kid ran off,"_ she muttered to herself, _"I could buy this building right out from under Mr. Varrick and still have enough change for a night on the town. Is there anything that she won't try at least once?"_


	11. Chapter 11: Iknik Blackstone Varrick

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _There are several characters that we will get "sneak peeks" of long before they step into the spotlight proper, and as hinted by the chapter's title, Varrick is one of them. Korra's still getting her first taste of Republic City though, and she's loving it. A lot goes down in this chapter, especially as we learn that the sisters have a history in more places than just prison._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: IKNIK BLACKSTONE VARRICK**

Sure enough, it didn't take long for Nakkoa to spot Korra, sticking coins into a slot machine and pulling the large black and red arm on the right side. Her face lit up, and so did the machine, betraying that Korra had just won at least some money back.

Nakkoa sighed, and turned to one of the receptionists.

"Is the owner or manager in today?" she asked.

"He is, although he is likely very busy at the moment," the receptionist replied. "But I can tell him you called. What's your name?"

"Nakkoa," the firebender replied, "I'm sure it'll ring a bell."

And sure enough it did. Korra was still oblivious to Nakkoa's presence, carefully pulling the large lever of her game machine, and trying to time the slots.

Sure enough, Nakkoa's name did ring a bell, to the point where she was greeted by Iknik Blackstone Varrick himself.

"Nakkoa!" he opened his arms as if greeting an old friend, "What brings you back to Blackstone Hotel and Casino! I thought you were still adamantly boycotting the place after that incident with the lamps and the turtle-ducks."

"...I try to forget about that moment, thank you." Nakkoa looked slightly perturbed, "I'm here to ask you if you're aware of children using your machines on these premises."

"Hmm?" Varrick kept up his flambouyant act, "oh, you must be talking about the Avatar? How could I say no to that kind of business and prestige? I've already got my assistant working on my new advertising campaign: The Avatar played here!"

Nakkow frowned. "Avatar?" She called out, but Korra didn't reply or even glance her way. Whether it was from Nakkoa's call being drowned out by the other sounds around them or if it was Korra deliberately ignoring her was up for debate.

"I'll tell you why," Nakkoa looked Varrick right in the eye, "Because she's only 14."

"I fail to see a problem with that," Varrick retorted, "She has the money, and I even gave her a few extra tokens on the house! I told her not to spend it all in one place, but judging how long she's been on that machine it's clear she screwed the pooch on that request."

The lights on Korra's machine went off again, and Korra grinned as she lifted her fur skirt around in such a way to catch the coins that popped out of the machine. With a triumphant grin from ear to ear, she loaded her coin purse up with her new winnings, and rose to her feet before heading right back to the exit. Her expression betrayed that she had a plan with what she wanted to do with this newfound money, while both Nakkoa and Varrick gawked at her in disbelief.

"Oh hey, Nakkoa!" Korra smiled and waved as she passed, "Hey, Mr. Varrick. Thanks again for the coins and the tips, by the way!" And with that, she walked right back out the door.

"See what we've had to deal with on a regular basis?" Nakkoa's face lengthened.

"She's got spunk," Varrick smirked, "I'll have to see if I can find a way to wrangle her back here again one of these days. In the meantime…" he paused, looked around, and then raised his voice. "Zhu Li! Do the thing!"

A small bespectacled woman stepped out carrying a set of colorful signs advertising "The Avatar Plays Here!", which she promptly put near every entrance of the building.

Kwan was still with Naga when Korra stepped outside, but Nakkoa's absence sparked a curiosity in her sister's eyes.

"Oh hey Korra," she waved, "I just thought I'd keep Naga company while you were in there. Did Nakkoa find you?

"She did," Korra shrugged her left shoulder, "but she and Varrick were in chatting it up, so I left them to it."

This was not fully true, since Nakkoa had gone in only to retrieve Korra, and so she left Varrick to running his casino after Korra left, appearing in the entryway a moment later.

"A question for you, Avatar," the firebender spoke up after she had crossed the street.

"Hm?" Korra turned to face her.

"Are you going to run off like this on a regular basis?" Nakkoa felt like an exhausted mother half the time, being the one to chase down Korra every time the teen saw something interesting that caught her eye—which in a huge, flashy metropolis like Republic City, was remarkably easy.

"I… uh, might?" Korra scratched the back of her head as a guilty expression crept onto her face. "This place is incredible! I saw so many things I wanted to stop and check out just on my way here, and we're only a few blocks from the pier. It's so much more exciting than the drab compound they locked me in back home every day. I really felt like I was in prison."

"Speaking from way too many years of experience, I can assure you that prison's only slightly worse," Kwan chuckled, "But I've also seen that compound of yours, kid; and you've got my full support in never forcing you to ever have to go back there."

"Finally!" Korra sighed in a tone of relief that hinted at far more than just her usual liveliness, "someone who understands that! People aren't meant to be cooped up like that. I mean, criminals, sure I guess? But what did I ever do wrong apart from be born as the Avatar?"

"Well, if I had to take a stab, I'd say you were trying to shake us," Nakkoa teased.

"No, I…" Korra stammered, "I just got so excited at seeing new places and actually being able to do what I want that maybe I got a little carried away. There's one more place I need to go though, and I promise I won't be long."

Before Kwan or Nakkoa could object, Korra had jumped up on Naga and raced down another city block, leaving Nakkoa in particular with a disgusted expression.

"She seriously just runs off again?" She scowled, clenching her fists. "I swear with how impulsive she is sometimes I want to wring that girl's neck!"

"Naki," Kwan put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "she said she was coming right back. Give her a few minutes. The poor kid's basically been in prison her whole life"

"And I still think that teaching her all of our skills is just going to create some weaponized Avatar that'll eventually turn against us," Nakkoa warned. "The kid is volatile already, and so do you think pumping her full of all sorts of advanced powers is gonna do us any favours?"

"Will you use her name for once?" Kwan frowned.

"I've been over this before," Nakkoa sighed and shook her head. "Consider it my subtle way of showing concern. The Avatar is not someone you want to associate too closely with."

"I strongly disagree," Kwan asserted, shaking her head. "I think the idea Avatar is one that walks among the people as an equal, not some revered deity like the Interregnums."

"Perhaps that is where my fear stems," Nakkoa admitted with an unsure expression, before she glanced down the street to see Korra and Naga approaching again. She didn't appear to have anything different about her, but Kwan had a theory.

"Did you buy candy?" She narrowed her eyes in a somewhat playful accusatory glare. Korra did not reply, but the shit-eating grin that appeared on her face betrayed exactly what she had done.

"How much of your money did you spend?" Nakkoa tilted her head, now curious as well.

"More than half?" Korra grinned shamelessly. Nakkoa shook her head.

"Alright, Avatar," she looked Korra dead in the eyes, "no more running off this time. We're getting a hotel room for a couple of days until some of your advisors arrive, and then it's off to those mountains above the city to begin the training montage of a lifetime. We'll turn you into a fully-realized Avatar or kill ourselves and you in the process."

"Well," Korra's eyes widened, "that escalated quickly."

"Nakkoa's always been a bit extreme like that though," Kwan reassured her, "I think she just wants to go back to the probending arena and show these rookies how it's done."

"Kwan, the last thing we needed is more distractions," Nakkoa shook her head, but the half-hearted way she did so betrayed an interest."

"Probending?" Korra looked curious.

"Let's get moving, and perhaps my big-mouthed sister will explain," Nakkoa quipped sharply.

"It's no Earth Rumble, but it's pretty fast-paced and will keep you on your feet," Kwan explained, "it's also really popular with teens and young adults, but every now and again you'll get a team of folks in their late 20s or 30s that will come and tear the place apart. Naki and I used to kick all kinds of ass at that game until we all got carted off to prison."

"Who was your waterbender?" Korra asked, "is there another sibling I should know about?"

"Nah, it was a fellow named Kotu," Kwan shrugged.

"Apparently he got caught in an incident where he tried attacking the police during a murder-assault gone wrong, so they offed him," Nakkoa indicated with a remarkably nonchalant shrug, "kind of a bummer, but what do you do?"

"Think this kid could replace him?" Kwan put a hand on Korra's shoulder, using her other arm to elbow her sister playfully.

"They'd cry foul if she used all the elements," Nakkoa reminded her as they reached a rather elegant hotel that was even nicer than Summer's Estate in Gaoling, "maybe if she just used water, but do you imagine that the kid who goes off and buys 10 pounds of candy after winning a casino jackpot has any sense of restraint?"

"Hey!" Korra's right cheek was bulging with sweets as her brows furrowed. "I resent that! And it wasn't exactly a very big pot, all things considering."

"Teach her the rules, sister," Nakkoa raised her eyebrows, "and pray she learns at least a little restraint… and perhaps we can re-form The Prison Breakers anew sometime."

"Prison Breakers?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"That was the name of our team," Kwan chuckled, "most folks name themselves after animals or other lame stuff; Nakkoa decided to just be honest with who we were."

"I basically just said 'fuck it'," Nakkoa shrugged, "all three of us were ex-cons who had spent time behind bars, and so what better way to bring us together than our common bond?"

"I've never actually been to prison though," Korra argued, "would I fit in?"

"You're the one that's been bitching about that Water Tribe compound ever since we plucked you out of there," Kwan nudged her. "As far as Nakkoa and I care, that was prison enough."

The White Lotus compound had much less ill intent than prison, but even now Korra felt like going back there would be like going to prison: confinement, sentires watching her every move, her day-to-day life strictly monitored and scheduled, and no real sense of freedom. It was simply not the life she ever wanted to have to live again. The Avatar was not meant to be caged like an exotic animal, Korra believed; she was meant to run free.

"Well hey; if you'll have me, I'd love to join!" Korra's eyes lit up, "can you teach me the rules?"

"As soon as we get checked in," Kwan promised. "It shouldn't take too long."

True to her word, Kwan taught Korra the basic rules of probending that afternoon, clarifying that while there were a few other nuances to watch out for, that the end goal was the same as Earth Rumble: knock the opponents off the back of the platform and into the drink. Kwan even let Korra spar with her out in a small lot behind the hotel.

"Come at me with all ya got," Kwan held out her hands. "Don't worry; I'm tough too, and I'm not about to throw lava at you… not this soon anyways."

Earth Rumble had been fun, but it was also nice for Korra to be able to stretch her waterbending and firebending muscles. Korra's style was fast and aggressive, and immediately put Kwan on the defensive. Bolts of water, earth, and fire pelted and bombarded the little lavabender as the Avatar bore down on her with powerful and aggressive attacks. Kwan had to counter these movements with large stone shields and slabs that she shook Korra's movements up with, but even after getting knocked flat on her back, the plucky kid lifted her legs, kicking them with enough force to launch herself right back up onto her feet, following up this momentum by swinging her arms forward and launching powerful streams of flame. Korra was an aggressive fighter, and Kwan felt like if they were at equal levels of skill, the Avatar would easily overpower her even if she just used one bending discipline and didn't trigger the Avatar State.

Nakkoa returned from the hotel only moments before Korra was struck squarely in the face with one of Kwan's rocks and sent sprawling.

"I'm not going to try and rein you in anymore, Avatar," the firebender explained, handing the girl a key, "but if you lose this key, you're sleeping outside. 5th Nation Hotel; Suite 428; that's where we'll be when we're not running errands."

"Well, where Nakkoa will be," Kwan raised her eyebrow. "I'm going off to roam the town."

"Gonna hit up the red lantern district again, are we, Kwan?" Nakkoa quipped.

"You're one to talk," Kwan laughed, before subtly drawing a thumb across her neck, _"not in front of her though…"_ she added with a whisper.

"What's a red lantern district?" Because of course Korra had to ask.

"A place you shouldn't go to until you're 21," Kwan spoke with a level of seriousness Korra hadn't seen since meeting her. "Just… trust me on this one."

"But I suppose if you two are going out to roam the town," Nakkoa piped up, "that I might as well do the same, at least for the time being. I have a few old contacts I need to talk with anyways. Stay safe, little sister; little Avatar."

Unlike Kwan, who had a slouch in her walk, Nakkoa's walk was very swift and refined, almost as if she and her sister had come from very different walks of life. Nakkoa was a tall, lean and agile firebender while Kwan was a short resilient earthbender. Their facial structures were similar, however; and Korra swore she recognized those eyes from somewhere; whether in this life or a past life, she did not know.

Either way, Kwan waved Korra off, and the young Avatar decided to take a walk. It was one of the few times she and Naga didn't go together, but Korra trusted her companion to stay close, or at least know where to return to if Korra needed her.

This time, Korra didn't have a particular destination in mind as she set off through the streets. There was so much to see, and with only a couple days to do her sightseeing, there really was never enough time. Maybe there was just something about her upbringing, but the more Korra looked around, the more she wondered how people didn't get lost in a place like this. Fortunately, 5th Nation Hotel was a rather tall and hard-to-miss building considering its features, and so as long as Korra didn't get lost somewhere downtown packed with skyscrapers, she'd likely be able to see it from anywhere.

She was watching it from over her shoulder, not realizing she had just stepped in the street—and not realizing until too late that, despite the driver hitting the brakes, something was only moments away from colliding with her.


	12. Chapter 12: Asami Sato

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Those who noticed the Korra/Asami tag on this story will be pleased to know that while this is not where they become "official" by any means, this is definitely the moment the seeds get sown. Nakkoa and Kwan also seem to know them from somewhere, although whether they actually do or not, is for another time. For now, it's time to introduce Korra to her new best friend._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE: ASAMI SATO**

The vehicle which struck Korra was fortunately small, to the tune of a moped rather than a larger car or worse, a truck. Still, the speed and force was enough to not only knock Korra off of her feet, but send her spiraling through the air, where she skidded to a halt a few feet away, dazed, confused, and clutching her left side. The diver screeched to a halt and raced over towards Korra, shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry!" It was a woman's voice, although Korra was still a little dizzy from the impact her body and head had made against the road to really catch her appearance. "I didn't see you!"

"Hmm? Korra massaged her temples as she blinked her eyes into focus as the young woman removed her helmet. It couldn't have been a girl too much older than Korra, but she was _beautiful_. There was something warm about it that 14-year-old Korra just couldn't place though. Maybe she was thinking too hard about it.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, still at Korra's side, noticing that Korra's breathing was slightly laboured and that she was still clutching her chest as she rose to her feet. "Did I hurt you? I did, didn't I? Ugh; I'm such an idiot…"

"I'll be fine," Korra licked a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth, her right arm moving to clutch her left, "honestly, I just took a beating harder than that against a lavabender hardly 20 minutes ago."

"Still… I'm _so_ embarrassed…" the girl shook her head, "Hardly the first time my dad lets me drive one of these things and the first thing I do is slam into a kid on the road."

"I'll be fine," Korra had collected her bearings, "I'm the Avatar. It'll take more than a blow to the gut to take me out."

"Avatar?" the young woman explained, "Not who I expected to run into this early in life, and so of course the first thing I get to tell my dad is that I ran over the avatar on my moped. I'm Asami though. Please let me make this up to you somehow…"

"Uh, sure?" Korra shrugged, her left arm still a little sore from where it and her hip had collided with the street earlier, "I'll seriously be okay though, so don't stress about it."

"It's the principle of the matter though," Asami argued, "can I at least get your name though? Avatar's a nice title, but who you are is much more important than what you are"

"Korra," Korra smiled. She liked this woman already because of that philosophy alone. Maybe she was still touchy about Nakkoa and Kazuya.

"A pleasure then, Korra," Asami smiled at her, "tell you what; meet me at this address tonight around 7. My dad would love to meet you."

Korra glanced at the name on the card Asami had handed her, and the name stuck out to her.

"Sato?" She raised an eyebrow, "you're the daughter of THE Hiroshi Sato?" Korra might not have known the first thing about them other than that some had spacey compartments she could hide in, but every time she saw one of these machines race down the streets they intrigued her. Now she was excited that she could finally attach a name to a face.

"Yeah," Asami smiled. "He's my dad."

"Get out of town!" Korra pushed her playfully, although Asami was clearly not used to the same type of physical interaction that Kwan or even Nakkoa was, and so she actually staggered back and nearly fell.

"Easy there!" She stammered, "but come now, I'd be a terrible person to lie about something like that. If you want, we can meet him in person."

"The guy who might as well have invented all these cool machines zooming down the roads?" Korra's face lit up with interest, "count me in!"

"Consider it done then," Asami promised, "don't worry too much about trying to get there at 7 sharp, but don't be too late either. He might like it if you dressed a bit formal, but it's not like you're dressing up for a Republic City Council Gala or something; don't stress it too hard."

"I'll keep that in mind," Korra nodded, scratching her head. "Thanks again; uhh… I can't wait for tonight?" She smiled at Asami.

"It'll be fun," Asami giggled, finding the young Avatar's vibrant and diverse expressions to be rather charming. "It was nice meeting you, Avatar Korra," she smiled, shaking Korra's hand.

"Yeah," Korra blushed slightly, "Thanks."

As she walked down the road, she had a confident swagger in her step that she was unfamiliar with. Barring that Asami was pretty, and definitely one of the richest people in Republic City if she truly was a Sato, she was also very friendly and caring. Sure Korra's left arm and hip were still aching and there would definitely be bruises later that evening, but Asami was different from anyone Korra had met so far. She seemed friendly—a friend.

Korra made the sad realization that she had never really had an actual friend in her life before. Family was a friendship on a different and more intimate level, and so Tonraq and Senna were not really counted on the list. Kwan was friendly enough, although she still seemed sketchy in some ways. Nakkoa seemed to subtly dislike Korra to the point where even the young Avatar was aware of this even if she hadn't taken it up with her yet. Ichiro had been friendly, but he had admitted that, despite his niceties and friendly gestures, that there had in fact been an ulterior motive. Still, she liked Ichiro; he gave her the most delicious candies she had ever sampled.

" _Speaking of candy…"_ Korra thought to herself as she raided her candy pouch, stuffing a few more sweets into her mouth to chew on as she roamed the Republic City streets,

But apart from Ichiro, Kwan, Nakkoa, and her parents, who else had she really met? She didn't really expect concern or friendship from Kazuya or anyone at the Earth Rumble ring, and so really, Asami might have been the first actual friend for Korra: someone her age; someone who treated her like a person instead of putting her on some distant pedestal as the Avatar. She was so busy thinking about this and staring at the ground that she didn't notice until too late that a lamppost was in front of her until she had slammed comically into it and fallen onto her backside.

" _Shit…"_ she mumbled, massaging her butt as she stood back up. "I meant to do that!" She called out to no one in particular. Fortunately, it seemed everyone around her was too busy doing their own thing to worry about Korra. She was just another faceless figure in a sea of busy citizens tending to their own business. Never mind the fact that a 14-year-old girl was wandering through downtown on her own; no one knew anyone around them; their identity, their stories, their lives… they were all just featureless pieces of a much larger machine. How many dozens of people passed by the Avatar without even looking twice at her?

She was excited though, and needed to get home to at least consider cleaning up before going to meet Asami and her father. Should she clean up? Would it be wise for her to dress a little sharper so she didn't look like some Water Tribe hobo?

Of course, after several more streets of wandering, and Korra realized that she was once again completely lost. She reminded herself not to make a habit of this, and began whistling. She followed the descending sun, knowing that she had had it to her back when she had first set out, and so figuring if she went west enough, she'd end up close to where she started.

Naturally, this didn't work out as intended either, and so after a while, Korra just swore under her breath and whistled really loudly, hoping Naga would hear her. Sure enough, a few moments later there was the sound of people gasping and moving as the polar bear-dog charged through the ranks and found Korra.

"Take us home, girl!" Korra ordered after an affectionate head rub and tossing Naga one of the snacks she kept in her bag for just the occasion. Fortunately, Naga had better navigation skills than Korra and so was able to get them back to the hotel with ease. Korra managed to remember the suite number, and so after climbing 4 floors, found 428 easily enough.

Nakkoa was not back yet, but Kwan had returned sometime between the time Korra had left to roam the town and now, and Korra turned to her.

"Hey," she waved, "where'd you go?"

"I had business to attend to just as you did, of course," Kwan chuckled, "You seem a bit giddy though. Did you find some new candy or something?"

"I met a girl," Korra threw herself into a chair and sighed, "She was so friendly…"

"Did you get her name?" Kwan looked amused. "You look in love."

"I wouldn't say I'm in love…" Korra shook her head, also fairly oblivious to the concept of love given her sheltered upbringing and lack of anyone to feel affection towards, "It's just… she's my age and she's super friendly. Nothing against you or anything, Kwan, but I've never really had a friend my age in my life before, and it's… it's exciting. I dunno what to expect or anything, but it's a fantastic feeling."

"So..." Kwan's smile became more sincere. Seeing the young Avatar with such a purely happy expression tugged at her heartstrings in a peculiar way. None of her usual arrogance or swagger that she usually wore with pride was on this expression; this was an innocent level of excitement that Kwan couldn't help but appreciate. "Tell me her name, eh?"

"Asami Sato," Korra closed her eyes, whispering the name under her breath as if seeing how it felt on her lips. "She invited me to meet her and her dad later tonight—around 7 I think."

"Hold it…" Kwan spewed her drink across the table, which made Korra glad her chair was on the other wall of the suite, "Sato, you said?"

"Yeah; the guy who put all the vehicles on the roads and stuff," Korra nodded.

"You got a date with THAT guy?" Kwan's eyes widened with what looked like a mixture of awe and concern, "Well I mean, his daughter but still."

"I don't think it's a date?" Korra tilted her head, "I mean, she's inviting me over for a visit, and her dad's gonna be there… and bringing a dad on a date would just be ewww…"

"Well then," Kwan shook her head, "We've got to get you something to wear."

"Oh no," Korra groaned, her lower lip jutting out as if on cue, "are you seriously going to try and stuff me into one of those tight frilly things those uppity nobles wear?"

Kwan stared at Korra for a moment. "Korra, do I look like the type of person to do that to you? Nakkoa, maybe. Me? I say get something simple but effective. You just need to tell me if you like it or not, and the costs are on me. I'd offer to buy you some candy after we're done, but you have enough. I've seen your bag."

"No such thing as too much candy," Korra crossed her arms, her eyes closed, nose up, and lip out in a very matter-of-fact expression.

"Fair; fair," Kwan laughed as she pulled herself to her feet. "Now come on; we've only got a couple hours, and the sooner we get you dressed, the sooner you can bide your time and not worry about it."

"Fine, twist my arm." Korra sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

To her slight surprise and great relief, it seemed Kwan wasn't lying, to the point where they were out and back in the suite within 45 minutes. The dress she wound up getting Korra was a fairly simple sleeveless number, adorned with shades of grey and blue. The bands on her forearms were replaced by silver-colored bracelets, but the triangle-colored band around her upper right arm was allowed to stay. Her boots were grey to match the outfit, but otherwise fairly nondescript, as was her belts and other accessories. The triangle pattern on her armband also appeared on the lower hem of her dress as well as in smaller patterns across the arm-holes and neck. The color scheme was overall fairly reserved, starting with lighter blues and whites up top and descending into azures and greys lower down.

"You clean up pretty well, all things considering," Kwan nodded approvingly as she gestured for Korra to approach her. "Now we just need to tame that wild hair of yours."

Two broken combs later and Kwan was reconsidering this notion though.

"Your hair is so damn thick!" she swore loudly, her motions becoming harsher with each attempt.

"Would you rather I just burn it all off and go bald?" Korra quipped, "Maybe paint an arrow there so I can learn airbending or something?"

"That'd be the day," Kwan laughed, "keep your stupid thick hair. Just hand me that metal ball over here, and don't punch me if this accidentally hurts."

"What are you gonna do?" Korra gave Kwan a suspicious look.

"I'm gonna make a comb that doesn't break," Kwan laughed, metalbending the ball into a solid comb, "So don't scream when I pull your hair."

This request was blatantly disregarded, with Korra screaming a total of 7 different times, swearing twice, and flat-out pivoting around and decking Kwan in the mouth once. Despite the young Avatar's resistance, however, Kwan managed to get her hair neatened, to the point where Korra admired it in the mirror.

"Sorry for hitting you," she blushed a bit, embarrassed by that impulsive reaction.

"Don't worry; I deserved it," Kwan laughed, wiping a little extra blood from her mouth, "I'd have totally hit you back, but showing up to a date with a bleeding jaw isn't exactly a good first impression, and hell if I'm letting you get blood on your new dress."

"It all works out then," Korra shrugged, doing a little twirl in her dress. It was long enough that it didn't even reveal a sliver of her legs when she moved (the boots helped in that regard), and wasn't really frilly enough to fan out with those kinds of movements anyways. "So am I ready to go, or is there something else I need to worry about?"

"Other than drafts, which are a dress' worst enemy," Kwan laughed, "no, you should be ready to leave one hell of an impression on Mr. Sato. Let's get going."

"You didn't tell me you got a truck?" Korra exclaimed as Kwan led her outside to one of the aforementioned vehicles, "or that you could drive."

"Kid, I was a getaway driver for many a heist back in the day," Kwan laughed, "What did you think I was in prison for?"

"I dunno…" Korra looked embarrassed as she climbed in the passenger side, "murder?"

"Oh," Kwan laughed again as she sped towards the outskirts of town where the more affluent citizens resided, "well, that too. But I was also the getaway driver for when our little band of ne'er-do-wells plundered treasuries and all that jazz. It's a long story, and generally I try to leave my criminal past behind me."

"I… guess that's good then," Korra looked a little nervous. Kwan noticed it.

"It didn't scare you, did it?" she asked as she followed the streets, the buildings becoming sparser but fancier as they went.

"Oh no, it's not that," Korra admitted, "I'm just a little nervous about this meeting. I've never really met an actual celebrity before."

"...says the Avatar," Kwan chuckled as they continued to drive. "But I digress. Don't worry: you're the Avatar, and they just have to deal with it."

Korra grinned, and leaned back, taking a few deep breaths as she waited for them to arrive. After a few minutes, they stopped not far from a massive, almost imposing mansion with grounds that spanned for what looked like miles.

"So I'm going to let you out here. I'm sure Mr. Sato has a telephone you can use to call us when you're done here, and we'll come pick you up. Don't worry about curfews or anything though. We're not your parents."

"You don't want to come and say hello?" Korra tilted her head as she climbed out of the car.

"Ehh, it's complicated." Kwan stammered, "Besides, I had somewhere I need to be at 7:15, so I'll see you later tonight, yeah?"

"Alright then," Korra waved goodbye as Kwan put the vehicle into gear and sped off. For a moment there was silence as Korra approached the main gates. The sun was setting and the city was starting to light up. She peeked through the gates, not sure whether to expect Hiroshi or Asami, but saw neither of them. After a moment, she noticed a small button that she pressed out of curiosity. It rang a bell, to signify that someone was visiting, and Korra knew that this was her cue to wait. In just a few moments, she would be meeting the famous Sato Household properly—and in their home turf, no less.


	13. Chapter 13: Shenzi and Ikiza

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now we meet the Satos properly. There's a lot about them that Korra still doesn't quite grasp, and similarly, a lot about Korra that neither Hiroshi nor Asami yet realize. As to how they'll turn out later in the story when the Equalists make their move... that remains to be seen. Korra's still left with a lot to think about, especially regarding who she's travelling with and where she's going._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SHENZI AND IKIZA**

It was a peculiar little sight; what with the young Avatar standing outside a huge, imposing gate, unsure of where she was, or who she should expect to come and greet her. This was a level of class far beyond anything Korra had ever dreamed of, and she could only imagine the life of opulence and, dare she say it: decadence—that these people enjoyed.

Perhaps that was too judgmental of her. Asami seemed genuine, and it was rude to judge her this soon, especially after the kindness she had shown Korra.

Her lower lip stuck out as she glanced around, wondering if she was supposed to open the gate herself or if someone would come and open it for her to let her in.

To her slight relief, it was the latter. Asami opened the gate for her, dressed a bit sharper than Korra, in shades of red and black. She also seemed a few inches taller than Korra remembered, although a quick glance at her feet betrayed that her shoes were the cause of this change.

"Hey," she waved, as if to snap Korra out of whatever stupor she was in, "I hope you found the place okay; we're a bit out of the way."

"Oh, I had no trouble," Korra shook her head, "I mean, forgive me if I'm staring in every direction like a kid in a candy shop… this place is HUGE! There are entire settlements back home that aren't even this big. It's amazing!"

"Did you walk?" Asami glanced past the gate, but Kwan was already so far gone that there wasn't even a sign of her Satomobile.

"A friend of mine dropped me off," Korra shrugged, "well, more just a guardian and acquaintance. So really I just walked from the street to your gate."

"Well," Asami smiled, "I'm glad you came. I like your dress, by the way."

"I'm definitely not used to this kind of thing," Korra admitted as she followed Asami towards the massive doors of the enormous estate, "it's weird not wearing pants, since you can't exactly show off too much skin back home unless it's… nevermind." Her cheeks reddened, thinking back to that comical 'Rite of Passage' she had had with her parents.

"I won't ask," Asami chortled, "I hope this isn't too overwhelming for you. Not very many people come over because they see everything my father built and …" she trailed off.

"And what?" Korra tilted her head.

"Well, they judge." Asami gestured, around her, "They see that we're wealthy and suddenly think that there's no way we could have any problems in the world. I mean, I wish it were that way, and I'm not complaining about what I have; but it'd be nice if people judged me and my father for who we are, rather than what we are."

This struck Korra on a spiritual level, to the point where she froze, bug-eyed, for a moment.

"I'm the Avatar," She responded a moment later, "I know all about getting judged for what I am instead of who I am. I mean don't get me wrong, I like being the Avatar, and I bet it's nice to be able to afford anything you want… but sometimes… I just like being Korra. Not Avatar Korra; just… Korra."

"I'm proud of my family," Asami looked up as they approached the door, "but if I had a yuan for every time someone suddenly changed their tune once they realized I was a Sato I could build a mansion bigger than this one with the cash."

Korra was somewhat surprised when Asami didn't even need to open the door, considering that a butler had practically predicted her coming, and opened it for the two of them.

Much like what she had done when viewing the grounds and exterior, Korra couldn't help but glance in every direction as she took in the sheer lavishness and opulence of the mansion. Korra had always liked to think that she had enough money for her needs (and her hand did subconsciously navigate to her coin purse, which she had taken with her out of habit), but this was a level of wealth that she had never before even contemplated.

"It's incredible," Korra exclaimed after a moment. Asami had not moved after stepping inside, realizing that Korra was enthralled by the new surroundings.

"I'm glad you like it." she smiled.

"You're really pretty too though," Korra admitted, her intentions little more than friendly compliments, "I like your dress."

"When you live the fancy life, you have to dress the part now and again," Asami giggled, "but come on; I'd let you explore the place but even I've gotten lost in here, so I'll take you to my father's workshop. He'll love to meet you."

It was a surprisingly long walk for Korra, although nothing she couldn't handle. She was just used to a much smaller residence, where 45 seconds of groggy ambling could get you from one side of the place to the other. It took several minutes of steady-paced walking before the girls reached Hiroshi Sato's workshop at the back of the mansion, where the middle-aged man was waiting for them; behind him a desk of blueprints, random parts, and other knickknacks.

"So this is the girl that you ran into—quite literally—on the streets earlier?" Hiroshi wasted no time putting Korra on the spot.

"It was an accident, daddy!" Asami pouted.

"It was," Korra backed her new friend up, "and I'm fine. This is nothing that I haven't had worse of." Part of her left arm was still discolored from her bruising earlier. Her hip was the same way, but her dress was more than sufficient to cover that injury up just fine.

"Well either way, it is a pleasure to meet you, young Avatar." Hiroshi smiled, "My daughter is an abnormally passionate fan of bending sports, and so I can only imagine her thrill of meeting the one who can master all four disciplines."

"Oh, that's just fancy talk," Korra was suddenly either shy or intimidated by Hiroshi, "I've still got a lot of training to go before I'm a master of anything."

"Well that's a relief," Hiroshi chuckled, "You're far too young to have your childhood stripped from you just to force you to learn bending. But at the same time, don't let your humble beginnings deter you from the path of greatness."

"What do you mean, Mr. Sato?" Korra looked up at him, her bright blue eyes suddenly curious, although her eyes darted around the room at the various contraptions that were everywhere.

"Please," Hiroshi shook his head, "just call me Hiroshi. Although your expressions have piqued my curiosity as well. What do you think of my little operation here?"

"Half of me wants to ask you a few dozen questions about what everything is and how it works, and the other half is sheer awe." Korra admitted, "It's amazing; all of it."

"You can be honest, child," Hiroshi put a hand on her shoulder, "If I threw out every woman and child that questioned my work, I would have never gotten to where I was—especially considering that there was a time I was once like you."

"Like me how?" Korra tilted her head, "you mean like a bender?" She didn't exactly associate herself as being poor considering that her needs had always been provided for without trouble, and as she looked at the large, older man, she wondered what he could have possibly have had in common with a 14-year-old Water Tribe girl.

"Of course not; don't be silly!" Hiroshi laughed, putting a hand to his chest, "I came from humble beginnings just as you did. Why, when I was only a couple years older than you, I was but a mere shoe shiner with little more to my name than an idea: The Satomobile."

"You invented them?" Korra asked somewhat rhetorically.

"No, but I found a way to make such vehicles practical and affordable for more than just the richest barons of Republic City." Hiroshi continued, walking slowly around Asami and Korra, his focus on the latter of the two. "I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one small loan."

"Well," Korra put her hands together, giving a small but respectful nod, "you're a good man then, Hiroshi. And I guess I should say thanks for letting me into your home."

"You have my daughter to thank for that," He smiled, gesturing towards Asami, "It's good for her to have friends in times like these. I am glad she likes you, however."

"To be honest," Korra scratched the back of her head, "I think Asami is the first actual friend I've ever had besides my parents. My teachers are just that—teachers, and I don't even know who some of them are. I'll find out tomorrow though."

"So you're not sticking around in Republic City?" Asami's face sunk slightly.

"They said I wouldn't be going too far," Korra shrugged her shoulder, her own lip sticking out in a little sad pout as she saw Asami's slightly dismayed expression, "maybe I can come back to Republic City on the weekends or something. If they don't at least let me replenish my candy supplies I'm gonna revolt."

Of course Korra would not have left that pouch of goodies in the suite, and as if on cue, she tossed a blue confection up into the air before rather skillfully landing it squarely into her mouth. "Want a piece?" she offered one to Asami.

"Thank you," Asami unwrapped it and popped the confection into her mouth.

"But yeah," Korra cocked her head back to Hiroshi, who seemed to be analyzing her almost, "I'd love to come over again if I can find the time… and of course if you're okay with it."

"I trust my daughter's judgment," Hiroshi nodded, smiling at Asami. "And I see no issues with such a meeting if it works out between the two of you."

"I'm certainly not going to say no," Asami smiled. "You're a nice person, Korra—especially if you always have candy like that." She added that last part with a playful giggle.

"So is your mother around?" Korra asked, but the moment the words left her mouth, she realized she had just made a horrible mistake with the way both Hiroshi and Asami's faces dropped.

"Oh no," Korra immediately went into damage-control mode, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Nearly a decade ago… my dear Yasuko was taken from me." Hiroshi sighed, turning away from Korra both to avoid eye contact with her, and to prevent her seeing the angered expression his face had twisted into, "The Agni Kai Triads… a savage group of firebenders with little regard or respect for anyone but their own… and that preyed on nonbenders such as my family. My wife found them breaking into the treasury. By the time I arrived, I watched as a frenzied woman slashed a knife across my wife's throat. She was far too swift for me, and set half the mansion ablaze in her escape. The only thing I learned from that moment was her name was Shenzi."

"Sweet spirits," Korra actually took a step back, terrifying visions of some lunatic slicing Senna's throat playing through her mind, "that's… I'm so sorry! I know it probably doesn't mean much coming from a kid, but I swear… if I ever found the person that would do that…" Korra's hands had tensed up, and she essentially mimed wringing someone's neck.

"She's long gone now," Hiroshi sighed, "By the time I caught up to her, she had fled in a delivery car, and a river of lava stood between me and my wife's murderer."

"Lava!?" Korra's eyes widened, wondering if Kwan knew anything about this. "Who… What kind of person can even do that?"

"It was another woman," Hiroshi answered, "Ikiza was her name… and it was clear she knew the murderer after she hopped into that car. Both of them spent time in prison for the damage and their misdeeds, but due to the flawed justice system of this city and its Council of Benders… both Shenzi and Ikiza were released early."

"How?" Korra looked appalled, "why?"

"It is a mystery for the ages," Hiroshi lowered his head before turning and looking Korra squarely in the eyes. "Avatar… I beseech you: whatever you choose to do in life, do not abuse your power. Do not exploit nonbending citizens the way those monsters did. If you are the pillar of balance that the spiritual leaders claim the Avatar is… remember that balance and Equality in the world also includes those who do not bend; not just the Four Nations."

"Of course…" Korra shuddered but nodded, "I wouldn't dream of… Mr. Sato… I'm so sorry for even bringing it up. That must be terrible to think about!"

"One can never learn from and move on from past mistakes if they merely elect to ignore them," Hiroshi pointed out, "It is my fault for souring the mood to an otherwise pleasant evening. Asami, if you would…" he gestured towards the door, politely requesting to be alone for the moment. Asami took Korra's hand and they left Hiroshi's workshop, with Asami not saying anything until they had reached one of the upper floors. Korra's head hung the entire time, and there was a noticeable slouch in her step.

"I am SUCH an idiot…" she sighed after they had stepped outside onto a balcony for a breath of fresh air, "and so inconsiderate, Asami. I'm sorry for that whole mess."

"It hurts," Asami admitted, "and it definitely hurts my dad much more than he lets on. I was only 6 when it happened, and I didn't have to see it all go down the way he did. I think he's letting it fester… and knowing that his wife's killer is back on the loose infuriates him."

"Did you ever find Shenzi, Ikiza, or the others?" Korra asked her, leaning against the railing.

"They were aliases," Asami shook her head, "but after we saw the mugshots, we learned who they were: a bloodthirsty knife-wielding lightningbender and a devious lavabending crook who is a far better driver than she ought to be. Assuming the information from police reports is correct about them, they're sisters who have a long history of crime, including a father and mother who were both crime lords as well. This wasn't their first heist—or their first time behind bars."

" _Lightningbender… lavabender… sisters… criminal histories… prison time..."_

Korra felt a pit in her stomach. That sounded uncannily like the sisters she was travelling with, but maybe there were other firebenders and earthbenders like them?

"What did they look like?" Korra couldn't help but ask.

"I try to dissociate from the mugshots," Asami admitted, "they both had dark hair. Shenzi was taller, but what I remember most about them was their eyes: pointed; sinister-looking—almost like those Fire Nation warlords from the 100-year war."

Korra's eyes shot open wide with horror as everything clicked, and internally she was screaming. She opened her mouth, but all she could do was gasp. The women matching this description were simply too accurate for Korra to write it up as a coincidence. Shenzi was Nakkoa, and Ikiza was Kwan—which meant that Nakkoa was the Agni Kai Triad member who had killed Yasuko; and Kwan had been their getaway driver.


	14. Chapter 14: Shadows of the Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And here we conclude the night with Asami. For those who ship it, worry not; the seeds have been sown. That said, Korra also proves to be a spunky little ball of sass who even now still seems to enjoy doing whatever she pleases. How Nakkoa and Kwan will ultimately deal with it remains to be seen, especially since both sisters have issues of their own._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SHADOWS OF THE PAST**

"Korra?" Asami snapped Korra out of her horrified trance, even if it had only lasted a few seconds. "Are you okay? You just went horribly pale there for a moment."

"I'm just appalled by this whole mess," Korra lied, shaking her head, "I'm surprised the lavabender didn't just try and knock down your whole estate or something—or at least the walls."

"Earthbenders shouldn't even be part of the Agni Kais," Asami frowned, "they're firebenders only. I guess being able to bend lava made her an honourary member or something. Still… I'd rather not think of it or talk about it anymore, if that's okay? I invited you over to have a happy evening, not dwell on horror stories from my past."

"Are you gonna be okay though?" Korra reached out, putting a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm… I'm not very good with this kind of thing, and as you probably figured from my big mouth back inside, I'm not very good at conversing without fucking up at least one or two things in the meantime."

"I'll be fine," Asami closed her eyes. "Seeing my father get so bitter though…"

"I really shouldn't have said anything," Korra lowered her head in a sad pout, her eyes starting to water, "I'm really sorry, Asami."

"How could you have known?" Asami put her hand under Korra's chin, "it's not your fault those monsters did what they did. You can't be older than 15 or 16, right?"

"14," Korra corrected her softly.

"You would have been 5 when it happened then; there's no way you could have been connected to the event." Asami reassured her, "you might have triggered it, but your intent wasn't malicious. I probably should have said something to you sooner about it."

"Still…" Korra frowned, "I kind of ruined the evening, don't you think? Your dad probably hates me now. He doesn't even know my name."

"I told him your name, silly," Asami tried to brighten Korra's expression with a smile of her own, "But he's always been wary of benders since that incident… and so to confront him with someone who can bend more than one… I think it's unpleasant for him to think about."

"But I would never…" Korra's eyes widened and she stammered as she raised her hands to about ear level, "I-I'd never _kill_ someone!"

"I'm not saying you would." Asami shook her head, brushing a renegade strand of hair from Korra's face, "Korra… stop blaming yourself for this, okay? If my dad really hated you, he would have thrown you out—he's done it before. But he asked you to think of people like us—people without bending. That means he has at least some faith in you."

"I guess I'm just a bit worried," Korra scratched the back of her head, "I mean… you're my first real friend, Asami… I don't want to lose that friendship so quickly after it formed."

"I'm not about to become your enemy just because you asked about my mother, silly," Asami pulled Korra into a friendly hug, "It was an accident. For crying out loud, we met after I slammed into you on the road, and I don't see you raging about me bruising your arm."

"Oh," Korra blushed slightly, glancing at her discolored left elbow, "you noticed it?"

"You're not very subtle, Korra," Asami giggled. "But I like that about you. You speak your mind and are an honest young woman. I think you'll be a great Avatar by the time you're done with your training, however long it may take."

A pang of guilt rushed through Korra as she thought back to the huge omissive lie she had told (or rather, not told) earlier. That one, she felt, was for their own good. To admit that she was travelling with the women who had almost certainly been the ones who broke into the Sato estate and killed the lady of the house… well, that wouldn't end well at all. It did explain why Kwan dropped her off before the gate and why she sped off though. She'd need a word with those two when she got back, but for now, Asami was right. It was better to focus on keeping this a positive evening, rather than bog it down with harsh recollections of painful pasts.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra smiled. "You're so friendly and caring and… special to me. I know I probably still sound like an idiot, but I want us to be able to stay friends, even if I can't keep in touch when I leave."

"I highly doubt my father's going to just get up and leave Republic City," Asami gave Korra a reassuring smile, "His business is rooted here, and so is he. Despite the Triads, it's one of the safest and most prosperous places for both nonbenders and industrialists alike."

"Well obviously I'll try, depending on how easy it is to send a letter," Korra reasoned, "and if nothing else, it can't last forever, and so when I'm done I'll be sure to pay you a visit."

Asami paused. "Was what you said earlier true?" her expression turned to one of concern, "that remark about not having any actual friends?"

"It was…" Korra scratched her head and glanced off to one side, "the White Lotus wanted to keep me out of the Red Lotus' grasp, and so they locked me in what was basically a prison compound. I'm sure they meant well, but I am SO glad to be out of there, and I never want to go back. And I dunno if you know or not, but the White Lotus people are a bunch of old fogies. Everyone there was at least 3 or 4 times my age!"

"That's no way to see a child grow up," Asami shook her head, "my dad was protective of me after my mom was killed of course, but he got back up, we rebuilt, and we kept pushing on. I might look like daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself."

"If I had known that, I'd offer to spar if we weren't all dressed up," Korra chortled.

"No way," Asami pushed her playfully, "you'd wreck me with your bending tricks!"

"What, you think just because I can bend means I can't also hold my own at hand to hand?" Korra giggled in turn, flexing her biceps. "These aren't just for show, girl!"

"So that's why you went sleeveless," Asami chuckled, reaching out and squeezing Korra's right arm, "you might still have an edge over me even if we did go hand-to-hand."

"Then you've got your work cut out for you while I'm gone," Korra teased.

"So it would seem…" Asami smiled, gazing at Korra for a moment before looking up at the sky. "A name like 'Future Industries' always makes me wonder what the future will hold," she commented, stepping towards the railing. "For me, for my father… even for you, Korra. Things can change so swiftly and so suddenly…"

"Yeah?" Korra looked over at Asami, focusing rather intently on the earring hanging from her left ear, "you think something's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure," Asami shook her head, "I'm just a kid same as you, really. My dad sometimes talks about this growing trend of anti-benders called the Equalists… nonbenders seeking to pull benders down from power to bring about equality. It sounds good on paper, but in practice…"

"That sounds terrible," Korra almost interrupted her, "I mean, obviously I'm biased as all get-out for the most obvious reasons, but still…"

"If such a group exists, they're little more than a fringe group that's probably underground or something." Asami frowned. "But hey, there I go souring the mood after getting all dismal from your remark earlier. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you need to be," Korra shook her head, "I mean, it kind of feels good to get a few loads off my chest… so maybe you feel the same way?"

"Look at you, always hunting for that silver lining," Asami giggled, "I knew I liked you."

"Hey, I'm the world's hope in more ways than one," Korra joked in reference to her title as Avatar, "but for reals. Despite some of the rougher mishaps this evening… I enjoyed it, and I'm glad you invited me over."

"I'm glad," Asami sighed in relief, "Here I was stressing and worrying that I would scare you off. First I run you over, then I invite you over only for you to see my dad at one of his worst times, and then here I go and start griping at you. You're really patient, you know that?"

"You're being too hard on yourself," Korra pushed her using only two of her fingers, "come on, if you can put up with me whining about it, I'm sure I can do the same."

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression about me or my father," Asami clarified, "this… isn't normal for us."

"I didn't think it was," Korra shook her head, "some boorish Water Tribe kid comes and blurts out something dumb that reminds you of probably one of the worst days of your life, and of course it'd upset you. I feel like I owe Hiroshi another apology."

"There's no way you could have known about it though," Asami reassured her, "Again, it was an innocent question. Don't dwell on it, alright?"

"Only because you said so," Korra replied playfully.

The two girls spent a long while chatting and bantering under the moonlight, ultimately managing to turn the mood of the evening around by the time Korra felt she ought to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Asami asserted, "it's really late, and we can call your guardians to clear up that you changed your mind?"

"I'll be okay," Korra promised, "she should be coming soon enough anyways." It was easier to walk a block or two than try to let Asami meet up with Kwan, or worse, Nakkoa. It had been Nakkoa she had spoken to on the telephone, and nothing short of a miracle had kept Korra calm and composed during that call.

"Well, thanks again for coming over," Asami smiled, before pulling Korra into a friendly embrace, "I'll miss you when the time comes for you to leave Republic City."

"I'll miss you too," Korra returned the embrace in kind. "Thanks again for having me over."

Asami let Korra out of the large gates surrounding the estate, and with a final wave, Korra began walking east in the direction Kwan had come when she dropped Korra off. Republic City was bright at night, but overall it was quiet.

Kwan apparently was running a little late, because Korra walked a lot farther than she expected. Her night took a turn for the worse after a moment when a large pair of hands seized her and pulled her into an alley. She screamed, but one of the hands covered her mouth as several pairs of hands restrained her. Surrounding her were several masked men (and at least one woman) clothed head to toe; and In front of her was a hooded man.

"So…" he spoke from the shadow of his hood, where the bottom of a mask was also visible, "the Avatar decides to grace us with her presence."

Korra was still squirming, feeling remarkably vulnerable in her dress, especially being restrained the way she was. Several large men pulling a young girl into an alleyway never had any good connotations, no matter which way events unfolded.

Fortunately, it seemed that while the large hands that had restrained her arms and pulled her in a way that prevented her from bending or kicking out with her legs, that they were not trying to violate her beyond her personal space, but she glared daggers at the masked man who was mere inches away from her face.

"You are in no danger this evening, child," he explained, putting his hand under her chin, to force her to keep eye contact, "Just know that the Revolution sends its regards…"

He turned to his men. "Release her."

Korra gasped for air before jumping back and taking a fighting stance. She backed down the moment she realized there were seven of these masked hooligans, all of which were larger than her and much more heavily armed than her.

"Smart move, young lady." the masked man gave her an approving nod. "Run along."

And just like that, the men and woman had vanished. Korra straightened her dress, which had only gone crooked after her being grabbed, and sighed in relief as she realized how much worse it could have gone. Whatever "revolution" was starting up, it just made Korra want to complete her Avatar training sooner so that she could resolve the problem sooner rather than later. She only made it half a block past this alley before Kwan showed up in her truck.

"Where the fuck were you?" Korra pouted angrily as she threw herself unceremoniously into the passenger seat.

"Someone got in a huge wreck down the street," Kwan sighed, "I had to go all the way around. You'll be able to smell the fire. What's with the attitude? Did Sato snub you or something?"

"No; night was fine," Korra shrugged, before glaring at the lavabender, "things got ugly right after I left. I just got assaulted—dragged into an alleyway and everything by some masked hooligans that wanted to say hello."

"Sweet merciful Vaatu, kid; you really do attract attention," Kwan shook her head, "are you alright? You seem more angry than scared."

"I'm both," Korra crossed her arms so tightly Kwan wasn't sure she'd be able to unstick then, "Fortunately they let me go without any lasting damage, but apparently I've got some masked hooligans taking interest in me. ALSO—a question."

"Twist my arm," Kwan sighed as they pulled up to the hotel.

"Actually, I'll wait until I see Nakkoa too." Korra mused. She was angry at Kwan for being late, but also at Nakkoa and Kwan for their supposed involvement in Yasuko's murder.

" _Huh boy…"_ Kwan sighed as they returned to their suite.

"You!" Korra pointed at the firebending accusingly as the door flew open, Korra's boot still in the air from where her foot had connected with said door moments earlier.

"Me," Nakkoa barely batted an eye, "By the way, if you break that door it's coming out of your candy funds. Make of that what you will."

"You're part of the Agni Kai Triads, aren't you?" Korra blurted out, ignoring Nakkoa's last remark.

"There's a reason we steered clear of the Sato Estate," Nakkoa admitted, "but what of it? It was a heist that went wrong, and I didn't want any witnesses. That was nearly a decade ago, and our affiliation with the Triads these days is negligible."

"Okay..." Korra sighed, stripping down and changing into her pajamas as her now bare feet curled against the carpet, "but how could you kill her? What did she ever do to you?"

"So you've made a friend," Nakkoa looked indifferent, "Child, listen to me, and listen to me closely. You need to come to accept the events that have happened, for better or for worse. Don't contemplate what could have been; accept what happened, and where you are now. Move forward, and never look back."

"As much as I like to argue with my sister," Kwan chipped in, "she's got my back on this one. If sinners couldn't redeem themselves, Korra, I'd still be in prison. Also, while I ain't normally one to make demands, I'm gonna have to ask you to drop this. Shit happened, it's in the past, and now here we are trying to atone by ensuring that the spirit of the world in human form gets some of the best damn training an Avatar has had in millennia."

"Still," Korra stammered, at a loss for words, "it's just… nevermind. You two do whatever you do and just let me know when I need to get ready to leave. Honestly, running off and finding something better to do sounds pretty nice around now."

"Except you won't, because you want to become the Avatar." Nakkoa riposted.

"Implying you're the only ones who could teach me?" Korra scoffed, "don't flatter yourselves. Sleep well, and goodnight."

Korra crawled into bed without another word, rolling over to put her back to the sisters, and closed her eyes. Surprisingly, she fell asleep within minutes, her overwhelming emotions having drained her swiftly. Fortunately for the sisters, Korra was a very heavy sleeper.

"I swear I will _wring her neck_!" Nakkoa seethed, her pride wounded by Korra's defiance, "She's a power-tripping little shit who wants to put the world under her thumb like the very Interregnums she fears. Tell me why we're doing this again?"

"Because the Red Lotus told us to and you're just paranoid." Kwan replied matter-of-factly.

"And you're not?" Nakkoa scoffed.

"Sure, Korra could probably kill me." Kwan shrugged, "am I worried she might? Maybe I am. Am I going to let that fear dominate my life to the point where I live in fear of her every waking moment; or do I just try to live my life and maybe make a friend? Friendship, Naki—have you ever even considered trying to be nice to the kid?"

"If and when the Avatar turns on you," Nakkoa warned, "don't come crying to me."

"Suit yourself," Kwan shrugged, returning to her desk to play another game of cards.

"Perhaps not," Nakkoa frowned as she approached Kwan. "Sister, we need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15: The Red Lotus Trials

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And here we finally get to meet the Red Lotus properly. This chapter's a bit longer than some of my other ones, but there's a lot of important stuff to cover. Korra meets a past life, the sisters do sister stuff, and enter Zaheer. He has a particularly interesting relationship with Korra in this story, as we'll see in the next few chapters._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE RED LOTUS TRIALS**

Nakkoa slammed her hands onto Kwan's desk, causing the earthbender to look up.

"Lay it on me," she grunted, "Naki, we've been over your paranoid delusions, and honestly, it's startin' to grate on me almost as much as Korra's gratin' on you."

"Don't even go there, sister," Nakkoa narrowed her eyes, "after all these years I've had your back; don't you dare go turncoat on me now."

"Well what in oblivion are you plannin' on doing?" Kwan threw her arms in the air, "I already told you that any of your attempts to kill her are going to be met with stiff opposition from me, and that ain't changing—and you gotta deal with it."

"She's already threatened that she doesn't need us," Nakkoa warned, "are you really that dense that you're just going to let her walk all over you, Kwan?"

"No, but pissin' her off ain't gonna do us any favours either," Kwan replied, "Why do you think I'm trying to stay in her good graces? Look, you know that despite all your craziness that I'm the one that sleeps with a knife under my pillow, yeah? Just keep it cool, sister. We're almost where we need to be, and then we can leave her in the hands of Unalaq and Zaheer and let them deal with her. She'll cling them a lot more than us, I promise you."

"She's dangerous," Nakkoa frowned, "more than us, which says something—fathom how terrifying she will be once the Red Lotus trains her."

"And yet," Kwan took her sister's hand, "as long as you stay in line, Nakkoa—then I've got your back. Play nice, and you'll have my support over Zaheer; over Unalaq; and over Korra even."

"Over the Avatar, even?" Nakkoa leaned in.

"That's what I just said," Kwan put her tanned hands over Nakkoa's much paler one, "and I mean it. Now get some sleep—if Korra wakes up before us you can bet your ass she'll run off again."

"Heh," Nakkoa cracked a rare smile. "Fair enough. Th-Thank you, sister."

"Any time," Kwan got up and changed into her nightclothes, "Sleep well."

Fortunately for the sisters, Korra didn't even stir at all during that exchange, being a very heavy sleeper herself, to the point of snoring even. To the sisters it was little more than ambience, and soon the suite grew quiet as all three women inside fell asleep.

Korra slept peacefully, although did have a weird dream. Those masked hooligans kidnapped Asami, but Kwan and Nakkoa were there, and then suddenly a wicked-looking Fire Nation woman in the Avatar State appeared and started firing explosive attacks at her adversaries. As her dream began to sort itself out, the Avatar became more of a Fire Lady, and the masked miscreants, Asami, and the sisters all disappeared.

Korra was in the Fire Lord's Throne Room again, although this time it was much brighter, and being used as a wedding ceremony. There was the Fire Lord, marrying that bright-eyed Avatar woman from earlier.

Now there was a sight: a Fire Lady becoming the Avatar… or was it an Avatar becoming Fire Lady? She wondered if this was the Interregnum Avatar before Imalek, or if the line of these men and women was longer than people thought.

Much like she did with Imalek, Korra felt her own form disappear from the vision, and suddenly she was in the shoes of the Fire Lady. She spoke to the Fire Lord about revolutionizing the Fire Nation, and about spreading prosperity with the rest of the world. As someone who knew her history thanks to the White Lotus, this set alarms off in Korra's mind. However, since her control over this dream incarnation was limited, there was little she could do but allow it to play out. Over the course of the next few minutes (or hours; tracking time in dreams or visions like this was difficult enough without considering that Korra herself was not very good with time even when awake), Korra learned a myriad of things about this elegant Avatar.

Her name was Himoto; and it had been her that had founded one of the largest cities in the Fire Nation, and one that today was still known for its industry and prosperity. The city center was graced with a massive statue of Avatar Himoto, which spewed fire outward and upward from its mouth and hands in what was surely some sort of symbolism. It towered over the buildings around it; a statue this amazing would have any and all glamour stripped from it if it ended up setting neighboring structures on fire, and thus the flames were kept out of reach.

" _The City of the Red Maiden…"_ Korra had never heard of such a city in recent history, which made her wonder what had happened to it. Surely a city as proud as this one, which existed hundreds, if not thousands, of years ago, would still be around—perhaps under a different name.

Korra also learned that the 'prosperity' Avatar Himoto spread with the rest of the world had been centered around ideals; and despite her political power: unity. Ultimately, however, Korra found herself with more questions than she had had before learning about Avatar Himoto, and so even after she disconnected with this ancient Fire Lady, she was left confused and lost on the outskirts of this massive city.

It was only until she ran into a regal-looking man with a greying black beard that she realized there was something else afoot here.

"Avatar Roku?" Korra looked up at the commanding man, recognizing this one's name. Roku turned to Korra before frowning, which caused Korra to tilt her head in confusion.

"Was it something I did?" she pouted curiously.

"In a way," Roku began, "everything an Avatar does is something you did. Everything they have done, you have done; I have done, Avatar Aang has done, and so on."

"I know you're trying to tell me something though," Korra argued, "or at least, one of you is; or perhaps the Avatar Spirit as a whole. What is it?" Korra didn't want to admit that (much to her embarrassment) she still had no clue what the point of Himoto's story was any more than she knew what the point of Imalek's story had been. She had a few theories and ideas, most of them centering on the lesson of 'things not to do', but she had little more than that to go off of.

"Avatar Himoto was the 9th of the Interregnum Avatars," Roku gazed out towards the city. "And in a way, a reminder of how things could have been in my day."

"Well, I don't imagine you could have married the Fire Lord," Korra chuckled awkwardly.

"No, but I was Firelord Sozin's closest friend in my youth," Roku reminded her, "and my inaction led to one of the most devastating imbalances in history. Avatar Himoto took a headstrong approach to her goals, using peace and prosperity—not war—to spread them."

"So can you tell me what the significance of these Interregnum Avatars is?" Korra asked, "everyone seems to know except me, and it's driving me crazy!"

"The Interregnums are dangerous characters in the story of the Avatar…" Roku sighed, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder, "their chapters flecked with the blood and imbalance they left in their wake. Many people throughout history have tried to piece together why they did what they did, and even most of their successors did not know. 'Interregnum' became something of a byword, and rather than try and decipher the motives which many people labelled as villainous, people of all nations decided it was better to try and forget them entirely. And now, due to their inaction, as well as the inaction of us, your predecessors, it falls to you, Korra."

"Shit, no!" Korra shook her head vigorously, "I totally did not sign up for this!"

"Many before you thought the same thing," Roku lowered his head, "and there is no one to stop you if you would rather shrug the burden off to your successor. On the other hand, making sense of our past will help bring peace, and even balance—both to you, and to the world."

Before Korra could ask another question, Roku's image dissolved into thin air, and Korra was suddenly left alone once again.

This would also mark one of the only days where Korra didn't think the morning was evil upon being woken up early, only because she had slept long and hard. Incidentally, Nakkoa made a comment about Korra's sleep.

"There was a Firebender in your bed when I looked over at you last night," she indicated. "Care to explain that?"

"Avatar stuff," Korra shrugged. She was still a bit salty about the previous evening's exchange.

"What kind of Avatar stuff?" Kwan looked suspicious and curious.

"Tell you what," Korra jabbed, a vindictive expression briefly taking over her visage, "you spill details on what happened at Sato Estate nine years ago, and I'll tell you all the Avatar mumbo-jumbo that went down last night, to the letter."

"Touché, you manipulative bastard." Kwan grunted. "Fine; just get dressed. We're moving out as soon as we can—ideally within the hour."

True to Kwan's word, the trio were packed and ready within the hour, and headed for the truck, where with a deft movement of metal, Kwan opened the back.

"Hop in," she gestured, "I don't imagine you want poor Naga to ride alone, and I'm pretty sure Nakkoa would fight you for the passenger seat."

"Can Nakkoa drive?" Korra asked curiously as she coaxed Naga into the truck and climbed in after her, turning back to face the sisters before they closed the doors.

"To put it bluntly?" Kwan laughed, "No. Don't worry though: we're not going to flip it like I did this one time back when Kotu was still alive. Do get comfortable though: it's a bit of a trip."

It didn't even occur to Korra that once Kwan had shut the doors, she and Naga were effectively trapped. Korra couldn't metalbend yet (a fact she hoped to soon rectify), and so if she wished to escape, she would have to use force.

Fortunately, nothing went wrong on the trip, and true to Kwan's promise, it wasn't even terribly bumpy until near the end when they went off road. Despite the bumpiness of the road, Korra actually dozed off, snuggled into Naga's curled-up form, her mind tranquil. There were no visions or meetings with her past lives this time. Whatever they were trying to tell her would have to wait for another time.

Korra had no idea where they had taken her, but it was a mountainous vista that was actually downright breathtaking. They were high enough up that Korra welcomed the crisp breeze that kissed and caressed her bare arms and face, and far enough away that she couldn't even see Republic City. They must have been on the north side of the mountains that loomed over the sprawling metropolis, because all Korra could see to the north were valleys and rocky plains, while to the south, mountain peaks even higher up than their current resting place loomed.

"Where are we?" It still didn't hurt to ask, as the two sisters unloaded.

"The middle of fuckall nowhere, kid," Nakkoa shrugged her shoulder, "Welcome to the training center that isn't going to lock you in like a prison."

"So what happened to the Northern Water Tribe?" Korra hadn't forgotten Nakkoa's claim back when they had said goodbye to Tonraq and Senna. "I thought that was our final destination?"

"Well, if we told everyone where you'd actually be," Nakkoa answered, "you'd get dragged right back to that compound again. Fortunately for you, this one's a lot more lenient."

The only building Korra could see was a small but rather well-kept little building to one side. Based on the fact that Nakkoa and Kwan were both moving towards it, this was likely the place.

Incidentally, Korra recognized one of the first two men to step out of the building as her uncle Unalaq. The other man she did not recognize at all.

"It certainly took you girls long enough," The waterbender spoke almost dismissively to Nakkoa and Kwan, the former of whom looked offended.

"Perhaps next time you shouldn't screw up your relationship with her family so that you can come and pick her up yourself then," the hotheaded firebender had a retort at her fingertips.

"Nakkoa, darling, you know it's never that simple." Unalaq sighed, before turning to Korra. "I'm sure travelling with these women might have given you a taste of their dishonest reputation, but let me assure my favourite niece that I will be up front with my intentions."

"That's a first," Kwan quipped. "You couldn't say 'good morning' without lying twice."

"Tell me this, Avatar Korra," Unalaq ignored Kwan's comment, at least directly. "Do you trust the man who has valiantly led the Northern Water Tribe for years, or the misdeeds of some ragtag former Triad members?"

Nakkoa and Kwan exchanged angry and embarrassed looks, now regretting brushing Korra's inquiries off so brashly—for they both knew exactly who Korra was about to choose.

As such, it came to no one's surprise when she gravitated towards Unalaq.

"Now with that settled," he cast a vindictive glare towards the sisters before giving Korra a much calmer expression, "I will tell you up front, Korra: While you will have many teachers who in turn will teach you a great many things, know that I have heard of your… struggles… with spirituality."

"I figured I'd get it eventually…" Korra shrugged, "but you sound like a man about to make an offer. Let's hear it."

"Oh, this is no offer, Korra," Unalaq smiled. "This is a privilege. While your knowledge of spirits is without a doubt lackluster at best, mine is quite the opposite. I want to see my niece—and the Avatar, of course—flourish and thrive, and how better to do my part than to both help her master the spiritual side of waterbending, but also spirituality in general?"

"That'd be great, actually," Korra's eyes lit up. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning, will be when your lessons begin," Unalaq explained, "although your lessons with me—and with those who have travelled with me—will not be like at that White Lotus facility you lived in back home. No, these will be lessons offering useful and proper skills befitting an Avatar State Master, and more importantly, we will work at your pace."

"So what if my pace is slow?" Korra expressed a valid concern, less fearing that she'd struggle with learning and more wondering what happened if she wanted a day off.

"Everyone needs a day or two off here and there," Unalaq's lip curled upwards, before both corners curled back down, "although if I see a lack of interest start to form… or an overall shirking of your duties… we will reconsider this entire program. Tonight however, we have our preliminary course: Zaheer?"

The bearded man in the roughspun clothing stepped forward, giving Korra a respectful bow.

"I have been instructed to be the one to test your abilities." Zaheer brandished a staff. "Do not fear for me for my lack of bending. Come at me with everything you have, and I will know within minutes what you have learned and what you still require."

Korra didn't feel so sure at first, but this was short-lived. She rushed Zaheer, who struck her four times in rapid succession: against her forehead, at her right hip, her left ankle, and as she staggered backwards, her stomach. Korra fell flat on her back.

"Smart girl," Zaheer actually cracked an amused smirk as he offered her his hand. Korra took it, her free hand massaging her head.

"Smart?" Korra wasn't so sure, "I rushed right in and you beat me senseless in like two seconds! I was an idiot for underestimating you."

"That part might be true," Zaheer put his hands on her shoulders, "but you also learned this for yourself. You did not treat my authority as absolute—nor should you. All authority should be questioned at least once, Avatar Korra. Now, come at me again. You can attempt the same technique again if you desire, although I would again exhort you to come at me with everything you have this time—bending and all."

"Alright then," Korra took a deep breath to pump herself up. "Let's do this."

Korra was swift and extremely aggressive with her bending styles, much like how she had been against Kwan. However, Zaheer was extremely swift, using his staff as an extension of his abilities. He struck Korra multiple times, but this time Korra managed to stay on her feet and recover. Even when slinging water, throwing rocks and flames, and even shaking the ground beneath his feet, however, Zaheer did not falter, and within a few seconds, he had managed to trip Korra up, jab her in the stomach, trip her up by striking her ankles, and have her back on her back once again, gazing dizzily up at the sky.

"So…" she moaned, colourful stars flashing in front of her eyes, "uhh… what did you learn?"

"You have amazing potential, child." Zaheer took Korra's hand again, pulling her back up, although this time Korra earthbent a slab of rock to lean against, her disorientation showing. "However, you lack focus. This will be the first lesson I teach you tomorrow in hopes of rectifying that weakness of yours."

"And so what happens in the meantime?" Korra didn't aim this question at anyone in particular, but left it open for anyone to answer.

"That is your call," Unalaq nodded. "You've already met two of the masters you will be interacting with while you are here—four if you count the triad Sisters. The others will show their faces in due time; when you are ready for them.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Korra cast her eyes from Unalaq to Zaheer to the landscape around them. "Any rules for this place I need to know?"

"We are not confining you, although we would advise you stay close," Unalaq advised, "it's a long walk to Republic City and easy to get lost in the mountains. Rest assured, however, that we will be willing to reward you after certain milestones are reached."

"And so what about my lessons?" Korra asked, figuring that the 'milestones' Unalaq spoke of had to do with various elemental masteries.

"These courses will test your patience," Zaheer warned, "And many of them will likely push you to your limits and then break you free of them. You will not likely have a day where you are not sore. However… if you ever wanted to master abilities you thought you could only dream of… then heed our counsel, and know you are in the right place."

"What kind of abilities?" Korra looked curious, as well as unfazed by the warnings of pain that Zaheer shared with her.

"Airbending," Zaheer began, "metal, lava, lightning, healing, the Avatar State, spiritual interaction, combustion… and perhaps more. Not even the sky is your limit, Avatar Korra. If you ever feel like you are being restrained or held back, look within you. By the time we are finished with you, you will be free. Nothing will be able to restrain you if you steel yourself. It is natural to possess weaknesses, but those are not for the world to see. Conceal them—show the world your greatest strengths and your greatest strengths alone—and that will be the key to your power as well. Bury your fears—they are yours and yours alone to know of, while in contrast, the world will know of your power and exploits by the time we finish here."

Korra didn't quite comprehend the entirety of what Zaheer meant, but even with the warnings her past lives had given her, she could not deny that the power they offered was alluring, and that she would take up any and every offer put in front of her.

"That sounds… amazing." Korra sighed dreamily.

"That is the goal," Zaheer assured her, "Embrace your identity, Avatar Korra, and you shall become the most powerful woman in all of history!"

"And in the meantime…" Unalaq added, "Let's get you settled in."

Korra's room was small but cozy, and all of her possessions fit into a small bag, so she had little need for anything too spacious. She threw herself onto the bed, gazing up at the ceiling before drifting off in a catnap, hoping that would kill a lot of time. After all, tomorrow her real training would begin.

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 **Himoto** _(Fire Nation, Female):_ __The 9th Avatar in the Interregnum Cycle._ A striking beauty who was crowned Firelord despite her Avatar status, due to being the last of her line. A formidable inspiration for peace and prosperity throughout Fire Nation history, she was remembered for her peaceful, albeit slightly forceful ideals.  
_

 **Roku** _(Fire Nation, Male):_ _A wise and merciful man whose good-intentioned nature earned him favour among his friends. His primary shortcoming was indecisiveness, a weakness that he admitted may have caused much of the world's imbalance in his era.  
_

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 4


	16. Chapter 16: Focus and Dreams

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And thus we get to see the relationship Zaheer forms with Korra. It's clear right away that he's a man with a plan, and more importantly, with a goal. How that translates for Korra remains to be seen. Also, rather than play "Eye of the Tiger" and go into a big explanation of training montages and what have you, I've decided to take a different approach. Recording her life might not seem very Korra-like, but she likes to stay busy, and when she's getting the tear beaten out of her and has no energy to do much else, sometimes it's nice to get those thoughts onto paper. Also... lots of past lives this time._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN: FOCUS AND DREAMS**

Korra did not meet anyone else the next morning other than Zaheer, Unalaq, and the sisters. If there was anyone else in the small compound, they were incredibly scarce and elusive, which almost daunted Korra in one way or another. However, that intimidation was swiftly drowned out by anticipation as she headed outside to find Zaheer. Her Avatar story began here. To her slight surprise however, she found him at a recently constructed makeshift archery range, which gave Korra more questions than before.

"Archery?" Korra asked once she was within hearing range, "what's this about?"

"It's about focus." Zaheer rose to his feet as if he had been waiting for Korra to ask. "Your approach in our spar the previous evening was an insightful peek not only at your abilities, but also at your behaviours. Overwhelming force can often be effective, but not so much when it is as haphazard as you. Against a novice and perhaps even intermediate-level benders, you could leave your mark, but you stand no chance against a master."

"Alright then." Korra sighed, stepping towards Zaheer. "Let's focus."

Of course, this proved to be more difficult than she expected, with over 80% of her shots not even hitting the designated targets at all. She was fast, but it seemed that Korra's preferred attacking technique was more or less along the lines of 'throw everything in at once and hope that at least one of the attacks connects'.

Whether it was a facade or if Zaheer was truly patient with her, however, remained a mystery. In a way she felt like he treated her as an object: with neither love nor disdain; but rather as something that was to do its job. It was unforgiving, but Korra could not deny that Zaheer's lessons were effective. Despite Korra's attitude, he remained vigilant, and after three gruelling weeks this training left Korra's arms sore, her palms nearly calloused, and if nothing else, a sense of accuracy. A notable drawback of being all the way out here away from everyone was that once again, Korra was bereft of anyone her age to talk to (which in turn also made her feel particularly sensitive about her age), and so apart from occasionally rambling about her problems to Naga, she took to recording her training progress in a small blue book that became her journal. Writing was not Korra's forte, but Unalaq had suggested it to her after a day too many of hearing her complaints about being bored but too tired to continue training.

In typical Korra fashion, the little Avatar decorated it with personal effects, little doodles, random notes and thoughts, and other such things. Korra was no professional, but she had decent artistic skills. Unalaq might have been the one to recommend journal-keeping to her, but most importantly, it kept her busy when she was too worn out to continue her gruelling training. Both Zaheer and Unalaq also coerced her into meditating, although Korra's impatience in this regard had her struggling most of the time.

True to Korra's suspicions, the facility had been rather nice on the inside—borderline lavish in some places. It made sense considering Unalaq's station, but she also didn't complain. In a way, it felt like a cozy little home away from home, and was spacy enough that she sometimes didn't even see Kwan or Nakkoa the whole day. She liked being alone as she recorded her thoughts, however, and while some entries were longer than others, Korra found that recording her life adventures from day one of arriving at the mountain compound would be for the better. If nothing else, writing was a nice pastime when she was too tired or sore to do anything else.

 _Day 4: I still don't get what the whole point of shooting arrows is, especially when earth and fire are a million times more effective. I also don't really get the point of this journal, although if it gets Unalaq off my back and sates my boredom, then I'll do it. It's not like I'm about to show him the stuff I write, but maybe I can show these insights to mom and dad someday… or maybe Asami. It'll be fun to see what Asami thinks of me by the time I get back. And Hiroshi too; I really felt like we left on a bad note, and so I hope he doesn't hate me._

 _Day 28: Zaheer is persistent, if nothing else. Unalaq needs to learn the concept of personal space, and I swear if I feel him breathing down my neck again, metaphorically or otherwise, I'm going to water-slap him in the mouth. Still, I guess the early lessons are always the boring ones. I also saw a woman that was like twice my size with a cool third-eye tattoo on her forehead. Word from Kwan says that she can blow things up with her mind because of that. If they're gonna teach me how to do that, I am *so* down for this training thing. I wonder if you could like, tattoo that on your belly button or something. Probably not a good idea to ask though..._

 _Day 44: I'm still not really getting the hang of this meditation nonsense, especially when sleeping or napping seems more effective at getting me better. On the other hand though, I've been at this archery thing for almost a month now, and at this point I seldom miss. My arms are killing me, but hot damn I haven't had biceps this rockin' since ever. I should see if Kwan can get her hands on a camera or something, cuz that's definitely one for the record books. UPDATE: Got my picture taken. I look great!_

Korra had taped the photo of her posing with her arms flexed into this journal of hers, and while no one told her and she would never have guessed, she was not very photogenic.

The following afternoon, Zaheer surprised Korra by informing her that he had something different in mind for her today.

"You didn't miss a single target yesterday," he pointed out, "while you still have a great deal of training to go before you will be at my level, I feel you are ready to try again—and this time possibly land a hit or two on me."

"Are you mocking me?" Korra knew that Zaheer was her superior in this form of combat, but the teen couldn't help but feel like her pride was at stake.

"There is nothing to gain from mocking you, Avatar Korra." Zaheer replied as he calmly pulled out his staff. "Now… focus your attacks. Show me what you've learned and what you can do. Remember: the goal here is to free you from any limits or constraints you may think you have. Bogging yourself down with fears and concerns is nothing but a sign of weakness that you must let go. You are the Avatar—and the Avatar knows no fear because she has no limits!"

"I'm ready to try again," Korra cracked her knuckles before putting her left fist into her right palm. "Let's dance, Zaheer."

Korra lasted much longer this time, ducking, dodging, and bending dexterously away from Zaheer's attacks, throwing a few focused attacks in of her own. Zaheer parried most of them, but a couple of her attacks staggered him for a moment. Korra clenched her fist with glee, but that was the only opening Zaheer needed to strike Korra across the jaw, disorient her and have her lying face-down in the light snow all within 3 seconds.

"Do not get cocky until your opponent is down," Zaheer warned, prodding Korra, knowing the teen still had some fight left in her. "Again."

Korra wiped a trail of slightly reddened saliva from her mouth with her arm, before shifting into a fighting stance, watching Zaheer closely. Her focused expression did cause her lower lip to stick out in a way that was almost comical, but Zaheer cared little for her expressions. If she was taking his words and teachings to heart, then his goal was slowly but surely being realized.

 _Day 75: I did it! I finally friggin' did it! It may have taken 37 attempts, but I FINALLY knocked Zaheer off his feet! I'm way too tired to write more right now so I'm keeping this short and going to bed. The bruises and cuts aren't even worth worrying about. I'm sleeping well tonight._

Korra took the next two days off, and it was after this that she was confronted by Unalaq again. Korra found this odd, since he had kind of backed off after the first week or so.

"You seem to be enjoying your training, despite the hardships." He commented, staring off into the evening sky.

"It's rough," Korra admitted, "and I've got this killer bruise on my thigh that has been there way too long. What I'd give for Ichiro to be here right about now…"

"Ichiro?" Unalaq looked curiously at Korra.

"Just a healer I met down in Gaoling," Korra shrugged, staring up at the brilliant and dazzling array of stars overhead, "unless of course you were planning on teaching me healing soon?"

"Like all things," Unalaq commented, not noticing Korra's smirk, "Healing requires focus and concentration. This is part of why I emphasize the importance of meditation, Korra. Your focus and accuracy training under Zaheer has augmented your combat skills, and even in your studies you seem much more alert and focused. For an art such as healing, the need for concentration will increase sevenfold. This sort of spiritual focus may also help you unlock airbending… since I am quite certain you are eager to do that as well."

"I've known three elements for a decade!" Korra raised her fists to shoulder level, "I feel like I'm so close, and yet so far away…"

"Sadly, the only worthy Airbending Master is far away in Republic City tending to other business." Unalaq hummed, "One would think that the reincarnation of Tenzin's father would be an important enough issue to offer attention to, but that is neither here nor there. Zaheer has shared tales of at least one Avatar learning airbending from sheer focus. Of course, said Avatar was an Interregnum, and so you won't hear much about him from most conventional history books."

There it was again—the Interregnum Avatars. Why did they keep coming up in her life? For all the stories Katara fondly recounted of Avatar Aang, she never once mentioned any connection with these incarnations. On the other hand, she had been warned by Yangchen and Roku about Imalek and Himoto respectively, and so perhaps there was more two it: 19 missing pieces to this puzzle that she had yet to obtain.

"Then… I guess I'll learn meditation." Korra conceded.

 _Day 88: Meditation is still boring as shit, but I think I'm starting to understand why Unalaq wants me to continue it. I've had two more Avatar dreams in the last four days: one about a man named Lahka, and the other about a woman named Kallian. The incarnations who warned me of these two didn't give me their names, or maybe I just forgot them. Note to self: ask them next time I make contact. Kallian is #8, Lahka is #19, so that means Himoto was the reincarnation of Kallian. Who did she reincarnate into though? And who dealt with the aftermath of Imalek?"_

A great deal of the remainder of the page was filled with scribblings and notes of these various Avatar Incarnations as Korra tried to piece it together. She even tried meditating on these concepts, calming herself by focusing on aspects of these entities that she already knew or had recently learned. Kallian had been a freewheeling Earthbender who rode off the success of her predecessor, while Lahka had been a Waterbender who had had to deal with the "fallout" of an Avatar that the others only referred to as "The Culmination". Korra could only imagine what this individual had done if no one even dared utter his or her name.

On the other hand, these dreams of the Avatars kept Korra focused, to the point where she progressed in her meditations with remarkable swiftness. Unalaq's teachings also helped in this regard—the man had not been lying when he claimed to be a master of most things spiritual. When it came to healing though, Korra had herself to use as practice quite a bit. Kwan had long since ended her grudge against Korra, and the two of them sparred whenever Zaheer wanted a break. Korra took plenty of beatings, but now that she could test her healing abilities on herself rather than have to ask Unalaq for assistance in repairing some of the more serious injuries she sustained, her progress continued at a rapid pace.

Of course, there was a significant difference between learning the art, becoming proficient at it, and mastering it. Korra might have become proficient at focus (and remained a wicked shot with a bow), and might have since picked up a thing or two about healing to keep her bruises from swelling or becoming too sensitive, but she had a long way to go before she mastered any of that. It was still a fairly momentous occasion though, learning healing.

 _Day 102: Healing always sounded like such an underwhelming ability, especially when compared to things like lightning, metal, lava, or even bloodbending. For all the times I've gotten my ass kicked though, it would have been nice to be able to heal my own injuries. Zaheer and Unalaq are ruthless in their training, but it does a body good. I haven't had too many new Avatar dreams lately, although I did get to meet Avatar Yangchen again as well as Avatar Kuruk. The final Avatar in the Interregnum Cycle was named Shigeru, and it was only after him that things went back to 'normal', for what it's worth. There's an Earth Kingdom Avatar between the two of them though, and apparently she nearly broke the cycle entirely. Paint me curious on that one._

More of Korra's chicken scratch handwriting plagued the page as she tried to draw diagrams that pieced her scarce but growing knowledge of these interregnum past lives together. She didn't understand why they would be stricken from history (particularly not Shigeru, who had apparently been able to help reverse the damage that over a dozen of his past lives had done), but she felt a connection to them. She was them, and they were her: Korra found her past lives to be intriguing and wanted to learn more about them.

Avatar Kuruk showed up again, and the two of them had an interesting discussion about the Interregnum Avatars, which he seemed much more open to talking about than most of the others—or the recent ones at least.

"A few of the Interregnum Avatars were painted with the black mark more because they did what I did," Kuruk explained, "Yangchen did such a damn good job at cleaning up the messes of the world that she left me with nothing to do. So, I did what any self-respecting Water Tribe warrior would do, and travelled the world. I made the ladies swoon, I jumped in the ring and earned a bit of cash, I sought out stronger opponents, and more. It was the good life."

"That sounds like it," Korra smirked, her mind briefly drifting to Asami when Kuruk mentioned wooing the ladies. She wasn't sure if she wanted that kind of relationship yet, but the idea of having so many friends and adoring fans definitely sounded appealing.

"So the 'crimes' of some of those Interregnums, such as Delun or Kallian," Kuruk explained, "was more that they didn't challenge the status quo at all, and thus it remained the same, with people idolizing the Avatar as a sort of living deity. In a way they were right, but it was eventually taken too far, as you surely know."

"There's still a lot of pieces missing from that puzzle though," Korra shook her head, "And who was Delun?"

"He was the 2nd Avatar in the Interregnum Cycle," Kuruk explained, before showing Korra a vision of a happy go-lucky Air Nomad. His mannerisms and behaviour were similar to Aang's during his childhood, although this fellow had long black hair and much more pointed features that gave him a sort or suave, roguish look. Perhaps Delun was what Aang could have been if there had been no war.

"He reminds me of Aang," Korra addressed this to Kuruk, who nodded.

"Perhaps Aang knows of him as well,' the older Avatar gestured, "and perhaps soon enough he will appear to you as well."

"I hope so," Korra put her hands together, I've got so many things I want to ask him…"

Kuruk was not a prophet, but it was not a day later that Korra got her wish: that night as she put herself into her meditative sleep to remain open to more contact from her past lives, she found exactly the person she wanted to talk to: Avatar Aang.

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 **Delun** _(Air Nomad, Male):_ _The 2nd Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A wild and easy-going Air Nomad remembered for his flirtatious charm and long, flowing hair, he helped maintain peace through honeyed words and amiable appeal. His popularity helped elevate the social position of the Avatar further, which, while harmless on its own, set the foundations for dangerous precedents in the future._

 **Kallian** _ _(Earth Kingdom, Female):_ _The 8th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A lazy and indifferent Earth Kingdom woman who thrived off the talents of her predecessor. She did end up performing feats that "saved the world" in turn, but despite these accomplishments, her attitude remained lax and indifferent as if she was just a professional doing her job, and this indifference was what allowed the social position of the Avatar to steadily continue to rise.__

 **Lakha** _ _ _(Water Tribe, Male):_ _The 19th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A humble Water Tribe man who, like several adjacent incarnations, had to deal with the fallout of a particularly notorious incarnation some time before him. While there were rocky patches during his reign, most of it was fairly peaceful barring the resurgence of a radical group whose motives were blatant, considering they were affectionately known as "The Order of the Avatar Slayer".___

 **Shigeru** _ _ _ _ _ _(Fire Nation, Male):_ _The End of the Interregnum Cycle. Seomtimes considered the 21st member of the cycle, many only associate him with the Interregnum Cycle at all because of his efforts to restore balance to the Avatar's name and reputation, and being the one who "finished undoing" the damage caused by these men and women. As such, his position in the cycle is debated, especially as of recently, where there are whispers of a new #21...  
______

 **Kuruk** _(Water Tribe, Male):_ _An easy-going and freewheeling Avatar from the Northern Water Tribe who rode on the coattails of his predecessor, enjoying life and seeking thrills. His reign of crazy hijinks and high-flying shenanigans was fairly short-lived, but on the positive side, there are very few ill records of him as well.  
_

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 9


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Element

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _As the chapter title indicates, there's some airbending that goes down here. Most importantly, it blocks any chance of there being a convenient dues ex machina for Korra during her inevitable faceoff against Amon. If she loses her bending, she's just going to have to figure out how to fight with her fists—not that that's ever really been a problem for her. There's still much for her to learn, however, just as there are still many faces in the Interregnum Cycle for her to discover._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE FINAL ELEMENT**

Korra approached the older Air Nomad with a swift stride and an eager face. She wondered briefly if she'd have to start wearing more suitable clothing to bed, or if all of her visions and spirit world journeys would have her in nothing but her trademark tank top and sweatpants. She'd have to talk to Asami if she wanted proper fashion tips though, because it seemed most incarnations of the Avatar didn't care much about it either, and wore very similar iterations of a particular theme throughout their lives. Whatever the case, Korra called out as she approached Aang, causing the Air Nomad to turn.

"Korra," he spoke softly. "I was wondering when you would contact me."

"I've been trying… well kind of." Korra scratched the back of her head as her trademark pout kicked in. "But I've been making some great headway into this whole Avatar thing… I might be able to even get the nuances of airbending soon."

Aang cracked a half-smile. "It's funny how things work sometimes," he turned away from Korra to indicate that he was not at all chastising her, "Air was by far my favourite element during my time as the Avatar, and here is my next incarnation still trying to learn the ropes of it."

"I'm not sure if I should take offense at that or apologize," Korra replied.

"Neither," Aang shook his head, turning back to her, "It's more just an observation. Do not despair at your age. Had you followed traditional Avatar protocol,you wouldn't have even realized you were the Avatar for another couple years. Mind you, I cannot judge you on that front either, and I'm sure you know why."

The playful smile Aang gave Korra warmed her heart. "But I am sure you reached out to me for a reason other than Airbending." Aang continued, "You wish to know of the Interregnum Avatars."

"How did you know?" Korra asked.

"It's been on your mind for months," Aang chuckled. "Sadly, I did not learn much of them during my lifetime. As many before me have stated, their names were mostly stricken from history, and with the Fire Nation rampaging across the world, I fear they only exacerbated that problem."

"I'm not blaming you for not doing anything about it or about them," Korra reasoned, "but several weeks ago Roku told me that 'making sense of our past' would help bring balance and peace to both myself and the world. What say you?"

"Of that I honestly have no doubt," Aang put a hand on Korra's shoulder, looking down at the young Avatar and smiling at her. "Only you can reach them now, Korra—whether intentional or otherwise. I lived in a world that changed around me as the Four Nations grew together, and gave birth to the United Republic. Perhaps you will live in an era marked by change as well. Perhaps you will be the one who finally puts the mystery of the Interregnum Cycle to rest."

"So do you think that's my destiny?" Korra tilted her head.

"I could not honestly say," Aang spoke with uncertainty, "But if they are plaguing your dreams so often, there is clearly something about them that is trying to call out to you."

"Why me though?" Korra looked confused and also concerned. "What did I do to draw their attention onto me? This didn't have anything to do with me discovering myself as the Avatar when I was four, did it?"

"I cannot say," Aang shook his head, "I had no contact with any of those individuals during my time as the Avatar. Most of us barely contact more than one or two cycles' worth of our past lives. The fact that you are somehow making contact with men and women from thousands of years ago… could hold many different meanings. For all the spiritual connections I had with some of my past lives, none of them could recall an incarnation that contacted past lives more than a few hundred years. You have an unusually powerful connection to many of your past lives, and that, Avatar Korra, could mean a myriad of things."

"Opinion time," Korra asserted, "What do you think it means? Don't give me this 'I don't know' stuff; I want to ask Avatar Aang what he believes this mess means."

"To be frank," Aang looked Korra in the eyes again, "I predict that it is a sign of your power, Avatar Korra. You have tapped into a great deal of powerful and primal energy, and unlocking more of this power at an alarming rate. You learned three bending disciplines when you were four years old, and are now working towards the Avatar State at the age of 14. I believe that, despite your lack of formidable spirituality, that you carry with you a power greater than any individual man or woman who has ever been the Avatar in history. Whether I am correct or not remains to be seen, but you asked for my opinion, and so I gave it."

"Sorry for lashing out," Korra apologized. Aang's calm voice made it hard to get mad at him. "I guess maybe I'm a little daunted by all of this."

"I see no harm done," Aang took Korra's hands. "I just saw an upset young woman who was overwhelmed by revelations given to her. I'm sure you know well enough my tale of uncomfortable revelations, 165 years ago. Learning I was the Avatar was not so pleasant news to me, and so I fled. You certainly know the rest."

"Well then," Korra looked up at Aang again, brushing some of her stray bangs out of her eyes, "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me too… and people are just gonna have to deal with it."

Aang did not reply, but his apparition smiled briefly as he faded away, leaving Korra alone in her thoughts and meditations once again.

 _Day 124: No real headway on any more of the Interregnum Cycle, and both Zaheer and Unalaq still work me to the bone. Both of the sisters both make sure I've got plenty of injuries to try my healing on too, so even when I'm not busting ass on the training grounds, I'm still fighting to keep myself fit. Kwan seems to get that it's just good fun, but Nakkoa seems particularly aggressive, almost like she's actually trying to kill me. I'd rather not find out, personally. Still, it'd be nice to actually have someone other than Naga to talk about these things with, but I guess that's the price I have to pay for the awesome gains. I do wish I could write my parents about my progress, but I imagine as soon as I'm done that I'll be able to march on home and show them in person. It'd be nice to get back in contact with Ichiro or Asami as well.  
Honestly I never thought I'd be much of a writer. Sitting down with pen and paper seemed just as boring and pointless as meditation, but with how sore and worn out I am after these training sessions, even after getting the grips on healing, half the time I feel like I don't even have much energy for anything else._

 _Day 151: I finally did it! After days and weeks of trying and failing, I FINALLY managed to dethrone Zaheer and knock him down. Even he looked impressed, which I frankly didn't think was possible with how stern and stoic he always acts. Hopefully Kwan's going into town again soon, because I'm raiding my candy pouch tonight and doubt there will be any survivors. She still owes me a good 350 yuans for that bet I made against her four days ago. She didn't believe me when I said I'd be able to knock down Zaheer within a week._

This page, as well as a few of the other ones around it were flecked in small drops of blood or dirt and scratchy handwriting, especially as Korra had also begun to doodle in the margins. She closed the book and stowed it away in her otherwise fairly featureless room, not wanting prying eyes like Unalaq, Kwan, or worse, Nakkoa, to see its contents. Fortunately for her it seemed Zaheer cared little for or about her inner musings, and so she was less worried about him. Right now though, she had a score to settle and a debt to collect on.

"You know what?" Kwan dug into her pockets after Korra approached her with a shit-eating grin and an outstretched hand, "I'm too impressed to even be mad."

"Actually, keep it," Korra returned the money, "next time they send you into town, buy me as much candy as that'll get me. I'm running a bit low."

 _Day 172: I finally met the last two members of the compound today. With how long it was, I get this feeling they weren't actually here the whole time. There's Ming-Hua, this waterbender without arms who does all kinds of crazy things with her bending; and her closest friend Ghazan is this lavabender guy that could give Kwan a run for her money. I still have no headway on airbending, but it has to be close. As soon as I can unlock it I'm sure I'll be able to adapt and master it soon enough. Maybe that's why the Interregnum Avatars haven't contacted me in over a month. The last things I learned were the two incarnations after Delun: a wild freewheeler named Tenoko that reminds me of Kuruk except a lot more of a troublemaker. The one after her was Laksha, who was basically her opposite: a totalitarian commander whose adherence to order, stability, and law forced the world back into balance. For whatever else they did, at least I can sleep a little better knowing that I'm not the only Avatar who was the polar opposite of her predecessor._

Incidentally, Zaheer heard Korra muttering these names under her breath at one point, and he recognized the names.

"So," he disrupted her thoughts after putting a hand on her shoulder, "You have interacted with the Interregnum Cycle?"

"Some of them," Korra admitted, looking at her hand, "I've seen several of them and learned their stories, but there are a lot of spaces in between them—incarnations I have yet to learn about." She had engrained the order in her mind, studying the cycle vigorously and trying to find out what their importance or significance was. 2, 3, 4, 8, 9, 14, 19, 21—she knew who these men and women were in the cycle, but had yet to learn the rest.

"Hmm, a shame." Zaheer murmured, "I can tell you, however, about the 1st of the Interregnum Avatars: The woman who began that vicious cycle."

"Anything you can tell me would be appreciated," Korra asserted.

"Avatar Kozue," Zaheer looked Korra in the eyes, his expression intimidating the teen slightly. "She was revered as a type of omniscient deity in the Sun Warrior Tribe where she was born. She was a woman who tapped into the primal energy of the world and of her spirit. When she was finally exposed properly to the world, she maintained her haughty posture, and continued to be revered. If the records are true, she lived this way until she died. It was not her alone that blackened her name, but her actions and inactions led to one of the worst dictatorships in history. This Avatar is simply referred to as "The Culmination of the Interregnums."

"That explains a lot," Korra stared wide-eyed at Zaheer. "Kozue's successor was Delun, who rode off of Kozue's popularity. Delun's successor Tenoko did the same thing, and it threw the world out of balance. It took Laksha to put everything back together, and I'm not sure yet who came after her."

"Learn then," Zaheer commanded, "Keep up your meditation; learn everything you can from Chief Unalaq. Access the spirit world and find these past lives. Once you learn of the dangers of their totalitarian rule… it will help in teaching you the importance of freedom."

Korra did not suddenly become spiritual overnight, but it was insightful to learn that the first "Interregnum Avatar" had just been a sheltered woman who was revered as an all-powerful deity. Somehow, that had led to more than a dozen incarnations going renegade and being struck from history as a sort of fearful reminder of what the Avatar should not be. Korra did not know which one was "The Culmination", but knew that it was between #14 and #19, and somehow the first four Avatars in the cycle that seemed mostly harmless were a part of it. Was it simply the public's reverent attitude towards the Avatar that got to their heads, or was there more to it?

Naturally, a huge deal of scribbles and diagrams went into Korra's journal that evening as she pondered the revelation of Avatar Kozue. Learning about her did enable Korra to connect with her only a few days later, but she learned nothing new from the meeting short of the realization that Zaheer had been telling the truth. Overall, however, she still struggled with maintaining a lasting spiritual connection, which may have both explained why her past lives would disappear on her all of a sudden—as well as why Unalaq kept a ruthless focus on this with her.

"As much as I understand your desire to remain in control," her uncle instructed her one evening, "one of the paramount factors to consider when focusing on spirituality is to surrender that control. Do not try to force your spirit to connect with these past lives you don't know. Let it free the same way you let your body free. The harmony between body and spirit will open new doors and pave new roads before you. Your body is free, but your spirit is in chains. You must throw those chains off, Avatar Korra, before you will be able to proceed."

Korra wasn't even sure what she did, but just as Zaheer had taught her patience through archery and hand-to-hand precision, Unalaq had taught her patience through meditation, and one evening, it just clicked.

Korra was meditating on the edge of a rock on a small cliffside above the compound, away from the noise of Kwan and Ghazan having some flashy lavabending showdown. She muttered something about airbending that Nakkoa overheard as she watched the young Avatar retreat from the camp. Out of curiosity, the firebender followed her at enough of a distance that Korra was oblivious. It was either that, or perhaps Korra was so focused on letting her spirit free that she simply shut herself out to Nakkoa's presence.

Korra had always suspected that Nakkoa had a few loose bolts, but when she felt a boot against her back, she was knocked out of her meditative focus, falling forward from her cliff. Shortly before her face would have been splattered across several sharp rocks, she took a massive breath, and saved herself with the bending discipline that had eluded her these 14½ years.

"WHOA!" She was too thrilled to even be mad at Nakkoa, but now she had to test it to make sure it wasn't a fluke. Spotting the red-clad firebender staring down at her with amusement from up on the ledge, Korra jumped back and thrust her arms forward. A powerful albeit somewhat haphazard gust of wind sprang from her arms and whisked Nakkoa backwards and against the mountain wall, her clothes and hair all askew.

"Oy!" She snapped, straightening her ruffled hair and clothes, "what was that for?"

"Payback," Korra retorted as Nakkoa opened her mouth to complain. "I know you pushed me."

"And it worked, did it not?" Nakkoa gave a matter-of-fact response, "you're welcome, by the way."

"I'd like to not get shoved off cliffs just because I can airbend, you know," Korra quipped, "I'm not afraid to remind you of that ability if you're just going to provoke me."

"Do not let that power get to your head, little one." Nakkoa warned, "I am happy to continue teaching you tricks of the trade regarding how to create blue fire, but do not abuse your powers against me or it will warrant unpleasant results."

"Well, don't push me off cliffs next time," Korra riposted, "anyways, I'll see you around. I've got a new ability to practice."

It went without saying that this evening ended on perhaps the most positive note Korra had ever experienced since coming to this place.

 _Day 201: AIRBENDING!_

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 ** **Aang**** _(Air Nomad, Male):_ _A jovial but wise and humbled Air Nomad famous for stopping the 100-year war after defeating the tyrannical line of Firelords that ended with Ozai. A key proponent and founder of the United Republic of Nations, Aang's heroic deeds have been immortalized across the globe. Former the last living airbender in existence, his legacy is now carried on by his son Tenzin, and his three grandchildren, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.  
_

 **Tenoko** _ _(Water Tribe, Female):_ _The 3rd Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A Water Tribe troublemaker not unlike Avatar Kuruk insomuch that she rode off of the success of her predecessor and roamed the world as a thrill-seeker. She revelled in her abilities as the Avatar, and was infamous for her tolerance of strong drinks to the point where there are few recollections of her being fully sober. Her refusal to challenge the status quo sowed the discord her successor later faced.  
__

 **Laksha** _ _ _(Earth Kingdom, Female):_ _The 4th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A hardline Earth Kjngdom Nationalist, she was the Avatar during a period of fracturing nations and civil unrest. She managed to almost singlehandedly hold the Earth Kingdom together politically, and also helped prevent Fire Nation expansionism as well as a rather fierce Water Tribe Civil War. Her power and authority gave the Avatar a reputation of "getting things done", and elevated the position further still.  
___

 **Kozue** _ _ _ _(Fire Nation, Female):_ _The 1st Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A sheltered, tribal woman from the secretive Sun Warriors, she was revered as something of a deity, her intense power earning her the nickname "Empress of the Sun", for she had been one of a rare few who had learned the other three elements by sheer will. Even after exposure to the rest of the world (and later mastery of air, water, & earth), she returned to her roots, and reveled in the reverence given to her.____

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 13


	18. Chapter 18: Crescit Eundo

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _I'm normally not really one for Latin titles in an East Asian-themed world, but this one just seemed fitting. "Crescit Eundo" means 'It grows as it goes' and is obviously a reference to Korra's power in this situation. It's also the State Motto of New Mexico, USA, so there's the neat tidbit for the day. That aside, we also get to see some conflicting motives surrounding some of the Red Lotus characters, whic will inevitably culminate at a later point not far from here._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CRESCIT EUNDO**

Korra took a full four days off to play around with her newly discovered skill, looking as thrilled as she usually did any time Kwan came back from a resupply trip to Republic City with an extra bag of candy for the aspiring Avatar. She seemed particularly thrilled to be able to use all four elements, and a few of her displays were little more than glorified vulgar displays of power as she showed off using water, earth, fire, and air as well as other tricks the Red Lotus had taught her. Korra might have been very fierce and borderline-reckless with her bending, but she was remarkably precise with her moves and her aim. It seemed those archery lessons, as unorthodox as they had seemed, had paid off.

Zaheer seemed to appreciate Korra's unconventional approach, and that she made her own rules. Unalaq was a bit more opposed to it, but it seemed the man could be reasoned with, considering their limited options regarding teaching Korra airbending.

"I do not imagine Master Tenzin would approve of our operation, Chief," Zaheer warned, "and I don't imagine any of his young children are anywhere near master level airbenders. Other than ancient texts and history lessons, the Avatar has no real guide to assist her in airbending. Let her have her fun; let her embrace the freedom that comes with the element of Air."

"She has spiritual obligations as well," Unalaq reminded him, "And unlike the world governments that you detest so much, these abilities would augment her in being unstoppable and unrestrainable. Is that not what you seek?"

"Chaos is often the natural order," Zaheer closed his eyes, "We have successfully lured the Avatar into our grasp with promises of power, and now that she knows we can deliver, do you really imagine she is going to want to go home until she learns everything we have offered her? Or do you think that come Harmonic Convergence in less than four years, that she will be willing to do as we command?"

"And what then?" Nakkoa had overheard parts of the conversation and strode forward. "What you two are forgetting is that if the Avatar is unstoppable, then what happens if she turns on us? Who will stop her then? Who will put her in line?"

"Nakkoa, my dear," Unalaq shook his head, "you are always so tightly-wound and paranoid like your parents and grandparents. We could spend a thousand lifetimes contemplating everything that could go wrong and even spend all that time planning for it; and we still wouldn't even be able to produce contingency plans for every possible outcome."

"So what happens after you get your wish, hmm?" Nakkoa raised her eyebrow. "What happens when Vaatu is released and your new world order is established?"

"Then she no longer becomes unstoppable," Unalaq replied, "For Raava will have an equal in Vaatu's released form. What are you proposing?"

"Frankly, I've wanted to kill her for weeks now," Nakkoa shook her head, "She's way too reckless and unpredictable, and I'm pretty sure she's spiting me."

"The notion of slaying the Avatar," Unalaq interrupted, "my _niece_ , Nakkoa—is out of the question." "Except then we could try again properly," Nakkoa pointed out, "Either the new Avatar would be born in the Earth Kingdom and be a much easier target to bring to our cause after the chaos we plan to cause there, or we end the Avatar Cycle permanently, and keep only Vaatu and his Avatar of Chaos as the ruling entity of this world."

"Like I said," Unalaq put his hands on Nakkoa's shoulders, "we are NOT going to slay Korra, and the very notion is as ridiculous as these little games you play. With the Avatar from the Water Tribes, we can manipulate her loyalties and force her to realize the importance of aiding the Tribes, and in turn, convincing her to open the Spirit Portals. We cannot get an infant child to do that, and so if your bloodlust gets the best of you, it will be dealt with accordingly. Do not force me to monitor your activity around my niece, Nakkoa."

"Okay, I've tried to remain neutral long enough," Kwan's accent was heard in the distance, "But sister, now I've gotta intervene. The hell do you mean Korra's spitin' ya?"

"She's a renegade that does as she pleases, with little regards for the well-being of others." Nakkoa explained, "I admittedly am not much better in that regard, and maybe this is just my own psychosis speaking, but I'm pretty sure that she's setting a very dangerous precedent here."

"Perhaps you can talk some sense into your sister, Ikiza." Unalaq suggested.

"Never thought you'd ask," Kwan nodded, "C'mon, sister," she took Nakkoa's hand and pulled her away from Unalaq and Zaheer, who continued their discussion about where to take Korra's training from there. "We need to talk."

"Fine," Nakkoa grunted, following her sister, "What is it?"

"A spar," Kwan offered, taking a stance for a second before continuing to walk, "as we discuss a few things about you; about us; about our mental well-being; about Korra."

"Fine," Nakkoa brandished her trademark blue flames on her hands for a moment, "ask away; and in the meantime, let's dance."

"Why are you so mean to the kid?" Kwan shifted her legs and took a defensive stance, once they were far enough away from the Water Chief and the vagabond. "Why do you hate her so much? What did she ever do to you?"

"She's like a Fire Ferret in many ways," Nakkoa explained as they commenced their sparring, "she's playful, inquisitive, mischievous, and harder to corral than water in a sieve. Worse yet, her stupid polar bear-dog always growls and gets defensive when she sees me. I'm pretty sure that creature doesn't trust me either."

"In Naga's defense," Kwan shrugged, bending backwards to avoid a searing jet of multicoloured blue flames, "you're kinda mean." Naga was much friendlier to Kwan, and even Nakkoa knew it.

"I'd kill the damn thing myself if I could get away with it." Nakkoa sighed, before briefly gritting her teeth as she flipped and rolled to avoid Kwan's rocks, "and while I'm sure Unalaq wouldn't mind seeing the stupid kid trigger the Avatar State so prematurely, I don't imagine the Avatar's wrath would be too easy to contain."

"There you go again," Kwan shook her head, stamping her foot and sliding to the left, her stone shield shattering when Nakkoa's lightning struck it, "Listen to yourself. Korra's old idea of training was to smash everything with brute force. Your answer to everything is to stick a knife in it. You want to kill Naga, you want to kill Korra. You didn't even try to avoid Sato; you just killed her too. Sister—is there something about you that you ain't tellin' me? Why in oblivion are you so violent? Do you think killin' everything will solve all your problems?

"It's enjoyable," Nakkoa admitted, spinning into a barrage of fireballs, "that adrenaline-rushing feeling of drawing blood as the life force of your enemy slips away."

"And so why are you takin' it out all on poor Korra?" Kwan coated her hands in stone and used her fists and punches to block the bolts of flame, "sure her 'dog might not trust you, but she's just an excited kid who's thrilled to see the world."

"I think you've gone soft," Nakkoa warned, knocking Kwan off-balance with a well-aimed lightning bolt. She managed to recover, however, and was back on her feet a second later. There was something to be said about the resilience of an earthbender, after all. "As for why the Avatar grates on me… she knows that her animal companion doesn't like me, and so she stopped trusting me too. Haven't you noticed she avoids me these days?"

"Can you really blame her?" Kwan's rock slammed into Nakkoa's arm, spinning her sister around even if said sister followed up with a powerful stream of flame, "You've done everything you can do dehumanize the kid. You talk about her like she's a thing; you've never even used the poor girl's name before, and she's very aware of that fact. Naki… whether you mean it or not, you're real hurtful to that kid. I'd avoid you too if I were her."

Kwan's last attack managed to knock Nakkoa down and she conceded at that point. "Well she'll have to get over that fear if she wants to learn the intricacies of firebending at one point or another." Nakkoa put her fingers to her eyes, before pointing them threateningly at Kwan. "Maybe let her know that."

"Or maybe you could take a lesson out of MY book," Kwan glared right back, "and not let your psychotic behaviour control and define ya. I'm not really that much less crazy than you; sister—but I ain't lettin' it define me."

"And yet all these years I've had your back, and continue to have your back," Nakkoa replied.

Kwan did not reply, although whether this was from lack of a comeback or simply not wishing to push this debate, remained unclear. Kwan simply stared back as Nakkoa strode away, and instead just shook her head and sighed.

Korra was still blissfully unaware of any of these exchanges, having revelled in her discovery of airbending, which had given her a firsthand explanation over the last four days as to why it was Aang's favourite element. But even then, Korra did not rest. There was more work to do.

 _Day 228: Unalaq has taught me more advanced healing that he says works on even a spiritual level. Add that to my airbending and Kwan starting to teach me some of the more advanced forms of earthbending, and I'd say I'm getting pretty good at this Avatar thing. Zaheer says once I master the art of concentration, I might be able to pick up rare techniques such as metal, lavabending, lightning, blue fire, and possibly even combustion. On the note of lightning though, Nakkoa seems more distant than usual, which says something, but I'm sure I'll be able to get her to open up soon enough. I need to focus on my current objectives though… and learn more about Avatar Serenez and why she was so feared if she was so calm. Hmm…_

Her contact with the Interregnum Avatars had been fairly sparse since arriving here, apart from the name mentioned in passing by Avatar Kuruk during one of Korra's interactions with him. Of course, the notes in the margins of her journal and sometimes on the pages were as vigilant as ever, occasionally joined by little chibi drawings of her and/or her past lives.

A few nights later, however, Korra met one of the most influential Avatar incarnations of recent history, and one that she had been eagerly anticipating meeting: Avatar Kyoshi.

"Good to see you finally connecting with us on your own, Korra." Kyoshi's reception was a lot warmer than Korra had expected it to be. The towering Earth Kingdom woman had gained a somewhat sinister reputation in recent years after corruption of factions such as the Dai Li, and even (to a much lesser extent) the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Well, I'm starting to come up on a year of some pretty hardcore training," Korra laughed. "Or is the great Avatar Kyoshi unimpressed?"

"Believe it or not, kid, but I've been subtly aware of your training regimen." Kyoshi responded, "I'd argue that you were pushing yourself too hard, but that does not seem to be the case."

"So is that approval I smell?" Korra raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms as well.

"I see a means to an end," Kyoshi replied, "Although I also saw a means to an end with many of the Interregnum Avatars that now seem to have taken great interest in you."

"Is that… bad?" Korra tilted her head, "what do you know of them?"

"Only what I have gleaned from the few surviving records," Kyoshi admitted, "They were more than a thousand years before my time as well, but they left their mark on history in ways that inspired even me. A man named Fa Su had a Secret Police in Ba Sing Se that inspired me to mimick it all these years later. My success, as you may have heard, was… limited, and like him, I have my regrets."

"Fa Su…" the pout that appeared on Korra's face was more a contemplative/thinking pout than an upset one, "where did he fall in the Interregnum Line?"

"He was 16th in the line," Kyoshi lowered her head, "and his deeds, while well-intentioned, led to a corrupt situation that enabled his successor to forever blacken the Avatar's name. No historian I knew or text I read would speak this woman's name, but it is said that the entire world bowed before her—and not by choice. In a way it was inspiring, and in many other ways, it's a horrifying concept that not even I dared attempt to venture to."

"That's…" Korra's expression twisted awkwardly as if she was embarrassed by this revelation, "not exactly a pretty mental picture. But wait… if it was Fa Su's successor, and he was from the Earth Kingdom, that means it was from the Fire Nation. Was it anything like the war that Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang went through?"

"No," Kyoshi shook her head, "the Avatar went through the Fire Nation first, bending it to her will, but the army of the Avatar was not affiliated with any nation. I do hear that this Avatar was part of the inspiration for the war that Roku and Aang suffered through, however. Make of that information what you will."

"So why do you think all these Avatar incarnations from thousands of years ago are taking interest in me?" Korra looked back up at Kyoshi, wringing her hands, "Aang told me that he had no such meetings, and neither did Kuruk or Roku."

"And neither did I," Kyoshi put her hands together. "If they are taking interest in you, then there is something you have in common with them that has piqued their interest. Whether the results of this are good or evil may remain to be seen, but perhaps what the others say is true. Make sense of this past, and you very well may not only bring peace and balance to the world, but could become the most formidable incarnation of the Avatar in history."

And then just like Aang or Roku, Kyoshi was suddenly gone—much to Korra's annoyance. She had a feeling their sudden disappearances might have been caused by her own struggling spirituality, but could never be fully sure since none of her teachers exactly had past lives that they could contact as a demonstration or anything.

With Kwan's support and the approval of Unalaq, however, Korra's lessons on focus expanded once again, and she started to learn the ropes of metalbending. It was very much her style with the harsh, forceful moves serving as a striking contrast to the kinder, gentler moves one used in healing, and so Korra made great strides in this art rather swiftly.

 _Day 264: Metalbending is pretty cool, but I've definitely got a ways to go before I get any good with that. For all the emphasis Zaheer and Unalaq have both put on focus though, they compared my shot with a bow to the Yu Yan Archers. I'd like to see someone top that! Maybe there's something to be said about bending-free combat. I can hold my own against Zaheer without bending, but he still ultimately ends up kicking my ass. I guess I don't have to be the best in everything, but I definitely want to at least be competent. So much to learn; so little time._

And yet, with the amazing progress she was making with her bending disciplines (including her somewhat renegade airbending tricks), it was clear that the Red Lotus was succeeding in their goal to mould Korra into a destructive and dangerously powerful creature. How well she would be able to contain this power—and whether or not it would consume her—remained to be seen.

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 ** **Kyoshi**** _(Earth Kingdom, Female):_ _A powerful and influential Earth Kingdom Avatar now seen in a slightly mixed light due to the long-term after-effects of the factions she founded. Despite their effects in the present day, no one denied that she got things done, and had her impact on the world not been overall positive, some might have even considered her as an honourary Interregnum Avatar. However, she ultimately avoided that fate, and is thus still viewed rather positively.  
_

 **Serenez** _ _(Water Tribe, Female):_ _The 7th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A calm, quiet, and collected Water Tribe woman whose elusive behaviour turned her into something of an enigma, and her serenity and soft-spokenness made it difficult to discern her true emotions or feelings. While purportedly extremely rare, it was said that her anger was one of the most terrifying forces in the world to behold, which was made all the more frightening by the fact that she was almost never seen angry.  
__

 **Fa Su** _ _ _(Earth Kingdom, Male):_ _The 16th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. The Predecessor to "The Culmination" of the Interregnum Cycle, as well as an inspirational predecessor to founding a faction that would later inspire Avatar Kyoshi to found the Dai Li. Evasive and secretive, Fa Su was a manipulative man of limited morals who was not afraid to go to great lengths to achieve his goals, and while he was often unethical, no one could claim that he did not get things done.  
___

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 16


	19. Chapter 19: The Destruction Master

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now finally comes the chapter where Korra gets that cool tattoo she's sporting in my cover art. Her training is almost completed, and once she unlocks the last few abilities the Red Lotus wants to teach her (as well as the Avatar State of course), then it's just a matter of honing her skills—and that's when the real fun begins. Also, our little Avatar turns 15, and gets confrontational._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE DESTRUCTION MASTER**

Korra's days were unforgiving and somewhat repetitive, but she enjoyed these lessons so much that it didn't really even faze her. Kwan commented that it was risky to put the girl's mind so strictly on a single collective focus, but these remarks were overall ignored. Korra pondered it when Kwan addressed it to her, but ultimately concluded that it was for the better.

"It's like Avatar Kyoshi once told me," she reasoned, "it's a means to an end."

"I understand," Kwan put her hand on Korra's left shoulder and right forearm, (since her right shoulder was currently sporting a rather nasty cut that, while bandaged, was still very sensitive), "I would just hate for it to consume you—and spell your own end."

"Don't worry Kwan," Korra nodded as headed back to her room, "I've got it all under control…"

Once Kwan had left, she sat down at her desk and pulled out her journal, deciding to pen her latest entry since she was still a bit worn out from her latest training session.

 _Day 301: I can't believe it's almost already been a year since I came out this way. I wonder how Asami is doing… and my parents. It might be nice to see what Ichiro was up to too if Gaoling wasn't so far away. I would have liked to keep in touch. Still, I've learned so much and grown so much. I can't name a day where I wasn't in some kind of pain, but damn these results feel GOOD. Everything seems so clear to me, and Zaheer has even talked to P'Li about teaching me that cool exploding trick of hers. I'll have to get back to them on that._

P'Li was not a woman of many words, but she explained the concept of combustion bending in such a simple straightforward way that Korra was apprehensive and cautious from the get-go.

"Screw up most bending disciplines," she remarked, deliberately letting herself "misfire" a small basic-level fireball, "and you can usually shrug it off and get right back up. Screw up a combustion attack… and it'll tear you limb from limb. If you try to bend it while chi-blocked, it'll straight up blast your head apart."

"I almost want to say that discourages me," Korra looked a bit worried, and her pout hinted at this, "but I understand the risks. I don't imagine I'll be blowing things up on my first lesson, will I?"

"I might be ruthless," P'Li reasoned, "but I am not outright sadistic. Either you will walk away and reconsider your desire, you will learn this ability and use it to great effect, or you will misuse it and it will spell your gruesome and bloody demise."

"So you're trusting an almost-15-year-old kid with this kind of power?" Korra frowned.

"No," P'Li answered to Korra's surprise. "But Zaheer trusts you, and so I will trust his judgment."

"So, another question," Korra raised her hand, looking up at the massive woman in front of her. Both of them may have been sitting with their legs crossed, but even then, P'Li was a good several inches taller than Korra, whose stocky, muscular frame was much less vertically imposing than anyone else at the compound save Kwan.

P'Li did not verbally acknowledge Korra's inquiry, but raised an eyebrow to show she was at least paying attention.

"Will I get one of those tattoos at some point?" Korra's eyes moved up to the 3rd-eye tattoo that graced the middle of the firebender's forehead.

"If you are seeking this art for the sole purpose of a tattoo, just cut out the middleman," P'Li rolled her eyes slightly, "if you are seeking an enhanced focus point for the ability you wish to learn, then you will indeed obtain one after you have proven your proficiency without it."

"Come on," Korra flapped her arms, looking insulted, "Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I'm all about stupid edgy tattoos or anything."

"And yet, if Ming-Hua is to be believed," P'Li riposted, "then you have a Fire Nation emblem tattooed on the back of your right hip thanks to that evening where you broke into Kwan and Ghazan's barrel of Si Wong Reserve…"

"What!?" Korra barked, her eyes popping open as wide as dinner plates, "I mean, that stuff was delicious, but I didn't get any tattoos anywhere, let alone on my ass. I can prove it even!"

P'Li simply raised an eyebrow, but spoke up when she saw Korra about to loosen her pants and remove her fur skirt.

"Please," the combustion bender put up her hand and turned away, shaking her head, "I do not need to see your backside, Avatar. Sit down, and take comfort in knowing that I will… take your word for it and reprimand Ming-Hua and Ghazan for spreading misinformation."

Korra gave a disdainful pout that wasn't directed at anyone in particular but then sat down. For how rebellious she had been with Nakkoa and Kwan, Korra was a very compliant person when it came to being taught and instructed.

 _Day 315: I've got a new goal. I want to get that 3rd-eye tattoo before my 15th birthday or so help me. Combustion is scary, but I can definitely see myself having fun with it. It seems all that focus training that Unalaq and Zaheer drilled into my head had an external purpose after all. I quite like my limbs, as well as my head, so I have no desire to get myself blown up. It makes me wonder if any other incarnations of the Avatar had learned this ability or not… surely they have. Maybe one of the Interregnum Avatars knew it or something._

 _Day 356: Not a day before my birthday, I got P'Li's approval. I gotta get Kwan to take my picture again for this occasion. Well, and I need to get a photo for my mom's scrapbook. I can't let my 15th birthday go undocumented now, can I? I would have said the only thing that could make it better would be if I got another piece of the Interregnum Puzzle, but I learned two nights ago who the Avatar between Imalek and Fa Su was. Avatar Koroda reminds me of myself in some ways, except he seems much less subtle than his predecessor or successor. I don't imagine I could scheme as much as he did though, and he wasn't cool enough to get a combustion tattoo on his forehead like I did. I *really* need to get a photo of this.  
UPDATE: Holy crap it's beautiful! Stings like a fucker, but IT'S SO PRETTY!_

Korra did not trim her bangs, but her forehead now bore a vertical "3rd-eye" with three pairs of symmetrical, slightly curved lines jutting out of it on either side. She checked herself out multiple times over the next several hours and into the next day. Korra's birthday wasn't really much in terms of a celebration, although Kwan did make her day a little more special by giving her a bag of her favourite candy to enjoy. Korra also took this day off as a time to rest up a little bit. It wasn't every day that the Avatar turned 15, and only one other Avatar in recent history had wielded so much diverse elemental knowledge at that age, and said Avatar was Korra's predecessor. Not that she necessarily wanted to one-up Aang (since she couldn't exactly go back in time and master the elements at age 12 like he did), but she wanted to present herself as a formidable fighter even at her young age.

For how serious and no-nonsense they were, both Unalaq and Zaheer even wished her a happy birthday, which came true enough in her books. Ghazan and Ming-Hua may have spiked her drink with some more of that "Si Wong Reserve", but the end result was simply Korra having a very giggly and comical evening as she started 'seeing' and rambling about all sorts of nonsense that wasn't there. Fortunately for her, she did not in fact get a tattoo on her backside.

Whether it was luck or her own sheer resilience, Korra managed to sober up before the night was over, and as she was taking a walk under the evening sky and taking in the scenery, she happened upon a black-haired woman that she had had a bone to pick with for some time now.

"Nakkoa," she called out, approaching the woman with a steeled resolve, "We need to talk."

"Are you here to complain about how I don't give you any special treatment, Avatar?" Nakkoa did not turn around, "because, if so, then I'll quote the words of a certain little Water Tribe girl who once said… "You gotta deal with it"."

"No," Korra put her hand on Nakkoa's shoulder, pulling the older woman around to look her straight in the eye, "I want to know what your problem is with me. I don't care about the subtle jabs you make about me or the way you might gossip about me behind my back, but I'm not okay with this kind of treatment. If you have a problem with me, say it to my face, and we can sort this out like adults—or settle it the old fashioned way." her left fist went into her right palm.

"Child," Nakkoa chortled, "if everyone settled their differences by fighting, there would only be one nation remaining today, and it'd likely be the Northern Water Tribe. Do you want to know what I have against you?"

There was a pause, before Nakkoa's hand seized Korra's face beneath her chin, her long nails poking into Korra's lower jaw. "I want to kill you."

"That's what this is over?!" Korra recoiled, not exactly believing her, "What's taking you so long then? Try me!" Flames appeared around Korra's hands, and with her new tattoo she did look bit more menacing than she did before.

"And what," Nakkoa flicked her wrist, essentially "stealing" the flames from around Korra's hands and wrapping them around her own, where they turned blue. "Face the wrath of your uncle who watches me like an eagle-hawk, and incur the wrath of Zaheer and my sister as well?"

"But WHY do you want to kill me?" Korra looked a little shocked as she realized that Nakkoa had just caught her off-guard. "Are you even being serious about that?"

"You…" this time Korra caught Nakkoa off-guard, "are handling this remarkably well. Here I expected you to attack me the moment I said I wanted to kill you. Perhaps I am merely overreacting to this entire situation."

"Thank my uncle then," Korra stayed defensive, "and honestly, I think you're lying."

"My reasoning for wanting you dead is because it would be easier for us to achieve our goals if we started you younger." Nakkoa replied bluntly, "giving someone as wild and uncontrollable as you this much power is a mistake in my opinion."

"Look," Korra frowned, her lower lip sticking out in an unintentionally endearing way, "You're a great liar, and I really don't want any trouble. If you hate me, do something about it, but don't just let it fester. Speaking of which… should I be afraid that you're going to try and kill me when you teach me blue firebending, or are you just going to refuse to teach me at all since I'm apparently 'too powerful already' or whatever it was?"

The dramatic expression Korra made when she waggled her fingers almost made Nakkoa crack a smile behind her otherwise stony facade.

"I'll teach you, but it might kill you," Nakkoa shrugged, her voice still betraying none of her actual feelings, "but I suppose Ghazan and P'Li could say the same thing about their lessons as well. And call it a hunch, but I'm pretty sure Ming-Hua's tried killing you at least once."

"That's different though," Korra shook her head. "If that's what you mean by 'trying to kill me', then maybe you're not as bad as you think."

"Why are you like this?" Nakkoa squinted.

"Why am I like what?" Korra tilted her head, "Why am I not an ass like you? Maybe it's because I like to treat people as equals? Maybe it's because I don't think you're quite as wicked as you think you are? If Kwan can turn her life around, so can you."

"That seems unlike you, Miss Avatar," Nakkoa blew a small stream of flame from her lips, "I thought you liked hitting things first, asking questions later."

"Meditation did me a bit of good, I guess," Korra shrugged her left shoulder, "I mean look. I'm happy to accept a challenge, but I really hate this bad blood between us, and if I had to take a stab in the dark… I don't think you like it either."

Korra did not wait for Nakkoa to respond, which surprised the firebender a little, for she had opened her mouth and uttered half a syllable already before Korra had walked off.

 _Day 391: Nakkoa finally started teaching me the intricacies of lightning and blue fire, although after combustion, it's coming pretty easy to me. I think she's still holding up that ruse of wanting to kill me, but I still don't think her heart is in it. I wish she'd just open up and tell me what was wrong, but I guess it's none of my business if not even Kwan can get it out of her. I've also finally learned more about who Serenez actually was, and I'll just say she's a scary one. What is it with the quiet ones being the freaky ones that get things done? On that note, I also figured out who the Interregnum Avatar before Serenez and Kallian was. It was an Airbender named Xilingshi, and much like her predecessor Sakai, who I also learned about only recently. She's one of those early Avatar incarnations who was seen more as a hero than a schemer. I wonder where they went wrong? Was it Imalek? I've got 14 of the 21 stories down… two-thirds of the way there. Persistence, Korra. That's how we're getting things done around here._

With the various other lessons Korra was now taking, she saw less of Zaheer and Unalaq, but she didn't mind the change of pace. They stayed at the compound too, doing whatever it was that they did, and tending to Korra's training-related needs when they saw fit. Korra found the whole thing to still be extremely exciting, and spent many of her afternoons blowing things up with her mind, or "duelling the sky" with lightning bolts. She still had a great deal of training to do before she could qualify as a master, but if this was her power without even unlocking the Avatar State, Kwan was not the only one who wondered just how powerful this young woman would become once she had realized her full potential.

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 ** **Koroda**** _(Water Tribe, Male):_ _The 15th Avatar in the Interregnum Cycle. A Water Tribe man who tried to follow in his predecessor's steps, but lacked the subtlety. Despite this, he still managed to be a very convincing man, and as such he still managed to elevate the Avatar to a level of power that would allow some of his successors to wreak havoc on the world_ _ _—even if most of his efforts helped keep the world in balance, albeit by force.  
__

 **Xilingshi** _ _(Air Nomad, Female):_ _The 6th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. An Air Nomad warrior and hero, she became particularly famous during a defense against a siege on the Eastern Air Temple, and while she was hailed as a saviour, she did not really challenge the status quo. Her mellow and sometimes indecisive attitude was not harmful on its own, but was ultimately detrimental in a time when the world needed the opposite.  
__

 **Sakai** _ _ _(Fire Nation, Male):_ _The 5th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A curious and opportunistic Fire Nation man who led many social experiments in an orderly world left by his predecessor. Since none of them were necessarily harmful, his impact on the world was viewed fairly positively, and as such he was instrumental in elevating the social position of the Avatar like many of his successors.  
___

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 19


	20. Chapter 20: The Avatar State

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now we get to see Korra acquire one of her favourite abilities to abuse in this fic, as well as deal with a psychotic firebender, some menacing past lives, and see perhaps some inspiration and foreshadowing of the Red Lotus later down the line. Also, a slew of Interregnum past lives once again. After this chapter, there's only one more Korra will need to discover, and that one will inevitably pop up in the next chapter. Also a side note, Avatar Zakura and the associated story surrounding her was actually inspired by a story I wrote over a decade ago. Maybe someday I'll write that as a fanfic._  
 _Hpapy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY: THE AVATAR STATE**

As Korra continued to hone and use her combustion bending skills, it suddenly clicked with her why the lessons in meditation and focus had been important. Even the archery lessons made sense as well, because Korra's aim turned out to be remarkably accurate due to her ability to fixate herself so firmly on her target. Despite these advancements, however, there was much to learn and she knew it. Eventually, a promise that Kwan made to the young Avatar slightly over a year earlier, was finally fulfilled, much to Korra's delight.

 _Day 444: Okay, so for all the other entries I've made about how cool combustion bending is? Lavabending is the shit. Ghazan is a pretty cool dude, and the times Ming-Hua comes with him are always interesting. Her little water-limb trick seemed so simple, but there are 1001 things she can do with it that leave my head spinning. Here I thought I was getting good with waterbending, but not that. She's hinted that she knows bloodbending, but I can understand why Unalaq would rather I not learn that one… for now anyways._

Of course, Kwan, who was much friendlier to Korra than her elder sister, was always down for sparring with Korra. After a rather harsh lecture from Unalaq about them nearly destroying the campus surrounding their little compound, they had to take their lava spars a bit farther out. When it was just raw earthbending against earthbending, Kwan still reigned superior, but when Korra brought in her other elemental disciplines, she held her own solidly against the little woman, and even won a few.

"You're way too trigger-happy with that damn combustion beam," Kwan laughed after a glorious defeat where Korra had almost blown the earthbender's arm off, "but I mean, you're good… but it makes me wanna flick your forehead."

She actually did so without warning, causing Korra to flinch.

"Ouch!" She recoiled, shaking her head to regain her focus. She wasn't about to try and launch another attack, since Korra quite liked having her skull and its contents intact. Still, this brief period of disfocus was short-lived, and so Korra didn't hold it against Kwan.

As much as Korra and Naga enjoyed it out in the wilds though, Korra did start to get a little homesick—or at least wanting for more social interaction. At different times, Unalaq, Kwan, Nakkoa, Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li would disappear for days at a time. Unbeknownst to Korra, they would visit Republic City or one of the other (fairly) nearby locales for their own reasons, but there were always at least two or three of them there at the compound to make sure Korra didn't wander off. Zaheer had learned rather quickly that Korra's sense of direction was nothing to brag about, and that she had a penchant for getting lost. Fortunately for everyone there (Korra included), Naga was a much better tracker, and so in the event that Korra got lost, one of two things would occur: either Naga would help lead Korra home, or if Korra had ventured off alone, Naga could lead one of the Red Lotus members to her by following her scent.

While most of the others were indifferent to Korra's plight, Kwan brought it to Unalaq's attention.

"We can't just keep her here forever if she wants a break to go and paint the town red," Kwan reasoned, "otherwise we're no better than the White Lotus keeping her in her prison compound—and I get this lasting feeling that sooner or later she'd blow her top if we tried to contain her against her will."

"And where do you suspect she'll go?" Unalaq countered.

"Republic City!" Kwan spread her arms, "Doy! You should have seen her face light up when we first got there! She didn't even make it off the boat before diving right into the water and swimming to shore. You could keep her entertained for weeks there."

"And those are weeks that go by that she's wasting time," Unalaq looked Kwan right in the eyes, "Harmonic Convergence is on a schedule, in case you have forgotten," Unalaq argued, "if she cannot tap into the Avatar State by then, it will be another 10,000 years."

"That's still near three years away though!" Kwan reasoned, "She'll be able to access it way before that. I'd bet you on it, but you're not a betting man."

"I will think about it," Unalaq promised, "but if she does not start tapping into the Avatar State soon we will have to use force."

"Don't tell my sister that," Kwan warned, "she'll get ideas."

And yet, it was Nakkoa that finally helped Korra reach that point.

"Look, kid," she confronted Korra about it a few weeks later, "I'm just saying that it's about high time for you to figure out how to trigger that Avatar State of yours, because none of us can teach it to you—and there's only so many times I can say it nicely before it warrants force."

"It's not from my lack of trying," Korra reasoned, "trying to get this whole spirituality thing down was hard enough. I've been telling you for weeks that I'll get it in time."

"Except that we don't have time," Nakkoa stepped back, swirling her arms. "Boss' orders."

Without warning, Nakkoa aimed a skillful blast of lightning right at Korra's chest. It struck her with almost deadly accuracy, but instead of knocking her unconscious or blasting out one of her feet; her body went into shock and absorbed the energy completely. In an effort to preserve itself and its host, the Avatar Spirit came to life in Korra, and her eyes flashed menacingly.

"I bloody knew it!" Nakkoa pumped her fist as Korra hovered above her. Suddenly though, she was on the run as Korra began firing off combustion blasts at a terrifyingly rapid pace, trying to blow Nakkoa to smithereens. Korra's episode in the Avatar State did not last long, but before she managed to escape its grip, she had surrounded herself with ice, rock, wind, and fire and charged headlong into Nakkoa, also destroying a good chunk of the compound where they collided. Needless to say, this drew the attention of everyone else in the area, and within moments, a dizzy Nakkoa was surrounded by the other five Red Lotus members at the compound, as well as Naga, and Korra, who, while scraped up a bit, otherwise looked unhurt. Korra looked visibly dazed to the point where her eyes were slightly crossed, and she didn't even appear to quite know what had just happened.

"So this is just a taste of her Avatar State…" Zaheer muttered, before turning to Korra. "Child, you are much stronger than I had previously imagined."

"And believe it or not," Nakkoa pulled herself up with her left arm; "I'm fully convinced my arm is broken, since it definitely shouldn't be bending there, and I'm fairly certain my shoulder shouldn't be moving like that." her breath was also very sharp and laboured.

"You deserved it," Kwan frowned, "I saw what you did to her. It was provocation."

"But it worked…" Zaheer pointed out.

"I… guess?" Korra's mind was still trying to process what had happened, "I mean… I really don't want to have to get electrocuted in the chest every time I want to enter the Avatar State…"

"You took a bolt of lightning to the chest and shrugged it off?" Ming-Hua made two of her water tendrils come together like the clapping of hands, "That's impressive even by my standards, Avatar Korra. You should give yourself a pat on the back."

"With how hard she is to impress," Ghazan chimed in with a laugh, "that's two accomplishments for you in one day, kid. Nice job... Avatar Korra."

Unalaq healed what he could of Nakkoa's wound after the group had dispersed, and helped her bind it up, but he also gave her a talking to for the ages about why electrocuting the Avatar in a potentially fatal blow was exactly what none of them wanted.

"Her being alive is one of the most important aspects of this entire objective," he did not hesitate to get right in her face, "and while this incident proved that she much more difficult to kill than you expected, I do NOT want to see it happen again. Are we clear?"

"Then come up with a better way to get her back into that state," Nakkoa spat, "You wanted results? I got you results! But she is starting to wear my patience down, and I've made it no mystery about it. Her time in this compound is nearing an end."

"I will be the judge of that," Unalaq asserted. "You know your role in this operation. I would advise you to adhere more properly to it rather than let your fears dictate you."

In contrast, Korra actually felt something of an adrenaline rush and a thrill from it, and not just because of the damage she had caused. She raced back out, launching herself into the sky with a mixture of firebending and airbending, celebrating her new achievement by launching combustion beams and lightning bolts at otherwise inert rocks. She crashed down and surrounded herself with a field of molten lava, swinging her arms around and extracting both the water from the snow-capped rocks, as well as metallic ore from the mountain itself. All in all, these moves were little more than a vulgar display of power, but that had been one of the Red Lotus' goals in training her: to get her so hooked on her power trip that she would retain absolute loyalty to them. So far, they had been successful. The Avatar did not flinch; the Avatar did not cry; the Avatar did not express emotions beyond ruthless confidence. Those were the 'mantras' drilled into her head, and against cooperative teachers and the inert landscape, it was easy to be brave and relentless. Someone more compassionate, however, would have noted that it was the setup of an extremely dangerous precedent—but not even Kwan, realized this, nor did Unalaq bother to point it out.

Korra was still oblivious to this notion, and that evening she had a lot to express.

 _Day 487: I finally entered the Avatar State for the first time, and sweet merciful Raava, what a trip! Would that I knew how to actually do it without having to take a potentially fatal blast of lightning to my vitals… but I'm sure I'll figure out what I did to unlock that mechanism sooner or later. Any doubts I had about my abilities were thrown behind me today, and this confidence feels amazing. At this point I've unlocked almost every major bending ability, which means now comes the time when I hone my skills. If I can properly manage the Avatar State, maybe I could contact the rest of the Interregnum Avatars directly. To rehash: Lu-Xing was the Fire Avatar before Imalek, Ryuka was the Air Nomad who came after the Culmination and had to fix her mess, Wen was the man who came after Himoto… there are only four more to go: Two more randoms, the Culmination, and that Earth Kingdom Avatar that took the real heat from the Culmination's fallout. I'm getting so close to obtaining all the pieces of this puzzle I can almost taste it…"_

Although the only thing she was actually tasting at the moment was a little blood from a cut on her lip. She often repeated herself with her mentions of the Interregnums to help her better remember them, and unlike the venomous philosophies of the Red Lotus, there was a benefit to remembering her past lives.

Either way, Korra rode on that high from unlocking the Avatar State for the first time, even if it was only a one-time thing. Despite this, her training in other fields continued. Korra was very little if not persistent, refusing to give up just as she had flat-out refused to die from Nakkoa's would-be fatal attack.

 _Day 514: Still no more Avatar State, but I got two of the last pieces to the puzzle! Kiera of the Water Tribes and Royota of the Earth Kingdom are the bridges between Wen and Lu-Xing. None of them will ever speak to me about who this "Culmination of the Interregnum" is though. Whoever she is, she can't hide from me forever, dammit!_

It was another month before Korra got any further information on them. So far, most of her conversations about these ancient Avatars had been from some of the most recent incarnations: Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku, & Aang. The Avatar she was looking at this time was an Earth Kingdom woman barely taller than Korra, but just as muscular.

"You're a new face," Korra spoke to the incarnation.

"I'm a very old face," the woman replied, "I am one of the missing links you seek."

"So you're an Interregnum then?" Korra tilted her head.

"Aye," the woman replied, "My name is Zakura, and I am the one who had to deal with the largest fallout of the Interregnum Cycle: the Order of the Avatar Slayer."

"That's a very unpleasant name," Korra's visage twisted uncomfortably. The idea that there had once been an entire faction dedicated to killing the Avatar made the teen shudder to think about.

And what they tried to do to me was unpleasant, if you wish to put it lightly," Zakura explained, "They attempted to poison me. They actually succeeded in fact. It was a highly pure metallic substance that they essentially forced into my system through metalbending."

"How exactly did they do that?" Korra narrowed her eyes in a confused pout as she tried to fathom this as well.

"They couldn't force my mouth open," Zakura explained, "nor did they try any other orifices. Instead, they forced it right through my skin—and through my pores."

"Metalbending?" Korra gawked, trying to fathom how metal could go through a woman's pores, "but metalbending didn't even exist back then."

"Oh, it did," Zakura shook her head, "but after the atrocity committed against the Avatar—that is, against me—it became a sort of loathsome byword, and metalbenders were scorned to the point where the art was lost. While my successor Ryuka helped right the wrongs of me and my 19 other past lives, he did not restore the good name to metalbending. He didn't want to nearly end the cycle forever either."

"End the Avatar Cycle forever!?" Korra's eyes shot open, "But how?"

"Pump enough poison inside an Avatar and it will force them into the Avatar State," Zakura warned, "and it did exactly that. They tried to kill me then and there, but I overpowered them. They did not give me a strong enough dose, and they greatly underestimated my metalbending abilities. In the final throes of my life, shortly before I would have died in the Avatar State, I essentially willed it out of me. The combined might of a thousand lifetimes before mine all came together to force the metal out of my body, and I survived. My life was still shortened overall from this event, but as Ryuka's existence, as well as every Avatar between him and you proves… I did not die in the Avatar State."

"Why are you telling me this?" Korra immediately thought of Nakkoa, and feared that that woman would try to get her hands on some of this metal if she knew it would force an Avatar into the Avatar State. "That's the last thing that anyone needs to discover again."

"I told you it because you called for me and asked," Zakura reminded her, "and I'm warning you now because you recently unlocked the Avatar State and do not understand the risks of such power. You are nearly invincible, and the Avatar Spirit will go to great lengths to preserve your body and save your life. For some of us, the Avatar State was little more than a panic mode that our bodies would go into whenever we felt threatened. You see, Korra… the Avatar State is a fickle creature all on its own, and few of us can use it with deadly efficiency."

"I don't imagine I'm one of those that can," Korra sighed, "I triggered it a month ago by nearly getting killed, but haven't even been able to come close to activating it since then."

"You are young, Avatar Korra." Zakura shook her head. She looked young too, which gave merit to her claim that the poison had shortened her life even if she had expelled it. "You will learn and master it in time. In the meantime, do not fret over the fact that there are going to be times when you don't have control over it. This is normal. The only time you need to be afraid is if you are ever forced into the Avatar State. Of course… if that happens, your body as well as the Avatar Spirit are likely going to be in full panic mode anyways, so I suppose that's moot."

"Zakura," Korra spoke up, "Tell me something."

"Hmm?" The earthbender crossed her arms as she turned back to Korra.

"Who was the Avatar before Ryuka?" Korra asked, "The one no one wants to even say the name of? All of these dreams… all of these connections I have with you and the others in your Interregnum Cycle… I feel like everything leads back to her."

"As much as I hate to say it…" Zakura sighed, lowering her head, "you deserve to know, and she deserves a voice. The Culmination of the Interregnum Cycle is something that in my opinion deserves to be known and remembered as a life lesson, rather than buried in history and the hopes that ignoring it will make it go away."

"So you know who it is!?" Korra's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I do," Zakura nodded, "listen closely, Avatar Korra, I will tell you the tale of the life that nearly ruined MY life, even centuries after she was dead and gone. As the Avatar, I feel it is particularly important for us to remember it—for whether we like it or not, that was both you and me in a past life, and short of destroying the connection with every past life, it is a bond that can't be severed. Heed my words, Korra; for I am about to tell you the story of the infamous Avatar Zeruda."

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 ** **Lu-Xing**** _(Fire Nation, Male):_ _The 13th Avatar in the Interregnum Cycle. A gung-ho Fire Nation admiral who took ruthless discipline to a higher level, he was one of the several Interregnums that helped solidify the Avatar's reputation as an individual who got things done. While not exactly a shoulder of comfort to lean on, no one who knew the man could deny his ability to solve problems and resolve tension, and thus his reign was remembered as mostly peaceful._ _ _  
__

 **Ryuka** _ _(Air Nomad, Male):_ _The 18th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A fairly humble, albeit contrarian Air Nomad who began the reparation of the Avatar's reputation after the fallout caused by his predecessor, "The Culmination of the Interregnums". While his reign was fraught with tension because of the Culmination's aftermath, his efforts towards repairing the damage she caused were overall positive.  
__

 **Wen** _ _ _ _(Air Nomad, Male):_ _The 10th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. Like many of the Interregnum Avatars, he lacked some morals and ethics, but while his methods were questionable, no one could deny the powerful results they produced. His subtle but relentless approach to conflict resolution helped maintain peace, although whether from fear or genuine adherence is still under debate. Not to be confused with Avatar Wan.  
____

 **Royota** _ _ _(Earth Kingdom, Male):_ _The 12th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A disciplined but friendly Earth Kingdom general, his militaristic approach to problems would directly inspire his successor, and while he took particular interest in the politics surrounding his own nation, he also made sure to do the same with the other nations as to help maintain balance and neutrality. Both of these efforts were overall successful, and thus he had a fairly positive reputation.___

 **Kiera** _ _ _ _ _ _(Water Tribe, Female):_ _The 11th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A charismatic schemer who was much more subtle than her predecessor, she was one of the main sources of inspiration for Imalek centuries later. It was rumoured that she was a bloodbender, and that this was one of her secrets to success. However, the idea that someone could manipulate the liquids in another person was dismissed as ridiculous at the time, and as such no evidence was brought against her., which in turn meant no one could actually prove whether these claims were true or not.  
______

 **Zakura** _ _ _ _ _ _(Earth Kingdom, Female):_ _The 20th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A brash and headstrong young Earth Kingdom woman with enough tales in her short life to fill a library, Zakura was subjected to the harshest fallout from the Culmination, to the point where the radical "Order of the Avatar Slayer" faction rose to full power during her reign. She proved to have remarkable resilience and resistance to poison, and after many failed attempts, this group resorted to metallic poison, forcing her into the Avatar State and nearly permanently destroying the cycle. However, they underestimated her strength and willpower, and as such the Avatar survived, and the cycle continued.  
______

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 25


	21. Chapter 21: The Prison Breakers

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _While I'm not going to go off on full chapters dedicated to Probending, it's going to inevitably appear in Korra's life as she hits Republic City. This is the end of the Red Lotus' training montage, and the precursor to adventures elsewhere. We get to meet the last (and most notorious) Interregnum Avatar this time, as well as Mako and Bolin for a little bit (and that Wolfbats waterbender, while not named, is definitely who you think it is). While their roles are small in this chapter, rest assured they will get much more deserved attention very soon._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE PRISON BREAKERS**

The final piece of the puzzle was finally hers. Korra couldn't believe it.

"Zeruda…" She whispered, feeling the letters on her lips, "was that her name?"

"Aye," Zakura crossed her arms again, "The Avatar that Enslaved the World."

"You're… you're kidding, right?" Korra's jaw dropped as she processed this. Her entire life she had been led to believe that the Avatar was always a force for good. The Interregnum Cycle had shaken this belief, and now with Zeruda—the culmination of this villainized cycle of men and women, here was an Avatar that seemed straight-up evil.

"I wish I was." Zakura shook her head, "Zeruda would have been a better fit for the likes of Vaatu himself. She was arrogant, powerful, and amoral, which was when and why she began her conquest of the world. The Fire Nation was the first to fall, followed closely by the Southern Water Tribe, and the Northern, Southern, and Western Air Temples. The Earth Kingdom fell next, including the great city of Ba Sing Se. Soon only the Northern Water Tribe and the Eastern Air Temple stood against the unified world under Zeruda's iron fist."

"Unified?" Korra tilted her head, "if she was just uniting the world, what made her so bad?"

"She was a dictator and a control freak," Zakura explained, "it was her way of preventing conflict, really, but she made a public example out of anyone who dared oppose her. She had a vast array of powers much like your own: lightning, metal, combustion, lava… tools of destruction. She was a bloodbender of the highest caliber as well, able to bend people's bodies without the help of a full moon. She was a monster and she knew it, but during her conquest she revelled in it. Honestly, I think her similar abilities are why she is reaching out to you."

"I don't want to enslave the world!" Korra recoiled, falling onto her back and scooting away from Zakura as if expecting the spirit to attack her.

"I hope not," Zakura offered her hand to help Korra back up. "I do not know what she wants with you, but for better or worse, we need her connection to stay intact if we want to tap into the power of any of our past lives before her."

"Do you think she might just need peace?" Korra asked, "Is there more to her life than just her reign of terror, or was she slain on her throne?"

"There was definitely more to it than that," Zakura explained, "especially since it took an entity twice as old as she is now to finally stop her. Perhaps that creature also seeks peace, but that is not my story to tell."

"So you want me to contact the evil overlord Avatar that enslaved the world," Korra pouted, "all just to make sense of this Interregnum crap?"

"Making sense of us in the Interregnum Cycle," Zakura offered, "is one of the keys to peace. Many of us did lasting damage that we still spot in one form or another as we see the world from your eyes, Avatar Korra. "Finding the good in us, and solving the unanswered mysteries of a group of Avatar Incarnations that reigned for collectively over 2000 years would definitely bring forth peace—both to you, and to the Avatar Spirit."

Korra was somewhat frustrated with the cryptic message that yet another past life had left her before once again vanishing and leaving her alone. She was much too proud to admit it, but the idea that she could be forced into the Avatar State against her will frightened her more than it should have. The notion that her spirit could hijack her body like that instilled a solid belief in her that while she was at her most powerful in this state, that it was also her most vulnerable state.

Day 548: I still don't know how I did it this time either, but I went into the Avatar State again last night and tore up half of a nearby peak. I wonder if anyone saw it from the distance. I don't know how to break it to them that the only way I'd be able to actually repeat that would be through sheer dumb luck, but with my teachers rewarding me with a trip to Republic City, I'm not going to argue it. I want to see Asami again, and I want to see other people again. I wonder how much has changed since I left a year and a half ago. I also wonder if Kwan's going to take me to an actual probending match. I've never actually played, but I still remember her explaining the rules to me. I wonder if I can at least show off my other skills between matches. There's a lot of things I wonder about though, and so they're just going to have to deal with me being excited about it."

"Avatar," Nakkoa approached her as they prepared Kwan's truck to head back down the mountain, "A word, if you will."

"Twist my arm," Korra sighed. Nakkoa was still… difficult. Korra felt like there was an internal struggle this firebender was hiding from the world, and that she was taking it out on Korra—but at the same time, she felt like there was no proper way to bring this up with her, even if Korra would be willing to try and help. She didn't even contemplate the notion that Nakkoa had just been in her room, let alone what she did there.

"I've overheard your conversations with Kwan about probending, and more importantly, about reviving The Prison Breakers" Nakkoa explained, "I just wanted to inform you that despite our… differences… I would welcome you to the team. Just make sure you stick to waterbending during the actual matches. If you get us fouled or disqualified I'm gonna shank you."

"So did you finally get over that weird enmity you had with me?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"So it would seem," Nakkoa put her hands behind her back. "One more thing."

"Hmm?" Korra looked at Nakkoa, her eyes drilling through the firebender's face as if she was trying to find a chink in her armour; a lie in her claim.

"You'll wanna wear a headband," Nakkoa gestured towards Korra's tattoo, "it's not technically illegal, but you'll scare a lot of people, and you're no use to anyone in prison."

"Alright then," Korra turned to go back to her room to collect her scant possessions.

"Anyways, get that ball of fluff of yours and get in the truck. We're heading out to Republic City."

Much like her initial trip up there 548 days ago, the trip back down there was fairly uneventful other than Korra dozing off halfway there after snuggling into Naga's soft fluffy warmth. She was awake when they stopped however, and this time they were situated outside of a huge golden building that Korra could only guess was something significant; the Probending Arena, perhaps?

A few minutes later her suspicions were true. She, Nakkoa, and Kwan went straight to registrations, where they earned a few funny looks.

"Butakha," Nakkoa turned to a sharply-dressed man in a bowler hat, which he used to conceal his bald head, "Guess who's back?" She flashed the wealthy man an ear-to-ear grin.

"So you made it out of prison, eh?" The man smirked, "and dragged Kwan along with you. What ever happened to Kotu then, hmm? The kid with the headband is a new face."

"Kotu went and got infected with a severe case of death," Kwan shrugged, "this is our replacement waterbender, Korra."

"A pleasure, Korra," Butakha shook Korra's hand, "Are you new to probending? You have that look about you of someone in awe of this amazing facility."

"I am," Korra crossed her arms, "but I'm pretty sure I can hold my own."

"So can you fit us in somewhere?" Nakkoa pulled out a fat wad of cash, "because you know how I am when it comes to getting what I want."

"Well, the championship playoffs aren't for another 6 weeks," Butakha explained, "but there's always plenty of upstart teams looking for a bit of extra cash. You in for that?"

"If there's money involved, we're totally in." Kwan laughed, elbowing Korra, "Our little waterbender's candy habit doesn't pay for itself, y'know." Korra pouted but did not reply.

A few minutes later, and the three women were gearing up in preparation for their first match.

"So something to consider, Avatar" Nakkoa almost seemed an entirely different person in the Probending ring, to the point where Korra wondered if she truly was hiding something, "waterbenders are the only ones who can do headshots. All those focus lessons you got from archery and combustion bending? Those are about to come in real handy here. The size of your projectiles might be limited, but there's nothing about how hard you throw them. Aim fast; aim true; hit hard. I plan to go undefeated tonight."

"Anything else to know?" Korra asked as she picked up her helmet, which had a large blue stripe down the middle to denote her bending, but was otherwise silver, gold and (primarily) black like the rest of her uniform.

"My advice?" Kwan suggested, "play a few rounds before showin' off. Wait until we go against some legit assholes, and then after we beat 'em, go all out in a vulgar display of power. Think of the kind of reveal that would be for showing people you were the Avatar."

"Ha!" Korra laughed as she put her helmet on. "That's brilliant!"

"Also," Kwan added, putting on her green-striped helmet, "Nakkoa's a REALLY sore loser, so you'd better help us win!"

"I am NOT a sore loser!" Nakkoa barked, "I just like winning and when I don't win I get furious!"

"Well then," Korra licked her lips and cracked her knuckles, clearly hyped about the upcoming event, "let's get in there and show 'em what we can do, hmm?"

"My thoughts exactly," Nakkoa flipped her hair, "most teams are either kids or young adults anyways… it's been too long since they've seen some actual talent."

"What am I, a turtle-duck?" Korra looked slightly offended by the jab at her age.

"You're the Avatar," Nakkoa winked, "And you gotta deal with it…"

45 Minutes Later...

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Announcer Shiro Shinobi was as enthusiastic as ever, "welcome back to another exciting episode of Republic City's favourite pastime! The championships might be a ways off, but there's still plenty of money matches in the meantime, and they're gonna knock your socks off! Speaking of 'welcome back', we're witnessing the rebirth of one of Republic City's oldest and most notorious Probending teams today, folks! That's right, after 14 years of inactivity, the Prison Breakers make their return, with a promising young waterbender in tow! Folks, put your hands together for Nakkoa, Kwan, and Korra!"

The Prison Breakers, including Korra, all swaggered out onto the stage as if they had been doing this their whole lives. All three of them showed off with their respective elements, Korra managing to restrain herself from using anything but water for now.

"Back in our day the uniforms weren't half this protective, and helmets weren't even a thing," Kwan laughed as the announcer gave the name of their first opponent: the Harbor Town Hog Monkeys, "Pretty sure Nakkoa disabled a few people permanently… might've even made them succumb to the injuries sometime after the games. She never came clean with me."

"Touché, sister," Nakkoa winked.

The moment the bell rang, however, Korra took Nakkoa's advice and jumped in with a hyperaggressive approach, slinging water like a hooligan towards her opponents' heads.

"She may be young," Shiro Shinobi commented, "But the Prison Breakers' new waterbender is just as feisty as her teammates! And, WHOA, they've done it! The Hog Monkeys are in the drink in what has to be one of the fastest knockouts in Probending history!"

"Huh," Nakkoa smirked as Korra and Kwan bumped fists, "you're a natural at this, kid. Here I was mentally preparing to tear you a new one once you had climbed outta the drink."

"Fight me, bitch." Korra punched her playfully. "I'm the Avatar, remember?"

The subsequent knockouts were not as swift as the first one, but the Prison Breakers successfully toppled four teams in a row before a name came up that gave Korra brief pause.

"...a new but promising rookie team, The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

Future Industries… Asami wasn't a bender so there was no way she could be part of the team, and when two teenaged boys and a fairly young man appeared on the field across from them, that suspicion was swiftly put to rest. Still, Korra recognized the logo—which meant either Asami or (much more likely) her father had sponsored these young men. Korra wondered what the story was behind that, but she wasn't about to ask during the match.

"Prison Breakers, huh?" the earthbender exclaimed, "oh man… try not to kill us, okay?"

"Bolin," the firebender lightly smacked him upside the head, "Don't be so dramatic."

"That waterbender did crack the last guy's helmet in case you didn't notice, Mako." The waterbender behind them called out. Korra simply crossed her arms and smirked.

"Then go ahead and focus on her, Hasook," the firebender shrugged.

"We're going to have to," Hasook countered, "Did you see how fast she was?" Her attack cracked the dude's helmet for a reason, bro."

"I'm sure you'll have bigger fish to fry than worrying about a kid your age busting your helmets," Korra teased, popping her knuckles and flexing her arms as she stepped back towards her appropriate section. "Live it up, boys."

Despite their ages, Mako, Bolin, and Hasook proved to be at the very least, elusive. Nakkoa and Kwan kept up their vicious assault, while Korra was forced into a more defensive position due to the Fire Ferrets trying to focus their attacks on her.

"Self-control, Korra…" she told herself as she bent backwards to avoid taking a stone disk to the chest, "bend the other elements and we're out, and if we're out, Nakkoa's gonna bitch at me till the Sky Bison come home…"

She was able to get her offensive edge back, however, when she was knocked back into the final zone right before the edge. With a corkscrewing flip, she used all four of her limbs to simultaneously draw up bolts of water and slung them at her attacks with enough gusto to put them back on the defensive. Even from her distant position, Korra was still able to help her team, and ultimately, after what had been a much longer fight than either Kwan or Nakkoa had expected, the Prison Breakers were once again victorious.

"Well-fought…" the earthbender complimented them after they were fished out of the drink.

"Hey, you too." Korra might have been aggressive, but all in all it had been good clean fun. Unalaq's lessons in meditation and patience had paid off. She did mentally remind herself to try and find Asami at some point though. She wanted to know the story as to why she and her father had come around to sponsoring these young men.

For now though: Probending. Defeating the Fire Ferrets had marked their 5th victory, and the following three matches were more proficient players that were more Kwan and Nakkoa's age. Despite being easily the youngest player on the field for any of these three matches, Korra's team emerged victorious. Nakkoa was the first one of them to fall into the drink, but all three took their share of plunges during rounds 6, 7, and 8. Despite these shortcomings, the remaining teammates always managed to claim the victory, and so even Nakkoa couldn't get mad at Korra for falling in a few times, especially not after she pulled a hat trick involving her singlehandedly took out all three of the Rhino Lions in Round 9.

"And would you look at that!" Shiro exclaimed, "That wily little waterbender the Prison Breakers found just carried the match! She's strong, but I've never seen a player move that fast before! Ladies and gentlemen, we've definitely got a rising star on our hands!"

Korra wondered when she would find "a team of assholes" that she could taunt with a vulgar display of power against, but the 10th round put those questions to rest rather swiftly. These 'White Falls Wolfbats' were smug and pretentious, and even gave Nakkoa negative vibes. In what was possibly the most profound connection the two had ever had, Korra glanced at Nakkoa, who simply nodded and smirked.

"Oof, you boys smell that," the waterbender leered, "it smells like angry women mixed with the scent of sore losers."

"Sore?" Korra immediately snapped back, "sure. Losers? I'd like to see you bastards try!"

"Darling, no, no," the waterbender retorted, "losing is *not* our style. You seem to like water enough though… let's arrange a meeting."

Much to Korra's extreme chagrin, this arrogant man managed to throw Korra straight into the drink early in the 1st match, but all this really did was successfully piss the hotheaded Avatar off to the point where her team won the 2nd round extremely quickly, and the 3rd rounded ended in a vicious but decisive deadlock, requiring a tiebreaker.

"You down for taking that smug bastard out, Korra?" Kwan put her hand on Korra's shoulder. The Wolfbats had sent up their waterbender, which meant the Prison Breakers were required to do the same in turn.

Korra stretched and smirked, licking her lips. "I'd be pissed if I was denied the chance." she quipped, "He's about to learn just who exactly he picked a fight with..."

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 **Zeruda** _ _ _ _ _ _(Fire Nation, Female):_ _The 17th Avatar of the Interregnum Cycle. A menace from the Fire Nation notorious for being the culmination of the Interregnum Cycle's misdeeds, and the inspiration centuries later for many warlords and conquerors, including Fire Lord Sozin himself. At the peak of her power, she controlled the entire world apart from the Northern Water Tribe, where she instead met her end by the hand of an unknown entity that even she does not quite understand. By far the most mysterious and least understood of the Interregnum Avatars, at this point, Zeruda seeks for nothing but peace for her soul.  
______

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 26


	22. Chapter 22: The Probending Heroes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And thus the Avatar returns to Republic City. Those who came to this fic hoping for the Korra/Asami relationship that's pretty much inevitably going to happen can take assurance in knowing that those slow-burning flames are being rekindled starting in this chapter. It's a few more before things really take off, but it is what it is. Also, for whatever reason, I've always kind of pictured Tahno as being several years older than Korra, so there's that._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE PROBENDING HEROES**

Korra's bold response left the sisters skeptical for a moment.

"You don't mean…" Kwan raised an eyebrow.

"They gotta deal with it." Korra responded, verifying the sisters' theory.

"Don't you dare until after you win," Nakkoa warned, "Because firstly, you're *going* to win, and secondly, if you disqualify us at this point I'm wringing your neck."

"She's not kidding," Kwan shook her head, "I'd even jump in to help her."

"I love how this team uses violence as a morale booster," Korra's sarcasm was dripping, although her expression betrayed her amusement, "Although with a name like 'Prison Breakers', I guess it makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"Just shaddup and get up there," Kwan laughed, pushing the little Avatar forward.

The tiebreaker was different from standard-fare Probending. The central platform was raised, indicating this was going to be a close-quarters fight. It was only when the announcer mentioned that _"Reigning Champion Tahno will square off against feisty newcomer Korra!"_ that Korra even learned this smug bastard's name.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing with the adults?" Tahno taunted.

"Aren't you a little stupid to brag without backing it up?" Korra riposted.

"Hot," Tahno licked his finger mockingly before 'touching' the air and making a 'Tsss!' sound.

"If you knew who I was you'd be grovelling," Korra taunted, "and that's where you're gonna be in about 4.2 minutes—tops."

The bell rang and a fast-paced waterbending melee immediately broke out between the two. Korra was much faster than Tahno, but the older waterbender was as slippery as his words sounded, and his movements were precise and calculated. For a couple of minutes the two seemed at an impasse, with Korra itching to airbend him in the chest and blast him clear off the stand, but her determination to play by the rules kept her in check. It was only after Tahno attempted to grapple with the smaller waterbender that he realized his mistake. Korra was *much* stronger than she looked, and she grinned ear to ear as she grappled with Tahno in turn.

"Let's get wild!" she whispered, before bending backwards and effectively reverse-suplexing Tahno and throwing him from the platform. A bell rang, and Korra was declared the winner of the match. Her time had come.

"DEAL WITH IT!" she jeered, before backflipping away from the announcer and launching into perhaps the largest and most gloriously vulgar display of power the Probending Arena had ever witnessed. Blue flames spewed from her mouth as she juggled water and earth between her hands, and levitated herself with airbending. She finished this display by flinging the elements skyward, twirling on her heel and replacing the earth and water as if nothing had ever happened (and allowing the fire to dissipate), and all in all it had lasted less than five seconds.

"Did I see that right?" Shiro exclaimed, although this was more rhetorical than anything at this point, since the crowds were in just as much of awe as he was. "That waterbender just used earthbending… and firebending. And _airbending_! You've gotta be kidding me! Ladies and gentlemen, the Prison Breakers somehow got their hands on the Avatar of all people! The Avatar, here, playing in a Probending match! Wait… is that even legal?"

"It BETTER be legal!" Korra shouted, "I beat him fair and square just like all the others!"

"Good job..." Tahno jabbed as he left to go recuperate with his team, "... _Uhvatar_."

There was a mumbling among the referees for a moment, before they turned to Korra.

"The Avatar will be permitted to play as long as she continues to solely bend water!" They announced, much to Korra's smug pleasure. "Her… rather brazen displays of power… between matches are technically not illegal either, provided she does not strike anything or anyone, whether object, player, or spectator."

"Deal," Korra raised her fist. True to her word, she refrained from using any of her abilities besides waterbending for the rest of the time. Ultimately, there were 21 matches in all that day, which kept Korra busy until late in the afternoon. Of course, these matches were also broadcast on the radio, much to the interest and intrigue of the Red Lotus.

"So now all of Republic City knows the Avatar is nearby," Ming-Hua was the first one to make a comment about it to Zaheer. "It makes me wonder if this was such a bright idea."

"That's the brilliance of Kwan's old plan," a smirk crept over Zaheer's face, "they can know of her presence all they want… but she is untouchable. I do not need to see Korra's vulgar displays of power to get an idea of what they were."

"She's a show-off," Ming-Hua commented, seating herself next to Zaheer, for once devoid of any water tendrils at the moment, "And in a way, it's brilliant. By letting the city know just how powerful she is, they know that she is dangerous."

"And that is precisely why she is untouchable," Zaheer turned to face the waterbender, "Even if she is not accompanied by Nakkoa and Kwan, she detests being restrained, and will break free of almost any restriction imposed upon her. She is free."

"And what of our operation?" Ming-Hua raised her eyebrow, glancing around briefly to see if any water was within 'reach', "we can't hide up here forever, and with the Avatar revealed, I don't think it's even necessary anymore."

"We will move, if necessary," Zaheer remained calm, "but unless Avatar Korra somehow manages to completely turn around and reject everything we have taught her in the last 548 days—she kept count too, you know—then we could all be slain tomorrow and the Avatar returned to her White Lotus compound, and we still would win."

"Call it a woman's paranoia," Ming-Hua shook her head as Ghazan wandered in, "but dying doesn't exactly sound like a fun idea. How do we 'win' if we're dead?"

"Because the Avatar has embraced our ideals," Zaheer turned to look Ming-Hua (and by extension, Ghazan) in the eyes. "She will not be suppressed, and in her drive to bring balance to the world, do you imagine her as the type to let corrupt rulers exercise their power over her?"

"Kwan must've had the right idea with waiting all these damn years then," Ghazan quipped.

"But if the Avatar is there to regulate governments…" Ming-Hua piped up, "Who is there to regulate the Avatar? Outside of the Avatar State we could likely contain her, but what happens when you corner a beast? Did Nakkoa have a point with all her paranoia?"

If the Avatar does turn against us… especially if she tries to use the Avatar State…" Zaheer mused, "Then we end her and her cycle—permanently."

Ghazan and Ming-Hua both seemed surprised at this notion. "After all the ass we just busted training her into this unstoppable juggernaut?" Ghazan's jaw dropped, "now you're telling me that waiting 10 years for this moment was a waste of damn time? If we kill her off right after all the work we put into weaponizing her then what was the point?"

"Slaying the Avatar unprovoked would just create outrages and a power vacuum," Zaheer hummed, "If she cooperates, there will be no need to slay her. She will make her way down a path that is better for the world."

"And how do you intend to slay the Avatar should she go rogue?" Ming-Hua bent water from outside through the window and onto the stump where her left arm would have been (her right arm-stump was still devoid of any water tendril), "You would need her in the Avatar State to end the cycle permanently."

"Let me tell you the story of Avatar Zakura," Zaheer leafed through the book he was skimming before coming to a page bearing a stylized depiction of an Earth Kingdom woman bound in unbreakable chains. "Poison is one of the few things that can force an Avatar into the Avatar State against their will—and all but the strongest or purest poisons will get broken down as the Avatar Spirit fights to keep its host alive. However, even the Avatar State cannot break down pure liquid metal. If we need to resort to slaying the Avatar, we will do what those who tried and failed to slay Avatar Zakura 3500 years ago did."

"You've told us this story before," Ghazan crossed his arms, "wasn't she the one that basically metalbent that stuff right out of her?"

"She was," Zaheer nodded, "Because she did not stay and fight. Avatar Zakura was used to running for most of her life. The Order of the Avatar Slayer hunted her vigorously until the zenith of their work culminated in poisoning the Avatar. However, instead of trying to fight them, she fled. Tell me—is Korra the type clever enough to try and deal with her own injuries when there is an enemy in front of her, or would she try to fight the enemy while her body fought the poison?"

"Okay, I'll bite," Ming-Hua used her water tendril to take the bottle next to Zaheer and take a drink. "Did you seriously come up with this 'slay the Avatar' contingency plan all before we've even gotten the slightest notion that Avatar Korra might betray us?"

"Would you believe me if I answered affirmatively?" Zaheer replied with a smirk.

"Hmph," Ming-Hua gave and amused but short laugh as she took another drink. "Hopefully it remains just that then—a contingency plan."

"I wouldn't worry," Zaheer assured them. "Because of her love of power and our ability to provide it, I'm certain the Avatar is wrapped around our finger..."

Much like the last time they were in Republic City, Nakkoa got them a suite at the same hotel, which meant (to Korra's delight) they were spending at least another day here. The only difference this time was it was suite 461 instead of 428, but that was still an easy enough number for Korra to remember.

After getting cleaned up and taking a short power nap, Korra got up and took a walk. She went for a much more ragtag look than she usually did, this time only donning her shirt and pants, as well as the headband to conceal her forehead. Lessons from Ghazan and Kwan in the mountains had made her appreciate going barefooted slightly more, and for some reason, it felt right this time of the afternoon. That, and the Avatar cared little for her appearance, as indicated by her long, unkempt hair that hung undone behind her.

She wanted to find the Sato Estate without actually asking someone how to get there, because she wanted to talk to Asami again. Maybe after obtaining that knowledge, she would consider fixing up her appearance a bit more.

It went without saying, therefore, that when Korra nearly ran into Asami sitting in a car outside of her hotel, that Korra looked a bit shocked.

"Korra?" Asami stepped out and approached her, "Is that you?"

"Asami?" Korra blushed a little, "Damn, I didn't exactly want you to see me like this."

"And so your logic is to go out like that in public?" Asami chuckled, "The dress you wore last time was cute, but I'm hardly concerned about your clothes as much as wanting to know about the girl wearing them. How have you been? _Where_ have you been?"

"Out in the mountains somewhere," Korra shrugged her right shoulder, pointing her thumb towards the north, "learning Avatar stuff I guess. I'm sure you don't want to hear lectures on focus points, meditation, and how to properly direct lightning, do you?"

"I'm more interested in what you did on your off-hours," Asami indicated, heading back to her car, "Here, hop in. let's go for a ride and we can catch up."

"Dressed like this?" Korra stammered.

"You're willing to go barefooted on the dirty street and suddenly concerned about the floor of my vehicle?" Asami laughed, "Come on, Korra. You look just fine."

Korra opened the passenger door and got comfortable. The car didn't have a roof, and so once Asami started it up and they got moving, the breeze felt nice against her skin. She wondered why she suddenly felt less secure about every little choice she met, and briefly wondered if Asami's presence had anything to do with her inability to fully think straight.

Regardless, Korra poured out her "life story" of the last year and a half, and listened attentively when Asami did the same. Asami obviously didn't have any bending to learn, but she had clearly spent more time on her test track, considering that even at 16½ years old, she was already driving through the streets of Republic City as expertly as any cab driver.

"My father's also been at work designing a great many other vehicles, and even looking into some kinds of weapons," Asami explained, "I can understand his desire to arm and defend himself though, after what we've been through."

"Shit, did something happen to you guys after I left?" Korra frowned, but otherwise enjoyed the wind in her hair, "I still owe your dad an apology, by the way."

"You already apologized, silly," Asami ruffled Korra's wild hair, "but no; we've been okay. It's just that it's better to have arms and not need them, than to need them and not have them."

"Fair point," Korra leaned back, closing her eyes, "but how have you been? Honestly, throwing myself into the Probending ring was the most fun I've had in over a year!"

"You were incredible," Asami's eyes lit up, "I was in the stands, and that's how I knew where to find you. After you left, I followed your truck."

"Anyone else and I'd say that's creepy," Korra laughed, "but if you didn't come looking for me, I would have come looking for you. Speaking of which… those Fire Ferrets…"

"Hey, I may not be a bender, but I'm a huge fan." Asami admitted, still expertly weaving through Republic City with no real destination in mind, "The Fire Ferrets were dirt-poor, but persistent. When I told my dad their story, it seemed even he sympathized with their situation. Of course, he had to share his life story with them before extending his offer to sponsor them… and the rest is history. They've been the Future Industries Fire Ferrets ever since."

"So how are they?" Korra looked at Asami again, admiring how her sleek black hair flowed behind her—a sharp contrast to her own thick mop which mostly just got in her face. "That Bolin guy seems pretty nice; Mako seems a bit more like the leader, and I dunno what to make of that waterbender guy."

"They're a decent group," Asami smiled, "Mako and Bolin are siblings, much like your friends Nakkoa and Kwan. Honestly if I had known that team was coming back I'd have offered to sponsor you guys… but it seems you didn't even need it. You're a natural, Korra."

"I wasn't aware of how skilled Nakkoa and Kwan were at the sport either," Korra admitted, "I guess my style really just meshed with theirs, and we became unstoppable." The size of their victory purse hadn't hurt either, and Korra still had a great deal of cash in her pockets that she planned to blow off on candy and other things later. Her trademark candy pouch (which had been lovingly refilled an hour earlier) was also still on her other hip.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun either way," Asami smiled as her car slowed to a stop in front of a massive building that Korra recognized right away: Sato Estate.


	23. Chapter 23: A Fond Reunion

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This is something of a breather chapter as well, since the next couple of chapters are particularly tense and game-changing. This one's kind of more a checkup on Korra and Asami's relationship since this is their first reunion in over 18 months. Well, that and I did promise Korrasami, and while it's definitely a slow-burn, I'm an author of my word. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the development so far though; even constructive criticism is very encouraging._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: A FOND REUNION**

Korra looked down at her clothes as they pulled up to Asami's estate. They were in fine condition, but the ragtag way she was wearing them, coupled with her bare feet, her headband, and her unkempt hair made the teen look much more like a vagabond than she was proud to admit—at least in front of someone she might have had feelings for.

"C'mon, really, Asami?" Korra turned to her friend.

"Since when did you care about your appearance this much?" Asami laughed as she flipped her hair and got out of the car, "Here I thought you'd be telling me to deal with it."

"It seems a bit rude to tell your father that," Korra admitted, "And I still think I left a bad impression with him the last time I was here."

"He's not going to throw you out," Asami assured her, "he's usually busy with this or that these days anyways, so we probably won't even run into him today."

"Is he fine with the Avatar trashing his estate?" Korra quipped as they went through the gates, her choice of words more joking than actual seriousness.

"He'll have to deal with it." Asami winked, inviting Korra inside. They crossed the threshold, and only after they were inside, Asami threw her arms around Korra to the Avatar's surprise.

"I missed you, Korra." she whispered as Korra's eyes bulged. She was not used to human contact outside of her parents, and it showed in the hesitant moments where Korra's arms simply stuck out before she wrapped them around Asami in turn. Kwan was friendly enough, and the rest of the Red Lotus wasn't cruel either, but they didn't exactly give her affectionate or friendly physical contact. Korra suddenly hungered for more of this contact, but didn't want to overbear on Asami. Not this soon, anyways.

"I missed you too," Korra sighed, nuzzling against Asami's shoulder. "It's been so long since I've actually had someone to interact with that wasn't trying to drill bending disciplines into my head. It's… nice to be able to not only relax, but to have someone to just talk to."

"It sounds like your adventures were less pleasant than you let on about," Asami pulled Korra off her shoulder, only to give her a concerned look as she analyzed Korra's face.

"I guess, maybe?" Korra scratched the back of her head and shrugged, "I enjoyed it… but there was definitely a social aspect of my life that I missed. I hope I'm not too clingy."

"You're fine," Asami put her hands gently on Korra's bare shoulders, "You're different from when we last met, but that's not a bad thing."

"It's not?" Korra tilted her head, her left eyebrow raised.

"You've grown; I've grown…" Asami began walking, cuing Korra to follow, "and I'm just glad we didn't grow apart during that time."

"Me too," Korra shook her head as they walked, "you're still my only real friend, Asami. That's important to me, and you're important to me."

"Maybe I should introduce you to the Fire Ferrets one of these days then," Asami offered, "I think you might get to like some of them. You have a very friendly demeanour, Korra. I don't imagine you'd have trouble getting along with them."

"Sure," Korra smiled, "I wouldn't mind having a few friends—nothing against you, of course… y'know; just branching out and having other people to talk to so I'm not always haranguing you all the time, you know?"

"I know, silly," Asami ruffled Korra's hair again, still walking as they talked; "I'm not going to get jealous if you have other friends. I'm friends with Mako and Bolin in particular, but that doesn't mean they've gone and pushed you out of my life."

"Well, for what it's worth, that means a lot to me," Korra smiled. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Asami hummed, "and now, don't take this as criticism, but the more I look at your outfit, the more I'm curious about it."

"What about it?" Korra stopped walking, turning to give Asami a front-view of herself, complete with her knee-length pants, sleeveless shirt, her dark blue headband and the armband she wore on her right arm, "It's not much different from my everyday stuff except for a few extra accessories. You always seem to look your best though—what's up with that?"

"You say that like there's something wrong with indulging in a bit of fashion now and again," Asami giggled, her black and bronze attire that covered everything but her hands and head giving her a much more professional look than Korra could ever hope to achieve.

"Well, if you were wondering why I felt like I was underdressed," Korra elbowed her playfully, "now you know."

"We should get a picture together though!" Asami suggested, "as a way to remember each other in case we're separated for that long again. What do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?" Korra looked down at her ragtag outfit again.

"Not when you put it that way, silly" Asami giggled, taking Korra's hand and leading her into a fairly plain-looking room. A word to one of the butlers, and within 2 minutes, Asami and Korra were both smiling for the camera. Asami had to force herself to keep from giggling at Korra's goofy and unphotogenic smile, but Korra was thrilled.

"You look so great!" Korra analyzed the picture as they stepped back out and Korra resumed following Asami wherever she was leading her. "...I look like a hobo."

"You're fine," Asami laughed as she took one of Korra's hands, which had moved to her hair as if to try and straighten it, "I like the look… you seem… wild."

"Well, I did have wild adventures when I was up there," Korra commented, "I usually dressed a little better than this though."

"The headband is new," Asami pointed out, much to Korra's concern, "is there a story behind it?"

"Just a bending discipline," Korra slowly removed it, pushing her bangs to her right to reveal the red eye-tattoo that was centered around her chakra point. Asami's eyes widened.

"They taught you that!?" she stared at the marking with awe. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Very," Korra couldn't help but be a little smug, "but I handle danger like a pro. It's what I do."

"So what are you going to do now?" Asami raised her eyebrows, "now that you've mastered the elements and all that?"

"Well, I haven't exactly mastered them." Korra shrugged, "learning's the hard part though. After that it's just honing skills. After I finish that… well, I'm not sure. I guess I'll go around saving the world or something. I'll admit that I haven't thought that far ahead. How about you?"

"Obviously I'll eventually take over my father's company," Asami hummed as she started walking again, "but hopefully that doesn't have to happen for a long time. I know most of the ropes already, but dad's an intuitive and brilliant man. He's got plenty of years left in him."

"I hope so too," Korra nodded. "Although speaking of which… does he know I'm here?"

"I find it easier to ask forgiveness than permission,." Asami giggled, "but come now; I think you'll like what I've got planned for the evening…"

"Let me guess…" Korra eyeballed Asami's outfit and cosmetics again, "shopping, makeovers…"

"Oooh, not a bad idea," Asami's face lit up, "Bookmark that one though. This one's a little more simplistic. I figured a girl from the Water Tribes would appreciate water she could actually swim in rather than freeze to death in, hmm?"

"Huh…" Korra muttered, "I guess that's a valid point." She had hesitated; about to mention the comical 'Rite of Passage' her parents had put her through shortly before leaving the South Pole, but decided against it. That'd be a funny story for another time. "Lead on then."

The Sato Estate's swimming pool was almost as large as one of the massive reflecting pools the Southern Water Tribe Palace overlooked back home, except obviously much deeper and (Korra presumed) much warmer. She was so transfixed as she took in all the surroundings that she didn't even notice Asami disappearing into a small side room to get changed. Being unfamiliar with the notion of bathing suits, as well as being a waterbender who could instantaneously dry her clothes with a flick of her arms, Korra jumped into the water fully dressed without even giving it second thought. She spent more than a couple of minutes completely submerged, feeling more serene than she had in months by being completely immersed in her native element.

She emerged from the water just in time to see Asami stepping out in a little grey number that left almost nothing to the imagination as far as her arms and legs were concerned.

"Hey!" Korra waved, "you look great!" That was one way of putting it anyways. There were other ways Korra thought about putting it as well, but almost none of them were appropriate at this stage in their relationship. Asami dove rather gracefully into the water and appeared next to Korra a second later, looking her up and down and peeling a few wet bangs from Korra's face.

"Did you just jump straight in, clothes and all?" She laughed.

"Hey, I took off my headband," Korra replied, her tattoo half-concealed by her renegade bangs, "and I didn't exactly think I was supposed to strip to my smallclothes."

"That just means I need to make sure to get you an actual bathing suit when we do go shopping," Asami retorted, splashing Korra, "whenever that ends up being…"

"Oh ho," Korra took the splash as a goad, "are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am," Asami playfully splashed Korra again.

"Hold it," Korra laughed, "you're seriously challenging a waterbender to a splash fight? Asami, I need you to stop for a moment and realize how crazy that is!"

"Well it's not a challenge if you're just going to cheat and use bending," Asami giggled, backstroking away from Korra to put a little distance between the two.

"I wasn't gonna cheat!" Korra spread her arms, a subtle little pout appearing on her face. "Okay, I totally was. Fine, no bending then?"

It went without saying that, had Korra used waterbending that Asami would have been overwhelmed within seconds, but in otherwise equal-grounded hand-to-hand, Asami was fast, even in the water. She had the swift, precise strikes of a chi-blocker, directing water at Korra almost as if she was bending it herself. Granted, neither of them were being too analytical and were really just there to enjoy themselves and each other's company. Korra did surprise Asami at one point by picking her straight up and out of the water, before stepping back to the edge of the pool and falling backwards—Asami still in her arms—back into the water. When they resurfaced, Asami pushed her in response.

"What was that all about?" she laughed.

"Me showing off," Korra admitted without the slightest hesitation. "You're light."

"Hurr, I'm the Avatar, look at my muscles and how strong I am, I never do my hair and I hate wearing shoes!" Asami did a mock imitation of Korra, which made the Avatar giggle.

"Damn, that was actually pretty good!" Korra clapped, "want me to lend you one of my spare outfits next time? Just ruffle your hair a bit and flex your arms every three steps and you could pull off a decent enough imitation Korra."

"Oh?" Asami raised her eyebrow, "not going to try imitating me?"

Korra plunged her head under the water only to resurface and flip her hair, wiping her forehead with her hand, "Oh, right. I'm Asami and I just got out of a hurricane but my hair is always so perfect cuz I always look like perfection incarnate!"

The real selling point in Korra's act was when she tried to run her fingers through her hair in imitation of Asami, only for her fingers to get caught halfway down.

"So you think I'm little miss perfect?" she quipped, smiling at Korra.

"The same way you think I'm miss muscular Avatar," Korra riposted. She may have had a very unrefined approach to social situations, but spending so much time around so many droll individuals at the Red Lotus compound had honed Korra's wit to be sharp to the point of nearly always having a comeback on the tip of her tongue.

"Obviously I didn't mean it as an insult," she added, for clarity's sake.

"Well think of it this way," if Asami had been insulted she made no indication of it, "after we shop, you're getting that makeover, and then you can have perfect hair like me."

"One of these days I think I'm just gonna shave my head." Korra floated lazily on her back.

"Cut your hair and I'll cut you," Asami threatened, a smirk betraying that she wasn't trying to make it a terse remark, "your messy hair is part of your charm, Korra. I like how thick it is and how long you wear it."

"So you've picked up on my sense of humour, huh?" Korra quipped, raising her finger, although still floating on her back.

"It wasn't hard," Asami teased. "You're still not very subtle, you know."

"I didn't know I was trying to be," Korra shrugged, disappearing below the water and resurfacing a moment later, before pausing.

"Have you ever been in a moment like this, and thought to yourself that you wished it would never end?" Korra turned to Asami with a more serious expression on her face.

"Apart from this one?" Asami raised her eyebrows, "Not really. Our last meeting was fairly nice, but not quite the type of thing I wanted to last forever."

"I'm probably just rambling then," Korra shrugged, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Asami swam over to Korra, putting her arm around her. "Honestly… I'm glad to see you again, Korra. I don't imagine you're staying too long, but it means a lot to me that you were going to come and find me."

"It means a lot to me that you actually DID come and find me," Korra replied, pulling herself out of the water, shaking her hair 'dry', and bending the water out of her clothes, "I'm not sure how much longer I'll be back up in the mountains after this."

"It won't last forever," Asami put her hands on Korra's shoulders. "And just think: I'm not going anywhere, and if you still wanted to meet the Fire Ferrets when you got back, I'm sure they'll still be around. There's always something for anyone in Republic City."

"Why do you think I'm consistently drawn to this place?" Korra laughed, tying her headband back around her forehead, "still… thanks for having me over. It was a great way to end my day."

"My pleasure," Asami smiled, "Just give me a moment to get changed and I'll take you home."

"You make that swimsuit look good though," Korra flashed Asami a wink and a goofy grin. "Just grab some shoes and take me home like that." There was no harm in a bit of dorky teenage flirting, she figured—and she wasn't lying when she voiced her opinion on Asami's appearance.

Asami giggled, and Korra was not sure what the signs she was getting were, and so she didn't press the issue. A few minutes later, Asami was dressed and they were flying down the roads of Republic City back to Korra's hotel, where they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Korra was somewhat more energetic than Nakkoa and Kwan, being in her sprightly teen years rather than slightly past their prime like 37-year-old Nakkoa or 35-year-old Kwan. Even if they had been awake, however, Korra did not imagine they would have asked her about where she had gone; she had made it pretty obvious.

The dip in the Sato's swimming pool had been rather relaxing, but at this point it was late enough that Korra crawled into bed and was also asleep within minutes, her dreams full of her recent adventures. To come back to Republic City after a year and a half away from almost all of society had been a breath of fresh air. So sound asleep were Korra and the sisters, however, that even in the dead of night several hours later, none of them even stirred when the lock on their room clicked open.


	24. Chapter 24: The Warning of Wang Fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And this commences the beginning of the end—not of the story by any means, but of the innocent and sheltered Korra. Sokka might be going slightly senile, but he's still fairly brilliant just as he was in the old days. He's definitely picked up a few eccentricities over the course of his old age though, and it is what it is._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: THE WARNING OF WANG FIRE**

A hunched figure appeared in the doorway of Suite 461 before silently closing the door behind him. He squinted in the darkness, although remembered a moment later that he had swiped a pair of night-vision goggles from one of those masked hooligans that sometimes ran around the city's back-alleys. A quick glance around the room revealed a sleeping Nakkoa as well as a snoring Kwan, and near the entrance to the room on a slightly smaller bed was Avatar Korra, spread-eagled and tangled in her sheets, her left leg bent towards her body, and her right leg where her pillow ought to have been. Her right arm was tangled somewhere in her sheets, her left arm dangled off the side of the bed, and her head was nestled into the crook of her left shoulder. Really, it was an almost comical sight, and today Wang Fire learned that the Avatar was a very active sleeper.

As much as he did not want to wake her, he did what he had to, gently tapping her awake. Korra gasped, struggling in her sheets for a moment before catching her breath. Fortunately, Wang Fire had removed his mask before she had seen it.

"Who are you?" She mumbled, squinting as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark.

"It's none other than the master of stealth and spy-mastery himself… Wang Fire!" the old man introduced himself in little more than a whisper. "Follow me."

Whether she trusted him or it was too early for her to realize the risks, Korra slowly climbed out of bed, her right arm still tangled in a jumble of sheets that dragged to her side as they stepped out of the room. Korra winced at the dim hall lights, and whimpered in complaint.

"Is it important?" she mumbled.

"It is a message from Wang Fire, so of course it's important!" Wang Fire handed her a small red box. "This belongs to you. Take it, and know that you are in great danger. Worry not though—you have the protection of your parents, former Fire Lord Zuko, Airbending master Tenzin, and of course… the great Wang Fire himself!"

"Isn't Wang Fire just Sokka though?" Korra mumbled, scratching her butt with her left hand since the sheet around her other arm effectively turned her hand into a cloth-shaped club. She had heard a great many things about the legendary Wang Fire in her day, both from Katara and also from other urban legends, many of which were tied to Sokka's tale. "And I'm not going back to that prison compound thing, but thanks for the tip."

"That's a mystery for you to learn on your own, Avatar." Wang Fire waggled his finger in Korra's face. Korra was still completely out of it, and only took the box from Wang Fire once the itch on her backside had dissipated.

"'Kay," Korra mumbled, smacking her lips. "Whatever you say, dude. Goodnight."

With that, she before stumping back inside, closing and locking the door behind her, tossing the small package onto the nearby nightstand before just slumping unceremoniously back onto her bed and falling back asleep immediately.

As eccentric as that meeting had been, it had actually been useful for Wang Fire, who was of course, in fact Sokka. His trail of the Avatar in Republic City had gone cold for 548 days, and he only had a lead after he had heard the Probending matches on the radio. With Nakkoa and Kwan, however, Sokka had a few theories as to where all of this was leading, and much to his dismay, none of it looked good.

He took this information and telephoned Tenzin right away. He could pass the word on to Tonraq and Senna, as well as to (former) Fire Lord Zuko, if needs be. He had a shrewd theory that Korra was in grave danger, and he hoped to help foil the schemes before they came to fruition.

His first order of business was to contact Tenzin. The morning was still fairly young, but fortunately for him, Air Temple Island was busy this time of morning.

"Hello?" not to say that Tenzin was cheerful and peppy this early in the morning, especially not with three young children to deal with.

"Master Tenzin," Wang Fire's wacky voice came over the other line, "Apologies for the earliness of the hour, but I call with dire news regarding the Avatar."

"Dire news?" Tenzin was suddenly slightly more awake. Sokka might have become an eccentric man in his later years, but he was honest and he was reliable—not one to lead people on like this unless it was serious. "Is she okay? What happened to her?"

Tenzin did not listen to the radio much, but some of the staff on Air Temple Island did, and he overheard some of the raving about the Avatar being spotted at a Probending match, which in turn meant he knew Korra was in Republic City. All the while Korra's closest connections had believed she was in the Northern Water Tribe, but Unalaq telephoned Tenzin shortly after Korra's appearance in Republic City to clarify that 'The Avatar had earned a vacation day'. However, Sokka had done a lot more digging, and had unearthed the connection between Nakkoa, Kwan, and the Red Lotus.

"She's safe… but only for the moment," Sokka replied, his wacky tone dissolving completely, "I did a bit of snooping like I so often do, and came to the conclusion that all of us: you, me, my sister, Korra, her parents… everyone… have been duped."

"Korra," Tenzin gasped, "where is she?"

"5th Nation Hotel," Sokka answered, "Suite 461. You and I can't get to her alone though; we need backup—the usual suspects. I don't think Korra will come willingly, and if we start a scene, the sisters attack, and Korra either fights with them, fights against them, or runs off to wherever the rest of the Red Lotus are hiding. It's too risky to pluck her from the suite."

"Right, right," Tenzin shook his head, "but how were we fooled? Who did it?"

"Nakkoa and Kwan," Sokka replied, "After a bit of snooping, I discovered compelling evidence that leads me to believe they are both Red Lotus sleeper agents."

"No…" Tenzin muttered softly, "After all these years…"

"The catch," Sokka warned, "is that Avatar Korra has put her full trust into them. I was at the Probending Arena when I saw them. Barring that they made an incredible and undefeated team, I don't think there's a nice way to break it to her that she's in the hands of the Red Lotus."

"Then we need to act," Tenzin asserted, "we need to learn where they're going, when they're going, and how to corner them."

"Don't worry," Sokka promised, "I'm on it."

Fortunately for Nakkoa and Kwan's efforts, Korra remained heavily asleep since her rest had been disrupted last night by Wang Fire's (Sokka's) sudden appearance. While neither of the sisters were aware that he had picked the lock last night, they took advantage of Korra being asleep by making an important telephone call as well.

"Unalaq," Nakkoa warned, "I think we're being followed."

"Followed?" Unalaq's voice came up on the other line, "Tell me, where is Korra?"

"It's 7AM." Nakkoa retorted, "Take a guess."

To comically prove her point, she extended the receiver over Korra's mouth, letting Unalaq hear his niece's snoring in full detail for a few seconds before returning.

"So who is following you? What have they done?"

"When we first got to Republic City, there was an old man named Wang Fire on the boat with us. We didn't think much of him, but apparently he's still here 549 days later, and he found us. I think he suspects us."

"Then it is imperative that you return as soon as you are able," Unalaq warned, "We cannot jeopardize the Avatar."

"Should we wake her up now then?" Nakkoa narrowed her eyebrows.

"Nothing so drastic," Unalaq almost chuckled, "if you rile her up and get her hair standing on edge, she will be volatile. Keep her calm, let her wake up on her own, and then politely let her know it's time to go back to the compound. Buy her some candy or something if you must, but make sure she is here by 4PM, and not a moment later."

"Right then," Nakkoa muttered, "Until then…" she hung up, glancing at Kwan.

"Sister," she ordered, "you know what to do."

"I always pay though," Kwan complained.

"That's because you're so good at it" Nakkoa teasingly kissed Kwan's forehead, "now get moving, baby sister! We've got work to do."

"Hey," Kwan noticed something different about her sister, "is everything alright?"

"Of course," Nakko ruffled Kwan's hair, "what makes you think otherwise?"

"You being happy like this," Kwan frowned, "like it or not, it ain't common. You're not contemplatin' suicide or anything now are ya?"

"Kwan, of all the stupid things to suggest, I'm actually insulted by this one," Nakkoa scoffed, "I'm a little nervous about the whole being followed thing, but I'm not about to do anything suicidal or anything that stupid."

"Good," Kwan smiled, "Look, I know we sometimes clash and everything, but… if you ever need to talk; if you ever need to just let somethin' out… I'm here. You come before the Red Lotus, you come before the Agni Kais… and as long as she doesn't provoke ya or anythin' of the sort, I'll even put you before Korra."

"That's not something I hear every day." Nakkoa shook Kwan's hand, "consider it done then."

"Good," Kwan sighed in relief, "because believe it or not you were stressin' me out with all that talk about killin' the poor kid. Remember: she's the prize not the target. Now let's just do what Unalaq told us to and get this all over with."

Instead of warning his comrades about Wang Fire, however, Unalaq came up with a different idea. He needed the Avatar alive, and ideally, in his grasp for the inevitable approach of Harmonic Convergence. This would require him to sever his connections with the Red Lotus lest he get framed as well. He wouldn't be able to get the Avatar to open the portals if he was in prison.

A devious plan of backstabbery flowed through his mind at that moment, as he once again picked up the receiver.

The Southern Water Tribe Palace was restless after Tenzin's warning, but Tonraq and Senna had barely gotten through talking to him when the telephone rang once again.

"Hello, brother," Unalaq's voice was clear as day.

"Brother," Tonraq grunted, "What is this about? Do you have word of my daughter?"

"I do, as a matter of fact," Unalaq's lip curled into a smirk that he was glad no one could see. There was a smug sense of satisfaction for him, knowing that he had been teaching his niece right under her father's very nose. "She is in the hands of Red Lotus sleeper agents, and will be transported back to a compound in the mountains above Republic City by 4PM today. If we have the aid of you and your wife, we can not only assure your daughter's safety, but also apprehend these wanted criminals all at once."

"Sleeper agents, you say?" Tonraq gave pause. "And who might they be?"

"You might know them as Nakkoa and Kwan," Unalaq smirked, "but the Republic City Justice Records know them as Shenzi and Ikiza: former Triad members, and Red Lotus sleepers."

"NO!" Tonraq slammed the receiver down, inevitably hanging up on Unalaq, who was not even bothered by it as he heard his brother's reaction.

"After all these years…" he fumed, turning to face Senna, "Nakkoa may have been shady… but Kwan too? They played us for fools, and now they have our child!"

"Then let's go and fix that, shall we?" Senna raised her eyebrow. Raising Korra had honed her into a mellow and patient woman, but there were times like this when she pulled out all the stops and became as protective as a mama bear. When it came to the notion of Korra being in danger, she couldn't care less whether her daughter was the Avatar or an ordinary nonbender without a hint of her mother or father's waterbending skills. What mattered to her was that this was her child, and she was in the hands of known terrorists and/or terrorist conspirators.

"I couldn't agree more," Tonraq put an arm around her, "we need to move, and fast."

Fortunately, such were the perks of being the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe after Sokka had stepped down. Tonraq and Senna took an airship and beelined it for Republic City, knowing full well that each minute that passed put Korra at a higher and higher risk. What they did not know, however, was how well they were playing right into Unalaq's hands.

Former Fire Lord Zuko, who Tenzin had contacted immediately after talking with Wang Fire, had also played right into Unalaq's ploy, which he had thus far also managed to keep away from the ears of the other Red Lotus members. He was going to wash his hands of this event, and turn his focuses to Korra after all of this mess was sorted out and the criminals had all been properly placed into prison(s). As far as anyone else was concerned though, nothing unusual was going on here, and there was nothing to see.

It was around noon when Korra finally woke up for the day. She had been out late, and had had the weirdest dream about some old guy giving her a box and telling her about some evil plot against her. It was only after she went to the bathroom and poured water on her head to wake herself up, that she realized maybe it had not been a dream. A small red box sat haphazardly on her nightstand, and when she opened it, she was not sure what to make of the contents.

"A Wang Fire beard?" She looked at the comical prop beard which looked uncannily like the one the real Wang Fire had, except it was brown instead of white.

"Oh," Nakkoa was the one to interrupt Korra's thoughts, "you're finally awake. As much as I'm sure you're enjoying your excursion in Republic City, we still have work to do, and you've still got an Avatar State to master."

"So soon?" Korra complained as she haphazardly started getting dressed without regard to whether or not Nakkoa and Kwan were watching, "the Avatar State isn't going anywhere, but I'm only a kid once."

"And Republic City isn't going anywhere either," Nakkoa laughed, "it'll be here when we come back, and I can tell you already, it's not likely to be another year and a half."

"Good," Korra sighed in relief as she tied her headband back over her tattoo, "not that I didn't enjoy and appreciate all the things I was taught, but it's nice to be able to actually socialize more with people who aren't my stern teachers."

"Well then," Nakkoa raised her eyebrows, "All the more reason to get that under your belt, wouldn't you say? Get packing though—we need to head out soon."

Korra's late sleeping habits had allowed a great many things to happen around her. Tonraq and Senna had made it to the Republic City Police Station, where Chief Lin BeiFong gave them the briefing of the situation.

"Would that I could drop everything and go with you," Lin sighed, "but Republic City's binding me much tigher than it should be right now. Fortunately, we have the coordinates on the Red Lotus' target location, and my accomplice here can provide you a way to get there. Give the others my regards, if possible."

"That seems a bit soft for the notorious Lin BeiFong," Toniraq couldn't help but quip.

"The Avatar's safety is at stake," she reminded him, "Even I am concerned, believe it or not. We can discuss pleasantries later though. First and foremost, make sure your daughter is safe."

They didn't need to be told twice, and within a few minutes, they had met Lin's "accomplice": a young but cunning metalbender named Kuvira, who briefed them on what the others intended to do once they raided the compound.

"We need to rendezvous with Sokka, Zuko, and Tenzin, in order to help subdue the Red Lotus criminals," she explained, "obviously we anticipated that one or both of you would go after the Avatar to pluck her from the inevitable chaos that will ensue."

"I'll go," Senna volunteered, "Tonraq's much more the fighter, and so his skill would be much more integral to the success of the others."

"Right then," Kuvira nodded, as they reached a small obscure location just out of sight of the compound. "Then at this point, we wait for our cues before moving in. As soon as the truck carrying the Avatar arrives, we need to strike."

True to Kuvira's words, Tenzin, Zuko, and Sokka were waiting for the moment of truth as well, and had secured themselves so carefully that not even Zaheer or Ming-Hua, as hyper-aware as they often were, knew of their presence—or that Unalaq had already vacated the premises. Naturally, this meant that Nakkoa and Kwan had no clue what kind of trap they were driving into; and Korra, who was once again in the back of the truck with Naga, didn't suspect a thing.

As such, after she stepped out of the truck, she was quite surprised when there was suddenly a huge commotion, with Nakkoa, Kwan, and the Red Lotus attacking unknown assailants, two of which looked like her parents from a distance. Before Korra could get a closer look, however, there was a ringing pain in her forehead; which made her see stars, and then see black.


	25. Chapter 25: The Avatar Breaker

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _It was revealed somewhere that the Red Lotus operation against Korra was busted up by Tonraq, Sokka, Zuko, & Tenzin, as Unalaq washed his hands of the whole deal. That much remains the same in this story, except with a few additional factors in play. So strap in, because this chapter and the one that follows are pretty crazy._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE AVATAR BREAKER**

There was chaos and confusion, and neither Zaheer, Ming-Hua, P'Li, Ghazan, Kwan, or Nakkoa even realized that Unalaq was nowhere to be found. Four of them were too busy holding back the onslaught of attacks from Zuko, Tonraq, Senna, Kuvira, Tenzin, and even Sokka, whose trusty boomerang-arm was as good now as it was back in his prime. It was only after Nakkoa made a break for it that they realized what was happening. Nakkoa had snapped, and in a moment of paranoia and fear for her life, had taken Korra. Kwan knew what this meant, and none of the outcomes were good.

"Nakkoa!" She called out, "Naki… SHENZI!" she screamed, betraying her sister's real name, "We've been over this a dozen times! Don't do this, Shenzi!"

Nakkoa did not turn around, however. She was already in the air with a dizzy and unconscious Korra slung over her shoulder, the flames from her feet and free arm keeping her off the ground. "I do what I must… _Ikiza_."

"Damn it all to oblivion and beyond…" Kwan swore as she launched herself from rock to rock with her own bending, remaining in hot pursuit of her sister.

"She's got Korra!" Kuvira shouted. Tonraq and Senna briefly exchanged looks as they avoided an onslaught of ice and lava from Ming-Hua and Ghazan. None of them had heard any of the exchange apart from Kwan screaming her sister's name.

"You're stronger," Senna turned to her husband, "I'm going after them!" The situation was too tense and fast-paced for any debate, and so she curved around the two Red Lotus benders before taking off straight after Nakkoa and Kwan. Ghazan and Ming-Hua tried briefly to slip her up, but pressured attacks from Tenzin, Tonraq, and Kuvira made them reassess their priorities.

Kwan was swift, and was also grateful that her sister had to deal with Korra's weight alongside her own. Unhindered, there would have been no way to catch up.

However, as if Kwan's problems weren't already stacking high enough, a quick glance behind her indicated that a furious waterbender was in hot pursuit of her now, with speed that was terrifyingly similar to that of Korra's speed in the Probending arena. With a drawn-out sigh, she stopped to try and explain that she was not in fact trying to kidnap Korra, but was trying to prevent Nakkoa from doing exactly that.

Once Senna came into view though, it was clear that there was not going to be any diplomacy. Huge tendrils of water and ice came at her from every direction, forcing her to pull up thick slabs of rock, all of which were reduced to rubble within seconds. A massive wall of water appeared between them, and the next slab of rock Kwan brought up to defend herself was immediately peppered in thousands of sharp, icy daggers.

"Lady!" Kwan snapped, now defending herself with lava, "I ain't tryin'a kill your kid! I'm the one tryin'a stop the woman that IS tryin'a kill 'er!"

"I know you enough, _Red Lotus_." Senna growled, drawing more water from the snow and ice of the mountains around them, "I can dismiss Desert Storm, but I am here to politely inform you that you are to _Never. Touch. My. Child. AGAIN!_ " Each word was pronounced with a vicious water strike that kept Kwan on her toes. She sighed again, realizing that there was no way she'd be able to catch up to Nakkoa at this rate.

"Fine," she cracked her knuckles after climbing out of a significant hold in the cliffside that she had been smashed into. "You want another fight, lady? I'll give you a fight!"

A moment later, Senna's waterbending was met with very fluid movements from Kwan, who used lavabending to great effect. Senna knew that Kwan would not let her pass, and so for now she focused on the enemy she had in her grasp. If Nakkoa had wanted Korra dead, she could have just thrown her from the sky and let her become little more than a stain upon the jagged rocks below. Not that it was much of a reassurance, but Senna was also secretly banking on Korra being powerful enough to fight off her captor. She just hoped that she was right.

Nakkoa and Kwan might have been able to tip the tides in favour of the Red Lotus had they stuck around, although the Avatar would have inevitably tipped the scales. Unalaq's disappearance was not doing them any favours either, and but even when outnumbered 4 to 5 (or perhaps four plus Sokka), they held their own. Zuko's abilities made it clear why he had been such a formidable leader back in his Firelord years, and Kuvira, who was significantly younger than everyone else present, proved to be a prodigious metalbending expert who used small, swift projectiles to strike and disable her foes.

Even when cornered though, the Red Lotus was not defenseless. Zaheer was swift and elusive, even without any bending, and had a tendency to rush the men attacking him. Ghazan and P'Li were slinging lava and combustion beams in every direction, but with precision rather than haphazard attacks. Ming-Hua served as the hybrid between melee and ranged fighting, with her long tendrils giving her plenty of distance, but still also needing to stay close enough to not require overreaching. After Ghazan surrounded them with lava, it became clear that this was going to be a long stakeout. Nevertheless, Tenzin and the others pressed on.

Korra woke to find herself completely restrained against a wall. Her arms were spread on either side, and even her legs were apart at a roughly 60-degree angle. Her toes could not touch the floor, but she couldn't turn her head to see what she was being restrained against. It was metal for sure, but she couldn't bend it; it had to be platinum or one of those other metals deemed "too pure" to bend.

She also realized that she had been stripped of most of her clothing apart from her shirt, pants, and headband. She tried to shout, but it came out as little more than a gargled mutter due to a metal cord that was wrapped around her mouth. She spewed a fireball, although realized right away that this would be dangerous to try too much because the metal in her mouth started to heat up, and if Korra continued, it would undoubtedly permanently sear the flesh around and inside her mouth. Her forehead still stung, and so she'd much rather not risk trying to fire off a blast from her forehead. P'Li had done a good job at drilling it into the young Avatar's head that even the slightest lack of focus with this dangerous ability could be lethal.

All in all, Korra's expression made it clear that she was terrified. For what seemed like eternity, she remained there, motionless, just trying to control her somewhat frantic breathing. What had happened to her? Why was she here, and who had brought her here? What were they going to do with her, and where were the others?

Eventually, however, these questions were answered, and Korra's eyes widened as Nakkoa stepped back into the room.

"So, you're awake," she frowned. "I'm sorry, Avatar. I cannot allow this to happen." There was something off about her too—her posture was slouched and her expression was manic.

"Hrr?" Korra muttered through her bonds.

"We don't need another Interregnum Cycle…" she brandished a kunai, walking slowly towards Korra, "and so I'm here to prevent that from happening. Months of lies and reassurances were not convincing enough to fool me. You're a danger that needs to be… _removed_."

Korra suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach as a deft flick of Nakkoa's arm had launched the blade straight into her gut. Korra screamed, her body tensing up. Metal or not, that pain translated to fury, and Korra spewed a stream of flame so powerful that it actually reached Nakkoa and caused her to stagger back, singing her hair. Korra's muscles tensed up to the point where it both forced the kunai right out of her stomach, and the brace on her right arm looked about to give way—and she was not even in the Avatar State.

"You're cute when you're angry." Nakkoa licked her lips, suddenly face-to-face with Korra, "and I'm going to make you _scream_."

One of Nakkoa's hands moved to Korra's wrist, the other moving to tightly grip her neck. She could feel the Avatar's power surging through her as her body tried to pull herself free of her restraints. If there was anything Nakkoa had learned about Korra in the year and a half of being with her, it was that the teen loathed being restrained above nearly all else. Zaheer had definitely succeeded in drilling the idea into her head that she was unrestrainable.

Korra's breath was too frantic for her to try breathing fire again, which was fortunate for her mouth considering the heat of the metal. Beads of sweat formed on her exposed face, arms, feet, and lower legs, and it was clear that barring her bleeding, something else was wrong.

"The knife was poisoned, by the way," Nakkoa quipped, her grip tightening against Korra's wrist and neck, "nothing too deadly, especially if those stories about your interregnums willing it out of them are true… but it's going to hurt—a lot. You decide how long you want to live, girl."

Nakkoa followed this remark up by channelling flames from her hands. Korra could feel the searing heat against her right wrist and on the left side of her neck; an eerie sound of sizzling flesh and sharp pain that soon dulled as an acrid smell that Korra knew was hers filled the air. The scream that escaped her lips was a much higher and more agonized one. The burns wouldn't kill her, but they were still extremely painful. The water that congregated in her eyes was a direct result of that pain.

Unfortunately for Nakkoa, this seemed to be what set the Avatar off. Korra's eyes flickered, and after a moment she tensed up again as she mustered her strength. Avatar-State Korra was starting to break the unbendable restraints in a way regular Korra could not.

"By the spirits, you're cute when you're furious like this." Nakkoa grinned and slapped Korra's face repeatedly, suddenly showing a rather blatant disregard for her own safety, "But come; come at me with every fibre of hatred in your being. Throw safety to the wind, and let your fury consume you… Accept death's embrace, and know as you take your last breaths… that you do not belong in this world."

Whether it was Nakkoa's sharp words or just a coincidence, Korra channeled her strength into ripping herself free from the metallic constraints. Her right arm came first, and so furious was she that she hardly noticed the gash she got on her upper forearm as she tore herself out of her bonds. She ripped her left arm free and then used her arms to tear her legs out before immediately springing at Nakkoa with some of the swiftest and fiercest attacks Nakkoa had ever seen a single individual perform. Korra had demonstrated during her time at the training compound as well as at the Probending Arena that she was extremely fast, and none of the other Red Lotus members had ever come up with a proper explanation for how the short, athletic Water Tribe girl had attained a speed worthy of making an airbender blush. Right now, however, Korra was fixated on Nakkoa, who fired up her hands and feet, and fled. She zigzagged through the small maze as Korra smashed through every barrier between them, with Nakkoa heading for the surface. If she could reach the sky, she might be able to escape.

Incidentally, the stunt between Nakkoa and Korra wound up costing the Red Lotus the defensive edge they had. Everyone paused as they heard a loud blast from one of the distant mountains. A streak of flame was shooting westward through the sky, but there was another much larger one in hot pursuit (for it had been Korra who had smashed through the mountainside). It only took a moment for P'Li, Ming-Hua, Zaheer, and Ghazan to turn around before Zuko and Kuvira subdued them, with Tenzin and Tonraq joining in a split-second later. P'Li nearly freed them as she focused a combustion blast at the center of their assailants, but Sokka's swift throwing arm let his boomerang strike her in the forehead. There was a slight crackling sound, but fortunately for everyone there (both Red Lotus and their enemies), no one got blown up that day.

"Right then," Zaheer's eyes darted around, the realization that they lost finally sinking in. "Cage us if you must. Nothing is permanent in a world where order is so delicate. Humanity meticulously and caringly props it up, hoping it will last, not realizing that chaos is the natural order. One does not simply instigate chaos; it will happen on its own."

"Perhaps if you make your intentions a little clearer," Zuko threatened, "your sentences will be lighter. More cooperation means more freedom, Zaheer."

"39 years instead of 40?" Zaheer laughed, "No; We have done what we need to do. The Avatar—assuming she survives—is on a better path to creating a new world. Jail us if we must, but we have already succeeded—while you now have a weaponized Avatar on your hands."

"Transporting these hooligans is going to be a nightmare," Sokka warned, and it was no mystery why. "Now that they're subdued though, I think we can handle 'em, eh, Zuko?"

"I would be honoured to assist in any way I can as well," Kuvira requested. "Let Chief Tonraq go after his daughter. We've got this."

"There are two more to apprehend anyways," Tonraq growled, watching as the two streaks of flame continued shooting off to the west. "One of them is in the sky, and the other's likely in an altercation with my wife."

Tonraq had been only half-right in this regard. Senna had put up a remarkable fight that Kwan could not help but be impressed with, but the little lavabender was almost overwhelming with her fierce bending skills, and Senna really didn't want to get half her face or body burned off. To her surprise and shock, they had actually not been far from where Nakkoa had taken Korra, but both of them were caught off-guard when Nakkoa had slipped through the a small fissure in a nearby mountainside. Even more shocking was when a furious Korra smashed through the rock as well, her eyes glowing and her flames appearing with an almost purplish hue as she shot after Nakkoa. Kwan was the one to recover from the moment first, and in that moment she surrounded Senna with large earthen spikes that removed any chance of movement.

"Now listen here!" she growled, pointing a stone knife to Senna's neck, "You've done screwed up and prevented me from beatin' some sense into my sister, and now there's no telling what the hell she's done to your kid. If you'll excuse me, I've gotta hunt 'em down now!"

"You lay so much as a finger on her and so help me I will rip out your entrails and bathe in your blood!" It war rare for Senna to lose her cool like this, but the horrifying reality that she could very well outlive her only daughter was not a kind thought for any loving parent to think about, especially when they were trapped and helpless to do anything about it.

Kwan did not reply to Senna's warning, however, and instead launched herself over the cliffs, and took off in hot pursuit of the flying firebenders, leaving Senna alone in the middle of nowhere.

The only individual in these mountains that had not engaged in any combat thus far had been Naga. She had taken off into the mountains shortly after she saw Nakkoa kidnap her master, and then by extent, after Kwan and Senna. The terrain was hellish to navigate for people or creatures without bending abilities, but after several minutes of silence, Naga had followed Korra's trail to Senna instead.

"Naga!" Senna was no Korra, but she had had to put up with the polar bear-dog for over a decade, and had apparently done a good enough job that Naga trusted her.

"Hey girl…" Senna whispered, her exhaustion finally catching up to her as her adrenaline started to face, "get me out of here… we need to find dad…"

'Dad', of course, referring to the name by which Korra referred to Tonraq. Fortunately, it seemed that it was enough for Naga to go after, and so they managed to return shortly after the rest of the Red Lotus had been apprehended.

"Well…" Tonraq muttered as Naga and an exhausted Senna came riding into view, "that saves a lot of searching… but it presents a lot more problems." He raced towards them as they approached, putting his arms around Senna as he helped her down from Naga's back. "Are you okay? What happened to Kwan? Where's Korra?"

"Kwan went after them," Senna glanced to the west, "one of those blue comets you see out west is her. Naga's the only reason I'm here at all, and Korra is out of our reach."

"The only thing out that way is the Wulong Forest," Tonraq mused.

"What better place for an amped-up Avatar running on pure hatred to have a battle with a psychotic firebender that's trying to kill her?" Senna quipped. "That's where she'll be."


	26. Chapter 26: Vae Victis

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _"Vae Victis" is a Latin phrase meaning "woe to the conquered", and it might apply to more than one character in the long run. It's the last Latin title for at least another 74 or more chapters, so no worries there. It goes without saying that Nakkoa's unhinged, but this whole series of events are what first sets Korra off on a very different foot once she returns to Republic City proper. More on that part of the character study as it happens._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: VAE VICTIS**

For the moment the Wulong Forest was exactly where Nakkoa and Korra ended up, although it was less of a fight and more an attempted beatdown. Nakkoa was swift and elusive, but Korra kept heavy pressure on her with fast and ruthlessly powerful attacks. Her adrenaline was surging to the point where the pain in her neck, stomach, and right arm were completely disregarded. If the poison was still inside her, it was not working very well. The Avatar State seemed to have broken it down one way or another, or perhaps she was just so focused on her goal that everything else simply took a back burner.

Somewhere mid-flight, Korra tore her headband off and, exploiting her current focused state, began firing off powerful combustion beams at Nakkoa in rapid succession, keeping the firebender on the run. Nakkoa dove down into the rock column maze, zigzagging through the towering formations, trying to shake Korra. Much to her misfortune, however, Korra was persistent, smashing anything that got in her way. Sometime after entering the Avatar State she had also flat-out torn the metal cable from her mouth with pure brute force, and like a small, angry dragon she continued to assault Nakkoa with the same blue fire the woman had taught her; also throwing in blasts of earth, and even pulling moisture from the air into the same kind of sharp, vicious water strikes she had used in the Probending arena.

Eventually Nakkoa knew that she would have to stand her ground, and so after a particularly swift feint, she pivoted around and launched a powerful blast of lightning at the Avatar. Whether it was the Avatar State reacting or Korra's own seemingly microsecond reaction times, she only took a small portion of the hit, and managed to redirect the rest into a rock column, obliterating it.

"If this is where I fall, then so be it!" She chanted, staying evasive, "My blood will be on your hands and you'll be no different from… _them_!"

Korra's mind processed this statement but in her current state she thought little of it, and instead knocked Nakkoa clean off the column she had jumped up onto, tackling her to the ground. This time it was Korra who seized Nakkoa around the neck, and the firebender knew that she was finished, to the point where she didn't even try to break free.

"The world… doesn't need… another… Interregnum… Cycle…" Nakkoa gasped as Korra all but forced the breath out of her. However, it seemed the wily firebender still had one more defensive trick up her sleeve. With what would have been her final breath, she spewed a blast of blue fire at Korra's face that was forceful enough to knock her back. Korra reeled, giving Nakkoa time to scamper back to the skies, and thus the chase resumed.

Her freedom did not last long though. Right as she started jumping from rock column to rock column, Korra began firing off combustion beams with such ferocity that they cut through columns before detonating, and this threw Nakkoa off-balance. Korra caught up to her again moments later, only to find herself slammed against a cliff wall, a manic Nakkoa right in her face as if unafraid of the enraged Avatar channelling all her energy and hatred into trying to destroy her. Both Nakkoa and Korra knew one of them was not walking away from this fight.

"Tell me, little one," she channeled lightning through her hands, forcefully electrocuting Korra in the hopes of trying to force her into submission, "do you fear death?"

"Tell me," Korra seethed in an unnaturally commanding voice, "Do you!?"

In a moment, Korra had broken free, and formed an enormous ice hook on her arm that she plunged right through Nakkoa's vitals, lifting the mortally wounded firebender off the ground for a moment as a sort of vulgar trophy.

"Blood… doesn't… wash off…" These became Nakkoa's final words as she breathed her last and gave up the ghost. Korra threw Nakkoa's corpse to the ground and for a moment simply seethed. She followed this up with perhaps the most vulgar display of power-abuse and elemental release she had ever performed, but now that her quarry was dead, it seemed that Korra's mind started to shut down, and she began to slow as her pain caught up to her, where her 15-year-old body quickly realized it was more than she was able to properly handle. She sunk to her knees, and then to her hands, before collapsing entirely.

Nobody but Kwan would ever know this for sure, but Korra's vulgar display of power had in fact saved her life. As Kwan crossed the mountain ridge and overlooked the massive maze of seemingly identical stone columns, it was only after noticing Korra's ruckus that she knew where to find the dying Avatar. She charged forward, pushing herself as fast as her earthbending and her legs could carry her, and came across a rather grizzly scene.

Nakkoa was definitely dead what with the enormous gash across her chest that had come from Korra's ice hook, and the bases of the stone columns were flecked with blood that was most likely both Nakkoa's and Korra's. The Avatar was on her side, unconscious and covered in blood, albeit still breathing. It was audibly laboured, and Kwan knew that if she walked away right now, that Korra would die. On the other hand… her eyes weren't glowing, which meant Korra was no longer in the Avatar State. Were she to die, she would safely reincarnate.

Seeing her sister's mangled body actually did give Kwan pause, and she contemplated the potential consequences of her actions. Korra's life was literally in her hands right now.

 _"No one would know if you just walked away…"_ Said a voice in Kwan's head, _"The Avatar will reincarnate, and you could walk way a free woman—assume another identity and disappear; wash your hands of the Red Lotus and not have to worry about another Avatar for another 16 years—that's plenty of time to disavow the Red Lotus and live another life."_

 _"And yet wasn't it you who argued that there was more to this child than being 'The Avatar'?"_ Another voice argued, _"did you not chastise Nakkoa for trying to dehumanize Avatar Korra by treating her as an object rather than a living human being? You don't just know the Avatar; you know Avatar Korra, and you know her very personally. If you're really serious about turning your life around, are you really going to stand by and watch an adolescent girl die when you know that you can save her?"_

Korra was not aware of Kwan's presence, and thus the lavabender was, by all definition, a bystander. She glanced from Nakkoa, to Korra, and then to the sky before knowing at once what she was going to do. She raced towards Korra, checking her injuries and doing what she could to curb her bleeding. The girl definitely needed a healer, and so even with Kwan's efforts, she would have to take a chance. For now, she wrapped Korra's more serious injuries to curb the bleeding, before turning to the remains of her sister. Kwan scooped up Nakkoa's corpse, holding it bridal style as she looked into her sister's lifeless eyes as her own started filling with agonizing tears that she loosely attempted to fight.

"Dammit, Naki…" Kwan muttered under her breath, stepping away from Korra and the bloodsoaked carnage for a moment, "What weren't you tellin' me… Why'd you have to go off and do somethin' stupid like this for? You were so fixated on killin' the poor kid that you didn't even stop to think if it was a good idea, let alone that you picked a fight with not only an Avatar, but one that's stupidly powerful and she ain't even 16…"

She laid Nakkoa's corpse down, realizing that unless she altered the landscape, there wasn't going to be any way she'd ever find this place again. Using a bit of precise bending, Kwan erected a large statue depicting Avatar Korra, and then used a similar movement to place her sister's corpse under the ground at the base of this pedestal. She had originally contemplated putting a statue of Nakkoa, but she felt like that was more likely to be torn down if it was found. No one would suspect a monument seemingly to the Avatar to be what it was.

"Goodbye, sister…" Kwan wept softly, glancing down at the earth where her sister was now buried, "you deserved better… and we deserved to know what you wouldn't share… Korra deserved to know, at the very least…"

As Kwan's mind wandered, it immediately snapped back to Korra, who was still lying there and weakly gasping for breath several meters away where she had collapsed. Every moment Kwan had just spent with Nakkoa's remains was another second where Korra's life drained away. Kwan raced towards her, scooped her up, and began using her bending to propel herself forward, one step at a time.

"Hang in there, kid…" Kwan was tense as she raced west. She didn't know what she would find, but at this point, it would be much safer to try and take her to the nearby Western Air Temple than to try and go back to Republic City. It would be easier to explain what she did to Korra than to try and ask permission to help her. Of course, this was a gamble as well, because the nomadic healers that sometimes made their home in the ancient temple weren't always there, and so if the place was deserted, Kwan had just accepted at that point that Korra was going to die. While she tried to tell herself that she'd be able to shrug it off, each foot she put in front of the other had her more fervently hoping that there would be someone there who could save Korra.

A crude stone boat that she formed out of tightly compacted rock helped Kwan in her effort to cross the small strait between the coastal Earth Kingdom and the Western Air Region. From there it'd be a trip up the sheer cliff, which made Kwan glad she was an earthbender. Korra's breathing became more laboured, and Kwan had to clench her arm to help curb the bleeding. There was little she could do about the wound on her stomach though, or any of the other cuts and bruises she had suffered from in her Avatar State rage against Nakkoa.

 _"Hang in there, Korra…"_ she whispered, trying to keep her calm, _"we're almost there… hang in there… you've got this… stay with me… stay with me, please…"_

The lack of airbenders aside from Aang's descendants (and Korra) meant that the structure was mostly uninhabited. Kwan had heard tales of healers, monks, gurus, or other nomads occasionally inhabiting the refurbished Air Temples, and was sure Avatar Aang would have smiled at the notion that people used these beautiful structures for at least some purpose. Kwan's good fortune (or perhaps her good fortune in Korra's behalf) continued to the point where she found herself one of these nomads: a messy-haired Water Tribe woman who Kwan later learned was named Fukui.

"I'd ask what brings you here," Kwan exclaimed, "but you might notice I've got bigger concerns. Please tell me you're a healer, and more importantly, PLEASE tell me you can save her!"

She held Korra's limp form out to give Fukui a good look at her.

"The Avatar?" Fukui recognized Korra, whether from knowing her from somewhere or from stories, Kwan did not know. "I'd ask you the same thing, earthbender, but you are right in asserting that I have much larger concerns all of a sudden. Come with me"

She directed Kwan into one of the temple pagodas, taking Korra's body and disappearing into another back room. Kwan paced anxiously, hoping for some good news, and trying to keep from simply breaking down. Perhaps she had underestimated just how emotionally attached to Korra she had become over the last year and a half. Nakkoa had been right about her—she had grown soft for Korra, but seeing the teen so close to death made Kwan feel much less guilty about befriending her.

Korra was a fascinating little character, and Kwan felt that the whole sojourn would have lasting effects on her, and not just because of Nakkoa. Other than Asami, Kwan was the only one Korra really considered to be a friend, and the more Kwan dwelt on that, the worse she felt about it. Avatar Korra was taken from the world, sheltered first by the White Lotus and then the Red Lotus, all the while growing up with no actual friends apart from a polar bear-dog.

Kwan racked herself with worry over Korra's well-being, shedding tears over it even, despite her attempts to keep it discreet. Ultimately, it was over an hour before Fukui came out of the pagoda to speak to her again.

"She will live," the healer declared, much to Kwan's relief, "she is badly injured though. The wound on her abdomen was laced with poison, but it seems her body tried to flush it out."

"What else happened?" Kwan put her hands in her pockets, keep her head lowered "she looked pretty banged up when I brought her in."

"The slice across her arm will heal; that one was mundane," Fukui explained, "and in comparison, most of her other injuries are minor. She also had a concussion that seemed to kick in much later than it should have. I suppose that would be linked to something like the Avatar State, because I have no other explanation."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kwan shrugged, shifting her shoulders to keep her coat on.

"Apart from that, she is exhausted and will need lots of rest. If she was in the Avatar State, it drained her to the point where I would not be surprised if she slept a full 24 hours."

"Then I'm leaving her here," Kwan declared, as Fukui's eyes widened.

"You really can't wait a day for your own charge?" The waterbender gawked.

"She's not mine," Kwan shook her head, "I'm turning myself in."

"Turning yourself in…" Fukui tilted her head.

"Long story," Kwan turned and started walking away. "The Avatar's parents should be coming soon, and they're probably going to bring company as well. I'll make sure they get here."

"You can't just…" Fukui was still flabbergasted, her confusion showing through her sharp words.

"I can, and I am." Kwan dashed outside to the edge of the upside-down pagoda before jumping off, using her earthbending to form a slab of rock against the sheer cliff, which she then rode down and away from the Temple.

 _=Near the Red Lotus Compound, around the same time…=_

As desperately as Tonraq and Senna wanted to see their daughter and ensure she was alive, the Red Lotus seemed to want to be as uncooperative as possible and thus require the attention of everyone to fully subdue them. It was only after Zuko, Tenzin, and Kuvira got them secured away on Zuko's airship that they were removed from the situation, all four of them discomfortingly smug as they were taken away.

Sokka had also taken a small airship to this remote location, and he left it in the hands of Tonraq and Senna so they could hopefully go after Korra. Conveniently, it also meant that they wouldn't have to leave Naga behind, which would have been the only option if they had ridden Tenzin's Sky Bison. Even if she was a polar bear-dog, Naga was by all accounts one of Korra's best friends, and after whatever horrifying ordeals the Red Lotus had put Korra through, both her parents knew it would be for the best if they brought the creature with them.

Naturally, when Kwan suddenly appeared neither Tonraq nor Senna seemed too willing to listen to her, which in turn caused Senna to encase her in a wall of jagged ice mere seconds after she appeared. As angry as Tonraq was, Senna seemed uncharacteristically more furious, because to her, it was personal for reasons that transcended Korra's existence.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't crush the life out of you!" she growled, her hands vicegripping Kwan's neck. Kwan coughed and gasped for a reply.

"Kor...ra…" her tan face had started to turn purple.

"Make it good," Tonraq put an ice spike to the underside of Kwan's neck as Senna gave a foot or two of clearance "Speak."

"So…" Kwan gasped for breath, "three things: Firstly, Nakkoa is dead."

"Nothing less than she deserved," Tonraq's fists clenched.

"Secondly," Kwan ignored their reactions, "I'm turning myself in, which is why I'm here. That said, I'm much more likely to cooperate if I'm not bleeding out or dead."

"You're in no position to make demands, earthbender." Senna kept her death glare fixated on Kwan, "that we are sparing you at all now is a sign of our mercy."

"Very well." Kwan sighed, "Thirdly… Korra is alive. I recovered her from the nearby Wulong Forest and took her to the Western Air Temple, where she is in capable hands. She'll live."

There was a pause followed by a collective sigh of relief.

"That said," Kwan continued a moment later, "go ahead; kill me, lock me up, whatever. I'm done talking, and I accept the punishment for my actions."

It was Kuvira who brandished platinum chains as Kwan was released from the ice and offered her hands willingly. "It's been a while since I've had to use these… and on a lavabender, no less. It's a shame, really… but I digress."

"Just… don't forget her things…" Kwan gestured, "They're in a small green bag by the back of my old truck. I'd love it if you left the truck alone, but I'm powerless to stop you. Just… the kid has some sentimental items in there that she might like to see again. That's all."

Korra had lost her bag after Nakkoa struck her forehead, and in the heat of the battle, no one was too concerned about it or even the vehicles. Since then the battle had raged westward in a loose attempt to follow Nakkoa and Korra, but had obviously been unsuccessful.

"Sokka," Tonraq gestured to Kwan, "deal with her."

"Well, my fair lady," Sokka's slight eccentricism had returned, "I'm afraid even with your cooperation and heroism, a crime's a crime, and we can't just write that off."

"I accept my fate." Kwan resigned, "my sister is dead, my group is in shambles, and the poor Avatar is clinging barely to life in some medical ward at the Western Air Temple. Do what you will with me, and keep me as long as you need."

Sokka frowned and with Kuvira's help, led Kwan back to the vehicles. Tonraq and Senna followed, both to get back to the airship they were going to take to the Western Air Temple, but also to heed Kwan's advice about Korra's belongings. Tonraq picked up the small bag, wondering what sort of effects his daughter had picked up on her 18-month adventure.

She had a rather impressive sack of money. She had won quite a heavy purse from the probending marathon back in Republic City, and even with how much candy she bought, candy was inexpensive and Korra's beloved candy bag was as fat as her coin purse. Apart from that, there was an otherwise ordinary change of clothes, a blue-striped belt from her Probending team, a few souvenir tickets from Blackstone Hotel and Casino, a small red box, a handful of dice, a small framed photo of Korra smiling alongside a girl her age that neither of them recognized, and a small but thick blue book. It was worn and beat-up, and the uneven patterns the pages formed even when closed indicated that this little book had seen some heavy use. On the front in slightly crude handwriting were the words "Korra's Avatar Adventures" coupled with a comical-looking chibi depiction of Korra grinning.

All of these things were stowed away immediately, and Korra's parents both wasted no time boarding the ship and heading straight for the Western Air Temple. Overcome with emotion at seeing Korra's things, both of them wanted nothing more right now than to see their daughter again and ensure her that everything would all be alright.

* * *

 _ **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** As much as I enjoyed her as a character... yes, Nakkoa is dead and she isn't coming back. She is not, however, the Major Character Death I've hinted at (nor is anyone who canonically dies). But, this is the first of several traumatizing events that throw Korra into a very different position over time. We'll see how she copes with it over the next few chapters though, so by all means, let me know what you think thus far._


	27. Chapter 27: The Western Air Temple

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _and thus the actual character study begins. For Korra, the incident with Nakkoa was a horribly traumatizing event and in a world that doesn't understand ASD or PTSD beyond "shell-shock" (at least if we're going by the era it's based around), it's going to do a number on Korra over the next while or so. She's still very functional and extremely powerful, but there are going to be additional struggles along her way that will make the rest of the story very different from the way things went in the show, even if many of the events are still the same._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE**

"You know…" Sokka commented as he flew the ship over the Wulong Forest towards the Western Air Temple, "I flew one of these things in the war against the Firelord all those years ago. Brings back all kinds of interesting memories…"

Neither Tonraq nor Senna responded, but Sokka didn't seem too worried. Even with his ever-growing senility, he was smart enough to know they were preoccupied, and so his idle banter was quiet.

They leafed through Korra's various journal entries, following the wild tales their 15-year-old daughter put to writing, coupled with the occasional silly drawings or illegible notes she added in the lines or margins. They didn't have time to read every page, but they did find some significant entries, such as when Korra had first used airbending, when she had triggered the Avatar State, and other lessons she had learned from the Red Lotus.

A great deal of things also became swiftly concerning. For one, Unalaq's name came up a lot. There was no denying that he had had a connection with the Red Lotus at least to the point of teaching Korra, but whether or not he was aware that they were the Red Lotus remained to be seen. Similarly, they also stumbled upon some of Korra's many notes about the Interregnum Avatar Cycle, and the disturbing images and notes that Korra wrote and doodled alongside these remarks. Korra was a remarkably good artist, all things considering.

They thumbed back and forth through the book, smiling briefly as they found the entry Korra had written for her 15th birthday. For a moment they were pleased to see that she had carried on the tradition of getting photographed, but a detail in this photo alarmed and disturbed them both significantly: there, plain as day on her forehead, was that 3rd-eye tattoo.

"They taught her _that!?_ " Tonraq wasn't sure how to react.

"They've marked her…" Sanna sighed, "They've tried to shape her… how much do you think they could have done? How did we not realize Nakkoa and Kwan were in on this the whole time? How did we let this happen? Our little girl!"

She sighed, leaning against Tonraq as her eyes watered. "And then this…" she gestured over the stone forest, where somewhere, a no-holds-barred beatdown had occurred between Nakkoa and Korra, where the latter had brutally murdered the former.

The tension was thick, and Sokka was particularly relieved to land when the time came. It took a little searching before they found Fukui's pagoda, but since Kwan had told the waterbender that there would be people coming for Korra, she was not surprised upon meeting them.

"I take it you are Avatar Korra's mother and father?" she looked Tonraq and Senna up and down.

"Where is she?" Tonraq demanded, not even worrying about how this woman he had never even met knew who he and Senna were, "Where is my girl?"

"She is recovering," Fukui remained utterly calm, "lower your voice. She needs the rest; she's stable, but still in critical condition."

Naturally, that did nothing to stop two highly concerned parents from checking in on their child.

Korra was motionless, apart from her still slightly laboured breathing. Her clothes had apparently been washed and repaired, and other than a binding around her lower abdomen and her right arm from hand to elbow, she seemed to be in okay shape. Fukui was clearly talented at what she did if she was able to make Korra appear this way.

"Korra," Tonraq whispered, taking her hand and clutching it, "It's dad…" her hand was warm, which meant she was still alive, but with how weak and motionless she was, it was almost like she was in a sort of limbo between life and death. Such was not actually the case, but this was definitely the most chillingly serene Tonraq and Senna had ever seen their daughter, especially since she was usually such an active sleeper that she'd wake up with her head where her feet ought to be, and at least one limb hanging off the side of her bed.

"That child is abnormally resilient," Fukui commented from the doorway, "electrocution, concussion, significant blood loss, poison that barely missed her vitals, and countless impacts with surfaces much harder than her bones and body. By all accounts, I don't think she should even be alive."

There was silence, before Fukui continued. "Stay as long as you wish; but I would advise letting her rest and wake up on her own accord."

They did exactly that, barely leaving Korra's side for hours. Korra did not move, and while neither one of them were sure when they dozed off, they did exactly that, leaned against each other's shoulders only a few feet from Korra's bed.

It was the middle of the night when Korra finally came around, sitting up and clutching her head. She was dizzy and her eyes were out of focus, and the lopsided way she stood up and started walking made her almost appear feral. She clutched her stomach, keeping her right arm close to her body as she limped towards the door. She stopped upon noticing her parents, both still seated and asleep, and for a moment, her troubled mind was given peace. She stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air, gazing out into the cloudless sky as she finally registered where she actually was.

The Western Air Temple—the upside-down pagodas nestled safely into a cliffside overlooking a bay that led to the sea. Somewhere to the east was Republic City, the Earth Kingdom, and the Wulong Forest. The memories of what had happened suddenly surged back to her as she recalled everything that happened. She had murdered Nakkoa. While many would call the action justified due to the way she had tortured Korra, murder was murder, and now somewhere, that woman's corpse was either on the ground or underground, rotting away to the sands of time.

It terrified her though. Nakkoa had attacked her, and the agony her body suffered had been enough to push her into the Avatar State. If a few injuries was all it took, then what did that mean for her pride, or worse, her stability?

"Avatar Korra?" A soft voice spoke up from behind Korra, who shrieked and spun around, her eyes aglow. The winds picked up around her for a moment before she calmed down and realized what she was doing.

"Spirits, child!" it was Fukui, although Korra did not recognize the woman, having been barely conscious throughout most of the healing ordeal, "calm yourself; I'm only here to talk."

Korra took fast, deep breaths as she tried to compose herself.

"I didn't mean to…" she leaned against a column for support, "it was… it was like a reflex."

"A very dangerous one," Fukui warned, "but you caught yourself. Loosen your muscles and take a deep breath. You're understandably very tense and stressed, and so you should not exert yourself too hard for a while."

"I can't just not do anything though!" Korra reasoned, as Fukui started massaging Korra's tense shoulders, "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Fukui dug her fingers deep into Korra's muscles, eliciting a contented groan from the agitated teen as she admitted defeat.

"I don't know _what_ to do…" she sighed. "And that's such a weird feeling."

"Rest," Fukui recommended, "Take a walk if you feel like you need to move. Your spirit is lively but your body is exhausted. Stay calm and focused—and you're also much less likely to trigger the Avatar State in a fit of panick."

Korra sighed as Fukui's hands continued to work her shoulders. That was an embarrassing and terrifying notion; what she had done. She triggered the Avatar State on a reflex, and had had no control over it. The Avatar Spirit had hijacked control over her, and that notion terrified her.

She stretched after Fukui ended the massage, and waved the healer off as she disappeared back to her ward. She still didn't know what to do, but at least she felt slightly less tense on a physical level. Her mind was still a mess, but at least one problem had been resolved.

With a mixture of firebending and airbending, Korra leapt from the spire of the tower, before flying herself over to one of the nearby ones. It must have been fun to be an airbender here; flying from spire to spire of the massive complex. She wondered how many of her past lives had been here in its glory days, and wondered what was left. She wondered if the Hall of Avatars was still a thing here, like she had heard about in the stories of old.

Korra launched herself from spire to spire in search of this location, although without leads, it took her nearly an hour to find anything resembling an entrance to such a hall.

A massive Air Nomad emblem stood as the lock, and after a bit of analysis, Korra channelled a powerful wind current through the spiral locks, which clicked open a moment later. Feeling slightly vindicated in knowing that after 15 years she had finally learned airbending, the little barefooted Avatar stepped inside the hallowed chamber.

A legion of statues filled the room, with tens of thousands of years' worth of Avatar Incarnations being symbolized here by the Air Nomads. The first thing Korra did was try to find the end of the line, where she expected to see Roku, and maybe Aang considering that he had come around at some point after the war to restore the place. She found Kuruk, then Kyoshi, and then sure enough, there were Roku and Aang. The last statue actually made her stop, however. It was her, and she was depicted as a teenager, exactly as she was now, down to her baggy pants, form-fitting shirt, her bare arms and feet, and her unkempt hair.

" _Who designed this, I wonder…"_ Korra produced a small blue flame in her hand to analyze the detail of her own Avatar statue, which even had the third-eye tattoo etched into its forehead just as Korra did. There was no way these statues were built by mortal hands—or at least Korra was convinced as such. Who else could portray her that accurately? It wasn't like she had an Air Nomad or some spirit guru following her around all the time.

She wondered for a moment though, if this was "her look". The Avatar seemed to have the ability to choose how they appeared to their successor incarnations, considering Roku often appeared as an elderly or middle-aged man, while in contrast, Kyoshi, who had been 230 at the time of her death, chose to appear more in her prime. Aang was middle-aged in his appearance to Korra, and so she wondered if she would keep this ragtag look of hers as she grew up, or if she'd mature and have a more refined appearance as she grew into adulthood.

It was something of a paradoxical conundrum. On one hand, Korra didn't care about her appearance, which she had made apparent with the shameless way she had dressed or undressed when with Nakkoa and Kwan, but in other situations, such as when she met Asami, or when she walked upon what she felt was hallowed ground, she was made very aware of her appearance and situation and cared far too much about it.

For some reason, Korra felt compelled to enter the Avatar State as she reached out to touch the stony eyes of her statue. Her episode earlier had scared her, but this time, she was in control of the State and knew how to wield it. Maybe it was the tranquility or spirituality of this chamber; maybe it was Korra's own talent; maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, she managed to activate the Avatar State without trouble. The effect of Korra's decision, however, lit the room up with the eyes of thousands of glowing statue eyes, including her own.

Korra never really understood why, but whenever she dealt directly with Avatar-related issues like this, she always felt like she became uncharacteristically introspective. It also made her really want to talk with them, but she never knew which one to choose.

With the faint blue glow of the Avatar statue eyes lighting up the room, Korra started wandering, following the line of statues backwards in search of a particular quarry. She snickered to herself as she realized she had effectively just used the Avatar State to light up a room, but on the other hand, she felt justified. It also supported her theory that these statues were not constructed by normal hands. Stone didn't light up like this of its own accord.

" _Blatant abuses of power always make my shitty days a little more bearable,"_ she muttered, and in her defense, the previous day had been a really rough and traumatic one for Korra (to put it lightly), and she still had the physical and mental scars from it as proof. Still, she managed to find what she was looking for: 21 Avatar statues marked with a streak of red at their base. One of them—the 17th one in the line, to be exact—had a streak of red across her face: Zeruda.

"What could you have done that made you a black mark in history…?" Korra muttered, putting her fingers up to the stone face. "...and why are you trying so hard to contact me now?"

The chamber was surreal, and while most respectable people would appropriately consider it a sacred room, for Korra it was a profound place that she felt connected to on a spiritual level. She wanted to talk to someone about it—someone alive. It was one thing to converse with her past lives, but all of them knew what being the Avatar was like. On the other hand, no one alive today knew what it was like to be the Avatar, and in times like this, Korra felt surreal—disconnected. She felt like Nakkoa's cruel words during their fight to the death may have held some truth to them. Maybe she didn't belong in this world.

But as she looked at each statue and eventually came back to the one of herself, her confidence returned. She was the Avatar. Nakkoa had failed to kill her; the White Lotus had failed to contain her; whatever the Red Lotus had tried to do to her had fallen apart; she kicked ass at Probending (and many other forms of bending too, even if she wasn't a master yet), and she was still a killer shot with a bow. Maybe mercenary work could be in her future. Either way, as the glowing Avatar statue lights dimmed, Korra left the chamber with a smirk of slight confidence. She was here in this world as the Avatar—and the world would just have to deal with it.


	28. Chapter 28: The White-Eyed Threat

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _If only it were ever as simple as getting some reassuring words to make everything better, right? Korra's emotional state was only barely touched on in the last chapter. This one shows it off in all its glory, and lemme just say that it's not pretty. Korra's Red Lotus mindset coupled with her stress is setting up some dangerous precedents for her down the road. On a different note though, Korra's fire is now blue. Thanks Nakkoa._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: THE WHITE-EYED THREAT**

It had been about 3 in the morning when Korra had woken up, and the sun was rising by the time she had left the Hall of Avatars. The only reason she'd ever 'justify' waking up this obscenely early was because she slept for nearly an entire day after the whole ordeal with Nakkoa. She still wasn't fully sure what had happened, as she had not been there when Zaheer and the others had been captured, nor had she been conscious when Kwan took her to the Western Air Temple to begin with. The only things she really remembered were that her body had gone into a desperate panick mode sometime after Nakkoa had attacked her, and that she had somehow killed her in retaliation. Where her remains were, or where the exact sight of the carnage had taken place, however, was beyond her scope of knowledge.

Tonraq and Senna were relieved to see her up and about though, and when Naga finally woke up and caught whiff of her beloved master, she knocked Korra right over and licked her face in a way that might have infuriated anyone else—but not Korra.

"Shit that smarts…" she rubbed the back of her head as she recovered; Naga had knocked her down so solidly that her head had collided rather gloriously against the stone floor of the temple. It was nothing she couldn't just shrug off, but it stung for the moment. "Hey girl… I'm glad you're okay…" Being underneath her animal companion gave her easy access to rub Naga's belly, which was responded do with several enthusiastic licks to Korra's face.

Korra also realized that she had a new 2nd favourite place in the world. There was something particularly peaceful about this mostly uninhabited temple complex perched out on its foreboding cliffside. She didn't exactly want to live here considering how far away from all the action it was, but perhaps it would serve as a proper sanctuary for those times when she wanted to make more proper spiritual connections. She felt more connected to her Avatar self at the Western Air Temple than anywhere else she had ever been, and it showed.

Of course, after Naga had finished saying her hellos, Tonraq and Senna both wanted to speak to her about everything that transpired. She was also relieved and delighted to see they had brought her things, and wasted no time in raiding her candy pouch after so many hours without it. She was a little more apprehensive when her father began questioning her—less out of distrusting him, and more out of having to admit some of the things she did. The biggest issue at first was her forehead tattoo.

"It's a focus point," Korra explained, pushing her bangs aside to more properly reveal it, "it follows the same chi path as an airbender's arrow tattoos, and centers on the Light Chakra."

The lessons of Zaheer teaching focus and insight flowed through Korra's mind as she realized it was the primer for this ability. Blocked by illusion, it was hardly a wonder why focus was so critical for this ability.

"Not everything they taught me was bad," Korra continued, "in fact, most of it was actually good—much better than anything the White Lotus taught me."

While her words were not meant to be spiteful, they came across as such. The White Lotus compound only ever brought back unpleasant memories of being caged and confined, and unbeknownst to Korra, the Red Lotus had preyed upon this personal preference to the point where they had moulded Korra into a somewhat wild entity that hated confinement—and thus refused to be confined. Weaponizing the Avatar had had several side effects like this.

"Korra," Tonraq sighed, "I'm sorry for that, and for this," he looked her in the eyes. "We understand that they apparently taught you many good things during your sojourn with them… but the Red Lotus is dangerous. We don't want to see you getting hurt like this again."

"How was I supposed to know that Nakkoa was going to go berserk and try to murder me?" Korra threw her arms up, wincing slightly as she moved her right arm due to the still-sensitive state of her wound, "I didn't even know they were the Red Lotus until you revealed it to me! That's who you and Tenzin tried keeping away from me the last 14 years?"

"It was," Tonraq replied, "and in the forms of Nakkoa and Kwan, they were also the ones who fooled us all when they took you from us."

"I went voluntarily, if I recall," Korra scratched the back of her head, "the only thing I regret was not checking up on Nakkoa's sanity a bit more."

"Korra," Tonraq put his hands on her shoulders, "did anyone ever teach you the risks and dangers that come with harnessing so much power? Or did they just teach you how to shoot things with your forehead and make them go 'boom'?"

"Of course they did!" Korra shook her head, pointing to her forehead, "I'm pretty sure P'Li drilled it into my head that if I wasn't careful with this thing, I could very well blow my damn head off!"

"And what are you going to do with that ability?" Tonraq's expression hardened, "Do you think you can just blow up anything that gets between you and what you want?"

"Well yeah, that's the general idea of it," Korra shrugged, "I mean, you're the one that kind of inspired me for that approach, long before I left the South Pole."

Tonraq put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "I talked about using force," he reasoned, "and I've got your mother to thank for teaching me more rational approaches. There's also a pretty large difference between water-smacking things and detonating them. Foremost—I'm not about to get my head blown apart if my water goes awry."

"It's about self-control," Korra argued, "if I was truly as crazy with it as you think I am, I'd be headless by now. My point is that sure I might not always be the calmest individual in the world, but I'm not stupid! What's your point?"

"My point," Tonraq kept his hands on her shoulders, noticing that Korra was growing much tenser, "is that it is an ability designed for nothing more than destruction—and in case you've forgotten, you've got a pretty solid track record of destruction expertise…" To Korra's slight surprise, Tonraq's expression softened, which was joined a moment later with a concerned but caring look from Senna, who had been quietly observing the conversation beside her. She had been ready to jump into the argument, had Korra become too aggressive, but so far, the tension had not reached such dangerous highs.

"So…" Korra's lip stuck out in a contemplative pout, "what are you saying?"

"All I'm saying, sweetheart," Tonraq's expression grew warmer, "is to be careful. I'm not fully sure you understand how dangerous some of your abilities are… or just how powerful you are, both as the Avatar, but also as an individual."

"So… I'm not even 16." Korra shrugged and pouted again, "I'll get it figured out sooner or later. I am not, however, under any circumstances, going back to the prison compound at the South Pole. So help me I will raze the place to the ground if you try to send me back there!" Her pout gave way for a much firmer expression, with a very Red Lotus-style anger behind her eyes.

"Korra," this time it was Senna that spoke, "this is both what we mean and what we worry about. It's not that we don't trust you… it's that you have a lot of power, and are at a point in your life when your mind and body are maturing at different rates." There was a notable tone of concern in her voice, and both she and Tonraq could sense that something was very wrong with Korra that she wasn't opening up about.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Korra's arms visibly tensed up as her eyes narrowed again, "do I just get my chi blocked until I'm 21? It's not my fault I'm strong; I'm just using the same powers the Avatar Spirit gave me. Is that _truly_ such a crime?"

"Korra…" Senna frowned, putting her hand under Korra's chin, "you've changed… both in good ways and bad. We're not trying to become your enemies… just tell us what happened."

"What do you mean what happened?" Korra snapped, "A psychopathic maniac firebender that I thought was my friend tortured me and then tried to kill me—and I killed her first! It was only a day and a half ago, so stop getting on my case about it! I'm tired, alright?"

Tonraq and Senna exchanged frowns before Senna took a deep breath and nodded.

"Rest as long as you need, Korra." she whispered, "But please don't feel threatened. Whatever Nakkoa did, she is not me, nor is she your father. We did not betray you, nor would we ever backstab you like that. No loving parent wants to hurt or betray their child."

"I'm just confused;" Korra leaned forward and propped her forehead in her palms, "agitated, hurt... I need some time to cool off; figure out what I'm doing and what's wrong with me."

To her surprise, Senna and Tonraq gave Korra that clearance, leaving Korra alone for the moment. Thus, she raided both her bag and her candy pouch almost immediately. As she did, she also pulled out the small framed photo of herself and Asami, and sighed. She wasn't photogenic, but there was a certain level of innocence to her smile that Korra realized was gone now. She shuddered; there was no way she could have known that less than 24 hours after that picture was taken that her life would get turned upside-down. After a small but vulgar display of power from a nearby pagoda, Korra decided to take the rest of her agitation out by jotting down the remainder of her thoughts.

 _Day 550: I'm really glad I wrote about yesterday before The Incident, because frankly, it was one of the worst days of my life. I feel… different now, and not in a good way. I can't figure out what happened to me!? My training with the Red Lotus is over for good though. One of them is dead, and the other five are either in prison or on the run or something. I think my parents want to take me back to the South Pole again, but I am NOT going back. I'll kill everyone there if I need to, but they can't keep me boxed in! I hate that I feel like this, but it's all I can think about. What's wrong with me? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?_

Particularly alarming was the previous page of Korra's journal, which was merely the phrases ' _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME_ ' and ' _WHAT HAPPENED TO ME_ ' over and over in different styles.

Tonraq and Senna had distanced themselves from Korra so they could speak in private. Fortunately, Fukui volunteered to keep watch in case Korra approached, because she seemed aware of the Avatar's sensitive situation as well.

"Of course she's traumatized!" Senna reasoned, "wouldn't you be? She literally had some maniac try to kill her and she's only 15! Do you know how hard that must be on a child her age? I've told you enough about Desert Storm, and if that shook me, imagine how badly being physically and psychologically tortured must have shaken her!"

"That's all the more reason she needs to go back," Tonraq sighed, pacing the room, "I'm not proud of the idea, and I guarantee she's going to despise it with every fiber of her being, but she needs people who can teach her to properly harness her power as well as control her emotions."

"And do you not see the risk associated with that?" Senna raised her finger, "Korra's not one to make idle threats, and she definitely has the power to level the entire tribe if she wanted to, even without that combustion bending. She's threatened it already—and I honestly think that she's dead serious about keeping her word."

"And so what do we do?" Tonraq opened his arms, restraining from raising his voice just yet, "do we let her just roam the world as she sees fit, setting all of her problems on fire as she goes? Did you notice anything different about her firebending since she left?"

"It's blue, just like Nakkoa's," Senna nodded, "Every time, too. It's definitely one of Nakkoa's tricks, but I think she's got enough passion to fuel it and then some."

"Add that to the already growing list of reasons why she's dangerous," Tonraq shook his head, "I don't like it any more than she will, and it's not an easy decision to make—but if she goes ballistic, she could slaughter hundreds. I don't want to lock my daughter up any more than you do, love; but it's not safe for her to roam the way she wants to. It's not safe for the people around her, and it's especially not safe for her. Even without the Red Lotus leaders beguiling her away or trying to kill her, she's very unstable. What happened to her yesterday only exacerbated that problem and you know it."

"Love," Senna stood up, staring Tonraq directly in the eyes, "I'm saying there are better ways to handle it than to throw her back in a compound that she has made no mystery she passionately hates. She's physically and emotionally hurt and she's afraid. She needs our love and care more than ever right now, even if she tries to push us away. Before we try and take her home, and especially before we even consider taking her back to the compound, we need to try and reason with her. She needs to be reminded that we're not trying to weaponize her the way the Red Lotus did; that we value her as a living, breathing young woman whose identity is not solely tied to being the Avatar—that she's our daughter—our little girl!"

It was truer than either of them were aware, and even after several hours of being by herself, Korra didn't even go looking for them. She wandered off to one of the farther pagodas, sitting on the edge and dangling her feet over the horrific drop, staring down into the abyssal canyon. All her life she had been so thrilled to be the Avatar… and the Red Lotus had used, abused and weaponized that passion of hers. Now she felt hollow; gutted; broken. With the Red Lotus betrayers in prison, and her parents clearly conspiring to take her home (or so Korra assumed), who else in the world could she trust? Only one name came to her mind.

Tonraq and Senna found Korra later that evening, her bag at her side and snuggled into Naga's warm fur. Naga was one of the few entities in this world that Korra still felt she could trust; and she was a great listener, and a loyal companion. The idea of her being separated from Korra was non-negotiable. Korra made it very clear to anyone who had tried to separate them that she would not hesitate to brutalize whoever made the attempt. While she was almost completely motionless, it turned out that she was not actually asleep, and so she spoke.

"Sorry for lashing out at you guys earlier," Korra sighed, "it's just… something's wrong with me, and it's eating away at me that I can't for the love of me figure out what it is!"

"It's undoubtedly a result of what happened yesterday," Senna frowned, "and Korra, that's exactly why we're so worried for you. We're not trying to be overprotective; we're not trying to control your life or lock you in a cage; we just want you to be able to carry yourself with the same kind of confidence you had when you said goodbye to us 18 months ago."

"It's not going to happen in the Southern Water Tribe though; I can tell you that." Korra warned. "Seriously; I cannot begin to emphasize how much I do NOT want to go back there!"

"And why is that?" Tonraq kept his tone calm and curious.

"It's so confining," Korra sighed, "I didn't even get to talk to anyone besides my teachers, and they were a bunch of stuffy old codgers that treated my skill like Baby's First Avatar Academy. I'm way beyond that, and what right do they have to lock anyone, much less the Avatar, away like that? It's unreasonable!"

"Korra," Senna frowned, "you know as well as us that you will never have a normal life. You can't tell us that's what you're asking for."

"I'm not," Korra opened her arms, "but the idea of locking the Avatar in a prison compound is not only oppressive for me, but it's a mockery of everything the Avatar is, and everything she's supposed to do! We're supposed to travel the world to master the elements, not get primary school lessons from old fogies who are a shadow of what their organization once was…"

"That sounds a lot like Red Lotus talk," Tonraq frowned.

"And all the White Lotus _IS_ , is talk anymore." Korra snapped back, "Say what you will about the Red Lotus, but at least they were people of action."

"Idle talk is a much more preferable alternative to _terrorism_ , Korra." Tonraq's tone grew more forceful, "and while they might have filled your head with delusions of grandeur about carousing across the world and striking down any who oppose you, reality is a lot harsher than that."

"Reality?!" Korra threw her arms into the air, wincing again at her injured arm ,"You're trying to preach to me about REALITY while attempting to coax me back into a cage? There's nothing even close to reality about that compound. It didn't prepare me for the real world even remotely! I got more real-life experience in the three days I spent in Republic City than I did in the 14 years I spent at the White Lotus Prison Compound! I'll govern myself, thank you."

"Korra, that…" Tonraq sighed, "You are setting yourself an extremely dangerous precedent that is both detrimental to you and frightening to anyone around you. Whether you like it or not, you tend to be governed both by your Avatar abilities, and more so by your emotions. We don't like having to admit that you're dangerous, Korra—but because of how volatile you are, coupled with how extremely powerful you also are, there's no nice way to put it—you're a very dangerous young woman, Korra."

"Welcome to being the Avatar," Korra rolled her eyes, "who would have thought that the master of all four elements would be dangerous, huh?"

"And so do you see attempts at trying to make you more civil and thus less dangerous as evil schemes to try and suppress you, dear?" Senna frowned. "Because we are trying to help you, not twist the knife."

"Like I said," Korra sprung up, pivoting on her heel as her eyes flashed white, "If you take me there, I will _personally_ see to it that that compound is razed to the ground. I hope they have good evacuation plans, because I am NOT going to spend another minute in that prison ever again. If you still can't understand that, then _stay out of my way_!"

Fuming, Korra stomped off, leaving both Tonraq and Senna stunned and speechless. It may have only taken her a few moments to leave the Avatar State, but in her delicate and vulnerable emotional situation, she was just as dangerous the way she was.


	29. Chapter 29: The Return to the South

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _In order to be officially diagnosed with PTSD, the symptoms have to persist over a month. This chapter kind of makes it official as it covers the next 5 weeks of Korra's attempted recovery,but it's clear that her symptoms are getting worse instead of better (I wouldn't have tagged it as PTSD if she got over it that easily). Anyways, here's where things start to get really wild._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: THE RETURN TO THE SOUTH**

Tonraq and Senna were distraught over Korra's behaviour, both for her wild and rebellious actions, but also because they could see past her mood and saw in her visage the eyes of an injured young woman who was overwhelmed by her own abilities. They kept their distance from Korra over the next few days, giving her space, but also observing her behavioural patterns. She slept at weird times, hardly ate, and when she wasn't muttering things to Naga when she thought she was alone, she was off exploring the different spires and pagodas of the temple, launching herself from one to the next with surprising precision. She gravitated towards the Avatar Chamber multiple times in a day, at one point disappearing for almost half the day. Without airbending of their own, Tonraq and Senna were limited to the pagoda where Fukui seemed to live, as well as a few others that were connected with for them, the entire temple was not connected this way, and so there were many times when Korra was simply out of their reach.

As she fired a powerful burst of wind into the Air Nomad Emblem lock for what was the 18th time in the last half a week, Korra shut herself in the Avatar Chamber once again, this time without a particular destination in mind. Attempts to meditate brought her a slight sense of serenity, but ever since the incident that had nearly taken her life, she felt like she was out of sync with that part of her spiritual side—or perhaps more likely, she had done so much 'nothing' over the last few days that her mind couldn't abide not doing anything once again.

In a fit of rage, she spotted her own statue and bum-rushed it, lunging through the air with blue flames on her hands. She struck it with considerable force, but after the dust cleared, the only thing that had happened was Korra's knuckles were bleeding and she landed hard on her backside. The statue itself was unharmed.

She stood up and took several steps back, focusing on the head of her statue before firing off a combustion beam from her forehead. She underestimated her own power in this regard as well, knocking her back yet again, but other than slightly singed hair and another bruise on her backside, she was mostly unhurt, and the statue looked untouched, to the point where there was not so much as a chip or a crack in its masonry.

"What even is this thing…" she muttered as she started analyzing every detail of herself that she could, still shocked that she hadn't even so much as chipped it with her explosion. The statue's appearance hadn't changed at all, and still had that stony, intimidating expression that all of the other statues had as well. It was almost comical watching the little Avatar climb all over the large statue of herself, trying to find out more information about where the design had come from, who or what had built it, and what it was made of.

" _Still think you don't fit in, hmm?"_ Korra was hanging off the arm of her statue before the voice startled her and she fell right off. She sprang up and threw her head side to side, trying to locate the sound of the voice she had just heard.

A bluish projection of a scantily-dressed tribal woman approached Korra, who recognized the wild woman from her dreams and meditation.

"Kozue?" Korra recognized the first of the Interregnum Avatars, "How did you get here?"

" _In a place as spiritual as this, you don't exactly have to meditate to call us out,"_ Kozue explained, _"And as you might have noticed… we are drawn to you; and you are drawn to us."_

"We? Us?" Korra tilted her head, having a shrewd idea of who Kozue was referring to, but wanting confirmation.

" _The Interregnum Avatars, primarily,"_ Kozue clarified, now standing in front of Korra, _"although technically any of your past lives could do as well. Do you truly think you don't fit in?"_

"Something happened to me," Korra clutched her forehead, "and I haven't been the same since. I come here and see statues of these heroes from my past, and then there's me, some ragtag vagrant who likes blowing shit up."

" _And then there's me,"_ Kozue hummed, _"a sheltered tribeswoman revered as a deity who revelled in that reverence. And look at the monster I created in my wake: the 2000-year reign of the Avatar as a force of tyranny."_

"But that wasn't your fault—" Korra stammered.

" _And was it your fault that you were manipulated without you knowledge?"_ Kozue interrupted her, _"Was it your fault that a woman decided to attack you and nearly slay you? You are but a little child, Korra; there is still much growth to be had in you, and an alarming amount of potential. But first, tell me—do you know why me and my peers are stricken from history the way we are?"_

For this, Korra had no answer, prompting Kozue to continue.

" _Beyond what we did in the physical world… there was a great deal of atrocities committed by many of us in the spirit world as well,"_ She remarked, _"and for us, the Spirit World becomes a dark and twisted place, shaped by our emotions. That is also why you should avoid it."_

"What?" Korra felt accused, "I've hardly even properly been there! I haven't done anything to piss off the spirits, have I?"

" _No,"_ Kozue shook her head, _"but in the spirit world, your emotions become your reality. Would you like to see the reality your emotions currently create? Because I can oblige if so, but you will definitely not like it."_

"Hard pass," Korra shook her head, "I'm already dealing with enough shit right now."

" _And you will have to let it go."_ Kozue warned, _"To discard negative emotions entirely is a farce, as I'm sure you figured—but know that there is a balance. You are still riding on the winds of your positive emotions from before this turning point, Avatar Korra. There will come a time very soon though, where if you do not correct it, you will fall out of balance, endangering yourself and your abilities as a result."_

"So what in oblivion do I do then?" Korra did not take this news well.

" _Do what you enjoy."_ Kozue laughed, _"You're the Avatar, and you gotta deal with it."_

And with that, Kozue's projection vanished in a wisp of blue smoke, leaving the little Avatar alone in what was once again a silent sanctuary.

Perhaps going home would be good for her; to be surrounded by her native element again and take a breath from the turbulent world around her. She knew that there would be people that tried to tie her down, but she would do what she could to avoid it.

Korra made these desires known to her parents, beseeching them once again to let her retain her autonomy, supporting her argument by reminding them that the Red Lotus leaders had been incarcerated, and so the paranoia surrounding them was no longer necessary.

"I mean, unless one of them suddenly gets another bending discipline and breaks out, they're locked up pretty tightly, right?" she reasoned, "I know I can't be normal… but can I at least interact with people from the actual tribe instead of a bunch of old fogies in purple?"

"We will try to talk the White Lotus out of it," Tonraq promised, "but your safety is paramount, Korra—and there are far more dangers in this world than just them. Some of these dangers… are in here…" He pointed to her forehead, although was more specifically talking about Korra herself rather than her combustion bending. "And I don't want to see these happen to you again…" he indicated Korra's right forearm, and the left-front part of her neck, where fierce red burn-scars had emerged from Nakkoa's torture a few days earlier.

"Trust me," Korra sighed, wincing as she touched her neck, "I don't either."

The little family soon packed up and took the ship back to the Southern Water Tribe, where a slight sense of nostalgia mixed with dread filled Korra's mind. She had also changed her outfit more to match the cold climes, once again wearing her boots and armbands, and with a high-necked shirt to conceal her scars. The dark blue fur jacket she had worn prior to her departure had returned as well, marking one of the rare times when Korra ever covered her arms or shoulders. Her hair seemed to have only gotten thicker and harder to tame, however, and so Korra didn't even bother trying to do anything with it this time—not until she could find the time and interest to comb it, at any rate.

Similar to what she did when she first hit Gaoling and subsequently Republic City, the first thing Korra did upon getting off the boat was hop up on Naga and take off through the tribe, and out into the wilderness, where she disappeared for an entire evening. Naga seemed quite content to be home as well, and the two of them went hunting together and spent the night in an igloo Korra built using her bending handiwork. Korra also proved to be a fairly competent hunter, since she put her skills with the bow to good use as well. After all, blowing her prey up with a combustion beam wouldn't exactly leave much to eat.

"I could live like this every day if I wanted, Naga…" Korra sighed, gazing out into the starry sky, the dim lights of the Tribe that evening far off in the distance, and away from her thoughts or concerns. "I feel like this wild side of me was what was missing from my life."

She spent most of the next morning and afternoon out in the frozen wilderness as well, only returning to the tribe proper that evening. Despite claiming that she wanted to interact with the tribe, Korra spent most of her time out in the wilderness, returning to her remote outposts day after day in the hopes that she could finally put the horrific events surrounding Nakkoa and the Wulong Forest behind her. For the first few days, she was successful. However, there was no one but Naga to hear her frenzied screams when she woke up in the middle of the night from vivid nightmares of her relicing these events. Naga proved to be a solid source of comfort for Korra during these times, but despite this, Korra never looked happy.

Her nightmares were unpleasant, but one of them that she had 15 days after coming home topped them all. Given the nature of Korra's trauma, this nightmare had involved the Red Lotus like many of her other ones had except this time, they were all attacking her at the Western Air Temple. She had seen everything in vivid detail. Nakkoa had ignited the place, while Ming-Hua and P'li had made brutally savage work of both Fukui and Korra's parents. Ghazan had started to melt the entire cliffside, while Kwan had shaken the canyon and caused the various pagodas to collapse. She had felt her pagoda come loose, and as she plunged towards the watery abyss at the bottom of the canyon, she saw Zaheer's face sternly watching the spectacle as if he approved of the entire thing. Moments before Korra would have crashed against the rocks and waves below, she jolted awake in such a violent frenzy that she blasted her entire shelter apart and had formed a dazzling blizzard of ice, rock, and lightning that made even Naga scamper a distance away from her master. After she recovered from the incident, Korra fell to her knees, throwing off her gloves and digging her bare fingers into the ice with tense aggravation. Where this dream had come from, she did not know, but it was uncomfortably vivid, and had felt so real.

"What happened to me, girl?" Korra clung to Naga's neck after her trusted companion had come back to investigate the situation, "How come I can't discern these flashbacks and nightmares from reality anymore? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?"

While Naga was a great source of comfort, Korra wanted someone to vent to that could also talk to her in return, but she feared talking about this with her parents, lest they see it as further reasoning to put her back in the compound. As such, she stayed out an extra day, coming close to running out of food. She botched a hunting trip that same day after swearing that she had just shot Ming-Hua with one of her arrows instead of the yak she had been aiming for. It seemed there was more venom to the Red Lotus' machinations than merely whatever poison Nakkoa had laced the knife with that she had used to stab Korra. Her refusal to open up about these problems to anyone was only exacerbating the problem.

"You said you would be gone for two days, not three," Senna pointed out when Korra made a brief trip back to their family's old supply hut to restock, "What happened?"

"Blizzard," Korra technically was not lying since there had in fact been a blizzard—but it was one of her own creation, "Don't worry; Naga and I are fine. We always are."

"But how fine are you up here?" Senna put a hand to Korra's skull, "I have no doubts about your physical well-being."

"I'm doing better," Korra lied, but the sweet, almost innocent smile that her bright eyes put on seemed convincing enough, "It's still a struggle, but I think I might be able to put this behind me soon. I really hope I can anyways."

"Just remember," Tonraq reminded her, "we're not trying to find excuses to lock you up, Korra. If something's hurting you, we want to know because we care about you."

"I'm fine," Korra shook her head, "I'm not going to be some weakling that comes crying to mom and dad just because of a scary dream or two. I'm tougher than that! I'm going to head back out again though—maybe clear my mind a little more?"

"Stay safe then, Korra," there was a slight resigned look on both Korra's parents' faces, and while subtle, Korra had noticed it the same way that Tonraq and Senna (Senna in particular) had noticed the thousand-yard stare hidden behind Korra's adorable smile.

Of course, considering Korra's ostensibly smooth lying, her mental and emotional situation was actually worsening and her refusal to let these emotions show themselves was causing them to fester in her and make everything else worse by winding her up so tightly that she became visibly more aggressive and hostile. It was just before the month anniversary of their return home that Korra had a particularly violent outburst that left half the supply hut as little more than rubble, and the Avatar had immediately disappeared for another four days without warning.

Korra never did come clean with where she had gone or what she did, but surprisingly, she returned in a much calmer and happier mood. She was confident enough to actually visit to the Southern Water Tribe palace for one of the first times, and almost had a skip in her step. Her father had been Chief of the South for years, but since Korra had mostly been confined to the distant compound, she seldom got to spend any time here.

As she went to go find her father, however, she overheard him and his mother speaking with voices she didn't entirely recognize. It only took a few moments for her to realize that the discussion was about her.

"I think I have more than just a say in the fate of my daughter," Korra felt slightly vindicated to hear Tonraq arguing in her defense, "She was particularly vehement about not returning there."

"The Avatar's fate belongs in the hands of more than just her family," the opposing voice replied in kind, "especially if she is as unstable as you claim. The chances that she will hurt herself—or worse, many other people—is all the more reason she needs to be monitored."

"She's a teenager! There's no way she'd want anyone breathing down her necks unless your men are okay with her hitting them in the face regularly."

"She will need to learn self-control on that front as well. She was not ready to leave the compound when the Red Lotus Sleeper Agents took her, and she's still not ready 18 months later. Avatar Korra needs to be contained, and it's for her own good."

Korra's fists clenched as she mustered every ounce of willpower to keep from bursting into the room, grabbing one of those White Lotus members by the collar and threatening them with violence. On the other hand, her somewhat cheerful mood had quickly given way to her pent-up fury and it was a miracle that half of the hallway she was in did not get detonated.

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO PRISON, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She bellowed, before taking off running. Unsurprisingly, Tonraq, Senna, and the White Lotus masters all froze when they heard her voice, and immediately tried to find where she had run off to. Fortunately for Korra, she was much too fast for them, and was long gone before she had even been spotted.

"This is exactly what I mean!" Tonraq and the Grandmaster Lotus both said simultaneously.

"No," Senna interrupted them both, "This is exactly what my husband has been trying to warn you about. With as powerful as she is, she very likely could and would demolish that entire site. The whole way home, she has made that threat, and she seems fixated on it."

"And so you expect that just because she's the Avatar that she should be able to get away with vandalism, destruction and possible murder?" the Grandmaster gawked, "She is too powerful; containing that power is the only way to ensure the safety of anyone she's around, as well as herself. I do not like her threats, and I do not like having to make her so angry any more than you do—but it is a necessary evil."

"That's the problem though," Tonraq warned, "I'm primarily opposed to it because she is opposed to it. The reason I'm arguing against it is because of how powerful Korra is. I don't think she will be _able_ to be confined or constrained."

"What are you implying, Chief Tonraq?" the Grandmaster frowned.

"What he's saying," Senna clarified, "is that if Korra decides to go on a rampage… I do not think any of us have the capability to stop her. And I believe that the Red Lotus deliberately trained her the way they did for that express purpose."

"Then what do you propose we do?" The Grandmaster crossed his arms.

"We try to reason with her." Senna pointed out, "And if that fails, then we can resort to more drastic measures—but trying to use force on Korra is counterproductive and arguably suicidal. She's extremely volatile and temperamental and I don't imagine she will take too kindly to orders or threats at this point."

Unfortunately, if they wished to reason with Korra, they would first have to find her, and the Avatar was long gone from the palace at this point. Young as she may have been, she was not stupid, and made two stops before disappearing into the wilderness again. The first stop was to get Naga, and the second stop was to observe the harbour and the easiest way to get there from her next destination. She would wait until nightfall before she made a move, but she was already fixated on what she intended to do—and it would cause more damage to the Southern Water Tribe than it had seen in over 70 years.

The compound had other uses besides holding and training the Avatar, and had been used accordingly over the last 18 months that Korra had been absent. In the meantime it had become something of a training facility for younger and less experienced members of the order, as well as a shelter of sorts, among other things. There were watchtowers at regular intervals to watch for storms or visitors (friendly or otherwise), but they were so far from anything else that most of their surroundings looked as black as the night sky above them. Fortunately, most of the compound had actually been evacuated, which showed that the White Lotus were in fact taking Korra's threat seriously, but there were still a few guards and sentries to watch over the place, especially in case Korra did decide to attack—and that was exactly what Korra planned to do.

"The stars sure are pretty tonight," one of the greener night-watch sentries commented to his comrade as he peered through a telescope at the surrounding sky.

"For how cold and distant this place is from anything," the other sentry noted, "you've got a point there. It almost makes the night-watch bearable, heh."

"Hey, speaking of stars," the sentry with the telescope commented, "look at that… those two stars are so low in the sky…"

"Hold it…" he seized the telescope from his fellow, "I… don't think those are stars, friend."

His eyes widened, as small flecks of blue appeared just below the two small white lights. "I think that's the Avatar, and that means we're in trouble."

"How does Avatar Korra paying us a visit mean we're in trouble?" the green guard had not been entirely briefed on Korra's warnings.

"We evacuated most of the faculty because she threatened an attack on this place," the older guard replied, "and given that her hands are on fire and she's got her eyes all glowing, I think our little Avatar is about to… _ohhh boy…"_

Almost as if he predicted what happened next, there was a loud rumble, and the entire compound shook. Any wires carrying electricity to the place had just been snapped, and the entire facility was thrown into darkness as the ground began to shake again.


	30. Chapter 30: The Fiery Escape

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Given that Korra just attacked the White Lotus Compound, it's clear that she's not going back there to be sheltered again until she's 17. Korra's turned into a very different person and it's going to be reflected accordingly. On the other hand, Korra's relationship with Asami also starts to gain momentum, and we get to see Kwan again. Without spoiling anything, I can assure you that the 2nd Red Lotus sister still has quite the part to play in this tale._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY: THE FIERY ESCAPE**

Korra had made up her mind, and her attack had begun. The glow from her eyes was briefly visible from the compound's watchtowers, but at this point, it didn't matter who saw her. What mattered was that no one was going to be able to stop her.

Harnessing power from the Avatar State, Korra focused her first attacks on the front two watchtowers, detonating parts of them with well-aimed combustion beams before sinking her hands into the ice at her feet. Large cracks began to form between her hands and the compound, and her reach extended beyond the ice, and into the bedrock deep below. This rock, she melted into lava, which caused the entire place to begin to sink. She attempted to leave a way out, but knew that the pandemonium might result in casualties. At this point though, she did not care. She fixated was she on the notion of never having to go back there that she wanted to remove it as an option entirely.

Almost immediately, sirens and a call for full evacuation was issued. Korra actually gave pause for a few moments, because while she intended to raze the complex to the ground, she had minimal desire to purposefully kill anyone inside. After a few minutes, she began moving around the walls with deft and frightening speed, striking various points to help expedite the collapse of the walls and grounds as the site collapsed in on itself. There was no taking back what she had done, and so she beelined it for the harbour now. She had done her damage, and now it was time to make her bold escape. She met up quickly with Naga, hopped onto her back, and they took off towards the harbour. By this point there were warning sirens coming from the city, since the sound from Korra's attack had drawn attention, and the Tribe thought that their city was under attack. Korra and Naga zigzagged through the streets to reach the bay, Korra's eyes still flashing from the Avatar State that she was still in. Naga bowled over a few people on her way to the docks, but fortunately none of them were severely injured. There was a sense of panick though, since most people weren't aware of what happened, and to see the Avatar running from the sounds of the attack confused most of the locals even further.

Granted, Korra was also somewhat panicked, not even fully sure how much damage she had done in the darkness and not wanting to find out. Naga cleared a couple of boats, landing on a smaller sailboat that became Korra's by right of theft. Korra used an ice hook similar to the one she had impaled Nakkoa with, except this time she was using it to cut a mooring rather than slay a woman. That, combined with a powerful wave of waterbending, and she was pushed away from the coast and out into the open sea. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, but for now she knew that she couldn't spend another minute here.

The following morning, the Southern Water Tribe was able to assess the damage, although no one had really seen what happened. The city itself was completely unharmed, but the White Lotus compound was little more than a sunken pile of ice and rubble. Tonraq and Senna knew exactly what had happened, and while they were just as horrifically shocked as everyone else, they were not surprised.

"She wasn't kidding…" Tonraq muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"This just makes everything so much worse…" Senna sighed, loosely directing it at Tonraq, but also not really talking to anyone in particular. "Korra, why did you have to do this?"

"We need to find her," Tonraq asserted, "but she could be anywhere by now. There's no telling what kinds of places Nakkoa and Kwan took her to during her adventures, and she certainly didn't leave any hints."

"The Western Air Temple?" Senna suggested. "Maybe Republic City?"

"That hardly narrows our search though," Tonraq shook his head, "Republic City is the place to hide, not the place to be found."

"Then we ask someone who would know the places Korra liked," Senna turned to him, "We need to talk to one of the Red Lotus agents."

"I had a feeling you were leading to that," Tonraq sighed, "but you're right. Who do you propose though? Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li were not at all cooperative."

"Kwan," Senna asserted, "If she truly wants to change, then she'll help us. If not… we can expose her true colors. She's also the closest one to us right now."

It took a great deal of explanation and politics for Tonraq and Senna to clarify their intentions, and none of the White Lotus members were too thrilled about Korra after what she had just done.

"But," the Grandmaster sighed, "I suppose it is better to find her than to let her go rampaging around the world wreaking this kind of havoc. She is the most destructive woman I have ever laid eyes upon—even more so than the Red Lotus."

"Huh," Tonraq couldn't resist a sarcastic jab, "almost like I warned you that she would resist and be unstoppable. Who would have thought that a dad knew her daughter?"

Despite the tension, both Tonraq and Senna were both given clearance and were cordially transported to Kwan's prison. Like that of any dangerous earthbender or metalbender with a history of prison breaks, it was a wooden rig out in the middle of the ocean, to prevent her from having any access to earth or other bendable materials. That she was a lavabender meant they also had to watch their position carefully, lest she incinerate the facility.

Kwan bided her time primarily by counting every grain in the wood around her, or by examining every thread of her clothes, every contour of her skin, or every star, cloud, or otherwise feature in the sky. She had memorized things such as guard patrols and who was who within 2 weeks, but overall was more bored than anything. As such, she was naturally surprised and amused to see Korra's parents in front of her cell, particularly Senna. While her green shirt and pants were fairly ratty like any prisoner's clothes, the rest of her body looked surprisingly clean, as if letting dirt build up on her would give her a potential method of escape. Red Lotus benders were crafty like that, and while she didn't share that story too often, Kwan had actually managed to do exactly that at least once.

"Well, well, well," She stood up, pacing her small cubic cell with amusement while her bare toes curled against the familiar wooden floor, "what brings the great parents of the mighty Avatar to see little ol' me, hmm?"

"A potential to lighten your sentence," Tonraq spoke, "Korra has gone missing, and you were one of the five people who knew her best over the last two years. Cooperate, and you might taste the free air sooner than you would otherwise."

There was a moment of silence as Kwan gazed at Tonraq and Senna, the latter of whom harboured a rather fierce expression. After a moment, the lavabender spoke.

"Let me guess," she cracked an amused chuckle, "Despite her explicit warnings that she would blow the place up, you tried to take her back to the Southern Water Tribe compound, and now are acting all surprised that she's gone and blown the place to smithereens and run away."

There was a slight shock between Tonraq and Senna as Kwan accurately described the event that had occurred two days ago as if she had been there.

"And now," Kwan continued, "you're not sure where she's run off to, because she feels scared and betrayed. Now I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure she went straight back to Republic City. In fact, I think I even know the exact address of where she went."

"The more you tell, the easier this will be on you," Senna warned. "You're acting like you're running a spy network or something."

"Look, I don't have a spy network or anything;" Kwan laughed, "I'm in prison in case you haven't noticed; unless you think I've got Red Lotus operatives hiding down south."

Senna shot her a stern glare instead of replying.

"But," she continued, "if I had to take a stab at where our favourite little Avatar has run off to, I'm going to wager that she's run off to the last person in the world that she believes she can still trust, because she's scared, and my sister torturing her probably gave her serious trust issues."

"And to whom might she have run off to?" Tonraq glared accusingly at her.

"Well it certainly ain't me, if that's what you're thinking!" Kwan pounded on the bars with a chuckle, "No, if I know my little Avatar as well as I think I do, then she's gone and met back up with her little friend Asami Sato and her father. If you need directions to their estate… then I recommend actually visiting Republic City yourselves to take in the view."

That was the last piece of information that Kwan was willing to share, since she had nothing to really go off of either. As Tonraq and Senna turned to leave, Kwan spoke one last time.

"Oh, and… I know you don't owe me a damn thing," she said, "but if Korra asks about me at all… tell her I said hello and that I'm doing fine."

Kwan might not have crossed Korra's thoughts too much what with all the other things on the already-stressed-out Avatar's mind, but Kwan, who had nothing better to do than spend all day sitting in her wooden cell, thought about Korra. She pondered their adventures together, wondered how Korra fared after the whole incident with Nakkoa, and wondered if they'd be able to ever find another firebender for The Prison Breakers probending team. Kwan knew a few contacts due to her previous honourary affiliation with the Agni Kai Triads, but hadn't gotten in touch with them for years, and wasn't even sure if they were still alive. Still, she knew for sure that whoever they got (if she found anyone at all), it would have to be an ex-con. Korra might not have technically been to prison, but given her record—especially after her outburst at the Southern Water Tribe compound that Tonraq had inadvertently revealed to her—she figured Korra was bound to end up behind bars at least once, however briefly.

 _A Few Days Later..._

Kwan knew Korra well enough that her predictions of where she had run off to were spot-on. Korra had not wanted to be alone, and other than maybe Ichiro in Gaoling, she didn't have anywhere else to run to. On the other hand, Asami was much more her age and a much closer friend, and the notion that Ichiro might have relocated in the last 18 months wasn't lost on Korra.

Naturally, she had been surprised when a weary Korra and Naga had arrived on her doorstep, but after hearing her story (Korra had omitted the part about destroying the compound; merely stating that she had 'escaped' it), Asami had sympathized with her and smoothed it over with her father the following day. Korra even offered to pay Hiroshi in return for his hospitality, but the old businessman had simply welcomed her stating that "a friend of Asami's was a friend of his." Asami was low-key relieved that neither of them actually brought up the value of the estate, because she figured that while Korra might have had a large amount of money from her stunt in the probending arena, that she was still sorely underestimating their worth.

Whatever the case, Korra and Naga made themselves at home, and this is exactly where Tonraq and Senna found them after they rang the bell to the Sato Estate's gate. After introducing themselves as Korra's parents, Hiroshi Sato let them in.

"Your daughter is quite the elemental powerhouse," He commented after the obligatory introductions, breaking out a bottle of wine to hopefully soothe the two waterbenders' visibly frazzled nerves. "My own daughter has taken quite a liking to her though, and she is not a child with poor judgment."

"Korra's a good kid," Tonraq nodded as Senna was the first one to open the bottle, "She kept a picture of herself and Asami as a keepsake among her possessions. I'm sure she's just as fond of your daughter as she is of Korra."

"It's heartwarming to see people from such different walks of life come together like that," Hiroshi smiled. "A nonbender befriending the… _Avatar_ … of all people, and one that already seems much more powerful than her predecessor. Not to mention the fact that while we live near the pinnacle of Republic City society, she is much more inclined towards the… opposite."

"There's no denying our daughter is a bit rough around the edges," Senna admitted, "But she's also recovering from a near-death experience at the hand of a terrorist, and so it was relieving to find that she fled to someone she felt she could trust."

"The Red Lotus Terrorists, hmm?" Hiroshi raised his eyebrow, "It was all in the news last month that they had been captured, and it serves them right. Sometimes benders are simply too powerful for their own good."

"I hope that mindset doesn't cloud your judgment of everyone," Tonraq raised his eyebrow at Hiroshi's slightly suspicious words.

"Of course not," Hiroshi shook his head, pouring himself a glass of wine as Senna started on her 2nd glass, "But if these benders are going so far as to attack the Avatar… surely none of us would try to defend those monsters—and I highly doubt any of us are arguing that the Red Lotus should be emancipated, yes?"

"Forgive us," Tonraq apologized, "our daughter has been under very stressful situations lately, which has in turn passed to us. Not to mention that she's taken some of it out on us, and so if we seem a touch irate, we apologize."

"If someone dared threaten my daughter I would feel the same as any respectable parent would," Hiroshi assured them, "Now, on the note of your daughter, I am happy to let her remain here as long as she needs or wishes, within reason of course. Obviously there are certain standards and expectations I would have of my guests, as there would be in any household, but I am not an unreasonable man by any stretch."

"Can we speak to her?" Senna looked up.

"You certainly don't need my approval," Hiroshi chuckled, "She's a guest, not a prisoner. Although, if you'll excuse me, I have other business I need to attend to. My daughter Asami or any of the servants around the house will be happy to cater to your needs."

As if on cue, one of the many butlers in the house escorted Tonraq and Senna out of Hiroshi's study and out towards where Korra and Asami were enjoying each other's company and enjoying the warm afternoon air.

"I can seriously not thank you enough for convincing your dad to let me stay here for a while," Korra repeated, clasping Asami's hand between both of her own, "this last month has been so crazy, and I've just been dealing with so much stress and…" she sighed and trailed off for a moment. "I just can't figure out what's wrong with me! It's like I…"

The hair on the back of Korra's neck suddenly stood up and her left ear twitched as she heard someone coming. She turned around and had a mixed reaction to seeing her parents.

"Who let you in?" She was already apprehensive, causing Tonraq and Senna to steel themselves for what they knew was likely going to be a tense situation. Asami took a couple of steps back, although kept her eyes on Korra and her parents. It was awkward for their first meeting, but she was ready to play a mediator if she had to.


	31. Chapter 31: A Tense Reunion

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And thus begins the Korrasami burn for real now. Korra's tense, and she's got a lot of messy things she needs to straighten out, both internally and externally, but overall, despite her trauma, she's still able to find time to be happy, whoever brief it may be. Only a few more chapters until the REpublic City arc begins proper—and both Mako and Bolin's returns are on the horizon._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: A TENSE REUNION**

"Look," Korra continued, "I don't want to talk about what I did in the South Pole—especially not here, and especially not now."

"Korra," Senna stepped forward, "Even if we weren't your parents, what you did there was not okay. This is exactly why the White Lotus wanted to keep an eye on you. You can't just go through life destroying anything you don't like."

"Maybe if you had listened to me when I said to keep those bastards away from me, this wouldn't have happened!" Korra barked.

"And so what are you going to do with your life," Tonraq interjected, pointing a finger at Korra's nose, "because that sounds exactly like the same kind of tyranny used by that Interregnum Cycle you've been so obsessed with."

"Wha-!?" Korra stammered, her expression revealing genuine shock as she stepped back, "how did you kn—why are you reading my things?" In truth, Korra's obsession was much more about trying to find out who they were and what they had done, rather than trying to become like them.

"Because ever since you left with Nakkoa and Kwan, you've changed." Tonraq answered, "You've become defensive; secretive; hostile, even."

"Excuse me," Korra's face scrunched into a fiercely malcontent glare, "I'm sorry if I'm not tiptoeing through the tulips with glee after getting poisoned, burned, electrocuted, and nearly killed by someone I thought I could trust!" To prove her point, she undid the top of her shirt, pulling it down on the left side only enough to reveal the fierce reddened skin that was her burn scar, "And now suddenly everyone wants to lock me up and babysit me all over again. I spent a month in the tribe without incident just fine, dad. But then you caved into those idiots who have been hell-bent on locking me up since the day I was born, and look what happened."

"I did not _cave_ , Korra," Tonraq corrected her, "but your overall condition did not improve at all between the Nakkoa incident and now—it got worse. We wanted to find someone who could help you with that, but before we were able to reach those negotiations, you stormed off and attacked the tribe that same evening without so much as an "I'm going to go destroy stuff, dad"."

"Golly gee," Korra rolled her eyes, "It's almost like I warned you guys that I would personally see to it that that place was razed to the ground if you considered throwing me back in there. Who knew that being a woman of my word was such a terrible thing?"

"Do you realize how much damage you did, Korra?" Senna's face turned stern.

"No," Korra interrupted, "and I don't want to know, because I don't care!"

"...barring the complete annihilation of the entire area," Senna's face turned as equally terse as Korra's, "there were injuries—deaths even, unless the medical reports were revised. You can't just do that on a whim and then run away and think it's going to be alright."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with me?" Korra posed this as her question, but was actually baiting her parents so she could lead to another point.

"Considering that you just got done going on a hate-fuelled rampage through the Southern Water Tribe?" Tonraq gritted his teeth, "Yes, Korra. As much as we hate to say it—there is something wrong with you, if you think that murder and destruction can solve everything!"

"If something's wrong with me," Korra pointed her finger accusingly at her father; she had been waiting to use this response, "Then how about you try to _ADDRESS the actual problem_ , instead of just trying to lock it up in some fucking PRISON COMPOUND to let it rot? You want to help me? Get to the bottom of whatever in oblivion is wrong with me, and help me FIX IT!"

"Do you really think screaming at people and bombarding them with threats is going to make you get your way, Korra?" Senna barked. Korra hit a particular nerve with her in a very similar way to how she and Tonraq had hit a nerve with Korra. What she wasn't telling her daughter, however, was that her reaction had a very similar origin to Korra's.

"Maybe I do; maybe I don't! But either way..." Korra snapped, pausing only for a split-second before her eyes began to glow threateningly, _"Get out of my sight before I do something stupid that I end up regretting! NOW!"_

Asami took this instant as her moment to intervene, stepping between the enraged Korra and her parents. "I do not mean to be rude, Chief," She spoke respectfully, "but you both need to leave." Asami had to push Korra back, because her teeth were bared, her left arm was wreathed in ominous blue flames, and she was trying to push back at Asami to get a clear view of Tonraq and Senna. The only reason her right arm was also not shrouded in flames was because it was on Asami's shoulder trying "gently" to push her aside, and even in her Avatar-induced rage, she didn't want to harm her friend.

"We apologize," Tonraq and Senna nodded respectfully at Asami, "Thank you for your time."

They turned and were escorted by a butler to the gates, where they cordially left the premises and disappeared. It was only after the tensions had died down that Asami moved to confront Korra about what had just happened and what she had just learned.

"Okay, lights off," She tapped Korra's nose, "you have some explaining to do, miss."

Korra's rage subsided, as did her flames, although she remained apprehensive, defensive, and in the Avatar State itself. She seethed, taking slow, deep breaths before finally managing to recover. Her Avatar State was a mixture of control and reflex, which explained why she was able to not blast into a hate-fuelled elemental rampage, but also why she wasn't able to just suddenly exit the state when she wanted to.

"Seriously, Korra," Asami's tone became gentler again, a tone of concern making itself audible as well, "those were your parents, and that was an incredibly awkward first meeting for me. What's going on? And you didn't tell me you murdered guards and destroyed a complex; you just said you ran and escaped."

"Same thing," Korra scratched the back of her head, "Look, if anyone died, it was unintended casualties of breaking free from a prison sentence that I did not deserve!" She was lying about breaking out, since she had not actually been sent back in before returning home.

"But seriously, Korra," Asami put her hands on Korra's shoulders, trying to coax the slightly shorter girl to look her in the eyes, "You've changed a lot in the last month or so. You're always so tense now, and so… prickly. Okay, I'll put it bluntly: you're mean, Korra. That little display of yours a moment ago was nothing short of hostile. I thought you loved your parents, what with how you always talked so fondly of them before.."

"Fuck, Asami, I…" Korra shook her head, "I do, it's just…" she doubled over and clutched her temples before moving to pull her hair, "It's like my mind can't fully grasp what happened to me… and it scares me, and when I get scared I get angry. I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"Korra, I'm not your mom," She put her hands on Korra's shoulders, "or your dad, or your teacher, or your guardian. I'm your friend. Please just tell me what happened."

"NO!" Korra recoiled as if Asami had just seared her face, "I-I mean, I can't. I just… can't."

"It's not going to do you any favours if you try to keep it bottled up Korra," Asami asserted.

"Are you really going to make me recount that, Asami?" While most of Korra's wide arsenal of pouts were often comical, the one she had now was a mixture of melancholy and concern.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than you've already been hurt, Korra," Asami shook her head, "I just want to help you."

"Fine," Korra grunted, "you want the gory details, I'll give you the gory details…"

"Korra, I didn't mean—" Asami stammered, but Korra cut her off, launching into a morbidly detailed explanation of her account of Nakkoa and the associated torture she faced at the wild firebender's hands. By the time she had finished her spiel, Asami was bug-eyed and speechless, her jaw hanging slightly agape in a way that might have been funny had the conversation not turned so morbid.

"Even as I chased her down she tried to kill me," Korra finished, "I kind of just… let the Avatar State take over, and it did the rest. And then when I finally cornered her, I just… lost it. We grappled and I put an ice hook through her gut so fast that it was over before it started."

"Korra, that…" Asami paused, "It's different, but I think the concept is similar. Your current emotional state is trauma-related, I'm almost certain."

"How do you know?" Korra looked curious this time instead of belligerent.

"There was a period shortly after my mother was killed that my father was very similar." Asami explained, "Tense, erratic, harsh and defensive—even towards me. He quickly got over it after he realized that he was taking it out on me, but that erratic and hostile behaviour came right after a horrific event. Yours did the same thing."

"So what did he do?" Korra paused, putting her hands on Asami's shoulders in return, "What did you do? How did he recover?"

"I don't know…" Asami sighed, "I did what I could to support him though, especially since he was always my shoulder to cry on as I tried recovering from realizing I had said my last goodbyes to my mother. I guess my dad just learned to cope with it; to accept that it happened and then try to move on and continue our business empire. Here we are today."

"Were it that easy," Korra sighed, "Hey… I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"I think it's your parents that you need to apologize to the most, Korra," Asami frowned, "I accept your apology, but you took out a lot of your anger on them—it was actually a bit unnerving to see you ready to attack them."

"And I would have too, that's the terrible part," Korra whimpered, putting her arms around Asami without really considering what she was doing, "I don't want to be like this… I just… I have this stupid, irrational fear that someday someone else really close to me is going to turn and try to kill me—and that then I'll turn around and kill them instead."

"You liked this crazy firebender woman?" Asami raised her eyebrow.

"I did, sort of," Korra admitted, looking at Asami with slightly red eyes, "We were on the same Probending team if you remember, and then one day, she just snapped and went crazy and tried to brutally murder me. I'm scared that someone else might do the same—not so much for my sake, since if I die I'll reincarnate… but they won't."

"That's still a terrible thing to say," Asami frowned, "but Korra—and please don't take this the wrong way—but your father is right. You can't just try and solve all your problems by smashing them or setting them on fire."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Korra looked pleadingly at Asami as if expecting her to have all the answers. The frown that appeared on her face disheartened the Avatar.

"I don't know, Korra…" she sighed, "I really wish I did. I think… you should try to make peace with yourself though. Try and make peace with your parents; try to make peace with the event that haunts you. You don't have to like it; you don't have to forgive the ones responsible… but accept that it happened, and get back up. It's what happened when the Triads killed my mother."

Korra was about to mention that Nakkoa had been Yasuko's killer, but after just admitting that she had been friends with her in the weirdest kind of way, Korra didn't want to rile up Asami, especially after her efforts to placate Korra. That would be like spitting in the face of a Good Samaritan, at this point.

"I think I just need to do things again," Korra shook her head, "I obviously haven't been training since one of my teachers turned and tried killing me, and so I've kind of just been wandering around aimlessly trying to occupy my time. What kind of work is there in Republic City?"

"Depends on how stringent they are about child labour laws," Asami quipped, "you though, you could honestly probably pass off as an adult if you showed off a bit of your bending skills… or those arms, Korra…" Asami playfully lifted one of Korra's arms and squeezed her bicep. Korra might have still been fairly short since she was still growing, but she had kept her athletic form up during her 'training downtime', and she had particularly muscular arms.

"Haha, these?" Korra flexed to really bring out her muscle tone, grinning stupidly. Asami giggled. "There's the Korra I know and love," she used the last word lightly, "I think that would be good for you though. Maybe after you've smoothed it over with your parents, let them know you want to find work. Get busy being productive, and you'll probably find that you're worrying a lot less."

"How do you know?" Korra tilted her head to one side.

"Again… my dad." Asami smiled. "He worked twice as hard after mom died, and he taught me tricks of the trade when I wasn't learning self-defense. It kept us occupied, and helped us grow."

"Hey, speaking of which, do you wanna spar?" Korra offered, "no bending of course; just a good, fair fight using our fists and feet. What do you say?"

"No Avatar State either," Asami ruffled Korra's already hopeless hair, "And we need stakes. What does the winner get and what does the loser have to do?"

"If I win, you buy me a 20-pound bag of candy," Korra grinned stupidly.

"20 pounds?" Asami laughed, "what would you need that much candy for?"

"Hey, candy is a gift from the spirits of old as a blessing to humankind," Korra spoke matter-of-factly, "and I refuse to be convinced otherwise."

"Alright then," Asami giggled, "if I win I get to do up your hair. And we won't stop until it's neat and clean, or so help me!"

"High stakes," Korra took a few steps back. "At your ready, Sato."

Traumatized or not, there was still no denying that Korra was arrogant. She was fast but Asami proved to be more agile and precise than Korra had expected, and by the time Korra realized that she shouldn't have held back, she was already on the defensive. A few precise strikes to her arms and shoulder, and Korra staggered back, allowing Asami to strike her and knock her onto her backside and back.

"Damn it!" Korra swore, although the idea of a day out on the town with Asami wasn't exactly an unwelcome idea, whenever they decided it would be.

"You went easy on me, didn't you?" Asami offered Korra her hand. She was shrewd; that much was clear even to Korra.

"I'm not very subtle according to someone I know," Korra grinned as she pulled herself up. "But a loss is a loss. It looks like you're stuck with the gauntlet of struggles and broken combs that's also known as my hair then."

"And this is exactly the Korra I love to see," Asami gave her a kiss on the forehead, "come; we've got work to do, and it starts with your hair."

Korra admitted defeat, and cracked a proper smile for the first time in a month. Asami was right about everything they had discussed—and Korra owed her parents an apology.


	32. Chapter 32: Reconciliation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _When you think about it, even in the show Korra was probably kind of starved for social attention or affection. She had no real friends growing up in the compound and even in this story, the Red Lotus didn't exactly show her much love apart from a professional approach with their lessons. Either way, here's a chapter that's not all doom and gloom. The fluff (while not about to become an extremely common occurrence) has arrived._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: RECONCILIATION**

Before there would be any apologizing though, Asami marched Korra to one of her side rooms and sat her down in front of a mirror. Korra grumbled, knowing exactly what she was in store for, but knew that there was no talking Asami out of it at this point.

"You'll want a metal comb or brush if you have one," Korra warned.

"Oh?" Asami paused.

"Kwan tried doing my hair once," Korra shrugged with a laugh, "she broke two combs before metalbending one strong enough to get through my hair."

"I have just the thing then…" Asami couldn't help but laugh.

In stark contrast to Kwan, Asami treated Korra's hair gently to the point where any pulling was light enough to not make Korra yell or want to turn around and slug her in the face. She'd have to tell Kwan about this if the two ever crossed paths again. Some time later after Asami finished working her magic; she started running her fingers through Korra's hair, which felt surprisingly delightful. After several minutes of this though, she had to ask.

"Is this part of you doing my hair?" Korra was just curious.

"No;" Asami chuckled, "you just have really fluffy hair that's fun to play with."

"Well it feels nice," Korra cracked a rare soft smile, "I… really like it."

It was an odd and surprisingly relaxing little act that soothed Korra's still-frazzled nerves. Perhaps she would have to ask for this treatment a little more often, especially if it helped her keep a level head. Before the Nakkoa incident Korra felt like she would have little trouble staying cool, but ever since then, she felt like she was still unstable enough that she didn't fully trust her own emotions. She was also still angry and embarrassed at herself that she had let the Avatar State slip in, and in front of her parents no less.

"I'll keep that in mind." Asami continued to idly play with Korra's hair, "thank you."

"No," Korra sighed, "thank you."

As much as she tried to shake it, she wondered about Asami. Hiroshi was somewhat suspicious, and she had a nagging feeling that he didn't exactly like her as much as he let on. Maybe he was just humouring Asami, or maybe she was just being paranoid. After Nakkoa and the Red Lotus, Korra still had serious trust issues that she wasn't sharing with anyone. That woman didn't trust anyone either, and in a way, it had made sense. By teaching Korra, Nakkoa had been associating with and teaching the girl who would later take her life. By extension, Korra had been living with the woman who would later mess up her entire life, all because Korra could not see through the act.

Then it occurred to her: what if Asami was the same way? What if this was all a ruse?

No! She couldn't start thinking that way and spitting in Asami's face after everything her best friend had done for her. Asami was just a kind young lady who wanted to help Korra…

...but at what benefit of her own? Here Korra was, living off of the Satos' yuan, not really providing anything in return while Asami was here as Korra's emotional crutch, also always doing little things for her to cheer her up throughout the day—and not asking anything in return. It was suspicious, Korra felt, but she also tried to dismiss this as her paranoia speaking. They had been friends for almost two years prior to her near-death experience, and never once had Korra procured that same suspicion until now.

Korra told herself that it was for her parents' sake that she waited a day before trying to contact Tonraq and Senna, but really it was also for her own sake as well. Fortunately they had not left the city either, but Asami was able to somehow find them and invite them back to pick up Korra.

While she had looked somewhat proper the day before despite her hair, today Korra had reverted back to her barefooted vagrant look, perhaps as a reminder of her own shame. This humility extended to when she actually saw Tonraq and Senna in person again, for she hung her head and was hesitant to make eye contact with either of them.

"Can we talk somewhere else besides Mr. Sato's front gate?" she asked, having cleared it with Asami that she would be gone for a little while. That her parents led her to a vehicle before climbing in was further evidence of this.

"I'm interested in hearing the explanation behind this," Tonraq spoke as he drove them to the suite they had been staying in. His driving abilities were not as proficient as Asami's considering that there were far fewer vehicles in the Southern Water Tribe, but he still knew how to operate a Satomobile it seemed.

"Can you at least not rub it in?" Korra sighed, "I want to apologize, but if I'm just going to get patronized, I'll jump out of this car right now and deal with whatever comes my way from there. I just want to do it when I have your full attention, rather than distract you when you're weaving through traffic."

There was a curt nod, before Tonraq and Senna eventually took Korra to their suite and seated themselves across from Korra.

"Have a seat," He invited her to sit as well, where she still refused to make eye contact. "And feel free to explain yourself when you're ready."

"I…" Korra glanced side to side. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I felt like shit after you left, and even now I'm still hitting myself for even remembering that I literally threatened to kill you."

"That was honestly the most shocking and frankly terrifying threat I have ever faced in my life," Senna admitted, "and that's even counting the incidents in Desert Storm. Death threats from horrible people such as renegades, criminals or terrorists is one thing, but to receive a death threat from my own child, who I know full well is capable of carrying out that threat without remorse... we were just as frightened as you were, Korra."

"I know!" Korra whimpered, "I love you guys! How do you think I felt after realizing that I got hijacked by the Avatar State and threatened to murder you both in cold blood like that?!"

"...hijacked by the Avatar State?" Tonraq leaned forward, tilting his head slightly. "That's a phrase I've never heard before."

"It wasn't a choice," Korra explained, "It… just kind of happened. It's an Avatar defense mechanism; everyone knows that… but for me it's become something of a reflex. Like, whenever my spirit thinks I'm in danger, it kicks in, even when I'm not in any actual danger. For some reason I felt threatened when you spoke to me… so I brought up my defenses and threw my own threats right back at you."

There was a moment of silence before Korra shifted forward, letting herself fall to her knees. "What's wrong with me!?" She cried, burying her face in her hands, leaning forward until her face nearly touched the floor. "I've got trust issues because of that woman, dad… I didn't trust you guys and you've been there for me for over 14 years…" They hadn't exactly been there for her 15th year or the beginning of her 16th year, but at this point Korra was pretty convinced she wanted her parents to be there when she turned 16—or at the very least, to keep in regular touch with them at that point. "And now I'm worried that the Satos are trying to exploit me behind my back and that doesn't even make sense! Like, where the heck am I getting these paranoid delusions from?"

"Korra…" Senna had crouched beside her daughter, putting her fingers under her chin in a (thus far) vain attempt to coax Korra to look up, but it seemed Korra did not want to look anyone in the eyes right now. "From everything you've said, both about the incident and about your behaviour… I think I know what's doing this to you."

"What is it?" Korra looked up for a moment before shaking her head, "What's wrong with me?"

"I've seen this before in someone else," Senna replied, "your behaviour is caused by stress which was in turn caused by formidable trauma. Sometimes, events happen in our lives that our minds are not fully able to process… and so we struggle to get a grip on everything that actually happened. And so every time those memories show their faces, it can trigger various stressful reactions that prevent your mind from healing. It's a vicious cycle, and I think that's what keeps forcing you into the Avatar State even."

"Is it?" Korra glanced up, mostly at her parents' feet rather than either of their faces, "where did you learn about that?"

"Just because your dad gave me a few ins and outs of combat doesn't mean I never learned about healing as well," Senna explained, running her hand through Korra's hair in a way that actually soothed the young Avatar, "not to mention my military career before your dad helped me settle down… and master Katara knows a great deal about healing not only the body, but also the mind. Based on your behavioural patterns and what she has taught me… I believe that that may be what's wrong with you. I apologize that it took us so long to realize it."

"But what do I do then?" Korra remained where she was, settling for Senna's fingers in her hair, "if it's an endless cycle of my actions refusing to let my mind heal, then I'm just fucked, right?"

"Korra, that wasn't necessary," Tonraq intervened, "but no; you're not beyond repair. Soldiers and mercenaries often experience similar conditions. I've seen it in some of my men myself. Sometimes, life might kick you down… but when it does, you have to pick up the pieces and get right back up." He thought back to his own past shortly before Korra was born, where he had been exiled from the North and sent south with little more than his name. It was not a relevant story at this point however, considering that he did not want to take away from the moment that his emotionally-fragile daughter clearly needed right now.

"We may not be able to fully understand what you went through or what it's doing to you, Korra," Senna lightly scratched Korra's scalp, this time successfully coaxing her daughter to look up at their smiling faces, "but like your friend Asami, we want to be there for you when you need us."

"And White Lotus be damned," Tonraq cracked a half-smirk mixed in with his otherwise warm smile, "We are not going to force you to be monitored, followed, or otherwise locked up. You've already seen and done things that some men and women twice your age only hear about in stories. You've earned autonomy, at the very least."

"I've considered mercenary work," Korra suggested, "I mean, nothing too dangerous I don't think… but what better way to let off steam than a bit of self-defense every now and again?

"I can't argue it without becoming a hypocrite," Tonraq confessed.

"Neither can I," Senna raised her eyebrow. She wasn't exactly some idle layabout prior to meeting Tonraq, after all. Her gentle demeanour merely hid a much fiercer side, such as the one she showed Kwan when she was fighting to reach her daughter.

"Just… make sure it doesn't get to your head." Tonraq warned, "As much as we love you, Korra, what you did at the South Pole was not okay."

"I regret not finding a way to make sure everyone was out before I attacked," Korra admitted, "but I don't regret tearing that damn place down. Still…" her eyes were red, betraying that she had likely been softly crying when her face was against the floor, "thanks for believing in me—and putting up with me all these years."

"We put up with you for 14 years just fine," Tonraq chuckled. "What's a few more and a couple of minor heartaches in between?" He opened his arms, inviting Korra into them where he pulled his daughter into a loving embrace.

"We aren't perfect," he continued, "but I don't care how old we get. No matter how old you are or how strong you become… know that we love you—and we'll always be there for you."

Koora did not reply, but nuzzled against Tonraq's shoulder for several moments before turning to give her mother the same affection.

"Times like this make me feel like even the Avatar isn't worthy of having you guys as parents." Korra sighed, smiling weakly.

"You gotta deal with it." Senna smirked, exchanging glances with Tonraq.

"Deal with it! Deal with it! Deal with it!" Tonraq suddenly burst out laughing. It took a moment for Korra to process what he was saying, but the moment she realized he was imitating her as a toddler after they first discovered she was the Avatar, her eyes went as round as dinner plates before narrowing and accompanying a disgruntled pout.

"I was 4, okay!?" she threw her arms up.

"Deal with it." Tonraq winked at her. Korra laughed properly for the first time in several months, and for some reason, she felt like it was one of the most wholesome noises to escape her lips in her entire life.

The rest of the meeting went swimmingly, and there was a great deal of more hugging and holding than Korra had had in over a year. The Red Lotus didn't mistreat he, per se, but none of them exactly gave her any affection or care beyond ensuring that she remained in good health. As such, it was a welcome change of pace, because after being deprived of it almost completely for over 18 months, Korra realized just how much she needed and craved this type of affection in her life—especially at her age. All in all, Korra left the suite a much happier girl.

Having made things up with her parents, Korra returned to the Sato Estate with a noticeable skip in her step that Asami couldn't help but call her out on.

"I take it that your meeting went well?" She smiled.

"It did," Korra beamed, shortly before Naga tackled her to the ground as her way of welcoming her master back. She didn't even try to get up. "I feel like I've got purpose to my life now… and I think I might be able to find a productive use of my time."

"It sounds like it went well then," Asami offered her hand anyways, and Korra eventually took it, "I'm happy for you, Korra. You really do have a beautiful smile—and it reminds me of the awkward little 14-year-old girl I ran into on my moped all those months ago."

"Well, I'm sure I'm not always going to be sunshine and rainbows," Korra admitted, "but I think I'll be able to get up from this mess I've been wallowing in, and finally be able to put it behind me where it belongs…"

Korra was a woman of action, and not one for idle talk, and so that night she already started mentally devising methods of how to set about with starting her line of work. She wasn't sure when she finally drifted off to sleep, but for the first time in over a month, Korra's dreams were peaceful and pleasant, and so was her demeanour.


	33. Chapter 33: A New Line of Work

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Despite the amount of stories she could tell in this regard, Korra's mercenary life is not a major focus of the story since there's very little actual growth and more just wild hijinks and shenanigans. There's definitely references to some of these tales later down the line, but for the overarching plot (especially with the Equalist crisis approaching story-wise), this is more of a timeskip chapter than anything. On the other hand, enter Mako and Bolin._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: A NEW LINE OF WORK**

With the high crime rates around Republic City, Korra figured it would be surprisingly easy to find work as a mercenary, a bodyguard, or other types of hired muscle. She sometimes went and covered her identity and comically, even posed as a man in several instances, donning Sokka's Wang Fire beard that he had bequeathed to her during one of their earlier meetings. Due to her growing figure, this became less and less prominent as she grew older. She and Naga took a little time browsing different places and options, also enjoying exploring the vast city, where something new seemed to be waiting for her every day. She spent a bit of her remaining prize money on a good solid bow, knowing that those skills would also come in handy if she didn't want to reveal herself as the Avatar to just anyone yet. Her headband covered her signature tattoo, but darker thoughts also crossed her mind as to what she could do with it.

P'Li had mentioned many times that 'assassin' was a common profession for the rare individuals who knew combustion bending. Korra was not entirely afraid of killing when she thought about how easy it had been for her to kill Nakkoa, but at the same time, she also didn't necessarily want to become a serial murderer. Perhaps sticking to more honest muscle-work would be better for her at the time, especially considering her fairly tender age. Ultimately, her main goal with mercenary work was not to try and earn money despite the lucrativeness of the career; but more to get her mind off of past events that had turned her life upside-down.

Asami did not seem overly convinced about this when Korra told her, for while she would be gone for days and sometimes weeks at a time, Korra made sure to drop by Sato Estate to ensure her best friend that she was still alive.

"Sometimes," Korra reasoned, "a dangerous situation can calm my frazzled nerves. I think it's a matter of being in control of the situation or not. I'm not sure."

"Just…" Asami took Korra's hands, "stay safe out there"

"Of course," Korra smiled, "besides, I think with how crazy things are around here, I could probably find plenty of work without even leaving the city limits."

Surprisingly, there was a lot of this kind of work to be had in Republic City alone, and while Korra put effort into making sure she didn't accidentally join one of the Triad groups who ran the undercity, she found that almost none of them cared about her age, either thinking she was much older than 15½ or simply not caring enough to say anything about it. When she wasn't masquerading as Wang Fire, Korra's appearance did her several favours in this department. Her barefooted vagabond-style appearance and her unkempt hair gave her the impression of being someone who was well-travelled, and her heavy eyes, muscular arms, and the bow and quiver strapped to her back made her look like a travelling mercenary on their own.

Of course, she was not about to reveal that the look in her eyes had come from her trauma, and so instead played off of people's perceptions and talked herself up. She was a much more talented liar now than she was before meeting the Red Lotus, but overall she liked to still consider herself a fairly honest woman. She didn't need to lie about her skills, and preferred instead to let her actions do the talking by showing off her physical prowess as well as her skill and accuracy with the bow she carried any time she was asked. She was picky with bending disciplines, not exactly wanting everyone to know that she was the same Avatar that had been playing Probending matches only a few months earlier.

Whatever the case, this was Korra's new line of work; and for better or worse, it took her places, with some of her trips and contracts even taking her out of Republic City on occasion. Most of the time when she did travel it was just to various parts of the northwestern Earth Kingdom, and while she thought it would be a boring trip protecting some merchant with more money than he likely knew what to do with, Korra quickly learned that bandits and raiders were commonplace out here. However, she and those she worked with generally made quick work of them, with Korra quickly proving that she was just as competent as she claimed she was. The fact that she also was backed by a fierce and loyal animal companion only helped in that regard.

Even around Republic City, she caused something of a stir among the different Triad groups, for better or for worse; and despite danger and threats, she stuck to her line of work all the way to and past her 16th birthday. She kept semi-regular correspondence with her parents throughout this time, although omitted the time she revealed to a client that she knew combustion bending, and thus had a brief stint as an assassin. She wasn't too proud of either of the two times it happened, but the amount of money it earned her… she could rent a decent sized apartment for at least two years with this much money. While remaining 'in control' of dangerous situations did feel therapeutic, Korra failed to mention to anyone—including Asami—that the nightmares, hallucinations, and flashbacks she had been suffering from over the last few months had not in fact gotten any better. Arguably, they had worsened further, but Korra felt that that was the last thing any of her friends or family needed to know.

It was only after taking another hiatus to return to Asami that Korra finally also got to more properly meet the Probending brothers Mako and Bolin in person. They sometimes dropped by to say hello to the family that had sponsored them, and while these times usually did not coincide with times this was one of those times.

"Heyyy!" Bolin exclaimed, "I remember you! You were that crazy Probending Avatar woman!"

"You were hard to catch, that's for sure," Korra shrugged, "I wouldn't have called it a fair fight though. Nakkoa and Kwan were veterans, and I'm the Avatar…"

"Still…" Bolin scratched the back of his head, "you're what Probenders should aspire to be! And you're the Avatar!"

"It's not as fancy as it sounds, Bolin," She reached up to ruffle his hair, "I promise."

"Oh don't say that," Bolin pushed her playfully, "you're still kind of my hero."

"So what else do you guys do besides Probending?" Korra looked curious, "I don't imagine you're a mooch like I am and just spend your time lazing around here."

"Would that we could be so lucky," Mako scoffed. "The Satos are generous folks, but we can't live off their coin."

"Don't worry," Korra shrugged, "I don't either. I mean I did for a while, but that was more just for the recovery before I went and found work."

"And what do you do for work?" Mako turned to her.

"I asked you first," Korra flashed a grin before filling her mouth with more candy.

"Look, we're not proud of it," Mako sighed. "Sometimes you've gotta do what you gotta do to make ends meet."

"Look hun," Korra tried to stay polite, with limited success, "whatever you've done, I guarantee I've done worse. Just lay it on me; I'm a listener."

"We've done work for the Triads before," Bolin blurted out, much to Mako's chagrin. "Mostly just running some numbers and that sort of thing; nothing too bad, I swear!"

"That's it?" Korra tilted her head, "here I was expecting something like grand larceny or assault or something. Maybe attempted murder? I dunno."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bolin shook his head and hands, "no way; no way! What kind of monsters do you take us for?"

"Hold it," Mako suddenly had suspicions, "what kind of things have *you* done then, Korra?"

"Grand larceny, assault, murder…" Korra shrugged as if her response was completely normal, "in my defense, it was theft from the triads, and screw those guys. And all but one of the murders were contract kills—unless you count assassination as something different. Assault should be legal too if the person's a jerk, by the way. Other than that? Mostly just mercenary work. Why do you ask?"

Bolin and Mako were both dumbfounded and their expressions showed it.

"What kind of monster are you!?" Bolin hadn't meant for it to sound as rude as it did.

"Well, I was trained for almost two years under the watch of some people that turned out to be Red Lotus Terrorists," Korra began nonchalantly, acting as if this was a completely normal response to give, "after that one of them tried to kill me and so I ended up impaling her with an ice hook. She burned me real good though… I still have the scars."

Korra was not over that traumatic event yet either, but she could now at least talk about it without feeling like her emotions were about to become a pendulum—or perhaps her violent career choices had desensitized her somewhat. She proved her point by loosening her collar to show off the burn on the left side of her neck, also pulling up her right armband to show off the mean red burn on her wrist.

"The assassinations were more due to my archery skills and my combustion bending." she added, patting her trusty bow with one hand, and lifting her headband with the other, to reveal the intricate red third-eye marking.

"Holy crap!" Bolin was still baffled by all of this, "what haven't you done? How old are you again?"

"16," Korra shrugged. "Hey, I never said I was proud of everything I've done, but you answered honestly so I could at least humour you and do the same, right?"

"Does Asami know all of these secrets?" Mako looked accusingly at Korra as she fixed her arm band and refastened her shirt.

"Of course," Korra chuckled, "I told her before I even told my parents. I mean, before her my two closest accomplices were ex-cons, and so was I in a way. So we got along well."

The scathing look Mako gave her as well as the stunned look she got from Bolin made her add a few words a moment later.

"Hey, I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not so proud of, and I'm not too happy about everything that's happened to me." She pointed two fingers at the brothers, "but it is what it is. If people weren't allowed to try and turn their lives around, a lot of good people would be languishing away behind bars or in graves right now."

"Hey, I'm just impressed," Bolin admitted, biting his nails, "...aaaand maybe a little bit nervous."

"Well, it's not like I just go around wantonly attacking and murdering people or anything," Korra lied, knowing that she was still sometimes prone to those bouts of anger that could potentially trigger either her trauma, the Avatar State, or both. "But yeah. If you're worried about me killing you, I can promise you that'll never happen."

There was a moment of awkward silence that Korra felt she had to fill.

"So… probending, huh?" her face lit up, "Surely more of a common ground than all the other violent shit we've talked about so far…"

"It makes me wish you were on our team," Bolin admitted, "nothing against Hasook; just that I bet everyone wants you after your little display. And sweet merciful Raava I've seen some expert Probenders in my day, but you are just so fast, Korra! How did you do it?"

"It's just kind of something I picked up along the way." Korra began, but paused as she watched Mako walk away.

"What's the matter with him?" Korra thumbed over her shoulder.

"I think he might have kind of liked you at some point," Bolin whispered, "but I don't think he took your revelations very well."

"I'm sorry?" Korra shrugged, "I mean, we've all got problems—I've got a lot more than most people—but people can change; people adapt and grow, and can sometimes overcome their weaknesses, I know it!"

She had basically consigned herself to believe it for her own sake more than anything, considering how much she felt like she needed to improve. The trauma that had flipped her mind upside-down half a year ago still affected her; Korra just knew how to bury it or cope with it more effectively these days, even if it had only worsened.

"Hey, I understand…" Bolin admitted, "I mean, sort of. You still kind of scare me—but like, not in a bad way? It's like, you're strong and could definitely kill me, but you're friendly and stuff too, and…" he paused, his cheeks reddening. "I'll shut up now. Foot, meet mouth."

"Honestly," Korra couldn't help but find Bolin's dorky friendliness to be somewhat endearing, "It's good to be criticized every now and again. The Avatar isn't any more perfect than anyone else in the world, and the world's just gonna have to deal with it."

"So hey," Bolin offered, "Uhh, this might be a little out of the blue, but you wanna hang out sometime or something? Not necessarily like a date… just, y'know…"

"I don't really know very many people my age apart from Asami," Korra smiled, "most of the mercenaries I travelled with were twice my age or older; and my only real friend was my polar bear-dog, Naga. The idea of dating didn't even cross my mind. Speaking of; what kind of hanging out were you thinking of?"

"Oh, uhh…" Bolin attempted to remain smooth, "it doesn't have to be a date or anything. Just like, maybe dinner some evening or something, I dunno."

"So…" Korra's lip stuck out in her trademark fashion, "a date then."

"Well it's not like one night's enough to seal the deal or anything," Bolin scratched the back of his head as he tried to laugh it off, "but yeah. Maybe afterwards you can show me where you get some of that candy you always have."

"Want some?" Korra procured a few colorful pieces of red, purple, and orange, brandishing them deftly between her fingers before leaving them in her open palm.

"Would I ever!" Bolin almost snatched the confections out of Korra's hand and nearly made the same catlike expression Korra did when she first sampled them.

"So…" He spoke as he chewed one of the larger pieces, "would tomorrow night work alright? I could show you one of my favourite joints; authentic Water Tribe food and everything."

"Now you've piqued my interest," Korra raised her eyebrows. "It's not some fancy uppity-doo-dah kind of place though, is it?"

"Do you really think they'd let a guy like me in a place like that if it were some fancy uppity-doo-dah place?" Bolin quipped. "Nah, just be yourself; maybe make sure to actually wear shoes this time, but otherwise I'd say you're golden."

"Later at night, right?" Korra thought about it, "I've got somewhere I need to be around midday, but after that I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Yeah, evening of course," Bolin grinned, "hence dinner. So are you in?"

"Looks like I've got plans for the evening now," Korra smirked. "Count me in."

It would actually work out well that way. Korra had some important business she wanted to sort out before the evening, and so if things went her way, she'd have it figured out or denied altogether, and either way her evening would be open—for what would be her very first date.


	34. Chapter 34: Korra's Amazing Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _As a side note: this is one of my favourite chapter titles. that aside,_ _Korra is one of those people that hates not doing anything, and so she wants to find ways to stay busy both to keep herself amused but more importantly, because she's trying to conceal her trauma by pushing it aside rather than addressing the actual problems she's suffering from. Asami suspects something's up with Korra that she's not sharing but has no way to prove it, and thus Korra gets away with keeping it under wraps. We'll see how long she's able to keep that up before she breaks._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: KORRA'S AMAZING PLAN**

The next morning Korra did in fact dress fairly professionally, where 'professionally' really just meant making sure her existing attire was neat, and wearing her skirt, boots, and jacket alongside her usual shirt and pants. She had to do a little asking around, but eventually, she confronted Butakha about what she saw as a business proposal.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favourite player of all-time," the portly businessman beamed, "It's been a while, Avatar Korra. Where have you been? Are the Prison Breakers going to make another attempt at the game? Championships are coming up again, you know."

"Well," Korra grunted, "Our waterbender's a bit messed up in the head right now; our earthbender's in prison, and our firebender's dead. I think the Prison Breakers are going to have to do a little more work before they're ready to play again."

"A real shame," Butakha sighed, "but I know the smell of business when I see it, and I can see it in those story-filled eyes of yours, kid. Whatcha got for me?"

"So I was thinking…" Korra unrolled a sheet of paper that looked like a diagram, although it wasn't very legible. "Another side event, especially to help generate further interest for these championship games coming up. See, I want to play, but I can't exactly procure two other benders out of thin air and don't want to waste my time with greenies. So rather than try and tarnish the Prison Breakers' good name without any of their original members… There should be an Avatar Gauntlet."

"Go on?" Butakha did not look too impressed, but even he was shrewd enough to know Korra had not finished talking.

"3-on-1, me against any team bold enough to face me." Korra grinned. "Rather than think of me as a player with three abilities, just think of me as three players in one. If I slip a zone, I slip a zone, and if I hit the drink, it's a knockout. But in return, I get to use the elements as I please."

"There'd need to be restrictions," there were definitely gears suddenly turning in Butakha's head and Korra's face widened as she noticed this, "obviously you would have to follow the standard firebending, waterbending, and earthbending procedures."

"Of course," Korra nodded, indicating parts of her diagram where she had listed the rules she planned to follow. "water from the grates, earth disks only, no attacks longer than a second, no headshots except with water."

"And no airbending attacks, Miss Avatar," He smirked at her, "Perhaps if the airbenders ever made a proper return I could find a way to integrate them, but for now I'm sure you understand."

"Makes sense," Korra looked up at him, "Obviously I don't expect it to suddenly take off today, but I dunno… maybe an interest check. Let the people see what the Avatar can do, and how well she can follow rules after all, hmm?"

"The busier the place is, the more money we take home," Butakha jingled a bag of coins, "I like the way you think, Avatar Korra. Give me a day or two and I'll send word out and see if we amass any interest. Check back in a couple days and I'll get back to you on it."

"Really?" Korra's eyes lit up, "you're actually willing to give this a shot?"

"As long as those 'three players in one' all follow the rules any other player follows," Butakha gestured, "I see no reason why not. It might add a bit of new flavour to the game, and anyone who's anyone in Republic City knows that variety is the spice of life."

"Oh huh…" Korra pouted contemplatively, "Here I had expected to have to argue my case for hours as to why I thought it was a smashing idea. I almost had a whole presentation ready to go and everything."

"Let it not be said that I'm a man unwilling to try new things," Butakha laughed. "Who knows? Maybe your new idea will be a hit! Obviously you'd earn a sizable cut from it, were it to succeed and be profitable—although you would also be very busy."

"Worth it," Korra folded up her paper, "it'd be good to have some good clean work for the first time in a while. I'll make sure to get back to you on that."

Korra celebrated the birth of her potential scheme by spending another several dozen yuans on candy. She also got Naga a big slab of meat on principle, since that did for Naga what candy did for Korra. Otherwise, she made her way back to Asami's estate, hoping to meet with her. She had been conspicuously absent yesterday, and Korra had assumed that it was on business of some sort, but hadn't really thought about asking.

Mako and Bolin had both since gone home the previous evening, and since they didn't live there the way Korra did, this did not come as a surprise to her. On the other hand, she did have a date with Bolin later that evening that she had not forgotten about, and so she wanted to make sure that she was ready when the time came. He had not given her a location, and so she assumed he would just come by to pick her up or something.

Korra wondered if he could drive. She doubted it; they were poor so they almost definitely didn't own a car, but at the same time, she wouldn't have ever suspected that Kwan was as good a driver as she was. Her mind briefly wandered to Nakkoa as it often did, but this time only to wonder if the firebender had ever learned how to drive, or if she had just always relied on her younger sister for transportation in that regard. On the other hand, Korra had an idea of what may or may not have wanted to save her yuans up for one of these days.

Because of how smoothly her meeting with Butakha had gone, however, Korra had several hours before they planned to meet up, and so Korra used that time to record her day's events already. She was slightly less vigilant about making lengthy entries these days, but Korra's habit of keeping a journal fairly consistently had persisted despite everything she had been through.

 _Day 778: My business proposal with Butakha went way smoother than I expected it to, which in turn means I'm likely going to get back into the Probending Ring a lot sooner than I would otherwise. I'll have to contact someone to find out just how long Kwan's sentence is… and see if she knows another firebender or something. Anyways, today might be the first peaceful evening I've had in weeks, depending on how well my date with Bolin goes. Considering that Asami likes to say there's never a dull moment when I'm around, it makes me wonder what sort of crazy problems are going to befall me this time…_

As was common practice for her these days, the rest of the page was filled with more of Korra's random doodles and cartoons, a few elemental symbols, and a couple chibi drawings of three of the Interregnum Avatars (Delun, Kallian, and Koroda) playing cards together. At one point she had drawn a series of cartoons that had spanned over 14 different entries, which made her briefly contemplate the notion of getting a separate sketchbook for these sorts of things, but the idea was always pushed to the side by "more pressing matters". Today was no exception.

Even then, Korra decided to speak with Asami a bit before the evening just to catch up with her best friend about life in general. Korra's rather violent misadventures kept her busy, and even despite Asami only being 17, it seemed her stake in her family's company was already becoming sizable what with how busy Hiroshi was becoming lately.

While she could sometimes meditate under the right circumstances, waiting was one of those things that Korra could do for an entire 38 seconds before she got bored. She pouted, staring up at the sky, and letting her eyes wander across the vast grounds of the estate. Apart from Naga, the servants and maybe Hiroshi off in one of his underground workshops, she was effectively home alone, and wasn't entirely an indoorsy person when the weather permitted her to enjoy the fresh outdoor air.

"Bored!" She shouted at no one in particular. It was one of those awkward times when she had too much time to waste or to kill, but not enough time to get actively involved in any of her preferred time-killers. As a result, she resorted to one of few things she knew best how to do: vulgar displays of power.

They were therapeutic in a way, these powerful bursts and releases of energy that helped keep Korra's mind occupied. Since she had a tendency to shut everything else out, her level of focus allowed her to manipulate the elements with formidable precision.

Asami knew she was in for an interesting explanation when she saw rocks and flames swirling over her house as she approached home. Fortunately for her, she had since familiarized herself with Korra's abilities, and understood that this was one of her 'release methods'. Powerful and wild as she was, Korra retained formidable control over her elemental abilities despite the mental issues she battled behind the scenes.

Of course, when she noticed Asami approaching, Korra dropped what she was doing, allowing the flames to dissipate, and the rocks fall. She gathered them up together, opened a hole in the nearby ground to drop them in, and sealed it up as if hiding evidence of a crime.

"Asami!" She grinned stupidly, one small straggler rock hitting her on the head as it plopped to her feet in front of her.

"What," Asami laughed, "did you really think that I didn't see what you were doing, Korra?"

"Yeah, uhh… about that…" Korra scratched the back of her head.

"I'm pretty sure half of Republic City saw it too," Asami joked. Master Avatar you might be… you still lack any sense of subtlety."

"Have you seen me with a bow?" Korra riposted.

"Okay," Asami ruffled Korra's hair, "you lack any sort of subtlety when bending is involved. Is that better, Miss Avatar?"

"Bite me," Korra elbowed her playfully as they went inside and got comfortable. Despite the furniture, Korra sat in the middle of the floor, her legs crossed.

"So what's on your mind?" Asami offered, watching Korra, "you also aren't very subtle about when you want to talk with me."

"What do you mean?" Korra tilted her head as she shrugged her jacket off.

"You tend to launch into your little power trips when you're bored and alone," Asami giggled, "You have a lot of distinct behavioural patterns, Korra."

"Well geez," Korra rubbed the back of her neck, "when you put it like that…"

"I'm joking, Korra," Asami sat behind Korra. "But the fact that you were practically waiting at my door like a family pet kind of gives it away."

"I missed you." Korra pouted, "And I'm bored. My business deal at the Probending Arena seemed to go a lot better than I expected, so I wound up with a lot more time than I thought I'd have."

"So what's on your mind?" Asami began playing with Korra's hair, "you clearly wanted to speak to me, and so here I am ready to listen."

"Well, you heard about my date tonight, right?" Korra had to bite her gums to keep from letting out a fully contented moan, "I'm not nervous or anything… I've just never…"

"Bolin's a nice guy, Korra," Asami assured the young Avatar, still separating Korra's fiercely wild hair, "a bit of a dork, but it's endearing. In a few ways he reminds me of you."

"What?" Korra winced from her own surprised jump, "how so?"

"Barring his lack of subtlety," Asami chortled, "I think it's more just the funny ways he reacts to things. You're the same way, Korra. If you could see some of the faces you make, you'd be laughing just as hard."

Korra pouted again. Asami peeked over and giggled again.

"Oh come on, that wasn't even a funny face," Korra waved her arms, "now you're just goading me on or something!"

"No, it's not that," Asami was still trying to control her giggling, "but you… have the funniest little pout, and you do it so much and it's adorable. I love it about you, Korra."

Korra did not reply, but simply pouted again. She didn't want to leave because she was too busy enjoying Asami playing with her hair, but she was also embarrassed that her best friend found her subconscious pouting habit to be so… adorable? That wasn't really a word Korra would ever use to describe herself. She was literally a mercenary. She had killed people before, and barring Nakkoa, they had not been in self-defense.

She was violent; she was extremely aggressive and her temper could get fired up at the drop of a hat, as much as she tried to keep her emotions under control. Her traumatic condition was worsening overall, despite her facades of improvement. How was she 'adorable'?

"Hey!" Korra was snapped out of her brief introspection as she felt her headband get pulled off.

"Hey what?" Asami teased, "It was in my way. It's right here next to you if you really want to cover yourself back up again."

The ensuing head-scratch that Asami gave Korra made her reconsider anything, and she sighed as she leaned back, propping herself up with her hands.

"Are you always this damn perfect," Korra's complaint was somehow affectionate.

"You've told me your life story, Korra," Asami reminded her, "many times. I've seen the way you've changed in the two years since we've met, and while you've made amazing strides… there's still a part of you that came back from the mountains broken."

"What!?" Korra actually turned around, getting a defensive look in her eyes.

"Korra, no," Asami took Korra's hand, her expression changing from calm to concerned, "this is exactly what I mean though—and before you get angry at me, I'm telling you it's not your fault."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" Korra still looked hurt and unconvinced.

"I'm trying to tell you that despite your flaws, and despite everything you might hate about yourself, that I care about you, and I like you for who you are. I'll deal with your flaws if it means I get to enjoy you when you're happy."

"So… you're not upset about me and Bolin going out tonight?"

"If you two pursue something together, that's your choice to make," Asami rubbed Korra's shoulders, coaxing her to relax and turn back around so she could continue playing with Korra's hair. "I believe it was you that said you weren't going to push me away even if you made other friends. I respect that."

"Well yeah, it's just…" Korra stammered, "I'm not good at this whole making friends thing… and you're important to me, Asami. Mako might be a bit prickly, and Bolin's heart is in the right place, but I don't think I could tell them some of the things I've told you."

"What are best friends for, hmm?" Asami coaxed Korra to turn around again, "come on now; smile. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun tonight. Don't let these external issues weigh you so heavily down. You're strong, and you've totally got this—I know you do."

"It's difficult," Korra admitted, "the things that broke me… they hurt more than I'm proud to admit."

"I wouldn't ever say otherwise," Asami reassured her, "you take as much or as little time as you need to cope with these issues, Korra. No one else has the right to tell you when you can and can't mourn, or when you can or can't be upset."

"Ugh, how do you do it?" Korra complained, "Seriously, I bitch and moan until the Sky Bison come home and you just smile and tell me everything I need to hear. I swear I owe you so much already, even without considering you're letting me stay here."

"I want to see my best friend be happy," Asami's reply was simple and sweet. "Do that for me, and I would consider any debts between us repaid. Now come on; you're going to be late…"

Asami coaxed Korra up to her feet, and she replaced her jacket and headband. They knew Bolin wasn't on a strict schedule by any means, but it would still be nice to let him know that she wouldn't keep him waiting.


	35. Chapter 35: A Night at Narook's

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This chapter's got a lot of references to Ep.5 ("The Spirit of Competition") of the show. Korra might be inevitably going to end up with Asami, but she's still going to also be good friends with Bolin—because it's fully possible for a guy and a girl to be friends without having to be romantic. Unfortunately, nothing is ever easy for Korra these days, and so this chapter could be considered the calm before the storm—or the fluff before the angst._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: A NIGHT AT NAROOK'S**

Bolin was much more nervous than Korra was as he approached the Sato Estate's front gates, but he managed to steel his resolve, slicking his hair back as he grinned.

"Who's the luckiest guy in the world?" He told no one in particular, "I am!"

Bolin rang the bell a moment later. Korra was there to meet him, noticing that he was wearing more or less the same thing he usually wore.

"Hey!" He gave a friendly wave, "you ready to go? I know just the place!"

"Sure," Korra habitually had her candy pouch and coin purse hidden somewhere on her person, and so thought little of it.

"So here's the thing," Bolin leaned in to whisper as if afraid someone would hear them, "It's a little bit of a walk, which is fine and all, but you think we could take your polar bear-dog?"

"I'm sure Naga wouldn't mind," Korra smiled, before whistling. Naga came running a moment later, licking Korra and sniffing Bolin. After a moment, Naga seemed content with his scent and didn't even growl at him—a stark contrast to her (in hindsight, correct) suspicions about Nakkoa and the Red Lotus.

"So," Korra hopped up, offering her hand, "Hope on, and lead on."

"Alright," Bolin joined Korra up on Naga's back, "Little Water Tribe, here we come!"

Korra's face lit up quietly. While she had very bitter memories of back home as of recent, there was still a part of her that would always be in the Water Tribes, and so if there was a slice of home in this melting-pot metropolis, then Korra projected this to be a good evening already.

Naga seemed okay with following Bolin's direction, and they raced through the city as the sun began to set. Soon enough they came upon a little place called Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, where Bolin indicated Korra to stop.

"This place is great," he looked particularly excited, "They claim it's authentic Water Tribe cuisine, and so I thought to myself 'hey, what better way to test its authenticity than by bringing an authentic Water Tribe girl to sample it?' The rest is history, and here we are."

Korra stopped and sniffed the aroma coming from the restaurant. "Mmm… it smells like home in a way… lead on, Bolin."

Naga sat down just outside the door, giving something of a mumbling growl and shooting Korra a very subtle look that Korra couldn't resist.

"I'll bring you something, girl, I promise." She offered, before turning to Bolin who had immediately started to peer into his own money pouch.

"Don't worry," Korra put a hand on his shoulder, "you can treat me, but I'll treat my polar bear-dog. And to be honest…" she paused to lower her voice, "if you're short on cash, I've got way more than I know what to do with."

"Aw, but that's not even the right way to do it," Bolin sighed as they stepped inside, "I can't ask you on a date and then make you pay for it."

"You're not 'making' me pay for it, silly." Korra laughed, "I'm volunteering. Seriously—if I don't I'll spend it all on candy and soon my teeth will all fall out. How about we worry about it after we've gotten a bite to eat, yeah?"

"Right, right!" Bolin seemed a bit jumpy, which Korra assumed was from a mixture of nervousness and excitement. It didn't bother her any; she had never exactly been on a date before and so wasn't sure what she was supposed to expect.

Fortunately for Bolin, the noodles they got were not only delicious, but also passed Korra's 'test of approval' regarding their authenticity.

"So… how do you like it?" Bolin nudged her after she had had some time to let the taste sink in.

"They're delicious!" Korra beamed, both her cheeks packed to near-exploding point with noodles, "and totally authentic! Hot damn, I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub!" She paused, before swallowing hard as the lumps in her cheeks vanished and briefly reappeared and disappeared on her neck as they descended down her throat.

"That's great," Bolin grinned, "Because this is legitimately my favourite joint in the city!"

"No kidding?" Korra raised her eyebrow as she ordered another appetizer on the side,

"No kidding!" Bolin assured her, "You Water Tribespeople have good taste. And you guys like eating lots of meat, right?

"Yup," Korra was already loading up her mouth again with food, considering chewing as more of an optional step. It was only after she swallowed another large mouthful that she realized she hadn't eaten anything all day. She briefly wondered if that was her own carelessness associated with her trauma (which also hindered her sleep patterns) or if it was just the excitement of anticipating both the date and the potential business deal with Butakha. Perhaps now was not the best time to consider either of these thoughts, considering how invasive they tended to be and how she didn't want to drag Bolin down because of her own grief..

The two teenagers enjoyed their appetizers and meal, with Korra discovering that Bolin was nearly as fond of meat as she was. It was the beginning of a good friendship. However, after a while, Korra's ear twitched noticeably enough to make the hair on the left side of her head quiver.

"Something wrong?" Bolin glanced at Korra, who was fixated on someone to his left, which in turn caused him to glance to his side and let his eyes follow hers.

"I know that guy…" Korra muttered, "I kicked his ass at Probending a few months ago."

"Oh no, Tahno and the Wolfbats?" Bolin sighed, "He's a real nasty dude."

"I'll say," Korra licked her lips, "why do you think I proceeded to show off after I whooped him?"

"That was great, if the crowds' reactions were anything to go off of," Bolin admitted, "We were in the changing rooms at the time, but we heard it." He paused. "Oh man, here he comes!"

Tahno swaggered over to where Bolin and Korra were sitting and flipped his hair.

"Well, well, well," he taunted, "of all the people I'd expect the mighty Avatar to carouse with, I didn't expect it to be a loser like one of the Fire Ferrets. I heard what happened to your team, _Uhvatar_ … a bit of a disappointment even if they had what was coming for them…"

"I could still kick your ass in a 3-on-1," Korra challenged, hoping to spark some interest in her "Avatar Gauntlet" business proposition. "Prison Breakers represent."

"Come now, you rode on your team's coattails all through those matches," Tahno countered, "you know… if you'd like to learn how a _real_ pro bends, I could give you some… _private_ lessons."

"You wouldn't last 37 seconds in private with me," Korra's expression said flirty but her words said the opposite. "Or right here. You want to tango, pretty-boy?"

"Go for it," Tahno lost none of his confidence, "I'll even let you have the first shot."

"Korra, don't," Bolin whispered, "He's trying to bait you. And I'd hate to see you get arrested on a night we were supposed to be having fun."

"Smart boy," Tanho smirked, getting right near Korra's face. "It seems you're a little more fiery without your adult supervision, hmm?"

"Bitch, I _am_ the adult supervision!" Korra riposted, "so how about you take your little gaggle of fangirls and go let them swoon over you while you leave us in peace."

"Hmm…" Tahno glanced around, "not without a token of your affection first, dear…" He reached over and with a deft move, snatched Korra's headband. He was not the only one surprised at what he saw on Korra's forehead. In that brief moment of surprise, Korra flipped her bangs and snatched her headband back.

"Still think it's a good idea to be playing with dangerous toys without supervision?" Korra taunted as she tied her headband back over her tattoo and whistled. Naga poked her head through the window, adding additional shock factor both by showing up, and also by the way she roared loudly at Tahno and his gang. Tahno recoiled and likely would have fallen over were his teammates not there to sustain him. He collected himself and with a deft movement, fixed his hair.

"Don't let that get to your head, _Uhvatar_ ," Tahno taunted, "the results could… _blow your mind_."

Regardless, Tahno and the wolfbats (and their associated fans) moved and left Korra and Bolin alone, where the latter was in shock and awe.

"Man, that tattoo is still so crazy!" he exclaimed, "And so was what you just did! I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that. You really are one of a kind, Korra."

"Let's drink to our success then" She offered, "a good way to wrap up the evening, yeah?"

Several minutes later, the Avatar and the earthbender were sipping their cocktails, which they both found particularly delicious. Bolin paused his sipping only to take a quick breath, but accidentally belched and covered his mouth. Korra, however, found it highly amusing, to the point where she took a sip, swallowed some air, and belched louder.

"Oh, you're on." Bolin grinned, and followed suit, out-belching Korra a moment later, even to the point where one of his eyes twitched comically. Not about to be outdone, Korra knew her moment had come.

"Bottoms up then!" Korra removed her straw before throwing her head back and emptying her entire glass. She slammed it back down with a satisfied 'ahh', before belching loud enough to nearly shake the table. There was a moment's pause as Bolin processed what had just happened, and then both he and Korra suddenly burst out laughing, completely disregarding the many disgusted or horrified looks that nearby patrons gave them.

"You know... " Bolin commented, "you have a really adorable laugh."

"I do?" It was not something Korra usually thought about. Most of the time when she laughed it was a sarcastic chuckle or an arrogant guffaw. This particular laugh had been much more natural and wholesome; a young woman finding simple comical amusement and reacting accordingly—and not at anyone else's expense.

"Yeah," Bolin smiled, "and I mean, I'm not trying to brown-nose or anything; it's just really cute. You should laugh like that more often."

"Tell you what," Korra licked her lips as she casually paid the tab to the passing waiter as Bolin was distracted, "Any time the opportunity to laugh like that arises again, I'll make sure to give it my best shot. How's that?"

It wasn't technically a lie. It may have been rare for Korra to laugh like that, but she would honestly try to keep her promise when all was said and done.

"I'll work with it," Bolin chuckled. "So how about we get out of here and roam the town… maybe see some of the sights as the city comes to life tonight?"

"Sure," Korra smiled, "It's not like I have any obligations tomorrow or anything. Lead on!"

Bolin led them (with Naga's help of course) to a landmark called Harmony Tower, which had an observation deck from which they could see most of the city. They ascended the golden-lit structure to the top observation deck, giving the two teens a shimmering view of the flashy city that never slept. Korra could see almost anything from here: Aang Memorial Island, the distant outskirts that housed the estates of Republic City's wealthiest citizens (including the Sato Estate, although she could not see that kind of detail from this far away), and saw the mountains to the north, which gave her pause. For only the briefest second, she could have sworn she saw two blue comets in the sky—a 3rd-party perspective on what it must have been like to watch Nakkoa and Korra battle.

Korra shuddered uncomfortably, and much to her embarrassment, Bolin noticed.

"You're not cold or anything, are you?" He looked at her curiously, "Sorry for all the questions and stuff too; I just don't wanna let you have a bad time, y'know?"

"I-I'm fine," Korra lied, although a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. These thoughts that reflected back to her fight with Nakkoa; even her attack on the White Lotus compound—they were invading her mind and it was already becoming harder and harder to fend them off. "You're doing wonderful, Bolin. I couldn't ask for a better way to end the evening."

She just had to hold out for a little while longer, she told herself. Then they could go home, she could say goodbye to Bolin and thank him for the (truthfully) wonderful evening, and then she could let this all out.

" _It will pass,"_ she told herself mentally, _"It will pass."_

She couldn't have expected or prepared for the ensuing scene that played out in front of her. For a brief moment, she was back to being restrained against the wall of the cave, a wicked pair of flaming hands seizing her by the neck and the wrist, and she actually cried out. Naturally, Bolin noticed this too, and in his paranoia of trying to ensure that Korra had nothing short of an amazing time, he addressed it right away.

"Seriously," he turned to her, His eyes sincere and genuinely concerned, "is something the matter? Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, Bolin," Korra shook her head vigorously, "It's not you at all; Just my burn scar suddenly started hurting. I promise you, I'm having a fantastic time."

And the worst part about all of that was it was true. Her burns, particularly the one on her neck, had stung for a little moment, although that was likely just her memory triggering the pain rather than the actual wound. Her claim about having a fantastic time was also completely true, which was what aggravated Korra so much. Why did her horrific memories have to try and invade her mind on a night like this? It was one thing if they ruined one of her evenings alone, but she thought poor Bolin deserved better, since it was clear that despite his simplistic approach, that he had put a great deal of heart and soul into this evening, and Korra feared that she would accidentally crush it if she revealed all of her discomforts here and now.

"I never realized how beautiful this place was at night," she smiled, putting a reassuring arm around Bolin, "Thanks for taking me here; thanks for the noodles; thanks for laughing with me after we made fun of Tahno… thanks for the evening. I really appreciate it, Bolin. I promise."

"Oh stop, now you're just flattering me," Bolin went almost as red as Korra's burns.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp," Korra pushed him playfully, "Seriously though—I haven't had this much fun outside of the 'pit for years!" Earth Rumble, Probending, and a few other pit fights Korra had participated in during her sojourn as a mercenary had been some of the highlights of Korra's recent years, but in truth, Her date with Bolin was nearly flawless. If she hadn't been hit with these traumatic memories that were trying to ransack her sanity, it would have been perfect.

"Well hey!" Bolin seemed a bit more reassured now, "I'm glad you liked it! Maybe we can plan another outing one of these days or something?"

"Absolutely." Korra smiled. It was slightly forced, but whether or not Bolin noticed it was in the air. Before he could react either way though, Korra continued.

"And seriously… despite my little hiccups just now, I really did have fun. I hope you believe me."

"Well obviously I'm a bit nervous;" Bolin admitted, putting one hand on the back of his neck, "I mean, dating the Avatar and all that; but also wanting to make sure your first date wasn't rotten—especially on my account."

"Then don't worry," Korra kissed him on the cheek, "Seriously… I needed this. Thank you again."

"Hey, any time!" Bolin was blushing fiercely again, "But I guess it's getting kinda late, so we should get you home soon, yeah?"

"You're rooming at the Probending Arena, right?" Korra asked to clarify,

"Attic, yeah," Bolin shrugged.

"Naga and I will take you there." Korra offered, "We can get back to Sato Estate just fine on our own after that."

Unsurprisingly, Bolin was long and a bit gushy about goodbyes as Korra dropped him off, but Korra assured him with as much sincerity as she could muster that she had a fantastic evening with (almost) no regrets. As far as he needed to know, it had been perfect, because everything he had done with her and for her had in fact been perfect. It was her own mind that was messing things up for her, and thus there was no one she wanted to blame but herself.

Once he was gone though, Korra clutched her head, inhaling sharply.

"Naga, take us home, stat!" her breathing had tensed up altogether. "And forgive me in advance if I'm about to get really tense."

Almost as if they had been waiting for Korra and Bolin to part ways, a great many more of Korra's unpleasant memories surged into her head.


	36. Chapter 36: Unrelenting Scars

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _While it is overall still probably a negative event, Korra's inevitable meltdown that was set up at the end of the previous chapter does give a lot of insight into what Asami thinks of Korra's odd behaviour, and perhaps also hints that she sees Korra as more than just a friend. Whether or not Korra actually picks up on this, however, remains to be seen._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: UNRELENTING SCARS**

Whether or not Naga could actually sense her master's pains or if she just knew Korra's sense of urgency, she tore through the streets at breakneck speed, reaching Sato Estate in much less time than it had taken them to go from there to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery; despite it being closer to Sato Estate than the Probending Arena was. She wasn't even sure what parts of town she passed through, or aware that some of the masked maniacs (or at least ones from a similar if not identical faction) that had assaulted her two years prior had seen her from an alleyway; so focused was she on getting somewhere safe before she completely lost her grip again.

Fortunately, Asami had lent Korra a key to the estate, knowing that the Avatar usually stayed out late, and not wanting to make her father (or herself) wait the often late hours Korra was out and about. The servants of the house did not work 24 hour shifts either, and so they weren't an option this late in the evening too.

" _Shit…"_ Korra clutched her head as she deftly closed the gates behind her. _"This isn't real… I'm safe, and away from harm… I'm not being attacked; I had a wonderful evening…"_ But despite her attempts to convince herself otherwise, the malicious, invasive thoughts and illusions did not relent. _"Why can't I shake this delusion!? WHY WON'T IT LET ME GO!?"_

Korra sunk to her knees, clutching her hair as her eyes flickered bluish white. Winds swirled around her, and Naga, who had been at Korra's side up to this point, moved back as well to stay out of the accidental crossfire.

Fortunately, Korra refrained from doing any damage to the estate, but she launched an enormous chunk of rock into the sky, before focusing a well-placed combustion-beam on it, blasting the boulder to smithereens. She used a sweeping movement to collect the shards and fragments, and threw them aside as she stopped to take deep breaths.

"Leave me alone…" Korra whimpered, leaning her head forward until it too nearly touched the ground as her hands clutched her head. "Just… leave… me alone, please!"

Naga nuzzled against Korra as she sobbed quietly, moving from her prostrated position to lying flat on the ground with her head buried in her arms. She seemed to know that Korra was not talking to her, and could clearly recognize her master's distress.

Korra laid there for several minutes, shifting so she was slightly on her side, but otherwise remaining there, breathing slowly and heavily as if she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. She really wanted to talk to Asami right now, but it was late and Asami was a morning person with duties and business to attend to. That and Korra didn't want to inconvenience her friend just because she was having some issues with her own mental stability.

Sighing in defeat, she didn't even bother to move as much as she just tried to close her eyes and let the memories pass. She covered her eyes with her hands to conceal the tears that flowed sideways down her face, and softly wept. She'd never tell Bolin about it, but the episode she had just had had completely ruined the night for her—which in turn made her relieved that she was able to get him home before it fully reared its head. Besides, not only did Bolin do nothing wrong, but there wasn't anything he could have done to prevent her outburst, or anything Korra thought he could do to help afterwards. Not to say that she didn't trust Bolin; she just did not want to bog him down with her personal troubles.

Fine streams of tears flowed steadily down the right side of Korra's face as she lay there helplessly, lacking even the will to get up, or even really move at all. With something of a mixture of a grunt and a growl, Naga laid down behind Korra, shimmying up against her back to keep her close, and perhaps even to make her unusual position and location look a little less awkward.

Korra was not sure when she fell asleep or what time it was when Asami found her the next morning, but she woke up to a pretty face mere inches away from her own, and one that showed a concerned expression.

"Korra?" She repeated, "Korra, are you okay?"

Now that was a sight for sore eyes. Korra smiled weakly, her eyes no longer red considering she had had several hours to calm down as she slept.

"I'm fine now…" Korra whispered, "last night was terrible though."

"Oh no!" Asami's face dropped, "And you two looked so excited too. What happened?"

"Oh no, no, the date was fantastic," Korra sat up. She had only really been asleep a few hours, and while Asami was aware of how little Korra ate and slept, she would address it another time, "just that right as we were winding down… I saw Nakkoa again. I saw the White Lotus Compound, and… I felt the searing pain in my arm and my neck; the lightning striking my chest… the adrenaline from the Avatar State rush… all of it. I blew up a rock last night too; I hope it didn't wake you."

"My dad's pretty jumpy if something goes bump in the night," Asami shook her head, "so it must've been pretty far away…" She was already glancing around at one of the distant hillsides, expecting to see some sign of damage.

"Oh no, I just threw it in the air," Korra chuckled weakly, "Apparently pretty high too."

"I'm glad that you have self-control, Korra." Asami smiled, putting Korra's head into her lap and playing with her hair in that unique Asami-like way that Korra loved. "But why are you lying out here? I mean, I could understand you wanting to sleep with Naga, but last time you did that you at least found a more secluded spot and didn't fall asleep fully dressed…."

Korra gave a long, drawn-out sigh as she prepared to explain.

"I… went into the Avatar State again last night, and not of my own volition." she mumbled. "And I basically had an emotional meltdown."

"Korra..." Asami sighed as her brows furrowed.

"I wasn't even mad at anything or anyone…" Korra tried to explain, "I was kind of mad at myself, but as I raced home, I felt like I was just starting to lose my grip on reality—again. I kind of knew my emotions were about to come hitting at the same time, so I kind of just… braced myself."

"So tell me," Asami continued playing with Korra's hair, "When you feel like this, what do you do? How do you cope with it after the episode has ended?"

"It varies," Korra closed her eyes, "Sometimes I'm able to compose myself fairly easy; other times I just kind of wallow in my misery, like now."

"Really?" Asami gave Korra a skeptical look, "you just… hold it all in?"

"I'm not about to make it become someone else's problem," Korra shook her head, "don't worry—if it was really bad I'd let you know, but I can't exactly have someone holding me together in my behalf or anything."

"I really wish I could help then," Asami sighed, her tone betraying an underlying suspicion that Korra was not being entirely honest, even if she did not call her out. "despite what you might think sometimes, you're a good person, Korra. Your hardships are rare enough that very few people can fully understand them, and all things considering—you deserve to be happy."

"And I wish I could be," Korra complained, "it's like, I'll be just fine for days or weeks at a time, and then suddenly, bam! I'm back down to where I was when I ran off to the Western Air Temple. So I get back up and then, bam! It hits me again, and I just get overwhelmed by these emotions and it's like I can't handle them all at once. It's like an Interregnum Cycle except in my head or something, and it's driving me crazy!"

"So any thoughts on what to do about it?" Asami was not trying to withhold solutions from Korra by any means, but she wondered about Korra's mindset a great deal of the time. She was passionate, wild; fierce… unpredictable. It was charming in a way, and Asami found Korra to be a very intriguing character, especially for her best friend. More importantly, she wanted to find ways to help Korra without setting her off, because it was abundantly clear that Korra was zealously defensive over her insecurities and fears.

"Well hopefully my Probending proposition works out," Korra mused, gazing up into Asami's eyes from her lap where her head rested, "but really, I think I just need to stay busy."

"The date wasn't busy enough for you?" Asami lightly tugged on a few locks of Korra's hair, more just in the absent-minded way she was playing with it.

"It was—shit, you're right." Korra pouted again. "I… am not sure then."

"All work and no play would make Korra a stressed Avatar," Asami massaged Korra's shoulders, before pausing, "Seriously, though. Why are your muscles always so tense?"

Asami shifted Korra into a sitting position before gripping Korra's shoulders rather tightly, causing her to actually call out and wince.

"Ouch!" Korra exclaimed, before letting a moan slip from her mouth as Asami dug into her muscles, "oh man… that actually feels really good."

"I know I'm not your mother, Korra," Asami continued applying pressure to Korra's neck, back, and shoulders, "but I've watched your behavioural patterns for a while now, and I don't like what I see most of the time."

"I thought you just said you weren't my mom," Korra raided her candy pouch to cover up the suspicious pout she had just shot Asami.

"I'm not," Asami reasoned, "But I care about my friends—especially you, Korra. Other than that candy, you hardly eat. You barely sleep; you're always so tensed and your posture is horrible. You're strong but I feel like your emotional well-being is deteriorating."

"Honestly, I never noticed," Korra shrugged, "I stuffed my face last night; you woke me up this morning earlier than I would have, and I'm usually tense because I'm usually out fighting. Don't str4ess yourself out over me, Asami. I'm doing fine."

"That's not…" Asami sighed, "Never mind. Sorry for reprimanding you, Korra."

"Alright," Korra shrugged, completely oblivious to the signals Asami had just given off, "Thanks for caring though. Really, it means a lot to me."

"Does it really?" Asami was not trying to antagonize Korra, per se, but she was slightly irritated that Korra was outright shrugging off some very obvious self-care issues that she refused to admit that she had.

"Well sure—aaah!" Korra was interrupted by a particularly tight knot that Asami put pressure on, and she winced again.

"I'm happy to help you, Korra," Asami continued, "but you have to also help yourself—or perhaps in this case, take time to care for yourself as well. It's wonderful that you love to help other people, but it's not selfish to put some time and effort into self-care either."

"I am helping myself!" Korra argued, "I'm not trying to blame all my problems on my trauma, but realistically, it's the source of most of my problems—and I have a lot of problems to begin with—probably way more problems than I'm worth. But I do what I can to keep myself occupied; to cope with and deal with these events that messed me up, and try to do as my dad told me: and get up, pick up the pieces, and keep moving forward."

"Firstly," Asami turned Korra around, a stern glare on her face, " _don't_ ever say that you're not worth my trouble ever again, Korra. If that was the case I'd have thrown you out on your backside months ago instead of let you live in my house, partake of my hospitality, and offer my shoulder for you to lean on. It's not a boast either. I do these things because I care about you, Korra. You're important enough to me that I want to and am willing to do these things for you. You need to understand the differences and nuances between those."

Korra stared bug-eyed at Asami, who she had never really seen be so forceful. She didn't think Asami was a pushover, but she had always been such a mellow and polite young woman.

"Secondly," Asami leaned in, "You might be dealing with your mental issues, which is great. It really is, and I hope you can master it to the point where those nightmares never bother you again. But you need to look at other aspects of your life. For how much you work and tone your body, you're letting your own self-care slip through the cracks. You push yourself hard, but you might be overworking yourself."

"It's not that…" Korra fumbled over her words, "I mean, I just… you don't—I… it's just that… but—you… no, and… how did—how did you realize that about me?"

"Korra," Asami slightly forced a smile, ruffling her hair, "you're not subtle at all. Mako's talked to me about it. Bolin's said a few things and he's really worried about you too. Even my father has commented to me that 'the Avatar doesn't look well, even if she hides it'." She briefly imitated Hiroshi's voice for a moment there, "The only one who doesn't realize these problems are there is you. I'm just trying to make you aware of them because I know you are too proud and stubborn to let anyone try to fix them for you."

"I'm not THAT stubborn!" Korra pouted.

"That's a lie, and you know it." Asami laughed.

"It is most certainly not!" Korra argued, pouting again.

"Case in point," Asami smiled, rising to her feet and offering her hand to prompt Korra to do the same. "Korra, look. I'm not trying to tell you how to run and manage your life. You're 16 years old and already have more experience than half the people twice your age. I just think that if you let your body relax every now and again and treated yourself properly, you would be much less tense, and thus much less prone to these emotional and traumatic outbursts."

"How do you know this though?" Korra frowned, her lower lip sticking out again.

"I don't," Asami admitted, "but I know when my body's all in a tizzy it puts my mind in the same kind of mood. And obviously I don't mean this to be rude in the slightest, Korra… but you're very unstable. I think if you took some time to feel good and to take care of yourself a little, your mind would be a lot less tense and turbulent as well."

"I'll look into it," Korra promised, "I just don't know what to do with myself. Maybe I just need another adventure—but I don't want to leave you for too long."

"Korra," Asami assured her, "We're not joined at the hip. I don't drag you to work when I go with my dad, and I'd hardly expect you to drag me along wherever you go. I'll be here, and you're always welcome to drop by."

"I will, for sure," Korra promised, "and if I don't… well, I'll try my best, yeah?"

"I'll be here either way," Asami promised, "Be safe, Korra—and please take care of yourself."

"I will, I will…" Korra assured her, "but since I'm fully dressed I might as well go pay the Probending Arena another visit to discuss my business deal with the boss man."

Korra did exactly that, and learned that while Butakha had given it the green light, it would be at least another six months or more before he could make the necessary preparations and marketing strategies for it to maximize attendance and profits. The fact that he gave her a date was still good enough news, and Korra was delighted for the success her endeavour had realized; but also bummed for the wait, and unfortunately, this meant more mercenary work to keep her busy. She said her goodbyes to Asami, as well as to her friends Mako and Bolin, but promised them she would return—for all the hardships she had been through, the world wouldn't be able to rid itself of the Avatar that easily…


	37. Chapter 37: Zoroka

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This is something of an **unusual** chapter, but it lays a lot of important groundwork for a story arc in the later future. I was serious about giving a lot more depth and dimension to the history of the Avatar, and due to Korra's fascination with her past lives, she's going to likely learn a lot of different stories and highlights of some of the things she did, for better or for worse. Also, this apparition Korra's meeting may or may not have been deliberately designed to be very close in appearance to the illusion we saw in "Korra Alone" (S4). Make of that what you will._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: POWER**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: ZOROKA**

Korra's adventures didn't really take her anywhere that she hadn't been in the last six months, but she decided to celebrate her 17th birthday with her traditional mugshot photo, but also with a return to the Western Air Temple, which she hadn't visited in several months.

She had made eight journeys here in the last year and a half, and this would be her 9th. As much as she enjoyed Republic City (particularly the Little Water Tribe district, which Bolin had successfully gotten her hooked on by the 2nd time she had gone there), Korra always felt compelled to travel out to this large and mysterious Air Temple semi-regularly, and so that was what she did. She had spent money on a small boat a while back, which ferried herself and Naga (who accompanied her on her adventures when possible, of course) across the sea from the Earth Kingdom to the Western Air Region and back. A slab of earth against the cliff helped raise both Avatar and polar bear-dog up to the actual temple itself, where they roamed with impunity.

Up until this trip, Fukui had always been there too, and the two waterbenders would often converse about this or that, which was really mostly just Korra complaining and Fukui listening. A few times she met with her past lives—usually an Interregnum Avatar or two, although she also met a powerful Earth Kingdom woman named Isikiro who was said to be one of the heralds of lavabending. Apparently there were benefits to having too much time on her hands, although it later had come in handy against insurrectionists or the like. Korra thought of her own life in that regard, wondering if that would be her someday against the Red Lotus or something.

This time, however, Fukui was nowhere to be seen, and the pagoda she had been using as her residence was empty. It was clean, which made it appear that she had packed up and left rather than something awful happening to her.

Upon stepping back out of the building though, Korra froze and actually recoiled, pinning herself to the wall. In front of her, but not looking her way, was a sinister-looking woman in blue, hunched over worse than Korra was—but with a striking resemblance to her. The lurching way this woman walked made Korra wonder who she was and what she was doing here. She was about to call out, but the woman turned to face Korra, and Korra actually shrieked.

Her eyes were white and almost seemed to shimmer much like Korra's did as she instinctively entered the Avatar State as a panick reaction, but there was a striking difference between the two. Korra's eyes shimmered bright white with a notable bluish hue, while this woman's eyes were much duller, and were solid white, as well as featureless.

What alarmed Korra more than the woman's softly glowing eyes was her striking resemblance to Korra herself, down to the barefooted vagrant look she often sported, complete with her unkempt hair, blue sleeveless top and dark blue baggy pants. A noticable difference was that there were heavy shackles around her ankles and her left wrist, while her right forearm was wrapped in a similarly heavy chain. This entity had pointed ears and a slight greyish tint to her otherwise brown skin, but otherwise still greatly resembled Korra.

"Who are you…?" Korra wasn't sure if she was even seeing this apparition correctly. "Are you me?" She remembered a similar apparition she had seen in her dreams a couple of times, but this one had actual shackles instead of the gold braces that the apparition from her dreams had had, and this creature's expression consisted of low, harsh eyebrows and a prominent frown.

The apparition shook its head slowly before it zoomed off in a greyish blur. Korra raced after it, where it vanished into the Hall of Avatars as if it had just gone through the walls. Whatever this thing was, Korra was convinced it was definitely a spirit of some sort… but why would a spirit take the form of an older Avatar Korra wearing shackles and a malicious frown? She managed to exit the Avatar State as she calmed back down again, still a little winded both from the initial shock, and from her reflexive Avatar State abuse.

Korra opened the chamber and stepped inside. The Avatar Statues were all still glowing from her earlier incident, and Korra wandered over to where she knew her statue was to see if anything had changed. Despite her dressing more fully as of recent, her Avatar statue still had that barefooted ragtag look she sported for most of her 15th year—and that was now being sported as well by a mysterious angry-looking spirit.

The apparition reappeared, pointing at Korra until the Avatar looked up. When their eyes met, it gestured towards her, pointing off behind her and to Korra's left. When Korra did not move right away, it approached her, seizing Korra's right arm with considerable force.

"Hey!" Korra pushed the spirit-woman back, causing it to recoil slightly. "Get off me!" Korra was a little more selective about who touched her these days due to her own distrust and slight paranoia. Some weird woman masquerading as her in the Avatar State was definitely not to be trusted under any circumstance.

The apparition's frown became more prominent and she suddenly whipped her right arm so viciously that the chain unravelled. A moment later she flung it deftly at Korra's right arm, where the chain looped around Korra's wrist and elbow almost immediately. Korra gasped as she was yanked forward, the strength of such a fast, sudden pull almost making her feel like she dislocated her shoulder. Fortunately, nothing of the sort happened, but Korra found herself now being almost dragged along by this weird apparition off to oblivion-knows-where.

Korra tried freeing her arm from the chain, but when the apparition noticed her doing this, she yanked it hard enough to throw Korra to the floor and continue moving forward by dragging her.

"Ow, quit it!" Korra naturally continued fighting it, only for the woman to yank it harder, with each subsequent jerking making Korra start to feel the pain in her arm. Her last attempt was to wrap her legs around the foot of an Avatar statue, and while Korra's legs were strong, whoever—or whatever—this entity dragging her was, was slightly stronger. It persisted, and for a moment it seemed like it would be a stalemate, but Korra knew it was in her best interests to let go when her right arm started to feel like it was about to be ripped out at the shoulder. That would definitely be sore for a while. She released her grip on the statue, and tried to get back to her feet, but it seemed the shackled woman had no patience for that, and so Korra sighed in defeat as she was dragged away, almost comically pouting as they went. She was fairly convinced at this point that this woman was not actually human—a malevolent spirit of some sort, perhaps? She considered using bending against it, because there had been at least 116 different ways she could have counterattacked, but if she was dealing with an entity that could pass through walls, she could only imagine what other abilities this thing might have, and she'd rather not take her chances if she could solve this either diplomatically or with her bare fists.

"So… can you talk?" Korra used her left arm to grip the woman's chain so it didn't put additional stress on her already aching arm, "or at least tell me what the big deal is and why you're abducting me?"

The apparition did not reply, short of glancing back only once with the same expressionless frown it had maintained the entire time. Korra craned her neck, and to her surprise, noticed the apparition was looking around as it dragged her through the maze of Avatar statues, very clearly trying to find a certain one.

"Y'know…" Korra sighed, "If you would just tell me what you're looking for, this would go by a lot faster and be much easier on both of us… especially me."

The spirit did not reply, and only after it pulled Korra down three more rows of Avatar statues did it finally stop. It pulled on its chain, which unravelled from Korra's arm much easier than it should have, allowing her to get up and see which status the spirit was now very adamantly pointing at.

"What did you want me to see about Zeruda…" Korra mused, massaging her now sore shoulder as she glanced up at the Avatar statue the spirit-woman was pointing at as her eyes bore holes into Korra's skull, "And what even are you?"

The woman's mouth did not even open, however, and in a flash of grey, had vanished.

"More importantly," Korra reached out and touched the stone face of Zeruda's statue, "Who were you, Zeruda? How bad was your conquest if it made the world want to strike you from history?"

Korra sighed, taking a deep breath and sitting down in front of the Zeruda statue, hoping to come in contact with this legendary nefarious woman. She knew that Zeruda was "the culmination of the Interregnums", but she had never actually seen firsthand what this malevolent Avatar had actually done in her life. She closed her eyes and meditated, letting herself get carried away into what would hopefully be a meeting with Avatar Zeruda, and hopefully whatever it was that this spirit in front of her wanted from her.

Instead of seeing Zeruda face to face, she saw the world through her eyes: the legendary Siege of the Northern Water Tribe that had ended her reign of terror from the world. She was a commander of legions, all wearing shades of gold and white. Here Korra had expected something darker in terms of motifs and themes. She saw the view of Zeruda's war room as her naval force approached the north. The entire world was painted in shades of silver and gold except for the Northern Water Tribe.

"With the Eastern Air Temple now under our control," Zeruda proclaimed, "this Water Tribe remains our only enemy… and soon it too will join us."

Even back then, the Northern Water Tribe was still a defensible fortress. The ice wall that was much smaller even during the 100 year war, reached nearly to the top of the cliffs that surrounded it, and was wide enough for siege weapons and entire military divisions to cross. It certainly would have given the Fire Nation a run for their money in Aang's day.

Almost like a dream, Korra felt like very little time had actually passed, and yet somehow she had still managed to see the attack pour out. They managed to infiltrate the tribe after Zeruda went into the Avatar State to destroy the defensive walls, but the waterbenders seemed to have done away with a great deal of their ethics to protect themselves from being enslaved by the Avatar. Bloodbenders were rampant, turning their foes against each other, and not even the Avatar was immune to this subjection, although she managed to break the grip many times, which usually resulted in a grizzly death for the target in question.

To Korra's utmost surprise, however, the real source of Zeruda's downfall had not been the Water Chief, his wife, or any of their most formidable commanders. Instead, it had come as the Avatar had attempted to infiltrate the spirit oasis, where to her surprise just as much as Korra's, the apparition from earlier had appeared and attacked.

Korra knew she wasn't really in this vision of the past, and so her own spirit separated from Zeruda's as she studied the entity in front of her.

But how was it possible? A spirit that took on the form of her, thousands of years before she, her parents, her grandparents, or even her great-grandparents were even a thought in anyone's eye? Was it a divine coincidence? Was this a spirit that could see the Avatar into the future? Granted, Korra did not have greyish brown skin or pointy ears; and unlike this creature, she still had blue irises and black pupils; but even then, there was still a striking resemblance.

Whatever it was, this spirit proved to be formidable enough to that defeated Zeruda in single combat, subduing her and allowing her to be captured. Suddenly, the tribe around her melted away, and Korra found herself face to face with the villain from the story. She was still too shocked or upset to really know how to introduce herself, and so she took what could best be described as "the Korra approach", which involved getting right in the target's face and demanding answers.

"Okay you," She had to stand on her tippytoes to get in Zeruda's face, for Zeruda was rather tall and imposing; while even as an adolescent, Korra was still fairly short. "Start talking."

"Do you see now why I've taken such a great interest in you, child?" Zeruda spoke with a firm, commanding tone that almost reminded her of that metalbending officer Kuvira. "I found it most curious: a humanoid spirit who could mimick bending the elements… attacked me and ended my reign over the world. And now, through the eyes of an adolescent girl nearly 4000 years after my death, I am seeing her as an incarnation of this spirit."

"That spirit ain't me though," Korra shrugged, her lip sticking out innocently, "she literally dragged me to you, so I'm pretty sure we're different."

"And yet she takes interest in you as well," Zeruda riposted, "and even then, it is not enough to stop me and your other past lives from taking great interest in you nonetheless. It seems Zoroka has taken great interest in you if she was willing to interact with you without trying to kill you."

"Zoroka?" Korra tilted her head. The name did not ring a bell.

"Apparently the thing has a name," Zeruda explained, "I do not know its origins, let alone why its chosen appearance resembles you so strikingly, but there may be a connection here. Unlike you I was not very skilled at contacting my past lives short of a few particularly wily Interregnums, and so maybe the story is in your past—in our past, Avatar Korra."

"So you're using me to find out then?" Korra frowned.

"Of course I am!" Zeruda replied, "I 'used' everyone else I came in contact with during my reign, and now I'm condemned in the same spiritual limbo-prison that 16 of my predecessors and 3 of my successors are in. I know little of Zoroka, other than that she purportedly tends to show her face and attack in times of great imbalance."

"So why didn't she attack me?" Korra tilted her head. Sure the spirit had been rough, but it hadn't outright attacked her. "And do you know if it can speak at all?"

"If it does, I've never heard it utter a word," Zeruda shook her head, "as for why it did not attack you… that is a mystery that many of us have taken great interest in. Perhaps there's a strong sense of balance inside you that many of your past lives—including myself—lacked. Perhaps it is something entirely different. Would that I knew Zoroka's motives, but alas, I do not."

"So what am I supposed to do? Why did it want me to see you?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps it arranged this meeting to explain why your Interregnum past lives have taken such a great interest in you." Zeruda suggested, "or perhaps it has its own motives entirely that just happened to coincide with some of ours. The other Interregnums view me as the culmination of their own misdeeds, and while it is true, to realize that there is an Avatar Incarnation that bears a striking resemblance to a spirit I fought thousands of years before your birth is too phenomenal to ignore. Would that I could give you more advice on that thing or what it wants, but it never spoke to me any more than it spoke to you… so you're on your own there…"

"Wait, where are you going?" Korra realized Zeruda's spirit was fading.

"I have said my part for now," Zeruda whispered, "From here it is in your hands…"

"Seriously!?" Korra shouted as Zeruda's spirit dissipated into a wisp of blue dust. "You drop that cryptic message and then just poof away like that? _Fuckkkkkerrrrrrr_ …!" Korra shook her fist in disappointment, but soon returned to her body with this new revelation. She stood up and looked around, realizing the Avatar statues had gone dark. If Zoroka was anywhere nearby, she did not interrupt Korra as she left the Avatar Chamber, and despite the rockiness of the events that went down, or the pain in her right arm and shoulder muscles, she had with her a new revelation. Zoroka—this spirit of balance, or whatever it was—was the primary reason the Interregnum Avatars had taken an interest in her. If it had existed in the past, then surely one of Korra's much older past lives might know of it. Perhaps it was older than Avatar Isikiro even, although Korra would have to find out. She had a surprisingly easy time contacting many of her past lives, and so how difficult could it be to connect with a few more?

Compassionate and caring as Korra might have been, she was also very much a thinker and a ponderer, especially when it came to delicate matters such as the Avatar, the Spirit World, or other such things, and so all in all, this information would require a great deal of mulling over before Korra would know what she wanted to do with it. As such, what she intended to do with this newfound information remained to be seen...

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 **Isikiro** _ _ _ _ _ _(Earth Kingdom, Female):_ _An Earth Kingdom woman from centuries before the Interregnum Cycle that was famous for being a pioneer and prodigy in lavabending. She was somewhat quirky in that she was very much nocturnal and that she enjoyed a great deal of meat, although most people just chalked that up as a developed affinity for the Water Tribes. While she attempted to keep the art of lavabending from spreading, she was unsuccessful in this regard, but still managed to keep most upstart would-be renegades in check throughout her reign.  
______

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 27


	38. Chapter 38: Triple-Threat Triads

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now we enter Book 2, which covers the events of the Equalist Revolution, and all that. As such, we will see several parallels to the show throughout the next several dozen chapters. Don't let the name fool you: I went with "Change" for thematic reasons, and because "Air" isn't really the theme of this book considering Korra already knows airbending at this point. The book/arc where Korra meets Zaheer and the Red Lotus again will therefore also have a different name, but we'll worry about that when we get to that point._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: TRIPLE-THREAT TRIADS**

Naga was waiting for Korra right outside the Avatar Chamber, greeting her with a forceful pin to the ground and repeated lickings of Korra's face.

"Ow, ow!" Korra laughed, "hey, easy on the right arm, girl!" Some people might have found this treatment frustrating, but Korra reveled in it and enjoyed every second. She reached into her bag and tossed Naga a treat as she got to her feet and brushed herself off, before glancing around, and out into the now setting sun.

"I think I know what drew me here this time…" she muttered, glancing around for any sign of Zoroka, but to no avail. "And it was worth the journey."

Korra spent the evening in the solitude of the deserted temple, still finding a distinct comfort in this mysterious location that she could not really find anywhere else. The Water Tribes were comforting despite her incidents there; the Earth Kingdom was vast and exciting; Republic City was a massive center of entertainment and intrigue, and while she had visited the Northern and Eastern Air Temples in some of her recent journeys, they didn't quite hold the same charm that the Western Air Temple did for her—not even in their respective Avatar Chambers.

Korra also realized that she most likely held the distinction as the only master Avatar that had never been to all four nations, considering that she had yet to set foot on Fire Nation soil. However, with the existence of the United Republic, she had *technically* been to four nations nonetheless. She wondered if that would change between the present and the time when she became a fully-realized Avatar—it was possible, because despite Korra's setbacks, she was still extremely powerful and very close to becoming a fully-realized Avatar, despite her age. Either way, it was an amusing little thought to fall asleep to.

The next day around midmorning (Korra still didn't do mornings well, since she stubbornly asserted that the morning was evil), Korra and Naga took off back to the mainland, with the intention of returning to Republic City. Despite being away so much of the time, she still paid the city an occasional visit, catching up with Asami and Bolin, an even Mako, who appeared to have softened a little bit towards Korra despite her sometimes less-than-ethical life/career choices.

It was true, what people said about Republic City. It was the place to go if someone wished to disappear; and it was part of why so many criminal gangs and organizations were able to thrive and not get caught. The metalbending police force was remarkably effective when they were able to pin down criminals, but even with the dedicated efforts of Lin BeiFong and her sister Suyin's protégé Kuvira, there was still quite the rotten underbelly in Republic City.

Korra was very little help in this regard, often doing more harm than good. She claimed that trouble seemed to be drawn to her, and while most people would write that off as a lame excuse, it seemed to hold some water.

She was excited when she saw posters of her smirking face plastered to various street corners and light posts, seeing that the advertisement for her upcoming "Avatar Gauntlet" was still well under way. She took one of the fliers and began to scan it as she walked through the city, checking in on things because Asami wasn't home at the time.

" _Ever wanted to try your hand against the Master of all Four elements in a game of modern speed and skill?"_ the poster read, _"Sign up today for The Avatar Gauntlet and see if your best teams can take on the best of the best the world has to offer, in Republic City's favourite pastime!"_

The rest of the information on the flier was mostly just technical details, dates, times, rules and regulations, and the likes. Korra realized she'd be very busy over the next few weeks given how often she was scheduled, which meant she'd at least have to speak to Butakha about this to reassure him she'd be able to make it work. Being that busy didn't bother her in the slightest; the more occupied she was, the less time she had to worry about her past coming back to throttle her again.

On the other hand, she regretted not watching where she was going, as she felt something strike the back of her head and plant her face into the concrete. She rolled onto her back to try and recover, but as she was kicking her feet out to jump back up, rock appeared around her hands, binding them and thus slipping Korra up. She grunted, using her feet to push herself into something of a leaned-back sitting position as she eyeballed her attackers. There was no time to think—it was time to act.

"Who the hell are you hoodlums?" she barked, glaring daggers at three shady looking men who were standing in front of a red Satomobile and now approaching her.

"Girlie, consider your answer carefully." A Water Tribe man in a blue-grey suit warned, "Do you think that just because… 'you're the Avatar and the world's gotta deal with it'," his tone changed to make a mockery of Korra's trademark statement, "...that you can just waltz right into Viper's territory—MY territory, and then go carousing around Republic City like you own the place?"

"Damn straight I do," Korra stamped her foot, breaking the earthen bonds and jumping to her feet with an aggressive stance. "So are you three gonna be the first ones to run the Avatar Gauntlet, or are you just gonna shriek and yap like Probending fangirls?"

"We'll see about that," the earthbender who attacked her distracted her for just long enough to allow the Viper to strike Korra's abdomen with a hard, swift bolt of water and ice shrapnel. That was going to sting a bit later.

"You picked a bad time to get lost, girlie," Viper taunted as he took another shot. "But now that you've gone ahead and shown you ain't afraid of bleeding… we're going to arrange a little meeting between you and a hospital." Whether or not Viper was ever a Probender was unclear, but he was fast and aggressive. His cronies, who bent earth and fire, also kept her on edge, and none of them seemed too concerned with collateral damage.

"You're the ones going to need a hospital," Korra met their attacks head-on, following up with a gust of wind to deflect the projectiles. "And for your sake," she continued, "I hope there's one nearby!" Korra followed her statement up with a blast of lightning that set the Triad thugs off-balance. It was rare for her to use that ability, but she always had it on reserve. Nakkoa had been good for at least one thing, despite the lasting damage she had done to Korra both physically and mentally.

The earthbender shifted the ground under Korra's left foot sharply to her left, causing her to unintentionally do the splits for a fraction of a second in a way that made her eyes pop and her teeth grit. She recovered and did a spiral flip to prevent getting a blast of fire to her face, and as she flipped backwards her hands pulled up rock projectiles which were in turn reflected by Viper. The firebender was there to meet her, proving that while thugs they might have been, the devious trio worked well enough together. The bolts of flame that hit her were not lingering, but were lighter attacks that popped at the end, with the burst effect launching Korra backwards and through the window of a shop. The thin sheet of glass stood no chance against a 160-lb Avatar colliding with it, and so unsurprisingly, it shattered on impact.

"Sorry!" Korra called out as she sprang back out and spewed a steady stream of powerful flames from her mouth to press her offensive and push the gangsters back. If she had been cut at all by the glass she was completely unfazed.

" _At least now I can say I practiced a little before the gauntlet overmorrow afternoon…"_ Korra thought to herself as she danced gracefully around a slew of rock, water, and flame that put holes in many windows and walls around them. Zaheer's deft footwork training had been one of the many useful things she had learned as well, as well as her own agility in jumps, flips, and the like. She followed up with some powerfully aggressive waterbending strikes much like the ones she used in the Probending arena, aiming them skillfully at the mobsters' projectiles and preventing them from getting a good offensive foothold. She stamped her foot to bring up a quick slab of rock, launching the firebender through a 2nd-storey window, and used airbending to blast the other two backwards towards their vehicle.

"Got any idea of who I am now, chumps!" Korra taunted, although instead of a reply, she heard the roaring of the Satomobile, which was barrelling right towards her. Her initial thought was to whip off her headband, but as the firebender made a skillful jump from the window onto the top of the car before slipping in through a window, Korra realized she was much too close of quarters to launch a combustion beam at them without hurting herself in the process. They swerved to try and hit her, but Korra launched herself over them with a barrel-roll flip, and gave them the illusion she was going to leave them alone, before removing her headband and firing off a well-aimed combustion beam towards the back of the car.

It didn't hit the vehicle, but blasted the road just underneath the back bumper with enough force to send the car spinning through the air and crashing into a building. The mobsters managed to survive, but right as Korra was about to corner them, the shadow of a large airship hovered overhead. Korra had not had too many altercations with police apart from a few that she had managed to smooth-talk her way out of, but she recognized the metalbenders and their ships.

"Police!" the called out, "freeze where you are!"

Immediately, metalbenders descended from cables and moved to apprehend the Triad members. Korra crossed her arms smugly, popping a piece of candy into her mouth as a sort of vindictive celebration, despite her wounds. The bottom of her shirt was stained red, and she was glad that her armband was on her right arm, because were it on her left arm, it would have a large bleeding cut through it.

Korra remained smugly at the scene of the crime. She recognized the Police Captain, Saikhan, but only from pictures in some local newspapers she had read. After the cops had apprehended the three Triad members, they turned to Korra.

"You're under arrest too!" Saikhan pointed accusingly at Korra.

"What do you mean I'm under arrest," Korra put her hand to her chest defensively, "They assaulted me as I was walking down the street, so I defended myself!"

"By 'defending yourself', do you mean smashing up the entire block?" Saikhan gestured behind Korra, where nary a single building's 1st floor had escaped the wrath of the four benders. A few 2nd floor walls and buildings were also damaged.

"Hey, lemme explain!" Korra moved against the police who attempted to restrain her, causing Saikhan to shoot a metal cable around Korra's arm.

" _Fuck; not that arm, please…"_ she grunted, her left arm quivering as she pulled on the cable. Tensing her muscles with that gash on her arm made it that much worse.

"You can explain all you want, down at headquarters." Saikhan answered.

Korra suddenly stopped, whistling loudly as Naga barreled over Saikhan and freed Korra from the cable in the process. The chase was on.

The police knew the city much better than Korra, but that didn't stop the feisty Avatar and her wily polar bear-dog from zigzagging through the streets to evade capture. At one point a few metalbenders attempted to sideline her, but as one approached her, Korra introduced his face to the underside of her boot, giving him a good solid kick that launched him into two of his buddies. She tore through the large park in the middle of town, looking for a less confined space in order to prevent capture, but all this really did was attract more police.

" _I am *so* not getting paid enough for this…"_ She pouted as she pressed Naga onward. So far she remained ahead of the competition, but as she moved to cross a large bridge she saw a spiderweb of cables descending for her.

"You only bend once," She mumbled, before focusing on the center of the cables and blowing them apart with a well-aimed combustion beam.

"This isn't going to be easy," Saikhan radioed Chief Lin BeiFong, "she's resistant, extremely fast, and incredibly powerful."

"Dart her if you have to," Lin replied over the radio, "Avatar or not, justice is blind."

The next motion from the police was subtle, and they pulled back. Korra raced off, vindicated that she had escaped.

However, it was all part of a scheme. Korra ran into Kuvira, who was casually patrolling an otherwise quiet street before she glanced Korra's way.

"Ahh, shit," she grunted, but all this did was get Kuvira to turn.

"Avatar Korra?" the young metalbender raised her eyebrows. "You look like you just crawled out of the bad end of a street fight."

"That's the gist of it," Korra mumbled, "and now the rest of you cops are trying to arrest me just because I might've smashed a few windows. I can pay for that easy-peasy!" It wasn't like she had anything else to spend her money on other than maybe a Satomobile.

"I'm not saying I'm going to turn you in, Avatar Korra," Kuvira began, stalling Korra just long enough for her comrades to make their move. She had been in on the plot to take down Korra, and so when Korra was shot in the back of the neck with a stun dart, Kuvira acted surprised, particularly as Korra slumped unceremoniously off of Naga and into an awkward face-down position with her hips in the air.

"You set me up," Korra grunted as she tried vainly to move, "Come on… did you really have to let me fall face-down, ass up though? This is embarrassing even for me."

"It would have been easier on all of us if you hadn't resisted and ran," Kuvira retorted, although there was a wry half-smile on her face as if she had found Korra's entire stunt rather amusing—since she did.

Naga, while initially apprehensive, seemed to sometimes have more common sense than her master to the point where she did not try to fight off the approaching police, although stayed close enough to Korra's side as if to ensure she was not mistreated as she was helped up and handcuffed before being taken away in a van. Naga followed, not necessarily trying to be stealthy, but also not causing a ruckus, almost like she knew exactly what Korra had done and that she was in fact facing justice. Kuvira made no effort to stop her—for the spectacle was also rather amusing to witness. Besides, Korra wasn't about to get the slammer for life or anything. Kuvira frankly figured the Avatar would be out of there within a couple of hours at most.

* * *

 _ **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** I've always tacked Korra's weight to be between about 150-160 pounds (~68-73kg) given her musculature. Nothing too important; I just needed a number since it comes up at least one other time between now and ch.90._


	39. Chapter 39: Metalbending Discipline

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Normally I'm not one to give warnings for small things like foul language, but this chapter is full of many more colourful words than usual, for reasons which will become obvious immediately. That said, here's how Chief BeiFong deals with a much wittier and more powerful Korra. There's no Tenzin to bail her out this time._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: METALBENDING DISCIPLINE**

Korra remained dazed and dizzy all the way to the police station, where she woke up bound to a chair to restrict her movement, and her headband had been replaced over her forehead. Her hands were cuffed, and it seemed she was mostly unable to bend. After what seemed like an eternity, Chief Lin BeiFong came to see her directly, a large folder in her hands.

"Ah yes… _Avatar_." she spoke, "We've already got quite the file on you even before today… but now multiple counts of destruction to private and city property, not to mention assault of Republic City Police officers and extensive vandalism to their equipment, but also evading arrest entirely. Young lady, you are in a whole mess of trouble, and that mouth of yours is likely only going to make things worse, so think before you speak."

"Chief," Korra began, "Let me explain something to you. When you're in a situation like that, you don't have time to think. So I thought to myself 'don't think Korra. Act'."

"So…" Lin raised an eyebrow, unamused, "you weren't thinking."

"Not at all!" Korra exclaimed, still unable to move, "I cannot emphasize how little I was thinking!"

Lin gave her an exasperated look, but did not reply.

"But in my defense, Chief," Korra continued, "I firmly believe that assault should be legal, especially if it's against Triads or if the person is a jerk."

"Thank you, Avatar Korra, for your absurd opinion which you share with no one," Lin rolled her eyes, "now, CAN IT! I bend only one element and I still manage to apprehend criminals without causing a ruckus and destroying half the city. You know all four, and so surely if you had any semblance of self-control or discipline, you could have found a much less destructive way of apprehending those Triads."

"Well then, no thanks for apprehending them at all." Korra's time with the Red Lotus had sharpened her wit and comeback skills considerably, "the next time three thugs surround a teenage girl I guess I should just get on my knees and beg for mercy then."

"Don't play innocent, girl; you know your own strength…" Lin scoffed, "and your ridiculous arsenal of powers, which was clearly unregulated."

"Oh, my bad," Korra rolled her eyes, "I forgot that being the goddamn Avatar meant learning the four elements and diversifying my skillsets. Remind me next time I'm reincarnated to only use carefully choreographed routines when I learn how to bend. It might be easier since that poor sod'll be born an earthbender."

"Just because you're some probending whiz that knows how to blow things up and throw a few lightning bolts doesn't make you some Avatar State legend, kid." Lin shook her head. "Justice might be blind but that doesn't mean it's going to turn a blind eye to crimes from the Avatar."

"Really now?" Korra quipped, "because would you look at that?" She had regained her bending, using a deft motion to uncuff herself, "It looks like if I really wanted to escape, I could." she accentuated her point by pulling up her headband. "Fortunately, I don't want to escape; I just don't want to get the slammer for trying to defend myself and accidentally causing a bit of collateral damage on the side." She covered her tattoo with her headband again.

"Even then, you're far from being Fully Realized," Lin pointed a finger right at Korra's nose, making the saucy Avatar go cross-eyed for a brief moment, "and even if you were, you can't just go waltzing through Republic City and doling out vigilante justice like you own the damn place."

"It seems you're letting the Triads to exactly that," Korra riposted, and they'd still be at it if it wasn't for… oh would you look at that… the freakin' Avatar."

There were several seconds of awkward silence, where Lin and Korra basically had a staring contest. Surprisingly, Korra did not relent, and moments after Lin blinked she spoke again.

"Why are you here, Avatar Korra?" her expression narrowed.

"Because… I want to be here?" Korra shrugged, "My best friend lives here; two of my other close friends live here; there's a shitload of opportunities for work here, I love the sports here, to the tune of getting back into the arena in two days?"

She sighed. "Look, what are you gonna do to me? I'll take the punishment like a little bitch if I have to; just don't make me miss my game. I've been waiting for months for this!"

"So it would seem," Lin mused. And idle hands clearly only know trouble. You make a formidable fighter, but you lack discipline. I plan to rectify that."

"Just dole out my punishment already instead of dangling it over my head," Korra complained, "what are you going to do to me, and whose house do I need to rebuild to get freed?"

"I plan to teach you discipline, Avatar." Lin seemed to be analyzing Korra just as hard as Korra was analyzing her; both looking for chinks in the other's armour. "You're spending the rest of the evening with me, and I'm going to teach you the way to utilize metalbending properly. Once we're done, we will consider the charges dropped—only because there was enough money in the Triad gangs' car to cover the damage expenses and then some. Be glad you caught someone worthwhile and not just some petty thug."

"Hey, I'll never say no to more bending training," Korra's tone and expression became much mellower, "I'll do what I have to do."

"You're not going to like it," The right corner of Lin's mouth curled up almost unnoticeably, "But then we shall see. Thank you for not blowing my whole office apart, by the way." With this, she flicked her wrist, and the bindings around Korra's wrists, neck, body, and feet came undone.

"How bad could it possibly be?" Korra shrugged, "oh; can I at least try and heal these wounds? They're stinging like a bitch!"

"You know healing?" Lin quipped, nodding to cue Korra that she could indeed work and heal herself now, "now that's a surprise."

"Katara taught me the basics," Korra explained as she began massaging her left arm with water, "and I learned other tricks from my uncle."

"I'll be honest," Lin quipped, "healing is the last ability I suspected you would ever have any capability for—much less talent."

"I couldn't rely on Unalaq to heal me every time the Red Lotus kicked my face in," Korra shrugged with a pout, "for how ruthless they were for me, they seemed pretty determined to make sure I was kept alive."

"I deal in justice, Avatar Korra; not torture." Lin remarked, "I might work you in the bone but I have no desire to bring you to actual harm, much less kill you."

"Well," Korra pouted as she spent a little extra time on her left arm, "that's a relief."

A few moments later and the pain had subsided from Korra's arm as she moved to her stomach, lifting her shirt slightly to clean up the ice-shrapnel wounds. They were small and so the healing processes were not overly lengthy, and so within 15 minutes Korra felt almost as good as new—albeit still sore.

"Welp, I'm ready," Korra shrugged, "Let's get started."

"Right then," Lin nodded, a very subtle sense of vindication appearing on her visage that Korra wither oblivious or indifferent to, "follow me."

 _=Several Minutes Later…=_

"Learning how to metalbend, my ass!" Korra shouted through gritted teeth. She was situated atop a small rock, her arms above her head supporting two large plates of metal, with Lin sitting in a meditative position on top of them, calmly drinking tea. "You're not even letting me metalbend these sheets!"

"You're trembling, Avatar," Lin replied casually, with a vindictive lack of regard for Korra's struggle, "focus harder and keep it up. You know the rules."

"I'd like to see _you_ try this!" Korra snapped, "Fuck, my knees! AAAAAUGH!" With a concerted force of effort, Korra tried straightening her legs and arms, trying to put less pressure on her joints as she struggled to maintain this balance.

"Metalbending will be good for you, they said…" Korra's face was red and beaded with sweat from her struggle not to drop the weight of the metal and Lin on top of her. She was pretty sure Lin weighed at least as much as she did without her armour—and so with it, it was several extra pounds. Similarly, those sheets of metal were both heavy enough to at least match Korra's body weight, if not exceed it. "MORE LIKE TORTURE LABOUR, AM I RIGHT?"

"Quit your bitching and stop slacking," Lin quipped, "you're weaker than you look."

"Fuck you," Korra's pride was injured, especially since she always used to enjoy showing off her formidable strength. As such, she pushed herself up before her eyes widened. "Wait, is that another panel? Seriously, no; dammit; Lin, I'm gonna fall; my knees are gonna explode, fuck, AAAAAUGH!" her arms and legs bent as Lin somehow managed to carefully slide another panel in between her feet and the two existing ones.

"Do you just carry these around with you? Sweet merciful Raava what did you eat; why are you so heavy… shit, shit… GAAAAAAH!"

Korra's back bent forward as she nearly faltered, and she could feel the aching strain of the weight move from her arms to her back. "Chief, my back's about to break here!"

"A wise and powerful Avatar once said…" Lin took another sip of her tea. "You gotta deal with it."

"Oh, fuck you!" Korra screamed. "HRRRR-AAAAAAH!" With the last mustering of her strength, Korra shifted the weight back to her arms and legs, relieving her back of the intense stress it was just under, "HOW… MUCH… LONGER!?"

"Until your knees give out," Lin replied casually, finishing her tea without complication despite Korra's visible and noticeable trembling.

"Are you serious!?" Korra's eyes were starting to water more from the intensity of the stress put on her body, rather than from emotional turmoil, "are you SERIOUSLY gonna break my legs?"

"Deal with it." Lin's tone was nonchalant and indifferent to Korra's plight.

"Oh fuck all kinds of this, I'm _done_!" She metalbent the panels away from her and then fell rather unceremoniously off her rock and into the grass at her feet, where she laid motionless, with her chest rapidly expanding and contracting as she tried to catch her breath, and all four of her limbs twitching involuntarily. Her normally brown face was red and glistening with sweat, her eyes were bloodshot and she was drooling slightly.

Lin was unfazed, and had managed to flip gracefully off the metal plates before Korra flung them aside. She looked down at the wearied Korra.

"It's about time," she crossed her arms, a slightly amused smirk on her face.

"About… time… for what?" Tears had actually formed in Korra's eyes, and she was legitimately crying, although this too was from the physical exertion rather than emotional.

"About time that you used metalbending." Lin replied nonchalantly.

"You told me I couldn't!" Korra coughed, still lying on her right side on the ground.

"And with your penchant for breaking the rules, I figured you were going to break it straightaway." Lin riposted. "It seems I was wrong."

"Hey…" Korra wheezed, "I might break rules, but when someone says they're going to teach me bending... I follow instructions to the letter. Clearly… a big fucking mistake." Her words were punctuated with heaving gasps for breath.

"Don't do the crime if you're not willing to do the time," Lin shrugged, "you're free to go. Watch yourself closer next time though, and try not to destroy half the city."

"That was… that was it?" Korra moaned, every joint in her body aching to the point where she couldn't even move.

"This time, aye," Lin started to walk away, "don't tempt me, Avatar…"

"You just wanted to see me suffer!" Korra shouted.

"You deserved it," Lin didn't even skip a beat, but Korra could have sworn there was a slight tone of amusement in the Police Chief's voice.

"ASS!" Korra shouted, "you're a wicked person, Chief…"

"And you're a rather vulgar little woman, aren't you?" Lin retorted. "You're welcome to stick around and sulk there as long as you want, but if you want to go home you can pick yourself up off the ground and do it yourself." She paused to glance at the sky. "It might rain. Make of that what you will."

Korra did not reply, but laid there silently for most of the remainder of the afternoon. Strangely enough, she wasn't mad; just utterly depleted and her entire body ached to the point where she wasn't sure she'd be able to move even if she wanted to. She was really glad that she had come a day early, rather than the eve of the Probending matches, because there was no way she'd be able to fight in this condition, let alone at the top of her game. It was past sundown before she mustered up enough strength to lift her arm and whistle for Naga. She was surprisingly nearby, having carefully followed Korra while being unobtrusive, and so even Lin didn't seem to mind her nearby presence while she was "teaching" Korra.

"Help me up, girl…" Korra waited as Naga nuzzled her up and onto her back, where she hung unceremoniously as Naga looked around.

"Take us home; Sato Estate." Korra mumbled.

Naturally, after they got there, Asami was the one to greet her, and had a few choice words for her as well.

"It's about time you showed back up," She jabbed, poking Korra's side more as an affectionate gesture, "You went quiet for longer than usual this time."

"Things happened," Korra shrugged, "I got assaulted and arrested, and Chief BeiFong did a number on me. Metalbending sucks."

"Is that why you're flopped so gracefully on Naga's back?"

"No respect," Korra sighed, "And Naga spites me."

Naga snorted before leaning to one side and effectively dumping Korra off into a pile at Asami's feet, before sauntering off to her usual stomping grounds behind the estate. Asami giggled.

"You really shouldn't mock her like that when you're so vulnerable," She chuckled, crouching down to talk to the mumbling heap of blue and brown that was Korra.

"Mrrgglfffmmnn…" Korra replied, her face all but attached to the ground.

"Want me to play with your hair while you tell me what happened?" Asami offered.

"Hmmmffrrgm…" Korra mumbled with a subtle nod. Asami sat down and shifted Korra around so that her head was in Asami's lap. She gently removed the beads from Korra's hair and undid her ponytail, spreading out her hair and beginning to untangle it. "So… you got arrested?"

"Yeah," Korra mumbled, "some thugs attacked me, and I might have accidentally destroyed half a city block in my zeal to take 'em down… but then friggin' Chief BeiFong… you know what she did? She pretended it was 'metalbending training'…" she launched into a detailed account of how Lin had forced her to hold her up for what seemed like hours (Korra had not exactly timed how long she was up there).

"Three metal panels AND Chief BeiFong?" Asami exclaimed once she was through, "no wonder you're always showing off your muscles." She chuckled and gave Korra's left arm a squeeze, which made Korra wince slightly. Her healing job had opatched the wound up nicely, but her muscles were still dreadfully sore from being overworked that afternoon.

"Yeah, and I'm still sore as all get-out from it," She indicated, but it was hard to be mad at Asami. "Meanwhile here's you all still being perfect and super pretty and stuff."

"Is that bad?" It was difficult to tell with Korra sometimes. She clearly envied certain facets of Asami's life, but Asami wasn't ever able to worm it out of Korra what parts she envied.

"Of course not!" Korra shook her head, "Just… I don't care why other people call you perfect. I call you that because you are—for me, anyways. I mean, not in that way? I don't think? Umm… I mean, like, you just _know_ me."

The idea that Korra's feelings for Asami might be more than just best friends (and potentially romantic) was a thought that had never occurred to her until now. Asami was beautiful, and every time Korra saw her charming smile or her shimmering perfect hair, she couldn't help but admire the way Asami took care of herself like that. Both of them had grown so much since the time they first met. Korra smiled as she remembered her little 14-year-old self trying to smooth over the awkward tension of their first meeting with little 15-year-old Asami. Now she was 17, Asami was 18, and she was noticeably taller than her. Korra wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"What are you smiling about?" Asami looked down at Korra with that calm, admiring expression she often gave.

"Just thinking about how we met," Korra admitted. "You've gotten a lot taller."

"I think all that growth went straight to your biceps instead," Asami teased.

"Damn right it did," Korra laughed. "Hey, hey! That reminds me—are you coming to my big Probending debut overmorrow?"

"The Avatar Gauntlet?" Asami raised her eyebrows, "I half-expected that you were going to miss the date. Of course I'll be there, cheering you on."

"Did Mako and Bolin sign up?" Korra mused aloud.

"They might have," Asami hummed, trying to remember, "I'll try and stay neutral on that match, but if I had to choose who to cheer for it'd probably still be the Avatar."

"You flatter me, Asami." Korra giggled, closing her eyes as Asami continued to play with her hair.

"You amuse me to no end, Korra," Asami ruffled Korra's hair if only to straighten it again, "There's never a dull moment with you around, and I'm glad to have met you."

"That… really means a lot." Korra admitted, "Not very many people have such a positive image of me. I mean sure it's my fault, but still…"

"They have to deal with it," Asami pecked Korra's forehead. "Simple as that. Now, you're burned out, and you cannot convince me otherwise. You're not going to argue with me this time when I tell you that you need rest, are you?"

"Would I really be Korra if I just went willingly?" Korra laughed.

"Don't even go there," Asami suddenly hoisted Korra into her arms, "you need the rest—tomorrow's a big day for you."

"Fine, fine… fair point, fair point." Korra admitted defeat with a sigh this time, and let Asami carry her to her room. She did not linger, but coaxed Korra to at least remove her armbands, boots, skirt, and belt before she laid down.

"There's the Korra I'm all too familiar with," Asami chuckled. Korra could move slightly, but seemed to not want to.

"Thank again, Asami.." she whispered, closing her eyes. "You're the best."

"I could say the same about you…" Asami whispered as she stepped out. Korra fell asleep almost instantly, comfortable and content—and with images of Asami's beautiful face and voice floating through her head.


	40. Chapter 40: The Confession

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _On an emotional level, Korra is a huge mess. The Red Lotus deliberately did not teach her anything about how to handle fear because they drilled it into her head that she "did not know fear". Welp, she's a teenager overwhelmed by everything that's happened in her short life, and now that she's actually known fear a few times, she has no idea how to handle it, which in turn causes her to lash out or act unusual in lieu of actually processing these fears. Fortunately for her, there's someone who wants to try and help her. Whether or not Korra will accept this help remains to be seen._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY: THE CONFESSION**

Korra was so sore and exhausted that she didn't even get out of bed until later in the evening the following day. Asami checked in on her a few times mostly to make sure she was doing okay, but overall, it seemed she was just too tired to move much.

"How do you sleep the way you do?" Asami couldn't help but ask, once Korra was 'back in the land of the living', still barefooted and wearing little more than her shirt, pants, and headband.

"Exactly however I do," Korra shrugged, "why?"

"Because earlier you were positioned so hilariously I had to capture it for you." Asami handed Korra a photograph that depicted Korra with her head and arms on the floor, one of her legs sticking up and the other to the side, one of her bare feet poking out of the blanket. Her expression as well as a barely noticeable trail of drool out of the left corner of her mouth was a sign that she was out cold and snoring, rather than staged.

"Also," she added, "you snore. Loudly."

"I… don't even know how I managed to do that," Korra admitted, cracking a smile at how hilarious her position was. "I'm an active sleeper, according to my mom though. Oh, and I'm totally keeping this, by the way."

"I think 'active sleeper' is putting it lightly." Asami left the photo in Korra's hands, "no wonder you sleep outside so often. How does Naga put up with you?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Korra nudged her. She loved the playful banter that she had with Asami. They teased each other a lot, but there was a certain unique level of understanding that Korra felt like they had, that she didn't have with anyone else. In truth she was also impressed that Asami put up with it; Korra knew that Asami's remarks were more her trying to keep up with Korra; otherwise she was a very polite and kindhearted woman who did not seem the type to tease others. On the other hand, Korra was abrasive, rough, and remarkably vulgar, and it was only through careful wording and a strong sense of understanding that she felt like she wasn't outright insulting Asami sometimes.

"Speaking of asking…" Korra continued, "A question for you, yeah?"

"Of course," Asami smiled, walking down the halls of the mansion towards the doors that led out to the side of the house where Naga usually roamed.

"I know I'm a bit brash pretty much all the time," Korra explained, following her, "but like—you know that when I jab I'm not entirely serious, right?"

"I do," Asami nodded, "Although I admit that it's only because I know you so well. If we were strangers and you said some of those things to me, I would actually be unlikely to take them too well. You come off very forceful sometimes, Korra."

"I do?" Korra's self-esteem suddenly took a huge hit with this new epiphany.

"Yes," Asami opened the door as they went outside to walk the grounds; "And I personally don't mind it, but that's because I know you. I know your quirks and antics, and more importantly, I know what you've been through, which in turn means I know how you sometimes try to deal with those pent-up emotions."

"That's…" Korra pouted, "that's a bad thing, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Asami clarified, "I just don't want to see you accidentally hurting anyone—especially not yourself."

"I'm getting better though, aren't I?" Korra asked hopefully.

"A little," Asami scratched the back of her head, "your outbursts are rarer… but you've learned to stay away from us when they happen, so I can't tell how bad they are anymore."

"I don't want you to see them," Korra shook her head, her teeth gritting, "I don't want anyone to see them. I hate myself when they happen, because I should be better than that!"

"Why?" Asami tried to get Korra to open up some more.

"Because I'm the Avatar!" Korra threw her arms in the air, "I'm supposed to be the one keeping balance in the world, not fighting a war for balance in my own damn head!"

"Do you really think the Avatar is immune to emotional conflicts, Korra?" Asami stopped, putting her hands on Korra's shoulders, "You're human, like everyone else. I'm not going to tell you to stop doubting yourself, because it's not my job—or anyone's job—to tell you how you can and can't cope with your issues. My point though, is that showing emotion is not a sign of weakness. You can get upset. You can cry. You can laugh. You can be afraid. I've seen you do all of these things, and it's natural—it's to be _expected_ , Korra."

"I'm not afraid!" Korra snapped, "I'm a little dazed; confused, sure. What's there to be scared of now though? I survived Chief BeiFong's metalbending training, and I proved that I can whoop the Triads if they try to mess with me again. The Red Lotus terrorists are all in prison, and I killed Nakkoa myself. There's nothing left for me to be * _scared*_ of, Asami."

"Korra, don't…" Asami began, "I'm not trying to make you feel weak; I'm trying to address something that's having a visibly detrimental effect on you because I care about you. I'm not trying to attack you, so you don't need to get so defensive."

Korra lowered her eyes and frowned. "I feel like we have this conversation every time I come back from somewhere," She shrugged with a sigh, "You put up with my bitching and try to straighten me out, only for me to sink back into my same stupor a couple weeks later. I know that dealing with traumatic events is hard—trust me, I know that way too well. But look at you! You lost your mom when you were 6 and I don't see you bitching and moaning about it all the time. Meanwhile I just get a couple burns and a bolt of lightning to the chest and suddenly I'm in pieces with no idea how to come to grips with what happened to me."

"Korra," Asami sighed, shaking her head, "that's… so much different. I'm not saying the loss of my mother doesn't still hurt me, but you're downplaying the fact that you were physically and psychologically _tortured_ when you were only 15 years old. Even from the way you describe being treated by the Red Lotus, it comes off as sounding almost like they were trying to prime you to be susceptible to that sort of thing, whether they intended it or not."

"Wait, you read my journal?!" Korra got a little defensive at the idea.

"I did," Asami closed her eyes. "Part of it anyways, and I apologize. I hoped to be able to try and understand you better from reading parts of it… and to try and get an idea of what you're trying to hard not to show me—or anyone, for that matter."

Korra suddenly turned, tightly seizing Asami's arm and baring her teeth at her in a surprisingly threatening manner as she moved mere inches away from Asami's nose. "Best friend or not," she snarled, "don't go rummaging through my things without my say-so. _Are. We. CLEAR_?" Her free hand balled into a fist surrounded by blue flames, and her eyes flashed threateningly. Korra liked to think that the Avatar State was one of the Avatar's instinctual methods of warning people that she was not to be trifled with, but in reality, it was a defense mechanism she brought up when she was afraid, to cover up that fear.

Realizing what Korra was doing, Asami opened her mouth for a moment as if to reply, before stopping and taking a deep breath.

"Korra?" She spoke softly, maintaining her composure as she slowly pried Korra's tense hand off her arm, "I'm going to go back inside now. Take as much time as you need to let your anger out, and then we can resume this conversation." With this, she released her arm from Korra's grip and strode back towards the mansion as Korra came back around to her senses.

"What," Korra stammered, "I'm not mad; it's just… Asami, wait!"

Asami did not relent, however, and locked the door behind her. Of course, there were plenty of other doors Korra could choose from if she really wanted to get inside, but Asami's point hit home with Korra as she stopped to realize what she had done.

She swore loudly, chaining together several vulgarities as she viciously started attacking an otherwise mundane patch of ground with fierce waterbending attacks to try and release her pent-up fury. She left a remarkable crater in her wake by the time she was done, having triggered the Avatar State at least twice as she tried to blow off steam. After her anger had dissipated, she used a few swift earthbending moves to pull up a small shelter in which she curled up and hid from the world, crying softly as the weight of her mistakes became heavier.

Asami took a few deep breaths before she was willing to come find Korra, and she waited even longer as she heard the emotionally-fuelled Avatar smashing things outside. Only after the noise had dissipated did she venture out there.

The crater Korra had created was sizable, but was fortunately out of the way. Asami admired Korra for at least making sure her destructive bending tricks weren't used to harm any structures or important parts of the estate grounds. The small stone 'fort' that stuck out in the most obvious manner was new though, and Asami knew exactly where her distraught friend was.

It was a dangerous road, being friends with Korra. She was vicious, aggressive, confrontational, and was powerful enough that few could stand a chance against her in single combat. She had a hypervigilant disposition and a crazy tendency to fly off the handle at even the slightest provocation, which usually triggered the Avatar State—making Korra all that more terrifying.

Any yet, underneath these emotional burdens, Asami caught glimpses of the caring and compassionate young woman she had met on her doorstep 3 years ago. She knew that Korra was afraid, because when she was afraid she would immediately throw up her defenses and shut everyone else out, despite her soul subtly calling out for help. Knowing what kind of wonderful person Korra was under that broken, hostile exterior was what had prompted her to emotionally invest herself so heavily in the Avatar's well-being. She cared deeply for Korra, and wanted her to be happy.

"Korra?" She called out softly as she approached the crude rock structure. Refusing to engage the Avatar when she was tempramental had been one of Asami's better life choices. Korra was extremely difficult to reason with when she got angry, and so 19 times out of 20 it was best just to walk away.

"Korra's not here right now." Korra whimpered, rolling the other way so her back was to Asami. It would have been somewhat comical had the situation and the surrounding emotional aura not been so dismal.

"Are you crying?" Asami's face twisted to one of concern.

"NO!" Korra barked, before pausing. "M-maybe…"

"Korra, listen," Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder, although Korra brushed it off, "I'm sorry I had to step away from you like that. I don't like it any more than you do."

"Just leave me alone…" Korra moaned. Her words might have demanded Asami to leave, but her tone and emotions were pleading for the opposite.

"Korra…" Asami whispered, "Look at me. I need to be honest with you, for both of our sakes."

Korra's eyes were red and her cheeks glistened, her melancholy expression bringing a pain to Asami's heart. She did not say anything, and broke eye contact with Asami a moment later.

"I care very deeply about you, Korra," Asami whispered, "but the hard truth of the matter is that you are extremely volatile. Your emotions are sometimes just… everywhere, and it's overwhelming for me. If it's overwhelming for me to deal with, I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to try and manage them. If I walk away, it's because I don't want to lash out and hurt you when you're already distraught. You don't need that kind of stress stacked on you."

"I can't help it half the time," Korra gave a dejected sigh. "I told you I wasn't worth the trouble I cause. I hate to say it, but it's true."

"No," Asami's tone grew more forceful, "I've said it before, Korra, and I'll tell you it again. Do. not. ever. say that to me again."

"Why?" the pout Korra made would have been funnier and cuter if her eyes were still not red and puffy from her crying.

"Because…" Asami took a deep breath, before taking the plunge with a rather bold statement, not fully sure how Korra would take it, "Because you are worth it to me, and I love so many things about you. You are a wonderful person under that stress, and I love _you_ , Korra—strengths, flaws, hopes, fears, and all."

"I..." Korra stammered, "Wait… you _love_ me?"

Asami took another deep breath. "Yes, Korra." she admitted, "It's… difficult for me to explain, and don't take it the wrong way… but you're more than just a friend to me. I care about you deeply, and because of that, I feel obligated to do what I can to make you happy."

"Please, no," Korra shook her head, "Don't stress yourself out trying to please me. I'm a hot mess, and as dumb as I am, if even I can see it, you better be able to as well."

"And despite that hot mess," Asami countered, "I still love you, Korra. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me or if you don't swing that way, but there are several reasons why I cherish our relationship, and this is one of them."

"I've… honestly never given it much thought," Korra admitted, rubbing her eyes, "Which way I 'swing', I mean. But honestly, when I think about it… I love you too, Asami. I've said it dozens of times before that I still don't think I'm worthy of being your friend. You're just so nice and caring and sweet and… fuck it, you're perfect, and I love you too." Without warning, Korra threw herself around Asami, burying her face into her shoulder and taking in the delightful aroma of her hair. Asami briefly rubbed Korra's back, calming the still somewhat agitated young woman as they held each other gently.

Perhaps this affection she had for Asami had been love the entire time without Korra realizing it. She didn't really care one way or the other at this point other than not wanting to let it go. There was something so soothing and relaxing about Asami's touch. Korra trembled slightly, mostly from being unaccustomed to human contact. The only Red Lotus member that had ever touched her had been Unalaq when he taught and helped Korra learn healing, but even that ended within a few months as Korra learned the ropes herself. Other than that, she was not used to this level of contact, much less on an intimate level.

"I love you so much…" Korra uttered in little more than a trembling whisper. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Asami?"

"I think it was mostly that you presented yourself at face value," Asami's hands ran up and down Korra's back and occasionally into her hair, "You wear your emotions on your arm—since you don't usually have sleeves of any kind. When you care about someone, you get really protective of them, and I admire that. I love your passion, your creativity, your wit, your humour; and your bending abilities… they are terrifying and beautiful at the same time. It's truly awe-inspiring to behold… I don't believe just anyone could harness that much power, Korra. You have a knack for quick-thinking and even quicker reactions. It's the little things… Avatar." She pulled Korra out of her shoulder to smile at her.

"I know you don't like being called Little Miss Perfect," Korra looked up at Asami, "but seriously, you're so perfect. You're like an emotional crutch for me, and I feel bad for even saying that I use you for that, I just… ugh; I'm not poetic, okay? I just… you…" She buried her face into Asami's hair and took a huge whiff, taking in Asami's relaxing scent.

"I hardly feel 'used'," Asami ruffled Korra's hair, "I like being able to be your shoulder to lean on, Korra. You're a completely different person when you're happy, and I love seeing that side of you. It reminds me of the jovial little girl that came knocking at my gate those three years ago after I nearly ran you over. They were simpler times."

"You say that like you knew you were going to say 'I love you, Korra' 3 years later," Korra quipped.

"Oh I definitely didn't know it," Asami chuckled, "but let me make myself clear: I love you Korra, and I don't regret saying that for even a second."

"Every day that I've been away from Republic City, it's on my mind," Korra admitted, before pausing, "...wait, you're going to laugh at me for it."

"Laugh at you for what?" Asami chuckled, having a shrewd idea of what Korra was about to say.

"I always used to wonder what you were thinking; what you were doing." Korra admitted, "Early on, I wondered if you would even remember me the next time we met."

"How could I forget the Avatar?" Asami chuckled, kissing Korra's forehead, "Let alone that the Avatar was a vibrant little powerhouse that has the cutest little laugh and a very genuine smile to match it? You're hard to forget, Korra—and while there might be many negative reasons some people might use as fuel against you in that regard, I remember you for who you are as a person; not your title; not your power… I remember the little girl who genuinely wanted to be my friend and that was concerned an awkward conversation would mark the end of that friendship."

"Hey, it was a valid concern!" Korra blushed fiercely, her trademark pout returning.

"It seems tame compared to some of the things you've done lately," Asami admitted, although changed the course of her thoughts as she noticed Korra's expression drop, "but no, Korra. I love you for who you are—from your best traits all the way down to your mental and emotional struggles. However little it may be, I want to help you with those struggles, Korra. I want to be there for you in those times when you just get too overwhelmed to try and manage it yourself.

"And then there's you," Korra interjected, "just straight-up freakin' _gorgeous_. Ugh, you're just so pretty and so kind and caring and I love you and stuff and I don't even know what else I should say right now I just kind of… nnnggghh…" She threw her arms up in defeat before burying herself in Asami's shoulder once again, to the chuckling amusement of the young industrialist.

"I love you." she muttered into Asami's hair, "and you gotta deal with it!"

Asami actually laughed much harder at this remark than Korra expected. "I don't imagine I'll have any trouble dealing with it, Korra." She rubbed the Avatar's back again, "Thank you."

It was cute, watching Korra stumble over her words. She didn't give herself nearly enough credit, but Korra was actually much more charismatic than she appeared to be. The fact that she was stumbling over her words and babbling like a toddler was more from her struggling to rein in her emotions around Asami, who did in fact drive her wild in the best of ways.

"No… thank you." Korra whispered, before piping up. "Hey, you gonna come see me wreck face tomorrow at the arena?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing it." Asami smiled softly, planting a small kiss on Korra's forehead, "especially not after the exchange we just had."

Korra could not properly formulate a reply, but the way her heart fluttered made it clear how she felt about the whole thing. Love… she _*loved*_ Asami. It didn't seem strange; it didn't seem unusual; it just felt… right. This was someone Korra wanted in her life as much as possible—someone she cared immensely for. She was someone that loved Korra for who she was as a person, and that couldn't care less about her being the Avatar—and while 3 years ago having her status as the Avatar being ignored might have mortally offended her, at this point in her life, it was something of a relief. There would be time for her to figure out the impacts of her entering an intimate relationship later though. For now, she simply wanted to bask in it.

* * *

 _ **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** With these confessions, this does in fact mean that Korra and Asami are "officially" in a relationship—or in layman's terms: Korrasami has gone live. Make of this what you will._


	41. Chapter 41: The Avatar Gauntlet

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Korra's amazing plan from chapter 34 finally kicks off. Also, Tahno returns. Now, I don't think he's a huge unredeemable douchebag or anything; the way I see it he's just very egotistical and extremely competitive, and since Korra is one of the few that can not only hold her own against him and his team, but also soundly whip him into submission, he's got a rivalry with her, hence their mad smacktalk. Ultimately however, I don't think they actually harbour any ill will towards each other beyond Probending defeats or the like. Just my thoughts, at least._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: THE AVATAR GAUNTLET**

Korra actually managed to wake up (relatively) early the next morning, and wasted no time in rushing to the Probending Arena to make sure she was still in the clear for the afternoon's events. Her knowledge of the streets of Republic City was still lacking, but it was improving insomuch that she only took three wrong turns and managed to correct them. Despite these holdups, she still made it to the arena in time.

"Ah, Avatar," Butakha smiled as Korra finally found him, "I almost thought you wouldn't show up and that we'd have to cancel. It's a relief for both of our sakes that you showed."

"Had a little altercation a couple nights ago that drained me," Korra was still a little short on breath from running, "Chief of Police got involved, there was a huge fire, it was pretty cool actually. Don't worry though; I'm raring to go."

"So I can see," The balding businessman put his hands together. "I'm honestly impressed you managed to wake up at all before 11."

"Normally I wouldn't," Korra flat-out admitted, "The morning is evil. I had to come a little early this time though; you had me at 11 instead of 12 for some reason?"

"Just a few formalities," Butakha explained, "See, when you and the Prison Breakers showed up last time, the buzz around the city that the Avatar had returned was all the rage for weeks. But then you vanished again, and have only surfaced sporadically since then. I figured if you planned on making this event of yours a regular occurrence, that you were here to stay for real this time—at least for a while."

"That's the plan," Korra nodded, "If I can keep steady employment I won't need to wander off and pick fights with people across the Earth Kingdom and the old Air Nomad Realms."

"Magnificent!" Butakha beamed, "I don't know if you've seen your lineup, but one of the benefits of my additional planning time was really reaching out and putting your name out there. I think a lot of people didn't even believe me when I said the Avatar would be here."

"Well here I am, in all my awesome glory," Korra put on a smug grin and flexed. "I'm ready to rock a few faces off and earn some cash."

To her delight, the time was close approaching. Butakha had decided to make it something of a public affair, with news reporters and everything there to ask the recently returned Avatar questions. For how many times she had appeared in Republic City, it seemed that ultimately, very few people recognized her unless they had seen her in action. Perhaps this was how Nakkoa and Kwan were able to lay low for so long, despite being notorious criminals. If even the Avatar, a renowned public figure, could stay hidden for so long, how much easier would it be for two sleeper agents to slip under the watchful eyes of the citizenry?

She shook the thoughts aside for now and took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she focused. This was going to be an exciting day, and as she checked herself out in her one-of-a-kind probending uniform, she couldn't help but admire it. It was black and silver, with rich purple accents where the orange, blue, or green accents would be on a normal probender's attire. Since she was the Avatar and didn't want to have all three colours, she chose a new one.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Shiro Shinobi announced as the seats began to fill up for the event, "after nearly two years of disappearing from the face of Republic City, the Avatar has resurfaced, and this time, she's going to try her hand at this game by her lonesome. As a master of four elements in one, she's got the gusto and thinks she can take on the best of the best in Republic City's favourite pastime! Will her claims ring true, or will some of her competitors dethrone her before her winning streak even begins?"

"Avatar Korra," a reporter got her attention, "Word has it that you were partially responsible for this innovative new game idea! Are these rumours true?"

"You're damn right they are!" Korra beamed, "I thought to myself, 'hey, I'm a master of four elements… if I can't get myself a probending team, I'll go and be my own Probending team!' and so here I am: your new Avatar!"

This was met with applause as she was asked another question by another reporter.

"The story of your altercation with the Triple Threat Triads has been all over the news the last few days," Korra made a mental note to read the paper more often as the reporter looked Korra in the eyes, "Are you trying to send a message to them?"

"Sort of," Korra admitted, scratching her head, "They don't own this city, and I think the citizens of Republic City should be able to go where they please without having to worry about shakedowns and violence from these hoodlums!" She had contemplated talking about dealing with them herself, but after dealing with Lin and her 'metalbending training', she reconsidered right away.

"So what brings you to Republic City?" This was a wide enough question that Korra planned to cover all points in a spur-of-the-moment speech here and now.

"Republic City is a glorious land of opportunity," Korra began, "A shimmering metropolis of entertainment and excitement…" She stammered, only for a brief moment, as a momentary glimpse of Nakkoa rushing her surged through her mind. She cleared her throat.

"And I personally think that rather than being exalted beyond my station," she continued, "that I should be seen as an equal. At the end of the day, I might still be the Avatar, but the Avatar is also only human. I mean, I'm only 17 years old for crying out loud, and despite my share of wild adventures, I want to connect with people from all walks of life. Heck, my best friend is a nonbender, and so let it not be said that they would get left out either! Bender or not, I look forward to serving you, citizens of Republic City!"

She was met with a round of applause before she continued. "And in a few minutes, I look forward to providing some damn near top-notch entertainment for you, in the form of… what did Mr. Shinobi call it?" she paused for a split-second, mostly for effect, "Right—Republic City's Favourite Pastime! Now, who's ready to watch some high-octane Probending Action!?"

Her last remarks had been unexpected but not unwelcome. Korra was bold and much more charismatic than she gave herself credit for. She was unaware of it, but Asami Sato had appeared in the stands, cheering and applauding Korra from one of the best seats in the house. She didn't want to draw Korra's attention to her, because she felt like Korra was exactly the type of person that would get distracted (and was unknowingly correct).

As the preparations were made for the initial game, however, there were still many people across the city that were tuning in through the radio. Among these, in some far corner of the city, were a group of the same masked men and women that had run into Korra a few times over the last few years. A mustachioed man shut the radio off, and turned to a man behind him.

"Amon," he spoke, "How do you wish to handle this?"

"So the Avatar has returned at last and wishes to settle down," a man in a white and red mask spoke with a level of vindictive confidence not unlike Korra's, "Don't worry Lieutenant. This simply means that we'll have to accelerate our plans."

Korra's pride was fuelled spectacularly that afternoon, proving that her braggadocio was backed by actual talent. She did not use airbending as an attack, but she was permitted to use it to bolster her already frightening speed as long as she remained in her appropriate zone. This agility was paired with legions of flips, spins, and tornado kicks, to the point where Korra's feet spent more time in the air than on the ground. Considering that Korra revelled in these abilities, she was having the time of her life. Being able to sling fireballs and earth coins alongside her bolts of water made her feel right at home.

"Four rounds in and the Avatar is so far untouchable!" Shiro announced, "Teams from all walks of life are trying their hands, but it seems the wily teen is just a bit too fast for them to actually strike her! How much stamina does she have, and what's the extent of her abilities? With this current relentless winning streak, we may never know!"

There were breaks and downtimes between sessions to let players (and Korra) catch her breath, get a drink or a bite to eat, and rest up a little bit, and during one of said downtimes, Asami met her down in one of the break rooms.

"Asami!" Korra's face lit up as rose to her feet. She had taken off her uniform and was bare-armed and barefooted, her messy hair hanging over one of her eyes. "Glad you made it!"

"You're doing incredible," Asami put her arms around Korra. "Untouchable by the sound of it."

"You're the first one that's touched me in a couple hours," Korra teased. "I plan on keeping that way at least till I get past the amateurs."

"I'll be cheering for you," Asami stole a kiss on the cheek. Korra was in love—make no mistake about it, but whether it was coincidence or just subconscious awareness, neither of them seemed to want their first 'official' kiss to be just anywhere. What occasion they were saving it for, however, remained to be seen.

Korra put her uniform back on, finishing the look with her purple-colored belt, and a helmet with a similar colored stripe down the middle. In a way it reminded Korra of just how one-of-a-kind she was, what with being the Avatar and all.

Her versatility and even her volatility served her well in the arena, almost as if the little Avatar was born for pit fighting. Her lightning-swift reflexes and reaction times had her evading most attacks, and her nimble airbending-style dodges kept her in the game much longer than normal. Her airbending itself was a very renegade style considering that she was essentially self-taught, but even then she wished that she could use it without breaking the rules. Alas, some things had to be sacrificed in the spirit of competition.

Korra also couldn't help but feel vindicated and downright smug to the point of being punchable every time she looked at the large scoreboard. On one side of the scoreboard was the word "Challengers", while the other read "Avatar Korra" and had a stylized cartoonish image of her grinning comically. Her vulgar displays of power that she performed after every victory remained, but the one she had performed when she had been on a team with Nakkoa and Kwan was still the most glorious of these—almost as if Korra restrained herself out of respect for Kwan. Her feelings regarding Nakkoa were still terribly conflicted, and instead of trying to sort them out, Korra merely buried them and focused on the situation at hand—winning this gauntlet.

The gauntlet for the day was a total of 21 rounds, and Korra went the first 8 of them without even getting hit, and was only knocked back one or two zones in a total of seven matches. There would be more teams next time, (and likely returning competitors from today) but Korra still felt a personal sense of vindication from seeing her final opponents—the White Falls Wolfbats.

"You ready to count to 37, Tahno?" Korra leered.

"Hmm, before the _Uhvatar_ goes for her first little swim?" Tahno retorted.

"The way you bicker almost makes it sound like you have a crush on me." Korra riposted with an idiotic smirk plastered across her face.

"Everyone loves the _Uhvatar_ ," Tahno flipped his hair, "But you know what I smell in here?"

"Let me guess," Korra jeered, "the smell of losers?"

"No, actually," Tahno caught Korra off-guard, "It smells like…" his nostrils flared for a moment as if he was sniffing the air again, "...teen spirit."

"Oh, it is ON!" Korra cracked her knuckles, rolled her shoulders and stretched. She didn't exactly tell this to people, but she was very sensitive about her age, even if her three best friends were all within a year or two of her. She blamed this on her sojourn with the Red Lotus, where even Kwan, the youngest member of the group (besides Korra herself), had all been more than twice her age when she had been with them. In a way, it always made her feel like she stuck out or didn't belong, even if this belief was overall irrational.

Korra took several hits this round, and was actually pushed to the final zone for the first time that day. Tahno and his team kept the pressure on her, and forced her to dance across her zone to prevent getting struck and thrown into the drink. Korra spent a great deal of the match twirling, spiraling, or corkscrewing through the air as she evaded the slew of fast-paced projectiles. The strike that had pushed her from zone 2 to zone 3 had been a well-placed header, because of course Tahno would use a headshot.

"This could be where the Avatar's 20-game streak ends, folks!" Shiro announced, "they're keeping the heat on her, and while she's playing hard to catch, they're wearing her down! Are the White Falls Wolfbats going to—no! Korra strikes back with a triple attack that throws the wolfbats back! Their waterbender is down! Their firebender is down! And there goes their earthbender! It's a knockout, and what a comeback for Avatar Korra!"

The adrenaline rush from winning the first round put Korra back at the top of her game, where she finished the match much more decisively, cheering for herself at the end with a glorious display of her power, with a particular emphasis on fierce, wild airbending tricks.

"Airbending…" Shiro Shinobi mused as the events started to close, "Now that would be an interesting dynamic to the Probending Arena if I say so myself. Quite a shame there aren't a few more of those fellows running around. Still, ladies and gentlemen, the debut of the Avatar Gauntlet goes to its host, Avatar Korra! Join us on Friday for the next exciting round of The Avatar Gauntlet, where we'll see if Avatar Korra can hold up her streak, or if she'll walk away soaked to the bone!"

Korra was fairly confident that she'd be able to maintain this routine for the three days a week that Butakha had scheduled her for; barring any external circumstances, in the which case she would telephone Butakha to alert him of any necessary changes. For now, however, she hoped to relax and revel in her victory. The winner's purse was considerably heavy, much to Korra's delight, even if she had no clue what she was going to do with all this money. Regardless, it was time to celebrate, and as Korra headed for the changing room, she wondered if she'd be able to convince her new girlfriend to join her in said celebration.

Asami was practically waiting for her once she stepped out, changed back into her everyday attire. Her exposed face and arms were noticeably red and sweaty, and her bad posture betrayed just how winded Korra was from all of that activity.

"You look like you had fun," she chuckled.

"Damn skippy I did," Korra pumped her fist, "Man, oh man I can't wait until the next game! In the meantime though, I think I've earned a little R&R." She brandished her victor's purse in her other hand, looking rather proud of herself.

"What are you going to do with all that?" Asami chuckled. Korra had proven over the last couple of years that she was rather proficient at earning money, but that she had a tendency to spend very little on it apart from candy, snacks, and the occasional knickknack or change of clothes. As such, she had amassed a rather large supply of cash, which made Asami curious as to what the Avatar planned to do with it all.

"Oh I dunno," Korra shrugged as she raided a hidden sweets pouch and stuffed her face with some of these confections, "I mean besides candy, I kinda want to take you out somewhere, but where do you take the girl who has everything, y'know?"

"Korra, you know I'm not picky." Asami ruffled Korra's hair.

"I know," Korra pouted, "but I want it to be special. A special woman deserves a special date. That's kind of common sense, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't know how inclined you are to spectate probending matches," Asami pointed out, "But the championship playoffs are happening on the days you're not playing… and I know who I'd love to have watching those games with me."

"Makes me wish my old team was still around," Korra sighed, "but if you want to watch the Probending playoffs, then we're going to watch them and I've gotta deal with it!"

Asami laughed. "You're cute when you're happy." she chuckled, being rather adamant about this belief in particular. Korra was very fun to be around when she was in high spirits.

"Oh stop, you're gonna make me blush," Korra pouted, even if her face was still red anyways.

"Hmm…" Asami paused as if to contemplate her comeback, "I think you gotta deal with it."

"Touché," Korra laughed, "and well-played."

All in all, it was a good day for Korra. The brief moment where she had been haunted by Nakkoa had been fleeting, and Korra had successfully repressed those negative feelings to deal with for another time. Knowing that her best friend loved her as much as loved her best friend also helped a lot—and was part of why Korra was walking on air the whole way out of the arena.


	42. Chapter 42: Love and Betrayal

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Despite being a highly functional young woman, Korra has some serious issues that can and do complicate her daily life. Much of it might be able to be linked back to her trauma, but it has also helped serve as a host for many other mental and emotional problems that Korra is now also dealing with/suffering from, which of course only exacerbates her struggles. In spite of her crippled emotional state, however, this Korra turned out much more intelligent, cunning and articulate than her canonical counterpart, especially at this age. Time will tell if her budding relationship with Asami will persist or not._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-TWO: LOVE AND BETRAYAL**

The announcement that the Avatar had returned and was going to linger in Republic City for the foreseeable future was met with an interesting wave of reactions. The men in the masks who hid in the shadows were still doing their work, while Probending fans continued to fill the arena on a regular basis. Even on her off days, Korra found herself coming there a lot with Asami, although she still felt like she wanted to give her a proper outing one of these nights.

Tenzin over on Air Temple Island took particular interest in knowing that Avatar Korra was in the city, primarily due to his curiosity about the young Avatar's airbending abilities. It was no mystery that she knew how to airbend, but at what level was what Tenzin wished to find out. Chief Lin BeiFong kept a close eye on her either through Kuvira and other metalbending officers, or directly, and wound up arresting Korra at least three different times. Fortunately for Korra, only one of those charges persisted, which resulted in another torturous "metalbending training session", much to the chagrin and exasperation of the feisty young Avatar.

"You're a sadist," Korra panted after spending several hours trying to support increasing amounts of weight. It did a body good, and Korra proved to be extremely strong despite her age and size, but her body always ached miserably afterwards, and while the tears she shed were from physical exertion, it still embarrassed Korra that she "cried".

"I can't just let you go when you cause that much damage, Avatar," Lin explained curtly, "And besides—one does not simply go doling out vigilante justice in my city."

"Your city!?" Korra grunted from the weight she was bearing, "Do you have the Republic City Council in your pocket or something?"

"If anyone 'has the city in their pocket'," Lin calmly drank her tea, "it would be Tarrlok, the Northern Water Tribe Councilman. I'm sure you'll meet him sooner or later, and I'd advise you not to get on his bad side. Then again, you wasted no time getting on mine."

"Given your attitude, I'd be surprised if anyone wasn't on your bad side," Korra shifted her weight, "you probably gave Avatar Aang this kind of shit too, didn't you? Wait, is that another panel? Seriously Lin; no! I take it back; I take it back, that's not gonna… fuck; shit; AAAAAAH!"

Lin did not need a verbal reply as she slid another heavy slat of metal underneath the three that Korra was already holding up. It was only after Korra swore at her again that she spoke.

"Would you like to make it five?" Lin kept that ruthless calm to her.

"Right about now I'd rather take a week in the slam." Korra quivered.

"Sadly, prison isn't an option for you, because it might do you some good," Lin riposted.

"This should be good…" Korra's words were staccatoed by her gasps for breath as she steeled her body to continue supporting the immense stress of the weight on her shoulders.

"Having heard the way you react when confined or imprisoned," Lin explained, "the last thing I want you to do is blow a hole in the Republic City jail and enable the escape of dozens of other more hardened criminals, thank you very much."

"And so you torture me with a workout designed to make my knees blow out?" Korra riposted.

"Yes," the corner of Lin's lip curled upward. "Which of course, you seem to have the power and know-how to disregard as well, but it seems that your volatile mind is able to learn some form of discipline every now and again."

"I think you just like tormenting the Avatar like your mom used to." Korra had heard stories from Aang about Toph BeiFong's old quips.

"While she undoubtedly would approve of this scene," Lin gave three taps to the side of the metal, which had become a sort of wordless indicator that Korra could put everything down again, "this was my own idea. It's not supposed to be enjoyable."

"HYAAAAA!" Korra flung the metal slabs away and collapsed on the ground, completely motionless. "Sorry that I'm powerful, I guess?"

"There's nothing wrong with power when you can control it," Lin replied, "or in your case, have enough common sense not to set everything you see on fire."

"You're the one that keeps telling me I have a lot to learn," Korra remained lying on her side, utterly exhausted from lifting and holding several times her own weight above her head for at least a couple hours, "and so I'll learn it. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I'd frankly rather you just not do the crimes at all," Lin brandished a growing thick folder that was simply labelled _"that damn kid"._

"Hey, is that mine?" Korra looked amused.

"Much to the dismay of everyone who knew Avatar Aang, yes." Lin sighed, "It's hard to believe that such a sweet-tempered man was reincarnated into such a reckless, impulsive girl."

"Bite me," Korra riposted.

"You'd enjoy it too much," Lin didn't even skip a beat.

"Says the woman who gets her kicks from torturing a teenager," Korra bit back.

"You act like an adult; so you're going to get treated like one, Avatar."

"Yeah, brutal training regimens and near-death experiences kind of force you to grow up a little fast, don't they?"

"While I do not wish to make light of the trauma you suffered, surely even you must know it does not justify your wild and destructive behaviour."

"It doesn't," Korra shook her head weakly, "but it's kind of telling when a kid's stopping more criminal thugs than the actual police."

"Avatar Korra," Lin sighed, "Like any respectable Chief of Police, I believe in Order, Stability, and Law. When some ragtag Water Tribe girl comes in and covers an entire block with blue fire, it's not something anyone can turn a blind eye to—and on that note, you might want to ease up on that a bit; blue fire has a lot of unpleasant connotations."

"They' gotta deal with it," Korra shrugged, "Once you realize how to power blue firebending, it's really hard to want to go back." That was one of Nakkoa's lessons that stuck particularly well; and Korra, being as fond of power as she was, had not only devoured it, but also found merit to it. Any time she used firebending these days, it was blue; she hadn't used "regular" firebending since sometime before Nakkoa's lessons.

"I'll see you next week sometime then," Lin riposted, in reference to fearing she'd inevitably arrest Korra again within the week.

"See ya then," Korra muttered; fully willing to accept this theory as well.

"Ideally I wouldn't have to," Lin reminded her, "but I suppose you know healing, and I suppose your girlfriend can help ease your tenseness. Congratulations on that by the way, I suppose."

"Wait, who told you about me and Asami?" Korra gawked.

"I have my sources;" Lin hummed, "but it's none of my business who you love or what you two do together. It was really just advice."

"I'm just gonna lay here a bit," Korra mumbled.

"Suit yourself," Lin shrugged, collected her things, and disappeared inside.

Fortunately this 'disciplinary meeting' had been during one of her two-day downtime periods, because Korra rested for almost the entirety of both days. Asami generally left her be, particularly since she had decided to sleep outside for most of this time.

On the other hand, with Korra's behaviour growing more erratic and her emotional outbursts becoming more common, Asami felt like she had to perform a necessary evil, and so while Korra was resting outside with Naga, she stole into Korra's room.

It was slightly untidy, but in that eccentric sort of way that made Asami pretty sure that Korra could tell her exactly where anything was. A few Probending trophies and action figures lined one of the walls, as well as some promotional fliers and posters from her "Avatar Gauntlet" that had been wildly successful. Asami shook her head as she looked around the room, realizing that Korra clearly had no concept of the importance of money, because coins and bills were scattered everywhere in little piles, with the occasional stray gold piece or banknote that dotted the small room. Surprisingly, however, most of these piles were fairly neat.

Despite all of this monetary clutter, Korra's room was actually fairly well-organized—at least to the point where her candy wrappers were all in a bin near her writing desk, and there wasn't any other trash on the floor. Korra's room was an interesting place because the types of items and even how they were organized were some of many wordless signs about the Avatar's behaviour, as well as insights into her short but incredibly storied life.

Asami paused, taking a deep, contemplative breath as she looked over at Korra's journal. She had scanned a few entries last time and Korra had exploded at her, but she felt that it was for her own good if someone knew some of the things Korra's mind was trying to bury. She studied the book's exact location, intending to return it there the moment she was done. It was rather thick though, and so Asami expected a lot of reading.

" _I'm sorry, Korra…"_ she whispered as she carefully picked up the worn old book; which, despite its condition was clearly treated with love and care as one of Korra's most beloved possessions. _"But I love you… and because I love you, I need to know what you're trying to bury that's consuming you from the inside out…"_

Asami hated it, but the fact of the matter was that Korra was a very difficult person to understand and properly deal with unless she was happy. Considering how unrealistic it was to expect anyone, Avatar or otherwise, to be happy for every waking moment, Asami wanted to learn the machinations of Korra's mind; to learn why she became so frighteningly aggressive so often, and she felt like the answer would be found in this little book.

Korra's journal was a remarkably detailed little account of the young Avatar's life, even if her handwriting left things to be desired. The first several entries were lined with apprehensive enthusiasm which only grew as she was taught more and more middling entries talked more about these mysterious "Interregnum Avatars" that Korra almost never mentioned around Asami. Little diagrams and drawings began to crop up more and more, and if her skills were anything like her doodles, Korra may have also been a very talented artist.

Nakkoa's name came up a lot, and it pained Asami to read about the suspicions Korra had had against the woman that would eventually traumatize her. Asami also blushed as she read how many times her own name came up in Korra's thoughts. Korra hadn't been joking when she had said that Asami was special to her.

The later entries became a lot darker, with wilder diagrams and eerie images of her Interregnum past lives. It was clear Korra had a remarkable obsession with these men and women that she was keeping completely under wraps, but what else was she hiding?

Paranoia—Korra's entries hinted that she was growing more and more apprehensive all the way up to where the regular entries ended: Day 548 and Day 549.

548 was normal; Korra wrote about her excitement of returning to Republic City, and the first half of 549 was her gushing about Asami and lamenting that she had to leave. The latter half of the entry though, was frightening. It took up two entire extra pages, most of which was illegible nonsense. What little Asami could make out of it was the words _"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"_ over and over again, coupled with frightening images of an Avatar in chains.

Asami shuddered, closing the book and carefully replacing it. Just by looking at her room and the items in it and there was no way anyone could tell what the Avatar was suffering through. Korra had become remarkably adept at keeping her feelings and worries to herself as she tried to prevent herself from lashing out at people, and while she had made excellent strides in this regard, it was less that she was overcoming her trauma and more that she was just burying it deeper and deeper. Korra vented much less and as such tried to deal with her troublesome emotions on her own—which of course meant she struggled and failed more often than not.

Granted, Asami also overlooked the fact that she did the same thing to a lesser degree, but perhaps that was an issue Korra could discover someday. In the meantime, Asami felt like she'd have to tackle the monster in the room, and confront Korra about it. If she was going to chastise the Avatar for keeping secrets, she couldn't hide some of her own.

Korra was right where Asami had left her last time, and she looked up with a smile as Asami approached. It struck Asami in the heart, knowing full well what she was about to do.

"Asami!" Korra actually sat up even, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Asami admitted, "I just wanted to ask you something. These… Interregnum Avatars… who are they?"

Korra's entire demeanour changed immediately, because she only ever really spoke about these characters to either herself, her more recent past lives, the Red Lotus, or Naga. Her smile was immediately replaced with a fierce look that Asami could only describe as 'downright hostile'.

"It doesn't matter who they are," Korra growled, "It's none of your business."

"Korra, I didn't poke around your things to try and invade your privacy," Asami reasoned, "I did it because I want to help you get out of that destructive emotional-suppression cycle you're subjecting yourself to. It's toxic and destructive, and I can see its effects on you."

It took a moment, but Korra suddenly sprung up, her eyes flashing as she was immediately inches from Asami, seizing her by her collar.

"I thought I told you never to look at that!" She growled, but this time Asami was ready for her, and pushed her back.

"No, Korra," Her tone grew forceful again, but Korra's raw strength even outside of the Avatar State was still much greater than Asami's, to the point where Korra forced her all the way back until they were against the walls of the estate. Asami's eyes were wide, but she was not about to relent, even as she stared Korra down as she flared herself up with the Avatar State at her back. "I'm not about to let the most important person in my life drive herself mad if I think I can do something to stop it."

"You wanna stop it?" Korra threatened, "Then stop bringing it up and leave me alone!"

"Listen to me, Korra," Asami snapped again, putting her hands on Korra's arms, "This isn't going to work between us if you're just going to explode every time someone brings up a sensitive subject. You can't just threaten your way out of every delicate situation like that, and as much as I love you, I'm not going to sit by and let you keep doing this to yourself! You can't just seal it away and pretend everything is fine and dandy and wait for the inevitable moment when it all explodes out again. You're going to end up taking it out on someone, doing something stupid that you're going to regret like you're about to do now, and that's just going to make you more miserable!"

"Will you STOP!?" Korra screamed, "I thought I could trust you! I don't know if you've noticed me over the last several weeks, but I've been busting my ass to try and get my shit together so I don't explode on you like I'm about to do, but what do you go and do? You go right along and BETRAY that trust and so now I'm angry. Guess what happens when I get angry? This whole glowy shindig I'm up to right now; that's what! You can't just expect to waltz in pointing fingers and then act all hurt and surprised when I get a bit defensive! When someone's hurt, you close the wound; you don't dig in deeper and pry it open!"

"Is that really the case?" Asami squirmed against Korra's tightening force, "Or when you have something foreign in there, do you have to pry it open to pull it out? Yes, it's going to hurt. No, you might not like it, but it's necessary for getting over that mental block you have."

"I'M the one with the mental block!?" Korra barked, "Look, I'm envious as all get-out that you're able to put your own nightmares behind you and move on. I don't have that kind of luxury because apparently I'm not strong enough! Nakkoa betrayed me, Asami. The Red Lotus betrayed me. The White Lotus REALLY betrayed me! My parents almost betrayed me too! Now my girlfriend betrays my trust and you expect me to be fucking calm over it? Why do you think I came running to you when I fled the South? It was because you were the last person I thought I could trust, Asami! Do you see now why I'm so upset?!"

Even with her eyes aglow, there were tears running down both sides of Korra's face, and she was trembling even as water began to swirl menacingly around her.

"But that's the thing!" Asami raised her voice, "You CAN trust me! Why is this such a secret to you anyways? Do you think I'm going to judge you because of some crazy nonsense your past lives did? They might be you for being the Avatar, but they aren't you, Korra. Just as you can't take credit for their achievements, you can't be blamed for their failures either!"

"It's still none of your business though…" Korra's grip relented slightly, but she still kept Asami pinned to the wall.

"Why not?" Asami narrowed her eyes, "Korra, relationships are built on trust and respect. Do you not trust me? Is that what this is about?"

"Well I sure don't anymore!" Korra retorted.

"Did you before?" Asami countered, "Or were you so busy pretending to be someone else that you thought I was going to dump you by the wayside the moment I discovered who you truly were? Korra, stop this! Seriously, you're blowing this out of proportion!"

Korra's body stopped flaring up, but her eyes remained glowing as she tried to simmer down.

"I'm not trying to hurt you…" Asami spoke softer in an attempt to coax the distressed Avatar to ease up, "I'm not the Red Lotus; I'm not Nakkoa; I'm not anyone who lied to you and said you weren't allowed to express your emotions. I'm your best friend' your girlfriend; and someone that wants to see you happy, and that loves you for who you are."

"I don't want you to see that side of me…" She trembled, "My obsession with the Interregnums, my emotional instability… my aggressive and violent reactions, my…"

"Flaws?" Asami finished her sentence for her. "Korra… The night I first said I loved you, I meant it. I said I loved you for your strengths as well as your weaknesses. Showing emotion is not a sign of weakness… and you can show me every part of you without fear of judgment. If I see something problematic, I'll address it, not throw you out and try again. It's just… every time you think you're being perceived as weak, you immediately throw up these defenses and cut everyone out. This Avatar State thing you do is an example, and it's frustrating to me because I'm not trying to use it against you; I'm legitimately just trying to help!"

"It's a reflex," Korra sighed as her eyes finally returned to normal, "Asami, you terrified me for a while back there… I have seriously nasty trust issues, and if you've read my journal you know why. I'm begging you… please… please never betray that trust for me?"

"I would never dream of it," Asami gently put her arms around Korra, "sometimes, talking about our problems with someone close to us can help us solve them. I want to help you get over this mental block so that you can realize there are people that you can still trust—and I want to be one of those people for you. I love you, Korra. Your parents love you… and come on, do you think Bolin even knows how to betray someone? Even Mako, as distant as he is, isn't really the type."

Korra moved her hands from Asami's shoulders, although she was still inches away from Asami's face considering that her hands were now just above Asami's shoulders.

"I don't know why this is so hard for me" Korra sighed, "Really… how many times can I apologize before you decide to draw the line? I just blew up at you again and how are you so calm!?"

"Emotional control," Asami explained simply, "And once again—I know you. I know that when you lash out it's more of a defensive mechanism rather than actually being angry. That you always regret it afterwards is sign enough for me."

"Hnnng," Korra gritted her teeth before pulling Asami into a rather tight embrace, burying her face into the crook of Asami's neck, "How are you… you?" she mumbled. "I love you so friggin' much and I can't even put that into words and it drives me crazy and you just..." she mumbled a few other incoherent things as her eyes watered, and she buried her face into the crook of Asami's neck as she took in her lover's tantalizing scent and nuzzled against her soft, warm skin.

"Every good relationship is built on trust," Asami sighed, leaning against the crown of Korra's head, "it's how my father and I got through our hard times… and it's hopefully how I'll be able to help you do the same."

"You… you really do love me though, right?" Korra looked up, as if unsure.

"I wouldn't have said it so many times if I didn't mean it." Asami reassured her. "Now let's see your face, Korra… show me that smile, please?"

It was weak, and very forced, but Korra gave Asami the smile she requested, and Asami returned it. There was a pause before Korra realized something.

"You know…" she quipped, "we've kind of been a couple for a few weeks now, and I don't think Mako and Bolin ever realized it."

"You want to be the one to break it to them?" Asami giggled.

"I guess I should," Korra gave a hollow laugh, "since I'm the bad guy."

"Oh, now you're just being dramatic," Asami ruffled Korra's hair.

"Am not!" Korra pouted, "But… later. I think I need a walk to clear my mind."

She paused. "But… later. I think I need a walk to clear my mind."

"Want me to come with?" Asami offered,

"Yes… but also no." Korra lowered her head. "I… think I just need a little time to clear my thoughts, you know? Clean up the mess in my head, get back to you…"

"Of course," Asami stole a peck on Korra's forehead. "I understand."

"That..." Korra paused, before pulling Asami in for another embrace and putting her head right back into her hair, "Fuck, I love you, so, SO much!" Her skill at emotional suppression was the only thing that kept her from crying on Asami's shoulder.

"And I love you too, which is why I want to help," Asami whispered, running her hands through Korra's hair the way she liked, "you've suffered through so much in so little time, and it hurts me to see your pain. But seeing you happy… seeing you happy makes me heart flutter. You have such a beautiful smile and a heartwarming laugh, and you're such a pleasant person when you're in a good mood. I hope you can find peace on your walk, Korra."

Korra muttered some incoherent things into Asami's neck before eventually pulling back and saying a brief goodbye with a smile and a wave. She left the estate dressed once again in nothing but her headband, shirt, and pants, striding along with no real destination in mind. Korra was stupidly in love with Asami, and was now fixated on this notion that she had to get a grip on herself and her reality—or that she could very well put this beautiful fledgling relationship down before it had time to truly grow.


	43. Chapter 43: In Protest of Bending

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _There's a huge Monty Python reference in this chapter and I regret nothing. In other news, however, Korra meets Tenzin a bit more properly in this chapter. While she's not moving to Air Temple Island due to her setup with the Satos, she's definitely going to pay them regular visits to the point where Tenzin and his family will become regular characters starting from here. As always, any and all feedback is appreciated and encouraged._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-THREE: IN PROTEST OF BENDING**

Korra's mind raced as she thought about 1001 different ways to pay Asami back for everything she had done. She had more money than she knew what to do with, but despite that, Asami's fortune made Korra's look like pocket change.

Still… a date. Korra had to at least do that for her. They had been talking about it for weeks now, but Korra's busy schedule had kept her occupied, as did Mako and Bolin's Probending stunts plus whatever side jobs they did. Asami seemed busy with company business as well, making Korra wonder where Hiroshi had been. He was scarcer and scarcer these days, but despite Korra's outbursts, he didn't seem to show any objection towards her. She wondered if he knew that she was dating his daughter. Korra wondered a lot of things.

She went to the large park in the center of town, to rest and enjoy the scenery. There were a lot of hobos and vagabonds here, and so Korra, in her ragtag attire that didn't even include footwear, she fit right in—or would have if her clothes weren't so lovingly well-kept.

Either way, she continued her walk without incident until she was about halfway through the park, where she heard a commotion. Curious, and always itching for a fight if she sniffed out conflict, and so the young Avatar went to go investigate the sounds of the people making the noise. It was a protest of some kind by the looks of it, with a loud fellow holding a megaphone in the front of them all, clearly stirring them up.

Korra also gasped as she saw a large picture of that masked man she had seen in an alleyway three years ago—shortly after her first meeting with Asami. She wandered over to at least find out what the man on the soapbox who clearly enjoyed being the center of attention was saying.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" he spoke, "for too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens! Join Amon, and together, we will help tear down the bending establishment!"

Suffice to say, this was not about to fly with Korra, who felt a need to speak up.

"What are you talking about?" She interrupted him. Despite her reputation, few people recognized Korra outside the Probending ring and thus it was easier for her to blend in when she went around town dressed like a hobo. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

"Oh yeah?" The protestor turned to face Korra, "let me guess… you're a bender?"

"You're damn right I am!" Korra smirked and thumbed towards her chest before pumping her fist, "Water Tribe, represent!"

"Then I bet you'd loooove to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" The sideburned man was clearly trying to provoke the teen. Korra kept her cool for the moment, but it was clear that this man was already starting to draw her ire.

"I'm really considering it," Korra crossed her arms, "but for real man? Is this what you spend your time doing; harassing teenage vagrants just because they know how to throw water at your stupid mug? Because it sounds to me like you deserve it!"

"That's what's wrong with this city!" The protestor retorted, "benders like this girl only abuse their power to oppress us!"

"Yeah, get out of here!" Some of the protestors added in chant.

"Look, bud," Korra shook her head, "I'm just as entitled to take a walk through public property as anyone. You aren't the police!"

"Ahh, but assault isn't legal," the protstor retorted in an unintentionally hilarious callback to something Korra had told Lin on the day of her first arrested, "even if the person is a jerk!"

"Well then..." Korra began before being cut off.

"And by the way, I'm not your 'bud," The man on the soapbox added.

"Well I can't just call you 'man'." Korra stuck her lower lip out.

"Well you could say Dennis," the man replied,

"I didn't know your name was Dennis." Korra shrugged, pouting again.

"Well you didn't bother to find out now, did you?" Dennis retorted.

"How did you get a name like Dennis anyways?" Korra tilted her head, her pout returning.

"Ah, ah!" Dennis exclaimed, "See how she demeans us even on a nominal basis too!"

"I'm the Avatar," Korra finally cracked, "And you gotta deal with it."

"Oy, well I didn't vote for you," another protestor quipped.

"You don't vote for the Avatar!" Korra flapped her arms in incredulity.

"Well how did you become the Avatar then?" A third protestor asked,

"I, uhh... was born as the next incarnation of the Avatar cycle, blessed by the power of the Avatar Spirit which enables me to master all four elements?" Korra scratched her head, mentally reminding herself to ask one of her past lives about the Avatar's actual origins one of these days.

"Listen," Dennis pointed at Korra, "strange spirits distributing elemental powers is no basis for a system of government! Supreme executive power derives from the mandate of the masses, not some farcical spirit mumbo-jumbo."

"I'm not even in charge of anything?" Korra gave the man a skeptical pout.

"Well you can't expect to wield supreme executive power just because some spirity thing makes your eyes glow blue now, can you?" Dennis retorted.

"What are you even talking about?" Korra gawked, "What do you mean executive power? I literally just got done saying I'm not in charge of anything!"

"I mean, if I went around saying that I was the Avatar and that I was master of all four elements they'd have put me away!" Dennis taunted, clearly going off on his own tangent.

"Will you shut the hell up for just a moment!?" Korra barked.

"Ah, now we see the violence inherent in the system!" Dennis exclaimed. "Being the Avatar just means you can beat up harmless citizens at your every whim now, doesn't it!?"

"Let me show you just what it means to be the Avatar," Korra expertly sent herself into the Avatar State as a warning sign, but did not resort to violence just yet.

"Oh!" Dennis yelled, recoiling a few steps, "Come see the violence inherent in the system! HELP! HELP! I'm being repressed!"

"Bloody peasant!" Korra lifted the man up with one arm before throwing him into a bush, her Avatar State eyes dissipating.

"Oh, what a giveaway!" Dennis poked his head from the bush as Korra stomped away, "Did you see that? Did you see her repressing me, eh? You saw it! You saw it; didn't you?"

"You're..." Korra turned around briefly before stammering, "you're oppressing yourselves!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Dennis shouted as he climbed back up on his soapbox.

Korra was gone by this point though. However, In typical Korra fashion, her day was far from being eventless, and she had barely rounded two streetcorners when she ran into a slightly familiar face. It had been years since they had actually met, but Korra still recognized Tenzin. He was a difficult man to forget, even without that trademark arrow tattoo.

"Tenzin?" her eyes lit up in a curious way.

"Korra," he exclaimed, "I almost didn't recognize you at this point."

"I guess a lot's changed in the last 5 years, hasn't it?" Korra had been 12 when she had last spoken to Tenzin, and they had only barely missed each other when Korra was 15 and fighting for her life against Nakkoa.

"That it has," Tenzin sighed, "You've grown up so much, and if your probending performances are anything to go off of, so has your power."

"You've attended them?" Korra looked surprised.

"I've watched one or two," Tenzin admitted, "but otherwise, it's usually just Air Acolytes or White Lotus Society members who listen to them on the radio."

"I guess being on the Republic City Council has kept you busy then," Korra shrugged.

"To put it lightly," Tenzin shook his head, "councilman Tarrlok has wrapped the remainder of the council around his finger, and with the Anti-Bending Revolution on the rise…"

"I met some of those bastards at Republic City Park," Korra pouted, "they're a bunch of jerks. Can you believe they tried to lecture me on the origins of the Avatar and something about executive power? Do they not realize that I don't actually wield any official political power?"

"That's a small taste of what I'm dealing with," Tenzin lowered her head. "But Korra? I wish to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what?" Korra tilted her head, "I heard you helped my parents apprehend the Red Lotus while I was off killing Nakkoa."

"I was with your father when they proposed taking you back to the compound," Tenzin admitted, "and like my father, I thought it was for the best. I was wrong, however."

"Hey, as long as I don't have to ever go back there, it's water under the bridge," Korra shrugged, "I mean, my girlfriend's here, my career's here, opportunities are everywhere here, and I have several friends here. There's so much to do and I'm all up in that!"

"It was our fault for letting Nakkoa and Kwan take you," Tenzin admitted, "We thought they had changed; that they were trustworthy."

"Well, I try to look at the bright side of that whole mess," Korra shrugged, her glum expression casting her eyes to the ground, "I learned a bunch of really powerful abilities, and somehow even picked up airbending—and the Avatar State."

"So I have heard," Tenzin nodded, "I suppose you don't really need teachers much anymore then, although I must admit I'm curious about your style."

"Wanna see it?" Korra offered, "I'm curious about Air Temple Island… it's always been so close and yet so far."

"Our original plan was to have you live there after you came of age," Tenzin indicated, "I do not know where you're staying now, but do know that you're always welcome to pay us a visit."

"I'm with my girlfriend," Korra smiled, "Asami Sato; Sato Estate."

"Girlfriend?" Tenzin gave pause, "When did this come about?"

"Well, we've been friends since I was 14," Korra explained, "but a few weeks ago we both kinda confessed our feelings for each other, and I dunno…" She scratched the back of her head. "I mean, is it weird that I'm in love with another woman or something" Such relationships were not generally considered unusual, but they were uncommon enough to sometimes cause surprise.

"Considering the antics of my sister Kya, I see no issue," Tenzin shook his head, "Others might disagree, but who are they to tell you how to live your life?"

"I knew I liked you," Korra smiled, "so hey, why the change of heart, speaking of which? I half expected you to find me, stick me back on a boat and ship me home."

"You are not the only one who still learns lessons in life, Avatar Korra," Tenzin explained, walking with Korra, "After your… unpleasant outburst… at the Southern Water Tribe, we concluded that confining you against your will was simply not an option. You are far too powerful to properly restrain or control, and as such, we have concluded that the best way to approach you is to attempt to reason with you."

"Well sure," Korra noted, "but I mean, this isn't just because of how strong I am, is it? Would your approach to me change if I wasn't as strong but I still wanted this kind of autonomy?"

"I like to think it would stay the same, but I am unsure since I cannot speak for the others," Tenzin admitted, "however, even if you're the Avatar, there are many of us that need to remember that you're also still human and that your needs and wants are as important as anyone else's. As such, this is why we wish to try and reason with you."

"Reason with me?" Korra tilted her head, "in what way?"

"I still wish to see you visit Air Temple Island," Tenzin explained, "but rather than coerce you into coming, I feel it would be better to simply extend a friendly invitation."

"And what brought this on?" an answer to this question did not occur to her.

"One of our other… endeavours," Tenzin began, leading her towards his flying bison Oogi, who would take them across the bay to Air Temple Island, "has been attempting to decipher what happened to you on that fateful evening three years earlier after our altercation with the ."

"Oh please tell me you have some leads!" Korra pleaded, "I really want to know what this problem I've had in my head is."

"One thing is certain:" Tenzin began as they climbed atop Oogi's back, "you—as well as the Avatar Spirit—are remarkably resilient. The healer at the Western Air Temple said that by all accounts you should have been dead."

"That reminds me," Korra looked up, watching the city behind her move farther and farther away, "who brought me there? The last thing I remember before… Nakkoa… was the Wulong Forest."

"If Fukui's words are to be believed," Tenzin gazed out over the bay towards the small island, "then it was Kwan herself that took you there."

"Where is she these days?" Korra's feelings for Nakkoa might have been rife with conflict, but Kwan was definitely the nicer of the two and one that Korra had far fewer negative thoughts towards. "Did she get locked up like the rest?"

"Despite her assistance, she was indeed locked up," Tenzin assured her, "It may have earned her a somewhat lighter sentence, but it seems she has quite the criminal history."

"I'm well-aware," Korra gave a hollow chuckle, "it was part of her charm in a way… but then again I'm messed up in the head so what do I know?"

"A remarkable amount, actually," Tenzin turned to her, "Despite the trauma that may have upset your emotional balance, you are a very swift learner, Korra. There's no other logical explanation for how you became so powerful in such a short time."

"Hey," Korra elbowed him, "right before I met you I was busy telling an idiot protester that bending is the coolest thing in the world—because it is!" She paused, "But I mean… I love that power and all of my abilities… but I feel kind of bad knowing that so many people are changing the way they act around me because of that."

"It's beyond our control at this point," Tenzin looked up again, "And isn't necessarily your fault. Your training was all part of a meticulous plan laid out by the Red Lotus for over a decade."

"Care to explain it to me?" Korra was leaned over the railing of the saddle, idly gazing at the waves below. "I didn't even know they were the Red Lotus until after the fact."

"From what we got out of Kwan, they wanted to mould you into a powerful force of anarchy." Tenzin explained, "The power they gave you and taught you how to use was supposed to aid you in being unstoppable. It seems on that front, they were remarkably effective."

"So you know about my tattoo then?" Korra put a hand to her forehead, which was still wrapped up with a headband.

"I do," Tenzin lifted the headband for a moment to Korra's slight surprise, but instead of reacting negatively he simply nodded to acknowledge its presence. "Bending disciplines of any kind short of bloodbending are neither good nor evil at their core; what they do for the world depends on their user. That is part of why I wish to speak to you, Korra."

"Well, if you wanted an afternoon of me at the Air Temple," Korra gestured, "here I am. Sorry I didn't dress a little better, huh?"

"Perhaps so," Tenzin didn't want to lie, "But I don't imagine your freewheeling attire will be too offensive. Air is the element of freedom after all."

"Hey," Korra glanced form Tenzin to the Air Temple that sat in the middle of the island that Oogi had just landed at, "I don't know if this is a ruse or genuine, but either way… I want you to know that your approach towards me is really appreciated, Tenzin. Seriously—it means a lot."

Korra gave him one of the warmest smiles that she had ever given anyone, to the point where only Senna, Tonraq, and Asami could ever say they had received such a warm look. It moved the old airbender in the subtlest of ways as he looked down at the wild young girl who was the literal reincarnation of his father, Avatar Aang.

Korra was fierce and rambunctious, but the way she smiled at him was the most heartwarming thing the older airbender had seen in decades apart from the smiles of his own wife and children. He was too familiar with Korra's determined looks at the compound, or the horrified and injured expressions she had worn after being so heavily traumatized. This smile, by contrast, betrayed just what kind of person Avatar Korra was at her core, and Tenzin hoped to see more of that young woman in the days to come.

"You're welcome, Korra," He put his arms around her in a fatherly manner, nodding. "Thank you for putting so much trust in me in turn."

He paused as he gestured to their destination as the two bending masters hopped off from Oogi's saddle. "And welcome..." he smiled, "to Air Temple Island."

* * *

 **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** _I know that there were some comics that went into further detail on same-sex relationships in the world of Avatar, but in my honest opinion, all of that felt extremely contrived. I mean, good on the writers for wanting to tackle what's an important issue in our society today, but I've got whole essays and arguments on why it feels very forced and out of place, and similarly, can (and would be quite happy to) explain my alternative approach instead if anyone is interested. I just don't want to write a tower of author notes bigger than the one I already have._


	44. Chapter 44: Air Temple Island

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Korra's relationship with Tenzin is surprisingly much more mature than I expected it to be, but then again, so is Korra herself. Even without her connection as the Avatar, he does still have an almost fatherly bond with her, and as such Tenzin cares very deeply about Korra and her well-being. Another important thing to watch out for in this and the later chapters, is Korra's attire. The way she dresses and carries herself may or may not be a subconscious indicator of how she's doing emotionally, for better or for worse._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR: AIR TEMPLE ISLAND**

Air Temple Island was magnificent in its own way; a miniature Air Temple that had the same freewheeling, windy vibe that Korra got from the Western Air Temple, although it also had a more social atmosphere and less of the cool, serene mystery that the upside-down western temple complex had had—and Korra did not imagine a Hall of Avatars was beneath the small complex.

"This is a nice place," Korra commented, "Not quite as cool as the Western Air Temple, but it'll do just fine I think."

"How often did you visit the Western Air Temple?" Tenzin looked intrigued. Not many people could visit it without flying there, which meant either Korra either owned an airship of some kind,. Or more likely, was just a remarkably proficient airbender.

"Over the last two years or so… about 19 times." Korra shrugged, "It's probably my 2nd favourite place in the world behind Republic City. I like to go there to be alone, or to ponder on my past lives when that kind of thing starts weighing me down too much. Oh, hey!"

It was less that Korra's attention-span was short and more that she couldn't help but smile excitedly as Tenzin's three children Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo came flying into view.

"Korra!" Ikki and Jinora exclaimed happily, "you've been gone for so long!"

'I've been everywhere," Korra chuckled, pulling all three children into an effortless embrace, "one of these days we'll have to sit down and I can tell you how the last 5 years treated me."

"You've grown so big," Jinora exclaimed as Korra set them down to look them over. Meelo, who had been just an infant the last time Korra had seen him, simply picked his nose and then started running circles around them.

"And you look so…" Jinora continued, "...wild."

"Huh, I guess I do, don't I?" Korra laughed, running her fingers through her hair and glancing down at her slightly dirty bare feet. She blamed Ghazan and Kwan, but Korra was really not sure where her penchant for going unshod so often came from, other than that it often lined up with those times she decided she didn't care about her appearance.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island, Korra?" Ikki looked up with large excited eyes.

"Well, not exactly," Korra began to explain. She was happy to visit often, but she had absolutely no desire to permanently live on an island without meat… and considering that her current living arrangements involved being with her best friend (and now girlfriend), Korra didn't exactly want to stray too far from Asami at this point in her life—especially not when the beautiful industrialist was also one of Korra's most formidable emotional crutches.

"Aww…" Ikki hung her head, although all three children had stopped to chant in unison.

"Hey, don't be sad," Korra crouched down to put a finger under Ikki's chin, "I'll be sure to visit as much as I can!"

"You know they're going to hold you to that, don't you, Korra?" Tenzin had a touch of amusement in his tone as he watched the heartwarming reunion.

"I can take it," Korra laughed as she was forced to get Meelo in a headlock to keep the squabbling youngster from pulling her hair or her clothes.

"So Korra," Jinora spoke again, "is it true that you learned Airbending without a teacher, and that you unlocked the Avatar State?"

"It is," Korra smiled, "It was crazy too… long story and stuff…" she didn't exactly want to recount the rather forceful stories of how Nakkoa had tried to kill her in both situations. She especially didn't want any of them knowing that she wasn't fully in control of the Avatar State yet, what with how it occasionally 'hijacked her" as she would put it.

"Can you show us?" Jinora's request was humble but earnest.

"Yeah, show us, show us!" Meelo chanted, with Ikki joining in a moment later.

"Alright…" Korra cracked her knuckles, rolling her shoulders and stretching, "Everyone stand back—shit's about to get crazy."

"In front of my children, Korra?" Tenzin shook his head. "Really?"

"Sorry!" Korra scratched the back of her head, "uhh, bad habit! Anyways… here goes!"

Korra took a deep breath and focused. Her trauma might not have fully left her alone but she felt confident enough in knowing that it was very rare for it to strike these days. With concerted focus, Korra entered the Avatar State, pointing her arms skyward before giving Tenzin and his family the most gloriously vulgar display of power she had ever performed since the day at the Probending Arena. The kids were all improved and awestruck, although Tenzin showed concern. Korra noticed this before he could say anything.

"Don't worry," she explained, "I usually only save those displays for when I win a Probending match. Nothing says 'I rule, you drool' like an abusive display of power after a victory."

"I see," Tenzin mused. He had expected more of that kind of Korra when he met her, but it seemed the young Avatar had actually matured rather noticeably in the last couple of years. "You exercise a remarkable amount of control."

"I try to," Korra smiled, "I mean, sometimes I forget just how powerful I am and so I try to be careful not to do too much unnecessary damage."

"I am interested to see your airbending, Korra," Tenzin remarked, changing the subject. "Without the Avatar State; I wish to see what you've picked up during your… adventures."

"Sure thing," Korra shrugged, "just gimmie a moment."

Korra took a deep breath, cleared her mind and shifted her stances, focusing her abilities into airbending tricks and techniques.

Her form was remarkably almost flawless, with light-footed steps and graceful movements that were reminiscent of the Air Nomads of old. All that time fighting wild renegades such as Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and Nakkoa had definitely kept Korra swift and alert—and these moves had also served her well thus far in the Probending Arena, even if she wasn't allowed to do any actual airbending during the games.

Her attacks however, were exactly that—attacks. Korra's airbending skills were fierce and offensive, and while she displayed great knowledge over other tricks like gliding and air spheres, it was clear that Korra had gotten extremely creative with some of them and that her primary focus was on offensive maneuvers and attacks..

"Can I get a volunteer!" she waved her hand, and Ikki sprang forward.

"Why bloodbend," Korra smirked as she began bending a large sphere of air around the little airbender, "when you can move them without hurting them!" She raised Ikki in the air for a moment before turning and relocating her several meters to the right and then dissipating the sphere. Ikki laughed, although this caused alarm in Tenzin.

"Korra," he kept his calm as Korra showed off other little tricks for the children, including one with a few small marbles. "A word if I may?"

"Oh, sure," Korra nodded, before turning to Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora, "Your dad's kidnapping me for a moment guys. I'll be right back."

"Unhand the Avatar, old man!" Meelo demanded.

"Meelo be nice to your dad," Korra laughed, scratching his bald head, "He's a nice guy."

Meelo simply blew a raspberry before wandering back towards Ikki.

Tenzin pulled Korra aside and his expression turned serious, causing Korra's to drop.

"That ability you used on Ikki…" he warned, "Where did you learn that?"

"Well," Korra mused, thinking back to the day where she was lazing around outside with Naga, but had left her candy pouch several meters away, "I just figured that if the air sphere was solid enough to ride on… that maybe it was possible to use it to carry things. It saved me having to get up and get my candy bag one day when I was too tired to move."

"You… too tired to move?" Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's possible."

"Touché," Korra laughed, "but if you think that, how about you ask Chief BeiFong about her 'metalbending training' and get back to me?"

"Mm, that might explain it," Tenzin nodded, "But I want you to understand the dangers of that ability, Korra—and that it's dangerous to use on people."

"I know, I know," Korra gestured, "I was careful; I knew she'd have enough air from the time I picked her up to the time I released her. It's not like I'd wrap a sphere around her head or anything. That would be horrifying."

"And where did that thought occur to you?" Tenzin looked her in the eyes.

"An Avatar named Zeruda asphyxiated people once," Korra remembered the vivid impression that dream had left on her, "And she learned it from Serenez, one of her predecessors."

" _The Interregnums… of course…"_ Tenzin muttered under his breath. "Korra, I am simply going to give you the same advice your mother and father have given you—please, for your sake as well as the sake of those you come in contact with—make sure not to abuse your abilities. You have an unprecedented amount of raw power at your back, and while I foresee you doing a great deal of good with it, there are those that would try to convince you to abuse it."

"...like the Red Lotus?" Korra finished his sentence for him.

"Indeed," Tenzin nodded, "Five of the most dangerous members may be apprehended and another deceased, but there are very likely others scattered across the globe."

"I'll be careful, I promise," Korra pleaded, "Honestly, if you knew how many times I blew up at my girlfriend and beat myself up over it, you'd trust me as much as she did!"

"Perhaps I would," Tenzin sighed, "Korra, I hope you aren't taking any of this the wrong way… especially since much of this isn't even your fault. The Red Lotus focused on training you with some of the most deliberately dangerous bending techniques in existence. I'm glad you haven't tried bloodbending, and I'm glad that you keep that combustion ability covered and controlled."

"Like I said," Korra tried to reassure him, "I got this. I've got a few rough patches in my life, but I've managed to keep a pretty good grip on this whole Avatar thing notwithstanding. If I was really that far out of balance I couldn't access the Avatar State like I did, yeah?"

"Not that I am aware," Tenzin tried not to think of the Interregnum Cycle that Korra had clearly developed many attachments to, intentional or otherwise. "How are you doing regarding the Interregnum Avatar Cycle?"

"I've connected with every one of them before, including Zeruda," Korra admitted, "They did some really terrible stuff, but I promise I'm not going down that road!"

" _Except that's exactly what you're doing, and you do not even see it…"_ Tenzin mused with a frown, although said nothing to Korra for a moment. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke the teen, especially since he had it on good authority that Korra turned defensive bordering on hostile when called out. "I understand," He finally spoke, "If it is okay with you at some point though, I would like to have the privilege of teaching you a few things—which reminds me: your airbending prowess is commendable."

"But…" Korra was expecting a catch.

"But it is highly aggressive, much like the rest of your styles" Tenzin warned, "Your behaviour is not wrong on its own… but surely you've learned the dangers of extremes."

"Of course!" Korra nodded, "Tenzin… please don't take this the wrong way, but I feel like you're grilling me for something that isn't there! Please just trust me on this, alright?"

"I do," Tenzin put his hands on Korra's shoulders, "But your situation is both fragile and unique. Nowhere in recorded history are there any records of an Avatar possessing such a myriad of powers and displaying them with such skill—let alone at your age. There's something different about you, Korra—something that has attracted the attention of a great many people—not all of them good."

"Well, there's a spirit that looks a lot like me except with pointed ears and greyer skin running around," Korra pointed out, "If that's what you mean."

"That… is not what I meant, but that cannot be a good omen either." Tenzin frowned, "My point is that in times past there have always been ways to halt or restrain the Avatar if something happened. With you… it seemed the Red Lotus was particularly fixated on destroying that failsafe—and that they succeeded in one of the most remarkable and unsettling ways."

"So what do I do?" Korra waved her arms, a touch of defensiveness showing through her tone, "should I just ask Avatar Aang to come back so he can take my bending away? Tenzin, I didn't ask for any of this. I was young—I'm STILL young. Bending really was—IS—the coolest thing in the world to me! Now you're telling me I got carried away and am a threat to the world?!"

"Not a threat, Korra," Tenzin spoke softly, hoping not to rile Korra up, since she was already showing signs of her aggressive defenses that she threw up at the slightest provocation. "But dangerous. The Avatar, by her vary nature, is dangerous. Even my father was the same way. All I am saying, Korra, is that your life will become more perilous as you grow older and stronger. I do not wish to see such misfortune befall you, and so I'm beseeching you to remain cautious and wary of the world around you as you go about your life."

"I will!" Korra promised, "It's hard to explain, but seeing 20 of my past lives commit some of the greatest evils the world has ever seen kind of drills that into your head. I don't wanna say that you don't understand, Tenzin… but please—PLEASE trust me! If you want to help me, then I need to be trusted. It's… kind of a big struggle for me right now."

Korra didn't realize that her eyes had watered just slightly as she dug up her rocky past with the concept of trust, both on the giving and receiving end.

"I'm sorry, Korra," Tenzin frowned, pulling her into a fatherly embrace, "Perhaps I came off too forceful and too accusatory. You are… a touch prickly about your insecurities though. I did not wish to provoke you, but I also did not want to let your issues go unnoticed and ignored. If there is anything I can do for you to help with your struggles as the Avatar, please let me know."

"And what about Korra?" Korra asked, "The Avatar gets Tenzin's help, sure—that makes sense. "But what if I somehow lost my bending tomorrow and was no longer Avatar Korra? Would you still be willing to help Korra?"

"Of course!" Tenzin reassured her, "You are not defined by the Avatar Spirit, Korra. Raava is not you, and you are not her. There are people who will try to break you; to demoralize you and dehumanize you… but remember this: when all is said and done, you are not just Avatar Korra—you are Korra. Your identity as the Avatar will only consume you if you allow it to—and I do not imagine that a girl as feisty and independent as Korra is going to let her identity tie her down."

"What if…" Korra sighed, "What if a girl as feisty and independent as Korra is afraid?"

"Then Korra is human," Tenzin explained, "Do you suppose that I never knew fear; that Avatar Aang never knew fear? Do you imagine that your parents have never been afraid? It was heartbreaking to see how terrified they were during the Red Lotus Raid, fearing that they had outlived you. Korra… it's okay to be afraid sometimes. To be betrayed by someone you thought was close to you is a difficult burden to overcome… and with the city in such turmoil and so tense, I would be more alarmed if you were not at least somewhat scared. Admitting your fears is the first step to overcoming them—and the important thing is to talk about them. If you don't talk about your fears, they can throw you out of balance."

"So… no scathing lecture about braggadocio or rampant destruction?" Korra quipped.

"Not this time," Tenzin smiled, "And hopefully it won't ever be necessary."

"No promises," Korra smiled back, throwing her arms around him, "But… thank you, Tenzin."

"I'll always be here for you if you need me, Korra." Tenzin offered, "I won't make you move here, but know that you will always have a place here, and be welcome to visit Air Temple Island at your leisure."

"I'll take you up on that offer one of these days," Korra pulled away from Tenzin, smiling. "That reminds me: you going to come watch the finale of the Avatar Gauntlet this Friday? Fun as it is, Butakha thinks that keeping it limited to parts of the year will help boost the hype."

"1,207 wins, 53 losses," Tenzin reminded her of her score over the last 5 months of playing 21 rounds, 3 days a week, "I'll have to see it for myself. Probending turned out to be an excellent teaching tool for you, Korra—much to my surprise, even."

"That's honestly where I learned a lot of those cool airbending steps," Korra admitted, "at least, I felt like an airbender with all that fancy footwork."

"And my offer still stands as well, Korra," Tenzin reminded her as she started to turn, "Whether for airbending tips, meditation techniques… or even just addressing things you want to get off my mind—I am happy to assist you in that regard."

"I'll keep that in mind, Tenzin." Korra gave him another warm smile, "Seriously… I promise I'll take you up on that offer soon—probably to the point where you'll have to start throwing me out! I'll see you later!"

Korra ran off with a skip in her step, launching herself high into the air before catapulting herself right into the bay and disappearing under the water. Tenzin was honestly too impressed at this little display to even be upset. Instead he turned his eyes to the distant probending arena, and watched after several minutes, where a small figure launched out of the bay in an impressive waterspout before shaking herself dry and taking off running.


	45. Chapter 45: The Probending Brothers

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now we also get to see a bit more of Mako and Bolin as they return more properly to the scene. They'll be much more regular/frequent characters from here on out, and both of them react differently to hearing the news about Asami and Korra's relationship. Said relationship is slightly peculiar because despite their feelings being genuine, they actually spend remarkably little time together (for the moment), mostly due to life things. Despite Korra's relationship, she still has a good platonic friendship with Bolin, which is why I tagged it accordingly. Also... Korra totally still has the Wang Fire beard bequeathed to her by Sokka. There's a story about why she has it, but that's for another time._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE: THE PROBENDING BROTHERS**

Tenzin had managed to do for Korra what she had not been able to do in front of Asami. Korra contemplated this as she wandered the streets of Republic City after swimming the full distance back to town from Air Temple Island, although she did not contemplate the idea that this effect would not be permanent. Either way, since she was kitty-corner from the Probending Arena, she decided to see if Mako or Bolin were around and say hello. She knew that Mako had gotten a job at the power plant recently, but wasn't entirely sure how Bolin spent his free hours. As such, it was hardly a surprise when she found him wearing a tacky jacket and a comically cheesy mustache, advertising his pet Fire Ferret Pabu and how he could do tricks.

"Come one, come all," Korra moved subtly, hoping that Bolin wouldn't notice her as he tried to attract attention from passersby, "See Pabu the fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril… upside-down!"

There were other tricks thrown into this arsenal as well, and it was clear the little Fire Ferret had talent, although Korra noticed that Bolin wasn't having too much success based on how many times he looked at an empty cup. Trying to make it inconspicuous, she fished out a large wad of cash from her own money pouch, walked casually by and tossed it into his cup as she passed.

Bolin was too in shock by the amount of money he had just found himself in possession of that he didn't even look up for a full 10 seconds. By the time he did, he saw a blue-clad man with a shoddy topknot, a three-pointed beard and a judgmental stare. However, even if his arms hadn't been crossed over his chest, the blue armband on the "man's" right arm was a dead giveaway.

"Korra!?" Bolin gawked, "How did… where did you get this kind of money!?"

"Korra?" The man stroked his beard, "I don't know that name my good sir. I am Wang Fire, and don't you forget it!" Of course, when 'Wang Fire' pointed 'his' finger at Bolin's nose, it revealed her chest, which, even when covered by a high-necked shirt, was still far too curvaceous to be the chest of a man.

"Nice beard!" Bolin's eyes lit up as Korra tugged on it playfully, using her free hand to undo her shoddy topknot. "You should've dressed the part better though."

"It's a lot harder to pretend to be a man when you start looking like a woman," Korra quipped, glancing down at her breasts which were much harder to hide now than they were when she was 14 and 15. She wasn't even particularly busty, but she lamented the fact that the old Wang Fire disguise she had used many times during her fast-paced mercenary career would have to be put to rest unless she decided to sacrifice breathing instead. Then again, perhaps she could improvise. She'd worry about it later.

"You're such a pretty woman though!" Bolin exclaimed, "If you can't be Wang Fire, maybe be Sapphire Fire instead?"

Korra paused as if this revelation had never occurred to her. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Bolin you're a genius!" she lifted him into a tight bear hug for a moment, and it was only after she released him that he glanced back up at her before back into the cup where the wad of cash still sat. "But seriously, which Triads did you have to kill to get this much money?"

"Remember the Avatar Gauntlet?" Korra grinned, stowing away her props and rummaging for some candy, "Well, it pays stupidly well. That's my winnings from just one day, and that was the time I hit the drink against two different teams in one session."

"Man, I wish I could be the Avatar…" Bolin sighed for a moment.

"Don't worry," Korra ruffled his hair, "Seriously. Apparently if you're some superstar athlete you get paid exorbitantly idiotic amounts of money just for doing what you enjoy doing. That cash I threw down for you is yours."

"Korra, we can't just take it like that…" Bolin began,

"Why not?" Korra shrugged, her cheek bulging with sweets, "I don't need it, and you guys kind of do. Even if I didn't live with Asami, I'd still probably have about this much money to throw around."

"How rich are you?" Bolin tilted his head,

"Eh, compared to the Sato fortune my money's still chump change," Korra shrugged again, "but I have had Asami lecture me about leaving money around."

"Man, that must be nice." Bolin sighed, lowering his head as Pabu crawled up onto his shoulder.

"Bolin, I didn't mean—" Korra stammered, "I wasn't trying to rub it in or anything."

"I know," Bolin shrugged, "but come on, a man can dream, right?"

"Hey, I said the same thing when I first met the Satos," Korra admitted, "and look where that took us, right?" She realized that she was probably going to break the news here and now. It wasn't that Korra and Asami were trying to keep their relationship a secret, as much as they simply didn't go announcing it to the world everywhere they went—and incidentally, actually spent very little time together outside the estate. Korra wanted to rectify that—she still needed to find a good place to take Asami, and hopefully have it be worthy of their first real kiss.

"Where did it take you?" Bolin asked, "you two seem close, but at the same time I hardly ever see you two together unless you're both at home."

"Well…" Korra scratched her head, "She kinda became my girlfriend… Sorry about that."

"What!?" Bolin grabbed Korra's shoulders, "You two are a couple now!?"

"Well yeah," Korra was blushing much fiercer than she was proud to admit, "I, uhh… really love her. I hope that's not going to be too problematic."

"Why would that be problematic?" Bolin shrugged, "if she's happy and you're happy…"

"Well, that does kind of move you out of the picture." Korra stammered a little. "At least in the dating and relationship scene. You… you aren't mad, are you?"

"Well… I guess I'm a little bummed," Bolin admitted, "but we can still be friends, right? Like, just regular friends who do stuff and all that without being romantic?"

"Of course," Korra put her arms around the earthbender, "I was actually about to ask you the same question. You're a great guy, Bolin… and I think our near-weekly Wednesday-night excursions to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery should still be a thing."

"Really?" Bolin's face lit up again, "I was gonna miss those…"

"I'm sure Asami will understand," Korra saw nothing wrong with having a completely platonic night out with a good friend, and Bolin was exactly the kind of guy that brought out Korra's sillier and more frivolous, carefree side. She loved that about him.

"That reminds me," she continued, "What do you think about it? About me and Asami, I mean?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed that I wasn't the lucky one," Bolin confessed, "But as far as you two are concerned? Hey, go you! I'm happy for you both, as long as you're happy."

"So it's not weird at all?" It wasn't that Korra thought dating another woman was weird, but rather, when she thought about it, it was kind of weird that they were romantically involved despite how little they actually spent time together.

"Not to me," Bolin shrugged, "if you love someone and they love you, where's the problem? I just wanted to make sure you and I could still be friends without me getting between you and Asami, especially with how busy the two of you are doing your different things. So yeah I'm cool with just being friends. No one likes a dramatic love triangle."

"Actually, I heard those are all the rage among young adult fiction writers," Korra joked, "But hey, thanks for the encouraging words of support. They didn't have anything to do with that thick wad of cash I dropped, did they?"

"What? No!" Bolin laughed, "I mean, that helps… but you know me; I can't lie to save my life! I'm sure you two will make a cute couple! Mako might handle it a bit differently, but I think we'll be worrying more about how he reacts to this money than to a relationship between two strong, beautiful, smart women…"

"Oh, stop!" Korra pushed him ,"Flatterer."

"Hey," Bolin gave a matter-of-fact gesture and a shrug, "I find women attractive…if you do too, all you're gonna get from me is encouragement!"

"I walked into that one," Korra shook her head, "But hey, let's you and me hit up the candy shop and get some goodies for the road. You down?"

"Am I ever!" Bolin shed his props and relieved Pabu of his as well. "Thanks for giving me the day off, Korra. I owe you one."

"No you don't," Korra laughed, "Seriously, I will not accept any form of repayment for that cash."

"Aww, I'm not talking about that," Bolin confessed with a laugh as he followed Korra down the road, "but one good turn deserves another and all that, right?"

"Just put it on my tab or something," Korra shrugged, "for now… candy time."

Bolin and Korra hit the nearest candy store, and then hit two others as well, ending up with large pouches of confections. Korra not-so-subtly paid for the entire lot, knowing full well that Bolin could use the money much better than she could. It was only after they finally made their runs back to Bolin's apartment, their faces jammed with candy, that they finally caught Mako, who had just gotten home from work.

"Where'd you two run off to?" He glanced from Bolin to Korra, the latter of whom was still dressed like a vagrant, "is that your dating outfit, Korra?"

"It is if I want it to be," She spoke fairly clearly despite her right cheek being swollen with confections she was in the middle of chewing, "but I wouldn't really even call it a date. All we did was grab some candy" she paused, swallowing everything in her mouth to the point where there was a large lump visible in her throat for several seconds. "But really? Can a guy and a girl not do something together without tacking on some sort of romantic inclination?"

"She's dating Asami anyways," Bolin blurted out. There was an awkward silence that followed, to the point where Korra coughed before shoving a large handful of candy into her mouth.

"Well that's…" Mako put a palm to the back of his neck, "umm… congratulations?"

"Y'don gah'a be all fo'mul n thuff…" Korra spoke through a heavily-packed mouth.

"You can finish chewing that, by the way," Mako interrupted her.

Korra paused, licking her lips as she demolished the candy and then spoke again. "I said you don't gotta be all formal about it. We can still be friends. I mean, we're friends, right?"

"I know I am!" Bolin piped up.

"Well yeah, no mystery there," Korra nudged him, before turning to Mako, "but for reals. I dunno how you feel about me, but I like you enough, Mako. That reminds me—this is for you."

Unbeknownst to Bolin, the wad of cash Korra handed him was slightly larger than the one she had given Bolin, which was less of a way of Korra playing favourites and more her knowing which of the two brothers was more responsible. Unsurprisingly, Mako was not having it.

"I can't just take your money, Korra," he pushed her hand away, "and—wait, where did you get this? It wasn't from larceny or assault or whatever, was it?"

"For reals?" Korra laughed, taking Mako's hand and placing the money in it, "No way! This is just the winnings from Sunday when I went 21-0 in the Avatar Gauntlet. I'm sure as heck not gonna use it anytime soon, so have it. You'll put it to nobler causes than I will; that's for sure."

"This is from one day?" Mako's eyes widened as he turned the stack of bills around in his hand, thumbing through them for consistency.

"Have you seen the games?" Korra crossed her arms, a smug expression taking over her face, "there's never a time it isn't a full house."

"You destroyed us each time we went against you, by the way." Mako reminded her.

"I'm the Avatar, it's kind of what I do," Korra shrugged, "but hey, consider that money prize money for lasting as long as you did. Either way I'm not taking it back, so you can either take it, or I'll give it to Bolin so he can give it to you."

"What do you want from me?" Mako always seemed a little skeptical about Korra ever since she had revealed her history as a mercenary (and her time spent doing less than savoury jobs).

"Nothing?" Korra tilted her head, "I mean seriously I don't want any recompense or anything; I'm just doing it because I want to. Hey, besides: I'm the one that's supposed to have trust issues, not you. I'm just in a good mood and had more money than I knew what to do with. I'd give it to Asami, but let's face it: that'd be like throwing a bucket of water into the ocean."

Mako still seemed hesitant.

"Come on," Korra goaded them, "maybe put it towards a gym membership so you guys don't have to train so early in the morning. Seriously, I don't know how you three do it; I wouldn't last 17 minutes with you guys there. The morning is _evil_!"

"When you aren't handed everything on a silver platter," Mako retorted, "you learn to adapt."

"Sheesh," Korra rolled her eyes, "that is SO not what I meant by that, but seriously—Bolin, tell him to keep this money or I'm going to leave a trail of it when I head home. Mako, I don't know what I did to piss you off, but how about you come clean with me. I know I'm a prickly little bitch with anger and trust issues, but what's your excuse?"

"You, actually," Mako replied, "Wherever you go, trouble seems to follow. With these Equalist hooligans running around, I figure it's only a matter of time before you get in an altercation with them, and I'd rather stay clear of them."

"If you want me to piss off, you can just say so," Korra pouted, accusingly crossing her arms.

"For now, that might be the best bet," Mako noted, "But… thank you for the cash. It's not you—it's just… complicated."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Asami and I, does it?" Korra tilted her head.

"Of course not," Mako shook his head again, "but no; Just give me some time to sort out these issues and I'll get back to you, Korra. Sorry if I make it sound like you're not wanted… there's just a lot of things on my mind right now, and I wouldn't want to concern you with them if you're already dealing with a mess of your own. I'm not trying to be rude or anything either, so sorry too if I came off as a bit more abrasive than normal."

"Oh no, no," Korra waved her hands, "Say no more, boss. I totally feel you on that one. Take your time sorting out your thoughts—I struggle with the same thing all the time. Thanks for coming with me earlier, Bolin. That was great."

"Thanks for the sponsorship!" Bolin offered his knuckles, which Korra promptly bumped. "And here's for hoping you win your Avatar Gauntlet Finale!"

"Hey thanks," Korra smiled as she waved the brothers off, "And good luck on your Probending championships too!"

Korra rounded the corner and headed down one of the halls before spiralling out the nearest window, killing her fall with a burst of air, and then taking off in a sprint towards the east. She couldn't help but wonder what was on Mako's mind that he didn't want to talk about, but honestly felt no hard feelings towards him. Maybe he was just going through a rough time and had taken out some of that frustration on her, similar to how Korra had taken a lot of her anger out on her parents back when she had been healed by Fukui at the Western Air Temple. Mako was a watchful one, and he seemed exactly like the kind of person that would avoid getting into trouble whenever possible. By contrast, Korra was exactly the kind of person that would go out and actively seek trouble, and so maybe that was it. Whatever it was, she figured it would blow over within a couple of days, and so she shrugged it off as she continued eastward.


	46. Chapter 46: Revelations

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _As the chapter title indicates, this chapter loosely follows parts of the 3rd chapter of Book One, which it shares its name with. Also, the Korrasami scene at the beginning of this chapter is actually inspired by the same piece of fanart that converted me to this ship way back in 2012 when it was still considered 's a particularly interesting dynamic to this pairing in this story that I hope to capture over the next few chapters, so if anyone's still following this story, I'd love to hear how I'm doing in that regard. There's also a chance that I might be off for the holiday season, and so if Ch.47 isn't posted next Monday, it'll likely be released on 1 January 2019, where updates will resume the twice-weekly schedule of Tuesday & Friday._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-SIX: REVELATIONS**

Korra wasn't sure what her goal was when she had first taken off, although as she passed a particularly intriguing clothing store, she suddenly had an idea of what she wanted to do.

It was not that Korra didn't know how to be fashionable or that she didn't understand the concept of hygiene, but rather that with how often she got into fights, trouble, back alleys, the ocean, and other such rough-n-tumble activities, she simply couldn't bring herself to care about her appearance too often. That was what she told herself, at any rate. However, this was one of those afternoons when she wanted to dress her best, because she was fixated on arranging a night out with Asami.

Korra realized right away that she had minimal knowledge in fashionable clothing apart from her usual everyday attire. There was no way she'd be able to surprise Asami with a pretty dress or gown without some help, and considering that of the two people that might be able to help her, that her mother Senna was far away in the Southern Water Tribe and that her old friend Kwan was still in prison, there would be no help there.

On the other hand, for how useless and annoying the Triad hoodlums were, some of them had some impeccable fashion sense. She wondered if she'd look good in one of those suits herself (or rather, something similar so she didn't get confused for any affiliation), and so she was determined to try them out.

Her appearance actually did get her stopped at the door, less because she looked like a vagrant and more because she just looked like a shady character. Fortunately, Korra had some smooth operations going on in that brilliantly broken mind of hers.

"I'm the Avatar," Or in fine, she just used her go-to excuse for everything, and to her slight surprise, it actually worked. In her defense, she wasn't about to do anything illegal, so she didn't feel all that bad about it.

The outfit Korra settled on was mostly blue, with a white dress shirt being the only article that wasn't blue. The vest, slacks, shoes, and flat cap she bought to go with it all sported the same matching dark blue colour, and as Korra tried it on, she couldn't help but strike a pose and smirk. There was only one more thing she'd need to do to complete the look…

"Gotta fix this thrice-damned hair…" Korra mumbled to herself, although efforts to do anything with it beyond her usual ponytails wound up being fruitless, and so she just bunched it into a lower ponytail with a couple of free-hanging locks on either side and called it good.

She emerged from the shop a completely different-looking woman, with her bangs and the cap helping conceal her tattoo. Slapping a stack of bills down as payment (which turned out to be more than enough), Korra took off back into the city.

Unsurprisingly, no one recognized her, although people did seem particularly less wary around her when she dressed sharp. She heard rumours of turf wars, and wondered when the next time she'd cross path with those Triad hooligans would be.

For now though… Asami. Korra made it back to Sato Estate with little trouble, and headed up to Asami's study. Much like how Asami did not enter Korra's room too often, Korra rarely poked her head into Asami's room or study either. They were lovers, but not joined at the hip; and so sometimes both of them would be home and simply doing other things.

Asami did not even notice Korra until she sat down next to her. Asami was still in her work clothes: a black and red suit that Korra thought looked rather nice on her, especially as she saw the top of a white button-up out from the lower neckline of the blazer.

Asami's eyebrows raised for only a second as she saw Korra casually sit beside her, and refrained from reacting to see what tricks the Avatar had up her sleeve; resuming reading the business reports she had been going over. For the moment Korra simply sat there watching her, leaning back with her arms behind the seats, almost as if she was going to try the old "make-a-move" trick of wrapping of her arm around Asami's shoulder, but instead Korra kind of just pouted and glanced at Asami curiously as the Avatar sighed. Asami glanced her way again, watching each little movement Korra made, but not reacting—not out of interest of ignoring Korra, but it was clear the sharp-dressed Avatar was trying to make a move, and Asami didn't want to ruin her fun.

It took a moment, but after a few further seconds of glancing at Asami with an adorable pout on her face, Korra brought one of her hands to Asami's hair, moving strands of it behind her neck until the right side of her neck was all exposed. Asami's eyes darted towards Korra, whose mellow expression concealed whatever her intent was as she slowly moved Asami's hair aside, a few strands at a time as she carefully placed them behind her ear. Korra's expression did not change however, which masked her intent for the moment.

Asami paused and glanced over to Korra, unintentionally covering her neck again with her hair. She didn't say anything and neither did Korra, but after seeing her delicate work get erased in one fell swoop, Korra gave a particularly dramatic out that forced Asami to bite her gums to keep from giggling. This was clearly a game, and there was something particularly invigorating about the silence involved. As such, she turned back to her book, going back to pretending to ignore Korra to allow her to continue. Korra gently took strands of Asami's hair and meticulously moved them behind her ear, keeping calm about it until the right side of Asami's neck was exposed. For a moment Asami watched Korra stare at her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't figure out her intentions until it was too late.

In a smooth motion, Korra leaned over and pressed her lips to the warm skin in the crook of Asami's neck, causing her to gasp slightly, and bite her lip. Korra's left arm went around Asami's shoulder to hold her there, and she held this kiss against her neck for several minutes, simply embracing Asami's beautiful scent. Korra's right hand found Asami's and she interlocked her fingers immediately before slowly pulling her face back and stealing a nibble on Asami's earlobe as she pulled back, hoping to catch the delighted smile on Asami's face before it changed. On this front she was successful, catching her biting her lip for just a split-second right as Korra pulled her lips back.

"Hey," Korra spoke softly. "You look happy."

"You look snazzy," Asami couldn't help but grin coyly at her.

"So do you," Korra licked her lips, "All dressed up and nowhere to go."

"This is my work outfit, Korra," Asami laughed, "you though…"

"Well, did you want to go somewhere?" Korra winked. "I mean, I may or may not have gotten dressed up for you…"

"Are you fine with just roaming the town?" Asami raised her eyebrows, "Or did you have a particular place in mind?"

"I wanted to go somewhere," Korra admitted, "But I wasn't able to plan that meticulously. As long as I get to be with you, I'm fine with roaming town. I don't know how well I'll be able to keep off of you though, so there's your warning."

"I'm sure the Avatar knows self-contr—OH!" Asami squeaked as Korra lunged in for another kiss to the same spot on Asami's neck her lips had been moments ago, except this time she had also bitten her softly—not even hard enough to leave a mark. Korra clutched Asami's shoulders to hold her steady as she trailed kisses from her neck to the back of her neck just above her collar. Asami was too busy fluctuating between giggling and lip-biting to try and stop her, and it was only after half of Korra's frame was over top of Asami that she started pushing her back.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture!" She laughed, squeaking again as Korra managed to nip her ear one last time before straightening her cap and acting as if nothing had happened. "You want to go somewhere now."

"Me?" Korra put a hand to her chest innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So what got you in this excited mood?" Asami tugged Korra's hair lightly.

To her slight surprise, Korra launched into an explanation of everything she had accomplished that day since waking up, and how speaking with Tenzin had helped her open up a bit on a mental block she didn't realize she had, and then how she had donated huge chunks of her Probending winnings to Mako and Bolin.

"I'd have given some to you too," Korra ended with a chuckle, "but I feel like that would be self-defeating… and I'm sure you know more about my money than I do."

"You leave it all over your room in the weirdest places!" Asami tugged Korra's left sidelock, "Seriously, I'm amazed you haven't lost it by now."

"I know where every yuan is," Korra insisted, leaning to her left as Asami tugged the lock of hair. "But yeah, that was my day. Can we go roam the town now?"

"Only because I love how happy you are right now," Asami tugged the lock of Korra's hair enough to make Korra gasp, although released it a moment later.

One of the many perks about being Asami's best friend (and girlfriend) was that they travelled in style. Korra didn't mind walking, but Asami seemed quite content to casually cruise the streets in one of her company's vehicles as the two of them bantered.

"So where are we going?" Korra asked curiously, a very genuine albeit neutral smile on her face.

"I'm not sure," Asami admitted, "Although… it seems odd for this many people to be out and about in this part of town this time of night, wouldn't you say?"

They were in a shadier district for sure, but Asami had a point. The two women pulled over and watched the people around them. Many of them were just doing their own thing, but a few disappeared down a narrow street into a warehouse district. Asami and Korra remained in the shadows, and noticed that people were congregating around one of the larger warehouses which was being guarded by a doorman.

"Odd, for an industrial sector to be open this time of night…" Asami mused, although as they leaned closer to try and get a better idea of what was being said, they heard words such as "bending", "revolution", "equality", and "the Revelation".

"Equalists?" Korra whispered. "I want to see what they're up to."

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Asami paused, "because you're literally the last person they would want at their rally, Korra."

"Not if we pretend we're among them," Korra suggested, "Let's go."

With a shrug that slightly hinted at blatant defeat, Asami followed Korra to the doors.

"This is a private event, ladies," The Doorman stopped them as they expected him to, "No one gets in without an invitation."

"I seem to have misplaced mine," Asami took the lead, "but come now, do you really suppose that the daughter of the famous Hiroshi Sato would be carousing with benders after what happened to my family?"

Korra's look changed briefly to one of concern. *Was* Asami an Equalist? Was her father one too? It was a very convincing ruse—almost too convincing.

"I've heard talk that you had the hots for that Avatar girl…" the doorman glanced from Asami towards Korra, who bit her lips to keep a straight face. Fortunately, she was able to recollect herself a split-second later and make her excuse.

"Right, I'm some spy for the Avatar," Korra quipped, her voice lower than the tone she normally used, "Come now, I don't even think the kid knows what shoes are, much less how not to look like some back-alley vagrant."

"And why would I take the Avatar to such an event anyways," Asami rolled her eyes, "My friend Zhin is far more refined than that _barbarian_ , thank you very much. I might be friends with Avatar Korra, but it's nothing like that—it's to keep her from blowing things up."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not that you're accusing me of being the Avatar," Korra scowled, "Especially not if you've studied up on the sordid history of the Avatar itself…"

"Next time don't lose your invitation, Ms. Sato," the Doorman gestured, "But I apologize for stopping you and your friend… _Zhin_."

"No worries, friend," Korra kept a remarkably suave, low tone each time she spoke, "I'm sure if the Avatar caught wind of our special gathering she would just try to set the whole place on fire… that's how she tries to solve all her problems, isn't it?"

"Ha," the doorman guffawed, "Gave me a good laugh there, woman. And to think that every time she does, she's only further proving Amon's point. The Revelation is upon us, sisters."

Korra grew much more uncomfortable as they stepped inside.

"Damn…" She whispered, "I knew people hated benders, but there's a lot of people here…"

They were gathering around a lit but empty podium, clearly waiting for someone to appear.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Asami noticed the discomfort both in Korra's tone and her very distraught expression. "Remember… stay calm, and don't expose yourself."

"I'll be fine…" Korra leaned over slightly, putting her hand on her stomach and hanging her head as if she was short on breath, "But… that was a very convincing argument out there. Was… was any of that actually true?"

"Of course not!" Asami put her arm around Korra to reassure her, "I saw what you were doing and had to play along. The Equalists may have had a good cause back in the day… but this just seems like a rally to stir up hate."

"Sorry for worrying," Korra tugged her collar, straightening her cap. "It's just… if everything we've done was just a big elaborate ruse, you'd find me dead tomorrow, no questions asked."

"Spirits no, Korra!" Asami had to stop from exclaiming too loudly, "no; it was just a rude to get past the doorman. None of that could be farther from the truth, I swear it."

"Good," Korra frowned, "I guess I'm just a bit worried… and reeling from knowing that all these people have to hate me."

"That's just it. In the eyes of these people…" Asami whispered, "you are Enemy #1. I think that gives you the right to be worried."

"I'm not scared or anything!" Korra lied rather blatantly, shoving her hands into her pockets and giving an almost comical pout.

Before Asami could answer, however, there was a loud voice-over announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," it announced, "Please welcome your hero… your saviour… Amon!"

Amon appeared from a trapdoor below the stage as the crowds went wild. There was no way anyone was paying attention to Korra or even Asami at this point apart from maybe admiring a pretty girl in pretty clothes. All eyes were on the masked man and his cronies on the stage.

"My quest for Equality began years ago," Amon began his speech without further fanfare, "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We were not rich, and none of us were benders. Like many of you, this made us easy targets for benders. Terra Triads, Red Monsoons, Agni Kais… Triple Threats… I'm sure each and every one of you know these crime lords that run this city. They did not spare me either. After failing to extort my father, one of these firebenders slew him, and took my mother… and then took my face."

There were gasps from the crowds as Amon continued.

"...And I have been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

Asami was subconsciously biting her lip, and not in the cute and somewhat arousing way she was doing when Korra was nipping her. That was a personal story that hit close to home, particularly when she thought about Shenzi brutally killing her mother.

"As many of you also know," Amon continued, "The Avatar has been mingling around Republic City lately, vulgarly showing off her power and might as a subconscious way to threaten nonbenders like us to stay in line. If she were here, I'm sure she would tell us how amazing bending is and that it helps bring balance to the world. She is wrong."

Korra tensed up, her hands clenching into tight fists. It was only when she felt Asami's firm but gentle touch against her wrist that she didn't straight up sling a fireball at Amon's face.

"The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. Even the Avatar is little more than another villain in life's play."

Amon pulled a rope and lowered a stylized image of Avatar Kuruk.

"Avatar Kuruk, the previous incarnation from the Water Tribes did nothing to keep the balance, and much like his successor half a millennium later, he spent his days showing off his power. Now tell me… anyone who has mat the current Avatar may have already noticed similarities…"

There were several boos and jeers from the crowd, and Amon continued his spiel.

"Avatar Kyoshi…" Another poster lowered, next to Kuruk's, "was responsible for two of the most corrupt organizations of benders and warriors in the last several hundred years. Good as her intentions may have been, it only gave corrupt benders more power."

The hisses, boos, and jeers grew louder and more prominent.

"Avatar Roku…" Roku's image joined Kuruk and Kyoshi, "Failed to act against Firelord Sozin—another bender, I might add, when he attempted to rule and enslave the world, putting nonbenders of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes under his boot."

Each new Avatar poster seemed to rile the crowds further and further.

"Avatar Aang…" Amon's speech continued, "Had the opportunity to slay the Firelord who sought to continue his grandfather's wicked conquest… and yet he spared him, serving only as an inspiration for my revelation. He also showed mercy to the Crime boss Yakone, who many of us still remember. Such a treacherously powerful bender who could control your very movements… such a wicked man surely does not deserve to live after the atrocities he committed against nonbenders…" There were loud boos from the crowd when Amon mentioned Yakone, "and yet in his weakness, Avatar Aang preserved his life."

Amon stepped to the side, before unravelling the final poster: a stylized and somewhat dramatized version of Korra's face that was met with the most fiery negative sentiment of the five Avatar posters Amon had revealed.

"Avatar Korra…" Amon spoke the name slowly, a clear tone of disgust in his voice, "still just a little girl, and yet she carries more power than any of us in this room. She destroyed a compound in the Southern Water Tribe that was twice the size of this facility in less than an hour. Who is to say this reckless, violent creature will not do the same to the homes and businesses of your friends and loved ones if you cross her and step onto her bad side? You wish to see the face of divine cruelty made human? Gaze upon it now!"

Korra was quietly fuming, figging her nails so deeply into her palms that she started drawing blood. It was taking every ounce of willpower for her not to just blow up and go straight into the Avatar State in an act of righteous vengeance against the man slandering her name. Asami's presence was likely the only real tether preventing Korra from taking action.

"'But Amon,' I can hear you say," Amon continued, "'The Avatar is the symbol of balance in this world! She cannot be evil!' such a farcical statement could not be more wrong. I will not go into detail about the Interregnum Avatar Cycle, but know this—at one point in history; these wicked-powerful benders were ruling with an iron fist and crushing the commoners under their domain. The Avatar is very much the enemy of a free and equal society!"

There were chants and cheers of agreement as well.

"Fortunately," Amon gestured, "the spirits who have acted as guardians of this world, and they have spoken to me. They tell me that the Avatar has failed humanity, giving me ample evidence that I have shared with you. They have granted me a power to help spread equality. What is the Revelation, you ask?" Amon paused, extending a hand, "The Revelation is a power they granted me so I could usher in a new age of balance. They have granted me the power… to take a person's bending away… permanently."

There were cheers all around Korra, but it took her a second for it to register. The thought of losing her bending; losing such an integral part of her identity, terrified her. For years Korra had just thought Amon was some pretentious fringe lunatic behind a mask, but even despite the fury that etched into her face, there was also a very clear hint of abject fear.


	47. Chapter 47: The Lightning Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Korra's not one to go down without a fight, and this iteration of Korra is particularly proud and somewhat aggressive. Amon undoubtedly will try and use that to his advantage. Fortunately, Asami knows how to handle Korra, and so whether the night ends on a good note or a bad one remains to be seen—although considering that this is where they have their first proper kiss... odds are things might turn around for the better. Also, from here on out we return to the twice-a-week update schedule of Tuesdays and Fridays; and additionally: Merry Christmas, everyone._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN: THE LIGHTNING GIRL**

"That's impossible!" Korra exclaimed quietly, "There's no way!" She was not about to admit it, but she was scared—the fact that someone could strip people of bending with such little effort made her worry about how easily she might get floored.

Of course, her and Asami's attention was diverted back to the masked man as he spoke again.

Now for a demonstration…" Amon continued, before revealing a handful of benders, all of whom looked like Triad members of some kind, where a middle-aged man in bonds was led to the middle of the stage. "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt: Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals of Republic City."

There was a loud series of boos from the crowds, although Zolt himself looked unfazed.

"Eh, boo yourselves!" he shouted.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by exploiting and abusing nonbenders," Amon continued, "but his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to keep his bending."

Zolt's bonds were undone and the man rose to his feet, taking a confident stance as some of the crowds gasped. "You're gonna regret doin' that, pal!"

Korra and Asami watched the fight between the two. Lightning Bolt Zolt lived up to his name by launching a series of powerful blasts of lightning at Amon, but the Equalist leader was too swift and nimble, evading every one of them in the same way that Korra evaded attacks in the Probending Arena. Each time Amon dodged, he moved closer and closer to Zolt until he was suddenly face-to-face with the mobster. In a deft move, Amon snatched Zolt's wrist, before the masked man pivoting and placed his hand on Zolt's forehead. Despite Zolt's hand continuing to emanate lightning, he was frozen in place at that moment, and to Korra's horror, she saw that Amon's claims of stripping bending were no joke.

The lightning crackled and fizzled away, giving way to a burst of fire which gradually became smaller and smaller before it too disappeared entirely. Amon released his grip on Zolt, who collapsed to the ground for a moment before pulling himself up to his hands and knees.

"What did ya do to me?" His arrogance had vanished from his tone, and he actually looked apprehensive, probably for one of the first times in years.

"Your firebending is gone… forever." Amon declared, "The era of bending is over… and a new era of Equality has begun!"

Asami instinctually grabbed Korra's hand, noticing her best friend's subtle trembling before it had even started. Korra paused, taking deep breaths as she tried to wrap her head around how it was possible for Amon to strip people's bending like that. She hated being afraid, much less in front of other people, and especially not in front of the girl she loved.

"Korra…" Asami whispered, not really having more to say than to offer her reassurance. Korra's own emotions and feelings surrounding this event were mixed. On one hand, she knew these were dangerous criminals who were likely getting what they deserved, but on the other hand the notion that that could very well be her—especially since she seemed to get in quite a few tangles with the Chief of Police, to say the least—scared her out of her mind.

They watched as the last four criminals were tried and done in the same way Lightning Bolt Zolt was, only none of them lasted nearly as long as he did. Korra took deep breaths to calm herself down, the cheering crowds drowning out any noise she might have made.

"Word of this event will surely spread," Amon announced triumphantly, "and even the Avatar will not be safe from this message. If she wishes to continue to abuse her bending and her position, she too will come to accept this fate—and be born anew, free of her bending. Perhaps that will be what it takes to stop her from abusing her power."

Korra had applauded herself for staying cool and calm this entire time, but now Amon had just made it very personal.

"Korra, no!" Asami tried pulling her back, but Korra was already pushing her way through the crowds, causing a stir and people around her to gasp.

"You wanna try and take away my bending?" she brandished earth and water on her hands for a moment as if to prove who she was, "Come and get me, you limp-noodled mask-faced third-rate fraud! Or are you too cowardly to face Avatar Korra in person?" Korra's eyes started glowing as well. Her control over the Avatar State had improved significantly over the last two years, and nowadays, she often flared it up more as a threat mechanism than as a reflex.

"For some reason, I knew it would come to this…" Amon's voice showed amusement, as Korra began punching and elbowing her way out of the crowds, who had tried to seize her. "Leave her!"

The crowds paused right as Korra elbowed someone hard enough to likely break their nose. Even Korra stopped when Amon spoke though.

"The Avatar has issued a challenge." He spoke again, keeping his cool, "And has tried to affront my honour. She believes I am a coward… that I wouldn't dare make good on my claims. Come, child. Either you unmask me and see if I am truly lying about my face… or perhaps I teach you a lesson on how to properly control your _bending_ …"

"This'll be good," Korra cracked her knuckles, straightening her outfit a bit as she approached Amon's stage. With a deft burst of airbending, she launched herself up onto the stage, performing several midair flips before landing gracefully on her feet across from Amon.

"Of course," Amon taunted, "you could just go back into the Avatar State and obliterate me… leveling this building and taking out most of your opposition here and now. We're certainly powerless to stop you… but think before you act, little girl. Would you really want to give the Equalist Movement so much momentum by proving our point?"

Korra growled, knowing full well that Amon's terms were handicapping her to play by his rules.

"You want some of this," Korra tipped her cap back to reveal her combustion tattoo before flexing her arms threateningly, "come and get it!"

"Passion… I admire that," Amon mused aloud, "Very well, Avatar Korra. Make your move."

For a moment, the two enemies simply circled one another, Korra's face remaining vigilant as she stared right into the eyes of Amon's mask, which concealed his expression flawlessly. Predictably, Korra made the first move, but to Amon's slight surprise, she didn't seem to be trying to get to his mask as much as she was showing off how evasive she was. Amon was fast, but Korra did in fact prove to be faster, evading Amon's approaches even as he zigzagged around her bending moves, which this time were clearly more evasive and defensive. If Korra was going to fight for her bending, she was going to protect it at any cost. Amon's offensive maneuvers were fast jabs that were clearly designed to block chi, and so it had Korra bending over backwards (literally in some cases) to avoid them. A strike that would have disabled her left arm met only the air as Korra flipped backwards onto her hands before propelling herself several feet into the air, flipping head over heels twice before spiralling back down in a series of tornado kicks to keep Amon at bay. Another aimed fight for her forehead only missed because Korra dove into a rolling dodge at the last second, pivoting around and flipping back onto her feet with such grace that her cap didn't even slip at all. She immediately followed this into a backflip, landing on her hands as she kicked bursts of flame from her feet to keep Amon from getting too close, before subsequently pushing herself back into an upright position.

"I may have underestimated you," Amon cooed as he and the teen danced around each other, "I did not expect your level of discipline from such an uncouth little girl…"

"Looks like you've gotta deal with it," Korra paused, smirking as straightened her cap, "You still ready to play again, or are you finding your prey a little too slippery for you this time?"

From the crowds, Asami kept her view fixated on Korra as Amon took Korra's challenge once again, and the two enemies created quite the show on the stage. Korra's bending moves were more to augment her movements rather than hurt or kill Amon, since she was clearly taking his words a little too seriously. Even without her bending, however, Korra proved to be far too agile, although with all of her eye-catching moves, her stamina began to deplete, while Amon's carefully calculated movements preserved more of his own strength. Asami's reaction was a mixture of awe and anger—being inspired by just how swift Korra was even without bending, but also upset with her for allowing herself to be goaded by the Equalist leader. They would definitely be talking about it tonight… unless Amon did actually strip Korra's bending here and now.

"All I need to do is wait for your _pride_ to kick in…" he taunted her, "and for you to get careless. Every bender does it, and not even the Avatar is an exception."

"I'm still waiting for you to come and get me," Korra taunted in return, making a beckoning motion with her slightly bloodied hands as Asami shook her head.

" _Korra, you idiot…"_ she thought to herself, _"he's putting you on strings!"_

Whether prophetic or mere educated guessing, Amon did actually manage to get right up to Korra's face a moment later and put her on the defensive. Korra moved much more carefully, with Amon practically breathing down her neck, she slipped up and gave him just enough time to seize her hand. He twisted her right arm back in the same way that he had done to Lightning Bolt Zolt, causing a brief expression of abject horror to appear on Korra's face.

"As many of you know," Amon announced, keeping his grip on Korra's wrist as he raised it into the air, forcing Korra to stand next to him, "the Avatar also possesses the mythical ability to remove the bending of those who would abuse their power. Our little dance has given me a revelation of my own. Perhaps there can be reasoning between us. Now that she is aware that not even she can run… perhaps she will do as she promised long ago, and work alongside nonbenders to achieve freedom and equality for all."

He paused, noticing Korra's irate expression, "Or… she could of course just be performing a ruse, waiting for the right moment to annihilate the entire movement—and anyone else who dares stand in her way. The choice is hers…"

There was cheering from the crowds, as Amon leaned up to Korra.

" _Your bending is safe, for now..."_ he whispered. _"I am saving you… for last."_

With this, he released Korra's arm and let her leave in relative peace. She was heckled by the crowds almost the entire way out, and so she sprinted outside to get a breath of the fresh evening air. The rally continued without her, but Amon had made his point.

Asami found her a few minutes later, and she looked cross.

"Korra, seriously?!" She snatched up her hands, "You walked right into his hands back there, and you know it!"

"He's trying to smear me," Korra fumed, "what would you do if a competitor tried to frame your dad as a villain? What would you do if someone tried to label you or someone you loved as a terrorist, just to get back at you?"

This time, and even to Korra's surprise, Asami gave pause.

"Korra," she sighed, "I was worried for you. You looked terrified before you raced up there, and what happened to your hands?"

Both of Korra's hands were smeared with blood, which oozed out of four distinctly-patterned slits in the center of her palms.

"I wasn't scared," Korra lied, "Just really tense. I guess I kind of dug my nails a bit too deep into my palms." Korra's nails weren't even long at all, which made the statement even more impressive albeit still unsettling.

Asami stared Korra down, knowing full well that Korra was lying.

"Okay… I was scared." She sighed, lowering her head. "I am scared. Bending's the coolest thing in the world to me, and the idea that someone could take that from me… I'm really kind of amazed the Avatar State didn't hijack me there…"

"Perhaps it goes to show that you're improving," Asami put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "and seriously, how are you that fast?"

"I've always just kind of trained that way," Korra shrugged, "and it seems it was the right idea. Right now I just wanna get out of here… we clearly took a wrong turn somewhere."

"I'm sorry for that," Asami sighed as they went back to their car, which remained untouched, "you were so happy too before we came here…"

"It's my fault for deciding to go in there," Korra admitted as they drove home, "although maybe it was for the best that I know about my enemy."

She paused, thinking of all the things they said to try and get inside. "Hey, about the stuff at the door…" Her face showed concern.

"All false, of course," Asami smiled reassuringly, "The Equalists might have a good message at their core, and stopping rogue benders like those mobsters would make Republic City a much better place, but they can't just lump everyone who bends in that category. It's not fair to people like you, Korra—people who do good in their lives."

"What good have I done besides destroying things," Korra thought back to what Amon had said when he villainized the Avatar, "well, besides meeting you."

"There's that," Asami smiled, "but even then, Korra, you're only 17. No one's expecting you to singlehandedly save the world, let alone Republic City. The Equalist Revolution will be dealt with in time, and while you might be a major player in taking these criminals down, you won't be alone. I promise you that much."

"I'm almost 18!" Korra pouted, still sensitive about her age, which to Asami made no sense considering there was just under a year's difference between them.

"18 or not, you aren't expected to do it all on your own." Asami replied.

"Still…" korra crossed her arms and pouted again.

"By the way, you make that suit look good, Korra." Asami couldn't pay full attention to it since she was driving, but she'd be paying a lot of attention shortly, "you should wear it more often."

"I gotta keep up the vagrant look too though," Korra chuckled, "I can't start being too consistent otherwise people might actually recognize me."

"Just don't cut your hair," Asami asserted as they pulled up to her family home, "you can do it up all you like, but your hair is pretty—I don't want to see it short because then how would I play with it the way you love when I do?"

"Hey, as long as I've got you to keep it from getting too out of hand, you've got yourself a deal," Korra chuckled as she got out and stretched.

"Deal," Asami glanced over at Korra before approaching her. "And seriously… you're really going to have to wear that suit more often. Dark blue really is your colour."

"Only as long as I get to do this…" Korra took Asami's shoulder, pushed the right side of her hair to the side and reached behind to plant a firm kiss on the lower right part of her neck—the same place she had planted a kiss before the outing. Asami tensed up for a moment, biting her lip as she seized Korra's wrist.

"How about… we do this…" she whispered, pulling Korra's lips to her own. Korra's eyes shot open for a split second and she emitted a comical squeak that was much higher-pitched than she would ever be proud of admitting, but after her body registered what was going on, she put her arms around Asami, only pulling back after what seemed like a glorious eternity.

And then she pouted. "I was saving that for some place more romantic," she complained, although her expression betrayed that she was clearly struggling to be upset, assuming she was even upset at all.

"And yet here we are, in the comfort of our home, in a place we can always so easily return to…" Asami giggled, tugging on both of Korra's sidelocks playfully. "And you're turning red."

Korra jammed her hands into her pockets and looked down and to the side. "Stoppit…" she mumbled, "you're doing it on purpose."

"And look how it cheered you up," Asami tried pulling Korra's hair to make the Avatar lift her face back up, "you're just shy, and it's adorable."

"Me? Shy?" Korra laughed, flexing her arms, "As if!"

"Why are you blushing then?" Asami teased, "Are you shy?"

"If I was shy I would have slinked away from Amon," Korra retorted, "not challenge him to a fight in front of hundreds of Equalists."

"So is your girlfriend scarier than a masked maniac who takes bending away?" Asami riposted. Korra narrowed her eyes, glaring at Asami and pouting defiantly before stomping off in a huff to hide her embarrassment. A few steps later, she stopped.

"Thanks for the night," she admitted, "And for uh…" she put her hand to her lips.

"There will be plenty more where that came from," Asami chuckled, "So are you sleeping outside tonight then?"

"I can't let Naga think I've forgotten her," Korra smiled. "Can I? I think I also need to just sort out a few things in my head. I'd ask to sleep in your room, but…"

"It's your fault, by the way," Asami laughed, putting a hand to the back of her head, "I woke up at 2 in the morning after someone kicked me in the head hard enough to push me out of bed."

"I can't help it!" Korra waved her arms, "I'm an active sleeper!"

"I'm sure we could argue the finer points of this issue for days," Asami joked, "but I'm glad I was able to help turn your night around."

"For sure," Korra nodded, blowing Asami another kiss, "I'm not washing my face for weeks!"

Despite the myriad of emotions that were swirling through her mind at this point, Korra couldn't help but agree that overall the day had been good. The Equalist rally had been unsettling, but at least Asami had helped turn the night around.

Theirs was an interesting relationship, when Korra thought about it as she got changed into more appropriate sleeping attire. She and Asami were rarely together and didn't even share a room, and really hadn't even gone on a proper date or anything. It wasn't that Korra doubted the sincerity of Asami's love, but she did hope to at least find more ways to show it—because there were never enough, and she could not be convinced otherwise. As such, as Korra dozed off to sleep, she knew what she'd be doing after her Probending finale had come to an end.


	48. Chapter 48: The Task Force

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And here we get our first peek at Tarrlok, who of course is a major player in this to the much more mature and more powerful Korra that exists in this story at this point, she and Tarrlok have a lot of exchanges and mindgames as the plot progresses. For now, however, this chapter deals more with the aftermath of Korra's tango with Amon, and sets up a bit for things to come as she and Tarrlok butt heads._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT: THE TASK FORCE**

As great as her day had been, Korra had a really rough night that evening, even when she was snuggled up against Naga. She was in her room instead of outside, and suddenly the whole place was crawling with Equalists. Korra's evasive game that she had played so well against Amon proved effective for a while, but it was much easier to avoid one person regardless of how fast he was than to avoid 37 hooligans swarming her. She felt half a dozen strikes to her back and just as many against her hips and shoulders as she sunk to her knees. Amon appeared from the shadows, and someone from behind her had pulled her hair back to force her to look up at the man in the mask, exacerbating her fear as well as embarrassing her for exposing that fear to her biggest nemesis.

"When I remove your bending…" he warned, "You will be nothing…"

"No!" Korra screamed, and tried to focus a combustion blast at him before he blocked that part of her too. However, it was in vain and she felt his fingers against her.

"Shenzi of the Red Lotus was right, Avatar…" he whispered, "You do not belong in this world…"

Korra woke up screaming, covered in a cold sweat and gasping for air as her eyes lit up the dark around her. She put her hand to her forehead, feeling the warm focus point, interrupted only by the small beads of sweat. Her Avatar State reflex had triggered again, and it took a moment for Korra to quell it. During this time, Naga had also woken up; growling in a soft way that Korra knew was meant to be reassuring.

"It's fine, girl…" Korra sighed, lying back down as Naga licked her hand, "Just a bad dream—well, worse than the ones I usually have."

Naga panted for a moment before laying back down, apparently assured by Korra's words.

Nightmares had been a common occurrence in Korra's life ever since her incident with Nakkoa, and she buried the notion that Amon could very likely join Nakkoa in giving her those nightmares as time progressed. It was not something she talked about with anyone—even Asami. Getting scared of dreams, Korra thought, was a ridiculous concept. They were startling sometimes, but they weren't real, and so she would just have to steel her emotions and deal with them. Korra was never one to consider the mental or emotional toll things could have on her, and thus instead she expertly presented the illusion of emotional progress when she was really just putting it off or pretending it didn't exist.

Early (at least according to 'Korra Standard Time') the next morning while Asami was at work, Korra paid a visit to Air Temple Island, because Tenzin needed to know about Amon's ability if he wasn't already informed. She thought about also alerting Lin, but figured that she'd inevitably get into trouble along the way, and so she made for the safest bet in the meantime. Besides, Tenzin was part of the Republic City Council, which meant he had authority here that was even higher than that of the Chief of Police.

"Korra?" Tenzin looked the Avatar over, noticing that she looked even sloppier today than she normally did. She hadn't even changed out of the pants and tank top she wore to bed, to the point of not even putting on a headband to cover her tattoo. Her heavy eyes and grim expression were portents of the ill news she came to bear. "Are you alright? You look… somehow more wild than usual, and not in the normal jubilant way."

"I'm fine," Korra admitted, "I met Amon last night though—fought him, even."

" _What!?"_ Tenzin looked shocked, "Where?"

"It was an Equalist rally," Korra explained, "he captured a bunch of Triads and took their bending away… for good."

"That's impossible!" Tenzin gasped, "Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it," Korra begged, "I promise I wouldn't lie about something like this! I'm not a fearmongerer, Tenzin, and you know it!"

"No, Korra," Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder, "I believe you. I can see the fear etched into your eyes, and it worries me. I do not know how he has achieved this power, but it means that his revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

"Of that I have no doubt," Korra sighed, "he told me up close and personal that he was going to 'save me for last', in his words."

"You confronted him directly!?" Tenzin gawked, "Korra are you mad!? Did he take your bending away too then?"

"No, I'm fine…" Korra twirled a little air sphere in her hand, "I was stupid though, challenging him. I told him if he wanted my bending to come take it. He only got me after he tripped me up, and only because I played by his rules instead of my own. If I was using my full strength I would have destroyed him!" Her fists clenched as she said this.

"That is a commendable level of self-control," Tenzin smiled at her, also hoping to soothe her frazzled nerves, "Did he try to goad you? Amon is a manipulative man as it is, Korra, and I think he's trying to get you to attack him so he can use it against you."

"That's exactly what he was doing," Korra shook her head, "He slandered me and smeared my name! He smeared your dad… he smeared the Avatar! He even cited the Interregnum Cycle as fuel against me. Seriously, what's the deal with all the whispers buzzing around of those guys? I mean, they're a story on their own, but I feel like no one else really knows the full story."

"They are thousands of years old," Tenzin nodded, "and so you are likely correct. You, as the Avatar, will undoubtedly get the best recounting available, but then it becomes your word against the word of recorded history—and history was not kind to them at all."

"See my predicament then?" Korra threw her arms up before hanging her head. "That's what upsets me even more: there are so many misunderstandings about the Interregnums and even I haven't quite figured them all out yet."

"I understand," Tenzin took Korra's shoulders and straightened her up, "Korra, I will do what I can to address these concerns and bring them up at the next Republic City Council meeting. From there, I will keep you updated."

"Thanks," Korra's tone was still dull and fairly monotonous, "really though—I appreciate your efforts to help me with this, Tenzin."

"It is my pleasure," Tenzin gave her a warm smile, "Especially since this is not only a help for you, but also to any bender and law-abiding citizen in Republic City who would like to just live their lives out in peace."

"I, uhh… guess I should go home and get dressed," Korra glanced down at her untidy appearance, "Sorry for always showing you my worst side, Tenzin."

"I have three children and a fourth on the way," Tenzin gave a light chuckle, "I've seen far worse, Korra. Hopefully your day goes better, too."

"Are you still coming to see my finale tomorrow?" Korra's face lit up slightly.

"How could I miss it?" Tenzin raised an eyebrow, "I once thought that Probending was a mockery of the sacred arts… and while it is very different from what I am accustomed to, the way you've taken it and moulded it into your own style of bending has impressed even me, Korra."

"Really?" Korra had not ever expected to impress Tenzin, what with her renegade airbending style and her very rough, swift forms of bending the other elements. To think that she could impress him with her Probending prowess was hardly even a prayer.

"Indeed," Tenzin affirmed, "While it is important to not lose sight of certain traditions as the Avatar, the world is rapidly changing, and so too must the Avatar in order to keep up. My father Aang broke one of the oldest Avatar traditions by learning of his identity at 12. You broke it even further, and look how far you've come since then…"

"So… convincing your family to serve meat every once in a while…" Korra grinned.

"Don't push your luck, Avatar." Tenzin's expression was stoic, but Korra could tell the older man got amusement from the remark just as well as she had.

As she headed home to make herself at least somewhat more presentable, Korra thought about the meeting she had just had. She was surprised at how much she liked Tenzin, all things considering. Growing up she had always kind of viewed him as some stuffy old man who worked with the White Lotus to keep her locked up in the Southern Water Tribe compound, but whether it was something she did or perhaps a change of heart from somewhere else, Tenzin seemed a lot more open to Korra's concepts of freedom. She mused about it, wondering if it had anything to do with the old airbender knowing that he had no power over Korra anymore due to how strong the young Avatar was at this point; or wondered if the rapidly changing world had also caused him to adapt and grow in the same way it had done for so many others.

Tenzin was a man of his word, and within a few hours of he and Korra talking, he had convened with the four other Council members for a meeting regarding the Equalists.

It was a necessary evil at its core, but Tenzin did not like it. The Northern Water Tribe representative, a slippery man by the name of Tarrlok, had the other three council members wrapped around his finger and both he and Tenzin knew it. His current idea, to create a task force devoted to slaying Amon, immediately raised red flags for the airbender, who saw it as giving Amon more of the leverage he sought. He mentally praised Korra for showing restraint against the masked man the other night as a result; the young Avatar had her problems, but she was also much smarter than she was often given credit for—including by herself.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart," Tarrlok warned, "And it's clear that he does not even fear the Avatar, despite her power being—in the words of Councilman Tenzin: 'great enough to the point where she is unstoppable'."

"He did not fear her because he cajoled her into playing by his rules," Tenzin warned, "Attempting to provoke Avatar Korra is playing with fire both in the literal sense and metaphorically."

"And it is known that she is a somewhat unstable young woman," Tarrlok added, "A dangerous and potent force who can tip the scales in the favour of whatever faction she sides with. We cannot rely on her to stop the Equalists on her own. What we need is a Task Force dedicated solely to stopping Amon and bringing him to justice. Imagine a formidable task force led by The Avatar and by Republic City's best and brightest, helping bring these masked criminals to justice and bringing peace back to the city."

"Absolutely not!" Tenzin asserted, "A move that aggressive would only serve to further divide benders and nonbenders. Not even the Avatar put that much aggression on Amon, despite her reputation working against her in that regard."

"Tarrlok," the Southern Water Tribe Councilman spoke up, "I am inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force? The Avatar, powerful as she is, is still young—and she has her own life schedule to work around too. Who are we to strip the Avatar of her freedom without turning heads?"

"Stripping Avatar Korra of her freedom is undoubtedly one of the more dangerous moves you could propose, Councilman Tarrlok," Tenzin warned, "her demonstration at the South Pole is sign enough of that; surely you must know."

Tarrlok stood up and bowed to the others. "Then it would by my honour and privilege to accept such a duty." He declared with a very subtle grin.

"This is just another of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?" Tenzin lightly hit his hand against the table as he glared at Tarrlok.

"All I am trying to do is help," Tarrlok sat back down, "Think back: 42 years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man—Yakone. Your father was not afraid to deal with that man head-on." he pointed at Tenzin.

"This is a completely different situation," Tenzin slammed his palms on the table as he stood up, "And how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!"

Amon is not going to stop with the Triads," Tarrlok warned, "he is going for them first to gain momentum—by stopping the most dangerous benders in the city he will amass popularity as he appeals to people's desires to remain safe in their home neighborhoods. Eventually he will come for the rest of us benders, our friends, and our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favour?"

Tenzin was almost immediately unanimously outvoted, as the only person who did not support Tarrlok's task force.

"Then it is settled," Tarrlok pounded a gavel with a smirk, "Meeting adjourned." Tenzin glared angrily at Tarrlok, but there was nothing he could do.

 _=Sato Estate, Around the Same Time…=_

Korra and Asami were in one of the common rooms relaxing for the afternoon, listening to music on the radio as the council meeting had been going on. Both of them were sitting on the floor with Korra leaned back into Asami's lap, bending a small piece of metal between her fingers while Asami comically had a book perched lightly atop Korra's head that she was casually reading. Neither one seemed too disturbed by this setup until the tunes on the radio were interrupted.

" _Good evening, my fellow Equalists,"_ Both Korra and Asami froze, although neither one of them moved, to the point where Asami didn't even take her book off of Korra's head, _"This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic City Council has voted to make me Public Enemy Number One, proving once again that bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped—not even by the so-called unstoppable Avatar. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer need to live in fear—for the time has come for benders to take their turn in experiencing fear."_

There was a brief moment of static again before the radio resumed playing music as if nothing had happened. Only after Amon's announcement ended did Korra and Asami look up to exchange looks with one another.

"He's trying to goad you," Asami and Korra both uttered simultaneously (barring that Korra said 'me' instead of 'you'). Asami chuckled and tugged Korra's hair, before gathering a large clump of it and starting to do it up in a ponytail.

"Atta girl," She hummed as Korra went back to bending the piece of metal into various shapes again. She felt the slim weight of Asami's book resume its place on the crown of her skull, and sighed contently.

"It's still annoying though," Korra admitted, "there's got to be something we can do to turn his followers against him—for them to realize that he's not as good and right as he says he is."

"The moment he starts attacking benders who have committed no crime…" Asami set her book down to play with Korra's hair, "or attacking nonbenders who don't side with him… he will fall. I can help you in at least that regard, Korra."

"Reason #251 why you're fuckin' perfect," Korra pouted, although the fondness of her tone betrayed her true feelings right away.

"Would you rather I not be?" Asami tugged Korra's hair.

"Sweet Raava, no!" Korra gasped, and not because Asami had tugged her hair, "No, please—by all means keep being perfect. I get to be the luckiest girl in the world, and not because I'm the Avatar or anything."

"Look who's the flatterer now?" Asami teased, separating Korra's hair again as she pulled two sets of strands in opposite directions.

"Pfft, you deserve that and so much more." Korra muttered, "and I wish I could do that for you… just that despite my improvements, I still feel like I'm just… not all here, you know?"

"Korra, it wouldn't be fair for you if people just expected you to shrug off all of that psychological trauma and act like the attempt on your life or Amon's attempt on your sanity never happened," Asami lightly grazed her fingernails across Korra's scalp, "Just keep on improving and don't let your emotional turmoil get all bottled up. Recovery is a slow and sometimes difficult process… but I think someone as strong as the Avatar has that cinched."

"I'm about this close to turning around, pinning you down, and kissing you repeatedly," Korra laughed. "Think he'll crash my probending finale tomorrow?"

"That'd be a great way to show disdain for bending," Asami hummed, "Although considering how many nonbenders are also fans of the game, I don't imagine he'll take that approach. Besides—there's going to be at least one nonbender there in the front row tomorrow, cheering you on. 1,207 wins and 53 losses? What do you think your end results will be?"

"1,228-53, of course," Korra's lovestruck grin was almost audible, "I'm winning all 21 tomorrow or so help me I'll turn myself into Amon as a sign of my failure."

"I'm glad you're not letting it weigh you down too heavily, Korra," Asami smiled, running her fingers through Korra's hair now, "you're a lot happier lately."

"You've been spending more time with me," Korra smiled, "and a lot of the time, you're the one that keeps me grounded in reality."

"I love you, Korra," Asami reassured her, "that's what you do for people you love."

"I know, I know…" Korra sighed fondly. "And I love you too…"

"And I may not be entirely opposed to your warning, by the way." Asami winked.

Korra turned around slowly. "That… can be arranged." she licked her lips hungrily.

As simple as their exchanges and sweet nothings often were, they were powerful, especially for Korra. The tumultuous life she had lived up to this point was only going to get worse, and so it reassured Korra to know that she had at least one constant companion in her life—and she couldn't ask for a better one than Asami Sato.


	49. Chapter 49: Kwong's Cuisine

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Happy New Year! This one was a day late because I was in no condition to post it yesterday, but with that aside, this is one of the few chapters where we take a little breather and get to explore the dynamics of the relationship between Asami and Korra. While subtle, one of the aspects of the relationship that was in fact in the show, was that the two always seemed to operate on very similar wavelengths, which just made them all the better for one another. This fic (and this chapter) kind of crank that up to 11, partially because of how long they've known each other, but also simply because their personalities balance each other's well enough that they can properly capitalize on their differences._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-NINE: KWONG'S CUISINE**

The finale of Korra's Avatar Gauntlet could not have gone any better, with Korra taking home a flawless 21-win victory as the perfect way to end her season. Despite this victory, Korra was frankly too busy walking on air once it was done to worry about how much money she had just won. It was a sizable amount, however, to the point where Asami was even impressed.

"Just give it to her," Korra gestured from Butakha to Asami as she went to go get changed. "She'll know what to do with it."

"You've got a good and trusting friend, Ms. Sato," the businessman smiled as he handed her the sack of cash, "as well as the best Probending maniac this city has ever seen."

"Oh, she's so much more than that," Asami giggled coyly, "Thank you, though."

She met back up with Korra a few moments later after Korra had changed into her street clothes, going as far as doing her hair up and actually wearing her boots, skirt, and belt this time.

"You, me, date tonight." Korra pointed from Asami to herself before doing 'finger guns' and flashing a smug, shameless grin.

"How could I say no to Republic City's Probending Champion," Asami pretended to swoon, "how about Kwong's Cuisine, tonight at eight?"

"Where would you like me to meet you?" Korra played coy in return, knowing full well that since their rooms were only down the hall from one another that they would not have to worry about meeting up anywhere.

"The usual place," Asami winked. "Don't forget to look sharp!"

"I don't think I know how to look sharp," Korra confessed, which was made funnier by the fact that she was being half-truthful with this joke.

"That suit you wore to the Equalist Rally was a knockout," Asami bit her lip just thinking about it, "I'll even help you do your hair."

"I'll save the pretty dresses for you then," Korra chuckled, "sound good?"

"I'm actually going to take you shopping sometime soon," Asami asserted, holding up Korra's bag of prize money, "that's what this is all going to go to."

"Wait, isn't that my money?" Korra laughed as they reached Asami's car and got in.

"What's your point?" Asami riposted, starting the engine up before taking off down the road.

"I should be able to decide what I want to do with my own money." Korra crossed her arms and pouted in her telltale comical way.

"Love, I could have pocketed the entire bag and not said a thing, and you would have never even given it second thought," Asami teased. Korra tried not to laugh, but gave in moments later, especially because she knew that Asami was spot-on in her assumption.

"Fine, it's yours… thief." Korra stifled another giggle.

"Don't make me steal your sweatpants and tank tops, too," Asami quipped, "because I will."

"You do that, I'm going to cut my hair out of spite," Korra retorted.

"Touché," Asami licked her lips, "Fine then; truce?"

"Truce," Korra laughed as they pulled up to Asami's estate. "Keep that stupid money too."

"Hmm…" Asami looked at the bag before adding a tag to it. "'Avatar Korra's Shopping Spree Fund' has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?"

"You're not going to let me get out of this, are you?" Korra pouted again.

"Your schedule just cleared up, so absolutely not," Asami ruffled Korra's hair. "But don't stress about it—that's not for another week or two. Tonight's the date you need to worry about."

"Worry about?" Korra still played along, "You should be the one worried that some big buff Avatar is going to sweep you off your feet."

In a deft and rather impressive move, Korra did exactly that, sweeping Asami off her feet and into her arms as she stole a kiss right on the lips. Asami was wide-eyed as Korra spun around and gracefully managed to set her girlfriend right back on her feet without incident, and the kiss had only made her grin.

"Small buff Avatar," she teased in response, putting her hand to the crown of Korra's head and measuring it against her own height, where it was clear Asami stood a few inches taller, even when she wasn't wearing heels.

"Ouch!" Korra put her hand over her heart. "Right here…"

There was a pause, and the two of them burst out laughing, with Korra's laugh resembling the wholesome, cheerful giggle she had had on her date with Bolin a few weeks earlier. It was a delightful sound, and one Asami would never tire of hearing. Korra was a handful much of the time (as her parents could surely also confirm), but much like Tonraq and Senna, Asami found Korra's spunk and liveliness to be endearing and part of her charm.

And of course, Asami was the reason Korra believed (pretended) she had confidence issues. Korra was absolutely stricken with her, partially because of her looks, but primarily because of her loving personality. Asami's caring, reserved, and realistic approach on life was a stark contrast to Korra's blunt, outgoing, and imaginative views, which was part of why they meshed so well together.

"So… tonight at eight then?" Korra clarified.

"Be there, and dress sharp." Awami affirmed, "The place does have a dress code."

"Damn," Korra pretended to be upset, "so if I went in looking like a hobo…"

"You'd end up right on your backside in front of the restaurant," Asami giggled, tugging Korra's ponytail affectionately.

"I'll just say this," Korra bit her lip subtly as Asami pulled her hair, "after tonight, you might want to wear your hair down for a few days…"

"And why's that?" Asami was not one to leave such a warning unheeded.

"Oh, no reason," Korra stuffed her hands in her pockets and whistled, "so hey, I gotta go say hi to Naga and stuff. See you around!"

"Fine, keep your secrets." Asami giggled.

"Right; will do!" Korra grinned smugly as she strode off, and to her slight surprise, Asami didn't follow her. Still she had her ideas, and was sure Asami would fail to disappoint as well. Time would tell.

=Several Hours Later…=

Korra took a great deal of time to prepare for the evening, including taking one of the most thorough baths she had ever had in her life. She spent a great deal of that time scrubbing her hair and trying to de-knot it, but even with forceful waterbending, this proved to be a chore that resulted in a great many 'shit's and 'dammit's escaping her lips through gritted teeth.

Korra couldn't exactly flex her legs the way she could with her arms, but as she buttoned her shirt, she struck a pose in front of a mirror and grinned. Thankfully Asami did not barge in on Korra half-dressed, because with the silly poses she was making, it would have just made it that much more awkward.

She was fully dressed within a few minutes, straightening her cap as she pouted at the mirror, checking to make sure everything was on straight and looked good. The only problem this time was her combustion tattoo, which was easier to hide when she had her eyes down at an Equalist rally. It'd be a little shady to walk into a restaurant with that exposed though.

She decided to see what Asami had to say about it, and so was "early" to their meeting place, hunting Asami down a little beforehand. To her slight surprise, Asami was waiting for her, wearing a long, high-necked sleeveless red dress with a trio of golden bangles around her right wrist. Korra's eye twitched only slightly as she saw a little golden hairpin on the left side of Asami's head, while the rest of her hair was worn down, covering the right side. It was a trivial thing, but Korra was picky about the favourites she played.

"Hey," she gave a small free-hanging lock of Asami's hair a little tug, "you did your hair that way on purpose, didn't you?"

"I can't say I know what you're talking about, Avatar Korra," Asami hummed, putting her hand to the base of her neck on the right side where Korra had kissed before, "But you look amazing. I shouldn't say in good company the effect a sharp-dressed Avatar has on me—and unfortunately for your curiosity, I'm in the best of company right now."

"Speaking of which…" Korra moved a few bangs aside, revealing her forehead, "I don't think showing this off at Kwong's Cuisine is a good idea; do you?"

"I don't, but I have just the thing," Asami smiled, gently tugging Korra's sidelocks to coax her to follow, "you sport a natural look well enough, but I think a little makeup job would cover that up nice and easy without anyone noticing."

"As long as you don't paint my whole face or something," Korra shrugged, "I mean don't get me wrong, it looks great on you—but I think I'm less the type."

"Don't worry, Korra;" Asami assured her, "It won't be too much."

True to Asami's word, she was able to conceal Korra's tattoo under a layer of cosmetics that gave some of Korra's skin a lustry sheen, but she blended it so proficiently that unless someone got within inches of Korra's face they wouldn't notice—and the only person Korra was going to let get that close to her was Asami, and she already knew about it anyways.

The drive was quiet, but not tense or awkward; it just seemed both women wanted to save their remarks for when they actually got there. That, and they both bit their lips at different times as they stole glances at once another—Asami much more so than Korra more because that was her thing. Korra's body language was—perhaps ironically—much more subtle.

Kwong's Cuisine was as ritzy as it looked, but even without taking Asami's fortune into account, Korra could have easily paid the exorbitant prices ("gourmet fare") without putting much of a dent in her scattered savings.

"Are you really using my money?" Korra couldn't help but ask after they had been seated and placed their orders, "Or was that just a jest."

"It was no jest," Asami tugged Korra's left sidelock since the Avatar had deliberately chosen to sit on Asami's right at the heart-shaped booth. She was glad it was out of the way, because she knew full well that she was not going to keep her hands off of Asami the whole time.

Instead of reacting, Korra's blue eyes darted around the establishment, and in a second of realizing that no one was paying any attention to them, she leaned over, nuzzling through Asami's hair to nip her ear.

"Remember how I advised you to wear your hair down for the next few days?" She whispered, causing Asami to simply raise her eyebrows with a slight 'hmm?'

"Here's why." Korra whispered again before delving behind Asami's neck, seizing a small bit of flesh near the base of Asami's neck between her teeth and gently rolling it. Asami bit her gums to keep her reaction quiet, but knew that Korra was deliberately leaving a mark back there.

"You…" She put her arm behind Korra to pull her ponytail, although that just increased Korra's gusto, her left arm wrapping around Asami from behind in turn. "...know just how to drive a woman wild, Miss Avatar."

Despite the blatant PDA, both of them remained alert enough to sit upright and act casual when the waiter approached them with their entrées. Both of them hardly even glanced at each other as they ate, and didn't even speak until they had finished. Rather than being from tension between the two young women, it was more because they were both operating on the exact same wavelength, and seeing who would 'crack' first.

Korra took the loss not more than two minutes after they had cleaned their plates, but before she could reach Asami's neck, Asami pivoted her head and let her lips meet Korra's. While once again caught off-guard by this suave move, Korra realized at once that she did not oppose it, and so went with it. When Korra tried to pull away, Asami left a lipstick mark on her left cheek after tugging her hair to pull Korra's face back towards her lips.

"Well I ain't washing my face for weeks now," Korra joked, grinning.

"You're so set on leaving your mark on me," Asami riposted, "I had to return the favour."

"Mmm…" Korra hummed, stroking her chin with her fingers, "you're just so… relaxing to be around. You drive me wild, but also help me keep my cool. Considering that whole stunt with Amon, my lack of recent Avatar State outbursts, and my improved emotional control, I'd say I'm almost getting a bit better at this whole 'getting a grip' thing, wouldn't you say?"

"I would," Asami smiled, putting her hands around Korra's, rubbing them with her thumbs, "and I think you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. The fact that the Republic City Council is trying to make an aggressive move on Amon while you managed to restrain yourself despite your power… that was commendable to me."

"I still want to introduce that council to the underside of my boot," Korra grunted, "They're just going to make things worse—except Tenzin. I don't imagine he voted for that task force."

"It was in the papers too," Asami unintentionally gave Korra another memo to start reading the news more often, "They didn't mention you by name, but I think they're going to try and recruit you for this task force thing of theirs."

"Not happening," Korra shook her head resolutely, "I'm not just going to become a piece in some power-hungry Councilman's games. I need to deal with Amon personally, since he made it personal. I just… need the right time and right place."

"Don't do anything too rash," Asami warned, "Amon knows you're too strong physically to take him, and so he's going to target your mind. And no offense, Korra, but…"

"Ugh, I know…" Korra's hands slipped from Asami's gentle grasp and she pulled her own hair. "I've had nightmares about him too, and that's not helping."

"That wasn't entirely what I meant, but I suppose that's a valid concern too," Asami admitted. "And while you're no less of an amazing person despite your trauma, you need to make sure you don't allow it to define you."

"I'm…" Korra wringed her hands, "I'm really trying my best on that. It's hard though; and now with the fear of losing my bending—one of my favourite things about myself but also one of my most prominent and defining traits? That's scary to me, Asami."

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, Korra," Asami put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "but even if you somehow lost your bending… I wouldn't think any less of you for it. I love you for who you are, not what you are… Avatar Korra is nice… but I'm in love with Korra."

"That's terrifying," Korra muttered, although a warmth swelled up in her chest that made her want to just grab Asami and make out with her on a vicious scale, "but… you don't know how much that means to me…" She sighed, leaning against Asami's shoulder and closing her eyes. "Or maybe you do, and that's the most amazing thing in the world to me. There are only a few people that respect me as Korra rather than Avatar Korra… and I mean, don't get me wrong, I love being the Avatar and everything… but it's gotten me a lot of really nasty and unwanted attention. It's… stressful."

"I don't envy you for it," Asami lightly tugged at Korra's ponytail, this time more affectionately than suggestively, "but that's why we're here—to unwind and enjoy ourselves, right?"

"Mmm…" Korra hummed, "that's a fair point. You really know just what to say to get me smiling again, don't you?"

"You have such a beautiful smile and an intoxicating laugh," Asami winked, "how could I not?"

"Well then," Korra licked her lips, "Don't expect me to stay this calm when we get home though. Consider it a warning." She followed this up by giving Asami an uncharacteristically hungry look that made Asami's cheeks flush.

"I cordially accept your warning… Avatar." Asami batted her eyelashes as they made preparations to return home. The night may have been young, but the game was on.


	50. Chapter 50: The Mind Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _I'm not likely to go into full-on smut territory in this fic, but this chapter's a bit steamy at some parts. Korra and Asami might not spend as much time together as they'd like, and they might not be sex-dynamos, but they're definitely still in love. Part of why they've worked so well in this fic so far is because they're particularly talented at operating on similar wavelengths, which is how they can say so much about themselves to one another without even having to open their mouths. Also as a side note, this chapter's title applies to two different parts. Make of that what you will._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY: THE MIND GAME**

Korra couldn't help but glance hungrily at Asami as the masterful young driver flew home at speeds that would have likely gotten her at least pulled over if police had spotted her. Fortunately, she knew the town like the back of her hand (in stark contrast to Korra), and so had no trouble zigzagging through side streets and back roads to get home without incident. They had hardly parked the vehicle before Korra launched herself out like a spring-loaded toy and literally shot into a backflip over the car, landing in front of the driver-side door and sweeping Asami off her feet.

"You…" the Avatar flashed her lover a devious smirk, "you're coming with me."

Asami squeaked as she was scooped up, but giggled as she saw how excited Korra was. "Oh my~..." she hummed, "wherever are we going?"

"Don't worry," Korra licked her lips, "you'll see soon enough."

She kicked the nearest door open, approaching the nearest large surface, which happened to be a sofa and sat herself down, letting Asami out of her arms in the process. Despite the feisty lust both of them had going on, there was a moment when they simply gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. Korra, being the much more impatient of the two, broke the moment.

"Damn, you're beautiful." She mumbled, before pulling Asami closer to her and nuzzling under her hair. Asami responded by pulling Korra's hair rather firmly, only to sharply inhale as she felt Korra give her another bite in the same place on the back of her neck. This time, however, Korra did not relent, and Asami knew from the focus Korra's lips, tongue, and teeth were giving this particular patch of skin that it was going to be a brilliant shade of blood-red within minutes. Her grip around Asami's wrist and shoulder tightened, as if adamant about holding her steady. Asami's breaths were sharp, and her muscles tensed up, which only gave Korra more delight in nipping and biting the base of her neck towards the side now. Asami was definitely going to have to wear her hair down to cover these marks.

Deciding not to be fully submissive, Asami used her free hand to grab Korra's ponytail and pull it. This just made Korra bite harder and try to anchor herself, which in turn made Asami pull harder until Korra's head was forced back and out of Asami's hair. The Avatar made a comical hissing noise, and her eyes briefly met Asami's.

"You trying to make me bleed?" She teased, jerking Korra's hair to pull back her head.

"I can't be held responsible if I do..." the Avatar flashed a hungry grin, still resisting Asami's hair-pulling just enough to tingle. Asami didn't respond to Korra's words, but tightened both her grip and her pull on Korra's hair. Korra gritted her teeth and exhaled through her mouth. Curious to see what would happen if she released Korra, she did exactly that, only for Korra to go right back to biting. Deciding she had had enough of this for the moment (although not from lack of enjoyment), She wriggled out of Korra's grip, seizing Korra's wrist with one hand and her hair with the other, pulling her down and into her lap. Korra grinned shamelessly, blowing a raspberry before sitting back up. Asami seized her ponytail again and pulled lightly but firmly, keeping Korra from moving too far.

"Did you think I wouldn't retaliate, Avatar?" she teased, reaching over to undo the top button of Korra's shirt. It wasn't even enough to show off any cleavage, but was just enough to expose parts of her neck. She kept her grip on Korra's hair to move her into a suitable biting position, and instead of nibbling the back of Korra's neck; she went straight for the front right, putting one arm around Korra's chest to hold her in place.

Rather than sharp breaths like Asami, Korra slipped out something that could have easily passed as a moan as Asami rolled the softer part of Korra's neck between her teeth.

"Asamiiiii…" Korra playfully whined, "I don't wear my hair down all the time though…"

"You always wear high-collared shirts," Asami paused only to speak briefly, "so I think you'll be fine…" She stayed on the right side of Korra's neck, however, because almost the entire left side of her neck still sported the fierce red burn scar from where Nakkoa had injured her.

"And you should wear that ponytail more often…" She added after giving Korra's now-raw neck a break, "It's really fun to pull…"

"Ack!" Korra cried out as Asami yanked her head back. She pulled back in defiance, responding by planting her lips right against Asami's in turn. Neither one opposed it, what what started as a five-second kiss turned into a 9½-minute makeout session that ended with Korra pinning Asami's arms, and Asami's hands on Korra's thighs notwithstanding. While neither one was fully aware of what they did or didn't uncover, much of Korra's torso and Asami's thighs saw the light of day before they were done.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love everything about you?" Korra gave an exhausted but affectionate grin, "because sweet spirits, you drive me wild."

"You're always wild," Asami took Korra's hands as the two of them slowly got up and straightened themselves, "On that note… think anyone heard all that?"

"Other than my yelp when you bit me?" Korra massaged her shoulderblade, "I think we're good."

"Still think we shouldn't go shopping soon?" Asami winked as she flipped her hair, which, in stark contrast to Korra's, was still luscious and neat.

"I might have reconsidered…" Korra scratched the back of her head before tugging her collar, "wow is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"I wouldn't oppose you removing some layers if you're hot, Korra," Asami teased.

"Ladies first," Korra riposted.

"Korra… you know you're a lady too, right?" Asami laughed.

"I meant like... ladylike ladies," Korra stammered sheepishly. "Either way though, I'll take you up on that offer if you're doing the same."

"What better way to wind down the evening?" Asami quipped, swaying her hips as she headed back to her room for the evening. Korra briefly considered what might happen, but decided that it would be a nice way to end a wonderful evening.

Unfortunately, Korra and Asami learned within a night that sleeping together was simply not an option. Not only was Korra a very actively sleeper whose wild movements caused Asami to wake up in the middle of the evening as she hit the floor, but she also snored—loudly. Despite Asami being fairly forgiving of all of this, it was actually Korra who suggested that it might just be easier to stay in separate rooms.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," she explained, "I love you like crazy, but I worry you'd never get any sleep with how crazy I can be… or how loudly I snore."

"I understand," Asami smiled, "and it's very thoughtful of you, Korra. I appreciate it."

"I mean I'm still kind of bummed," Korra admitted, "But I'd rather sleep apart than keep you up all night… and I definitely want to have another date like that again."

"Of course," Asami stole a kiss as Korra stepped out, "any time we can find the time to, I'd love to spend another evening on the town with you, Korra."

Despite this promise, however, Asami and Korra did not have the opportunity to go out on dates too often with Asami's busying schedule, especially since Korra spent more and more time at Air Temple Island, trying to learn proper discipline and airbending techniques from the wiser man. He noted that her progress was swift, and that she had a notable spiritual connection that she had not had three years ago. Even her meditation was better, to the point where after a particularly solid session, both Tenzin and Korra kept their meditative positions as they spoke.

"I'm curious, Korra," another thing Korra loved about Tenzin was that while he respected her power and position to a point of almost reverence, he had made it a point to refer to her as Korra as a sort of assurance that his interest in her was less in her being the Avatar and more as a friend and an equal. "This sudden surge of spirituality—do you have any theories as to where it originated? I certainly cannot complain, but it makes me curious."

"Since seeing the world, I've made a lot of contact with some of my past lives… good ones and grey ones alike." Korra explained, "And I think, despite my Avatar State reflex… it's opened me a lot more to the spiritual side of things."

"You have definitely developed a great deal of patience," Tenzin noted, "I will admit that I did not expect that from you."

"I've got my faults," Korra admitted, "But I think… despite all of the messy things that have happened to me since I turned 14… that I've finally managed to get a grip on who I am and the reality of my situation. It's a nice sense of balance."

"Just know that that is a balance you will have to maintain," Tenzin warned, "it is not permanent, and so if you fall out of balance, you will have to again seek to correct it."

"I could definitely do with a bit more activity in my life," Korra suggested, "I mean, you know I've never been one for sitting still too long, and so without the Avatar Gauntlet to keep me occupied, I'm growing a bit restless. The Equalist threat isn't helping."

"And what are your thoughts on that… Task Force… that Councilman Tarrlok put together?" Tenzin had made it clear he opposed it, but wanted Korra's opinion.

"I don't like it," Korra put a hand to her forehead, her fingers subconsciously tracing over the ornate designs of her tattoo, "It's only going to make things worse, but what can I do? If I try and sabotage his task force, then I paint him as an enemy and that would put me with the Equalists! I need to find a way to draw Amon out; find something that separates him from his supporters—no, something that makes him lose his support!"

"A worthy endeavour, albeit a difficult one," Tenzin admitted, "Amon is trying to toy with your mind. I do not know how much he knows of your past, Korra—but after your fight he knows he cannot best you physically—so he's going to go after your mind, which he suspects is vulnerable."

"That's what scares me," As much as Korra loved Asami, she felt perhaps the most comfortable admitting her fears to Tenzin instead, "whether he knows or not, he's sometimes in my dreams and in my head, right alongside Nakkoa. He's got leverage on my broken mind, while I still don't know the first thing about him other than that he's some radical creep who takes bending away."

"With the Equalists on the rise and Tarrlok's task force dedicated to provoking Amon, it puts people like us in a special bind," Tenzin sighed. "Essentially, a preemptive strike would only work if it was done in order to foil a strike from the Equalists. Strike too early and it becomes paranoia, only fuelling Amon's claim that benders abuse nonbenders. Strike too late, and innocent people will get hurt. The fact that Amon went after Triads and criminals first is a sign that he knows exactly what he is doing."

"So what do I do!?" Korra groaned, "I hate just not doing anything… and I'm still mixed on whether I want to go back to pursuing mercenary work in lieu of Probending. I need a job, Tenzin… or at least something to take up my time."

"Are you lacking money, Korra?" Tenzin did not pay much attention to how much cash Korra had brought home from her time as a celebrity Probender, "Because you will always have a place at Air Temple Island if you so desire."

"Yeah!" Ikki's voice came from behind them, "you should visit us more often, Korra!"

"And show us all your cool action moves!" Meelo chipped in, making various punching and kicking movements, airbending alongside them.

"It would be really interesting to see more of your abilities, Korra." Jinora was definitely the most polite and level-headed of the three wild siblings, but all three maed a fairly compelling argument for Korra to want to swing by more often.

"I'll try to come by more often," Korra promised, even if she had visited them almost every day since her Probending finale apart from the night she had prepped to go on her date with Asami.

"Yay!" Ikki and Meelo chanted simultaneously, while Jinora quietly sat down nearby to listen in on what her father and the Avatar were talking about.

"I've got more cash than I know what to do with," Korra admitted, turning back to Tenzin, "I just… like to stay busy. It helps keep my focus straight, and keeps me from wandering into back alleys to pick fights and smash things. I'm sure Chief BeiFong could tell you all about it."

"Oh she has made no hesitance in telling me." Tenzin sighed, remembering the large folder that sat on his desk, courtesy of Lin. She had quite a file on her friend Korra.

"But to me, that really helps your case in staying busy." He added.

"Well, my other idea was to join that task force," Korra gestured as Tenzin's eyes widened, "but not all busywork is good busywork… and with how much that bastard keeps hounding me I refuse to give him that level of vindication."

"So he's started trying to win you over then?" Tenzin sighed.

"Yup," Korra pouted, "I mean I've put some of his gifts to use, but I don't like the idea and I'm not going to give into it."

"He hasn't found you at home, has he?" Tenzin turned to her.

"He knows I live at Sato Estate," Korra frowned, "but they don't let him in and neither do I, so it gives me a reprieve… a little. His gifts still reach me."

"Sato?" Ikki interrupted, "Like, Asami Sato? I heard you were in love with her!"

Korra's eyes went round for a moment and she internally shrieked from awkward fright. "Who told—" she stammered, "I mean… yeah. She's my girlfriend. Why?"

"You're in love with a girl!?" Ikki seemed more surprised at the notion that Korra had a lover at all rather than the fact that said lover was also a woman.

"This is why I don't tell you things, Ikki," Korra playfully bonked the younger girl on the head, "I mean yeah I love her, but that doesn't mean I need to proclaim it to every acolyte on the island."

"I think you two are cute together," Jinora looked up. "You should do what makes you happy."

Thanks, Jinora," Korra sighed. They were small children, and while Ikki was easily the wildest of the three (a considerable feat, considering Meelo gave her a fierce run for her money), Korra found them all to be endearing in their own ways.

"I know it's not my place to pry either, Korra," Tenzin spoke softer, "But how are you two in that regard? You've been in very high spirits lately."

"She's a lot of the reason for that," Korra admitted, "She's just… ugh… Tenzin… when you meet someone that's just perfect, do you just know right away? Or… I mean I've got no right prying into you and Pema's lives either… just… hnnng..." she pulled her head and buried her face in her lap. The night after their excursion at Kwong's Cuisine Korra didn't even get undressed for more than two hours, and didn't fall asleep for even longer after that. She honestly just wanted to come to Asami's workplace sometimes and drag her away for some personal attention, and moments like that evening at (and after) Kwong's had been another of those moments the Avatar wished would have lasted forever.

"I understand," Tenzin gave a warm smile, "With your current situation, Korra, both in terms of your surroundings and your own emotional state, I see it as for the better."

"Because of how destructive I get when I get mad?" Korra sighed.

"I wouldn't have worded it that way, exactly," Tenzin hesitated slightly, "But… yes, Korra. You carry so much raw power and energy, and tend to… lash out… when you're upset."

"I know…" Korra groaned. "And I'm sorry. I'm trying to work on that, but it's not so easy as just… not being angry, you know?"

"Indeed," Tenzin nodded, "Be patient, Korra. You are growing and developing both physically and with your abilities at an acceptable pace. It is not a travesty for you to want to step back and take a breath every now and again."

"I know…" Korra nodded, sighing. "Still… it's stressful. I can't figure out what's wrong with me and sometimes I feel like I'm just going to detonate something—and that's fun, don't get me wrong, but I'd never forgive myself if I hurt Asami… or if I hurt you or any of your family… or even this awesome Air Temple. I don't want to be like this, Tenzin."

"I understand," Tenzin took Korra's hand, "and I'm happy to help in whatever ways I can."

"That… I appreciate it," Korra nodded, "Thank you."

"A pleasure," Tenzin smiled. "While I may not know you as intimately as Miss Sato, I can tell you as well that I know you're a good person despite your struggles. That you know this and try to improve is incredibly admirable."

"Well yeah," Korra scratched the back of her head, "I try to get better, but even I sometimes just need to unwind and clear my mind, you know?"

Of course," Tenzin offered, "On that note, would you like to stay for dinner? Maybe get your mind off of your turmoils and struggles even if just for a moment?"

"That…" Korra stammered and then smiled, "I'd like that a lot. Thank you."

She and Tenzin both rose to her feet and Korra glanced down at her clothes. "I actually dressed somewhat appropriately this time, huh?"

"You're much more conscientious about your appearance than any of us, Korra," He reminded her as they headed inside, the smell of Pema's cooking permeating the air as they approached the main structure where Tenzin and his family lived, "It's a nice change of pace though."

Korra's main method of assisting Pema with dinner preparations was keeping the three spunky children busy (particularly Ikki and Meelo), which she actually possessed considerable talent in doing considering that they were in awe of her flashy Avatar abilities. Korra had shown them early on that she was rather proficient in dangerous tricks like combustion, lava, ice daggers, and lightning (to name a few tricks), but she was always careful to focus her moves upward and away from anyone or anything. A few minutes showing off her bending and soon enough, dinner was ready for them. Almost as if the event had been timed, however, no sooner had they finished sitting down and praying, when they were disrupted by an unexpected guest.

"Councilman Tarrlok?!" Korra blurted out, and with the way he grinned in turn, both Korra and Tenzin knew that this meeting would not bode well.


	51. Chapter 51: Councilman Tarrlok

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And thus begins what I call "The Tarrlok Arc". Like in the show, he's a **pretty** formidable antagonist for Korra, but in this story, he takes it a bit farther since he's aware of Korra's trauma and tries to use that against her. He's cunning and manipulative, but Korra is fierce and stubborn. These clashing ideals and personalities make for some very interesting exchanges, and since Tarrlok is dealing with a Fully-Realized Avatar instead of a half-baked Avatar-in-Training, he's got to stay light on his feet if he doesn't want Korra to get the best of him._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE: COUNCILMAN TARRLOK**

"This is my home, Tarrlok," Tenzin shot an irritated look at the Waterbending Councilman, "We are about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely _famished_ ," Tarrlok cooed, "Airbenders never turn down a hungry guest, am I right?"

"I suppose," Tenzin sighed in defeat, raising his hands in something of a shrug in response to the scowling look that Pema gave him. Even the way Korra glared at him was somewhat menacing, made more intense by her combustion tattoo, which she didn't bother hiding around Tenzin's family these days.

Once 'invited' in, Tarrlok immediately moved towards Korra and gave her a respectful bow. "And this must be the venerated Avatar Korra that I've heard so many good things about…" he smirked, "It is truly an honour to finally meet such a strong and beautiful woman in person. I am Councilman Tarrlok, as you've surely guessed."

"A pleasure," Korra gestured, standing up and returning the bow, more out of respect—and also subtly glad she decided to actually wear her full outfit this time. "Although my answer is still going to be the same, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately indeed, Tarrlok's expression hid his true feelings, "we all make mistakes though."

"I've made my share of them too," Korra kept remarkably calm and civil despite the mounting pressure, "and so I'm trying not to make too many more mistakes, if you catch my meaning."

"Why do you have three ponytails?" Ikki interrupted them both before Tarrlok could counter Korra's statement, "and why are you grinning all weirdly at Korra?" An instant later she was at the councilman's side, sniffing the air around him, "and how come you smell like a lady? And why do you have long hair like a lady? You're weird."

"Well aren't you… precocious…" Tarrlok sneered, before softening his expression and turning back to Korra as the two waterbenders sat back down. Ikki zipped back around to her seat and did the same, although kept her gaze fixated upon the 'strange man'.

"So I've heard many of the great stories of Avatar Korra," he turned to the Avatar as he spoke again, although Korra was munching on her dinner and only giving him half of her attention. "The Probending legend; former champion of the notorious Prison-Breakers team, and then a one-girl revolution in the arena… And to infiltrate Amon's own rally, confront him face-to-face and live to tell the tale with your bending intact? You're a bold one, young woman."

"I do what I do," Korra shrugged, "what's it to you?"

"You're a woman of initiative," Tarrlok continued his attempted flattery, "and brave. I heard of your sojourn with the notorious Red Lotus as well, and that you slew one of their members in single combat, no less. Very few people could say they even went toe-to-toe with those terrorists… much less say they survived an encounter with one."

Korra stammered and spewed her drink at this remark, her left eye twitching in a way that might have been comical if her expression hadn't suddenly become extremely uncomfortable. Tenzin noticed it, and Korra's silent plea for help was heeded.

"Enough with the flattery, councilman," he turned to Tarrlok, "what do you want from Korra?" The question was somewhat rhetorical, since he and Korra both had a fairly shrewd idea as to why he was here and what he wanted.

"As you might have heard, whether from Tenzin or from the news," Tarrlok turned back to Korra, "I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of these Equalist dissenters, and I want you to be at the helm of this force to join me. I need someone who will attack Amon directly the same way you did at his rally—someone who does not fear him or his masked lunatics—someone who does not cower away at the face of danger."

"I understand that," Korra muttered, pouring herself more juice all while keeping a calm tone and demeanour, "but I'm going to still have to say no. It's not because of anything Tenzin said; it's not because of anything Amon said; and it's not because of anything you said. I just don't think that we should make such an aggressive move against the Equalists and stir them up. It's just going to give Amon more ammunition to use against us benders."

Korra conveniently left out the part that she was actually secretly afraid of both Amon and the masked hooligans that had or tried to assault her. While it may have been good leverage against Tarrlok's plan from a logical standpoint, she feared that Tarrlok would use that against her and try to smear her as a coward. Korra's trust issues had still not died down, after all these years.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised," Tarrlok kept his cool nonetheless, "I thought you'd jump at the chance to take down Amon after he threatened to take away your bending."

"Of course," Korra noted, swallowing the mouthful of food she was chewing, "but attacking preemptively is just going to help him gain more support. He's already got hundreds if not thousands of nonbenders in a tizzy after warning them of people like you or me. The last thing we need to do is prove his point about benders harassing nonbenders in glorious power-trips or what have you. It's bad publicity, even for me."

"All publicity is good publicity if you know how to… _bend_ … the circumstances," Tarrlok smirked, "tell me, Avatar Korra—now that your thrilling season of Probending is over, what do you do with your time? Who is worthy of the Avatar's time when she's free… That Sato girl seems to hold you in rather high regard…"

"Leave my friends out of this!" Korra snapped, but was interrupted again.

"Or did beautiful Miss Sato find a way to make the Avatar sympathize with powerful and influential nonbenders…" Tarrlok taunted her, "Food for thought indeed…"

"How _DARE_ you!" Korra raised her fist, the fierce blue flames around said fist causing the younger children and Pema to gasp as she glared threateningly at the councilman, "I gave you my answer and I'm _not_ going to change my mind—nor am I going to let you start meddling with my personal life—and especially not my friends!"

"Very well, I won't pry," Tarrlok's expression changed to a more innocent one, "there's no need to get violent on Air Temple Island of all places… Although truly this is more just me making small talk—what do you do on your spare time?"

"None of your concern," Korra asserted, calming down and dissipating the flames on her hand.

"It sounds like you're looking for pastimes, with the way the Chief of Police puts it…" Tarrlok mused aloud. "And so what better an opportunity to not only hone your skills and deal with your biggest threat, but also earn money, stay busy, and be applauded by the masses? All the while, you'd also be performing your Avatar duty for the city."

"Korra gave you her answer, Tarrlok," Tenzin stepped up to the slightly frazzled teen's defense, "It is time for you to go."

"Very well," Tarrlok rose to his feet, shooting a very brief but dangerous look at Korra as he composed himself, "I've far too much faith in the Avatar to give up on her so easily though, so you'll likely hear from me soon. Thank you for your time, Avatar Korra… and you're welcome for the gifts and favours."

"Hound me all you want," Korra retorted, "It's not going to change anything… but if you even _THINK_ about dragging Asami into this, so help me I will tear out your heart, bathe in your blood and paint the streets with your entrails!"

There was an enormously awkward silence in the room as everyone including Tenzin and Tarrlok stared at Korra with expressions ranging from shocked to downright horrified. Tarrlok recovered only a split-second before Tenzin, and smiled.

"Nothing so fanciful," Tarrlok nodded respectfully, bowing out of the room, "Let me assure you."

"Bye-bye, ponytail man!" Ikki chanted.

"He's really trying to dig a line between benders and nonbenders," Korra had hardly waited for Tarrlok to disappear before turning to Tenzin to rant, "but I swear if he tries to do something to Asami I'm going to skin him alive and soak my clothes in his innards!"

Unsurprisingly, everyone in the room including Meelo recoiled again at Korra's rather detailed threat, but Tenzin came to his senses a moment later.

"I'll ensure that some sense is talked into him at our next meeting," Tenzin promised. "Although… so much for a peaceful evening…"

"It's not your fault," Korra sighed, resuming her meal before turning to Pema. "And thanks for this dinner by the way… sorry for… well, sorry for a lot of things. Those threats were… I shouldn't have said anything. That just made things worse."

She mumbled something about being more careful about heeding advice from past lives such as Serénez, Zeruda, or Kyoshi, and Tenzin frowned.

"You're fierce and he's a weasel-snake," Pema commented with a sigh, "He's trying his damndest to get under your skin, Korra."

"I wish I could say it wasn't working," Korra gritted her teeth as she lowered her head in shame, "He can rag on me all he wants though. Asami might be able to defend herself… but she doesn't deserve to get dragged into my affairs like this. It's not fair for her, any more than it's not fair for Tarrlok to launch preemptive attacks on nonbenders that he suspects of being Equalists without any evidence. It makes me angry."

However, if Tarrlok was trying to get under Korra's skin, he certainly didn't seem to be taking that approach. The gifts continued, to the point where Korra even found a luxurious Satomobile with a ribbon wrapped around it parked in front of Sato Estate one morning. Inquiries from Asami and even Hiroshi verified that it was no mistake, and that it was addressed to her.

" _I find that reasoning with the Avatar is much more effective than force. ~T"_

Korra smashed the note in her hands as she gritted her teeth. She was ready to put a hole through the front of the car before stopping. She had always wanted one of these Satomobiles to call her own, and so perhaps there was merit to the old saying "don't look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth." Besides, there was no binding contract that said she had to join Tarrlok's task force in order to accept the gift, and so she accepted it. She did not run into Tarrlok in person again until about a week later, where they had a similar exchange to the ones they often had.

"For your defiance, you seem to be enjoying my gifts, Avatar Korra." He remarked.

"You're the one that keeps sending them thinking they're going to make a difference," Korra snarled, "No means no. I would have thought that at your age you'd understand that… or is that why you're still single?"

"Avatar Korra, that is an entirely different context and scenario," Tarrlok rolled his eyes, "I do not wish to date you, much less do anything beyond that. Joining my task force is not a commitment to jeopardize your romantic life, much less your virtue. If there's any commitment beyond a commitment to Republic City against these nonbending extremists, it's a commitment to the people you vowed to defend as a Fully-Realized Avatar."

"I'm not fully realized yet," Korra frowned. "I haven't learned energybending or mastered the Avatar State just yet, so don't talk me up to try and flatter me."

"My dear Korra, if you called me a powerful waterbender, that would hardly be considered flattery as much as just an observant truth. None of the Avatars between Kozue and Aang knew energybending; would you consider them not fully-realized?"

"Well, no…" Korra stammered, "But even then, the Avatar State?"

"I've seen you use it," Tarrlok corrected her, "and I see a woman in full control."

"True or not, I'm not changing my mind, Councilman." Korra crossed her arms.

"I only hope that it will not be too late before you come to your senses." he warned, but otherwise left her be. For all her visits to Air Temple Island, it seemed that Tarrlok and his delivery boys had a knack for always finding her when she was there—much to her increasing annoyance.

"Avatar Korra!" Korra was alone at the time, but spun around when she heard her name.

"I don't care how many gifts Tarrlok sends me," She barked, "I'm not joining his stupid task force! Also… no take-backsies."

"It's not a gift," the page replied, "It's an invitation."

"To what?" Korra pouted, "His stupid task force?"

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honour," the page bowed respectfully as Korra snatched the paper from him and began scanning it, "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there, and the Councilman humbly requests your attendance."

Korra mentioned it to Tenzin and subsequently Asami, both of whom had very similar reactions.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up when you're there," Tenzin had warned, "It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"He definitely wants something from you," Asami warned as well, "but if 'anybody who's anybody' and 'every mover and shaker in Republic City' is going to be there, then I guarantee my father will attend—and even if not, I'd love to attend it with you."

"I can't say no now then…" Korra smiled, stealing a kiss on Asami's lips. She retaliated in kind by kidding Korra's chin and nipping her jaw.

At Asami's insistence, Korra actually wore a dress for the first time in a long time, giving her a more refined look while also a fond and somewhat nostalgic throwback to their first meeting.

"I've only ever seen you cover your arms and shoulders on two occasions," Asami pointed out, "and both times it was with the same outfit."

"You liked it though," Korra teased as she let Asami do her hair, "why do you think I'm saving it just for you?"

"And people say you aren't a total sweetheart," Asami teased, "now, smile…"

Korra admired herself for a moment, noting only a few minor differences. The main ones were that, like most of the rest of Korra's clothing, this dress had a high collar to cover her neck, and the bracelets she had worn during her first meeting with the Satos had been replaced by her blue armbands. Both changes were to conceal her scars, which, while fairly numb these days, still looked a lot fiercer and more painful than they actually were.

Whatever the case, Korra actually went to rendezvous with Tenzin and his family, since Asami would be travelling with her father. Both Pema and Jinora complimented Korra's appearance, although the Avatar was still apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Is it bad that I'm worried?" Korra glanced up at the bright and imposing City Hall, which had been adorned with Water Tribe motifs as well as stylized images of Korra's face. She winced slightly at a symmetrical pair of images that greatly resembled the image of herself she had seen at Amon's rally, but shook it off. That had to be a coincidence—nothing more. Tarrlok couldn't be an Equalist, since he was a bender.

"I'm concerned too," Tenzin admitted, "The fact that this party is centered around you means Tarrlok is undoubtedly going to try and put you on the spot—and that he will keep the pressure on you from there. Remember what we've discussed."

"He's a weasel-snake and he's trying to get under my skin," Korra's fists clenched as she took a deep breath, remembering Pema's words, "Alright, let's do this."

Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora wasted no time taking off running the moment they went in, and people already started cheering and clapping as Korra came into view. Immediately, Korra's expression turned stoic as her eyes darted frantically around the grand hall. She was glad for a friend like Asami, because there was no way she would have been able to conceal her forehead tattoo that skillfully on her own. Sooner or later, word of its existence would get out though, especially since she had stupidly brandished it in front of Amon when she had confronted him.

How many of these people were Nakkoas or Kwans though? Were some of them Red Lotus sleeper agents too? Were any of them secretly Equalists? Korra thought about how easy it was to hide who she was when she was mingling with normal crowds, and she was the Avatar—so she had a natural advantage. Equalists, Red Lotus Agents, and others would just look like ordinary people, and suddenly Korra remembered why she had trust issues.

While many people looked her way as she entered, she received a particularly strong look from an elderly Fire Nation woman near the wall. Whatever her intentions, however, Korra was shaken out of her thoughts by Tarrlok himself, whose expression betrayed his vindicated mood upon seeing the young Avatar.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Avatar Korra," he smirked, before turning to Tenzin. "If you'll excuse us, Coincilman Tenzin… the city awaits its hero…"

Before Tenzin could make too much of a reaction, he noticed something very unsettling out of the corner of his eye that demanded his immediate attention.

"Meelo!" his whole visage nearly changed colour, "No, that is not a toilet! Oh dear…"

"You've met Councilman Tenzin," Tarrlok began, "and Lin BeiFong, the Chief of Police… as well as the famous industrialist Hiroshi Sato and his _beautiful_ daughter…"

"Tarrlok," Korra gritted her teeth "I've warned you before but I swear if you drag Asami into this little altercation between us so help me I'll…"

"Hmm?" Tarrlok feigned innocence but had issued a challenge. "What would you do to me here and now? Is it a crime to throw a party in honour of one of the world's greatest heroes?"

"I apologize," Korra steeled herself and pursed her lips, forcing her anger back down. "I'm just a little tense being around so many unfamiliar faces is all."

"Ah, it is no worry," Tarrlok smiled, "but you have met them, have you not?"

"Not in the most pleasant of circumstances," Korra admitted, "but I'm sure we'll talk again sometime during the party."

"Then be sure to enjoy yourself," Tarrlok stepped away from her for a moment to allow Korra to lower her guard. "This is all for you, Avatar Korra. You've earned it."

There was no mystery that he was scheming, but much like Amon, Korra couldn't put her finger on what it was. Her eyes briefly glanced over to the wall where the Fire Nation elder had been, but she had disappeared. Deciding that she needed to loosen up slightly, Korra decided to get herself a drink. Perhaps that would calm her frazzled nerves.


	52. Chapter 52: Public Pressure

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _There's a lot of important faces at Tarrlok's gala tonight, and of course he's still trying to hound Korra to join his task force. We'll see if Korra's got the willpower to keep telling him no, or if she finally caves and bends to his will. We also get some long-awaited closure on Nakkoa and Kwan, the latter of which we will be seeing again within a couple chapters. Otherwise, there's a lot going on here, and despite these moves, the game between Tarrlok and Korra is still far from over._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO: PUBLIC PRESSURE**

Korra was surprised but also slightly relieved at meeting Bolin over at the drinks. He seemed just as thrilled to see her—perhaps more so even.

"Korra!" he beamed, flipping 'finger-guns' at her. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"You didn't expect to see me… at a party dedicated to me?" Korra raised an eyebrow, her trademark pout returning immediately.

"Okay, that wasn't the best intro I've dropped," Bolin blushed with a hearty chuckle, "but still—it's nice seeing you all dressed up and stuff. It suits you, and you look pretty."

"Pfft;" Korra snorted, "Flatterer."

"Come on, Korra," Bolin elbowed her, "do you really think I've got some ulterior motive?"

"No, no…" Korra shook her head, dismissing a wild and irrational thought as she spoke, "but if you're just trying to butter me up hoping I'll let you pay for Narook's next Wednesday… think again. You need the money more than I do."

"That actually didn't occur to me this time," Bolin chuckled, "But I'll keep that in mind. Still, this party's the bomb. You should get this guy to throw you parties like this every weekend!"

"I think if I joined his task force he probably would," Korra muttered, "but you don't think there's something suspicious about this guy, barring that he's got 'sleazy politician' written all over him?"

"Well, sure," Bolin shrugged, "but Mako and I've dealt with sleazier dudes than him before, and those Triad guys still sometimes try to hound us. Sometimes you just gotta shrug 'em off and do your own thing. A nice drink every now and again doesn't hurt either."

"Not a bad idea," Korra took a fizzing glass that smelled of alcohol, "something strong would be good about now—like this."

"Ehh," Bolin winced, "I wouldn't have said that strong… but maybe that's just me channeling Mako's lectures on how I shouldn't drink until I'm responsible enough."

"Bottoms up," Korra laughed, draining the glass. It was definitely alcoholic, but Korra was no lightweight—one glass wouldn't even make her tipsy; just enough of a buzz to loosen her otherwise tense attitude.

Shortly after Bolin sauntered off, Korra scanned the area for Asami. She noticed her talking with Mako and her father about something, and while Korra made a movement to go that way, she was suddenly cut off by Lin, who seemed more interested in reaching the bar than blocking off Korra. It did not, however, stop her from launching a few choice words at the Avatar.

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're anything special." She leaned in towards Korra's face, "you've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

"And here I thought we were starting to get along at long last," Korra's wry comebacks were still fresh as ever, "go choke on your metal slabs while you're at it."

"Don't give me ideas for the next time you inevitably get arrested," Lin shot Korra a scathing look, "would that I could say 'if', but even a kid as dense as you knows it's a matter of 'when'."

"I'll keep that in mind chief," Korra nodded curtly, "Stay on your guard."

Lin put two fingers to her eyes and pointed them at Korra as she walked away. Korra's eyes widened with malcontent as she bent over slightly and mockingly imitated Lin's gesture as she strode off, putting her nose in the air a second later.

Lin was admittedly caught off-guard by Korra's audacity for a moment, but simply rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. Korra would either learn, or Lin would have to keep 'teaching' her.

Incidentally, Korra soon ran into Hiroshi, and this time Asami was nowhere to be seen.

"It has been a while since we have been able to talk face to face, Avatar Korra," he greeted her with a respectful nod, which she returned. "And for that, I apologize."

"It's hardly your fault," Korra shook her head, "I've been busy and all over the place, and I can only imagine that running a business as huge and successful as Future Industries takes a lot of time and work. I hope I haven't overstayed my welcome."

"My daughter has made several… convincing arguments in favour of you remaining," Hiroshi mused, "and despite your occasional disturbances, you overall treat my family and my property with respect. Let it not be said that I am an unreasonable man, Miss Avatar."

"I don't think I've said it enough, but I hold you in really high regard, Hiroshi," Korra smiled, "Both for your hospitality and your genius, but also for your selfless support and sponsorship of my friends in their Probending tournament."

Korra may not have been able to join Mako and Bolin's team due to Hasook also remaining a loyal teammate, but she still respected them and cheered them on. The only time she didn't cheer them on were the few times she had squared off against them in her Avatar Gauntlet.

"How could I not, with the way Asami raves about them?" Hiroshi chuckled, "And I respect their origins, all things considering. Sometimes, the most dedicated and ambitious people just need a few extra yuans in their pockets in order to change the world. You know my story in that regard."

"And it's every man's dream," Korra nodded in agreement, "Seriously, I respect that."

"You're an interesting woman, Avatar Korra," Hiroshi smiled at her, "Bold too, what with facing down the Leader of the Equalists in single combat. Most benders would have tried to shy away… or may have considered just tearing him apart with overwhelming force."

"Oh, the urge was there," Korra admitted, twirling her finger in some loose hair, "but that would have just exacerbated the situation. Killing or disabling the Equalists in a brutal and vulgar display of power wouldn't solve anything…"

"I'm glad to see you understand that," Hiroshi gave her a very approving look as he popped open a bottle of firewhiskey. "You have matured over the years, Korra, and it impressed even me. That does not happen often despite my generosity."

"Well, thank you." Korra watched him pour a glass, and was even more surprised when he offered it to her. She took it and smiled.

"To peace and prosperity," Korra raised her glass.

"Something all of us can drink to," Hiroshi raised his glass in turn.

Shortly after emptying her glass, Korra ducked away to avoid Tarrlok, and scanned the area again to try and locate people she knew. She caught a glimpse of that Fire Nation woman staring at her from a corner, and noticed Mako and Bolin bantering with a couple of other individuals Korra did not recognize. She couldn't see Asami, which worried her for a moment. However, she also realized that this was a large enough gala that she was certain there were people she couldn't see. This became more apparent when she was able to pick out Tenzin, Pema, and Jinora from the crowds, but no sign of Ikki and Meelo. She also saw Kuvira again, although Lin was missing from Korra's view too.

Deciding to confront the Fire Nation woman in the corner, Korra beelined it for her, and got the surprise of her life after she learned who it was.

"And what interest does the Avatar have in meeting the woman who killed her previous incarnation now, hmm?" the woman put her hands together, the wide sleeves of her robe concealing them completely.

"You slew Avatar Aang?" Korra gawked, noticing that the woman was certainly old enough to have known Aang—likely from a young age.

"In a manner of speaking," the woman hummed, "Although it just so happened that he was only mostly dead, and clearly there's a big difference between being mostly dead and all dead, considering you're standing here before me. Mostly dead means slightly alive. With all dead… well, with all dead there's only one thing you can do."

"Hmm?" Korra stared at the woman's face, trying to remember why these pointed features all looked so familiar. She had a shrewd idea that this was former Princess Azula, but without having ever seen her or even pictures of her, she could not say for sure "And what's that?"

"Go through his clothes and look for loose change!" the elder cackled, "but I digress. Don't take it too seriously, Avatar. I can see the gears turning in your head and in about five seconds about to click on who exactly I am. Three… Two… One."

"Azula," Korra replied without skipping a beat. "You're here in Republic City?"

"No, child," Azula rolled her eyes, "I'm clearly in the Northern Water Tribe right now. If I'm standing here in front of you and you're in Republic City, where does that put me?"

"What do you want with me?" Korra was apprehensive naturally, but now she was even more apprehensive, as if Aang was subtly warning her about this woman on a spiritual level.

"Nothing," Azula gave a slight shrug, "I was invited to your party, and so here I am, merely saying hello in response to your greeting. Don't be so suspicious, Avatar Korra. I won't try to kill you like my granddaughter tried and failed to—not yet, at any rate."

"Granddaughter?" Korra's eyes narrowed and then widened. "You're Nakkoa's grandmother?!"

"Shenzi is her name," Azula frowned, "but aye. Now the last of my lineage is some renegade earthbender… to think how far my royal line has fallen."

"What happened, exactly?" Korra was too curious to be upset with Azula's harsh words.

"My good-for-nothing son Omozu ran off with some Earth Kingdom tramp," Azula scowled, "And within a couple years, Shenzi and Ikiza were born. I'm sure you know the rest."

"How did you know about my time with the Red Lotus?" Korra was still in noticable shock as she made the connection. Those pointed features that both Nakkoa and Kwan had bore a striking resemblance to Azula's features, and as Korra mentally pictured Azula's long flowing hair to be black, she could see Nakkoa's resemblance. Kwan's was a bit harder to see, but if she envisioned Azula's face with darker skin and green eyes, her mind suddenly made an almost perfect match. She wondered if she'd ever be able to look at Kwan the same again.

"Just because my bastard grandchildren didn't speak of me didn't mean that I failed to keep tabs on them," Azula idly twiddled her thumbs, "Now Shenzi's gotten herself killed, and Ikiza's rotting away in prison. My son's been gone for decades, and so what does that leave me?"

"I'm, uhh… sorry?" Korra scratched the back of her head. This meeting had just become rather awkward as Korra realized that she had killed Azula's eldest grandchild. "No hard feelings or anything at this point, right? I mean, it was kind of in self-defense."

"Perhaps it's karma," Azula hummed, "I killed the Avatar, and his successor killed my successor. At this point it is what it is, although do not be surprised if you meet Ikiza in the near future. I'm not about to let what's left of my legacy rot in a cell—even if she is some dirty earthbender."

"Lavabender too, actually." Korra had actually liked Kwan somewhat, and so didn't exactly want her friend to get trashed when she wasn't even her to defend herself.

"Oh?" Azula looked suddenly amused, "So she learned a new trick after all. This is good to know. Thank you for your time, Avatar Korra."

And with that, Azula vanished back into the crowds, disappearing remarkably swiftly despite her red dress. If Korra thought she was unstable, she wondered just how crazy Azula was. She had heard the horror stories, either from Katara back in the day, or from memories of Aang she had picked up during one of her courses of meditation. She did not speak of her past lives to very many people apart from Tenzin, but Korra actually came in contact with many of them on many different occasions. Whether she had intended to or not, she had contacted her Interregnum past lives much more than any other incarnations, and all of them had taken the same interest in her that Zeruda had, after she had spoken of Zoroka to them.

Being the Avatar was a lot more complicated than Korra would have thought it would be when she was 14 and naively optimistic about seeing the world. Now she was tangled in a political web against Tarrlok, Amon, and even the White Lotus, wondering how Azula planned to free Kwan, and whether it would be violent or a peaceful solution.

As much as she might have liked to stop and think about that, she would not get such a luxury. She actually yelped in fright as she felt a pair of hands excitedly grab her shoulders and spin her around, where she found herself face-to-face with Varrick.

"Well if it isn't my favourite gamer!" he beamed, "I can see why Councilman Tarrlok threw you this party, kid—if he didn't I might have had to do it myself down at Blackstone! So tell me—what's your secret? There's gotta be a way you play my system so well."

"Luck, I guess?" Korra shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll come down sometime next week if I'm able."

"Ah, that's the spirit," Varrick beamed, before standing next to Korra and putting an arm around her. "Zhu Li! Do the thing!"

Zhu Li pulled out a camera and photographed the two of them, Korra proving once again that she was not very photogenic. Despite this, Varrick took right back off into the crowds once again, and Korra was once again alone. It all happened so fast that she blinked a few times; pouting as she tried to figure out what had all just gone down.

Before she could have a moment to herself though, Tarrlok approached her, and this time there was no escape for her.

"With how elusive you are, I'd almost say you were avoiding me, Avatar." Tarrlok smirked.

"Maybe I was." Korra crossed her arms.

"It is your party after all," Tarrlok did not seem fazed, "but come; walk with me. There are a few matters I wish to speak to you about."

"The answer is still no," Korra replied without skipping a beat.

"This is not about that," Tarrlok claimed, "although the public is curious about a few things…"

He led her casually towards where a group of media reporters were waiting, and Korra realized at once what was about to happen. Fortunately, she was confident enough in her speaking skills—but she knew that Tarrlok was likely going to want to throttle her for what she ended up announcing. She steeled herself, although suddenly grew concerned because she didn't know every side to the story.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions," Tarrlok smirked.

"But..." Korra stammered, still feeling out of her element. Before she could finish her sentence though, Tarrlok pushed her forward, and already, the legion of reporters were ready for her.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon taking away people's bending firsthand. How serious of a threat does he pose to the people of Republic City?"

"I think he presents a real problem," Korra stammered for a moment, but was cut off again.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? Shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"It's not that simple; I…"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"I'm not backing away from it; but this approach is…"

"You promised to serve the city; are you going back on that promise now?"

"Can you just let me expl—"

"Are you putting your side jobs in front of fighting the revolution?"

"Hey! Now that's flat-out untr—"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"One at a time!" Korra's agitation was starting to show as her face twisted many times, her arms and shoulders also tensing as she started to hunch over. Asami and Tenzin were two of the only people who recognized the signs, and Tenzin in particular knew exactly what Tarrlok was trying to pressure her into doing and saying.

"You fought Amon once already; why didn't you stop him then and there?"

"I'll tell you everything if you just let me—"

"He slanders the name of the Avatar by bringing up crimes from people dead for thousands of years. Were you just going to let him get away with that?"

"NO! Now slow down and—"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

" _Stop antagonizing me!"_ Korra raised her voice, her tone betraying frustration.

"Are you just going to back and hope that Tarrlok's task force does all your work for you?"

" _I'm not gonna... it just… cut it out!"_ Korra's entire figure tensed up, most noticeable on her arms.

"Would you rather just hide in the shadows while someone else does your duty?"

" _WILL YOU ALL JUST QUIT IT!?"_ Korra bellowed, her eyes flashing as her hands were suddenly wreathed in blue fire. She spewed a mighty ball of that same blue flame upward from her mouth, which made her and many others thankful for the vaulted ceilings—for it was because of them that she didn't set anything on fire.

So overt was this display that it actually silenced everyone in the room in awe as Korra stood there threateningly in front of everyone, flames still shrouding her arms.

"Tarrlok's task force is a dangerous threat to the harmony between benders and nonbenders!" Korra shouted through sharp, heavy breaths as she tried to regain her lost composure and allowed herself to lower the Avatar State. "If we preemptively strike Amon's movement without evidence, then all we're doing is proving him right! We need to disarm him and expose him for the fraud that he is, so we can expose him as the one that's stirring up the turmoil between benders and nonbenders. Otherwise, we're the ones doing that, which makes benders the problem instead! Now _GET OFF MY CASE!_ I know what I'm fucking doing!"

"Well then," Tarrlok's smirk was hiding just as much emotion as Korra's now stoic expression, "There's your headline folks."

It did not mark the end of the party by any means, but Korra managed to duck out and avoid contact with anyone else. As much as she desperately wanted to talk to Tenzin and Asami, she was instead met with the last person she wanted to see or talk to.

"No one would know if I twisted your neck and threw you into a back alley," Korra warned.

"Ah, but you're much more civil than that, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok beamed, "or perhaps I was mistaken. That was an impressive display of power in there."

"Get off my case about it!" Korra stepped back, her hurt expression and watery eyes betraying how distressed she was at the moment. "Seriously; leave me alone!"

"I try and reason with you," Tarrlok sighed, "and after all this time, still I don't resort to force, because I know how much you despise it… and yet you refuse to listen to reason. Instead, your plan is to wait for Amon to strike at innocent people so we can blame him for making the first move. Is that what you want, Korra?"

"That's not…" Korra stammered, finding herself struggling to explain what had sounded so clear in her mind with Tenzin, "It's not like that!"

"You've made a powerful enemy today, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok gripped Korra's lower jaw threateningly, all pretense dropped in this brief moment. "So I would watch your step—and if you value what little emotional stability you still have, you need to _stay out of my way_."

He released Korra by pushing her back with enough force that she misstepped and fell onto her back, as he pivoted on his heel and returned inside.

Vivid recollections of how she had been helpless in Amon's grasp at his rally suddenly surged through Korra's mind as she got to her knees. These intrusive thoughts were joined by recollections of the times she felt helpless against Nakkoa. As angry as she was about the entire situation, she felt more hurt than anything, to the point where she resigned to her volatile emotions, and simply curled up and cried.


	53. Chapter 53: A Delicate Situation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now we deal with the aftermath of the gala. Also, Korra meets more of her past lives, since I did promise that that would happen more here. Another unusual dynamic is that Tenzin and Asami form a relationship—nothing romantic. Tenzin's a loyal and loving father and Asami's loyally in love with Korra—but a friendship; a mutual desire to help Korra recover from this crippling trauma she's trying to battle on her own; to help her get back up and help her stand taller than before. Also as a side note, it's my birthday today. Fitting that Korra meets her 28th past life on my 28th birthday. That said, any feedback and other remarks would be especially welcomed today, both on this chapter or any/all previous ones as well._  
 _Thanks to anyone who still reads this, and Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE: A DELICATE SITUATION**

Tarrlok returned to the party without incident, and not even Tenzin, Hiroshi, or Lin had noticed his brief disappearance. With how elusive Korra had been at the party thus far, few people thought much about her leaving, and figured she was just playing hard-to-find after the whole debacle with the media. On the other hand, that would also make for quite the headline in tomorrow's paper, for better or for worse.

Incidentally, the first two people to notice that Korra had vanished were in fact Tenzin and Asami, and both of them had the same idea regarding what to do about it. As such, two of them crossed paths at the same exit Korra had taken several minutes earlier.

"Oh," Asami turned to the older man, "After you, Councilman. Leaving early?"

"Asami, correct?" Tenzin had not formally met Asami up to this point.

"That's me," Asami indicated with a little smile, "I'm just trying to find Korra. You haven't seen her anywhere since her outburst, did you?"

"No, and that's what worries me," Tenzin admitted, "I was coming out to search for her for the same reason."

"Is it alright if we search together?" Asami offered. She didn't exactly think Korra would be picky about who came to her aid, but she knew Korra well enough that the Avatar was likely in dire need of someone to talk to—or perhaps cry on. She had been rather enjoying herself up until Tarrlok and confronted her, and was surely not doing as well now.

"It may be for the best," Tenzin admitted, "Korra speaks very highly of you to me."

"Really now?" Asami mused as they started scouting the perimeter for any sign of Korra. "What kind of things does she say? Has she told you about… us?"

"In passing," Tenzin admitted, "And it is not my business to pry into her love life, so I accept what she says without seeing a need to intrude on her personal life."

"Well, it's not too public other than that we love each other," Asami shrugged, "but Korra does tend to be very sensitive about things she doesn't want shared."

She thought back to all the times Korra had been hostile or confrontational about her secrets, and briefly frowned. She knew Korra was a good person, but her trauma had a powerful grip on her emotions, and Korra tended to be very emotional when she thought she was being perceived as being weak.

"She was extremely defensive when Tarrlok mentioned you by name," Tenzin warned, "I know the man well enough that while he would not harm you publicly, that he may not be above underhanded tactics. Still, I also don't imagine he would sacrifice his political career to endanger a Sato. He is definitely trying to get under Korra's skin though."

"That's what she's told me," Asami sighed, "poor thing… she had to have been just holding all of this inside until now. She's… a sight when she's upset."

"That's putting it lightly," Tenzin mused, thinking back to the occasional outburst Korra had at Air Temple Island. He listened to Korra vent a lot just as Asami did, and with how passionate Korra was about everything she did, she sometimes went a little overboard in her expression of her frustration, which usually resulted in fire or explosions—often both.

"I want to throttle that councilman though," Asami's fists clenched slightly, "He set her up for it, knowing she wouldn't be able to take the heat."

"Precisely," Tenzin lowered his head, "She was still remarkably patient, but it was clear that they were not going to relent until she snapped. I don't imagine he was too happy about her still-adamant refusal to join his task force though."

"Korra's stubborn to a fault," Asami chuckled.

"Don't I know it…" Tenzin sighed. "Teaching her has been… training for us both."

"Oh?" Asami looked curious as the two of them still found no sign of the Avatar.

Tenzin explained his perception of Korra's thought process and how other than a few traditional and practical airbending tricks; most of his lessons were about patience, meditation, and emotional control. It was a struggle, but it was also a learning experience for them both for different reasons. Korra was such a radical departure from Avatar Aang that it was a test of Tenzin's patience a lot of the time. Her new and inventive ways of doing things often challenged traditions, and yet Korra was open-minded enough to

"You've got some serious patience if you can deal with her then," Asami admitted, "Don't get me wrong; I love her to death, but I don't think she's as patient with other people as she is with me."

"She's gotten better over the months," Tenzin hummed, "I fear that Amon and now this, however, might be setbacks to her emotional stability. There's something… off… about her."

"So you notice it too then?" Asami actually stopped walking for a moment.

"I do." Tenzin frowned, "Her mother Senna referred to it as stress-induced trauma and while I believe that theory, I don't think any of us fully understand what Korra's experiencing because she refuses to open up about it to anyone—unless she has shared it with you?"

"No," Asami lowered her head, "I want her to, but she's particularly vehement about that subject, so I've stopped trying to bring it up. She used to get defensive about her every flaw though, and so while she's gotten better, that's one of those walls that even I can't break."

"It's very unhealthy for her," Tenzin shook his head, "Korra is very… particular about her fears. She's admitted many of them to me, but even I only made the mistake of trying to get her to open up about her trauma once—and ultimately fared no better than you. I cannot make that mistake again—for my own safety, and more importantly, the safety of my home, family, and culture."

"It's not your fault," Asami reassured him, "and it's not even Korra's fault. I don't understand her motives, but I'm sure between us, we can find the behavioural pattern that causes her to get so defensive like that. I don't want to sound like I'm conspiring against Korra because obviously that's as far from the truth as anything… but I can imagine you understand why I would want this endeavour to be a secret from her, yes?"

"Of course," Tenzin nodded, "admitting your fears is the first step to overcoming them."

"And when horrific events happen," Asami added, "accepting that they happened and then getting back up is the key to overcoming them. I think Korra's using Nakkoa as a crutch to make herself feel better… and as much as I hate to say it, I think that's part of what's preventing her recovery."

"You seem particularly learned about this matter," Tenzin pointed out. "Your mother's…?" he trailed off, figuring Asami would get the hint.

"Yes," Asami closed her eyes for a moment. "And so seeing Korra the way she is… with how strong and how proud and confident she is… but to know that she's just trying harder and harder to suppress her own pain. It hurts to watch her sometimes, Tenzin."

"I understand," Tenzin sighed. "It will be a difficult battle for both of us and for her… but you have my support in this endeavour of yours. I will inform you when I can of any changes that I see whenever applicable."

"Likewise," Asami smiled. "Thank you for the cooperation, Tenzin. I don't know how important Korra is to you… but I love her… and so she's very important to me."

"She is the spiritual successor to my father," Tenzin reminded her, "but even if she weren't, it is not like an Airbender to turn away someone in need. Whether or not Korra realizes it, there is a part of her crying for help that she refuses to let people see."

"I'm scared of what will happen when she breaks." Asami subconsciously leaned against Tenzin with a dismayed frown on her face, "because she _will_ break if she doesn't let this out… and I don't even want to fathom the consequences of that…"

"No one does," Tenzin sighed as put an arm around Asami as a form of reassurance. "I don't imagine Korra does either, but I fear she sorely underestimates her own power and destructive capacity—and short of letting her cut loose, there's no way to show her that."

Asami sighed, and for a moment the two starkly different individuals simply stared out into the bright lights of downtown Republic City. It was poetic in a way: an old bending master dedicated to preserving the traditions of his people, side-by-side and with the same goal as a young industrialist woman devoid of any bending abilities, dedicated to modernizing the world and improving lives with science and technology.

Society would have dictated they be enemies; or at the very least, fiercely clashing rivals. And yet in the short time they had formally gotten to know each other, a young but solid friendship had formed between Councilman Tenzin and Asami Sato.

Both of them appeared at a loss as to what to say, or what to do after scouring the perimeter of the building and not finding Korra. As such, they were both surprised when Korra came and found them. Her eyes were red and so were her cheeks, but it seemed she had (mostly) composed herself in spite of whatever had happened since she exited the building.

"Tenzin?" Korra spoke first, "Asami? What are you guys doing out here?"

"We were looking for you," Tenzin replied, "are you alright?"

"Were you crying?" Asami popped the question more in hopes of finding out why she had been crying, because Korra's face betrayed that she had been doing exactly that.

"NO!" Korra barked defensively, before sighing. "...yes. Tarrlok threatened me… said I made a new enemy today and to stay out of his way. He's furious at me, and I'm worried as to what that means… I don't want to put you in danger, Asami… and I really don't want to put you and your family in danger on my account, Tenzin…"

She sighed, gripping her hair. "Can I just kill him and we cover this all up?" She sighed, "No? Ugh… that guy though, seriously…"

Asami and Tenzin both exchanged concerned looks when Korra casually threw around the threat of murdering a man in cold blood. Korra was seldom one for idle talk, and when she made an actual threat, she did not hesitate to carry it out. Incidents such as her destruction of the Southern Water Tribe compound and her fearless challenge against Amon were examples.

With a sigh, Korra threw her arms around both of them and didn't say a word. It only took them both a few moments to realize that Korra was softly sobbing again.

"Can…" Korra sighed, "Can I go home now? Please?"

"I'll see what I can do," Asami offered, "I came with my dad so I'd have to make sure he was ready to leave. If you wanted though, I could stay out here with you?"

"Nah, you can go in," Korra sat down by the steps, "Enjoy the party a bit, or maybe convince your dad to leave early? Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."

Asami saw right through this lie, but rather trying to provoke Korra when she was in such a visibly distressed mood, she decided to find her father and see if they could return home. Hiroshi had a few interesting remarks about Korra's display of power as they drove home, but otherwise, the trip was silent, and Korra sighed with relief as she threw herself onto her bed and let a great deal of pent-up emotions out. It had been a very taxing day.

Korra ran away again for another week without warning, much to the annoyance of Tenzin and Asami, among others. This week-long vacation was spent at the Western Air Temple, which unbeknownst to almost anyone save Tonraq and Senna, was Korra's 2nd-favourite place in the world behind Republic City. Naga seemed to like it as well, because every time Korra went she brought her trusty companion with her, and Naga never seemed upset as long as Korra brought snacks (although the two occasionally did go hunting on the grounds above the temple. Korra kept up her skill with a bow for this exact reason).

Most of the time she was there though, she was trying to connect with her past lives. She meditated on her issues, and while she tried to make more contact with Avatar Aang in particular, she ran into several of her past lives, including a Water Tribe woman outside the Interregnum Cycle named Zulera who had spent almost her whole life trying to find out who her father was—and ultimately having no success. It was a simplistic lesson, and made Korra realize that perhaps she had taken for granted the fact that both her parents were alive, well, and loved her dearly. The idea that a parent could show so little interest in their child, even if said child was the Avatar, made Korra grateful for what she had. Zulera was quite the interesting story all on her own, and Korra made a mental note to delve deeper into that part of her past when she could find the time.

She also learned of the struggle of Avatar Xilingshi. A deadly, powerful Air Nomad warrior in a time when airbenders were much different than they were today (or 170 years ago, at least), Xilingshi had been revered as a hero and a legend.

"I was just as passionate as you, Korra," Xilingshi explained, "and yet, even with the world revering me as a hero, I lacked confidence. I feared that I was not skilled enough; not powerful enough; that I was never enough. My teachers disavowed my efforts; I was told I was worthless… that I was nothing—and I was the _Avatar_. The world saw me as a hero because of my deeds—they did not care about Xilingshi. They cared only about "Avatar Xilingshi". Or even just 'The Avatar'."

"That sounds a lot like my situation," Korra sighed. "Except no one's really referring to me as a hero. Councilman Tarrlok hates my guts, the Chief of Police wants to arrest me, the city says I'm shirking my duty and that I'm a coward for trying to take a rational approach in this anti-bender revolution, and to the Equalists I'm Public Enemy #1."

"Korra," Xilingshi frowned, "You aren't going to like what I'm about to say: but I think you are becoming one of us—and that you will go down in history as an Interregnum."

"Seriously!? NO!" Korra screamed, "That's the last thing I want; I can't…"

"Those who have researched what little history we have left are finding many similarities," Xilingshi warned, "but for how much I lack confidence, I can tell you this much: The Interregnum Avatars, despite our grey morality, were some of the most powerful Avatar incarnations to ever live. You certainly fit right in on that front. But more than that… we were the ones that whipped the world into shape when everything was a mess. The world always cries out when the Avatar does not do their job. When we do that job, they always complain it's never enough. When some of us decided to crack down and ensure that balance was kept, the world cried out that we were evil; that we were villains."

"So what about the crimes against the Spirit World?" Korra asked, "or Zeruda?"

"Zeruda is the result of the Avatar being pushed to political and social limits that no person should have to face," Xilingshi warned, "and as for the Spirit World… many of them are overtly hostile, and would love little more than to wreak havoc in this world. Some of us took the fight to them, putting them in their place. These too were ranked as crimes, and we were villainized."

"Anything I thought I knew about you guys no longer makes sense," Korra sighed.

"I may have diverged from my original intent," Xilingshi clarified, "the point is, Korra, is that you will always have enemies, and even when the world reveres you as a hero, you may still find that you struggle. This is normal regardless of if you become an Interregnum or not. And even if the rest of the world hates you… you're being backed by 21 of the most powerful men and women who were ever the Avatar. Stay confident—your fights are not over, and you are far from lost…"

Interactions like these were part of why Korra loved the Western Air Temple as much as she did. This Avatar Chamber was her favourite single location in the world—more so than anywhere in Republic City even. If she could transport this place to Republic City she absolutely would, but that was not possible. Korra had connected with more of her past lives in this chamber than any other place in the world, and while Tenzin's lessons were extremely useful, it was here that Korra felt more spiritual than anywhere else. It was nice to come here sometimes and just talk with some of her past lives; to get an insight on the men and women who had been in her shoes before, and how the world had been while they were alive. See wondered if her successor would do the same for her after her time on this earth had passed.

The night before she returned to Republic City, she saw Zoroka again—that sinister looking grey spirit that still greatly resembled her in shackles.

"Still following me, eh?" Korra grunted, massaging her shoulder just in case she got dragged around by the arm again. To her surprise, Zoroka simply gave a curt nod.

"You about to drag me off somewhere again?" Korra pouted. Zoroka actually shook her head. She pointed at Korra, before nodding approvingly, and then lurching off to wherever she went when she wasn't stalking Korra. Korra had no idea what the spirit wanted or what had just happened beyond a brief interaction that at least felt like the case, Korra felt like she had needed this vacation, and so while she was expecting problems upon returning to Republic City, she would at least be able to approach them with better confidence this time.

* * *

 _ **PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:**_

 **Zulera** _ _ _ _ _ _(Water Tribe, Female):_ _A wild and freewheeling woman raised by her mother alongside 6 younger brothers. While originally something of a renegade in her early life, she matured and eventually became a very wise and formidable Avatar, although a certain nemesis of hers kept her on her toes, and she never managed to stop this entity before it escaped into the spirit world again. She spent her entire life trying to learn of the identity of the father she never knew, but all of her endeavours turned out fruitless. She later became nicknamed "The Fatherless Avatar" as a result.  
______

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 28


	54. Chapter 54: To Challenge a Fear

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now we start pursuing content similar to episode 4 from the show. Also, after months of teasing, we finally get to see Kwan again. From here on out, she becomes a much more regular character, and while she's got story arcs of her own, she in no way overshadows Asami or Korra or any of the main cast. That said, any feedback or opinions on her would be appreciated._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR: TO CHALLENGE A FEAR**

One of the first things that stood out to Korra as she arrived back in town was an old warehouse that had been clearly repainted recently, with a large added door on the front that looked big enough to fit a vehicle through. The lettering on the building, however, was what really caught Korra's eye: "Kwan's Collision Repair".

This was new. Korra poked her head in the door to find a fairly empty garage, and a couple of Satomobiles in disrepair. Was the name a coincidence, or was this the same Kwan that had helped guide her into the hands of the Red Lotus; the same Kwan whose elder sister Korra had murdered in self-defense?

To Korra's surprise, it was.

"Sorry for th'mess," a familiar voice muttered as she crawled out from under one of the cars. Her eyes lit up when she noticed Korra, who, despite how much both women had changed, still recognized her. After meeting Azula, Korra could tell Kwan was definitely related to her: even though green, those angled eyes and pointed features hidden behind her messy hair still had 'Azula' written all over them, and as Kwan brushed some runaway bangs out of her face, Korra noticed even the prominent widow's peak.

"Korra!" she opened her arms, "I'd hug ya if I wasn't all covered in oil. Sweet merciful Raava you've grown… you come here for repairs, or just to say hello?"

"I'm not that bad a driver yet," Korra pouted, "but honestly, I wanted to see if it was the same Kwan I thought it was. How did you get out of prison?"

"Turns out my Nan's got friends in high places." Kwan shrugged, "and my cooperation with the rest of you apparently paid off. Now here I am trying to make an honest livin', so care to wish me luck, or are you gonna offer me a sponsorship?"

"Actually," Korra pulled out a sizable wad of cash that she had won from one of her Probending stunts, "It's yours."

"Where in oblivion did you get this?" Kwan thumbed through the bills as if to ensure they were real, "Korra, don't go down the roads Nakkoa and I did…"

"Probending season," Korra smirked, "I couldn't exactly bring Nakkoa back or break you out of prison, so I made myself my own team." She kept a flier of The Avatar Gauntlet on her as a souvenir, and showed it to Kwan, who scanned it.

"Damn, you must've been a hit!" She exclaimed, "Would that I could be the Avatar to turn a profit like that. So is this a loan?"

"Nah, it's yours," Korra smiled. "Speaking of which… uhh, no hard feelings about Nakkoa?" It was still slightly awkward, talking to the woman whose sister she had killed.

"I miss 'er," Kwan shrugged, "but the third-rate hooligan attacked you first! I'd call that self-defense more'n anything, and that's without even considering how it might've fucked ya up. So yeah it still kinda stings a bit, but I ain't really mad at you. How are you holdin' up though? I mean… I know she burned ya and stuff, but not all scars are physical."

"I'll be fine," Korra shrugged, although her tone lowered noticeably. "Hey though, good luck on the business. I'll be sure to drop by."

"I hope so too," Kwan waved her off. Either she was oblivious to Korra's remark, or more likely didn't want to pry in what she assumed was none of her business. "you wouldn't believe how hard it is for an ex-con to find a job around here… so I became an entrepreneur."

Korra respected that, and frankly sometimes wished she could settle down and do the same, but there was no way she'd be given that much clearance. Everyone wanted the Avatar to do Avatar things when they were in a pinch, but the moment the Avatar wanted to do something for herself, the same people got up in a frenzy, accusing her of being selfish or indifferent or whatever else.

Almost as if that philosophy was about to kick her in the face, Korra hardly turned down two different blocks before she heard a rather noisy raid going on. To her surprise, it was a legion of chi-blockers attacking a group of benders. Korra was about to turn the other way and run as she noticed Tarrlok in the mess, but he spotted her too quickly. In his defense, if this had been a publicity stunt, meeting Korra had still been entirely coincidental, in the most fortunate (unfortunate, in Korra's eyes) way.

"Ah, just who we needed to tip the scales!" he called out to her, "Or is the Avatar going to flee as innocent benders are flat-out attacked by Equalists?"

Korra groaned, cracking her knuckles before racing into the fray, dispersing the chi-blockers with powerful bursts of water and rock, and even trapping some with a rather frightening display of lavabending. Some of them attempted to swarm her, but given how dangerous Korra proved herself to be, most of them threw their hands up and surrendered, finding prison a much preferable option to the likely brutal deaths they could face at Korra's hands. Only after they had all surrendered did Korra harden the rock again, and soon she was standing alongside a smugly grinning Tarrlok surrounded by the media as the police took the apprehended chi-blockers away.

"Avatar Korra has finally bravely answered the call to action, it seems," Tarrlok spoke, although Korra knew that she was about to prove him wrong as soon as she was able. "With us two leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon or the Equalists."

"Question for the Avatar," a reporter got Korra's attention, where she hoped it wasn't asking if this made her participation in the task force 'official'. "Amon remains at large. Why have you and the Councilman failed to locate him?"

"You want to know why?" Korra's answer was broadcast through the radio as well, "Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward, knowing that if he tries to face me he'll get royally destroyed! He's a baseless honourless skeever who can only command as much power as he does when he's got the upper edge. He wouldn't last 11 minutes in a fair fight!"

There were cheers from the crowds, who seemed to react positively to Korra's new threats. "Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force, no chi-blockers… I'll even stay out of the Avatar State just for you! Just me and you, Sunday night at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island! Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing—if you're man enough to face me!"

With a drop of the microphone, Korra left the scene, ignoring any other questions the media might have had for her this time. She needed to prepare for the upcoming evening.

Asami was waiting for Korra when she returned to Sato Estate, and Korra's face dropped when she saw that her girlfriend looked cross.

"What's the big idea!?" Asami slapped Korra across the face, leaving a glorious red mark on Korra's otherwise brown right cheek, "you just run off for a week without warning, and then you come back and challenge Amon to a duel at midnight? What were you thinking, Korra? Do you expect he'll play by your rules just because you played by his?"

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't thinking…" Korra rubbed her cheek, "But still. I have to draw him out somehow. I can't just wait for his chi-blockers to attack us, even if it is some sleazy third-rate bastard like Tarrlok."

"That doesn't explain why you ran off for a week without telling anyone." Asami grabbed Korra's shoulders, "where did you go? Tenzin and I were worried sick about you."

"Same place I always go when I run off without warning," Korra shrugged, "Western Air Temple. There's not really a whole lot to do there unless you're an Air Nomad or the Avatar though, so I didn't want to drag you along only for you to be bored out of your skull."

"I'd actually love to go there one of these days," Asami surprised Korra with this request, "you clearly love it there, so I want to see what makes this mysterious old temple tickle the Avatar's fancy the way it does. Tell me everything…"

"You really want to hear me ramble off why I like this or that about some ancient temple complex in the middle of nowhere?" Korra pouted, "I mean it's a great place… but I can't exactly take you with me when I converse with my past lives."

"You're cute when you ramble though," Asami smiled, "you get this excited look and your voice lightens… you're so passionate about the things you love, Korra. I like that."

"So… are we good about me running off?" Korra pushed her luck.

"No," Asami slapped Korra's cheek again, before kissing it softly, "but now we are. Don't run off again without at least telling me… or Tenzin. We care about you, Korra. We just don't want to see you getting hurt—and I guarantee Tenzin will have a few choice words for you about your little challenge you issued."

"Always perfect, and always right," Korra sighed, "what did I do to deserve you again?"

"Oh, stop that," Asami ruffled Korra's hair, pulling on her ponytail in that affectionate way she so often did. "Sit down, relax, and if you're going to charge off like an idiot tonight, at least consider getting a little bit of rest before your big evening."

Korra tried to rest although this effort was met with only minimal success. The two days between Korra's challenge and the event itself were filled with meetings between Asami, Tenzin, and Korra, both of whom tried to convince the Avatar to change her plans. Neither one had any success, and it sparked Korra's ire.

"Amon scares me, but only because he surrounds himself with legions of hooligans who do his every bidding!" Korra argued, "I'm NOT afraid of that masked coward if he is man enough to face me in a proper fight. Stop accusing me of being a coward!"

"Korra, that's not at all what I'm saying," Asami tried to explain, "I'm afraid of Amon too, and he doesn't even know who I am."

"All the more reason for me not to fear him," Korra was resolute, "I'll keep you safe, Asami. Just… you need to not provoke me. I'm NOT scared of him!"

Asami sighed in defeat, and while Korra felt vindicated that Asami had dropped the argument, it had not been from agreeing with her—but rather from realizing she was fighting a hopeless battle. Tenzin was the one to hear of these incidents every time they happened.

Time eventually came to the night of Korra's challenge, and thus she ended up going to Air Temple Island early, deciding to spend the evening with Tenzin. Incidentally, Tarrlok showed up out of curious interest, and so did Asami. Any animosity they might have had they put aside for the time being, as Korra prepared to leave for Aang Memorial Island.

"Korra, this is madness," Tenzin tried to talk her out of it, his gut feeling telling him something was inevitably going to go wrong.

"As much as I want to support you, Korra," Asami warned, "He's right." Korra was unaware of the relationship between Tenzin and Asami, or that both of them were dangerously aware of Korra's delicate emotional situation, and knowing that if—or rather when—Amon played dirty, it would only worsen.

"I have to do this," Korra declared, "Don't follow me—I have to face him alone."

"Korra," Asami took a firm stance as she seized Korra's arm, "I'm saying this because I love you—nothing good can come from this and you know it. I can't let you do this!"

"It's not about who's going to let me," Korra warned, pulling free from Asami's grip, "It's knowing that none of you can stop me!"

With a defiant nod but a somewhat respectful parting gesture, Korra plunged directly into the bay, propelling herself towards the island with remarkable speed.

"This is all your fault!" Tenzin accused Tarrlok immediately. "You pressured her to want to take down Amon as soon as possible without regard to the consequences!"

"Hey, I tried talking her out of it too," Tarrlok pointed out, "but she was having none of it from me."

"Gee, I wonder why," Asami quipped.

"I've got my eye on the island," Tarrlok remarked, pivoting on his heel and retreating. "If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Asami whispered to Tenzin, who also frowned.

"Korra…" Tenzin sighed, lowering his head.

"I'll be here..." Asami leaned against Tenzin in that same slightly unknowing way she had done at the gala, "But… I think if or when something happens… you should be the one to see her. Obviously I don't mean to impose or anything, but…"

"I was actually musing about a way to make that request as well," Tenzin nodded, "I will do everything in my power to bring her home safe."

"It's just…" Asami sighed, "Korra's trying to hide her emotions from me again. It's like she wants to impress me, and thinks that she can only impress me by being this tough-as-nails ass-kicker who only knows gallant theatrics because emotions are for weaklings. It's… frustrating, but what can I do? You can't call Korra out on her fears or she gets aggressive. Then she gets sad and upset when she realizes she threatened me, and by that point she's in no mood to talk about it."

"Despite her improvements, there is still something unsettlingly wrong with that poor girl that is only getting worse the more she tries to cover it," Tenzin shook his head, "And I fear that whatever it is… it's going to culminate tonight."

Korra was restless, both because she was in fact terrified (and trying her best to hide it), but also because she had gone more than an hour early and so spent most of her time pacing around waiting for Amon to show up. She was even jumpier than usual, springing up at the slightest sound and taking a fighting stance.

Korra was pretty sure she just shaved two years off of her life with how high she jumped when the clock struck midnight. She had lost track of time by that point, and so for the loud chimes to shatter the silence, especially when she was already so on edge, it was something of a miracle she hadn't needed a dry pair of pants after she recovered. It would have almost been comical if not for the defenses Korra's body and spirit put up. Much to her embarrassment, she realized her reflexive Avatar State had kicked in, and it took several minutes of deep breaths and focus for her to calm herself down. Despite it being several minutes past midnight by that point, however, Amon did not show. Korra was low-key relieved, and started to regain confidence.

"I guess you're a no-good, no-balls no-show, Amon…" she stood up and stretched, gazing at the dimming skyline. "Who's scared now, huh?"

Korra stretched again, popping her neck and shoulders as she descended from the base of the statue, passing some of the openings to the interior without second thought.

This lack of second thought was exactly why she was unaware of the bola that came from inside the statue's base—thrown right towards Korra's feet.


	55. Chapter 55: Stability Shattered

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _The famous "I'm saving you for last" Amon scene arrives now. Despite how much more powerful and clever Korra is in this story, this scene has a much higher mental and emotional toll on her than it did in the show, and she's going to be reeling from this experience for a very long time (comparatively speaking). Tenzin and Asami's relationship sort of formed as a last line of defense against Korra's faltering stability, and so time will tell whether or not it holds out._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE: STABILITY SHATTERED**

Korra realized something was wrong only a split second too late. She felt her feet get pulled out from under her, as she felt her knees and then her face strike the ground. She tried to recover, but the metal cable was unbendable, and with her seeing stars, she knew better than to try and combust it. She bent a small outcropping of rock that she seized with a deathgrip, and for a moment it seemed like the cable would snap before she was dragged into the dark. However, instead the rock broke, perhaps from Korra's strong grip, and she panicked immediately.

Seeing herself surrounded by 21 chi-blockers when she was in a vulnerable position put her right into the Avatar State, although much like many of her other episodic moments it was less about knowing what to do and more of something she had abused to the point where she used it more as an attempt to intimidate enemies, or in this case, as a panick-mode defense mechanism.

While she was still fully capable of bringing this entire place down and walking out unscathed, her brief moment of hesitation was all the Equalists needed to tether her arms and pull them apart, leaving her open and vulnerable. She kicked powerful bursts of air from her feet, desperately trying to free herself, but to no avail. She felt her shoulders get struck, although two jabs weren't enough. Attempting to bend again proved to be a mistake.

She cried out in actual pain as she as jabbed a total of 42 times in different places including her arms, hips, back, forehead, and shoulders. The biggest difference between Korra's pained cry and the rare one that betrayed agony was the higher pitch of the latter, which the Equalists heard that evening as they finally subdued Korra. A dizzy collection of stars swirled around her as she blacked out, and for a moment, there was silence.

Across the bay, Tenzin and Asami had been watching from a distance, although they had not actually seen Korra get dragged away. The fact that there was not huge streams of flames erupting from the base of Aang's statue, however (and that Korra had disappeared), meant something was wrong, and both of them knew it.

"She should have returned by now," Tenzin warned, "I'm going after her."

"Stay safe!" Asami gripped the railing of the balcony they stood on tensely as Tenzin raced away. While swift, he did not have the lightning-quick bending abilities that Korra had, and so his trip to Aang Memorial Island would take slightly more time than Korra's.

Asami hung her head in despair, her palms covering her upper face as she realized just how helpless she felt in this dire situation. It was one thing for Korra to run away without warning, but for her to disappear after walking right into what her closest friends and even one of her enemies had warned her would be a trap struck fear into Asami's heart. What had happened to Korra?

She was not sure when she came around, or how long she had been out, but Korra found herself on her knees, still tethered at the arms. She felt too weak to bend, and the dizzy stupor she felt betrayed that her chi was likely still blocked. To her abject terror, she was face-to-face with Amon and in a completely helpless situation.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar," he spoke with the same confidence he had spoken to her at his rally with. Korra winced and turned away, only to find a forceful hand gripping her jaw with considerable strength as he forced her to look him in the eyes. Korra squeezed her eyes shut, her heart racing frantically.

"Look at me, child." Amon commanded, and in that moment, he felt vindicated behind his mask as he saw the terrified face of his enemy.

"Our showdown," he continued, "while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take your bending here and now, I won't. You would only become a martyr, with benders of every nation rallying behind your demise. We are equals on that front, Avatar Korra—let it not be said that I do not remember a good turn."

Korra wanted to speak; even just to say a simple 'hm?', but all that really came from her lips was a slurred whimper of fear.

"You were fully capable of destroying me in our confrontation at the rally you crashed," Amon explained, "just as I am fully capable of destroying you now. Consider that debt repaid, but let me assure you, that I have a plan. I'm saving you for last, Avatar Korra, and then you will get your duel—and it is then, and only then… that I will not only strip you of your bending and destroy everything you ever lived for… but I will destroy you—and any semblance of stability your already precariously fragile mind might still have will be _annihilated_."

Before Korra could react or reply, she felt sharp jab to both her shoulders and then to her head again, and blacked out. Whether dreams or visions, Korra saw a mess of things: Aang and Sokka, younger in their days of living in Republic City; a dangerous, sleazy Water Tribe man whom Aang was in hot pursuit of; a powerful Fire Nation woman standing atop the helm of a mighty battleship as her armada approached the Northern Water Tribe; an Earth Kingdom Avatar in chains as repeated doses of silver liquid were forced down her throat; and then… Avatar Aang, once again, racing towards her.

" _Korra!"_ she was not sure if that was her vision or reality, but as she weakly opened her eyes from her prone and bruised position, there was in fact someone approaching her.

"A-Aang?" she moaned.

"Korra!" it was Tenzin. "Korra, are you alright? What happened here? Did Amon attack you?"

"He did…" Korra trembled, "ambushed with me with a couple dozen chi-blockers and…"

A sharp flashback of several dozen hands striking her as if at once surged through her mind, and the bruising pain from these strikes flared up in her body as well. She cried out.

"Did he take your bending then?" Tenzin looked alarmed. Korra paused, reverting to her usual 'bending test' by flicking a small air sphere in her palm, which she did without trouble.

"Thank goodness no…" she trembled, tears rolling down both sides of her face, "but he… he…"

Tenzin braced himself for what he knew was coming, but knew that it was exactly what Korra needed to do right now more than anything.

" _HE KNOWS, TENZIN!"_ Korra threw herself against Tenzin, sobbing almost hysterically, "He knows! He knows and he's going to target me for it!"

"He knows what, Korra?" Tenzin kept the urgency in his tone, but knew that he needed to be assertive to get Korra to open up about her fears.

"He knows I'm weak," Korra whimpered, still trembling, "and he's gonna try and undermine what little mental stability I have left… he threatened me, and… and…" She looked up only briefly, "I was so helpless… they subdued me in the Avatar State! He knows… he knew I was terrified, and he knows I'm terrified of him! Tenzin, what do I do? I've never felt this helpless before and I'm scared out of my mind! I've never felt this frightened in my entire life… not even with Nakkoa… I…" Korra lost her grip again, and for several long minutes, she simply cried it out. For how loud and passionate Korra was when she spoke or screamed, her cry was almost uncharacteristically soft; like a pained, reluctant weeping.

"I should have listened!" Korra was still visibly shaking, her grip tightening on Tenzin enough that he had to try and pry her fingers apart just for her to loosen her grip on him. "It's not just my bending I'm scared of losing… I'm scared of losing my mind, Tenzin! And Amon knows exactly how to make that happen…"

"The nightmare is over now, Korra," Tenzin rubbed her back in that reassuring way, "Amon is gone, and while he may have threatened you, he did not take your bending and he did not destroy your mind. Embrace your fears so you can release them."

"That's… easier said than done…" Korra quivered.

"I know," Tenzin explained, "But admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them. Can you do that for us?"

"No," Korra's voice was still shaky, and she made no effort to hide that tears were still sliding down her sticky, reddened face, "Not yet, at any rate… I need more time…"

"Then let's go home, Korra." He whispered, "You need rest."

While Korra managed to fall asleep once Tenzin had safely escorted her back to Air Temple Island, he and Asami were both unable to sleep. Korra had given her lover a weak smile when she saw her, and Asami had heaved a sigh of relief so large it was as if she had shrugged three heavy metal sheets and Lin BeiFong off her shoulders. Korra was too weak and tired to do much else at this point, but Asami knew they would be having a discussion about it later.

In the meantime, Tenzin and Asami remained awake, staring off into the distance at Aang Memorial Island, which looked so serene and unforeboding from Air Temple Island. No one would have guessed the events that had just transpired, although both Tenzin and Asami were aware that either Tarrlok had been lying about the police airships, or perhaps he too simply hadn't noticed what had happened.

"It is as I feared," Tenzin sighed, turning to Asami as they gazed across the bay, "Amon's threats and mindgames took a heavy toll on Korra tonight."

"She's okay though, right?" Asami and Korra had not really interacted much between Tenzin bringing her home and Korra laying down for a rest.

"In a manner of speaking," Tenzin didn't make eye contact, but it was clear that both he and Asami were on the same wavelength regarding Korra. "Her bending is intact and unharmed, but when I found her, she was hysterical, and admitted to me just how terrified of the whole ordeal she was. She will need you in the upcoming weeks, Asami. Hopefully, I can also continue to serve as a support for her as well."

Asami sighed, shaking her head as she lowered it. "I'll get through to her," her fingers tightened, "if she was as scared as you say, I think it may provide us with the opportunity we need to allow her to open up. I'm not glad that it happened at all, but…" she paused, sighing again. "Korra's been suppressing her own cries for help for months now… and I don't think she understands why it's so dangerous for her to try and bury that."

Despite this opening up she did to Tenzin when she was at her lowest regarding fears, Korra had gone right back to closing herself off, which was particularly problematic after she lashed out from a nightmare, blasting a hole in the wall of her room as she barrelled out and swung her head around in a panic. Tenzin and Asami were too shocked to react fast enough, and when Korra noticed them she scampered back inside in shame. She bent a slab of earth to cover the hole, and refused to talk for the rest of the night and most of the next morning.

She managed to mellow out the day after, and even volunteered to help properly repair the hole in the wall. Attempts from Tenzin and Asami were futile in getting Korra to open up about what was going through her head, and even Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo couldn't get it out of her despite their cutest (and incidentally, sincere) puppy-eyed faces.

"It's nothing," Korra sighed, "I'm just dealing with a lotta stuff and don't really want to talk about it."

"Is that why you're never happy anymore?" Ikki launched a particularly cutting remark at Korra, even if it hadn't been her intent. Korra turned slowly, glaring fiercely at Ikki and her siblings.

"Leave me." She growled, before stumping off in a similar manner to Zoroka.

Asami visited Air Temple Island many times over the next several days, and even started coming there without Korra.

"Pretty Lady!" Meelo greeted her one afternoon with Ikki in tow as she arrived at the island to find Tenzin, "You love Korra right?"

"Sure," Asami didn't exactly want to discuss her love life with a 5-year-old, but she humoured the little fellow, curious to see what he would say. "Why?"

"Because you need to tell her to stop bein' so dang grumpy!" Meelo stuck his lower lip out in a way that was not unlike Korra's.

"Yeah!" Ikki chimed in as she and Meelo followed Asami, "she's been so sad lately…. And a couple times she's been really mean to you. Tell her that if she actually loves you, she needs to stop being so mad at everyone all the time."

"Korra went through some really unpleasant things," Asami tried explaining, "and I don't think she knows how to handle it. I think she's scared."

"Does Korra get mad when she's scared?" Ikki tilted her head, "what's Korra scared of? She's the Avatar; I didn't know they were ever afraid of anything! Grandpa Aang was too busy saving the world to be scared…" She fired off several more somewhat nonsensical statements before they were joined by Jinora.

"Korra's very confrontational," She reminded them, "I'm sure Asami knows it, but Korra does not deal in subtlety at all. I think that's what the problem is."

"Perhaps so," Asami gazed up at the sky before reaching Tenzin's quarters, "but how do you confront someone directly who turns aggressive so fast…?"

This question was more to herself, since the children did not respond as Asami disappeared into Tenzin's study.

"Hello, Asami," Tenzin looked up, and noticing her straight face, continued. "No progress with Korra, I assume?"

"No," Asami sat down, putting her fingertips to her forehead with a sigh, "she's starting to stress me out though, and I don't want our relationship getting that tense, especially not if my father inevitably gets involved. Korra's struggling to bury her issues and she knows she's failing spectacularly. That makes her angry, and so she tries harder to suppress it, which only intensifies the cycle. It's painful to watch. How did you get her to open up the other day at Aang Memorial? I wouldn't want to see Korra in such a state either, but she needs it. She needs to let this out or I'm going to come home one day and find half of my estate obliterated!"

It went without saying that Asami was less concerned about her estate and more about her father as well as Korra herself.

"I'm unsure of what to even do anymore," Tenzin sighed as well, "Reasoning with Korra is becoming harder and harder, and you can't really _force_ her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Dealing with her when she's like that is… trying."

"Jinora suggested I just be straightforward," Asami mused, "Barring the obvious risks of getting right up in an angry Avatar Korra's face, what do you make of that?" Tenzin and Asami may have been well-versed in very different aspects of life, but even Asami recognized and respected Tenzin's age and wisdom.

"It's dangerous," Tenzin warned, "But Korra is becoming very dangerous, so it may be one of our only options to save her from herself." He sighed. "I really hate that I even have to say that about her at all. Korra's a good woman at her core—but she handles her emotions very poorly."

"She's my girlfriend," Asami put her hand to her chest, "I hate that we have to have these talks behind her back at all too! I very much appreciate that you and I are able to get along of course, but I wish we could bond over something besides a volatile Avatar with a murderous streak."

"As do I, Asami." Tenzin sighed. "As do I…"

It was, by all means, a sort of conspiracy, but it was done out of love, with Tenzin seeking to help her out of charity and also out of respect for her as the Avatar and as a young woman; while Asami's desire to help her stemmed both from her passionate love for Korra as well as her own desire to help those she perceived as hurt or in need. The hardest part of this ordeal would be getting Korra to accept the help though—because Korra had a rather nasty tendency to reject help under the premise that it made her weak—and therein was the problem.


	56. Chapter 56: Released Fears

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Maybe it's just me, but that scene with Amon at Aang Memorial Island always struck me as remarkably frightening given its similarities with a rape scenario. A powerful man and a bunch of thugs dragging a young woman into the dark? Suffice to say, even without that connotation, it still terrified the hell out of Korra, and is one of many things that is compounding her already severe trauma. That said, Korra is also exactly the kind of person who usually needs a beatdown (physical or verbal) to get a point through to her because she's so stubborn. Fortunately for her, Asami delivers._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX: RELEASED FEARS**

It had been more than a week since Korra was attacked by Amon and his cronies before Asami finally made her move. Most of the time Korra was either honing her bending abilities or working her physical body in an attempt to stay busy and away from other people. She was hard enough to confront without taking into account how busy she tried to keep herself, but even then, Korra was hostile enough when confronted about her issues that talking about them was near impossible. That had honestly been the only reason Asami had even bothered reading Korra's journal in the first place—a last resort. Regardless, she steeled herself for what she knew would set Korra off, but also what she knew had to be done.

"Korra?" She found the Avatar in her usual favourite spot of the estate's ground, doing push-ups.

"984… 985… oh hey Asami," she muttered, "987… 988…"

"Can we talk?" Asami tried to keep her tone neutral, but due to how alert and paranoid Korra was, the Avatar suspected a trap almost immediately.

"Lemme just finish up real quick." She muttered, "997… 998… 999… 1000."

She hopped to her feet, stretching. "What's up?"

"How long are you going to keep forcing yourself through this painful cycle?" Asami demanded, stepping towards Korra as she spoke, "Why are you so scared of admitting your fears?"

"I'm not scared of my fears," Korra's eyes narrowed and she pouted defiantly, "Amon's a nasty dude, but I'm gonna whoop his ass and he's gonna _deal with it_!"

"So why are you lashing out at us?" Asami pried, "You've done it to Mako and Bolin twice in the last week, and you did it to Tenzin's family at least once. I can forgive you taking it out on me, but half of the people you're directing your anger at have no idea what's even going on!"

"Look, maybe I'm just a bit frustrated is all," Korra frowned, "tense; rash… you know."

"So what happened at Aang Memorial Island?" Asami asked, "With Tenzin, I mean?"

"I told him I got jumped and that Amon was a dirty coward for sucker-punching a teenager!" Korra lied, "Look, it's like the Nakkoa incident; I don't like talking about it."

"So you're just going to keep it bottled up until you explode again?"

"No! But if someone kept grilling you about what happened the night your mother was killed, wouldn't you tell them to buzz off too?"

"No, actually," Asami caught Korra off-guard, "I'd tell them the whole story—because accepting that it happened, and then getting up and picking up the pieces of my life is how I stopped it from controlling my life. It may never stop hurting, Korra, but if you just try to hold it all inside of you, it's going to consume you. Look at yourself! You've pushed everyone away, and even now you're starting to alienate yourself from even me and Tenzin. Tenzin cares for you almost like a daughter, Korra. His wife cares for you, and his children are worried about you. I love you. Mako's worried about you. Bolin's scared of you. If you don't realize the destructive effect your behaviour is having on your relationships, then you need to step back and evaluate what you're doing and what you're trying to achieve in your life."

"Whoa," Korra's expression soured immediately, "who pissed in your coffee this morning, and why are you suddenly mad at me? If I did something to wrong you, let me know, but don't rip me apart over something petty like this."

There was a brief second of silence as Asami's face changed, and it was in this moment that Korra realized she had just said exactly the wrong thing.

" _Do you really think this is something PETTY!?"_ Asami exploded in a burst of rage that not even Korra had ever witnessed before, and as such, it caught her completely off-guard as this time Asami slammed Korra against a wall, rather than the other way around, "Korra, this is about your ENTIRE emotional imbalance and how it's _destroying_ you! You've threatened me more times than I can count. You've threatened Tenzin. You threatened his _CHILDREN_ the other afternoon! Do you not realize how terrifying the notion of issuing death threats to a child is? You've threatened Mako and Bolin, and they were just doing the same thing that we've all been trying to do, Korra. We want to know what's wrong with you, so we can HELP you! Amon might be out to get you, and his Equalist goons might be out to get you too. But we're your closest _FRIENDS_ , Korra! We're NOT out to get you; we're the ones that are trying to help you sort out these conflicts so that you can stop stressing about them and be the Korra we befriended all those years ago. I want to see the Korra I knew and fell in love with again; not this angry, aggressive maniac that puts a fiery fist to the face of anyone who tries calling her out! Listen to me, Korra—I love you, and I want to maintain that relationship as much as you do… but if you can't even get over whatever stupid mental block you're harbouring that makes you think your emotions make you weak, then I'm going to have to break it off, and you're going to have to leave. I am not going to allow your uncontrolled anger and elemental power put my family, my friends, and my estate at unnecessary risk. _Get your shit together or we're through!"_

It was not at all like Asami to go ballistic like this, but she felt like Korra's belligerent antics had pushed her to wit's end. The fact that she was severely traumatized was not what infuriated Asami—that was exactly what she wanted to help; but she had discovered a very toxic mindset that Korra had; which gave her this idea that acknowledging her fears made her weak—and feeling weak made Korra turn hostile and aggressive, as if to compensate for this perceived weakness. She was patient and her desire to help the Avatar was still as strong as ever, but she felt that Korra's actions had left her with no other choice. Hopefully this was what Korra needed.

Korra stared at Asami with wide, horrified eyes as her words struck sharp and cut deep. For a moment, she simply stared blankly at Asami with those wide, round, horrified eyes, almost as if something had just short-circuited in her mind and she wasn't able to process everything that had just happened. Korra's mouth hung open, and her body all but just froze up and stopped functioning right there on the spot.

The next few moments were both intense and heartbreaking. Korra gradually composed herself, but Asami noticed that even as she came back around, that her eyes were still very unfocused in that heart-wrenching thousand-yard stare that Asami had seen in her eyes far too many times in the last couple of years. It hurt to see this face; to know that behind it was an untold level of pain and suffering that Korra refused to let out on her own, and thus that Asami longed so deeply to reach. Whatever afflicted her, she was struggling to cope with it on her own, and for Asami that was all the more reason she desired to help above all else.

A moment later, Korra's arms began to tremble. She didn't actually say anything, but suddenly threw herself around Asami and buried her face into the industrialist's shoulder. Asami had heard Korra's frustrated yells and screams (as well as her dangerous threats, much to Korra's chagrin), but this was the first time she had actually heard Korra straight-up crying, and as such she was surprised that her tears were accompanied by an almost uncharacteristically soft weeping rather than much louder cries of emotional distress. She sighed, leaning her chin against Korra's head as she held the Avatar for the moment, letting her cry it out.

It was nearly a half an hour before Korra actually stopped crying, which was ultimately rather unsettling for Asami. Korra had remained fairly still most of the time, and her cries had not gotten any louder during the entire time. Asami had undone Korra's hair sometime during this incident to softly play with it in that soothing way that Korra not-so-secretly loved, but even then, it seemed that so intense were her emotions that it did not calm Korra down. It was only after Korra pulled back from Asami's shoulder that either one of them bothered to speak, as Asami looked into Korra's reddened eyes and face.

"Are… are you okay?" despite everything, Asami's tone was gentle and concerned, even if her question was more just a polite way of saying "what's wrong".

"Why… do I… keep doing this…" Korra stuttered, her breath still shaky as she took an almost toddler-esque step back from Asami, teetering as she shifted her weight awkwardly between her two feet, before her hands met and she started wringing them.

"Let it out, Korra…" Asami whispered, "Let it go… and let it out."

"I can't…" Korra whimpered, hanging her head in shame. "I can't be scared… I'm not allowed to be scared…"

"Why can't you be scared?" Asami kept the pressure on Korra despite her mood, "Korra, the Avatar is as human as anyone else… and they're entitled to be just as afraid of things in life as anyone else. That is an absolutely horrible mindset to cling to and you need to expel it.

"But…" Korra reached her arms out, "I don't want to be weak… in front of you…"

"Then tell me your fears," Asami opened her arms again, "I don't want a best friend who pretends she's not afraid of anything… I want someone who's honest; who admits her fears and uses them to grow—and to overcome them and prove that she's better than them. I want someone who can conquer her fears and live the happy life that she deserves."

"I don't want…" Korra whimpered, tears forming in her eyes again despite that she curled up in Asami's arms, "I don't want anyone to see… me cry…" she wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I already did," Asami whispered, "And to be honest, it was one of the most beautiful things you've done in a long time."

"No it's not," Korra's pout was mixed with a touch of anger, embarrassment, and distress, "Do you really think some pitiful sobbing mess can stand a chance against Amon?"

"Korra, stop this," Asami asserted, but kept her voice gentler, "you know that that's not who you are just as well as I do, but please, PLEASE let this out. You're fighting so hard to keep it in, and it's tearing you apart."

"How can I be anyone important if I'm just some scared little kid?!" Korra threw her arms around Asami, burying her face into Asami's shoulder once more, "I'm the Avatar… not some sniveling coward that whines about all her problems… you shouldn't have seen that..."

"Korra," Asami tugged Korra's hair lightly and affectionately, also getting a touch emotional herself, "you have very valid fears… and you need to admit them. If you don't, you're just going to fall back into that vicious cycle again, and you're going to push everyone else away: Me, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, the airbender kids… everyone who loves you or cares for you, Korra. I don't ever want to see you remain that miserable."

"He RUINED me, Asami!" Korra cried, "and even if he didn't, he's going to stop at nothing until he does. I have to remain strong, otherwise what happens to me? What happens when the Avatar is out of the way? Who is going to stand against the Equalists then?"

"Tell me how he ruined you," Asami demanded, "Tell me everything—what he did, what happened, and most importantly, how you felt. Korra, please—I promise you that if you let this out, you will feel better too. And…" she whispered something in Korra's ear that made her eyebrows go up for only a moment.

Korra sighed. "Asami, it's… complicated…"

"Do you trust me?" Asami looked Korra straight in the eyes. Korra knew that she had been beat.

"Just… don't judge me, okay?" She lowered her head. "I was terrified, Asami. They ambushed me right as I was leaving. I panicked; entered the Avatar State… and I hesitated for a moment too long. They managed to subdue me with just their fists! Amon confronted me; said he'd save me for last, and that… well, that terrified the shit out of me."

"I may not understand the inherent attachment that benders have with their abilities," Asami whispered, "but I understand that it's something near and dear to you, Korra. Was that it though? You make it sound like there was more to it…"

"There was…" Korra was still fighting tears with very little success. "He knows my weakness, Asami. He knows that mentally… I'm not all here. And he's going to exploit it! That's what made me hysterical… and that's why I'm terrified of him!"

She paused. "And when I'm scared… I get defensive, and when I get defensive I get angry… and I took it out on you WAY more times than you deserved. Are you sure that I'm still worth it after all the trouble I've caused? Asami… I don't want to threaten you again, but sometimes my mind just goes into a reflexive state and sometimes I'm not in control and it's unbelievably fucked up and I'm really just a big mess. It doesn't justify how mean I was to you though… so if you need to put an end to my erratic and hostile behaviour in one way or another… please, please do."

There was a pause as Asami smiled; a very soft and caring smile that even made Korra loosen up a little upon beholding it.

"See, Korra?" she took Korra's hands, "This is the real you—the real you understands and admits her mistakes, even when she knows that she might do them again. I don't like that whole mean defensive thing you do, and neither does anyone else. You have friends who care about you and that want to see you happy, Korra. And we're here to help you in that regard whenever we can. I love you, and I care for you, and that's why I want to help you through this. Sometimes life gives us hardships that we just can't handle on our own. It's perfectly okay to need help, and especially even to ask for it. I want to do what I can to ease that burden."

There was a moment of silence as both women held eye contact.

"...can I kiss you right now?" A weak but sincere smile appeared on Korra's glistening, splotchy red-brown face. "Please?"

Instead of replying, Asami put her lips against Korra's, prompting the Avatar's hands to move to the back of Asami's head as if to hold her there—which they did, for several whole minutes.

Having lived with Korra for almost three years at this point, Asami had learned that one of Korra's most prominent habits seemed to correlate a lot with her overall disposition. When she was happy and upbeat, she generally did her hair up in her usual ponytail and usually wore her boots and skirt alongside her usual shirt and pants that Asami was convinced she had multiple exact replicas of. By contrast, when Korra's attitude was at a low point, she'd usually leave her hair unkempt, neglect to wear shoes, and walk with a much more slouched posture. Asami never told Korra that she had noticed this pattern, but she had informed Tenzin, who noticed it as well.

As such, both of them were pleased to see Korra going about her days fully-dressed and with better posture more often. While Korra's mood improved spectacularly over the next couple of days, Asami and Tenzin still kept tabs on her behind her back, tracking her progress and behavioural patterns not so much out of distrust for her, but because even with her improving attitude, Korra's emotions were still problematic at times, which necessitated her two closest friends to try and find ways to approach the issue without exacerbating it.

"She's doing much better though," Asami reported, "She's smiling again, and even though it was only a week, I forgot how beautiful it is."

"My children have noted her improved moods as well," Tenzin gave an approving nod, "they're much less apprehensive about approaching her, and she even plays with them again."

"Bolin's not scared of her anymore," Asami chuckled, knowing that the earthbender had been somewhat exaggerating when he said it, even if it was not exactly a funny subject, "and they're back to their Wednesday-night trips to Narook's again. Mako's also stopped needing to call her out on her hostile behaviour, so I'd say that's a plus as well."

"This is exactly the kind of encouragement that Korra needs," Tenzin smiled, "I'm sure she's talked to you plenty about her trust issues."

"After her outburst with her parents 2 years ago, she came to me because she said I was one of the last people she felt she could trust." Asami nodded, "And while it hurts me to see her carry that mindset, I feel like her life circumstances pushed her to that extreme. It doesn't necessarily make it right… but it explains the behaviour."

"Indeed," Tenzin agreed, "repairing damaged trust is a slow and meticulous process that requires a lot of effort and care. For Korra it is particularly troublesome because of the other damage she is also trying to deal with."

"That's why I'm glad she has someone like you in her life." Asami smiled, "you're a good man, Tenzin, and Korra tells me that a lot. That, and I'm personally glad I was able to get to know you and befriend you as well. Your dedication to Korra's well-being brings me comfort."

"It is good that Korra has someone like you in her life as well, Asami," Tenzin nodded, "and I am happy for you both as well as the relationship you've fostered."

"Thanks," Asami blushed a little; it wasn't that their relationship was a secret at all, but (to Asami at least) it felt like one of those things that wasn't talked about more out of respect for the intimacy of the relationship rather than the secrecy. "Even if we weren't dating, I'd still want to help her. Korra's such a wonderful person; she just needs to realize that it's okay to ask for help sometimes. I think her trauma overwhelms her far too often, and she's too scared to admit it to people. She is aware that her outbursts are not okay though, and that's a remarkable step."

"Korra is remarkably mature, especially for a young woman her age." Tenzin noted, "and she's dealing with emotional and psychological issues that have caused complications for people more than twice her age. It's been a lesson in patience for me too—it's surprisingly very easy for even me to forget that Korra is still just a teenager."

"I think it's part of why our relationships work out," Asami smiled at Tenzin, "It's good for her to have someone that understands what it's like to be a woman her age, but it's also good for her to have someone older and wiser and well-versed with the ways of the world. You're a good mentor to her, Tenzin. I think your father would be proud."

Tenzin paused at Asami's assertion. She was a toddler when Avatar Aang had passed away, but the odds that they ever met were extremely slim. Still, it managed to touch him in a way he had not expected, which was a nice change.

"I certainly hope so," He nodded, "Thank you for your continued support, Asami. It means a great deal to me, and I'm certain our efforts towards helping Korra have left their mark."

One of the reasons Asami was able to find time alone with Tenzin when Korra wasn't around was actually because of that Wednesday-night trip to Narook's that she had gone on with Bolin. He certainly seemed in a better mood as well now that Korra's mood had improved

"It's good to have you back, Korra," Bolin told her trough bites of noodles, "I mean obviously not to be rude or anything… but you were really kind of mean last week."

"I know," Korra sighed, twirling her noodles idly with her chopsticks as she looked away, "I'm sorry for that, by the way."

"Apology accepted," Bolin beamed, before prodding her chin, "hey come on now… wanna give me a smile? Or do I need to make a fool of myself again like I did three weeks ago?"

"Shit, yeah, that was actually kind of funny…" Korra couldn't help but giggle at the incident, which had involved Pabu, a bowl of soup, a faulty chair leg, and a pair of chopsticks, among other things. Neither one spoke of the incident to anyone else—not even to Mako or Asami.

"Well, barring the part with the chopsticks, sure, maybe?" Bolin scratched his head, "Hey; as long as we never speak of it to anyone, we're golden."

"Not a word," Korra giggled, much to Bolin's delight. Korra's was a very wholesome laugh, and there were few that disliked it.

"But wait," Korra added, "you're just going to forgive me just like that?"

"Well, sure," Bolin shrugged, "That wasn't the real you—even I knew that. I knew something was wrong with you, but I didn't exactly want to tell you when you were breathing blue fire and everything."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"That… sounded a lot less rude in my head." Bolin confessed, "My bad."

"No, I get what you mean, and my behaviour wasn't okay," Korra shook her head, "Thanks for putting up with me too, Bolin. And tell Mako the same thing, next time you see him."

"Sure thing," Bolin grinned, "also—I think I can clear my bowl and drain my glass faster than you."

"Challenge…" Korra slurped up almost her entire bowl in one move, before her throat muscles tensed up in a powerful swallow, "...accepted."

Despite her head start, Korra fell behind after a few moments, but when it came to guzzling their drinks, Korra regained her lost ground, finishing with a triumphant belch as she slammed her glass on the table.

"Ha!" she laughed, "another one for me!"

"I let you win," Bolin teased with a grin.

"What!?" Korra gawked, her trademark pout suddenly reappearing, "No you didn't!"

"I told you I was a terrible liar," Bolin winked. There was a moment of pause, before both of them burst out laughing. Korra wasn't magically 'fixed' from the psychological trauma that she still suffered from, but her friends helped prove to her that even with her mental or emotional issues, that it was still fully possible to smile; to laugh; to have fun—to be loved. And while that might have seemed like an obvious and simple concept to most, to Korra, it meant the world.


	57. Chapter 57: Thoughts and Threats

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _So obviously with her Avatar Gauntlet thing going, and with Hasook having never left the team, Korra did not and does not join the Fire Ferrets Probending team in this story. This has not, however, stopped her from giving her support and still occasionally training with them. On that note, apparently Hasook was supposed to have a wife and kids in the story, but it was cut for various reasons. Welp, that aspect has been brought back for this story, and so here it is. Also, we get a bit of happy-Korra again. her PTSD doesn't control her life 24/7, after all._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN: THOUGHTS AND THREATS**

The next afternoon, Asami made good on her promise to finally take Korra shopping and get her a makeover. She assured the fretful Avatar that it was not going to be a full-blown overhaul, although her method for convincing Korra had been unorthodox.

"That photo of you…" Korra whispered as they hopped in the car and took off into town, "was _very_ convincing."

"I thought you might like it," Asami gave a casual chuckle, also flashing Korra a subtle wink, "just make sure no one else sees it."

It wasn't exactly a family-unfriendly image, and without taking her attire into account, it just looked like Asami making a playful pose and a matching expression. The fact that she was only wearing lacy undergarments, thigh-high stockings and high-heeled shoes was what made it something to keep on the down-low.

"Full disclosure," Korra quipped, "I cannot be held responsible for things I may do if you ever present yourself like that to me in person."

"Oh, that's the point," Asami winked, "Don't think too hard on it though—not right now anyways. We're going to take you shopping."

"Babe, come on," Korra complained, "you know I'm not into this fancy-pants kind of stuff."

"Don't worry," Asami assured her, "This is nothing too fanciful even. If nothing else, the massages we're getting will be good for you—I know I always feel amazing afterwards, and you're way more tense than I ever am."

"I'll keep that in mind," Korra nodded, briefly peeking at the photograph again. Asami's lip curled upward as she drove them through town.

If Asami had wanted to sell Korra on spa days becoming a much more regular occurrence, it only took a single attempt for this endeavour to be wildly successful. Korra's history of being tense made the massage feel like straight-up euphoria to the point where she had a visible pep in her step after they had finished. To Korra's relief, the subsequent makeover was more just an attempt to tame Korra's wild hair, and the resulting softness had Korra running her fingers through her own hair for the rest of the day.

"I knew you'd like it," she pointed out, taking Korra's hand from her hair as if to prove her point.

"So is this what being Asami feels like?" Korra quipped, trying to imitate Asami's graceful hair-flipping, but really just slapping herself in the face with her own hair.

"It's more like this…" Asami flipped her hair in that elegant way she did, much to Korra's envy.

"Seriously, how do you even do that?" she pouted.

"Don't worry about it," Asami chuckled, "I love your hair—and you—exactly how they are."

Korra was a bit pickier when Asami took her clothes shopping, her preference of blues and darker colours showing clearly.

"Are your shoulders simply allergic to fabric?" Asami couldn't help but point out, "I've only ever seen you in one outfit that covers them."

"They might be," Korra shrugged, "I guess it's just my style."

"Well how adverse are you to mixing it up?" Asami raised her eyebrow.

"You gonna buy me another suit?" Korra crossed her arms with a similar amused look.

"I am now," Asami replied with a wink. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you with a great many things, Asami; and you know it." Korra asserted, "Although I am dubious about trusting you with my wardrobe."

"Well, if you want to browse with me I won't say no." Asami hummed, "but come now, Korra—do you really think I would get something that revealed you to the public when I don't want you to be revealed like that to anyone else?"

"Well," Korra blushed slightly, "when you put it that way…"

Asami's smooth-talking earned Korra a few new outfits that day, one of which was an actual dress. Korra seemed okay with the 'sneak peeks' she got, although also liked Asami's approach.

"You don't have to try them on right away," she explained as they drove home, "but tell me—with that smile on your face, you had fun, didn't you?"

"Well yeah," Korra admitted, "It's not that hard when you're around. Speaking of which—we still good for the Probending Championships this weekend?"

"I wouldn't miss 'em for the world," Asami smiled, "didn't you want to swing by and say hi to the Fire Ferrets today too?"

"I told them I might be a bit late because of our trip," Korra chuckled, "but otherwise yeah. I'll be fun to see how they do. I'd love to watch them whoop the Wolfbats into submission. It makes me miss the Avatar Gauntlet."

"With how popular that was," Asami rounded another corner, "I'd be surprised if they didn't sign you on for another season."

"That was the plan," Korra explained as they arrived home, "as long as nothing happens of course. I frankly hope we can properly deal with this Equalist revolution before that."

"As do I," Asami nodded as she handed some of the bags to Korra, "But hey, don't get too worked up about Amon, Korra. You said it yourself that he's a coward, and it's true. He hides in the shadows, fights dirty, and he's pitted himself against a 17-year-old girl all while hiding behind a mask. You can't tell me that that's the face of a brave or honourable man."

"Damn skippy it isn't," Korra crossed her arms and pouted again. It might not have seemed like much, but small words of encouragement did wonders for Korra's confidence, particularly when they were true.

Within half an hour, Asami and Korra were on their way to the Probending Arena to try and catch Mako and Bolin. They found both of them practicing there, as well as Hasook, who normally had a tendency to make himself scarce outside of Probending matches.

"Korra!" Bolin was the first one to notice the two women arrive. "How goes it? You look happy."

"You act like you've never seen me happy before!" Korra pouted.

"Well," Mako scratched his head before spinning around and incinerating a paper target with Tahno's face on it, "you did have quite the episode last week."

"Right, right…" korra sighed, "and I'm sorry, I just…" she trailed off as Hasook stepped up.

"Avatar," he flicked his hand as a way of saying hello, "Ms. Sato;"

"We're just dropping into say hi," Asami smiled, "Korra might want to train with you guys for a bit though. I was just providing transportation."

"Can't say I've gotten to know you too much," Korra offered her hand, "Korra, obviously."

"Hasook," The waterbender shook her hand, "yeah, life keeps me busy, and the kids can't feed themselves. Now with Amon all getting on our case, it's getting hairier."

"You never told me you had a wife and kids," Korra had never really stopped to consider that Hasook had a few years on both Mako and Bolin.

"Can't say I recall you ever asking," he shrugged, "but yeah; all waterbenders, so you can imagine how thrilled Amon and his cronies are with me."

"Hey, are they giving you trouble?" Korra offered, "I mean, Amon's a rotten coward, but…"

"Eh, nothing I can't handle; thanks though," Hasook shrugged, "Gotta keep it cool, Korra. If you go around harassing Equalists you're just going to prove him right, remember?"

"There's a difference between harassment and defense though," Korra pointed out, "I'm sure Bolin's made it no mystery that I've murdered someone before, but it was also in self-defense."

"He's mentioned it a couple times," Hasook commented as he slung a barrage of water balls at the targets, "the way he puts it makes it sound real traumatic though; so don't dwell on it for my sake or anything."

"Thanks, actually." Korra smiled. "Means a lot."

"I know enough about women to know it's not a good idea to make 'em mad." he shrugged as he swung a blast of water to defect a ricocheted earth disk from Bolin, "especially not if it's that special time of the month."

"That was two weeks ago, thank you very much!" Korra huffed with a pout.

"It was pretty hard to forget though," Mako cracked a dry smirk.

"Still not as bad as the chopstick incident at Narook's if you ask me though," Bolin offered reassurance before Mako turned to him.

"For how much you spill other secrets," he pointed out, "you're awfully quiet on that one."

"Some things are better left unknown," Bolin replied matter-of-factly. "Korra knows."

Hasook and Mako both instinctually turned to Korra.

"Nope," Korra closed her eyes and raised her hands, "my lips are sealed."

"Chopstick incident?" Asami tilted her head.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, Asami… but I'm bound by an unbreakable vow never to speak about it with anyone."

"That just makes it funnier," Asami rolled her eyes with a fairly mirthful smile, "fine then; keep your secrets."

"It's not even that bad," if Korra was lying, she could have fooled everyone in the room apart from Bolin, "but we vowed never to speak of it again."

"That aside," Bolin tried to change the subject, "you wanna practice with us for a bit? You've got some experience with throwing Tahno around anyways, don't you?"

"I'm game," Korra smirked, "kind of a shame we can't practice on the actual field… I'd let you guys run the Avatar Gauntlet again."

"Hard pass on that one," Hasook actually cracked a dry laugh, "you whipped us pretty soundly that night, Korra. My left arm still hurts every now and again from it."

"Everyone knows pain is just weakness leaving the body," Korra quipped, "but alright, alright, I won't run that again. Although… you guys could try to land a hit on me this time. You can even do headshots if you ever wanted to smack my stupid mug."

"There's been times," Hasook quipped, "Match 6 of your gauntlet thing, to be exact."

"Match 6, match 6…" Korra put her finger to her lip and looked up, "Oh right! That one! Hey, nothing says 'I rule, you drool' like a vulgar display of power after a victory. Besides… I had a bruise on the side of my boob from your attack for almost two weeks!"

"S'the name of the game," Hasook shrugged with a laugh. "And you wonder why I like you."

"I wish I could say the same," Korra teased, elbowing him playfully.

"You could," Hasook nudged her in turn, "might be the first time in months you haven't lied."

"Ouch!" Korra laughed, "Right here, Hasook. Right here…"

"If you get too cocky I'll take you up on that headshot rule of yours," he riposted.

"Whoa now," Korra laughed, "I should probably put a mask on—Hasook's got it in for my face."

"Are you sure the headshots are a good idea without gear, Korra? Bolin didn't mind the idea, but he cared for Korra's safety as well (and arguably much more than Korra herself—a trait he shared with Tenzin and Asami).

"I've lived through worse," Korra quipped. "So go ahead—hit me with your best shots."

"And what happens if we do? Mako was waiting for either a catch or a quip.

"Then I get up and we try again." Korra shrugged, "if you can hit me, you can definitely wipe out those sleazy wolfbats and knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head!"

"Fair point," Mako nodded, "let's do this!"

Asami took a seat near the corner of the gym to watch the spectacle unfold, turning on a nearby radio to add some tunes to the training. The Fire Ferrets positioned themselves on one end of the gym while Korra launched herself to the opposite end with a gust of wind. True to her word, Korra didn't attack them at all or even use her bending in her movements. Despite the barrages of water, fire, and earth that came her way however, Korra ducked, dodged, dove, rolled, flipped, spun, and otherwise evaded these barrages with dazzling speed. The Fire Ferrets had definitely improved since Korra had faced them in the arena, although without a solid job to keep her occupied; Korra had reverted to her default timekillers: working out and training. As such, she was still remarkably light on her feet, and extremely fast, almost to the point of being an ostensible showoff. They did manage to hit her a few times, but in a show of her resilience, Korra sprung right back up less than a few seconds later and was back in action.

" _You're listening to 'The Music Hour',"_ the radio made an announcement between songs as the four benders sparred, _"Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over 50 years."_

Korra froze a few moments later however, as the radio broadcasted static. This pause was enough for an earth disc to strike her cleanly in the right side of her face and knock her right over, but instead of cheering, Bolin had given pause as well, with Mako and Hasook following suit a second later. Even Asami looked up from the book she was quietly reading in the corner.

" _Good afternoon, citizens of Republic City,"_ Korra paused as she clutched the side of her face, completely ignoring the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth as she recognized the voice on the radio, _"This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Probending match, because it will be the last of its kind."_

This was enough to get Mako, Bolin, Hasook, and Korra to approach the radio with a slight sense of caution as they listened in.

" _It is time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. Even the Avatar has fallen for this crude and sophisticated sport, revered no longer as the spirit of the world in human form, but now as little more than an entertainment icon. Can anyone truly tell me that this is okay? As such, I am calling upon the Republic City Council to shut down the Probending Arena and cancel the finals. Failure to comply will warrant severe consequences."_

There was a moment of silence before the radio went back to static and then back to music as if nothing had happened.

"Fuck all kinds of that," Korra shook her head before turning to Asami, "We've gotta get to City Hall. Any of you all in?"

"Uhh, Korra?" Mako pointed to her face, "you've got blood all over the side of your face."

"Sorry about that!" Bolin put his hands to his mouth.

"Nah, it caught me off-guard too," Korra shook her head, wiping her face, although all this really did was transfer it from her cheek to her right hand, "but I'm not about to let the council shut down the arena out of fear. I've learned firsthand that fear is how Amon keeps this little operation of his running, and so there's no way I'm gonna let him get away with this!"

"I'd offer to go with, but I think you can make the point a lot better than me," Hasook quipped, "well, and I've gotta be home in half an hour—wife's orders."

"Mako? Bolin?" Korra turned to her friends.

"I'd love to, but I don't think I'd be much help," Bolin shrugged, "Besides, we should catch up on a bit more practice while Hasook's still around, y'know?"

"I've seen the way you speak, Korra," Mako gave her an encouraging smile, "Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if you convinced them. They should put you on the council someday."

"Ha!" Korra threw her head back, "that'd be the day! I guess we'll see you guys around then?"

"Sounds good," Korra bid them farewell, "Bolin, if you guys win, drinks are on me Friday."

"Right-on!" Bolin grinned as Korra headed to Asami's car to wait for her.

"Good luck tomorrow," Asami gave them a friendly wave goodbye, "Knowing Korra, either the arena will be open for your guys' finals tomorrow, or City Hall will be in ruins."

"That sounds like her," Mako quipped. "Good luck to you both too then."

Within a few moments Asami met Korra by the car, and the pair took off towards City Hall. It was times like this that made Korra glad she had a girlfriend like Asami, not only as one of the best drivers in the city (right alongside Kwan), but also as someone who operated on her wavelength so often. Asami had known before Korra had even said it that she'd want to go to City Hall, and so that was where they were going to be within the next 5 minutes.


	58. Chapter 58: Ultimatum Denied

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Korra is in an interesting situation at this point in the story. On one hand, she's much stronger and more mature than she gives herself credit for, but on the other hand, her PTSD still grips her rather relentlessly, which causes her to stumble here and there. On a funnier note, Korra also channels her inner Nick Fury, and it's becoming clearer and clearer that Tarrlok really dislikes Korra despite the way he hides it._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT: ULTIMATUM DENIED**

Asami had barely pulled up to the City Hall before Korra flung herself out the passenger door and raced up the steps and into the building. The Council's meeting was thus disrupted less than a minute later as the doors all but flew off their hinges. Everyone turned, and there was Korra with her foot still in the air from the impact.

"Korra," Tenzin exclaimed, "you shouldn't be here! This is a closed meeting."

"Was one," Korra thumbed back at the doors, "but as the Avatar and as Public Enemy #1 of the Equalists, I think I have the right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals!"

"I know that your friends have been anticipating them for weeks now," Tenzin reasoned, "but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down for the safety of the players and the people of Republic City. It isn't even your championship, Korra."

"Well yeah," Korra shrugged, "if it was my Avatar Gauntlet they were closing down I'd be making threats right around now. But Tarrlok," Korra paused as she turned to face the Northern Water Tribe councilman, "surely with all that talk about relentlessly pursuing Amon, you're not about to concede to Amon's unreasonable demands, are you?"

"Believe it or not, I actually stand with Councilman Tenzin on this one." Tarrlok frowned as Asami poked her head into the door and quietly stood behind Korra.

"So all of that shit about your task force being bent on bringing Amon to justice was an elaborate lie?" Korra growled, "So much for you taking a stand against him."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice," Tarrlok sneered, "I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a little game."

"Listen here you fifth-rate sleaze!" Korra stepped forward, pointing a finger accusingly at Tarrlok, "Probending is more than just a game—it's one of the few venues that brings benders and nonbenders together, which is increasingly important in these divisive times. In a way, it's also a big 'screw you' to Amon and his movement—it's proof that benders can be beneficial to nonbenders, even if it just a cheap form of thrilling entertainment."

"I appreciate your naive idealism, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok sighed, "but you are missing the point and ignoring the reality of this situation."

"The reality of the situation is that if you close the arena, you let the Equalists win," Korra snapped right back, "then he'll know that you fear him. Do you want to know how Amon tries to keep his enemies in line? Fear. He did it to the Triads, and most importantly, he did it to ME." Korra put a thumb to her chest, "And if you think I'm about to let him get the best of me a 3rd time, so help me I'll open the arena myself and run it personally!"

"Avatar Korra, the council has made a decision." Tarrlok asserted.

"I recognize that the council has made a decision," Korra barked, pointing her finger at the councilman, "but given that it's a _stupidass_ decision, I've elected to ignore it!"

"I'm sorry, _little girl_ , but this meeting is adjourned," Tarrlok picked up the gavel, but before he could bring it down a metal cable appeared from nowhere and snapped it cleanly in half. Everyone in the room turned to the doorway, where Lin BeiFong had strode in.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," She pointed out, "but I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Asami, Tenzin and Tarrlok spoke simultaneously.

"Wait... you do?" Korra gawked. Of all the people Korra thought would agree with her, Lin was the last one she would have expected.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin," Lin quipped, ignoring Korra completely, "But the rest of you, especially you, Tarrlok? Come on; show a little more backbone. If this kid is standing up for benders while the rest of you shrink away from Amon's threats, what does that say about the leadership of this city? It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists, rather than cower in fear while a 17-year-old girl stands up to face them—Avatar or not."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and nonbenders from escalating into all-out war!" Tenzin reasoned, "The council is not changing its position, Lin."

"Now hold up a second," Asami felt the need to make her voice heard, "as the only actual nonbender in the room, I feel like _my_ voice has the right to be heard as well, considering that it's people like me that are getting villainized thanks to Amon's divisive movement. I don't think even Korra is suggesting that we continue as usual, but with the Chief of Police here, I'd be confident in betting she's willing to offer extra security, among other things, for the match."

"Seems you picked a much smarter other half, kid," Lin muttered, directing it at Korra before turning back to the council. "Miss Sato has the gist of things though."

"So it would seem," Tarrlok hummed, "Do elaborate, Chief?"

"If you keep the arena open," Lin offered, "my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with chi-blockers, since our armour is impervious to their attacks. Similarly, I will hold a full inspection of the facility beforehand to check for sabotage or any kind."

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the players and spectators of the Probending arena?" Tarrlok raised his eyebrows.

"I guarantee it," Lin declared.

"It is hard to argue with Chief BeiFong's track record," Tarrlok admitted, "If she is confident that her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support."

He paused, to raise his hand. "I am changing my vote," he continued, "who else is with me?"

True to Korra's theory about Tarrlok having the other three council members wrapped around his finger, they agreed almost immediately. It made her think back to what the Red Lotus had taught her about weak, corrupt leaders. Perhaps they were onto something there, although with them voting in Korra's favour, she was certainly not going to argue it today..

"The Arena stays open," Tarrlok declared, since his gavel had been broken by Lin earlier, "I wish your friends good luck in the finals, Avatar Korra; and may the odds be ever in their favour."

"Yes!" Korra jumped, throwing her fist triumphantly into the air.

"And good luck to you, Chief BeiFong," Tarrlok turned to the Police Chief.

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it," Lin replied with a hmph, "and before you ask, Tenzin… no; you don't need to babysit me."

Lin disappeared down the hall while Tenzin and Korra followed; the former following due to the latter.

"Chief!" Korra got her attention only for a moment, "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for your help. It really… means..." Lin cocked her head and continued walking as if she had never stopped.

"A lot… to me…" Korra's words fell flat and she gave a somewhat dramatized sigh accompanied by her favourite pout.

"Is this about the incident with the lemurs?!" she shouted down the hall, "because I got them all out AND even paid for the damages no less!"

"Should I even ask?" Tenzin sighed.

"No," Korra replied at once with another sigh, "but seriously what is her deal? I know I can be rough, but it's like she still hates me even when she's helping me!"

"I've known Lin since we were children," Tenzin explained, "and she's always been a bit… challenging—to say the least."

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra pouted again.

"My father and Lin actually got along famously," Tenzin admitted, "But while I cannot say you've exactly been a model citizen, Korra… I'm afraid her issues are with me."

The gears were turning in Korra's head, and she came to a bold but accurate conclusion.

"Waaaaaait a second," Korra raised her finger, "it all makes sense now! You and BeiFong… BeiFong and you… you two were…" she paused, putting her hands together and making one of the most comical starstruck faces she could muster, "...a couple!"

"What!? How—" Tenzin stammered, "Where did you get that idea? And wipe that stupid smug grin off your face!"

"Awww, is that any way to talk to little ol' me?" she teased some more, keeping her punchably smug grin intact, "I thought you liked when I smiled. But real talk? I believe your wife's spilled a thing or two about it here or there, if you want the honest answer."

"Criminy!" Tenzin groaned, "I'll have to have a word with her!"

"So Pema stole you from BeiFong?" Korra cooed, "I'm surprised Lin didn't throw her in jail."

"Oh, she tried," Tenzin actually gave an amused smile at this, "But anyways, Pema didn't steal me; Lin and I had been growing apart for some time over—wait, why am I even telling you this? Suffice to say, I think Lin is hard on you because she sees a lot of herself in your attitude."

"What?!" Korra looked a little surprised, "I'm not THAT grumpy… and not even that stubborn!"

Tenzin simply crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, stubborn, yeah." Korra conceded, "But grumpy? Come on!"

"You're a very different woman when you're upset, Korra," Tenzin softly reminded her.

"But come on," Korra waved her arms, "even I know how to laugh now and again. Lin's jaw would probably crack if she tried to even smile—or maybe it's just because she hasn't quite gotten over your guys' breakup?"

"What? Of course she has!" Tenzin argued, "Anyways this is none of your business any more than what you and Asami do would be any of my business!"

"We've done nothing THAT dramatic," Korra called out as Tenzin left in a huff, before she chuckled. "But I'll see you around, Mr. Heartbreaker!"

Korra had a particularly quirky habit of teasing people she liked, whether as friends, relatives, or even romantic interests. The oddity of this was that she also talked mad smack about people she disliked too; sass had been one of the Red Lotus' strong points, and even long after they had been imprisoned, the type of company Korra chose to keep was the type of company that encouraged such behaviour rather than discouraged it.

The match the following day went swimmingly, with Korra and Bolin subconsciously competing for whose grin was the most annoyingly smug after Tahno's royal defeat. Even Hasook, who Korra swore always had a straight face or a grimace on, seemed content.

It was only after they left to go celebrate that something went wrong. The group was suddenly jumped by Equalists, who naturally went for Korra first.

"I'm still saving you for last, Avatar…" came a voice as Korra felt herself be forcibly restrained and disabled, "but this time I'm going to let you watch your friends be purified, and have both them and you know that you are utterly helpless to stop them…"

With wide eyes, Korra screamed, but Amon's cronies had already pushed Bolin forward as the first victim. Amon placed a thumb to his forehead, and Korra watched him fall limp.

"BOLIN, NO!" Korra screamed, suddenly sitting bolt upright and hyperventilating as she registered her surroundings. A low growl followed by a lick to the side of her face registered to Korra immediately that it had been a nightmare, and Korra responded in kind by rubbing Naga's head appreciatively.

"Thanks, girl…" Korra sighed as she laid back down, "Sorry; it was just a dream."

Naga panted and gave something of a huff before laying back down again, and silence returned as Korra's eyes darted around the room. It was still evening; the bright moon shone through the small gaps in Korra's curtains, dimly illuminating the small and cozy little room full of the Avatar's personal effects, as well as the Avatar herself and her beloved, trusty polar bear-dog. Everything was serene to the point of near-complete silence; only interrupted by the soft (albeit heavy) breathing of the two living creatures in the room. Korra reminded herself once again that it was just a dream; Bolin, Mako, Hasook and herself all still had their bending, and the Equalists were still hiding in the shadows like the cowards they were.

But was it a warning? She had had dreams and visions of her past lives in various life situations, but this one, as real as it seemed, didn't have any connection like that, and she was fairly certain that not even the Avatar could see the future.

She took a deep breath and sighed, her current debate being whether to tell Asami or not. She would want to know, even if Korra knew that she would dismiss it as a nightmare and reassure Korra that it would be okay. Asami knew all too well about Korra's frequent nightmares, and the fact that Korra had a tendency to yell and sit bolt upright after waking up in a cold sweat when she had a nightmare (coupled with her already active sleeping habits) made her a terrible roommate—especially considering how often she had them, much to her chagrin.

It could wait. No one liked being woken up this early in the morning, and if they did… they were absolute madmen that shouldn't be trusted anyways. The morning was evil after all.

She rolled over and sighed, hating herself for how easily she felt like her fears could hijack her sense of reason like this. She was the Avatar; the single most powerful person in the world, and while she hadn't mastered energybending the way Avatar Aang had done, she was still effectively a Fully-Realized Avatar no less. And yet despite that, she felt so vulnerable—like there was something wrong with her that no one, not even Tenzin, Asami, her parents, or herself—knew the full extent of. It was definitely something to consider, and probably something worth sharing for her own good—just at a more reasonable hour.

 _=Later that Morning…=_

"Do you think it was a warning of some kind though?" Korra asked as she poured herself a second mug of coffee. In an effort to improve herself and be more open about her emotions and fears, Korra had decided to tell Asami about the nightmare once she was awake.

"I doubt it," Asami shook her head, confirming Korra's prediction from the previous night, "Your mind enjoys playing tricks on you, and that's what Amon wants it to do."

"But just…" Korra stammered, "what if something does happen? Anything could go wrong."

"Then it's time you put these arms to use," Asami squeezed one of Korra's biceps, "there's no way Amon will know your exact location like he did the night at Aang Memorial Island—unless he's tracking your every movement. Besides, do you really think he's going to attack you in broad daylight with the Police Chief's security measures on the prowl?"

"I guess I'm just being paranoid," Korra sighed, "sorry."

"I'd rather you be open about your fears to me than try to bottle them up again, Korra," Asami kissed the crown of Korra's head, "No more mean Korra—or at least let's try to minimize her presence; what do you say?"

"Trust me," Korra sighed, "I'd give it up in a heartbeat if it was that easy. Anything you can do to help me on that front would be great."

"I wouldn't dream of making you go through this alone." Asami reassured her. "I may not know exactly what's going on with you, Korra, but I'm happy to try and help you find out."

"That's all I need to hear sometimes," Korra smiled, making quick work of her coffee as she rose to her feet, "thanks Asami. Not that I don't already say I love you way too often… but I love you."

"It won't ever grow old to me," Asami returned the smile. "I love you too."

"I'm going to head on over to the arena," Korra flicked her hand in a sort of wave, "I'll see you there soon, yeah?"

"Of course," Asami's lips curled upward, "Even my father's coming—and we got you sets at our usual VIP booth no less. I mean, who are we to miss the championship playoffs of the very team we sponsored…?"

Watching the Probending championships side-by-side with Asami? Now that was something Korra could get behind in terms of how to spend her afternoon. She just hoped that her dream—as realistic as it had felt—did not turn out to be real. She could get behind the idea of the Fire Ferrets winning the championships, but she also mentally steeled herself and remained on high alert, in case Amon was in fact lurking behind some corner waiting to strike...


	59. Chapter 59: Cheaters Never Prosper

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Turns out I posted the last one a day early and only now realized it. That aside, here we enter into the territory of Ep.6, "And the Winner Is...". This one plays out very differently due to Korra not being part of the Fire Ferrets team, and also due to the myraid of different abilities Korra has at her disposal. Those who have been waiting for Korra to blow more things up need not wait any longer. It also sets up for a handful of less pleasant things to come._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE: CHEATERS NEVER PROSPER**

Even this early before the match, the Probending arena was packed and only going to get fuller as the time for the final match drew closer. Korra ducked aside and laid low for a moment as she noticed Tarrlok being interviewed by the press, overhearing bits and pieces about how he boldly decided to keep the arena open despite Amon's threats. She didn't think she'd get past the media gauntlet herself, and so it was more a matter of waiting for Tarrlok to leave, and hoping that the press would go with him. She was still rather embarrassed about her outburst at Tarrlok's gala, and knew full well that Tarrlok was exactly the type of person that would not let her live it down. She'd wait until he left, because she knew he wouldn't stay there forever.

Sure enough, Tarrlok soon disappeared, and the media brigade with him. As Korra sauntered over to the arena entrance, however, she was stopped by some of the journalists as well.

"And look who it is," one of the reporters pointed her out, "The girl, the myth, the legend herself, Avatar Korra, Republic City's favourite Probending champion!"

"Uhh, hey," Korra waved awkwardly.

"Avatar Korra," another reporter interjected, "It is said that you were instrumental in swaying the council to keep the arena open? Are you aware of the risks and motives behind such a move?"

"This city has some fine leaders—some more than others," Korra slipped in a slight jab at Tarrlok while also praising Tenzin, "but Amon isn't one of them. He can't tell us what to do, and keeping the Probending Arena open is a message from Republic City to the Equalists that Amon's campaign of fear and terrorism isn't going to work on the citizenry."

"Word has it that Amon managed to instill fear in you after your challenge backfired," a different reporter hit on a very touchy subject for Korra, whose expression reflected her ire at once.

"That's because Amon used cowardly underhanded tactics to trick me!" Korra barked, "I assumed he was a man of honour like he claimed—I was wrong!"

She paused. "And see what happens when you keep your questions coming one at a time?" She couldn't help but take a subtle jab at the press as well.

Of course, these remarks were being broadcast all across the radio, including wherever Amon and the Equalist leaders were hiding—or making their move.

"It seems the Avatar is back," Amon's Lieutenant turned to his leader, "And back to defying you."

"Let her try," Amon steepled his fingers, "Everything is going according to plan…"

Korra still was not fully sure how she escaped the legion of reporters who seemed curious about the slightly elusive Avatar's motives, but she found out that this match was a bit different from some of the others she had been at.

"Holy wow!" Korra's eyes lit up as she found a little booth in one of the foyers that was selling merchandise related to some of the more popular probending players and teams. To her utmost delight, she found "Avatar Gauntlet" merchandise, which she naturally scooped up a great deal of—including several action figures built in her likeness. Unfortunately for her, she was also something of a celebrity to the point where a great many fans asked for her autograph among other things. Korra did not part with any locks of her hair, despite that being a somewhat popular request, although there was a gaggle of teens probably only a few years younger than herself that were cosplaying as Bolin, Mako, and Hassook that were all watching her with sense of awe and excitement. With the three boys was also a girl dressed in blue who did her hair up the same way Korra did.

In a spell of goodwill, she waved them over and autographed their merchandise. To Korra's surprise, the girl actually gave her a hug.

"I hope your friends win tonight!" She beamed at Korra before racing off to rejoin her friends who headed into the stands. Korra hoped they won for obvious reasons, but now also because she had taken a liking to the young girl and her friends.

Either way, she soon joined Asami and her father in their VIP booth which gave them a prime view of the field and the stadium. She felt comfort in seeing all of the police airships keeping watch over the arena, as well as several dozen officers scattered throughout the facility.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match!" Shiro Shinobi had commenced announcing as the games were set to begin, "Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?"

It was clear right away that both teams were going for the win, with the Wolfbats acting surprisingly aggressive, and much to Korra's annoyance, getting away with it. They took the 1st round almost decisively, although the Fire Ferrets managed to get a tiebreaker in the 2nd round that had Hasook squaring off against Tahno.

"Knock his stupid hair off his stupid head!" Korra called out, earning a set of much-approved grins from all three of the team members, who also flashed her a thumbs-up to indicate that they had in fact heard her over the din of the arena.

Hasook moved and did a feint with a bolt of water, throwing it to coax Tahno into dodging right into a subtle 2nd attack that blasted his helmet clean off and into the stands. Unbeknownst to Korra, the young woman who was now in possession of a Korra action figure with the Avatar's autograph on its back had actually caught it. There were several moments of awkward silence as she and her friends stared awkwardly at it, unsure of what to do.

"Round 2 goes to the Fire Ferrets!" Shiro Shinobi announced. "One round apiece; who wants it more? The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to show their rhythm now. Can the Fire Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are _frankly_ getting a little help from the refs?"

The first two rounds had been littered with moments that should have been fouls under normal circumstances, but that the referees had clearly overlooked. Even Tenzin and Lin had commented on it. The only reason Korra wasn't stringing multiple profanities together was because she tried to behave at least somewhat civilly around Hiroshi.

"It's all down to this final round," Shiro continued, "Mako is leaving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans! Oh this is going too far! That water had rocks in it!"

With this sweeping movement, all three of the Fire Ferrets were dethroned and in the drink.

"Knockout!" The referee announced almost too eagerly. The crowd, however, was in an uproar, including Tenzin and Lin; but especially Korra.

"Okay, what the _fuck_!?" She roared, not even realizing that Hiroshi had excused himself, "That was _RIGGED_ and everyone here knows it! I'll beat 'em down myself!"

"Oh come on, those were illegal headshots!" Tenzin's outrage was much more subdued, although he could see Korra across the arena sticking her head out the balcony and screaming profanities at the referees, "Open your eyes, ref!"

"Well folks," even Shiro seemed a bit bummed by the clearly unfair victory the Wolfbats had 'earned', "it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned the tournament champions!"

There was a mixture of cheers and boos, and the crowds were once again in an uproar—which was the opportune moment for the Equalists hidden amongst the crowds to make their move.

Korra did not notice the movement from where she stood, but even Asami looked confused as she poked her head out to see what was happening. It was not hard to see the electricity that surged through the water below them though, and there had definitely not been enough time for Mako, Bolin, or Hasook to escape that.

"Equalists," Korra turned to Asami, who seized Korra's shoulders.

"Don't lose your cool, Korra," she warned, "I'm not going to stop you, but you have to keep a level head and don't let these maniacs get under your skin. If Amon is here, he's going to try and goad you, and you know it!"

"All the more reason for me to listen to your warning," Korra sighed, giving Asami a firm embrace before turning to the arena, "Stay safe!"

"You as well," Asami replied as Korra launched herself into the air with a powerful propulsion of blue firebending—just in time to watch a pair of Equalists take out Tenzin and Lin as she landed on the playing field not far from the Wolfbats. In the mayhem, no one seemed to notice what she had just done; not even the Equalists

"What's going on here, ref?" Tahno exclaimed, and even Korra cocked her head towards the man, almost as if to accuse him of being an Equalist as well. Any rivalry between her and Tahno could wait. Korra dove straight into the water below as chaos began to overtake the stands.

"Folks," Shiro Shinobi continued announcing the events around him, "there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands! Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wearing electroshock gloves and attacking. One of them is now in the booth with me now; he's leveling one of those gloves and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants—"

There was the sound of electricity surging through the loudspeaker and suddenly Shiro's voice was cut out entirely.

Korra saw the unconscious Fire Ferret team bound to one of the posts, and of the three, only Mako was conscious—and only barely.

"Korra?" he uttered in barely more than a whisper. Korra put her finger to her lips as she used her free hand to sling a swathe of water with such precision that it just sliced their bonds. Ming-Hua might not have taught Korra a specialized technique the way Ghazan and P'Li had, but Korra now knew 1001 ways to use a water whip to great effect.

There was a commotion going on directly above them, and then Korra heard a noise that made her stomach drop.

"Wait, please don't do this!" it was Tahno, and he was pleading to someone, "I'll give you the championship pot; I'll-I'll give you everything, just please don't take my bending!"

For a moment Korra was petrified, realizing that the man she feared the most was directly above her, only a few feet away. She launched herself up to the underside of the playing field, crawling to one of the edges to try and get a peek at what was going on without Amon spotting her.

"I believe I have your attention now, benders of Republic City," Amon announced, "So once again, the Wolfbats are your Probending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory, because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight—and just as the Avatar does when she's not cowering in fear of our movement. These men were supposedly the best of the bending world and yet it only took me a few moments to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to the rest of you benders out there: any and all who stand in my way will earn the same fate. As for my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the strength and numbers to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid. It's time to take back our city!"

Korra swore for a moment that she made eye contact with an Equalist in the crowds, which caused her to shrink back. With most of her friends still unconscious, there was no way Korra wanted to take these Equalists all down on her own—not without severe collateral anyways, and Korra did not want to become more of a murderer than she already was. She'd let him continue his monologue for now.

"For centuries," Amon did in fact continue, "benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over normal people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even the playing field." he stopped and brandished one of the electroshock gloves, "Now anyone can hold the power of a chi-blocker in their hands. Unfortunately, while this might serve to equalize us against benders, there is still the issue of the Avatar at hand. Tell me, what is fair about a single woman possessing not only four different bending arts, but a wide array of supernatural abilities that do not belong in this world? The Avatar is a foreign entity that does not belong in this world—and as such, she too will, in time, be purified. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution has begun!"

Korra sprung up right as part of the glass dome above them shattered, and she sprang into action. Ripping off her headband, she aimed a combustion beam towards the retreating Equalists, only to be thwarted by the Lieutenant, who struck her and caused her attack to fire several feet to the left, blowing another clean hole through the glass dome. Korra launched herself into the air with a mixture of airbending and firebending, taking off after Amon in hot pursuit. Shortly after she did, a loud rumble shook the arena below them. Korra glanced down only for a moment and saw that she had literally just escaped with her life. The center of the playing field had been blown clean apart, and had she hesitate for but a few seconds longer, she would have been scattered across the arena in thousands of bloody pieces. A piece of debris also struck her right out of the air, destroying her focus. As Korra tumbled back down to the smoky abyss, she felt a metal cable wrap around her waist. As she glanced up, she saw Lin swinging from another cable attached to heaven-knows-what, and for a moment, Lin and Korra made eye contact.

"Hang on, kid," she grunted before bending her cables to propel Korra with remarkable accuracy through the hole the Equalists had made. She landed with grace atop the glass dome and took a moment to breathe in and focus. A second later, she fired another powerful combustion beam right at the underside hatch of the Equalist airship. She regretted not aiming higher, for while it blew several of the Equalists away, Amon was still visible as his airship made to leave.

This left Korra dealing with several formidable Equalists in what was a 5-on-1 fight. Korra was forced back onto the glass dome, taking a defensive as she tried to prevent her chi from being blocked, and while also limited to firebending and airbending due to the lack of water or earth within her reach. If the dome collapsed, she was going to be in trouble—and with a sizable hole from Amon's airship platforms to one side and a massive hole on her other side thanks to her missed attack, there was no telling how long the remaining glass would hold. A quick glance around her showed her unfavourable circumstances considering that all of the Police airships were either crashed or in flames, which means the Equalists had somehow managed to successfully sabotage them before they could do anything.

Korra tried to avoid jumping at first, but with the fast, overwhelming pressure from the five Equalists, even throwing fire from her hands was starting to prove to not be enough. She was not the only person in Republic City with swift reflexes and high dexterity.

She launched herself above the Equalists, only to get intercepted and slammed back down. Korra managed to recover by flipping onto her hands and back onto her feet as she followed up with a tornado kick, but it was clear where the Equalists were trying to push her, and they were doing a remarkable job at keeping her from getting out.

Fortunately, Korra received backup a moment later as Lin shot through the hole and helped dispatch three of the Equalists with her metal cables. In this brief moment of reprieve, Korra felt herself get struck in the side and knocked down. Before the Lieutenant could come down on Korra with his fully-charged kali sticks however, he was interrupted by Lin, who nearly kicked him clean off the dome.

It seemed that a victory against the Avatar and the Chief of Police was not the Equalists' goal at this point, however. Instead the remaining Equalists, as well as the ones that had recovered from Lin's attack started jabbing at the glass surrounding Korra. Any time she tried to launch herself over them they were able to intercept them, and by the time Korra had made a move for a way out, one of her feet sunk through the glass. Her other foot immediately followed, and she plunged back down into the smoky abyss.

Lin stopped what she was doing and dove through the hole after Korra, lassoing her arm with her cables as the Equalists fled onto Amon's airship. Korra used her free arm to seize the cable and reduce stress on her arm as she and Lin made a fairly smooth landing in the stands not far from where Tenzin, Asami, and the Fire Ferrets had landed.

"You alright, kid?" Lin actually asked Korra,

"Thanks to you I am," Korra looked her right in the eyes, "Seriously—I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Lin cast a glance upward, "Still… we lost this one. I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand."

"He played us all," Tenzin frowned. "Republic City is at war."


	60. Chapter 60: The Aftermath

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This chapter may share the name with a chapter from the show, but it's still notably different, and there's a lot of little things that go on. Sometimes, small details dropped here or there turn out to be important later down the road. A lot of other things are on Korra's mind, and she's still got that ray of hope that her mind is just playing tricks on her about Hiroshi. Time will tell—very soon indeed._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY: THE AFTERMATH**

For everything that had happened at the Probending Arena, there was still one thing that still nagged at Korra's mind as she and Asami drove home on their own.

"Hey," she turned to Asami who had put on a straight face, "Where'd your dad go? The Equalists didn't get him, did they?"

"I hope not," Asami's face dropped, "He disappeared shortly before the whole thing went down. I thought they had abducted him or something, but there's no sign of him."

"You don't think he had anything to do with these hooligans, do you?" Korra's suggestion had been entirely innocent, but the way Asami tensed up made Korra suddenly understand a lot better how Asami must have felt during one of the many times Korra had snapped at her. It was one of those moments where she knew she had just said exactly the wrong thing.

"No." There was a bite to her words, "My father wouldn't associate with those awful radicals—especially not if he's allowed you to live with us for nearly three years, _Korra_."

"Asami, I didn't mean—" Korra pleaded.

"That's seriously rather audacious of you, Korra," Asami's tone remained terse and the car sped up, "especially after everything he's done for you."

"Asami, I know!" Korra threw her arms around, "Do you realize how badly even *I* would be shaken if that was true? Trust me—I would be just as devastated as you; it's just—never mind. Sorry for bringing it up. I guess I'm just a bit paranoid after everything that just happened at the arena. I thought Lin and the police had everything secured, but the Equalists slipped in right under our noses… and my mind did the rest."

"I don't want to believe it either," Asami shook her head as they took a very sharp turn, "Where would he go, why would he leave me behind, and…"

Incidentally, by the time they got home, it was Korra that was looking far more disturbed between the two of them. If Hiroshi was in fact an Equalist, then it would be like Nakkoa and Kwan all over again. Korra had known Nakkoa for years, and had effectively also lived with the firebender for over a year and a half before she had gone berserk and tried to murder Korra. If Hiroshi was associated with the violent Equalists that wanted to strip Korra of her bending and her sanity, she wasn't sure what she would do.

Korra's room was small enough that the Avatar State was often bright enough to illuminate most of it, especially since Korra woke up in a panick at least twice that night, both times with nightmares about Hiroshi being involved with the Equalists. One of these nightmares had him as Amon's right-hand man, and he had electroshocked Korra into submission as Amon stirpped her bending; the other had Amon removing his mask and revealing it to be Hiroshi. This dream was only exacerbated by the fact that the Equalist next to him removed her headgear and revealed herself to be Asami.

It took Korra a full 25 minutes to shake herself out of the panick-induced Avatar State for that one. She laid there, gazing up at the ceiling and wondering what was real and what wasn't.

" _I'm the Avatar…"_ she muttered to herself, _"I'm the goddamn Avatar; the spirit of the world in human form; the single most powerful person in existence, and I'm crying over a fucking nightmare! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?"_

She screamed into her pillow, not evne sure how long she did before falling asleep.

There was a shift in activity the following day, and sometime around 10 that morning there was a knock on Korra's bedroom door. Those on the other side heard a long, uncomfortable moan followed by a thud that sounded heavy enough to be a person hitting the floor. There was a slight rustle, and then a few heavy footsteps before the door opened, revealing a very unkempt Korra, her bedhead, her morning face, and her slightly loose, disheveled clothing betraying that she was not by any means ready for the day.

"Whadya want?" with the way her eyes were squinted, it was clear she didn't even realize who she was talking to. She knew Asami wasn't the type to wake her up early unless it was an emergency, and the lack of urgency in the knock made Korra assume they were safe.

"Korra!" it was Bolin, and a 2nd voice indicated Mako's presence as well.

"What're you two doin' here?" Korra smacked her lips, clearly not fully aware of what was going on right now. "Go back to bed."

"Well," Bolin began, "After they closed down the Probending Arena, Asami invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion! From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us!"

"We'll be across the house from you though," Mako gave a curt and simple explanation, "So you don't need to worry about us disrupting your beauty sleep."

"I'm not sure if that's a jab at me hating evil mornings, or if it's something else," Korra mumbled, "but I'll assume the latter. Anyways, welcome and stuff I guess. What did you need?"

"We just wanted to say hello," Mako answered.

"What's up with your room though?" Bolin couldn't help but look over Korra's shoulder.

"There's nothing really in there," Korra shrugged, although this was one of the biggest outright lies she had ever told. "I'm going back to bed though, so close the door when you're done looking around or whatever. I'll be up in a couple hours."

Korra trudged back to her bed and flopped rather unceremoniously back onto it. She had spent way too much time awake last night, primarily calculating what exactly she would do if Hiroshi did turn out to be an Equalist, because that, to her, was one of the most terrifying notions for her—and not because she worried about losing her place at Sato Estate.

"Nothing in here!?" Bolin gawked as they looked around, "Holy moley Korra, you really weren't lying about how much money you had!"

While Korra's room was fairly tidy apart from her unkempt bedsheets that she was now flopped ungracefully over, there were still bags of money and stacks of coins or bills on almost every surface, including in her small closet and in a fairly neat pile in one of the corners by her bed. Probending action figures lined one of the dressers, and a statue of herself guarded her little writing desk. Trophies and posters lined the walls, and a large bow was mounted on the wall above her bed. Korra did not talk much about her mercenary life (or that she had technically never quit that career choice) but there was evidence of it scattered around her room.

"Look don't touch…" she mumbled, barely coherent.

The brothers exchanged looks as they stared at the room. While it was only about 9 or 10 paces from one end to the other, this little room told more about the Avatar's life than Korra had ever actually shared with either of them.

Korra dozed back off the the sounds of the brothers conversing, although she was tired and lazy enough that she didn't even look up. She trusted them, and liked to not think about what would happen if they betrayed her trust. As normally trust-breaking as the time Asami had read parts of her journal had been, Korra realized looking back that it had been more of an 'emergency override', since Korra had stopped listening to reason. She hoped she could keep a grip on her reasoning as she dispelled those fears of Hiroshi being an Equalist.

Fortunately for Korra, the brothers spent most of the afternoon enjoying the luxuries of Sato Estate. Korra meanwhile, went off to find Tenzin and Lin. She and Asami had never found out what happened to Hiroshi the previous night; his explanation was that he had stepped out for a moment of personal time and by the time he had returned the place was in chaos and Asami was gone. This was actually true, since Asami had moved shortly after Korra had taken off in search of Amon, but even then, Korra's fears that he might have had ties with the Equalists still gnawed at the back of her mind—much to her frustration. She didn't want to accuse Hiroshi; she definitely didn't want to accuse Asami, and because of Asami she also hoped that Hiroshi was innocent like he claimed.

On her way to the police station, she actually grabbed a newspaper for some light reading, and Naga waited patiently as Korra scanned the headlines. Naturally the event at the Probending Arena was the main bit of news, although the article then went on to propose that CabbageCorp, a rival of Future Industries, was at fault. Korra sighed with relief at the idea. A competitor was likely the one trying to frame the Satos, capitalizing on Yasuko's tragedy as an excuse and a motive behind why they would side with the Equalists.

At the police station, Korra was surprised at who she found there.

"Tahno?" It was hard to hate the man when he looked so distraught and downtrodden; his hair was a mess, and there were heavy rings around his eyes. Korra knew he had been stripped of his bending the previous night, and considering that she had even somewhat pitied the mobsters that had lost their bending at Amon's Equalist rally, she definitely pitied Tahno and his teammates, wherever they were.

"Listen," She sat down next to him. "I know we're not exactly friends at all, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending. I'm sorry for a lot of things, in hindsight."

"Our rivalry was just the name of the game," Tahno muttered, "The only reason it became personal was after your showing off back when you were with the Prison Breakers."

"So nothing personal then?" Korra raised an eyebrow, "I mean, all things considering."

"Nah," Tahno shook his head, "I've got bigger fish to fry now anyways. I've been to the best healers in the city, Korra. Whatever Amon did to me—it's permanent. You gotta get him for me."

"I will," Korra nodded, "and if I find a way to restore people's bending, I promise I'll make sure you and your team are included on that list of those I help…"

They were disrupted slightly as Tenzin, Lin, and Hiroshi appeared, and their discussion also seemed to be about the incident last night.

"Mr. Sato," Lin spoke, "If you remember anything else about what you saw last night during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know."

"Of course," Hiroshi smiled, "I'm happy to help in any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done."

They parted ways, and Korra's eyes briefly met Hiroshi's.

"Avatar Korra," He gave her a smile and respectful gesture to acknowledge her presence as he exited the building. Tenzin and Lin turned to Tahno.

"We're ready for you now," Tenzin gestured as Tahno got to his feet.

"See you around," Tahno flashed Korra a weak smile as he flicked two fingers the same way Korra often did when saying hello or goodbye. "... _Uhvatar_."

One thing that did slightly concern Korra was that Kwan's Collision Repair had also come under fire for supposedly supporting the Equalists, but even as Korra came upon Kuvira interviewing Kwan about her past activities the following afternoon, the idea seemed ludicrous.

"I'm a metalbender just like yourself," Kwan reasoned, "I mean, if I fixed a car by a fella who happens to be an Equalist or somethin', then I guess I'm connected to 'em, but I can't exactly go around interrogatin' all my customers and asking if they're Equalists. Besides, I don't reckon too many of 'em would admit that up front."

"I want to believe you, Kwan," Kuvira explained, keeping a level head, while also remaining aware of Korra's presence, "But when suspicious information arises, it is both protocol and essential for the safety of the citizens of Republic City that we root out all potential suspects."

"I mean, if you wanna search my shop, go ahead," Kwan shrugged, "But I'm pretty sure Amon wants to strip me of my bending just as much as anyone, especially given my criminal history and such. I just wanna put all that behind me and get back to livin' an honest life; no more joining criminal organizations for me, yeah?"

A pair of officers emerged from the garage a moment later, indicating to Kuvira that they had found nothing. Kuvira smiled and turned to Kwan.

"It seems the leads were false," She explained, "I apologize for your time."

"Hey, think nothin' of it," Kwan shrugged, "I've done my time for my past crimes, and so at this point, the innocent have nothin' to hide."

Kuvira and the officers left Kwan in peace, where she turned to Korra.

"Fancy all this Equalist shit, huh, kid?" she sighed, bending a slab of concrete up from the floor and plopping herself down on it, "can you imagine the outrage if one of the Equalists was a bender? Even if I wanted to join those hooligans, I don't think they'd let me. That'd be like the cops letting an ex-con join their ranks."

"CabbageCorp and Future Industries are the prime suspects from what I understand," Korra explained, "Any thoughts on the matter?"

"It's definitely one of 'em," Kwan shrugged, "I don't reckon there's any other company that could produce so much equipment that fast. My money's on CabbageCorp what with how shady their vehicles are. Shave a bit of time and money off the quality of their legal merchandise, and put those resources to illegal merchandise, yeah?"

"I hope so," Korra sighed, leaning back against a wall, "I accidentally brought up the idea of Hiroshi being an Equalist, and Asami reacted about as well as I did when she poked at my past."

"Hot damn!" Kwan gave a hollow laugh, "that bad, huh? Well, I'll tell you what—pay me a visit now and again; I'll keep you updated on anything I learn."

"How much do you tend to know?" Korra tilted her head.

"More often than not, I know a great deal," Kwan chuckled. "Remember, kid: knowing things I'm not supposed to know is basically what I do."

Much to Korra's relief, within two days headlines of the newspapers were reporting about the exposure of CabbageCorp and their dealings with the Equalists. Korra felt somewhat bad for the man who ran the place in a way, because the frantic tear-filled expression on his face did almost seem like he was an innocent man—but it also brought her relief. They had been the ones trying to frame Future Industries, or so said the article, with commentary from Hiroshi Sato himself supporting the claim. If the police were able to freeze the assets of the Equalists and whoever was providing arms and equipment for them, it would severely weaken the movement and thus weaken Amon. More importantly to Korra, it meant that the Satos were innocent, and that everything would be right in the world.

Unfortunately, because of certain events in her life that may or may not have involved The White Lotus, Amon, and Nakkoa, things had a tendency to go wrong right around the time they felt like they were starting to go right.

On one hand, Bolin and Mako both learned two truths about Korra that Asami had learned years ago—Korra looked good in a bathing suit, and that she always wore blue.

"Not gonna lie," Bolin floated on his back with Pabu perched comfortably atop his chest, "This is the life! Is this where you've been the last few years?"

"You know it," Korra flashed a smirk as she climbed out and promptly cannonballed back in. Mako and Bolin both moved to grapple with Korra again the moment she resurfaced, causing her to laugh a she realized what they were doing. Asami floated a distance away, knowing full well that she had nothing on Korra in terms of brute strength.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again," Korra held them both off, "I'm stronger than you and you gotta deal with it!"

She dunked Bolin only for Mako to take advantage of the opening and promptly plunge Korra's head beneath the water. They all resurfaced with a laugh.

"Right, because it's totally fair for a waterbender to challenge a firebender to a fight when surrounded by water on all sides." Mako joked.

"Hey, Lord Zuko did that to Master Katara once," Korra laughed, "In the Northern Water Tribe, no less. I mean, maybe not, but Katara never really struck me as the kind of person to make up tall tales. That was more of Sokka's thing."

"Live it up," Asami chuckled, and for a while, they all continued to relax.

After a few minutes, Korra and Bolin both emerged from the pool, where they stopped and asked each other where they were going.

"Got a little emergency," Bolin put his hands in front of his shorts. Korra turned to Asami.

"Mind if I use the one upstairs?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I say no?" Asami chuckled. Korra gestured to her wet figure.

"Right then, Miss Waterbender," she teased, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Oh, duh." Korra slapped her forehead for it slipping her mind, but on the other hand, her mind had mentally registered just how pretty Asami looked when water ran down her face and made her hair glisten more than it normally did.

Korra left the pool, unaware that both Mako and Asami had watched her leave, both of them (albeit unbeknownst to each other) watching Korra's hips and thighs as she walked out. Korra went upstairs and did her business, taking a moment once she finished, to admire her form. In typical Korra fashion, she flexed and struck a pose, before noticing one of Asami's many piles of cosmetics. She took a powder sponge, glanced at it for a moment with an analytical pout, before slapping it right into her face. She gagged, choked, and coughed as she tried to breath in clean air, and staggered out of the bathroom rather comically. It was only after she heard a voice from Hiroshi's study that she paused. It was rare for him to be there these days, and where he disappeared to, not even Asami seemed to know. Despite that, the company was doing better than ever, and so whatever he was doing was clearly working "Harder work meant larger profits", Hiroshi would always say. Still, Korra couldn't help but humour her sense of curiosity, and so she peeped through the keyhole, also keeping her ears open for whatever she could hear.

It was in fact Hiroshi, although who he was conversing with on the telephone was a mystery. The words he spoke, however, cut Korra to the bone.

No no," she heard him say, "No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned. Mm-hmm, yes. Luckily, despite that nosy metalbender with the repair shop, the CabbageCorp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike. No, the Avatar does not suspect a thing. Not even my daughter knows, but I'm sure she will embrace it all the same."

"NO!" Korra was internally screaming, her hands splayed out against the wall as if she was trying to dig her fingers into it, " _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ "

She gritted her teeth, taking off at an alarming speed, where she locked herself in her room, buried her face into her pillow, and screamed. All of those built-up fears about Hiroshi—after all of these years—it had all been a lie, and Korra's fears were realized: Hiroshi Sato was an Equalist.


	61. Chapter 61: The Realized Fear

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Denial is a powerful tool, and if Korra's fears about Hiroshi turn out to be true, it's going to cut deeply, because the idea of living with someone Korra thought she could trust, only to find out they were her enemy, is something Korra is not unfamiliar with thanks to Nakkoa and the Red Lotus. Fortunately, she's got friends in other places, and Nakkoa's sister Kwan is one of them._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE: THE REALIZED FEAR**

The first person Korra informed of this terrifying revelation was Tenzin. She couldn't bear to show her face to Asami right now, and the more she thought about it, the more she also pondered on how hostile she had been to Asami in situations where the industrialist had simply wanted to help her closest friend. She wondered if Asami would handle it more civilly than Korra handled her own shortcomings and fears, but right now she did not want to find out.

"That's a bold accusation," Tenzin noted after Korra had shared what she had learned, "But what proof do you have?"

"None, technically," Korra sighed, "But I overheard him on the phone. He mentioned CabbageCorp, and said that I and Asami didn't even know what he was up to."

"He does have the means… and the motive," Tenzin frowned.

"Asami's told you the story too then?" Korra looked up at him.

"She has," Tenzin frowned, "and I think that might be why Hiroshi was trying to frame your friend Kwan. I think they know who she actually is."

"But it was Nakkoa that killed Yasuko, not Kwan," Korra shook her head.

"Kwan was still guilty by association," Tenzin reminded her, "A getaway driver is integral for a criminal's escape. Surely you know this."

"It just fits though…" Korra had tears running down her already red face, "he's been harbouring anti-bending sentiment all these years… and how! He did an amazing job, and fooled me completely. Now I'm scared, Tenzin. How do I break it to Asami?"

"We will have to conduct a police search," Tenzin explained, "I will inform Lin of your tip. Hopefully it was a misunderstanding, but we cannot allow the Equalists to continue to receive such dangerous equipment."

"I know, I know…" Korra sighed, "Asami though, it's just…"

"I will get back to you on this matter, Korra," Tenzin assured her, "But if this is true, then this changes things completely." He did not mean to brush off Korra's concern about Asami, but there was nothing he could really do when he was operating under the law. As long as Asami had no involvement she had no justice to fear.

Korra returned to Sato Estate that evening, but was confronted by Asami.

"Where'd you run off to?" she inquired, "Usually when you are out this late you at least let me know. Did something special happen?" Korra's face dropped at seeing the liveliness in Asami's expression. She truly didn't suspect a thing until she realized that Korra's face showed all of her telltale signs of serious emotional distress, which in turn caused her face to drop.

"Korra?" She put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "are you okay?"

"No…" Korra sighed, nuzzling into Asami's shoulder for a moment before pulling back. "My whole world got turned upside-down."

"No secrets, Korra…" She whispered assuringly, "We've been over this."

"You're going to hate me for this though…" Korra frowned, "But I overheard your dad earlier. He talked about CabbageCorp… about you and me not even realizing what he was doing… Asami, this is just as distressing to me as it probably is to you—and please don't kill me for this—but I think your dad's dealing with the Equalists."

" _What!?_ " Korra had been bracing for a blow-up reaction and had not been too far off-point, "Korra, for crying out loud, we went over this! Why would he be an Equalist when he's busy sponsoring your friends' Probending team, he's let the Avatar—the antithesis of the Equalist movement—live with him for almost three years, and he knows about us! Would an Equalist let his daughter date the Avatar!?"

"Asami, please," Korra pleaded, "Don't do what I did… don't be like me. Do you think I'm thrilled to tell you about this information? I hope it's not true just as much as you do! Do you realize how terrified I am of everything going on? You wanted me to be open with you about my fears, and so here I am being honest about them!"

"Paranoia might be born of fear," Asami shook her head, "But there's a difference between blind accusations and actual concerns."

"Why would I lie about this though, Asami?" Korra took her hands, the desperate look on her face thus far failing to sway Asami, "I love you, and I'm scared for you more than I am for me. This is your dad. Remember how badly I flipped out when I thought my parents had betrayed me? Please, _PLEASE_ —you're turning into me—the me that both of us really hate! I swear I'm telling the truth about what I heard; and I swear I want it to be false just as much as you do!"

"Then I guess it's my turn to be you, Korra," Asami sighed, pulling her hands from Korra's, "I don't want to believe it… I can't believe it! All these years, and then just…"

"Asami, please…" Korra whispered again, "Let's do what you did when you dealt with my nastier side—let's take this one step at a time. The police are going to show up tomorrow, and probably ask him some questions and search the place. I hope as much as you do that they don't find anything and that Hiroshi can explain what his words meant."

"Korra, I…" Asami stammered, sighing as her angry expression melted into a distraught frown, "I can't begin to fathom… my entire life it's just…"

"I know," Korra pulled Asami into an embrace, "If, for some terrible, horrible reason it does turn out to be true… I want to be the support for you that you were for me these last three years."

"If you think my father's an Equalist though, what makes you think I'm not one too?" Asami made it clear that she was both still very upset about Korra's claim, and also extremely hurt by it. Her remark even gave Korra pause, and very briefly there was a fear in Korra's eyes.

"Because…" she stammered, originally going to say 'because I trust you', but that made it come off as if she had never trusted Hiroshi, which simply wasn't true. She had trusted him almost fully up until the reveal earlier.

"Because if you were, I think you would have destroyed me in my sleep by now." she sighed, "If your dad wants to win you over, there's no way he'd lay a finger on me and incur your wrath. This is all just theorycrafting though, Asami. Let them search and find nothing, and then they can publicly announce that your dad's innocent. Everyone wins, right?"

Asami frowned, and did not respond, but looked Korra directly in the eyes with a melancholic expression that hinted at her pain and betrayal.

"I love you, Asami…" Korra whispered, "You helped show me how nasty I was when I felt hurt or betrayed… I don't want you to become that kind of person either. You're better than that—you're better than me—and you're better than those nasty Equalists. The truth of the matter is—is that I'm going to probably be just as scared as you are if I'm right. But I can't expect you to be the one that's always there for me if I can't return the favour. I owe you that much."

"Hopefully it's all just a terrible misunderstanding," Asami sighed. "For both of our sakes."

"I couldn't agree more!" Korra nodded vigorously, "I'm in denial about it too. I want all of this Equalist conspiracy shit to be over with. I miss the times when we could laugh and enjoy life without living in fear of these fucking goons! I miss our dates; I miss going to Kwong's Cuisine and coming home and… well, y'know…"

Korra took a huge risk with her next move, but in a swift and audacious gesture, she had moved some of the hair on the right side of Asami's face, before swooping in and kissing a still-distinctly-red part of Asami's neck that both of them knew the significance of.

Asami sighed as Korra pulled away. "You needed time, Korra," She whispered, "I'll need it too."

"Of course," Korra nodded, opening her arms invitingly, "Please, I want to help—not as some sort of payback for all the times you've helped me—but because I love you. You're the most important person in my life, Asami. I don't know how to put that into words like you do, but I mean that with every ounce of my being."

Asami sighed, and did not reply, and so Korra went into full Asami mode.

"Do you trust me, Asami?" The tables had truly turned. Asami briefly hesitated, but then nodded.

"I just want to go to sleep and wake up realizing this was all a bad dream," she sighed.

"Hopefully it will be." Korra pulled Asami into a gentle embrace.

Despite Korra's attempt at reassuring Asami (which, to her surprise, worked), she had a dread feeling at the pit of her stomach that Hiroshi was in fact an Equalist, even if they didn't uncover any evidence right away. Asami was right that Korra was very paranoid, but trusting shady people had only brought trouble for Korra in her life. Asami and Kwan were some of the only exceptions to this rule—Asami because she wasn't shady, and Kwan because she had proven time and again that she wished to straighten her life out.

Sure enough, Lin and Tenzin were at Asami's front door the next morning, and as such, Korra found her beauty rest being disrupted much earlier than she would have liked.

"This was your idea," Asami still seemed unhappy, much to Korra's dismay as she grabbed the Avatar's leg and dragged her out of her bed. Korra grunted as she hit the floor with a thud, and mumbled something about getting up, laced with a few profanities. She stayed in her sweatpants and white tanktop, which together comprised her trademark sleeping attire, and stumped after Asami, squinting. The idea of doing anything to neaten her hair was a far cry from happening, her morning face and bedhead clear signs of her disdain for the early AM hours.

Asami led Korra to her father's study, where Lin and Tenzin were already waiting with Hiroshi himself. All three of them looked fairly calm and mostly unfazed, although each one also reacted differently to Korra. Lin raised both of her eyebrows, Tenzin raised only one of his slightly, and Hiroshi hardly batted an eye.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions to ask you." Tenzin clarified.

"My father is innocent," Asami interrupted, shooting a toxic glare at Korra before turning back to Tenzin, "Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we'd align ourselves with those awful Equalists, let alone support them!"

"Equalists?" Hiroshi was as calm as he always seemed to be. Perhaps it was Korra's paranoia, but that was highly unsettling to her as well. "Is that what this is about? Because I can assure you that I have nothing to do with those radicals. Evidence supporting my claim is standing in this room right now, dressed in blue…"

"How does Korra's presence prove anything?" Lin was the one to inquire.

"The Equalists have labelled her as Enemy #1," Hiroshi clarified, "and she's lived off of my hospitality for years. If I was truly an Equalist, would I have allowed my biggest enemy to roam my house right under my nose?"

"I don't even want to accuse you at all, Mr. Sato," Korra reasoned, "but I overheard you on the phone last night; you said that the CabbageCorp investigation bought you time, that you were getting ready to strike, and that not even Asami or I were aware of it."

She paused, realizing eyes were all on her, "...and that she'd embrace it in time?"

There was a pause as Hiroshi processed Korra's words before suddenly smiling.

"My friends, this is all just a misunderstanding!" He gave a hearty chuckle, "My number one competitor was just knocked out of the game. It provides me with an opportunity to _strike_ the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business; nothing nefarious."

"So, that part with me and Asami…" Korra raised her eyebrow.

"Korra dear, I like you. I am unsure how clear I've made that over the years, but considering how highly my daughter speaks of you, how could I not? These new Satomobiles use a design that Asami was not particularly fond of, but that I'm certain she will embrace in time. Given your interest in them, I was going to surprise you with one of your own."

He paused, turning back to Tenzin and Lin, "So once again, merely a misunderstanding caused by the Avatar's overactive imagination. I do not wish to be rude, but surely you know a thing or two about this, do you not, Councilman Tenzin?"

"I do," Tenzin sighed, "Although, in order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?"

"If you feel that that's what's necessary," Hiroshi gave a calm sigh as Asami crossed her arms rather tightly, stepping aside to distance herself from Korra, "then you're welcome to search all of Future Industries if you wish."

Asami stormed out of the room a moment later, and while Korra couldn't get a word out of her, she did run into Mako and Bolin, who also seemed to have a few choice words about it.

"Seriously, what's the deal, Korra?" Mako pointed his finger, "you've lived here how long and then suddenly we move in and you're worried Asami's dad's an Equalist? What brought this on?"

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Korra," Bolin added, "but it does kinda seem paranoid. Are you worried one of us is going to swoop in and steal Asami's heart or something?"

"Given that she probably hates me right now, that crossed my mind." Korra sighed, "But no—no one here seems to understand that I hope just as much as everyone that these claims are false! But I know what I heard, and Hiroshi's story isn't adding up. He disappears for days at a time, and locks himself in his little workshop sometimes from dawn till dusk. It just doesn't make sense; there's more to it than what he's showing us—and if he's giving weapons to the Equalists then of course I'm scared! Amon's already scary enough without giant mecha tanks and evil machines; now imagine him and his goons with those in their hands!"

"And do you think it might have anything to do with your trust issues that you've straight-up admitted to having?" Mako frowned.

"It very well might!" Korra raised her fist, as her eyes narrowed, "Once again—I'm not fucking proud of this a single bit, okay? I don't want to find anything to incriminate Sato. In case you don't remember the other things I've admitted, I may or may not have had a homicidal maniac lie to me for almost two years before turning on me and trying to _kill_ me. The last thing I want is for it to happen again—especially to my girlfriend's own dad!"

In a way it had been something of a double-lie. Nakkoa had admitted many times she had wanted to kill Korra and be done with it, but Korra had dismissed those claims considering that every night the firebender had had ample opportunity to slay or harm the Avatar and had not done so. She wished she could talk to Nakkoa—to get closure on what that psychotic woman had wanted, and why she had done the things she did.

"So what happens when they find nothing?" Mako raised his eyebrow.

"Then I heave a big damn sigh of relief and hopefully things can get back to normal a bit," Korra shook her head and waved her arms, "you would not _BELIEVE_ how stressed I am right now." She pulled her hair downwards as if to emphasize her point, "about Amon; about the Equalist attack on the arena; about Hiroshi; about a lot of things."

Korra felt like she couldn't drive the point home enough just how many things stressed her out, and now with Asami turned against her, it was only going to get worse.

To Korra's relief, however, the searches the police conducted throughout Future Industries produced no results. Asami had followed them to the point of almost literally breathing down their necks, and incidentally, they were also joined by Kwan, who carried a box under her arm. Considering that she and her mechanic shop had become something of a target as well, now she was tangled up in this whole Equalist mess and wanted to see the perpetrators apprehended.

"It would seem Hiroshi was innocent," Lin mused. Asami, who had been hovering over Lin and Tenzin like a hawk, seemed to finally be somewhat appeased.

"Okay, you did your search," she snapped, "now you can leave."

They did exactly that, and only after they had left the warehouse did Kwan finally speak up.

"So…" she cleared her throat, "This may not exactly come as good news to everyone present… but I may or may not know a bit more about Future Industries than I've let on."

"In what way?" Lin warned, "Do not let your criminal past catch up to you, Kwan—I've locked you up many times; I'll do it again."

"Nothin' like that," Kwan shook her head and her free arm, "but this ain't the place. Meet me at my shop at 11PM tonight, and I promise this'll make more sense."

She paused and turned to Lin, "I'd even bet another trip to prison on it."


	62. Chapter 62: Eil S'otas Imasa

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _It's still the 15th somewhere! Lateness of the update aside, this is where the truth comes out. Tensions have risen, and Korra's not going to like it, but on the other hand, with how powerful she is, she stands much more of a chance. As for Korra and Asami's relationship... like any good relationship, they have their bad or unpleasant moments where they're angry at each other or not exactly friendly, but they'll get over it. they always do._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO: EIL S'OTAS IMASA**

Korra, Lin, and Tenzin made their way to Kwan's Collision Repair later that evening and found Kwan waiting for them. She invited them inside, turning on a single dim light before reaching behind the front counter and pulling out the box that she had carried all day yesterday.

"So, I did a bit of snooping and may or may not have impersonated a Future Industries worker for a bit of it," Kwan began, "and barring that there are employees who are Equalists… this in particular came to my attention."

She opened the box and revealed a pair of electroshock gloves, as well as an envelope.

"I ain't sure what it says, but that's got Mr. Sato's name on it too, and these gloves are definitely made at Future Industries." Kwan added, "Make of it what you will."

Lin snatched it and read the letter, her eyebrows raising about halfway through it.

"It's definitely Hiroshi's," she muttered, as Korra grabbed her hair and sunk against the walls in a silent sort of despair. "Although I have to ask where you got this."

"They don't do a very good job at screening workers at Future Industries," Kwan quipped, "well, that and I was a Red Lotus sleeper agent for over a decade, and was part of one of the Triad groups for at least 6 years before that. Staying hidden in plain sight is kind of what I do."

"Watch your step," Lin warned, although it seemed friendlier than her previous warning, "too much snooping around and breaking in could earn you a place back in the slammer."

"So could what I'm about to tell you," Kwan added, "word from one of the other workers is that the factory is under the Sato Estate. As someone who may or may not have broken in there before, I did actually uncover a place like that, but that was over a decade ago and at the time was little more than a standard storage facility. If he's turned it into a secret Equalist factory since then, I wouldn't be surprised—especially if those rumours of a new secret weapon also turn out to be true. If not I'll need a word with my leads."

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your back." Tenzin warned, turning to Lin, "If we're wrong…"

"I know; I can kiss my job goodbye," Lin sighed, "And someone's going back to prison."

"You wanna know how confident I am about this?" Kwan raised a finger, "I'm confident enough that I'll turn myself in willingly if I'm wrong. It's one of those things that just adds up. I ain't proud of admitting it and wish it wasn't true either—the kid ain't taking it well at all."

Korra was in a ball in the corner with her hands grabbing her hair and muttering something about how she couldn't trust anyone anymore. She seemed to have tuned out everyone in the room and it was all she could do to keep from screaming.

"At this point, protecting Republic City is all I care about," Lin's face went stoic again, "We can't let Amon get his hands on that new weapon."

Despite Korra's near meltdown, she, Lin, and Tenzin mobilized a police force immediately and made their move to Sato Estate. Several officers moved to secure it while Lin, Tenzin, Korra and a few police officers burst into the living room, surprising Asami, Mako, and Bolin, who were all present there.

"What are you doing back here with the police, Korra?" Asami glared daggers at Korra, making her enmity quite clear. "Were you not satisfied with tearing apart my father's factories and warehouses on your last paranoid whim? Is this about you thinking you can't trust anyone?"

Korra did not reply, but the heavy, devastated frown said a lot about how terrible she felt right now; and so with a glance towards Lin, she deferred to the older woman.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin wasted no time getting straight to the point, noticing the young Avatar's vivid distress.

"Seriously?" Asami scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure I would have noticed a secret factory below my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father. Korra, I've put up with a great deal of your instability over the years, but this is taking it WAY too far. You've completely thrown reason to the wind. What's next? Are you going to start pointing fingers and saying that I'm an Equalist?"

Korra did not reply, but hung her head in shame. It was an idea she didn't even want to consider, but there was no telling what kind of secrets Hiroshi and Asami confided with one another; and while Korra would be in objective denial if Asami turned out to be an Equalist, she couldn't rule that out as a possibility just yet.

"Where is your father then, Miss Sato?" Lin turned to Asami, who cast a glance at her and then to Tenzin, where her eyes narrowed as if accusing him of something regarding Korra.

"He's in his workshop behind the house," Asami spoke with a certain confidence. "I'll prove it."

Everyone present headed back to Hiroshi's workshop as some of the officers dispersed to secure the perimeter. As the police kicked the door in, they were all surprised to see an empty workshop with no sign of Hiroshi.

"Dad?" Korra's heart ached as she saw Asami's face sink, "Hello?"

"Do you think we missed him?" Bolin raised a finger.

"My officers secured the estate," Lin replied, "No one has left since we arrived."

"Perhaps we couldn't see him leaving…?" Mako mused aloud as Lin stepped into the middle of the room. With a touch of metalbending, her boot slipped off and her foot hit the ground as she triggered her seismic sense. She was no Toph (none could truly match the legend herself) but she was keen enough to spot a noticeable gap in the ground below them.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside," Lin declared.

"What?" Asami looked flabbergasted, "there's no tunnel down th—"

Before she could even finish, however, Lin metalbent a huge sheet of metal off the floor to reveal a tunnel complete with stairs and an elevator heading downwards and into the mountainside just as Lin had claimed. Kwan's lead was right.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin raised his eyebrow as he turned to Asami. Korra remained silent, as if her telling the truth made her guilty of something.

"I-I don't understand…" Asami stammered, the distress on her face matching Korra's, "there must be an explanation for all of this."

"It seems he fooled us both, Asami," Korra frowned, "I had hoped so badly that this was all a big lie too, and I just… I'm so sorry."

"Everything I knew…" Asami didn't even seem to bet talking to anyone in particular, but she had the same blank, shaken face that Korra had the day Asami had screamed in her face about getting a grip on things. "All this time, and he… why dad; why?"

"Officers," Lin ordered, "into the tunnels. Tenzin; Korra, you should come too."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to," Korra shook her head, "I just…"

"That was me being nice at saying you're coming with us," Lin admitted, "and with Mr. Sato making powerful weapons for the Equalists, odds are he's going to use some of them himself, which in turn means we need all the help we can get. A Fully-Realized Avatar should help even the odds, I would say."

"Right then," Korra was actually shocked that Lin of all people would call her fully-realized. She knew she was incredibly powerful, but with how many problems she had that couldn't be solved with bending or even the Avatar State, it was easy for her to feel weak and vulnerable as if she still had a lot of training to go.

"Watch her while I'm gone," Korra turned to the brothers before following Tenzin, Lin, and the police into the tunnel, "I recognize that type of reaction from my own misdeeds. Just… trust me."

"Why don't we just go with—" Bolin began before Lin interrupted them.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head, "you three stay up here. Officer Song; keep an eye on them."

Korraa exchanged a melancholic look with Asami as she and the others disappeared down the elevator. It took them deep into the mountainside, before stopping and leading to an opening that revealed a massive chamber lined with large mecha tanks and posters of Amon.

"Looks like Kwan wasn't lying," Korra raised her eyebrows as she and the others looked around.

"I'm impressed," Lin mused, "this is definitely not your average backyard workshop. It seems Kwan really wasn't kidding about wanting to turn over a new leaf."

"Those definitely look like the new weapons too," Korra indicated the mecha tanks.

"Hiroshi was definitely lying about his supposed lack of association with the Equalists," Tenzin pointed out, "but where is he now?"

Almost as if this had triggered a trap, a huge metal wall came up behind the group, ending with a loud clang that was heard all the way up from the workshop where Mako, Bolin, and Asami were waiting—where naturally they were curious and concerned.

"What was that?" Bolin turned to the others.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on," Mako asserted, but Song moved in front of them to deny them entry.

"Absolutely not," He held his arms out on either side, "you're staying put until the Chief returns."

"This is my father we're talking about," Asami stepped forward, "and on my property no less. I think I have the right to decide who goes where."

"Not under criminal investigations you don't," Song corrected her, "We're staying right here."

Asami lowered her head and stepped back for only a moment before springing forward and connecting a roundhouse kick to the officer's head, knocking him clean out.

"I know you were just doing your job," Asami dragged him off to the side a moment later (with Bolin's help), "but I need to learn the truth about my dad and about Korra's claims for myself."

Much like Korra, Asami's focus was limited due to her conflicted feelings. On one hand, it seemed that her father was very well an Equalist, which would turn her life upside-down and backwards if it was true. On the other hand, if it was true, then it also meant that Korra's desperate claims were founded in truth, which meant she owed the Avatar an apology.

Despite this assertion, she let the brothers go first, but then followed them with a hesitant and unsure expression on her face, unaware of just how closely her current thoughts matched those of Korra as they descended into the abyss.

Korra, Lin, and her officers had both initially tried metalbending the wall, but to no avail. Korra had even gotten everyone to stand back as she attempted to use her combustion to blow the door apart, but her attacks barely nicked it, and after one ricocheted off the metal and blew a chunk of the ceiling out (without showing any signs of an escape, however), even Tenzin told her to stand down.

"I take it lavabending is out of the question?" Korra raised a fist.

"Absolutely," Lin narrowed her eyes, "the last thing we need is enough heat to cook those of us wearing metal suits."

"I figured as much," Korra frowned, "It was just a thought—I'm not as stupid as you think, Lin."

"The incident with the lemurs says otherwise," Lin quipped.

"Oh for crying out loud, you're really dredging that up again?" Korra groaned, although they were interrupted by a voice from a loudspeaker.

"I'm afraid that metalbending that wall is a futile effort, Chief BeiFong—as is attempting to destroy it without taking your friends with you, Avatar Korra." The voice clearly belonged to Hiroshi Sato, "It's solid platinum, just like the mecha-tanks. Not even the revered Toph BeiFong or any of the Interregnum Avatars could bend a metal so pure."

Korra's expression twisted in an awkward fashion as she heard Hiroshi mention the Interregnums. She wondered who or what had spread the knowledge of these millennia-old Avatar incarnations out into the world to be so public, but now was not the time to guess.

"After everything..." Korra threw her hands in the air, "get over here so I can blow your smug face right outta that stupid machine!"

Korra didn't even wait before firing off a combustion blast aimed directly at the cockpit of Hiroshi's mecha tank. He pulled a lever that brought a thick metal plate in front of the glass for just long enough to absorb the blow. It pushed the tank back a few inches, but other than a barely noticeable dent, it was unharmed and Hiroshi's cockpit was untouched.

"And that is precisely why I'm staying in here," He asserted, "I'd rather go toe-to-toe with the Avatar in a circumstance where my odds are much more… equal."

"You set up Kwan!" Lin pointed at him accusingly.

"It was a win-win, what with all the accusations that wild _lavabender_ had floating around her," Hiroshi replied, "either she gets incriminated and arrested by your men for her ties with the Equalists, or she unwittingly leads you right to me. Do you think that I would forget the face of _Ikiza_ —the woman who allowed my wife's _killer_ and her compatriots to run free? Why do that when I can lure three of my most formidable enemies down into my lair all at once?"

"So the goal was always the same then," Korra threw her arms up and out, "and all of those honeyed words over the last three years meant nothing?"

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi smirked as a legion of other tanks surrounded the benders and the police. A moment later a grappling hook from one of the mechs hit Korra, who prevented herself from being slammed against the far wall by skillfully blasting the cable apart with a concentrated blast from her forehead, and then wrenching the claws off of her waist. She sprang over to the severed cable, seized it and began using the claw as a flail as she moved in on the nearest mech. Lin and Tenzin were busy holding off Hiroshi and three more Equalists, while the remaining police took care of the others, having to rely on their strength and agility rather than their metalbending in order to prevent the mechs from getting the best of them.

At this point Korra couldn't help but heat up the room as she slammed her feet down and trapped two of the mechs in a pool of lava, effectively disabling their movement. However, their grapplers shot out and hooked two of the police, following up by channelling electricity through the cables, and shocking them into submission. Korra used a mixture of waterbending (from the steam in the room) and earthbending to remove her lava pool, thus preventing the disabled tanks from dragging the now also disabled officers into what would have been a fiery death.

While Lin had managed to disable a mecha tank by metalbending two enormous daggers and smashing through the cockpit, a second one came up and seized her from behind, slamming her against a wall. She got back up and managed to knock one of the remaining mechs over with a slab of stone, but the tank corrected itself as Lin was seized a 2nd time and thrown against the wall. The second concussion finally put her out of commission for the time being, leaving only Korra and Tenzin against Hiroshi and four other Equalists.

Tenzin was doing a remarkable job at crowd controlling Hiroshi and forcing him into a corner with powerful airbending techniques, zigzagging around his enemies on a fast and powerful air wheel while Korra's blinding agility kept the other three Equalists in hot pursuit of her as she ducked and backflipped repeatedly to avoid getting hit, snagged, or shocked. Her bending had little effect on the powerful mechs—clearly an intended aspect of their design—and while it would only take one good shot of catching them off-guard for her combustion attacks to smash through the thick glass of the cockpits, their reaction times were too swift, and there was too much of a risk of dangerous collateral damage. As much as Korra enjoyed smashing or demolishing things, she didn't want to hurt what few friends she had.

She barrelled forward in a wheel of dangerous blue fire—one of her few call-outs to Nakkoa from the time they sparred and trained together. She was mere inches away from smashing through Hiroshi's cockpit before one of the remaining tanks hit her with a grappling hook and slammed her against the far wall. As durable as Korra was, the concussion wasn't exactly going to keep her conscious, and so she fell. Tenzin took a moment to use a burst of airbending to cushion Korra's fall and prevent her head from cracking open, but in this moment of distraction, he was electrocuted into unconsciousness by one of the Equalists and thus knocked out of commission.

It was right around this time that Mako and Bolin showed up, with Asami in the shadows behind them. Hiroshi triumphantly stepped out of his mecha tank as he looked around.

"Well," He took a deeper breath than normal, a little frazzled from all the fighting, "I'd say that was a near-flawless test run, even against the Avatar. Load everyone into the trucks and deliver them to Amon, stat."

"I'm afraid we can't let ya do that!" Bolin had jumped up, bending a slab of earth underneath Korra to prevent a pair of Equalists from taking her and threw her up onto his back. Mako darted over and seized Tenzin, who was the other nearest target, doing the same thing for him.

"Not so fast, boys," Hiroshi interrupted them.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Sato," Bolin moved Korra's arms as if to make gestures of his own, "this is a real swell scary Equalist factory you've got down here under your giant mansion. I assume this was supposed to be off-limits or something?"

"Sheltering the Avatar for nearly three years was bad enough," Hiroshi growled, "but then my daughter drags in a pair of literal homeless vagrants in as well."

"Dad, stop!" Asami jumped into the scene and interrupted them all, "What is the meaning of all this? Why are you doing this?"

Despite her confident plunge into the fray, Asami's entire person suddenly looked mortified as the horrific reality of the situation finally caught up to her. Despite Korra's paranoia, the scene around Asami was undeniable proof that Korra had been right about Hiroshi the entire time.

* * *

 **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** _Asami's theory about Korra being guilty and Hiroshi being innocent was not only a lie, but was also backwards. Hence the name of this chapter._


	63. Chapter 63: The Meltdown

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This chapter is mostly just the reeling and aftermath of the whole Equalist fight, which in turn leads to more angsty Korrasami fluff because let's face it—Hiroshi's reveal hits Korra just as hard as it hit Asami in this story, due to the different events that happened to Korra here. Kwan is also going to become a much more frequent character from here on out, so there's that to consider too. As always, thoughts and feedback are always welcome._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE: THE MELTDOWN**

There was an awkward silence as even the Equalists behind Hiroshi halted their loading of the metalbenders into the trucks for a moment, and it seemed that Hiroshi and Asami were going to have some kind of staredown. While Hiroshi briefly looked angry, his expression softened as he saw the devastated look on Asami's face.

"After _everything_ , dad…" She cried, "and now you're attacking police officers, one of my closest friends, the girl I love, the Chief of Police, and now them?" She gestured to Mako and Bolin, "How can you cling to that bitterness all these years after everything we've done; after everything me and Korra have done!?"

"The... _relationship_... Between the two of you is an insult to our family's name," Hiroshi scowled.

"What, cuz they're both girls?" Bolin blurted out stupidly.

"Of course not!" Hiroshi scoffed at the notion, "At this point I'd hardly care if Asami declared her love for a polar bear-dog. But the _Avatar_ … of all the wicked, corrupt benders and tyrants in the world who abuse their power and perpetually torment nonbenders into submission, my daughter has to fall for the worst culprit in the world. Even without considering how temperamental and destructive that vile woman is, a man as patient as me can only put up with it for so long before it becomes less of a morality issue and more a personal one."

"And so what happens if Bolin surrenders Korra?" Asami gestured, "If Amon was able to strip her of her abilities and she remained otherwise the same?"

"No one is the same once they've been purified…" Hiroshi growled, "And Avatar Korra could use the humiliation in the name of becoming more equal to those that she oppresses."

"She _trusted_ you, dad!" Asami stepped forward, "and with how slow she is to trust anyone, that's something of a miracle! And if you cared about me at all, you would know that I love her, her issues notwithstanding! I love her and I love you. Why must they be exclusive?"

"Sweetie…" Hiroshi sighed, his features softening, and none of them realizing that the Equalists were using this time to haul off everyone else apart from Lin (who was too clearly in Mako and Bolin's line of sight) and the two benders on the brothers' backs. "I honestly wanted to keep you out of this mess as long as I could. Despite my… _distaste_ … for your girlfriend, I still love you and I can respect your decisions, however difficult for me they would be. Asami, I would throw myself on the line to protect you, and would give my life for you if necessary. Now that you know the truth, I hope you can find it in you to forgive an old man. These… _benders_ though… they took your mother; the love of my life. That Kwan woman that the Avatar traipses with… do you realize who she is?"

Asami remained silent as if waiting for Hiroshi to continue.

"Her name is Ikiza—Shenzi's younger sister. One of your girlfriend's closest friends is the sister and accomplice of your mother's _murderer_ , Asami. These benders ruined the world, but with Amon and the Equalists, we can fix it; repair the damages, make amends, and build a perfect world together. We can help more people like us, everywhere!"

Hiroshi held out a pair of the heavy electroshock gloves, offering them to his daughter. Asami slowly walked towards him, a downtrodden expression on her face as she tried to process everything that she had just heard, as well as everything she was seeing and the myriad of wild emotions fighting for dominance at the back of her mind.

She took the gloves from her father and slowly put them on.

"I love you dad…" she whispered, much to Mako and Bolin's horror. "And I'm sorry…"

With a sudden change of expression, Asami gritted her teeth and seized Hiroshi by the shoulders, shocking him with both her hands until he fell unconscious.

"We need to get out of here now!" She ordered as she spun around, snatching Lin and meeting back up with the brothers.

"Aye, aye!" Bolin gave something of a salute before ripping a hole open in the ground and jumping through it. Mako was on his tail, and Asami followed behind as Bolin sealed the entry behind them. Fortunately, they were able to navigate the tunnel well enough, and by the time they were out of there, both Tenzin and Lin had regained consciousness. Lin was still too dazed to stand up properly, but Mako shouldered her after Tenzin was back on her feet. By the time they reached the police airship, Korra was conscious again too, relieving Bolin of his burden as they boarded and fled. There was a long period of silence as they slowly hovered away, and it was only broken when the Police Chief spoke up.

"My metalbenders are on the way to Amon, and it's all my fault," Lin sighed as they slowly rose into the sky. "Tarrlok's right, I've failed as police chief. First thing tomorrow morning I'm handing in my resignation."

"You can't just give up like that!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"I'm not _giving up_ ," Lin scoffed, "I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way— _outside_ the law."

"Hey," Mako put a hand on Korra's shoulder as they stared toward the windows, where Asami was off by herself, staring blankly at the glow of her family estate as it grew smaller and smaller, "sorry for not believing you about all of this."

"No, I can see where you're coming from," Korra lowered her head, "you're right about how paranoid I am, and it came out of the blue for everyone. For me to just suddenly change my tune and think Hiroshi went rogue is crazy! I hoped so bad that it was all just a lie; a glorious misunderstanding—that my stupid broken mind was just playing tricks on me, but for me to learn that I was right… fuck, it hurts. It hurts a lot—and not just for me."

"That's putting it lightly," Bolin shook his head, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Korra. I mean, living with the guy for years and then realizing he hated your guts the whole time? Ouch! You know how good I am at saying the wrong thing or blabbing something stupid, but I hope you know that I've still got your back and stuff."

"I'm definitely not going to sleep well for a long time," Korra lamented, "but I'm just gonna have to deal with it. There's someone hurting a lot more than me right now…" She glanced at Asami, who seemed vaguely aware that they were talking behind her, but she didn't look up. She clung to one of the ship's support poles, her back to everyone.

"And she's gonna need you, Korra," Mako admitted, "we might be her friends, but I don't think there's anyone else she confides in as much as you."

"Even if you were apparently friends with the girl who killed her mom." Bolin blurted out. Korra's eyes widened and she screamed internally.

" _Shit_! How did…" Korra stammered, looking suddenly frenzied. She had been unconscious during Hiroshi's reveal, after all.

"Hiroshi knew," Bolin shrugged, "I don't know how. Still, I think Mako's right. After everything she's been through, she's gonna need you, Korra—and we're gonna need a place to live."

"You're all welcome to stay at Air Temple Island as long as you need," Tenzin offered, "It's actually where we had hoped to bring Korra when she had finished her training, but it seemed the Satos reached her first."

"Really?" Bolin's remark seemed to be both a reaction to Tenzin's offer and his comment about the Avatar, "well gee, thanks!"

Korra had distanced herself from the others to approach Asami. Asami saw her coming and moved away, marching towards a more secluded part of the ship. Korra followed her, and since Asami hadn't turned around to smack Korra in the face, Korra figured that maybe her heavily-distressed friend just wanted somewhere private to talk.

Sure enough, she rounded the corner into a small room and then sat down, staring intently at Korra as she also sat down nearby.

"When were you going to tell me?" She mumbled, "you knew Shenzi and Ikiza."

"I knew her, sure," Korra sighed, "And I killed her. I thought she was like Ikiza—well, Kwan. that's who I always knew her as. Kwan's a lot like me though, Asami. She's done a bunch of stupid things in her past, and now she's trying to turn her life around. I can't tell you what she thinks about her past, but I can arrange a meeting if you wanted."

"Maybe," Asami sighed, "Everything happened at once, and now my life's upside-down. Forgive me if I'm cross and irate."

"How could you not be?" Korra reasoned, "Asami, do you realize how awful I feel right now? It's like our roles are reversed. My life was the one that flipped completely upside-down and I took it out all on you. The least I could do is offer you the same courtesy after everything you've grown up to believe was a lie too. I mean, I felt horrible when I claimed Hiroshi was an Equalist, and then when I learned I was right… well, I screamed. I panicked; I had a meltdown during that fight that I was only able to conceal by channeling it into my bending—and my fire was blue. I didn't want anyone to know, and I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Hasn't your fire been blue for years though?" Asami reminded her.

"Well sure, but… hotter than usual—something. A lot of my anger towards Hiroshi was actually more because of what I knew it was going to do to you."

"I think I can understand a taste of what you must have felt, Korra." Asami reached over, taking one of Korra's hands, "and my dad didn't try to attack me. If he did, I…" she trailed off before looking at Korra again. "It's just—I'm heartbroken. I'm furious. I'm devastated. I'm livid. I want to scream and I want to cry! I thought my dad had gotten over this, what with how hard he taught me to accept that it happened and to get up and move on. To realize that he simply harboured this grudge and let it turn into full-blown hatred against you and other benders merely on principle… I'm infuriated by it, and yet there's another part of me that just wants to put my arms around him and comfort him—try and talk sense into him."

"That's how I felt about Nakkoa—Shenzi, if you will." Korra admitted, "I mean, I felt terrible admitting that I might have had a somewhat positive relationship with the woman who literally killed your mom, but it's just… it's complicated. I thought she had changed."

"My dad apparently hates you." Asami sighed, "Despite all of my reassurances that he liked you just fine—all those lies I told you when you expressed your fears and concerns to me. Who am I to complain to you now, Korra?"

"No! It's not like that!" Korra took Asami's other hand, "besides, at least you admitted it. I kept my relation to Shenzi a secret for how long?"

"And yet you yourself said that you killed her." Asami reminded her, "If I was as vengeful as my father, I'd feel vindicated that my girlfriend slew my mother's killer. Having never actually gotten to know her though, I'm not sure what she was like, and perhaps it's better for me not to know."

"Wait," Korra couldn't help but crack a weak smile, "After all of this... You still love me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Asami looked Korra straight in the eyes, "your fears of my dad, however wild they seemed, turned out to be true. You've been working so hard to control yourself and to keep it together, both for me and for Tenzin and the rest of your friends. And honestly—after today, I think I need you the same way you used to say you needed me. My whole life is gone now, Korra. I have no idea what I'm going to do and that scares me. You and I might show fear in different ways, but let me tell you right now, Korra, that I am terrified."

"Well, I'm sure Tenzin wouldn't mind if you came to live on Air Temple Island," Korra offered, "I mean, I'm pretty sure that's where I'll be hanging out at least until we can get this whole Equalist crisis figured out."

"Tenzin is a very good man," Asami smiled, her eyes still watering. "And you're a good woman, Korra—despite your mistakes."

"So are you," Korra insisted, "you've been so strong for me all these years—and for you to have a moment of vulnerability like this is not unreasonable, so please don't beat yourself up over it. You were my role model for so long, Asami. Don't fall into the same pits I did, and definitely don't wallow in them like I did. If you need anything, let me know and I'll be happy to help you."

"Are you going to be okay though?" Asami popped a difficult question, "I mean, you clearly didn't take this news well either, and I don't want you stressing yourself out on my account either."

"Honestly…" Korra sighed, "I'm likely on the cusp of a meltdown too—but you know what? I'm the goddamn Avatar and I've gotta deal with it. This is your moment, Asami. I owe you that much. I'll manage myself." She stood up, putting her hand under Asami's chin.

"So come on…" She tried her best imitation of Asami's voice, "how about a smile, please?"

Asami gave a very weak and on-the-verge-of-tears smile as she slowly rose to her feet, before she threw her arms around Korra. Added to the list of things both young women had in common was that they had a very similar style of crying: a soft, reserved weeping; the sound of a woman who tried to publicly remain strong and kept her weaknesses subtle. Korra respected that.

"I love you too, Asami," She whispered, responding to a much earlier remark. "And thank you for everything you've ever done for me."

Asami did not respond, but wept softly into Korra's shoulder. One of her hands wandered up and seized Korra's left sidelock, tugging it in that affectionate way she normally did. The tugging was mellow, although her actual grip on Korra's hair was remarkably tight. She wouldn't be moving her head for a while; that was for sure.

Korra's hands idly wandered up and down the back of Asami's figure from her hips to her neck, mainly as a comforting gesture more than anything. For a while there was silence, Korra's own heart aching as she heard Asami cry for the first time since she had met the lovely young lady. She had seen Asami at some low points, but Asami proved much more talented at covering up her emotions than Korra, who covered her emotions about as often as she wore clothing that covered her shoulders (which was to say "on extremely rare occasions", at best). To see Asami crying like this though, tugged at her heartstrings more than perhaps anything else in the history of their relationship, and due to Korra's own aforementioned lack of emotional control, she soon found herself sharing tears with Asami as the young couple held each other and wept. All in all, it was a rather emotional moment, with Korra's own emotions gushing out more out of sympathy and compassion for her lover, and Asami's emotions spilling out from her being simply overwhelmed by so many different cruel revelations that evening that had flipped her life around backwards and turned it upside-down.

And yet, perhaps as a vestige of the naively innocent little girl Korra had been when Asami had first run her down on her moped, she saw a silver lining in this otherwise rather heartrending scenario. For the barrage of negative emotions that she knew both she and Asami would likely suffer from over the next few weeks, Korra found what she saw as a small light in the otherwise dark abyss: Asami still loved her, and she still loved Asami.


	64. Chapter 64: The Unrelenting Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Tarrlok and Korra both have a similar backstory in this fic, insomuch that they were "used and abused" by someone wanting to take advantage of their power. As such, there's a rather complex relationship between the two of them, but at this point, things are getting really personal and heated, as they try to get under each other's skin. Tarrlok isn't dealing with some half-baked Avatar-in-training; he's dealing with a very cunning fully-realized Avatar who has seen more in 17 years than most people have in twice that. Things get really intense from here._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR: THE UNRELENTING PAST**

Korra had been unconscious during the exchange between Asami and Hiroshi, but even with how long she, Lin, and Tenzin had managed to hold off Hiroshi and the Equalists, Korra's emotions finally kicked in once she had left that fight-or-flight mode. She had remained strong in Asami's presence because it had clearly been something she needed. Asami's meltdown had proven that point concisely.

On the other hand, Korra was playing right into her fears without realizing it. As relieved as she was to accept that her and Asami's relationship had survived this ordeal, it was still a game-changer. Gone were the lazy days at Sato Estate, and while Air Temple Island was a hospitable enough place, for Korra the notion that one of her favourite places in Republic City was being run by a man who wanted her dead made it somewhat painful to think about. In a mind so racked with doubt, Korra couldn't help but wonder… who else was lying to her?

Surprisingly, she didn't have a breakdown that night, although there was a noticeable level of dissociation in her behaviour as they arrived at Air Temple Island late in the evening.

"It may not be Sato Estate," Tenzin indicated, "but you are all welcome to make yourselves at home here. Tomorrow morning we can help you get fully settled in."

"Well, most of our things are still back at Asami's place," Mako pointed out.

"Same," Korra added, "and I know exactly what to do about that. You guys get settled in. I've got business to attend to."

It certainly wasn't like Korra was going to sleep tonight what with all the frightening images flowing through her mind. So, without hesitation she left the others and dove right off the edge of the island and back into the water, taking off for Republic City once again.

Kwan nearly fell out of bed when there was a loud banging on her door. She had a small apartment located above her workshop, and so even outside of business hours. It was pretty easy to find the former Red Lotus member at the same address.

"I'm comin'!" She barked, "Keep your shirt on, and what in oblivion are you even doin' at 2 in the morning anyhoo?"

Her expression changed when she squinted and realized it was Korra, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously when she realized Korra's choice of attire was a jab at her remark.

"Put your shirt back on, ya ass." Kwan punched Korra's stomach, "you know I didn't mean it literally. And again—what the hell do ya need at this unholy hour?"

Korra put her shirt back on and then explained the entire situation to her, starting from revealing that Hiroshi Sato was an Equalist to the fact that he knew who Kwan was, and also now that she and her friends had just lost everything as they fled the mansion.

"Shit, come on!" Kwan threw her arms in the air, "you woke me up at 2AM to suggest a break-in? I'm tryin' to be a law-abidin' citizen here, kid; not going back to my old Triad life."

"That's exactly why I'm asking you." Korra asserted, "You know your way in there, and more importantly, this isn't so much a robbery as much as it's just getting our things back."

"And this couldn't wait until morning… why?" Kwan grunted.

"Would you rather I asked you _after_ the place is inevitably crawling with Equalists?" Korra quipped, "Because this isn't a matter of if—it's a matter of when."

"Fine, twist my arm," Kwan grunted, "but you know what? It's time for a driving lesson, and you gotta deal with it. Ain't no way I'm that focused at this hour."

"Hey, I remember this truck!" Korra couldn't help but grin at the old vehicle. It looked a bit weathered, likely from its time in the mountains, but it ran just as smoothly as it had before the whole Nakkoa incident, which meant that Kwan had likely put a great deal of time and love into restoring it. The drive was lurchy as Kwan explained to Korra the importance of differentiating the clutch from the gas or brake pedals, as well as the notion of shifting gears; but with the lavabender's guidance, she was able to get to a secluded part of Sato Estate, which was mostly quiet at this hour. Getting across the walls was much easier with earthbending.

"Nothing a bit of bending can't solve, yeah?" Kwan muttered, "Let's go."

Korra was not even sure where they had parked, since she had just followed Kwan's precise instructions on how to get in. While they made multiple trips, they eventually cleaned out Korra's room, and collected Mako and Bolin's scant possessions as well. Finding out what to bring for Asami proved difficult to the point where Kwan simply said "she's your girlfriend; use your best judgment, kid".

Despite short-lived naughty thoughts about a certain cheeky photograph that Korra had carried with her ever since she had received it, Korra did a sweep of Asami's bedroom, and with Kwan's help (and half a dozen suitcases) they managed to get in and get out without further incident.

"I'm really glad we didn't get caught," Kwan grunted; now awake enough to drive back herself, "cuz if I get busted for this, I'm blaming you."

"I'll shoulder all the blame." Korra admitted, much to Kwan's surprise. "Consider this as payment for that startup I gave you a while back. Now we're even."

"Hey, I'm happy to help because of that," Kwan nodded, "I just don't wanna get blamed and get in trouble for tryin' to help."

Fortunately, no one got blamed, and whether or not Hiroshi realized what had happened was neither here nor there. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were all surprised to find that someone had transported their belongings to just outside their dormitories.

"That sounds like the Air Acolytes at work," Tenzin mused, "although how it got here from Sato Estate…" He glanced back towards the girl's dormitories where somewhere, Korra was sleeping. If it were just a few things here or there it might have made sense for Korra to do it, but there was no way a single person could have hauled all of that clear across Republic City and then across the bay by herself.

It had been an operation that had lasted several hours, to the point where Kwan didn't even open her business that day from catching up on sleep. Korra also remained asleep until well past noon, although a quick peek in her room showed that she had basically done the same thing to it that she had done to her room at Sato Estate.

After Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo woke up, they went to go meet Korra's friends, all of whom were also awake without her. Mako and Bolin seemed particularly curious about the place (considering Asami used to make semi-frequent visits to talk to Tenzin) and Asami watched with moderate amusement as Bolin launched questions at Ikki, only for her to shoot off each and every answer with the same speed and precision. She had steeled herself once again, her emotional meltdown the previous night having ultimately done more good than harm considering it helped her regulate her thoughts and feelings better. Still, while she admired the lively, tenacious trio of airbender children, Asami really wanted to talk with Tenzin again—this time less about Korra, and more about her own struggles.

"Asami?" It was Jinora who interrupted Asami's introspection, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Asami smiled at the youngster, "a little distraught over recent events, but it's nothing I can't get over in time."

"That sounds a lot like how Korra was," Jinora mused aloud, "she would get overwhelmed by negative events and emotions and start to close herself off."

"Thanks for your concern, Jinora," Asami smiled, "it's just… it's a lot to take in. I'll be okay though. After all, who's going to take care of Korra if she needs a bit of help?" While she made the remark sound playful, it was also part of her own logic behind the situation. On the other hand, Asami wondered if she could be there for Korra if she was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that her dad had become her enemy overnight, and that she had also betrayed him in turn. She knew that that was only going to sour the relationship they had, and with Hiroshi as Asami's only remaining family, she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"You're a good woman, Asami," Jinora assured her, "let us know if there's anything we can do to help you." Even if she may not have been fully aware of what Asami was going through, her intentions were genuine, and Asami could not help but respect that.

Before she could talk with Tenzin however, Tenzin had met up with Korra shortly after the Avatar had dragged herself out of bed.

"There you are," he raised his eyebrows, "I take it you had something to do with why your friends' personal belongings arrived on the island this morning-and why your room is suddenly so personalized?"

"Kwan and I, yeah." Korra nodded, "I take full responsibility for the break-in though. I dragged her into it, so please don't get after her."

"I'm not fully sure about the legality and technicality of breaking into someone's home to take back what is already yours," Tenzin mused, "but with Hiroshi numbered among the Equalists, I don't imagine there's much he could do about it with the police anyways."

"Well, that's a relief," Korra shrugged, "but I don't imagine that's what you wanted to talk to me about now, is it?"

"Indeed," Tenzin closed his eyes for a moment, "BeiFong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later this afternoon. I think we should both be there."

"Huh boy…" Korra sighed, but knew that Tenzin had a point. As such, she went with him and was up in the front with Saikhan, several other high-ranking officers, and the Republic City Council, including a particularly smug looking Tarrlok.

"It was an honour serving under Chief BeiFong for so many years," Saikhan addressed the public, "and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man who has proven effective against Amon's revolution. As such, for all matters involving the Equalists, I will be deferring and reporting to Councilman Tarrlok. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman until this insurgency is quelled."

This was met with cheers and applause as the remainder of the inauguration ceremony winded down, and only after the crowds dispersed did Tenzin and Korra confront the councilman.

"Tarrlok," Tenzin got his attention, "I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket any more than the rest of the council, but like them, I highly doubt it was legal."

"Nonsense," Tarrlok beamed, "they, much like the Chief of Police, simply recognize my talents and want what is best for this city. Did that thought ever cross your mind, or are you too busy making up conspiracy theories with a paranoid little girl?" He shot a vindictive look at Korra, who knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Except my paranoia about Mr. Sato turned out to be accurate," Korra frowned with a spiteful pout, "so are you just going to let Future Industries keep making weapons for the Equalists, or is the tip of some "paranoid little girl" going to go to waste at Republic City's expense?"

"Avatar, while I understand that mental trauma often leads to a lack of reasoning in its victims, you seem to be putting on quite the spectacle of blowing that stereotype out of proportion."

"How _FUCKING_ dare you try to belittle me for everything that's happened to me!" Korra sneered, "I hope you didn't think I was suddenly about to change my mind and join your little vanity project—especially not with that sort of demeaning behaviour."

"My dear Korra, I hardly expected you to come to your senses when you've put them so far behind you after all these years." Tarrlok retorted, "I am well aware of your emotional struggles, but I can only offer so much help before it falls back onto your shoulders. If you do not wish to improve your own lot in life how can you expect others to lift you up either?"

"You can play the council," Korra pointed her finger at his face, "you can play Chief BeiFong, and you can try to play me, but I'm done with your stupid games. I don't need you, but you clearly need me. I'm the Avatar."

"Oh trust me, all of Republic City knows you're the Avatar," Tarrlok leered, "since it's clear the Avatar has little regard for civility or how to solve a problem without abusing the Avatar State and setting everything on fire. Who knew that news reporters were so frightening?"

"You set that up and you _know_ it!" Korra snapped, "you've seriously been trying to do nothing but tear me down since we met, and it's started to get REALLY old!"

"And if the Avatar had any semblance of emotional control, she should have been able to handle interrogators with ease rather than threatening them with the Avatar State." Tarrlok was on a roll with tearing Korra's self-esteem apart, "Clearly the spirits have a sense of humour for choosing the next Avatar to be little more than a frightened little girl who tries to hide her fears behind a wall of braggadocio."

"Oh, fuck you!" Korra barked, pivoting on her heel before turning back around again, "at least I admit my problems rather than lie like a weasel-snake to put the whole city in my pocket!"

"Get back to me when you can behave civilly, _little girl_." Tarrlok's tone was overly scornful at this point. "When adults are handling problems, petulant children such as yourself need to sit down and listen, rather than throw a tantrum and blow everything up. If you do not wish to join the adults in our efforts to thwart Amon, then _stay out of my way_."

"I'm starting to wonder if that's really your goal at all!" Korra snapped, despite feeling Tenzin's hand on her shoulder, "I think you're just trying to tear me down!"

"Now why would I do that when you're doing so well at self-destructing already? Tarrlok taunted.

Korra meant to bite back, but Tenzin stopped her and guided her away. They headed back to Tenzin's Sky Bison Oogi, who in turn flew them back towards Air Temple Island. Tarrlok's words clearly got under Korra's skin, because she wore her distress on her arm the whole way.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me!" Korra complained as Oogi flew them slowly back to the island, "I could _annihilate_ that sleazy 3rd-rate fraud in 11 seconds if he and I fought, and yet the demeaning way he rips me for my age and my past and my emotional struggles... He's got me on strings, Tenzin. It drives me crazy; and it stresses me out! Seriously; how dare he! I know all four elements including how to make my fire blue, I know half a dozen advanced forms of bending, I can trigger the Avatar State and I've contacted almost 30 of my past lives! What more does he expect from me when I'm not even 18? He wouldn't last 5 minutes as the Avatar."

"Tarrlok is after power," Tenzin explained, "and he wants to distress you to the point that you will see no other option than to submit to him. Like Amon, he is trying to exploit your mental vulnerabilities for his own gain. Otherwise, however, you are an incredibly powerful and formidable Avatar, Korra, and no amount of Tarrlok's lies or treachery can change that."

"Yeah, and how about his remarks that I have the emotional maturity of a little child?" Korra sighed, "as much as it hurts my pride to say it, he's right about that much."

"That may be the case," Tenzin hesitated, "but it's hypocritical of him to provoke you so blatantly and then act like he's the victim when you finally lash out."

"So what do I do?" Korra sighed, "He's right about my emotions; it's just…"

"Have you done much meditating lately?" Tenzin asked, "It might reveal things about yourself or even your past lives that you may not have known."

"I… maybe I should." Korra shook her head, "I just… Tarrlok really knows how to twist the knife and make it hurt—and I'm an idiot for using that metaphor." she clutched her stomach, almost feeling the old wound where Nakkoa had slung a blade right into her gut.

"Just remember," Tenzin advised, "while I can't do it for you, I am happy to lend my services or anything on the island to assist you, should you require it, Korra. Would that I had answers as to what ails you beyond knowing it's linked to mental and emotional trauma, but don't give up on yourself either. I understand that you're hurt, but remember that you have been through a lot, and that it's not unreasonable to express this pain and be open about it."

"Right, right…" Korra nodded, "Asami's told me that more times than I could count—and had me screaming at her way more than she ever deserved. Still… thanks Tenzin. I might sound ungrateful and bitchy a lot, but I really appreciate everything you do. When we get back to the Island, maybe I'll try this meditation thing again."

"I wish for the best for you, Korra." Tenzin gave her a soft smile. "We all do."

Korra attempted this meditation idea later on that afternoon and even into the evening, but Tarrlok's words had cut her pretty deep. She thought about Nakkoa; about even the Red Lotus and how they had tried to drill it into her head that emotions were a sign of weakness. She thought about people like Tarrlok, Amon, and Hiroshi—all of whom tried to demoralize and dehumanize her—to consider the Avatar as little more than an entity or a thing, rather than a living girl who breathed and bled the same as anyone else who was human.

"I just wanted to be the Avatar…" she muttered to herself as she stared out over the bay, tears rolling down her face, "and not be a total failure. And yet all it took were a few maniacs to totally ruin me, and then I went and ruined the Avatar and any reputation she might have had..."

Korra had learned not to center her whole identity on her status as the Avatar, but it had always kind of appealed to her. Korra desperately wanted to be the Avatar, but it seemed every time she tried to be, something or someone came up to try and tear her down—and whether it was because of her own growing (and still hormonal) mind and body and the severe imbalance that her physical and psychological trauma had given her, or if it was just legitimately emotional weakness, these thoughts stressed Korra out—and more stress was the last thing she needed.


	65. Chapter 65: The Return of Team Avatar

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This is truly a "calm before the storm" chapter, as the conflict between Korra and Tarrlok begins to grow. Korra's emotional situation is still precarious, and dealing with untreated Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is taking it's toll. Korra's very high-functioning, but she's still not fully right in the head. She's also particularly hard on herself though, so there's still hope—and of course, she's got her own Team Avatar to cover her._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE: THE RETURN OF TEAM AVATAR**

Korra gazed out across the bay again, letting her tears congregate on the corners of her jawbones, where they amassed and tumbled into her lap.

"What if Tarrlok's right?" She muttered to no one in particular, assuming she was alone, "what if I am just a stupid little kid?" Korra's age had always bothered her, and the more she delved into being the Avatar and into dealing with the growing sociopolitical conflicts that plagued Republic City, the more it irked her even more. The world wanted a powerful Avatar, but when their powerful Avatar came with mental and emotional issues that any normal human being was also technically prone to, she was thrown away and left by the wayside. Very few people understood or had any respect for the notion that emotional and psychological trauma could have a devastating effect on the delicate adolescent mind, which was only exacerbated by the fact that Korra didn't fully understand what was wrong with her either. She used to always fall back to blaming Nakkoa, but over the last several months she realized that Amon had wormed his way into her mind as well to wreak havoc, and now he was joined by Hiroshi Sato. For all those times when she managed to keep her feelings and fears under control, there were rare occasions when they would all surge at once and simply overwhelm her.

"I wonder how easy it would be just to get rid of myself and let the cycle start off in a better place and under the watchful eye of a better individual…" she muttered, tears still slowly running down the sides of her face as she remained distant and despondent.

"Hey now, that's crazy talk!" Bolin's voice startled Korra, who wiped her tears as Pabu came out of nowhere and jumped up into Korra's lap and then her arm. "Come on… are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Korra lowered her head, although considering that she had (however briefly) just contemplated suicide, even Bolin realized there was something wrong.

"Korraaaa…" Bolin gestured, "you know we're both terrible liars."

"Come on, Korra," Mako encouraged her, "you don't have to pour out every deep dark secret to us like you might with Asami, but we're here to help. You can tell us what's up. Ending your life is definitely not the answer though—please don't even consider that again."

"Yeah, that'd be horrible," Bolin added in agreement, "But for reals: even if we can't exactly do anything about it, sometimes it's nice just to have friends who'll listen to you vent it out. That's what friends are for, Korra! So c'mon, let's hear it."

"It's just…" Korra gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, "How am I supposed to save this city when I can't even control my own emotions," she paused and put a hand to her forehead, "I know all these cool and powerful Avatar abilities and some advanced techniques that none of my past lives even recall learning, and yet all it takes is a few cutting words and I'm floored. What kind of weak Avatar does that make me if someone can turn me into a wreck without even using any bending? If people can provoke me into the Avatar State with mere taunts, what does that say about my lack of control and my blatant weakness?"

"Now hey," Asami pointed out as she joined the brothers, "I might not know a thing about your past lives, but if they're as human as anyone else, then odds are they're not going to tell you about their everyday weaknesses and struggles. A life lesson or two kind of like what my father used to say might show up now and again, but do you really think over the thousands of years that the Avatar has existed, that none of them ever had personal or emotional struggles, Korra? The other night as we fled my estate… when I lost control and cried on your shoulder… I could see it in your eyes how much it hurt you—and yet you steeled yourself; you stayed strong and selflessly were there for me. The money you gave to Mako and Bolin—and even to Kwan the mechanic—who I suppose I owe a favour thanks to her help in getting my things from my house... Korra, whether you realize it or not, you've got an enormous and beautiful selfless streak. You like to help people, and you get frustrated when you feel helpless. There's nothing shameful about that to me."

"Giving you guys money that I'd never spend isn't that big a deal," Korra shrugged.

"You've done a lot more than that," Mako pointed out, "and hey, Hiroshi might have been a real nasty dude—no offense, Asami—but look what he did with a small wad of cash that someone gave him. It might seem like pocket change when your whole room is covered in it, but to us—that was the difference between going hungry for a weekend and having enough money for food and supplies for an extra month."

"Sometimes it really is the little things, Korra" Bolin added, "those nights at Narook's really made my week, for example. Even just taking time out of your day to come support us at our Probending matches was nice. Speaking of which—Hasook said hi. He and his family have been lying real low ever since the attack on the arena."

"Good," Korra nodded, "I'm glad he's okay."

"And there's another of your merits, Korra," Mako pointed out, "When you befriend someone, you care about them deeply. There's a certain fire in your eyes that I personally think is beautiful. It's kind of a shame Asami beat me to you, huh?"

"Flatterer," Korra couldn't help but chuckle as she rose to her feet and wiped a tear away.

"Even Avatar Aang had a group of friends with him that helped him save the world when he was a kid," Bolin reminded her, "Who's to say you don't deserve the same treatment? Mako, me, Asami… we'll be your Team Avatar!" he extended his hand.

"I support the notion," Asami cooed, putting her hand atop Bolin's.

"As do I," Mako added, his hand topping Asami's, "We've got your back, Korra; and together I know that we can help resolve this Equalist crisis and save the city."

"Alright then," Korra's smile started out weak but grew much more lively and genuine after she put her hand atop the others, "Let's do it."

"Time to paint the town red!" Bolin threw his fist into the air. "Well, technically time to stop the Equalists from doing that, but you know…"

"Then it's time to one-up Tarrlok's stupid task force and put him in his place."

Of course, there was much more meticulous planning than this, and so the team was busy patrolling the city during the day to pick up any information they could about the Task Force, the Equalists, and even the Triads. Incidentally, it was during this time that Asami stopped by Kwan's Collision Repair to finally have a word with one of the women who had wronged her family all those years ago.

"Welcome to…" Kwan began, before her face dropped as she recognized who had just entered. "Ahh, shit. Welp, you finally found me, Sato. What's it gonna be?"

"When I first saw your face at the police station all those years ago," Asami began, "I was crushed, and I was furious. At six years old, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze the life out of you, your sister, and everyone else there."

"Well," Kwan shrugged a shoulder, "if it's any consolation, I'm the only one from that group that's still alive today. There was a lotta backstabbing and intrigue among the Agni Kais for a while, the police did some of the others in, and your girlfriend killed my sister—so that just leaves me."

"Living with Korra taught me several things over the years," Asami put her hands on the counter, looking down at the stout earthbender, who, despite being more than twice Asami's age, was several inches shorter than her. "Foremost, that sometimes good people do bad things. Other times, bad people can have good intentions."

"So which one am I?" Kwan was still half-expecting to be electrocuted, considering that she just noticed the Equalist gloves on both of Asami's hands.

"I'm not fully sure yet," Asami admitted, "because I want to get to know you myself rather than rely on Korra's word. She trusts you though, and given how mad she was at my dad when he betrayed me… she tends to have pretty good judgment."

"Korra's a great kid," Kwan agreed, "she gets in a bit over her head sometimes, but she means well. Really, it's her that you gotta thank for gettin' your things over to the island. I only helped after she asked me to."

"But you still helped," Asami pointed out, "and while I may not be able to forgive what you did, I can at least forgive and respect you for your efforts to turn your life around."

"You have no idea," Kwan shook her head, "I'm 37, and I've been living a life of crime for well over 25 of those years."

"25!?" Asami's eyes widened, "That means you've been…"

"On and off since I was 9; I've only had 3 clean years since then, hence 25 and not 28." Kwan admitted, "Age 9 was when my first petty crime was anyways. All but my 11th, 12th, and 15th years since then have either been as a criminal or in the slammer. Then there was the whole debacle with the Triads, and then the Red Lotus after that. Years in and out of prison and it was only after my sister went nuts that I realized how dumb my life choices were. Korra didn't deserve half of what we put her through, although she's usin' most of that power pretty well in my opinion. Anyways, I'll spare you the sob story. Long story short, I knew there's no way an ex-con like me would ever find a job, so I became an entrepreneur. Here I am."

"I'd say you've done a good job so far in turning your life around," Asami smiled.

"What, a few months without even counting the two years I spent in the lockup after realizing that a criminal life wasn't for me?" Kwan laughed, "which is better: to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"

"Mmm…" Asami hummed, "I'd say it depends on how much of that evil nature was overcome."

"I knew I liked you, Sato," Kwan smirked, "but hey. Not that someone like you would really need anything fixed considerin' that I betcha do it all yourself, but if you ever need anything done… or anything moved… I'm just a call away… or here since my flat's the next floor up. Staying hidden in plain sight is basically what I do, and it's kept the Equalists from strippin' my bending, to say the least. Well, and I've helped keep Broody and his family safe."

"Broody?" Asami tilted her head.

"Oh; Hasook, my bad;" Kwan laughed, "I've got a subconscious penchant for nicknamin' people and I often forget not everyone knows 'em. Still, my offer stands."

"I'll keep that in mind." Asami smiled. "I might need a bit more time before my emotions figure themselves out and I know what to think of you… but right now I think you're a good-natured woman at heart, Ikiza. Hopefully I'm not wrong; I learned recently that I don't take betrayal very well, and Korra seems to particularly hate it."

"And there's the ultimatum," Kwan threw her arms up, "You win, Sato. You win."

It was a few nights later that Team Avatar first decided to hit the town, and while Korra and the brothers armed themselves with their bending, Asami did not have such a luxury, and so she accessorized in other ways.

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is with Equalist weapons," She brandished a pair of electroshock gloves, "ah, but the things I could do with my dad's old workshop…"

"Awesome!" Korra invited them all onto Naga's back, "Let's ride!"

Unfortunately for them, Naga was having none of this idea, and so only seconds after the crew had hopped up on her back, she leaned forward, causing them to slide forward, with Korra's face hitting the ground first, with Asami behind her, and then Mako, and Bolin on top of the pile.

"Alright, scratch that." Korra grunted, ignoring the fact that she was pretty sure Asami had grabbed her breasts as they braced for the fall, "Anyone have any other ideas?"

"Thanks to a particular someone," Asami raised a finger, "I think I've got just the thing..."

Asami led them to a nearby nondescript garage that she opened and disappeared into, before emerging in style with a flashy car. Korra wondered who between her and Kwan was the better driver, and perhaps would one day find out. For now, she couldn't help but be proud of her girlfriend for this accomplishment.

"Think this'll do?" She looked at the others.

"I like the new Team Avatar's style already," Bolin grinned. He, Korra, and Mako didn't need to even be told to hop in the car.

"Seems your little lavabender friend knows her way around a garage, Korra," Asami commented as they took off into town, "She's been quite useful for me lately."

"I was wondering how you got the car," Korra hummed. "I don't imagine that your dad or the Equalists are exactly going around giving out donations."

"It's not theft if it's Sato property being acquired by a Sato…" Asami hummed, "food for thought."

"Calling all units, level four alert!" The radio suddenly came on.

"Oh" Asami commented, "my dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. After the ordeal the other night, I guess now I know why."

They listened to the report before Asami diverted her course to catch the culprits: Equalist convicts who had busted out of jail. Within a couple of minutes they nearly slammed into the Equalists in question, who were on motorcycles flanking a large truck.

"I got this." Korra stood up and focused a combustion beam at the base of the road by the bike, blasting it clean off its course. She aimed another one at a 2nd motorcycle, but so precise was the bola that the man threw that it nearly blew Asami's car off course with how close the explosion had come.

"Maaaaybe ease up a bit on that, Korra?" Bolin suggested.

"I'm with him on that one," Asami added, "but Korra; Bolin, give me a ramp!"

With a couple deft movements from their fists, Korra and Bolin earthbent the road beneath them, launching the team over the truck entirely. One of the motorcycles that had fallen behind came up behind them, but a quick lightning bolt to the face courtesy of Mako had the goon falling back rather than continuing his pursuit. Bolin took out a 3rd one with a barrage of rocks while Korra iced the road in front of two more. Even with five gone though, there were still another four or five that were getting away. They launched a smokebomb that obscured the view, but while her friends struggled to get a clear view, Asami managed to keep them in her sights thanks to her goggles. They attempted to give Team Avatar the slip by taking a sharp turn, but Asami was having none of that.

"Hold onto your butts." Asami muttered as Korra, Mako, and Bolin clung to the car. Asami drifted sharply down the same road, before she floored it and straight-up rammed the motorcyclists. Mako and Bolin attacked, but one of them sprung up and chi-blocked Bolin's arm while the other pinned Mako's arms with a pair of bolas. He attempted to pull Mako out of his seat, but Korra seized him, slammed his face against the metal of the car before chucking him behind her. This was made more impressive by the fact that she had just lifted and thrown a grown armoured man with just one arm. After Mako was freed, he and Bolin made quick work of the other one. With the cyclists out of the way, approaching the getaway truck was a lot easier. Asami pulled right up next to it, allowing Mako to electrocute the driver. It only took a few moments for the truck to lose control and crash.

It did not take long for reporters and photographers to arrive on the scene as the group recovered most of the unconscious criminals, who were bound and detained until police arrived. Much to Korra's vindictive pleasure, Tarrlok was at the helm, and even better was that he had a sour look on his face.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" he scowled.

"Walking the walk, since there's a certain someone who can't seem to keep up," Korra retorted, "by the way, nice of you to finally show up. If we had waited for you these guys would be halfway to Ba Sing Se by now."

"This is your last warning, girl," Tarrlok frowned, "stay out of my way!"

There was little he could do at this point since no one could argue with Korra's results.

"Drinks tonight at Port Town?" Korra offered. "On me!"

"Port Town?" Mako and Asami looked curious. Bolin surprisingly did not, as if he had been there at least once before.

"Oh, it's this sweet little dive in the Wind District," Korra beamed. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

While Korra had pondered Tarrlok's warning in the back of her mind, she set it aside for now. They had just one-upped the corrupt councilman, and beat him at his own job. That, to Korra, was as good an excuse to celebrate as any. It was a nice feeling—augmented further by the realization that Bolin was right: this was her Team Avatar, and that they would have her back the same way Aang's friends had backed him up in his times of need.


	66. Chapter 66: When Extremes Meet

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now the tensions between Tarrlok and Korra finally reach the breaking point, and the hostility escalates to violence. This conflict has only just begun though, and it's only going to get worse from here. Tarrlok's hatred of Korra is much more intense in this story due to not only Korra's more fiery personality, but also because she has proven that she's a legitimate threat._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX: WHEN EXTREMES MEET**

The news of Team Avatar's success in capturing nearly a dozen Equalist convicts buzzed through Republic City and earned some attention. It became more prominent when they started doing similar things more often. This of course, incited Tarrlok's ire, particularly towards Korra.

Of course, Korra only exacerbated the situation when she barged into a council meeting where Tarrlok was pushing a law making it illegal for anyone to even associate with the Equalists, and to curfew nonbenders after dark.

"This is going too far, Tarrlok!" Tenzin argued, "You can't punish all nonbenders for the actions of a few any more than Amon can punish benders for the actions of a few."

"That kind of cowardice will cause Republic City to fall right into Amon's hands." Tarrlok asserted, "We must—" but he was interrupted as the doors literally flew off their hinges with a frantic-looking Korra standing between them.

"That's insane!" she blurted out as she cocked her head at Tarrlok, her nonexistent political etiquette showing in spades. "You're literally just proving Amon's point!"

"And here comes the _Avatar_ once again, thinking that just because she's the strongest child in the world that she's entitled to _run the city herself_." Tarrlok sighed dramatically, "Get out of here, little girl. You are not welcome here."

"Do none of you apart from Tenzin realize the blatant hypocrisy of this move?" Korra shouted, "It's benders abusing their power to persecute nonbenders. That's EXACTLY what the whole Equalist movement was founded to prevent! Are you all really about to let this 3rd-rate sleaze buy his way into getting what he wants?" She paused, turning to Tarrlok and either ignoring or remaining oblivious to Tenzin's silent warnings for her to cut it out, "because it almost sounds like he's playing a double agent here. What's wrong, Tarrlok? Is Amon your best friend on the side or something?"

Tarlok simply stared at her, and Korra suddenly found her arms get bound. She struggled, but was soon subdued with the help of some chi-blocking and cheap shots, before being dragged away, much to Tarrlok's relief.

"Silent alarms are a wonderful thing," Tarrlok smiled again, "But anyways, this is all the more reason this law must pass. Even the Avatar has grown soft on the Equalists, perhaps thanks to her lover being the daughter of one of the most prominent Equalists in the city. All in favour?"

As usual, everyone voted for it apart from Tenzin, who angrily sighed as Tarrlok flashed him a smug, contented grin.

Korra was carted off to prison, and instead of a brutal but effective lesson in "metalbending training" courtesy of Lin BeiFong, Korra found that her chi was blocked and she was (literally) thrown into a cell without further fanfare. Korra yelled and shot out several profanities, and despite the cell being metal, she didn't try to bust out just yet. She was quiet for several minutes until the officer patrolling the hall was someone she recognized—and so she called out her name.

"Kuvira!" she whispered, "Psst, a word please?"

"Korra? Kuvira glanced at the Avatar through the bars, "I can't let you out if that's what you're about to ask."

"It crossed my mind," Korra mumbled, "but no, I'm more wondering about you. You've mentioned before that you were the protegé of Lin's sister?"

"I was," Kuvira nodded, "I came to Republic City to hone my skills; fluff up my résumé, and use my metalbending abilities to help uphold law and order. Although with Lin no longer part of the force, and with the law moving closer and closer to corruption, I'm starting to think she had the right idea by resigning."

"Well I'm not about to sit here and rot while Tarrlok prances around like he owns the place." Korra argued, "I'm not about to sit by while evil takes over my city."

"Sound advice," Kuvira hummed, "If anyone asks… you never saw me."

The jingle of keys hitting the floor as Kuvira walked away told the Avatar everything she needed to know. Korra slipped out unnoticed, relieved that she wouldn't have to blow a hole in the prison when her bending finally came back, and thus made her way back to Air Temple when she was immediately confronted by Tenzin.

"How did you escape?" He looked worried, "am I going to have to try and smooth things over with the police?"

"An officer let me out," Korra spoke truthfully, "She didn't give me her name." This was technically true as well since Korra knew Kuvira beforehand, but it was also a convenient omissive lie even if it left Tenzin scratching his head.

"Korra, while I agree with your motives, what you did was not okay." Tenzin warned, "Tarrlok is going to be actively pursuing you, and he not only has the council in his pocket, but also the police as well now. Nonbenders are no longer safe, and he's making this war worse."

"That's why I had to speak out!" Korra reasoned, "I can't just let him get away with this. I'm not just the Avatar of the Water Tribes, or just the Avatar of benders everywhere. I'm the Avatar for the nonbenders of Republic City and the world as well; and as much as Amon and his Equalists hate me, I'm their Avatar too. I really think he's some sort of closet Equalist or something though. His new law is literally feeding right into the thing Amon complains about at his rallies! It's going to oppress nonbenders and stir them up; probably provoke a ton of them become Equalists, and then what? We get more radicals! Tenzin, I'll happily go to prison over it, but that man needs to be stopped, and he needs to be stopped now!"

"Korra…" Tenzin sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not saying you're wrong—I agree with your sentiments entirely, and from a political perspective, they are not only mature and well-thought out, but they are also accurate. I'm merely trying to advise you against a rash decision. I don't want to see you play right into his hands."

"I won't," Korra cracked her knuckles, "and if he does try and take me, he'll learn the same thing that the White Lotus learned when I was 16."

"Korra," Tenzin remained calm but firm, "I don't want you going out and proving Tarrlok's point though. Just because he proved the Equalists right doesn't mean we stoop to his level."

"Alright, alright…" Korra sighed, "We'll come up with a better plan."

For Korra, a 'better plan' was more just her and her friends roaming the town and listening to police reports. This night's event was particularly interesting.

" _All units, please respond to the 5600 block of the Dragon Flats Borough,"_ the radio buzzed as the group set off into the night, _"Equalists have taken to the streets; consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."_

This incident was much different from any of the others they had encountered though. The district was plunged into darkness, which in a city with lights and electricity, was an unusual sight. There didn't appear to be any damage, but there were hundreds of people in the streets. Even more unusual was that none of them appeared armed, and none were even wearing any masks. So where were the Equalists?

"Wait a second," Asami frowned, "these people aren't armed or dangerous. These aren't Equalists… these are frightened civilians!"

"All nonbenders return to your homes immediately!" Korra heard a policeman shout through a loudspeaker. Pivoting around, she saw Saikhan with the megaphone.

"Yeah sure," one of the men called out, "as soon as you turn our power back on!"

"Disperse," Sikhan commanded, "or you will be arrested!"

"You benders can't treat us this way!" A woman with a pair of children shouted. These words cut Korra straight to her core, and she immediately had a flashback to Amon's Equalist rally. Korra's eyes flickered for a moment, and it was only after Asami noticed her trying to contain herself that she seized Korra's wrist. It was not to say that Asami was against taking action, but when Korra's anger took over, it left little to no room for reason.

"Mommy, look!" one of the woman's children pointed at Korra, "it's the Avatar!"

"Please help us!" The woman turned to Korra and pleaded, "you're our Avatar too!"

"I plan to," Korra punched her palm before cocking her head around as she scanned the area for Tarrlok. Sure enough, he was there leading the whole operation, looking smug with himself.

"Tarrlok!" Korra demanded, shoving her way through the officers to reach him, "you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone! You're doing nothing good for any of Republic City with your little vanity project except prove why nonbenders would feel inclined join the Equalists to begin with! Tell me—what are you even trying to accomplish here except scare nonbenders off and towards Amon's open arms?"

"Avatar Korra…" Tarrlok sighed, giving her one of the most malevolent looks Korra had ever seen a single individual give her, "you and your _playmates_ have no business here."

"Oh, I think we do!" Korra countered, stepping forward, "I'm their Avatar just as much as I'm yours. You have no right to oppress these innocent people and treat them like criminals without due process under the law! These people aren't Equalists; they're citizens who want their rights back! Does anyone here see any masks; any weapons? Any sign of aggression beyond a peaceful protest?" Times like this made Korra feel like she was really channeling Zaheer's old words to her, and made her believe that he may have had a point.

"They are the enemy!" Tarlok shouted, "Officers, round up these Equalists!"

The metal barriers that had separated the nonbenders from the police suddenly wrapped around crowds of people who were lifted from the ground on large earthen platforms. Korra sprang forward, forcing her hands apart as the metal followed suit. She crouched and brought the earthen platforms back to the ground and shouted for the people to scatter.

"Do you think freedom is something that you can just give and take on a whim from those who you view as below you?" Korra's eyes flashed fully this time, as she kept an aggressive stance as a warning. "Each further move you make against these innocent people only further blackens your reputation and helps to establish you as a toxic mark on this city!"

"Even so…" Tarrlok pushed his luck, catching Asami by the arm with a whip of water, "I can arrest her: a nonbender out past curfew, and with direct ties to one of the highest-ranking Equalists in the city. I can also arrest these two…" he gestured as cables wrapped around both Mako and Bolin, "and I can arrest you for trying to stop me. If anything, I should be putting you back in prison for your little… _intrusion_ … earlier today—if I don't decide to arrest you for breaking out of prison earlier."

"Try me!" Korra's eyes were still glowing, and she brought up two large slabs of rock.

"Do you want to join your playmates in prison, _little girl_?" Tarrlok leered, "because if not, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple."

"I've already been," Korra growled, "and I'm not afraid to go back if it means obstructing a corrupt regime from gaining a chokehold on the innocent civilians of this city!" Without warning, she slammed the rocks into rows of police, following up with swift bolts of water that cut the bonds of her friends. A few of the nonbenders had not dispersed and witnessed the showdown, where Tarrlok frowned.

"Wrong move." He warned as the police split up and kept their focus on the Avatar. Mako, Bolin, and Asami moved to stay behind Korra, who did in fact bring up an ominous wall of blue fire between them and the police. Tarrlok doused the searing flames with steam and moved to capture Asami again, only to have his whip sliced in half by an airbending move from Korra. A few police had their metal cables blown apart by Korra's combustion ability, although they were persistent. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were more trying to defend themselves, while Korra was clearly taking a much more aggressive and offensive approach.

"Korra, stop!" Asami screamed, and even Mako and Bolin stopped after they realized that not all of the police were moving after taking the hits from some of Korra's attacks. They realized that while the police were trying to apprehend them, Korra was fighting to kill. How successful or not she was in this endeavour remained to be seen.

Korra left the Avatar State, but was still putting heavy pressure on Tarrlok to the point where she had surrounded him and herself with lava. Despite this, she was willing to let the police get a grasp on her as she seized the councilman by his throat and lifted him up. Her arms shuddered against the strain of the cables that were now trying to pull her back, but even without the Avatar State, Korra's physical strength showed in the fact that she was holding a grown man of the ground with one arm.

"I tried playing nice with you," she warned, "but your power trip took it a step to far. Do what you will to me. I swear on the spirits themselves that I will destroy you and your career, Councilman Tarrlok. Mark my words, tyrant: _I. Will. Ruin. You._ "

She hardened the lava and submitted as she felt her chi being blocked. It would return in due time, and if they weren't there to vigilantly keep it blocked, she would free herself. Even as she was taken away, battered and weak from the chi-blocking that weakened her joints, she was laughing with a slightly unhinged expression.

"You cannot confine me…" she taunted, "anything or anyone that moves to permanently restrain me… I will destroy. I've done it before, and I will do it again."

Korra did not take into account the disturbed looks that most of the onlookers had, including all three of her friends. Instead, they were all dragged off to prison (Korra literally) and that was the end of the incident; a dishevelled but content Tarrlok watching the scene conclude.

Korra woke up alone in a cell that appeared unbendable—titanium or platinum, most likely. It made sense in hindsight, considering that there had been corrupt officers in the past that obviously had to be contained in such a way, but it wasn't about to stop her.

She also realized that she was barefooted again, and that her skirt, armbands, hair beads, and headband were gone. Apparently she had been searched at some point, but other than those articles of clothing, she wasn't sure that she had lost anything. There was an ironic symbolism here, what with Korra's more feral appearance paralleling a deterioration of her mental and emotional well-being.

She was shackled, and the chains were also unbendable. Korra felt a sudden parallel to Zoroka in this condition, but for the moment, she remained silent. For minutes, or perhaps hours, she remained motionless, calming herself despite her internal seething. If there was anything that she had learned about being the Avatar, it was that she was incredibly resilient and that her chi flows seldom remained blocked for very long. She was banking on Tarrlok and the police not knowing this about her, and it worked to her advantage. Soon enough she was able to conjure a flame on her hand, and the smirk that stretched across her face was downright wicked.

Asami had gotten comfortable in her small prison cell, which was situated a few floors away from the cell Mako and Bolin shared. She laid there on her back, half-asleep, worried both for her own safety and for that of the brothers, but more so for Korra. She wasn't worried about Korra rotting away behind bars, but rather she was concerned about what kind of destructive and impulsive actions Korra would take when she was driven by her anger.

When the entire prison shook and was accompanied by the sound of an enormous explosion, Asami jumped right up and fell off the hard cot she had been resting on. After she recovered herself though, she sat back down and lowered her head in despair.

" _Korra…"_ She whispered with a sigh.

There was no way for her to know for sure that it had been Korra—but it was Korra. Korra may not have destroyed the entire place the way she had with the Southern Water Tribe compound, but there was a gaping, smouldering hole where her cell used to be, thus proving her claims to be true: Avatar Korra could not be constrained against her will—and now she was gone.


	67. Chapter 67: The Power Games

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is one of the more intense chapters of Book 2: Change, as Korra starts to lose her grip on herself and as the conflict between her and Tarrlok finally comes to a head. The fight between the Councilman and the Avatar at City Hall is a lot more intense, and the end result is also a lot more dramatic as Korra starts to fall apart. But... I won't spoil the whole thing before it even happens.  
Happy Reading!

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN: THE POWER GAMES**

As much as Korra wanted to free her friends, she knew even in her anger that freeing her friends while Tarrlok was still in power would just mean they'd get dragged back to prison, and she wanted none of that. She whistled loudly for Naga, who came running to her master within a few moments of hearing Korra's call.

"Atta girl…" Korra smiled as she rubbed Naga's head before hopping onto her back, "We gotta get to City Hall; let's go!"

Naga got them there rather fast, where Korra saw lights glowing on one of the upper floors.

"Wait here for me, girl…" Korra whispered, although there was a look of distinct concern on the polar bear-dog's face, as if she knew something was wrong with Korra. Her state of dress and appearance was one of the indicators Tenzin and Asami used to gauge her emotional well-being, and usually when she dressed like this and left her hair down it was one of the warning signs that she was not doing okay and that she needed help. It seemed Naga was aware of this as well.

"Don't worry, girl…" Korra assured her, nuzzling against her head, "I'll be alright."

She crouched before launching herself through one of the windows, smashing through it rather theatrically, and finding herself in front of Tarrlok in his office. Tarrlok was admittedly somewhat taken aback seeing a feral-looking Korra still dragging the heavy chains on both her arms as she stumped into the room. The chains on her feet were wrapped around her shins.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Korra's smirk carried no happiness; only a prominent bloodlust that would have made Nakkoa proud.

"Of course not," Tarrlok kept a level head, "Go ahead and kill me if that's what you want to do, Avatar. While you're going around murdering police officers and City Council members in cold blood, some of us are actually trying to deal with the Equalists."

"You still don't even realize what you're doing, do you?" Korra growled, "you're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!"

"Isn't that what you're doing here?" Tarrlok put his hands together for a moment, "you're here to intimidate me into releasing your friends. I admire that about you, Korra: you're willing to go to extremes to get what you want—and not afraid to do a little murder if necessary. In that regard, you and I are a lot alike."

"Murder…" Korra frowned for a moment. "I resort to murder when my enemy gives me no other option! You've abandoned reason, Tarrlok. If you don't walk out of this building alive it will be your own fault. Purging the corrupt from Republic City is doing the city a grand favour. You can tell me if you fall into that category or not."

"Ahh, the Red Lotus philosophy…" Tarrlok did not seem fazed by Korra's intimidation attempts, "A sound mindset, except for one major oversight—they forgot to take into account what to do if the Avatar herself becomes corrupt. Who is there to put your power into check, Avatar Korra? Knock me out of the way and what then? Do you suppose the Equalists will simply bow to your might and concede defeat? Or do you think they'll continue to pry at your vulnerable mind until they've ruined you the same way you promised to do to me?"

Tarrlok did not expect Korra's instantaneous reaction, or that Korra had thrown one of her chains in such a way that it wrapped around Tarrlok's seat and bound him to it as she pulled him towards her before she lifted it in the air. Harsh displays of strength always seemed to make the young Avatar feel better.

"You, the Triads and the Equalists have done nothing but ruin this city with your power games." Korra's eyes flickered as she entered the Avatar State again. "Do you think the people you've pushed to the brink will mourn you, Councilman? Or will they cheer for your head mounted on a spike outside this corrupted, diseased temple you call City Hall?"

It was almost as if Korra was manifesting a past life with the way she sounded, coupled with the confidence with which she spoke. Either way, Tarrlok did not waver. With a jerk of his head, the wall of water behind him rushed at Korra, disabling her focus and allowing him to escape his bonds as he spring to his feet, forming a shield of water and launching ice daggers at Korra in a method not unlike a common attack her mother Senna often used.

"I've tried to work with you, Korra," Tarrlok suddenly and rapidly increased the speed of his barrage of vicious ice spikes to the point where Korra could not avoid them all, "but you've made it impossible—and so now I will make you bleed."

As strong as resilient as Korra was, the blizzard of ice daggers was so fast that Korra could not block or evade them all, and soon felt large gashes and lacerations across her chest, legs, and particularly her bare arms. One of them even zipped past her face, tearing her right cheek open. In a fit of rage, Korra exhaled an enormous ball of blue fire, following it up with barrages of water of her own and a huge slab of earth that smashed through Tarrlok's wall of water and forced him into the main Council chamber. Korra kept the pressure up, causing Tarrlok to lose his footing and slip past the broken balcony, now hanging a few floors above the main chamber.

"Still think I'm just a stupid little girl?" Korra taunted, her eyes still aglow as she smashed her way through the hole in the wall that she had just sent Tarrlok through. Even barefooted, she still swung her leg through the air and brought her heel down hard on Tarrlok's fingers, knocking him from the ledge before she jumped after him. She didn't strike him on the way down, but left a mighty crater only feet from where he landed as if to further intimidate him.

"What are you gonna do now, pal? Cuz it looks like you're out of water." Korra licked her lips, having left the Avatar State. Finding a pattern in how Korra jumped in and out of the Avatar State was a trying task, and it seemed that there wasn't quite a method to her madness unless these transitions in and out of the state were a symptom of her lacking full control over it. Regardless, she was about to feed Tarrlok a face full of blue fire before she suddenly felt a loss of control in her limbs, which contorted into very odd directions as she staggered backwards.

"I already told you," Tarrlok gritted his teeth, "I'm going to make you _BLEED_!"

"You're…" Korra stammered as she tensed up, which only exacerbated her pain as blood started oozing more prominently from each little laceration Tarrlok's ice spikes had given her, "you're a bloodbender?!"

"Very observant for a… _stupid little girl_ …" Tarrlok scowled, clenching his fists. Korra screamed in pain, the uncharacteristically high pitch of her cry betraying the agony she was in.

"It's not even a full moon!" Korra screamed, her eyes flickering as her body and spirit tried to fight back against Tarrlok's bloodbending. However, her success was limited, and a lot of her resistant actions only exacerbated her pain and drew more blood. "H-how are you doing this!?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, child…" Tarrlok forced Korra back against a wall. The impact triggered Korra's Avatar State, but in her weakened condition, it seemed that it was not enough to help her break free, particularly against Tarrlok's vicious bending attacks—or so Tarrlok assumed, at least.

The real kicker and bane against what could have freed her from Tarrlok's grip, however, was that despite the Avatar State, an enemy appeared in front of Korra that she had thought she had finally put behind her after two years of struggling against it. Nakkoa herself was not the problem, but the traumatic memories of being restrained as Nakkoa tortured her were—and they were now flashing back in full, horrifyingly vivid detail.

Korra's eyes bulged and were bloodshot behind the glow as she gritted her teeth. Her face and arms were beaded with sweat, and suddenly she just shut down entirely. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she fell to the floor almost motionless, but still conscious as her face contorted to an expression racked with horror.

Perhaps just to spite her, Tarrlok picked up a fragment of stone and chucked it deftly at her head, knocking her clean out. He bound her and stuck her with one of the rare (but low-end) chi-blocking darts that the police usually reserved for hardened bending criminals (although it was likely that the Equalists might have gotten their hands on a few of these rare items as well), before hoisting her up and carrying her to a truck. He threw her in with considerable force before jumping in the back of the truck. The muffled screams and frantic banging that came from the back of the truck nearly half an hour later meant that Korra had regained consciousness, but was still helpless to escape. While it seemed vindicating and trivial to Tarrlok, it was surreal and horrifying for Korra, who could practically feel her mind starting to crumble as she tried to make sense of where she was, why the side of her head was aching, why she could vividly feel every part of her body that was bleeding, and most of all, why this ruthless fear gripped her so unforgivingly.

"It's only a matter of time, Tarrlok!" It all came surging back to her, "You can't keep me here forever—you can't restrain me!"

"Seems I already did!" Tarrlok called back as he began to slow down the truck, "and I'm not afraid to make you dance for me again... And maybe break your legs in the process."

"Try me!" Korra challenged, although when Tarrlok applied the brakes, Korra jolted, both from rattling around and from the abject terror of thinking Tarrlok was actually going to come back there and break her legs. However, he simply chuckled as the truck roared to life again.

"It seems you're still scared," he quipped, only to be met with a series of angry screams and profanities as Korra banged against the walls and tried to free herself from her bindings. She wasn't sure how long she thrashed, but it took her awhile to notice even that they had stopped.

"Are you ready to dance for me again, little girl?" He asked mockingly as he approached the back of the truck and knocking on the sides.

" _Just fucking try me_!" Korra screamed in defiance, to mask her fear.

"Don't mind if I do…" Tarrlok kicked the door open, using his bloodbending to levitate Korra into the air, also forcing her to contort against her bonds, which were augmented by the prison chains that she still had wrapped around her arms and legs. Korra screamed, crying out in pain once more, although it was not enough to trigger the Avatar State even on reflex (or perhaps her chi was still blocked from the dart), and so before Korra could attempt to free herself, Tarrlok slammed her into a large metal box, sealing it with various levels of additional security.

"No one's here to hear you scream…" Tarrlok replied bluntly, "or to hear you when you have another meltdown. Go ahead though—by all means, try to blow this box apart with that fancy tattoo on your forehead. Cleaning up the remains of your skull will be a lot easier than trying to transport you anywhere again."

Korra screamed in frustration, banging on the box and clearly slinging some high-powered attacks at the thick metal, which did not yield. Tarrlok left the remote cabin he had taken Korra to, and made the long drive back to Republic City.

He had only one chance to save face, and he knew he had to act quickly. Using a box of confiscated Equalist equipment, he went to City Hall and made the damage appear to be done by them, suggesting that they attacked him and kidnapped Korra. He even went as far as electrocuting himself with one of the electroshock gloves to really pull off a genuine facade.

This was the story he presented to both Tenzin, Saikhan, as well as the media when they inevitably arrived on the scene.

"I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered," Tarrlok explained as a healer worked on the injury on his arm, "one of them stunned her, and another one electrocuted her—and then she just sort of… froze up. Her eyes widened and she stopped attacking for long enough to allow the Equalists to get the better of us both, where they left me for dead and took her to oblivion-knows-where. These Equalists were the ones that somehow blasted their way out of prison last night as well though."

The little tidbit about Korra freezing at a particularly triggering moment actually made his story sound much more credible, considering that Tenzin was very aware of Korra's mental struggles, and that there were legitimately times when Korra simply froze up and stopped functioning for a few moments at time. This was no doubt a byproduct of her mental trauma.

"Korra…" he whispered under his breath. The fact that he had gone to the police station to argue (unsuccessfully) for the release of Korra's friends as well only frustrated him further, knowing full well that Asami would both want to know about it and could potentially provide further insight on what was happening to Korra. Whatever had happened, it was clear that it had been particularly horrifying for her if Tarrlok's claims of her outright freezing up were true.

The announcement that was made over the radio shortly after this also resounded through Lin's apartment, where the ex-Chief of Police was still lazily dozing off and brooding over recent events as she recovered from her injuries from the Probending Arena incident several weeks prior. Her arm had been slightly fractured, and she had disappeared from the public eye as she waited for it to recover. It had only been two days since her full recovery, but even then, she had turned her back on the city that had turned its back on her.

Lin didn't even listen to the entire report. After she heard that Tarrlok was attacked and that Korra was abducted, she knew that the days of her sitting by were over.

She moved to her wardrobe where her police uniform still stood, and put it on, only removing the insignia of the police department from it as she metalbent the rest of the pieces around her body. Throwing on a trenchcoat, she headed out. It didn't take her long to learn where Korra's friends had gone, and while the claims that "Equalists" had blown a hole in the prison was the official story, Lin was all too familiar with Korra's destructive style(s) of escape to recognize the Avatar's handiwork. Finding and rescuing Korra was on Lin's agenda, but for the moment she needed to work with the targets in her reach: Asami, Mako, and Bolin.

Asami definitely looked sleep-deprived, caused by a mixture of the cell's discomfort (especially compared to what she was used to), but also worrying about whatever horrible thing Korra had done to break out of the prison the previous evening. Knowing Korra when she was fuelled by anger, it was likely violent, and Asami actually assumed that Korra now had more blood on her hands than she did before that evening.

She jumped when she heard a loud bang and the metal door of her cell suddenly getting ripped off its hinges and thrown aside.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest, kid," Lin cast her an approving look, "I'm busting you out."

"Thanks," Asami smiled despite her exhausted demeanour, "I owe you."

"I wouldn't say no to a strong drink if you've got the right vintage," Lin quipped, "but otherwise don't worry about it. We've got a lot bigger problems on our hands."

Mako and Bolin were in a slightly different position when Lin ripped the bars off their cells; unlike Asami, the brothers were behind bars rather than in what was essentially solitary confinement like Asami. Lin mentally scoffed at the irony.

"Oy, a little privacy here?" Bolin called out, considering he was standing in front of the cell's toilet with his back to the others.

"Privacy or freedom?" Lin quipped in response.

"Hey," Bolin finished his business and zipped his fly, "when you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Not to play devil's advocate here," Mako added, "but I'm with Bo on this one."

"Either way, thanks!" Bolin smiled at Lin, "so were you able to find Korra? I figure that explosion that shook the entire place a few hours ago was definitely her, but after realizing that she wasn't coming to rescue us…"

Asami's face dropped as well. If that had in fact been Korra busting out of prison, why had she not come and rescued her friends? Were they still Korra's friends, or had something else happened to Korra's already shattered and somewhat deranged mental state that had dislodged them from that part of her mind?

"Seeing the damage from outside, it's definitely Korra," Lin replied, "but word from police says she was captured by Amon."

"No, no, no!" Asami clenched her fists around eye level, "that's the last thing she needs!"

"All the more reason it's time for us to move," Lin ordered, "we've got ourselves an Avatar to find—and an Avatar to rescue."

Asami still couldn't help but worry about what had happened to Korra. Hiroshi's revelation and betrayal had shaken the Avatar rather badly, and so for another traumatic event to happen in Korra's life so soon after the previous one made Asami fear for Korra's very sanity.


	68. Chapter 68: Korra Alone (1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _The "(1)" in this chapter's title doesn't mean this is a multipart chapter, but rather, that this is a recurring theme throughout this story. As such, this is the first of what will undoubtedly be multiple "Korra Alone" chapters. These will most likely be chapters where Korra hits rock bottom much like this one, but there's a lot more to it than that as well._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT: KORRA ALONE (1)**

There was no way for Asami or anyone apart from Tarrlok to know Korra's current mental state and condition, but true to Asami's fears, Korra's condition had deteriorated rapidly to the point where it essentially fell apart entirely.

She had spent literally over two hours screaming and throwing herself, her fists, her feet, her chains, and the elements at this metal box that Tarrlok had trapped her in, but it was clearly a product of the finest craftsmanship considering that other than scorch marks and the occasional nick or ding, she hadn't even really scratched it, let alone given it any significant damage. More than likely this had been a long-lasting project designed specifically to hold the Avatar.

Korra's behaviour bordered on insanity as she continued to bang against the walls and mutter nonsense under her breath about the Avatar State. These words became more and more fervent as if she was trying to talk herself into it.

Almost as if this was her cue, Korra's reflex triggered, and it sent her into the Avatar State. Mustering every ounce of physical strength she could harness, she attempted to push the metal apart, but the 8-inch thick walls of the cage did not relent. Korra screamed and was in this state for over an hour before she expended her energy and reduced herself to tears of despair as the reality of her situation sunk in. Not even the Avatar State could save her now. Was it an hour? Was it two? Even with the Avatar State, she felt like something was holding her back, but what it was, she could not single out.

"Why am I so weak…" she fell to her knees and seethed, "why am I so helpless… so worthless! SOMEBODY!" Her anger melted away into a violent swing of panick and desperation. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!"

She banged on the door and the walls until her ankles and wrists were sore and her hands and knuckles were bleeding. " _Please_ …" She fell to her knees and curled into a ball as she wept.

Like she often did when she was alone, Korra turned very introspective as she looked inside herself and saw just what a horrible mess she was. She had been in a fairly delicate situation before the Hiroshi incident, and nearly three years of intense concentration and focus had been what had helped alleviate her trauma and her emotional turmoil—or so she had thought. Hiroshi had proven that while Korra was strong-willed, she was not stable by any means. Tarrlok had proven that Nakkoa's nightmare had never truly left her either, with horrible flashbacks of the psychotic firebender torturing Korra plaguing her memories. It was almost as if the scars on her right forearm and the left side of her neck flared up in pain as well—perhaps that was her broken mind playing tricks on her.

"Why…" She moaned before screaming again. "WHY!? _Why_ am I so broken and deranged!? I solved these problems. I accepted that they happened, and I got over it… except I didn't and now I'm worse off than where I started!"

Korra belted out a frenzied, bloodcurdling scream that lasted a full 3½ minutes (bending was definitely involved) as she beat her knuckles raw against the metal cage and even tried slamming her head against it a few times. None of these efforts had any effect on her prison, and Korra beat herself against the metal until she lost consciousness entirely.

She found herself face to face with another one of her past lives. She recognized this one as Zulera, known affectionately as "The Fatherless Avatar".

"What do you want?" She glared daggers at the wild looking Water Tribe woman from thousands of years before her time. "Here to gloat your success in striking contrast to the unbelievably fucked up mess that is my life?!"

"I'm here because you called me," Zulera explained, "whether you intended to or not. The Avatar in Chains… it was such a striking parallel to Zoroka during her life. It's no wonder the Interregnums take such an interest in you."

"Zoroka?" Korra collected herself somewhat, "what's she got to do with any of this? In case you didn't realize it, I'm in a fucking CAGE and I'm pretty much losing my shit right now. This had better be important!"

"See for yourself…" Zulera disappeared, and the scene around Korra changed once again.

A wild woman resembling Korra was being held on trial, being charged for dangerous counts of manipulation as well as impersonating the Avatar. She was young, but Korra recognized that stern face and those cold, featureless eyes. This was the same woman that Korra had seen around the Western Air Temple. There was no way she could still be alive though—either she was immortalized, or was just always a spirit in human form.

"Zoroka Chandaki may only be 21 years old, but she has managed to go toe-to-toe with the Avatar in a brazen display of all four elements." A prosecutor spoke, "And alongside that, she has demonstrated the ability to imitate the Avatar's ability to bend all four elements."

"And none of you believed me when I said it was the spirits!" Zoroka raised her chained hands into the air, "They gifted me with that power. I am no Avatar. I have no past lives. I have no Avatar State. I cannot bend the mythical energies of people and the world. But just as the Lion-Turtles of old bestowed bending abilities upon men and women in the past, so too were these disciplines bestowed upon me."

"That does not explain your ability to bend the blood of the people around you!" the prosecution attorney retaliated. "Or more so, how you were able to use this barbaric and illegal ability without the power of the full moon."

"Metalbenders…" Zoroka scowled, "Lavabenders… lightning benders… combustion benders, bloodbenders... ancient arts; lost arts… _forbidden_ arts. Are you so arrogant that you suggest that we as humanity know everything about these mysterious bending disciplines? Or is there something about them here or there that may not meet… _your eye_?"

Zoroka cocked her head, stunning many people in the room. She forced the policeman behind her to unlock her shackles using this trick, and it was clear what she was doing—Zoroka was a bloodbender. The other abilities she had in life however, were a mystery. Where and how she had obtained the ability to manipulate the other elements only left Korra with more questions than she did before this vision. Zoroka tore off and left the city—which appeared to be Caldera City in the Fire Nation by the looks at it. The scene faded away before transitioning to the spirit world, where a grey spirit merged with Zoroka. This was what gave her skin the greyish tint, her eyes that colourless "Avatar State" look, as well as what made her ears longer and more pointed. If it gave her any other abilities, Korra did not know, but when the scene transitioned to Zoroka going toe to toe with Avatar Zulera, in a tense, fast-paced battle between the Avatar and an impersonator who was able to also manipulate the four elements. What really gave Zoroka a cutting edge over the Avatar however, was that bloodbending ability of hers, with which she managed to subdue even Zulera until the Avatar State kicked in.

It was no mystery at that point who the real Avatar was, but in an era where the Avatar did not wield energybending prowess the way Avatar Aang did, there was ultimately little Zulera could do other than force Zoroka to flee—and flee she did.

"So what was that all about?" Korra asked, still a bit jumpy from her whole breakdown earlier.

"For one," Zulera explained, "Zoroka was a living woman at one point before she eventually left her own body and became a spirit herself. Secondly, this 'bloodbending with the mind' trick of hers is a trick that reared its head in Republic City almost 30 years ago."

"How do you know what's happening now?" Korra tilted her head.

"Just as you can see into the past," Zulera explained, "we can see into the present through your eyes. We may not know all the solutions, but after seeing what Avatar Aang saw, I could not help but draw parallels between the crime lord Yakone and the bloodbending menace that was Zoroka from my day—7500 years ago."

"So what happened in Republic City 30 years ago?" Korra asked.

"For that, you'll need to contact Avatar Aang," Zulera explained, "although the fact that I drew parallels between the man Yakone and the woman in my day who could bloodbend using little more than head or eye movements… is a pretty significant clue..."

Almost as if he was waiting for his turn, Aang appeared shortly after Zulera dissipated.

"For someone who struggled so prominently with spirituality," he commented, "you seem to have connected remarkably well over the last few years. It has been a while, Korra."

"I guess my uncle Unalaq's lessons paid off, despite all the crazy shit happening to me," Korra shook her head, "but I think you know why I called you. I'm… kind of in a bind in the worst kind of way and I'm terrified right now."

"I am aware," Aang nodded, "despite your struggles, you remain to maintain spiritual connections with your past lives."

"I think they're just as determined to stay connected to me as I am to them," Korra gave a hollow laugh, "Although honestly, I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Perhaps some," Aang mused, "Despite their honeyed words, the Interregnum Avatars will continue to use you, Korra. Many of your other past lives, including myself, hope for better fortune to befall you. Now—you called me here with a purpose, did you not?"

"It's about what Avatar Zulera said," Korra pointed out, "7500 years ago there was a psycho waterbender maniac that could bloodbend with just her face—and without a full moon." She didn't think it was important to mention that she had run into a spirit that was very likely this woman in some form, because she wanted to know what an ancient bloodbender had in common with a criminal from Republic City 30 years ago.

"Ah yes." Aang frowned, "Yakone. He was a powerful bloodbending crime lord that, in my weakness, I spared. Essentially, he had the same kind of abilities as this woman from millennia ago—and perhaps if I had known what he would become and what he would do, perhaps I should have acted differently."

Aang gave a detailed account of the story first by introducing it and then transitioning to a full-on vision of the past, which showed how he, Councilman Sokka, and Police Chief Toph were among over a dozen people Yakone simultaneously incapacitated before fleeing. Even Aang was subdued as well, and he only managed to free himself with a burst from the Avatar State, which he then used alongside energybending to strip Yakone of his bending for good. Naturally, Korra found this very distressing as she reflected on her own experience.

"I've been stopped in the Avatar State before," Korra thought back to how she had frozen after a sudden flashback of Nakkoa had shown up right in front of her. The Equalists at Aang Memorial Island had managed to subdue her as well. Despite these remarks, Aang remained calm.

"And I was slain by Azula," he reminded her, "and was only brought back by Katara's spirit water. The Avatar State is not invincible, Korra. It can be weakened if there is conflict within you, which may have been why you were subdued. You are at your strongest, but also your most vulnerable. There is a reason the Avatar is urged to use it with caution and care."

"Yeah, uh… about that…" Korra scratched the back of her head. She knew full well that she abused the Avatar State on a regular basis. While sometimes it was an unwilling reflex or reaction, there were many times where it was very willing. In a way, it was kind of like a drug. Korra knew that she should not abuse it the way she did, but at the same time, she got a sick sense of enjoyment from it, and always wanted to do it again soon after doing it once. "So, uhh… what happens if it's kind of an unwanted reflex?"

"Then it is an unwanted reflex," Aang suggested, "mine was to airbend my way out of a problem. I am not saying it is right or it is wrong. I am a mentor for you, Korra; not a guardian or supervisor. The Avatar State is yours to do what you will with it."

"So if I blatantly abuse it like I have been…" Korra had many weaknesses, but owning up to her misdeeds was generally not one of them.

"Then that is an issue you will need to solve." Aang pointed out. "Just because I do not chastise you for your problems does not mean that I do not see issue with them."

"Well that's a big help," Korra rolled her eyes. "'Solve your problems, Korra; but you're on your own'. Brilliant, really."

"A bloodbending lunatic who could control others without a full moon?" Aang remarked, his tone remaining remarkably patient with the bellicose teen, "a conniving man who sought to control the city under his thumb? A man who used bloodbending to strike down any in his way, including the Avatar? Does none of this sound familiar in your day, Korra?"

"Tarrlok!" it clicked almost immediately. "That's what all of this warning was about? But what does Zoroka have to do with any of it?"

"Tarrlok and Yakone are not the only individuals gifted with such a rare ability through history," Aang explained, "Zoroka's story was more a proof that I am not the only one of your past lives that has had to deal with such people—although even I have nothing on what kind of spirit granted her the mastery over the four elements or why."

"No wonder spirits are so weird." Korra shook her head. "But no—Tarrlok. Any clue how to beat this guy, Aang?"

"You'll surely berate me for my advice," Aang quipped, "but sometimes, fleeing is a perfectly valid option. He wants you in his sight—where he can control you. Consider that, Korra."

"I'm not surprised…" Korra raised her eyebrow, " but I'm not disappointed, actually."

Now if only she knew where she was and where Tarrlok was. She had figured he was a 3rd-rate fraud this whole time, and now she knew for sure. The problem was like her assertion about Hiroshi. She had no solid proof, other than that she personally witnessed him being a bloodbender. It would be her word against his though, and Korra was honestly not sure who the public would believe—most likely Tarrlok considering the reputation he had clearly worked so hard to build over all these years. That did not bode well for her, but she knew full well that Tarrlok would have to lie. Korra knew what bloodbending felt like, and as she came back to her physical senses, she realized that her arms, hands, calves, face, and feet were flecked with blood, which also stained her clothes and the chains around her limbs. Tarrlok would have to answer for those too, since he had unlawfully arrested Korra.

Okay, so maybe it might have been lawful considering the damage she had done to the police, but she had been resisting an unlawful arrest, and of that much she was obstinately certain.

She was disrupted from this thought process a moment later however as she heard footsteps approaching. She steeled herself, but prepared to flee if that box was so much as opened in any way, shape or form.


	69. Chapter 69: Real or Not Real

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Kwan starts becoming a lot more involved over the next few chapters. Kind of like Tenzin, she's closely associated with Team Avatar, but isn't officially a member or anything. She does, however, appear to be sincere about her desire to change and do good, so there's that. Meanwhile Korra's condition continues to deteriorate. Important to note as well that for the next little while, updates will be once a week on Tuesdays, and I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE: REAL OR NOT REAL**

Tenzin spent most of that morning on the telephone, still trying to deduct what had happened and where Korra could possibly be. He only took a break when he was interrupted by four individuals he did not expect to see any time soon.

"Lin!?" He gawked, "what are you—you should be in the hospital! And you!" he realized Mako, Bolin, and Asami were behind her, "you three should be in prison! I assume Lin rescued you?"

"We figured you could use our help finding Korra," Asami pointed out, "Because come on—do you really buy that nonsense about Equalists blowing a hole that big in the corner of the prison? You and I both know there's only one person that could have done that, and it's someone everyone here knows very closely."

"Still," Lin raised her eyebrow, "Do you have any leads, Tenzin?"

"I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet," Tenzin shook his head.

"We need Naga," Mako suggested, "She can track Korra from anywhere."

"I'm afraid she's missing as well." Tenzin frowned, "I don't think she was with Korra when she was abducted though, so she very well might have gone after Korra herself."

"Then if only we had a way to track Naga," Bolin gestured, "where do we start then?"

"If I had to take a stab, I'd say the Equalists are underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," Lin suggested. "Which has me thinking…"

"Underground…" Asami crossed her arms with a scowl, stepping away from the others for a moment. "Just like my father's secret factory. Figures…"

"If they're underground," Lin continued, "then I know just the woman that most likely knows that seedy network like the back of her lavabending hand…"

"Kwan?" Bolin and Mako suggested almost simultaneously.

"Kwan." Lin nodded in agreement, "Ikiza's her real name. Still, with how many times my men and I have arrested her for Triad connections in the past; I guarantee she knows a thing or two about The Underground."

"Just how many times have you arrested her?" Mako found himself wondering about Korra's choice in friends once again.

"Dozens," Lin replied, "after we finally proved her and her sister's connection to the Agni Kai Triads, we were finally able to put her behind bars. I swear the kid's been incarcerated almost half her life at any rate—so I really hope for her sake that her claims of turning around and becoming an upstanding citizen are legitimate."

 _=Kwan's Collision Repair, about 15 minutes later...=_

"There really ain't no rest for the wicked, is there?" Kwan grunted as she answered the door in nothing but the pants and white tanktop she wore to sleep. Like many earthbenders, her large feet were bare. "What did I get accused of this time, Chief?"

"It's not what you did this time, Ikiza," Lin replied, "It's what you know. And I'm not the Chief of Police anymore, so your actions at this point are voluntary."

"What's a girl gotta do to live a normal life away from all this noise?" Kwan sighed, "Seriously; I opened this business to try and stay out of the mess; not get involved in it! I really don't need to be reminded of my 37 years of stupid decisions every day, do I?"

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." Lin riposted.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that incident with Korra and the lemurs does it?" Kwan's eyes narrowed, "because I… wait, where's the kid anyways?"

"Korra's missing." Asami looked the lavabender square in the eye. Kwan's face froze for a moment, her sharp green eyes darting from Asami to Lin, and then to Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin at semi-regular intervals.

"Shit." She muttered, "fine, fine… let's get this over with. Just lemme get my keys…"

Kwan didn't even bother putting anything else on, or even alleviating her bedhead. She kept the grumpy expression plastered on her face the whole way there as she told Lin and Tenzin everything she knew about the Underground.

"The nearest entrance is right down… whoop, passed it." Kwan gestured as they walked past a tiny derelict alley. "That little rinkidink alleyway." She thumbed behind her at a narrow alley.

"And then take a turn here…" She guided them through a labyrinthine maze of streets and alleys before pointing to a tunnel. "And voila! Secret tunnel time!"

Kwan moved towards a large tunnel opening blocked by a grate. Lin beat her to the metalbending punch, flinging the grate upwards and granting them entry.

Lin stamped her foot to seismically test the ground and the surrounding area.

"My officers are down below," she warned, "and the place is crawling with Equalist goons."

"Any sign of Korra?" Mako turned to her.

"None;" Lin noted, "unusual, considering that she's generally powerful enough to sense from half a city away, but it's not like I'm my mother who can see the whole world every time I take a step."

"Which direction are the officers in," Kwan gestured, "Like; up, down, to the left or right?"

"Down; towards your left," Lin pointed in a direction. "Ring any bells?"

"It kills me that ya think I've been in this kind of prison too, y'know," Kwan sighed. "But… if you made that assumption... you'd be right. That's the prison block unless they remodelled it."

"Should we even ask?" Bolin raised his eyebrows.

"Are ya ever gonna tell us what happened with Korra and the chopsticks?" Kwan quipped.

"Nope," Bolin raised his hands and shook his head. "Implying I'd betray one of my best friends like that; Kwan, I would never!"

"If I may get this back on track," Lin interrupted them, "Kwan, get us to that prison block if you can. If not, I'm still recruiting you and Bolin to tear up any floors and walls that stand in our way."

"I take it stealth isn't an option then?" Bolin quipped.

"Implying you were ever stealthy, Bo," Mako gave a dry chuckle.

"Considering that I'm going to bust my officers out of here at any cost," Lin declared, "no, I don't imagine stealth is an option when the Equalists realize there's a prison break. Besides, if Korra's down here, there's no way she's going quietly. Not causing unnecessary racket goes without saying, but when the inevitable moment of conflict arrives, we strike. Let's move."

As they zigzagged through the maze, Asami noticed more and more supply crates, weapons, and vehicles from Future Industries, which made her appear visibly distressed and frustrated. Bolin noticed it first, although didn't say anything to her directly. Instead he turned to Tenzin.

"Hey," he whispered, "you and Asami are pretty close, yeah?"

"We understand and respect each other, if that's what you mean," Tenzin explained, "Although admittedly most of our bond has come from our attempts to handle Korra when she's at one of her low points. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I don't think she's taking this too well." he thumbed over to Asami, who was walking several feet to the right of everyone else and out of earshot, her head held high. A look at her face and even the tense, rigid way she was walking, however, reminded Tenzin of Korra—Asami was dissociating from something.

"Thank you," Tenzin whispered, and slowly moved towards Asami as Bolin caught back up with Kwan, Lin, and Mako.

"My dad built these things…" Asami muttered under her breath as she noticed Tenzin approaching, "if you're going to ask me what's wrong, take a look around you and tell me why I shouldn't be infuriated about all of this."

"Korra once had a similar struggle, Asami." Tenzin assured her, "When Amon and the Equalists villainze the Avatar, she takes it very personally. The Avatar might be a large part of Korra's identity, but it is not her only identity. Your father might be a major part of your identity, Asami, but he is not you. You are not him."

"He's a pretty damn big part of my identity though!" Asami scowled, "I have his name—and now he's gone and tainted that too!"

"But even if you changed your name to Hiroshi and looked exactly like your father," Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder, "he would still not be you, and you would still not be him. Do not throw away your individual worth because of the crimes of someone else, Asami."

"You're right, you're right…" Asami sighed, "Still, it's just… well, we should talk about it somewhere more appropriate, yeah?"

"Indeed," Tenzin hummed, "Once we get out of here, I would be more than happy to speak with me more on the subject, but I agree with you insomuch that I don't exactly think this is a suitable location for such a conversation either."

"I concur," Asami sighed, "thanks though, Tenzin. I… needed that, actually."

She paused, before darting towards a familiar box, which she wasted no time prying open and procuring a pair of electroshock gloves. "I figure there's nothing wrong with borrowing a few of these for personal use. Let's go."

Asami's inner turmoil hadn't been dispelled with a few simple words, but she was able to shift it aside for now to help Lin and the others focus on the task at hand. With another stamp of her foot, Lin scanned the area. There was still no sign of Korra, but her officers were only one floor and a few turns away from where they were—which meant they were above the prison complex.

"I'm impressed, Kwan," Lin remarked as she smashed a hole in the floor, "you weren't lying."

"My sister and I made it a goal to tour every prison on the continent," Kwan joked. 14 down, and I think 37 more to go? Ah, shit if I know."

They jumped down the hole Lin had made, and she soon spotted her captured officers, all of whom looked dejected and like they had given up on life. Lin ripped the metal bars off their cell with ease, and that was her sign that the worst had already happened—and yet, she still felt inclined to ask to make sure.

"Chief BeiFong?" one of them looked up at her.

"I'm too late, aren't I?" she sighed, "That monster took your bending, didn't he?"

None of them replied. The one that had said Chief BeiFong's name simply lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry," She sighed in solidarity with them, "let's get you out of here."

 _=A cabin in the mountains, around the same time…=_

The approaching footsteps grew louder until they stopped in front of Korra's cell. She steeled herself, preparing for an attack, but suddenly felt herself lose control of her limbs again. She screamed in pain as she felt the familiar painful sensation of having the fluids in her system forcing her around against her will.

As if this problem couldn't get any worse, when the door to the cage was flung open, there was Amon standing next to Tarrlok, who was using his bending to hold Korra down.

"I BLOODY KNEW IT!" She screamed, "YOU AND AMON; AMON AND YOU WERE IN CAHOOTS WITH EACH OTHER THIS WHOL—"

but Amon struck her in the forehead before she could finish and suddenly Korra felt the energy draining out of her; suddenly felt hollow, devoid of the powerful energy that normally sourced through her body. Her bending was gone.

"Our work here is done." Amon turned to Tarrlok, who released Korra into a pitiful heap on the ground as the two men left her be and went back up the stairs.

"No…" Korra stretched her arm out hopelessly, but was little more than a helpless mess on the floor as she touched against something hard and unseen in front of her.

It shook her awake, where she screamed and nearly set her hair on fire from panicking and breathing a huge burst of blue flames from her mouth.

It took her a full 14½ minutes to calm down, where she tested every bending discipline she could; the dirt and sweat from her body proving she could still waterbend and earthbend, while she conjured a sphere of air on one hand and procured a blue flame on her other.

" _Thank Raava that wasn't real…"_ She wiped sweat from her brow, although with the heavy chains wrapped around her forearms, this proved slightly more difficult than it should have been. Korra's ears perked up, but once she stopped moving, there was dead silence in the darkness of the cellar where she was trapped. The metal box was hot enough even without the fire, and fortunately for her, there were small airholes in the top that prevented her from suffocating. Still, it was unpleasantly hot in there, to the point where her shirt and pants both stick to her body in a very uncomfortable manner. The heavy chains and shackles around her wrists and ankles only made it worse. The silence was so surreal that not only did Korra's heavy breaths seem much more ominous and loud than they were, but she could also practically hear her furiously beating heart, still excited from the frightening nightmare she had had after losing consciousness earlier.

She clutched her chest as she thought about it though. "What if Tarrlok and Amon are in league with each other though…" she told herself, "what if there's a connection no one knows about?"

Unlike Hiroshi, if Korra learned that Tarrlok was somehow an Equalist despite him being a bender, she would not be surprised and not even be distressed about it. She'd want to wring that sleazy bastard's neck even more than that, but she was also quite sure that Mako and Bolin wouldn't pit themselves against her on that subject either. Best of all, it wouldn't distress Asami, and so Korra didn't have to worry about another rift like that forming between their relationship.

Asami… Korra sighed as she realized how much she wished she could just sink into Asami's arms and rest. She was tired, she was stressed, and in truth, she was afraid. It was so quiet and lonely that her fractured mind was starting to play tricks on her, such as the one it had just given her about Amon and Tarrlok working together to destroy her.

"Ughhh…" Korra whined as she threw her head against the back wall and slumped into a hopeless sitting position. It was way too hot and she was way too uncomfortable to try meditating again, let alone sleeping, and so she'd have to just wait it out.

Confinement was definitely not good for her. The fact that there were prints of Korra's bare feet and bleeding hands against every wall—and even some on the ceiling of the box—showed just how much and how hard Korra had tried to get herself out, to no avail. Little did Tarrlok know, but trapping the Avatar in a box like this was arguably one of the most effective ways to drive her absolutely crazy. Korra did not know how to handle confinement that she couldn't just smash or blast her way out of, and the amount of energy she had expended and how much pain she had brought upon herself trying in vain to escape were all clear signs of this.

 _=The Equalist Underground, around the same time…=_

It did not take long for Lin, Kwan, and the others to run into a horde of Equalists as they busted Lin's (former) metalbenders out. Despite their efforts, they were little match for Lin's metalbending, Kwan's lavabending, Tenzin's airbending, Mako and Bolin's firebending and earthbending, and Asami's nimble acrobatics and electroshock gloves. The lack of waterbending was a detail not lost on Asami, who remained just as aware of Lin that Korra simply wasn't here. She wanted to get it out of the Equalists just as much as they did. Lin's cables made quick work of them, leaving them at the mercy of their conquerors.

"Tell me where Korra is, and we'll let you off this time." Asami demanded.

"What she said," Bolin added, bringing up a large rock as if to add to the threatening factor.

"The Avatar?" two of the Equalists turned to each other, "She's not here."

"Are you sure?" Asami made electricity crackle across her gloves, "because my friends reason and persuasion…" she glanced at her left and right hands, "can make a really firm argument."

"We're sure! We're sure!" the Equalists shouted, "And we didn't attack City Hall! Councilman Tarrlok's lying to you if that's the story he gave!"

"And what proof of there is that?" This time Tenzin asked the question.

"For one, do you think any of us outside of the great Amon have the power to stand up to that kid?" one of them began, "she could level this entire town and laugh all the way home. Amon's the only one of us that can tango with the Avatar."

"And on that note," a second Equalist added, "If Amon wanted to attack City Hall, it would be to make a statement. You know: banners, posters, a radio announcement; that sort of thing. None of that stuff happened this morning now, did it?"

"They've got a point," Kwan noted, "a secret attack, 'specially with the Avatar of all people, just isn't their style. If they go for the bigwigs like they did at the Probendin' Arena a few weeks back, they'd make it a statement—loud 'n clear."

Lin stamped her foot again, this time also using her other foot a moment later. There was a moment of silence, and she shook her head.

"They're not lying." She warned, "I scanned the whole place—Korra isn't here."


	70. Chapter 70: The Agonized Escape

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Korra's escape from Tarrlok is done in much more style despite her much more depreciated state and more injuries she sustains from the conflict. Shes still a bit trigger-happy with that Avatar State, and she's definitely not coming out of this untraumatized, but, such is the life of our spunky little Avatar._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY: THE AGONIZED ESCAPE**

There was a moment of silence where even the Equalists stopped clamouring as the group took the revelation in. What the Equalists had said had made sense—Amon was not one to make attacks on such important targets without making a loud and clear public statement. Kwan's remarks only supported this theory as well, considering that she had gone undercover as an employee at Future Industries (which was crawling with Equalists) when they were trying to expose Hiroshi Sato. With Lin's seismic senses now telling them the Korra was nowhere in this underground complex, that could only mean that the Equalists truly did not have the Avatar—or that they were also expertly lying and had Korra in some other secret compound or something. However, their words and concerned tones behind their masks betrayed sincerity. Amon might have been able to lie through his teeth and keep a cool composure regardless of circumstances, but not all of his goons had that same talent.

"We told you what we know, honest!" one of them pleaded, "please don't fry us now!"

"I won't," Asami turned off the electricity in her gloves. "I'll let your friends come to free you all though. We need to leave." this last statement was aimed at Tenzin and Lin, who nodded in agreement. A bit of earthbending and metalbending later courtesy of Kwan, Bolin, and Lin, and the group was back at the surface, beelining it for City Hall.

"So why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako mused, while Lin and Tenzin began putting the pieces together. Tenzin suddenly stopped.

"Because HE has Korra," he warned, "He fooled us all!"

Tenzin wasted no time in arranging a meeting between Tarrlok, Chief Saikhan, the other council members, and himself. Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Kwan were also present, the latter of which felt particularly awkward around police and politicians, especially still being dressed in what was basically her nightclothes.

" _I just wanted to fix cars, follow the law, and not go back to prison,"_ she muttered under her breath, _"this is way more than I signed up for."_ Despite that, she came along willingly, and also genuinely wanted to help—not just for Korra, but for Korra's friends as well as justice itself. The Avatar had been unlawfully abducted, and even if Kwan didn't know Korra as well as she did, the notion of abducting a teenager reeked of serious foul play.

"Thank you for all meeting us on such short notice," Tenzin turned to the others.

"Chief," Lin turned to Saikhan, a cold glare in her expression that the man matched.

"Lin," he replied, having little more to say than her in that regard.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra then?" Tarrlok turned to them.

"We do," Tenzin pointed right at his nose, "You kidnapped her!"

"I am _shocked_ that you would accuse me of such an _evil_ act!" Tarrlok played innocent, "I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her. But let me guess—you went and asked them and they claimed to be innocent as well."

"What gives you that idea?" Asami narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"You, incidentally," Tarrlok crossed his arms, "You're the only one aware of how far the bad blood between the Avatar and I goes, and while your _girlfriend_ might be petty enough to take it this far, I assure you that I would do no such thing. In an attempt to villainize me you decided to go to Republic City's _enemies_ to try and frame me. Who do you trust, Sato?: The organization that has pitted itself against the benders and civil adults of Republic City, or the Task Force designated to protect this city from said people?"

"Don't think for a moment that I condone _anything_ my father did!" Asami snapped, "This is not a witch hunt, Tarrlok—but I've seen enough Equalists to know their tricks. you planted that evidence here yourself. There were no chi-blockers that night."

"What a _ridiculous_ accusation!" Tarrlok looked appalled, "Miss Sato, I understand that you are as upset about the Avatar's abduction as we all are. That is no reason to go around pointing fingers at the wrong men for the crime, however."

"Then explain this damage," Lin chipped in, "I've seen enough of the Avatar's handiwork to know the difference between her damage and the Equalist's. The enormous hole in the city's prison complex was also her work—which means someone stupidly tried to lock her in a cell despite my repeated warnings against it as I stepped down."

"I do not know what you're talking about regarding the prison, Ms. BeiFong," Tarrlok retaliated, "but yes, this is the Avatar's doing. She fought as many of the chi-blockers as she could. After they realized she had the upper hand, they fled, and she pursued them right into their trap. With that in mind, I would like you to stop accusing me of a crime I did not commit."

"But it's true!" a squeaky voice called out from behind a pillar on the balcony, "I saw him take her himself!" It was Tarrlok's council page; a small, normally quiet and timid man. "Avatar Korra arrived last night with her arms and legs wrapped in heavy prison chains. She and the councilman had an altercation that turned violent fast. I was on my way out when I heard something huge smash through a wall. I watched the rest of the fight play out!"

"You are a liar and a coward," Tarrlok growled, pointing an accusing finger at the page who hid behind his pillar for a moment.

"Why didn't you 'fess up sooner?" Lin glanced towards the pillar.

"Because…" the page squeaked. "Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! That's how he was able to subdue the Avatar in the first place!"

Tenzin and Asami immediately exchanged worried looks, both of them wordlessly knowing the kind of impact being stripped of control would have on Korra.

"Don't make this worse for yourself, councilman," Tenzin warned as he and the others (apart from the other three council members) took fighting stances, "Just tell us where you have Korra and we can handle this civilly."

Much like Yakone and Zoroka from Korra's visions, however, Tarrlok's eyes bulged and he jerked his head slightly to one direction, causing everyone else in the room to freeze up and be unable to move. One by one, they fell to Tarrlok's overwhelming pressure, until they lost consciousness.

They weren't out for too long, but it was enough time to give Tarrlok a head start and flee.

"Man, oh man," Bolin rubbed his head as he stood up, "I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by an evil bloodbender… so weird. Also, Kwan was a mecha tank."

"I dreamed that I was back on Ember Island living out my retirement out on a sunny beach," Kwan retorted with a grunt, "I like my idea better too."

"Well," Mako remarked, "Bolin's was actually real. And that bloodbender knocked us out."

"Explains a few things," Kwan muttered as she shook some hair out of her face.

"We can probably still pick up his trail, Lin suggested. "We weren't out long."

"Right," Saikhan actually agreed with her, "and I will alert the whole police force immediately."

Without wasting another moment, everyone present apart from the council members, Saikhan, and the council page (still out behind his pillar) took off running.

 _=A cabin in the mountains, around the same time…=_

This time when Korra heard footsteps she was pretty certain they were real, and so taking a deep breath, she attempted to arm her hands with flames. However, not only did they fail to even turn blue, but the pitiful little embers that surrounded her hands were signs of how difficult it was becoming to breathe in this hotbox of hers. She stood up, deciding she'd have to resort to airbending if she wanted to get out of here.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you!" Korra recognized the voice as Tarrlok's, and despite her own miserable condition, she couldn't help but grin vindictively at this statement.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out?" she taunted, "good. That's what you get for pissing me off. By the way—you don't happen to know a friendly little man named Yakone, do you?"

"No, and neither do you." Tarrlok's voice grew sharp.

"You're his son though, aren't you?" Korra called back.

"Correction:" Tarrlok stopped, "I was his son; but in order to win Republic City, I had to be someone else. My father failed because he tried to run this city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect—I was to be the city's saviour. But then you came along, abusing your power and ruining everything you touched—and you've ruined everything now."

"Tarrlok," Korra sighed, "your little jig is up. You've got nowhere to go and I even warned you at City Hall—you brought this upon yourself."

"Ah, ah—but who was the one that got right up in my face and swore that she would 'ruin me'?" Tarrlok retorted, "Oh no, _Avatar Korra_ … Just like my father, and just like your friend Ikiza, I'll escape and start a new life—and you're coming with me so I can hear your frenzied screams as you waste away in that box for the rest of your miserable little life."

"You can go ahead and try!" Korra shouted, not wanting him to get the best of her.

"Oh, if you can escape then by all means, I'll wait. I'm sure with all the frantic screaming and banging you've done; you've done at least a little damage. Besides… your frenzy is a good source of entertainment when everything else has run dry."

Predictably, there was an incessant series of bangs from the other side of the box as this time Tarrlok grinned smugly. He moved up the stairs to start making preparations to move the massive hunk of metal, but this time it was his turn to be shocked. At the top of the stairs stood a small group of Equalists, led by none other than…

"Amon!" Tarrlok actually gasped and took a step back. Korra's heart stopped as she listened to the ensuing exchange.

"It's time for you to be Equalized…" Korra recognized Amon's voice.

"You fool!" Tarrlok retorted, "you've never faced bending like mine!"

Korra heard the sound of a small scuffle, but also Tarrlok's own grunts. His next remark struck fear into Korra's heart as well.

"What… what are you!?" he gasped. Amon was apparently able to resist Tarrlok's bloodbending; but how? Was he truly some sort of spirit-kissed maniac like Zoroka?

"I am the solution," Amon replied.

Tarrlok's screams almost made Korra consider feeling sympathy for him, but she was quickly jerked back to reality as she heard his order.

"I'll take care of him," Amon spoke, "you four retrieve the Avatar. Electrocute the box as long as necessary to ensure that she is knocked out or it will not end well. Remember—she is NOT to be underestimated under any circumstances."

"My pleasure," Korra recognized the voice of Amon's lieutenant. She wondered if the man even had a name. Maybe there was a motive that she was not aware he had.

Korra tensed up and looked around the box frantically for an escape. She stopped banging on the doors and had long since given up trying to force her way out of it, but short of redirecting lightning the way Nakkoa had demonstrated back when she was alive, Korra couldn't see a way out of this predicament. The holes in the top of the box were far too small to try and cling to, and apart from maybe her clothes, there was nothing that could really insulate her against electricity. Besides—those heavy chains wrapped around her lower limbs would only make it worse.

"Hello, Avatar," The Lieutenant sounded rather vindicated with what he was about to do as he brandished his electrified kali sticks. "It's payback time."

Korra's initial plan had been levitation—airbending herself carefully in the middle of the box, which only made the situation scarier as the electricity coursed around her. However, the metal around her hands and feet, as well as her hair, attracted the electricity, which coursed through her with nowhere else to go. Korra screamed in agony, falling back to her feet. She slammed her hands against the walls, trying to use her body to redirect the lightning. This did not work out as well as she had hoped, but with the Equalists continuing the electroshock torture, they too soon realized that they had made a grave error. The danger of getting the life shocked out of her had triggered the Avatar State, which was nothing if not vigilant in ensuring that its host remained alive by any means necessary. Korra used her feet and her left arm to absorb and redirect the lightning, bringing her right arm up to discharge it through the small holes in the box's ceiling, which shattered the lightbulb immediately. Despite this, her screams of pain remained, and it was several minutes before they finally relented, where there was no longer any noise coming from the box. A careful series of clicks and bolts indicated that Tarrlok's extensive security measures were being popped open to retrieve the Avatar, and after they moved the thick door open, they stepped back in caution before glancing at what was inside.

Korra was sprawled on her right side, her face hidden from view and her hair a frazzled mess. Sweat, blood, and marks of various shades of black and brown peppered her body. Her left foot still twitched involuntarily, as did her right leg and the fingers of her visible left hand.

"Tie her up," The Lieutenant ordered, "and break her legs to keep her down."

However, in this moment, Korra sprang back to life, kicking a massive burst of air from her foot as she sprang out of the box, crouched and on all fours like a feral beast as she swung her head and her arms wildly. Her eyes were still glowing, and despite her injuries she was lively as ever. She procured blue flames on her hands as she snarled, breathing a large stream of flame upwards which caused the Equalists to take a step back. They knew they were in for a show however, the moment they saw the Avatar's forehead crackle.

Amon had just loaded Tarrlok into his truck when there was an enormous explosion behind him. Half of the house was a smouldering wreckage, and he watched for a moment as Korra launched herself into the air, collecting rock, water and ice into what was basically a snowboard as she hit the ground and flew down the mountain at breakneck speeds.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her under any circumstances," Amon's terse words were directed at the Equalists who ran up to him a moment later.

"By all accounts she shouldn't even be alive, much less not paralyzed," The Lieutenant reasoned. Amon did not respond, but watched his quarry escape—for now.

The frigid air of the surrounding blizzard felt heavenly against Korra's sweltering skin. The shock had fortunately not gotten to her thanks to the Avatar State, but she knew she'd be hurting from this whole ordeal later. She could barely even see where she was going, being driven by pure instinct as she kept up her breakneck speed. This later came back to bite her as she hit a rock and spiralled through the air at least four times before landing arms first in the snow, where she bounced and barrelled down the slope a few more times before ultimately sliding right into a tree. If all of her ribs survived this ordeal intact, she would frankly be amazed. Right now, however, she was completely lost and far too weak to move. Within minutes, she was almost entirely covered in snow, no less.

Despite this, Korra was not beyond Naga's reach. Ever since City Hall, Korra's trusty companion had been trying to track Korra, having followed her all the way out of Republic City and halfway up the mountain before following her nose to the snowdrift that Korra was buried under. Naga essentially dug Korra out of the snow, nuzzling against her to try and prod her master to wake up, keeping close to her to share body heat as well.

Eventually, Korra came to. She looked up with a pair of weary eyes, and when she felt a familiar tongue lick the side of her face, she smiled.

"Naga…" she whispered, "You found me… good girl." For how far her bending had gotten her, this would have been the end of Avatar Korra had she not had her trusty animal companion Naga on her tail the entire time, sniffing her out and having finally found her.

Korra was too weak to even pull herself up at the moment however, and so in an ironic display of contrast to the time she had dumped Team Avatar off her back, she nuzzled underneath Korra and eventually hoisted the Avatar onto her back. Korra took one of the reins with what little strength she had remaining, and Naga took off back down the mountain, much slower and more carefully this time.

When they reached Republic City, Naga started searching for any sign of any of Korra's friends, all of whom she also recognized by scent. She had no such luck, but she was also clever enough to associate sky bison with Tenzin. As such, when she saw one, she howled with a certainty that it was Oogi—and she was right.

"That sounded like Naga!" Mako exclaimed. The group had been flying around the city, having lost Tarrlok's ground trail shortly after their pursuit.

"Down there!" Kwan recognized the familiar beast, as well as the slouched blue figure on its back, who was also still covered with bits of white from the snow.

Naga's intuition had been correct, and with her help Korra was reunited with her friends (and her lover). However, Korra's condition wasn't the only thing that unsettled them.

"Why are her eyes still glowing?" Bolin tilted his head, as he and everyone else glanced at Korra's wearily opened slits—which were still shimmering all this time.


	71. Chapter 71: Old and New Scars

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Obviously Korra survives, but given how critical her condition was, she had to be hospitalized. Worry not though; she'll be back in commission fairly soon, but not all of her scars are physical. The whole debacle with Tarrlok bloodbending her as well as being confined to the unbreakable box did a number on her psychologically, arguably to the point of Korra considering this the most traumatizing moment of her life to date (competing against the inevitable fight against Zaheer she'll have in a year or two). Either way, the story continues._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE: OLD AND NEW SCARS**

It was clear right away that Korra was in critical condition, although why she was still in the Avatar State was unclear. Despite her semi-open eyes, Korra did not respond to any external stimuli; not even Tenzin or Asami.

"Get that kid to a hospital, stat!" Kwan snapped, "Can't say I know what that is, but if even a dumbass like me can tell she's in critical condition, y'all better notice it too!"

It wasn't like they even needed Kwan's prompting, but suffice to say, none of them wasted any time in ensuring that Korra was properly transported to the nearest emergency room. Much like Tonraq and Senna had done when Fukui had taken Korra to heal her, everyone in the group, including Lin and Kwan, waited anxiously for any report on her condition. Fortunately, after seeing Lin and Tenzin, none of the medical staff inquired at all about Mako, Bolin, or Asami, which let them tend to Korra's injuries sooner. No one even batted an eye at Kwan, much to her own delight in that regard.

After what seemed like hours (although was probably realistically at least two) later, a woman in a white uniform stepped back into the waiting room.

"Avatar Korra is in stable condition, Councilman Tenzin," she turned to Tenzin, "She is unconscious and needs rest, but she will recover."

"What happened to her?" Mako and Bolin chimed in almost simultaneously.

"It's difficult to tell." the woman explained, "She suffered a great deal of blunt force trauma to almost her entire body, and there's no way for us to break these chains around her limbs without risking injury. She also appears to have suffered cold shock. Where was she before you brought her here?" Fortunately they didn't ask questions until after Korra had been hospitalized, because it would have only made things more awkward.

"We're not sure," Asami was the one to reply. "But is she okay? Will she recover? Can we visit her in her room?"

"She likely needs at least a day, maybe two," the woman answered, "and for her safety, we would ask you to limit visits to two people at a time."

"You can go first," Asami gestured at the others, "I imagine if Tenzin or I go in you'll be waiting an awful long time."

"Nothing wrong with that," Bolin shrugged, "honestly, I'm just relieved that she's gonna be okay."

"She'll want to see you first anyways, Asami." Mako pointed out.

"You're her friends too though," Asami reasoned, "Go ahead—you guys go."

"If you really want to quickest people to go first, maybe Lin and I should say hi?" Kwan quipped, "or should we just bail right now?"

"Nah, go ahead." Bolin gestured.

Even Lin frowned when they saw Korra. Her hair was down, and for how fierce and wild she normally was, there was a serene and exhausted expression across her face. It took a moment before either of them even spoke.

"Rest up, kid." Kwan took Korra's hand, although she still appeared unconscious. Korra's subconscious seemed to register that Lin and Kwan were there—to the point where they appeared in her visions. She couldn't recall anything they said though, and when Mako and Bolin came to give her their well-wishes as well, she didn't remember much other than that they seemed concerned as well as relieved. Korra was not necessarily in a state of actual limbo; just that she was passing in and out of consciousness due to her fatigue. She was still able to register the brothers though, and a tired little half-smile appeared on her face.

When Tenzin and Asami paid a visit, however, she became more alert. They were definitely talking about her, but there was no way she could tell what they were saying because of her muddled focus. It was with them, however, that she finally spoke.

"A… sami…" Korra's right hand appeared from under the blanket, the heavy chain wrapped not only around her wrist and forearm, but also around and between her fingers.

"Korra?" She turned immediately and put her hands around Korra's. Korra did not reply, but she closed her eyes with a calm smile.

Korra was otherwise inert for another half hour, during the which time Tenzin also decided to bid them a fond farewell.

"If you need anything, we will be at Air Temple Island," he offered.

"I'll probably have to come by later tonight," Asami sighed, "but on the other hand, I might also spend the night here with Korra."

"That might be for the best—at least for her." A light smile crept across Tenzin's face. "There's no telling what she's been through, and I imagine of all the people in the world, you are the one she wants to see the most."

Tenzin left them in peace, with Asami smiling as she knew full well that Tenzin was right.

It was another three hours before Korra finally stirred again, and yet Asami hardly noticed the time fly by until her lover opened her eyes.

"Of all the things… to wake up to…" Korra mumbled, a smile creeping over her exhausted visage, "...this is one of the best."

Without warning, Korra seized Asami by the cheeks and pulled her into a firm kiss right on the lips, causing the taller girl to squeak slightly from the surprise. Korra's hands kept a firm hold on Asami, with one of them entangling itself in her hair and the other pressing against her back.

It was a full 2½ minutes before Korra relented and released Asami, who ironically seemed much shorter on breath than Korra did.

"You look terrible." Asami couldn't help but smile, which ironically made Korra laugh—a very wholesome, jovial little giggle, despite her battered condition.

"I feel it too." Korra smirked, pulling Asami into another kiss. "That helps though."

"Okay you," Asami chuckled, "since you clearly have enough energy to do things like that, you have enough energy to tell me what exactly happened. Where did you get these shackles? What were you doing in the Avatar State when we found you? Where did Tarrlok take you?"

"Babe, whoa, hang on!" Korra shook her head and waved her arms, "one at a time; one at a time. Sorry… it's just my memory's a bit hazy, and it's been a really horrible night."

"No, I was inconsiderate," Asami sighed, taking a moment to reflect on her behaviour, "I've just been worrying about you ever since I heard you break out of prison, and I kind of just blew up and let that out on you all at once."

"That was you blowing up?" Korra raised her eyebrow, "man, way to make me look bad."

"You've… seen me blow up before, Korra." Asami reminded her, "and meltdown. It's just—seeing you like this… it upsets me more than I can describe—and seriously, what's up with the chains?"

"The cops tried to restrain me in prison," Korra laughed, throwing her blanket to the side to reveal that they were also on her legs.

"No wonder you're so exhausted," Asami lifted one of Korra's legs at the knee and ankle, "Korra, do you realize how much chains like this weigh?"

"No," she shrugged, "I'm like, what. 150? 160? And that's muscle, thank you very much."

"All my dad's research into nonbendable metals taught me a few things about them," Asami lifted Korra's left foot, "Korra… these are about 40-50 pounds each. You're dragging around enough metal to match your body weight here—these need to come off."

"Can you put my leg down?" Korra pouted, glancing at Asami.

"Not until I get this unravelled and undo this shackle," Asami shook her head. She pulled a few pins out of her hair, "seriously, Korra—this is ridiculous."

"What was I supposed to do!?" Korra shook her head, "ask Tarrlok's police for a key? I was kind of busy fighting for my freedom and my life, you know…"

"No, you're right again," Asami unravelled enough of the chain to reach the actual shackle, which she began picking the lock of to help free Korra's leg. "It just makes me upset to see that they would do this to you. I don't like seeing you hurt, much less like this."

"Well," Korra rolled her left ankle and stretched it as Asami relieved it of the heavy shackle and chains, "Tarrlok got his bending taken away, so he'll be much less of a problem now.."

"He what!?" Asami actually stopped unravelling the chain on Korra's other leg for a moment, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I… guess I should back up," Korra shook her head, "and tell you the full story."

And so she did, with Asami's progress on freeing Korra from her chains taking longer as she lost herself a bit in thought at some of Korra's stories and moments. She relieved Korra's right leg of its chain and worked on her left arm next, finishing it right around when Korra got to what didn't quite seem like the end of her story.

"They busted open the box, and the next thing I know was that I think I blew some stuff up, fell down a mountain, and woke up in a hospital. How did you guys find me?"

"Naga brought you here," Asami massaged Korra's left forearm for a moment, since it was particularly sore from having to wield and swing that heavy chain in combat, "you were barely conscious and were in the Avatar State. Speaking of which—what happened there?"

Korra rolled so her left side was facing up, smothering her right arm beneath her. "I went into the Avatar State?" she looked confused, "shoot, maybe that illusion of blowing up the hiding place had its merits after all."

"Perhaps so," Asami mumbled, "but are you saying you don't remember it?"

"I mean, I vaguely remember blasting my way out of the cabin they had imprisoned me the moment they let me out of the metal box, and then fleeing down the mountain."

"How did you survive the electroshock then?" Asami had remembered that detail of the story particularly well, especially since Korra's hair was still a tad frizzy.

"Redirected it," Korra shrugged, sighing as Asami massaged the tension out of her hand. "Three limbs absorbed it from the metal, and my other arm shot it through the top of the box. That was shortly before I effectively lost memory."

"Want to roll over so I can get that last chain off?" Asami paused.

"No," Korra surprised her with her answer. "Keep doing what you're doing."

"Did something happen to your other arm?" Asami tilted her head slightly as if trying to get a glimpse of Korra's right arm, which was mostly under her person given her position.

"Well, I mean that's the one with the burn, so massaging it wouldn't feel as nice," Korra shrugged, "But not that I know of. It's just that I hit my left wrist at a bad angle when I was trying to punch my way out of the box, so what you're doing feels real good."

Eventually, however, Korra relented, and Asami gently slipped off Korra's last chain after deftly picking the lock which held the shackle in place. She was shocked and appalled to see a fierce red lichtenberg figure scar across Korra's right hand and forearm, parts of it even overlapping with Nakkoa's burn scar.

"Korra, you said you were alright!" Asami did not look pleased with this revelation.

"I… didn't know I had that." Korra looked at her hand, "I guess that was one of the entry or exit points for the lightning? I thought I had redirected it."

There was a moment of silence as Asami put her hand in Korra's, intertwining their fingers and running her thumb over the fierce-looking scar that now covered the surface of Korra's hand.

"I'm so tired, Asami," Korra sighed, "Both right now, and just of… everything. Tarrlok, Amon, the Equalists, the Red Lotus, the Triads, Nakkoa… the Interregnums… Republic City… I just want to run away; spend a couple weeks at the Western Air Temple just to rest. Is that bad?"

"With how much stress you deal with, Korra," Asami clutched Korra's hand with both of her own, "it'd be unreasonable to deny that from you. I don't think running off at this point would be a very wise idea though. Besides—next time you go to that temple, I want to come with you."

"It's gonna be boring though," Korra murmured as she laid back down, "there's nothing there but empty pagodas, the occasional nomad, and Avatar stuff."

"I'll make sure I bring along a good book or two," Asami quipped. "And even if we can't take a vacation there after all this is over… I want to be with you, Korra. For years I had just accepted that you wouldn't be able to pay me back for the things I did, and that was fine—I did them because I loved you; not because I wanted a reward. But then… then Hiroshi happened…" The disdainful way Asami said her father's name—coupled with the fact that she had used that name instead of calling him her father, showed that this was still a very fresh and sensitive wound. "And despite you being on the cusp of a breakdown by your own admittance… you steeled yourself up for me. It may not have seemed like much, Korra, but that's exactly why I love you."

"Hey, if you want to cry on my shoulder, I still owe you about 793 favours on that front." Korra quipped, "Any time you wanna vent, go right ahead."

"It's not that," Asami shook her head, taking her hands and gathering Korra's flyaway hair, "It's you. At your core, you're a very selfless woman, Korra—and that's one of the most commendable traits an Avatar—or anyone, really—can have. The way you throw yourself in front of your friends when we're in danger—the way you stick your own neck out like that; I just want you to know that these are meaningful acts, and your friends notice them."

"Well then..." Korra gave a weak but sincere smile, "Thanks for helping me have the best Team Avatar ever—and tell Mako and Bolin that too for me, please? I'd do it myself but I'm probably stuck here for another night or two."

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" Asami grinned.

"You need sleep and food just like I do; that's why," Korra surprised Asami without skipping a beat. "And as fun as sharing a bed with you would be, I don't think it's big enough—and really I'm so tired that I'd probably just use you as a pillow—and you wouldn't have pants on."

"Don't tempt me with a good time, Korra." Asami teased, realizing that the Avatar had a point, however. "I'll lock the door if I have to."

"If you're offering to drop your pants I won't say no," Korra laughed, "But at this point, that picture you sent me?" she raised her eyebrow before laying back down and closing her eyes, "All the temptation I'll need for now."

"Sleep then, love," Asami kissed Korra's forehead, right in the dead center of her tattoo, "I'll be asking the staff around here to make sure you actually got some rest. Don't disappoint me!"

"Not a chance," Korra mumbled happily as she drifted into a state of semi-consciousness. Asami left the room, still with mixed emotions. On one hand, it pained her to see her lover so hurt and so scarred up; but on the other hand, it made her all warm and fuzzy inside to realize that the core of Korra's personality had remained intact—and that the friendly, compassionate, loyal, and selfless young woman that she had fallen in love with was still there—and still fighting.


	72. Chapter 72: The Tailor

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. the next one should still happen at the regular time however. That said... there's not much to say about this one other than a shameless reference, and that feedback of any kind are an author's lifeblood and so if you love it or hate it... let me know!_  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO: THE TAILOR**

Korra's recovery took a total of two days, and Asami was with her for most of those two days. Mako and Bolin paid her a couple visits, and even Tenzin and Kwan dropped by to say hello. Lin did not show up, but Korra understood she was busy and didn't hold it against her at all when all was said and done.

None of her friends were too thrilled to see the lightning scar that now carved up Korra's right hand, taking its place as the 3rd major scar that Korra had obtained. A pair of large gashes from Tarrlok's ice shards—one on her left shoulder and the other on her right cheek—threatened to scar as well, but whether they did or not would be gauged after they had healed.

Ultimately, only the mark on her cheek stuck around, and soon Korra was back on her feet again. Despite her fairly upbeat attitude, however, both Asami and Tenzin noticed her usual habits returning, the most prominent of which was her neglect of basic care. She was often barefooted, leaving her hair unmanaged and hanging lank, an unfocused look in her eyes as she moved with a very slouched posture.

The summary of what had happened that fateful evening was not something Korra had expounded on while in the hospital, even to Asami. She only really breezed over the notion that she had been kidnapped, and that she had escaped. Once she was back at Air Temple Island and had been properly fed, she was a lot more talkative. It helped that everyone who had been on the search party apart from Kwan was there. Korra did ask about her.

"She went right back to her shop," Lin noted, "for how much trouble she's been in, it's almost unnerving to see her so adamant about staying out of trouble."

I'm sure you've seen worse," Korra pointed her fork playfully at Lin.

"I'm looking at 'worse' right now," Lin replied with a straight face, staring at Korra.

"Hey, fuck you." Korra laughed. "I'm the Avatar and stuff."

"I'm impressed you haven't slapped her across the mouth at least once, Tenzin," Lin turned to the old airbender. While Lin and Korra exchanged sharp, cutting words, there also appeared to be a level of mutual understanding between them that had existed since the attack on the Probending Arena. It was unorthodox, and not even Asami, Tenzin, Mako or Bolin really understood it, but suffice to say that neither Lin nor Korra took offense at these jabs.

"I'm impressed that she's still alive and only has one scar to show for it." Tenzin noted, glancing at Korra's right hand, her brown skin there now streaked with angry shades of red and pink in a remarkably intricate pattern.

"What exactly happened that night, Korra?" Asami was the one to ask, knowing that she'd be the most likely one to get anything out of Korra, "what did Tarrlok do?"

"It was a… scary night." Korra lowered her head, using the same fork that she had been jobbing at Lin moments ago to prod her food, which she was suddenly no longer touching.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot," Tenzin beseeched, "but we need to know everything that happened. You come back with lightning scars and half of your gear missing, wrapped in chains weighing more than you do. That's not by any means normal."

"These are just from some of Tarrlok's ice shards," Korra indicated her left shoulder and right cheek, "and the others are too small to worry about. We fought, and I was about to give him a blue fireball to the face, before… before..."

Korra's own words triggered a petrifying memory of that night where Tarrlok had stripped her of her own freedom, and she suddenly froze up, her eyes wide, and her mouth hanging slightly agape. The concerned looks all of her friends immediately gave her went unacknowledged as the scene swirled around her. Air Temple Island was gone, and instead she was in a derelict City Hall. She was back on her knees, her back arched and her arms spread, fighting against a malevolent-looking Tarrlok, who was trying to wrench her limbs apart.

Korra wasn't sure who snapped their fingers and said her name, but everything spun around in a blur of blue and grey once again and she was back at Pema's breakfast table.

"You alright there?" Korra recognized Bolin's voice, "You kind of blanked just now."

"Yeah, just…" Korra put a hand to her forehead, "a little fatigued; I kind of zoned there for a bit. But yeah—Tarrlok's a bloodbender and I was one of his victims. It… was not pretty."

"Is that what made you freeze up just now?" Asami turned to her.

"Part of it," Korra lowered her head, focusing on the fork that she was idly tapping against the food on her plate, "when it happened I saw Nakkoa—and then I kind of just froze up like I did just now. It… it was just so vivid! I could have sworn Tarrlok was in the room here right now and just…" Korra stammered, before grabbing her hair and rising to her feet.

"The metal prison was horrible, by the way," she called out as she dismissed herself from the room, "and then I blew up the shack I was in and came home."

There was an awkward silence as the others watched Korra leave. Bolin, as if it was his sworn duty, was the one to break it a moment later.

"Aww, man; not again! I hate when she gets like this!"

"We all do," Mako put an arm around his shoulder, "but it's not our fault—it's not even her fault."

"I recognize this particular behaviour pattern though," Asami pointed out, "When Korra does this, it means she's trying to dissociate from something—which means whatever Tarrlok and the Equalists did to her must have been really bad—especially if she's comparing it to Nakkoa."

"So let her dissociate," Lin suggested, "sometimes people can be exhausting, even if they're your best friends and mean well. Give the kid a chance to breathe and get her shit together, and maybe she'll be more open about it."

Unfortunately, it seemed that Korra had not gone to her room, but had flown back to Republic City to get lost among the crowds. The note on her door was proof enough.

" _Asami:_

 _I took a walk through town. I'll be back tonight or something probably; I just need to clear my head. Tell the others I'm not mad at them or anything. Love you,_

 _~Korra"_

With Sato Estate under Hiroshi's control and the Probending Arena closed due to damage, the only other place Asami figured Korra could have been was Kwan's mechanic shop, but when she and Tenzin arrived there, it was just Kwan and a couple of other customers.

"I haven't seen the kid all day," Kwan shrugged, "I know she likes running off to the Western Air Temple sometimes, but I don't think that's where she went."

It was not in fact where Korra had run off to this time. True to her letter, she was just wandering through town without a real destination in mind. Few people paid her much attention, and she paid little attention to anything either. She heard over a radio in a shop that the Republic City council would be meeting the following morning to discuss how to react to the Equalists and their capture of Councilman Tarrlok, but she wasn't even sure what to make of that herself. Her mind was so fixated on other things that she hardly noticed where she was going, and as she passed a particular tailor shop, she found herself face to face with an angry woman in navy blue and orange clothing holding a spear of all things—a real, expertly-crafted spear complete with the sharp metal end pointed right at Korra's neck.

"Whoa, whoa," Korra took a step back, bringing her hands into the air. "Sorry if I bothered you; what did I do and how can I make it right?"

"You…" the woman growled, her eye twitching angrily, "the _Avatar_ … here to take what little I have left after all these years?"

"What are you talking about?" Korra frowned, "did Avatar Aang hurt you or something?"

"Benders are benders," the woman scowled, "they can go marauding through town destroying the lives of anyone they decide they don't like, and when we try to fight back, they go and outlaw our protests. It's no mystery which side the Avatar would choose in a bending/nonbending dispute, so why not get away from my store before I run you through?"

There was something about this young woman that struck a chord with Korra in the most unusual way. There was no mystery that she was a covert Equalist—for being one openly was unlawful and would mean prison unless Amon was there to come to the suspect's defense.

"What's your name?" Korra kept her hands where the woman could see them, and her eyes locked with the spear woman's brown ones, "and how old are you?" It was an odd question, but she didn't look much older than Korra which made the Avatar even more curious.

"I'm older than you," the woman answered, "and my name is Hara."

"My name's Korra," Korra introduced herself, "and I'm 17 years old. How about you give me a little more details about who you are?"

"I… am Oboro Fukuhara," Hara gave her full name, "Hara for short. I'm 19, and thanks to benders like you, I'm alone in this world!"

That fierce look Hara shot Korra with remained on her face.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Korra tilted her head, "because I know what it's like to be alone. It's not fun—especially when you're dealing with other fights along the way."

"It's always benders…" Hara kept a strong grip on her spear, although pulled it away from Korra's face, "My family owned one of the finest tailor shops on the city. Business was booming, until we got caught in the crossfire of a turf war between some waterbenders and some earthbenders. They destroyed the shop, slew both my parents in front of me, beat me senseless and left me for dead. Do you know how old I was? I was 15 at the time!"

"The Triads are some nasty dudes…" Korra frowned.

"And that's who Amon took the bending from!" Hara pointed out, her black ponytail fluttering as she moved. There was a fervent tone to her voice.

"But now he's targetting people who have done no wrong," Korra reasoned, "people whose only crime was being born with bending powers. Trust me—I didn't even ask to be the Avatar. But it's not about me. I'm not perfect—I'm far from it. But I have friends—good people who couldn't commit a crime even if they wanted to. Do they deserve to be punished?"

"If it strips them of the inherent edge they have against people like me," Hara reasoned, "Then I see nothing wrong with it. Thousands of people go every day of their lives without ever bending. I think they can manage just fine without it."

"But whose right is it to tell them that?" Korra was once again reminded of lessons she had learned from Zaheer, "who gets to decide the fate of others like that? Are we dictated by the strong ruling the weak? A world where tyrants like Amon or powerhouses like the Avatar can do anything they please and roam free of any retribution? I'm not sure how closely you follow my life, but I've done a lot of stupid stuff, Hara. I'm not perfect, and I don't claim to be. I've been arrested; I've done time, and even after being reprimanded, I still mess up."

"All the more reason Amon's right about you, if you ask me," Hara gestured, her hands still keeping a firm grip on her spear, "Why should someone so reckless and so dangerous have that kind of power?"

"It's… really not that simple," Korra shook her head, "Look—I'm not asking you to support me or to join me or to throw all your beliefs away or anything. I think that at its core, the Equalist movement shows valid concerns. I was there when Councilman Tarrlok unlawfully arrested dozens of nonbenders simply for being outdoors. That was a blatant abuse of power, and he got what he deserved when the Equalists captured him. I was also there, however, when Equalist Leader Hiroshi Sato tried killing his own daughter. I was there when Amon tried stirring up crowds against the faces of people they had never met by slandering our names."

"And what's your point?" Hara still looked unconvinced.

"My point is that I think while the Equalist movement means well at its core, that its leader Amon is both a fraud and is corrupt." Korra declared, "I'm not trying to change your mind. You don't need to think bending is the coolest thing in the world; you don't have to think that the Equalists are corrupt; you don't even have to agree with me on Amon. If you take anything from my words today, Hara—just know that the actions of a few radicals do not and should not dictate the actions of the rest."

"Not gonna lie," Hara sighed, "You're not what I expected you to be, Avatar."

"In what way?" Korra raised her eyebrow, "my girlfriend says I lack subtlety at all."

"You actually sound somewhat reasonable," Hara answered, "I mean, I don't agree with you, but the fact that you were able to come at it respectfully without just shooting fire at everything like I've heard you do was a nice change of pace."

"Well, you don't have to agree with me," Korra shrugged, "just… please don't run that spear through my face, alright?"

"What, and face the wrath of the Avatar as she blows this whole block apart?" Hara quipped, "I'll pass. Besides, I kinda like you—or at least the way you think when you're not crazy."

"I… guess I'll take that as a compliment?" Korra gave a confused pout. "Anyways, just think about what I said, Hara. It was nice talking to you."

"You as well… Korra." Hara replied, giving her something of finger-flick wave as Korra walked off.

If nothing else, it gave her a lot to think about. Despite her trauma as well as her mental and emotional struggles, Korra felt remarkably stable at the moment, which surprised even her. The memories of Tarrlok and what he did to her were still fairly fresh on her mind, and yet for some reason, she wasn't gripped by that fear.

She knew it wouldn't last, but she was in fairly high spirits when she returned to Air Temple Island that afternoon without a word.

It was evening just after sundown before anyone saw Korra again, and when they did, she was dressed again, even doing up her hair. The only reason Tenzin realized Korra was happy again sooner than Asami was by the chance of him seeing her first.

"You look like you had a pleasant afternoon," He commented, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, weirdly enough," Korra shrugged, "I don't really even know why either. The highlight of my day on the town was running into an Equalist girl that probably still hates me."

"An Equalist?" Tenzin looked concerned.

"At least in philosophy," Korra shrugged, "But I think… I think part of the reason it made me happy at the end was that it was a peaceful resolution. I don't even know if it did anything, but the fact that I managed to keep my cool and not flip out and set something on fire feels like an accomplishment for me." She paused for a moment before lowering her head.

"And…" she sighed, "man, that's fucking pathetic, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Tenzin had an idea of what Korra was referring to, but wanted to make sure.

"The fact that I'm praising myself for acting _normal_!" Korra threw her arms in the air, "the fact that it's so rare for me to do that I'm celebrating mediocrity like it's some kind of achievement! Hey, congratulations Tenzin! You didn't blow anything up today! Hey, neither did Asami or Mako or Bolin, or even Lin, with how sour she is; or Kwan with her criminal past. And then there's me, getting excited over the fact that I'm not in fact a lunatic for half a day? Wow, I'm so special!"

Korra huffed as she swung her head around as if fearing she was being stalked. She sighed, sinking to her knees as she lowered her forehead into her palms.

"Why am I so hopeless, Tenzin?" she moaned.

"You're not hopeless, Korra," Tenzin's voice was firm but gentle as he took Korra's hand, coaxing the young Avatar to rise back to her feet, "You're hurt, and you're letting your doubts get the best of you. Don't let them try and convince you that what you went through was trivial—because it is far from being such."

"I wish it was that easy to just feel better," Korra lamented, "but instead I feel weak, and when I feel weak I get defensive and then I get angry and when I get angry so many ugly things happen and _ugh_ ; it's just so unbelievably fucked up and I hate it so much and I wish I could just make it all stop and _go away_ …"

Korra sighed, leaning against Tenzin's chest.

"I'm so tired, Tenzin," she mumbled, her tone exposing her weariness, "I am so. fucking. Tired."

"Rest then," Tenzin rubbed her back in a gentle, reassuring way. "Your physical body might be raring to go again, but don't forget about your mental and emotional well-being as well, Korra. No one is going to judge you if you need more time to recuperate."

"I know," Korra sighed. "I know."

Although regardless of if she knew it, applying what she knew to her life was a different story entirely—as well as a completely different set of struggles.

* * *

 _ **AFTERTHOUGHTS:**_ _Hara might be important later down the line, or maybe she's just a one-and-done sort of character like others from different episodes of ATLA and TLOK. Time will tell._


	73. Chapter 73: Broken but Strong

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _The calm before the storm, once again. we're starting to move into endgame territory, because the attack on Republic City and Amon's subsequent final battle loom overhead. Until then, I apologize for the delay, and without further ado, here's Chapter 73. There may or may not have been some more... "suggestive"... material cut from this chapter for its lack of plot relevance. I'm sure no one will notice._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE: BROKEN BUT STRONG**

Korra spent several minutes in Tenzin's embrace, appreciating the older airbender for everything he did. Behind Asami (who Korra hoped would always be #1 in her life), Tenzin was probably Korra's 2nd favourite person in the world. Bolin was probably 3rd, and she wasn't quite sure how to rank Mako, Lin, and Kwan—or where her parents fit into this equation beyond that they too were all very important to her. Sometimes she wished she could go back and see them—or that they would come and try to pay her a visit. However, with Republic City in turmoil, it was unsafe; and with the unpleasant memories Korra associated with her former home, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back there just yet.

After parting ways with Tenzin, Korra slid the door to Asami's room open, marching right up to Asami and hoisting her over her shoulders. Naturally, Asami did not expect to suddenly be abducted, and the squeak she emitted proved that Korra had caught her by surprise.

"Korra?" Asami's face reddened as she watched her room grow smaller with each step Korra took, "um, where are you taking me, and do I have to be draped over your shoulder like this?"

"Bed, and yes." Korra answered bluntly before reaching her own room. She leaned forward and threw Asami onto her back, where Korra promptly climbed over her.

"Forgive me if I'm a bit… off," Korra mumbled, "but fuck me if you aren't therapeutic. C'mere!"

Asami had little choice in the matter considering her position and Korra's force, but she'd let it slide this time. Besides, for how much Korra enjoyed the affection, Asami did too; she just wanted to make sure Korra knew that there were in fact limits and that while they may have been lovers, there were still boundaries to consider.

On the other hand, seeing Korra grinning so warmly above her softened Asami's heart a lot more on the matter, and she couldn't help but laugh as Korra assaulted her face and neck with kisses. Asami would be a liar if she claimed that Korra was not a passionate woman—and even more so if she claimed not to like that about her.

Still, Korra had her ways of surprising her, such as when she felt the Avatar's fingers dig a firm grip into her hips before rolling Asami on top of her, shamelessly lifting her skirt even if it didn't actually reveal any new skin thanks to her pants.

"How… is…" Korra nuzzled into Asami's hair, taking in its delightful aroma, "your mere _presence_ … so… damn… therapeutic? You're just so pretty and so kind and caring and perfect and I just never really wanna let you go."

She wrapped her hands around Asami's shoulders and squeezed, putting pressure on Asami's chest to the point where she had to voice it.

"Korra… Korra…" she squirmed, tapping Korra's wrists, "I… can't breathe..."

Korra relented, laughing as she sighed.

"Sweet merciful Raava, I needed that, Asami." she spread her arms out and closed her eyes. "Sorry for dragging you into it…. But that was amazing… you're amazing…" her hands idly rubbed Asami's back over her shirt as she spoke.

"I'm glad to help," Asami whispered, "and seeing your smile makes it all the worthwhile. The only thing I'd ask is next time, you let me know beforehand what I'm getting into. Just… the principle of the matter, you know?"

"No, you're right," Korra nodded, "I was inconsiderate of whatever you were doing. Still…don't be surprised if I ask you if we can do this again soon."

"I enjoy your embrace, Korra," Asami tugged Korra's sidelocks in the way she so loved doing, "and when you get fully dressed and stand up straight."

"Personally, I'd rather your pants be on the floor," Korra quipped with no shame before she paused, "wait, what's so fancy about my posture and me being dressed?"

"It's just that you seem to be in higher spirits whenever you bother to clean yourself up," Asami pointed out, not wanting to disclose the behavioural trends she had observed in Korra, lest Korra change these patterns to try and cover up her emotional lows.

"Clearly someone missed my conversation with Tenzin earlier," Korra rubbed Asami's back subconsciously as she spoke, "It wasn't pretty."

"What happened to you isn't pretty, Korra," Asami took Korra's right hand in her own hands, holding her wrist with one hand and tracing a finger along some of the fine-lined scar tissue with her other, "And so don't confuse your pain for weakness."

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Korra was being honest, but only referring to her physical body, "It looks real nasty, but the last couple days I spent in the hospital really helped."

"I'm talking about up here, Korra," Asami tapped Korra's head, "not all the damage done to you by Nakkoa, Hiroshi, Tarrlok, or Amon was physical."

"I'm fine," Korra lied, "Shaken—really, really shaken from that whole bloodbending torture thing—I haven't been more terrified since when Nakkoa tortured me, but overall, I'm fine."

"Torture!?" Asami's eyes widened, "Korra, you just said he bloodbent you to _subdue_ you! You said _nothing_ about torture!"

"Bloodbending of any kind is torture," Korra shuddered, as she winced at the thought.

"But what did he do to you exactly?" Despite her pressure, Asami's expression showed worry and concern more than anything. "Is that why you were covered in blood when we found you?" "Asami," Korra stammered, shaking her head, "babe, please; just… stop. I… I'm really not emotionally ready to talk about that right now. My life's already fucked up way beyond any reasonable sense of belief and after the whole Tarrlok debacle I'm just not emotionally prepared to deal with it right now."

"Then you're _not_ 'fine'..." She frowned, "and that's what worries me."

"I don't want to be coddled, Asami." Korra looked away.

"I'm not," Asami refuted, "If I was I'd let you keep doing what you're doing—and keep omitting the truth from me and Tenzin. We're not trying to pick you apart to make you feel bad or feel weak—we're trying to figure out what you're going through so we can help. You hate when you get like this, and no one else likes it either."

"And yet nothing's changed," Korra mumbled, "It's only gotten worse. And it's going to just keep getting worse and worse because I apparently can't handle shit anymore!"

"Korra…" Asami sighed, climbing off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed, "do you consider yourself weak?"

"My status as the Avatar doesn't mean squat if I can get floored by anyone who knows how to get under my skin," Korra replied, rolling over so her face was away from Asami. "Everyone said I was literally unstoppable. They can't contain me… and yet that's the opposite of how I feel, Asami. It's like… it's like I can't come to grips with anything anymore. I was terrified when Nakkoa attacked me, and then I thought I was over it…" she paused, sitting up, wrapping her arms around her knees, "but I wasn't! When Amon attacked me at Aang Memorial, everything came rushing back. I felt powerless; I felt violated. Tarrlok's attack was just another episode entirely. I entered the Avatar State and was about to incinerate him… but then I saw myself bound to the wall of the cave that Nakkoa tortured me in. Everything… everything felt so real."

She paused. "Earlier at breakfast when I froze up like that, I would have sworn that I was back at City Hall as I felt the blood in my body force me against my will. These are the kinds of things that are messing with my mind, Asami! These are the things that refuse to let me go! This is what I mean when I say that my mind is so unbelievably fucked up that I can't even begin to process these events properly—and then I take it out on you or someone else I care about and then I just feel so guilty and terrible again."

Korra buried her face into her legs, shifting her hands upward as if to cover her head. "And every time I think I've managed to go more than a few hours without breaking down, this stupid shit happens again… and again, and again, and AGAIN!"

Asami did not respond right away, figuring that it was best to let Korra vent it out before trying to interject. She had not seen Korra this upset since the incident at Aang Memorial Island.

"I just want it to stop…" She sighed, "I want to be able to smile again. I want to laugh; I want my nights at Narook's with Bolin again. I want so badly for another date night with you. I just want to be _*happy*_ again. But since I can't be happy, I just want to get away from everyone—I don't want to drag everyone else down just because I'm stuck in this same old miserable cycle. I don't want my problems to become everyone's problems. All I do when I'm like this is make people upset."

"But that's exactly what you _shouldn't_ be doing, Korra!" Asami pleaded, shifting closer to Korra so that she was within arm's reach, "your trauma isn't what drags us down; it's that hateful, violent funk you slip into when someone asks you what's wrong and you take it as a personal affront or whatever. I want that to stop."

"That's like telling me you want me to cut off my left foot," Korra responded. "I can't just get rid of this trauma—otherwise I would have done so years ago; trust me."

"That's not the same thing!" Asami reasoned, "Korra, none of us are judging you for what happened to you. The only thing we're getting upset at is when you do that thing where you close yourself off and then lash out at anyone who tries to help you. No one's telling you to just get over it—much less me."

"And yet I take so much of my anger out on you!" Korra's tone betrayed that she was definitely crying, "And I don't care what you say, Asami—that's not okay. That will never be okay."

"I'm not saying it is!" Asami moved to sit next to Korra, "Korra—you're 17 years old. What you've experienced isn't normal, and needing support to get through it is not unnatural—and it especially doesn't make you weak."

"What's my age gotta do with this though?" Korra murmured, "you know I hate bringing that up."

"It means that no one your age should have to endure the things you've suffered," Asami replied, "Korra—when Tenzin or I tell you that we're always happy to talk, it doesn't always have to be about what happened to you. Remember all the things we used to talk about before all this Equalist nonsense happened?"

"I would give anything for more days like that," Korra sighed, looking up at Asami with fine streams of tears carving glistening paths down both of her cheeks, "But is it alright? Is it okay if I lean so heavily on you for emotional support?"

"Korra, that's what I've been trying to encourage you to do for weeks now!" Asami put her arm around Korra's shoulder, "I mean this with every ounce of sincerity I can muster. You're not weak; you're not stupid; you're not hopeless. Your trauma is not a trivial matter; your fears are legitimate. But more than any of that, Korra? More than any of that, I still love you. I care about you, and I admire your willpower."

"Oh, don't patronize me," Korra pushed her lightly, although it was much less a dismissive push and more the kind of pushing Korra usually did when she felt affectionate or flattered, "are you sure it's a good idea to be so fond of someone who just abuses you?"

"Korra," Asami moved her hand under Korra's chin to coax the Avatar to look her in the eyes, "A few minutes ago, you said in your own words exactly why your angry outbursts don't frustrate me as much you think they should. Firstly, you admitted that it was a problem. Secondly, you told me straight-up that you are aware that it's not okay. You can blame that on your trauma, but the fact that you not only admit your fault but also recognize that it's not okay and are not trying to justify it is a sign of strength to me. I absolutely love that about you."

"You love the fact that I'm angry and moody half the time?" Korra tilted her head.

"I love that you see a problem and are actively trying to fix it," Asami tugged Korra's hair, gently removing the beads to let it cascade down her shoulders to enable Asami to run her fingers through it in that way Korra so dearly loved. "For all of your emotional breakdowns and outbursts and stress that you're trying to cope with, Korra… you're a wonderful woman and I very much enjoy being around you—and being your girlfriend."

Korra lowered her head, and the tears returned to her eyes.

"I'm not worthy of someone like you, Asami," she sighed, "you could have literally any guy or girl you wanted and yet you choose some angry traumatized Avatar who is way too mean to you?"

"Korra," Asami calmly untangled Korra's hair, running her fingers through it, "we've been over this, and no matter how much you may complain, I still love you."

"But whyyyyy…" Korra whined, mumbling something hardly coherent about inadequacy or not being worthy of someone as wonderful as Asami.

"Because even the Avatar deserves to be happy," Asami grabbed a handful of Korra's thick hair and gave it a playful tug, "and I care about you. Tenzin and I might not fully understand the scope of your trauma, but we want to be there for you when you need support. And again—it's perfectly reasonable to come and ask us for support. It's one thing to accept the events that happened to you, but you don't have to try and trudge through that alone…"

"It's still gonna be hard though," Korra warned.

"If it was easy, I'm sure you could do it with one hand behind your back," Asami chuckled, "because even when you're hurt, you're still strong, Korra. The things you've done and suffered could break most people. So if you need a little rest, or a bit of therapeutic relaxation… that doesn't make you weak. It just means you get to spend time with me." She gave Korra a playful grin, referencing all of those times Korra had referred to Asami's presence as therapeutic.

"Well you are!" Korra insisted, "and so if you're staying with me you just gotta deal with it."

"Of course I'm staying with you," Asami smiled, "and so if you want to just be close to me, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"That… would actually be very nice." Korra closed her eyes, leaning up against Asami for a moment. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Asami kissed the crown of Korra's head, and for a moment, they were silent.

"Hey, Asami?" Korra broke the silence after a few moments, looking shyly up at her lover.

"Hmm?" Asami raised her eyebrows.

"Can I… um, play with your hair?" Korra muttered sheepishly. "I just… umm…"

"On one condition:" Asami stifled a giggle not wanting to make light of Korra's humble request, "I want to see you smile when you're done."

Korra grinned, and buried her face into Asami's luscious hair. She bit her lip as she felt Korra's warm embrace and touches from behind her. She was also a nuzzler—another little thing about her that Asami loved.

Asami was normally much more of a morning person, but that night she made an exception, and stayed up late with Korra in her room as the two shared gentle, affectionate moments; most of which were from Korra trying to de-stress. She found Asami's hair to be therapeutic, and also admitted that she loved when Asami played with her hair (which was all the more reason Asami adamantly asserted that Korra was not to cut it off under any circumstance).

Even after Asami retired to bed long after Air Temple Island had grown quiet, Korra laid awake after removing most of her clothes as she reflected on the evening's events.

Asami was attractive, but more than just her beautiful appearance and the physical desire that may or may not have been building gradually in both teens over the months, but Korra cherished the relationship itself, because of how genuine and caring Asami was. Korra still felt very insecure about her trauma as well as all of the other nasty doubts and fears that accompanied it, but Asami didn't judge her for any of that. Korra legitimately wanted to overcome her weaknesses, especially after she realized that Asami particularly loved that about her. She felt she owed her lover at least that much.

Either way, she eventually fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face, hoping that the following day would be as happy as the evening had been.


	74. Chapter 74: A City Siezed

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _War! The battle of Republic City has begun, and there's no way Korra is going to sit it out even if she could or even if she wanted to. That said, I apologize for the bit of a hiccup in the time of posting this one I admit, but April's a really bad month for me to do much of anything. That said, I'm also going on vacation in a couple days and so posting might be delayed until the 6th of May. Worry not, for I shall return, and hopefully return to regular posting schedule some time after that._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR: A CITY SEIZED**

The next morning, a few hours before Korra had woken up, Tenzin made preparations to head to City Hall for the emergency Council meeting he had arranged. He would have done it two or three days ago after Korra had returned, but other things had come up. He did not publicly state these reasons to any of the city, although did admit to Asami that it had been because of Korra. As he made preparations to leave, he ran into Asami, who was helping Pema clean up breakfast. She seemed particularly jubilant this morning, and Tenzin pointed this out.

"I think I finally got through to Korra last night," she smiled. "I'm exhausted for it, but I'll manage."

"What did you do?" Tenzin looked curious.

"I told her the truth," Asami explained, "I don't think she understood that our previous attempts to talk to her weren't us telling her she was weak."

"It's a very sensitive issue for her," Tenzin frowned, "but after the whole ordeal with Tarrlok and the ensuing discussion she and I had, I feared the worst for her."

"Oh, she was in quite a state when I got to her too," Asami shook her head, although a smile crept onto her face, "But honestly, I think what she was looking for was acceptance. She hates special treatment, and so a lot of what I did to get through to her was to simply let her know that her trauma doesn't make her weak. Korra thinks she's broken, and that that means she can't be accepted. Naturally, I'm trying to break her free of that mindset. As much as I hate to say it though, I fear she'll slip back into it at least a few more times. The road to recovery is never a straight line and I don't think Korra understands that."

"Of that I have no doubt, unfortunately," Tenzin sighed, "but she is in good and capable hands, Asami. I'm glad that you two make each other happy—for her sake as well as yours."

"Heh," Asami looked a touch flattered, "thanks."

"Would that we could discuss more on our favourite Avatar," Tenzin moved to the door, "but I need to get going, and make a few final arrangements before I do."

Asami nodded and casually followed Tenzin out into a courtyard as he approached Oogi. Much to his delight, Lin was there, for he diverted his course towards her upon noticing her.

"Lin?" He called to get her attention, "Um, I—I need to ask you a favour."

Lin paused and turned towards Tenzin to indicate she was listening.

"It would mean the world to me," Tenzin stammered, "but I-I know it could be a… a potentially awkward situation; furthermore—"

"Spit it out already!" Lin commanded.

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council?" Tenzin's tone sounded somewhat rushed as if he feared Lin's response. "With everything that's happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

"Of course I'll help out, old friend." Lin smiled, putting a hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Thank you," Tenzin smiled. He wasted no time in hopping up onto Oogi and taking off towards Republic City, the overcast skies almost hinting that something was going to go wrong.

And wrong something went indeed. Tenzin was running late, and yet he was still the first of the remaining council members to arrive. Unbeknownst to him, the three council members that had formerly been in Tarrlok's pocket had been "removed" as a preparatory phase of what was to come, in a series of very calculated attacks by Equalist officers. Tenzin nearly suffered the same fate when a trio of window-washers atop City Hall ambushed him. They too were Equalists, Tenzin learned, as he felt both of his wrists get tangled up in a pair of bolas. He retaliated by forming a powerful tornado around himself, swinging the Equalists around like tether balls before their grips eventually let up, launching them several buildings away.

It was only after the commotion that Tenzin learned what had happened to his fellow Council Members. The squeaky council page that had revealed Tarrlok's abduction of Korra poked his head out a door.

"Ah, Councilman Tenzin!" he squeaked, "I'm so relieved to see you!"

"The other Council Members," Tenzin turned towards him, "Are they alright?"

"I'm afraid not!" he warned, "I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!"

"This can't be happening!" Tenzin shook his head.

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now," the council page frowned, "And… you might want to take cover!"

No sooner had he said that when the sound of a large explosion caused Tenzin to cock his head towards the north. A fleet of Equalist Airships was approaching the city, and the bombs began to fall. The city was under attack.

The sound of the city being bombed was what woke Korra up—for it was heard from Air Temple Island. She screamed, flying out of bed and almost smashing through her door to find the source of the commotion. Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Lin were already outside watching the scene unfold, and while she managed to calm down after realizing that she herself was not threatened, she was still fidgety, and not because of the cold.

"Republic City is under attack," Lin stated the obvious.

"Then I can't just sit here and watch it get destroyed." Korra cracked her knuckles, completely disregarding that she was barefooted and in little more than her favourite sweatpants and white tanktop—in the winter.

"Korra, what are you—" Asami attempted to interrupt her, but Korra's eyes flashed, and she leaned forward onto her tiptoes just long enough for the others to see the blue flames that sprouted from them and her hands. A split-second later, Korra was skybound, rocketing herself towards the city. Asami, Bolin, and Mako exchanged looks. For how unstable she was mentally, she seemed to have a remarkably delicate balance in place that loaned her impressive mastery of the Avatar State, among other things—at least when she was in a fairly stable mood.

"She's got the right idea," Lin suggested, "I've got the island under control. You all go after her."

It wasn't like they needed Lin's approval, but Asami in particular found it somewhat reassuring that Lin felt confident enough to handle Pema and the children herself. Of course, there were also White Lotus members and Air Acolytes, but they couldn't do it all either.

"Leader Amon, this is Unit Four," the radio on Amon's airship buzzed, "the Avatar was just sighted en route to the city, around your four o' clock."

Amon glanced out the side of the ship, and in a short second, he saw a streak of blue flame shoot through the sky before dropping altitude and disappearing behind a building.

"No worries," Amon replied, "The Avatar wanted a war... And so a war she shall receive."

Hiroshi Sato was at Amon's side, stowing a photograph of himself, his wife, and Asami back into his coat pocket before turning to Amon.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long." he sighed.

"Yes," Amon nodded, "The time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own."

There was a brief moment when Korra was still skybound that she contemplated just flying up and attacking the airships directly. She had proven to be menacingly powerful with her Avatar State, and now that Amon had openly attacked the city, killing him would not make him a martyr. On the other hand, There was only one of her, and surely hundreds of Equalists on the dozen or so airships that were attacking the city. That meant Korra had a less than 1 in 10 chance of finding Amon's flagship, for each zeppelin was identical in appearance. The odds were simply not in her favour, and if she attacked the wrong ship, she would likely be swarmed by Equalists in minutes—and they had proven before that they knew how to subdue even an Avatar.

As such, Korra instead chose to descend. She hit the ground and took a look around her to collect her bearings. Seeing the Dragon Flats District in the daytime was almost as dismal as the evening, but now that Korra knew where she was, she decided to race through the district at the slim chance that fortune would favour her—and that their old 'team car' would still be exactly where they had left it a few days ago.

To Korra's utmost delight, it was; and other than a little dust and snow (both of which were alleviated with a swift bending move), it was exactly how they had left it. Korra fished a spare key out of the glove compartment before revving up the engine, not even realizing that her eyes were still aglow. She generally found that keeping a singular focus in times like this helped her accomplish her goals better. When her mind started to wander, it was seldom pleasant.

Korra was by no means as good a driver as Kwan, let alone half as good as Asami, but she was not far from where Kwan's shop was, and that was good enough for her to know exactly where she wanted to go.

Naturally, seeing Korra pull up to her shop (with a tire over the curb) in nothing but her nightclothes, and with her Avatar State still active, no less, was Kwan's fourth reminder that this was going to be a really crazy day. The sirens, the bombs, and the fact that the shop two buildings down from hers was reduced to rubble, were the first three.

"Why can't I ever make normal friends that do normal things?" Kwan sighed as she stumped out to Korra's car. "And what's up with your outfit, kid? You not cold?"

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," Korra reminded her, "Now get in. We need to get my friends at the docks and then get to City Hall, stat."

"And do what?" Kwan looked at her curiously.

"We need to reach Tenzin," Korra warned, "there's no way he's safe out here."

"Then may I make a suggestion…" Kwan grinned, opening her garage door.

5 minutes later, they were flying down the road in one of Kwan's old vans, headed towards the bay in the hopes of finding Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"So why the van?" Korra asked as she managed to peacefully exit the Avatar State, "Asami's car not good enough for the nefarious Ikiza or something?"

"Not crappy enough, actually," Kwan replied, "I get this feeling we're going to run into Equalists soon enough, and this van's expendable. I'd rather just be rid of this damn thing anyways, since I can't seem to sell it."

"You make it sound like you're already planning a vehicular suicide," Korra noted as Kwan sped down the streets, "at least for this van."

"If I did something like that," Kwan slowed down as they neared the docks, "it'd only be after we're out of the vehicle. Oy! That's them!"

She stopped, pointing at an approaching ferry. Korra squinted but couldn't make any details out.

"How do you know?" Korra turned to the lavabeneder.

"Because only you and your friends would be stupid enough to try and travel when the city's being bombed," Kwan quipped, "honestly, kid, if I didn't love you I'd be down in my bunker waiting this whole storm out. I want no part in it."

"And yet here you are, helping me without thought of compensation." Korra smiled.

"Hey," Kwan pointed out as they parked out of the way and stepped out in the hopes that the approaching ferry would recognize them, "my sister was a lunatic, my dad was a crime lord, my grandmother was a despot, and my great-grandfather was Fire Lord Ozai. We all know how great that family line is when you follow it back to Azulon and Sozin…"

"So how did you turn out so different?" Korra tilted her head, "think it's the earthbender blood?"

"Nah," Kwan shook her head, "My sister could have turned out like me too if she had accepted her weaknesses like I did. Speaking of which, I've got something for you after this whole shitstorm is over. Otherwise, we've got company."

Mako, Bolin, and Asami wasted no time hopping off the boat, all of them looking relieved to see that Korra was alright.

"That was bold, Korra," Mako pointed out, "I'm glad you're okay."

"So what's your plan?" Bolin turned to her. "You… do have a plan, right?"

"We need to get to City Hall," Korra explained, "or the Police Headquarters. Wherever he is, Tenzin's in trouble, and sooner or later he's going to find the Equalists or they're going to find him. I hope you're all ready for a wild ride."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mako quipped.

"Because I like trouble and you know you want to help," Korra riposted without skipping a beat. "Come on, was that a trick question?"

"Fair point," Mako admitted defeat on this one.

"Sato," Kwan gestured, "you ride up front with me. The rest of you, hop in back and hold on tight."

"Why didn't you just take my old car?" Asami asked as she opened the door.

"Blame Kwan," Korra thumbed towards Kwan as she opened the back of the van, where she, Mako, and Bolin hopped in.

"I ain't saying we're gonna run into Equalists on the way to City Hall," Kwan called back as she revved up the engine and sped off, "but given the circumstances, as well as Korra's inability to go more than 17 seconds without attracting at least eight different types of trouble… odds are we're gonna run into Equalists between now and the time we find the Councilman."

True to Kwan's premonition, it did not take long for them to find the Equalists—or rather, for the Equalists to find them. Several loud explosions nearly shook the van, causing Bolin to crack open the back door and peek out.

"Aww man, they're throwing bombs on us!" he grabbed his hair.

"Floor it, Ikiza!" Asami ordered, "the last thing we need to do is get hit!"

"We won't," Korra got to her feet and peeked out the door. "Just keep moving!"

"Korra, what are you—" Bolin gawked right as Asami looked back to see what the Avatar was doing. Korra had climbed onto the roof of the van, focusing on the airship above them. A few well-aimed bursts of air diverted explosives from hitting the van or the street around them, and even managed to chuck a massive chunk of stone at one of the explosives to detonate it prematurely. Her main goal remained unchanged, however, and she launched herself skyward in a streak of blue flame. For a moment it looked like Korra was about to just use herself as a battering ram and smash right through the zeppelin's hull, but instead she grabbed hold of one of the large metal rods using a tendril of water not unlike a trick Ming-Hua had taught her years ago. This gave her extra momentum, and she flipped around, before focusing a blast from her forehead on the bay where the bombs were being dropped.

The result was a spectacular explosion that even staggered Korra out of the sky as the airship went down in flames. Korra managed to recover herself before she would have hit the street in a splatter of blue and red, and launched herself right back into the back of the van, rolling into a crouched position as she shook some hair out of her face.

"Takes care of that," She muttered, "but someone definitely saw that."

"You think?" Bolin and Mako both stared at her bug-eyed. All of them, including Korra and Asami, were startled at a rather loud explosion which had to have come from the fallen airship hitting the ground, but they recovered their bearings a moment later.

"Are we there yet?" Korra knew the answer to the question, but she was no longer keeping track of where they were.

"There's a lotta detours," Kwan warned, "Equalist bombs have really messed up the grid."

"Do what you need to," Korra ordered, "we can't let the Equalists reach Tenzin."

Kwan continued zigzagging through the streets, and while they had a reprieve for now, they all knew that it was once again only a matter of time before they were attacked again. They just hoped that it would not be too late to catch up with Tenzin and the police before then.


	75. Chapter 75: Attack on Air Temple Island

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And I have returned! update schedule will resume as normal, with chapters appearing every Monday around this time. That said, the war still rages on, and Pema's still about to have that baby. Korra is also a very active participant in this war, and there's a lot of action, so hopefully this makes up for the hiatus._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE: ATTACK ON AIR TEMPLE ISLAND**

Police Headquarters was hectic with all the Equalist attacks, which were not limited to just the skies. On the ground, roving bands of Equalist marauders had taken it upon themselves to work on sabotage, although these operations were far more subtle and sporadic than the coordinated attack from the skies. Tenzin had fortunately managed to make his way to the Republic City Police Headquarters, but was unsure of how effective the police would be considering the chaos going down here as well. News of Equalists taking out various police units filled Tenzin's ears, and right as he walked in, he heard something about sabotage.

"Councilman Tenzin, am I glad to see you," Saikhan turned when he saw Tenzin enter, "I was afraid that you'd been captured too."

"I'm the only council member left, and had a few close shaves just getting here," Tenzin shook his head, "what's the status?"

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks on the districts," Saikhan explained, "The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin. On the other hand, we recently received reports that the Avatar was sighted taking down an airship on her own—so if you can keep her under control she could be vital in turning the tides."

"Oh, there's no controlling her," Tenzin almost looked amused for a moment, "but I digress. Chief, I need to send a wire."

"To whom, councilman?" one of the telegraph operators looked up.

"The general of the United Forces," Tenzin answered. There was a moment before a hissing noise could be heard from outside the room.

"Your wire has been sent, councilman," the operator assured him, and it was in the nick of time too, considering the words of the operator next to him.

"Chief, the phone lines just went dead!"

Just then, an alarm went off for a few seconds before the room went dark. Fortunately, Saikhan had a pair of flashlights handy in case of such an emergency (it had happened before), and tossed one to Tenzin, who immediately noticed the gas in the room.

"Saikhan, the vents!" he warned, immediately realizing what that hissing noise they had heard only moments ago was, "Everyone stay close to me! We need to evacuate!"

Tenzin brought a large air sphere around himself, Saikhan, the officers, and the telegraph operators as they made their way down the dark halls to escape the building. Unfortunately, from here it was out of the frying pan and into the fire, for awaiting them on the front steps of Police Headquarters were half a dozen mecha tanks, armed and ready for action, with their weapons pointed directly at the small party.

"Not these mecha tanks again…" Tenzin sighed. His air sphere dissipated and he immediately took a defensive stance. The officers were soon disabled, however, as the large magnetic arms of three of the mechas pulled them away. Tenzin's attempts to at least save Saikhan form the same fate were also met with failure, as the magnetism was too powerful for his airbending tricks to counterbalance. Furthermore, one of the free tanks shot one of its pincer cables at him, knocking him aside and disrupting his focus.

"Saikhan, no!" Tenzin extended his hand, only to pull himself to his feet and evade another attack. The Equalists might have gotten away with the police, but he would not go down without a fight.

Fortunately, the tides turned in his favour a moment later as a beat up old van came roaring into view, gaining speed rather than losing it. Even Tenzin recognized this van as belonging to Kwan.

"Alright, so y'all remember how a few minutes ago I said there would come a time when we would need to bail?" Kwan called back to the others as she took a hand off the wheel to bend a large ramp ahead of them, "This is that time!"

Mako, Korra, Asami, and Bolin bailed out a second later, as Kwan floored the gas pedal to give herself the momentum she needed. The van launched off the makeshift ramp as Kwan tumbled out of the vehicle, which smashed into a mecha tank and had a domino effect on a 2nd tank, putting all three machines out of commission in a burst of fire and smoke.

"It's showtime." Kwan smirked, but almost as if this was a cue, another six Equalist mecha tanks rolled in from either side.

"CAN'T I JUST HAVE THIS ONE LITTLE THING, WORLD!?" Kwan yelled at the sky, before nearly getting bowled over by a mecha tank. She resolved the conflict rather quickly by lavabending the ground around the machine. However, it seemed that Future Industries had taken a lesson from Kwan's last little stunt against the tanks, for it trudged through the lava as if it were mud, suffering minimal damage. A cable nearly snapped her ankle in its grasp, but the little earthbender had a few quirks that were reminiscent of the Fire Nation royalty she descended from—some of these traits being formidable agility and swift reflexes. She corkscrewed through the air to avoid the pincers, keeping her solid footing as much as possible.

Korra and Bolin were faring much better, with Korra slinging snow that she had melted into water up the pipes of one of the tanks, causing it to short-circuit. Bolin rocked it with his earthbending and helped both knock it over as well as disable several major components. Avatar and earthbender ran past each other, high-fiving as they picked new targets. Korra managed to catch one of the tanks off-guard, using a well-aimed combustion beam at the cockpit and controls, hitting it with deadly precision before the tank could bring up its shields. Two tanks attempted to electrocute her, and while one of them succeeded, Mako intercepted the electricity from the other, redirecting it back and causing a small explosion in the mech's circuitry, putting it out of commission. Five mechs were down, but seven remained.

There were Equalist foot soldiers as well, who had dealt with the telegraph operators as well as Tenzin, but Asami was dealing with these hooligans, wielding a pair of electroshock gloves to fantastic effect. A fierce game of hand-to-hand went down, and while neither side could bend, Asami proved that her moves were far superior to the five Equalists she took on as she repelled them and beelined it for a pair of Equalists that were carrying Tenzin to the truck. She flipped through the air, spreading her hands out and essentially striking the faces of both Equalists with her palms before electrocuting them both.

"Thank you…" Tenzin collected his bearing as he raced back to help the others.

"Sorry about the fall," Asami apologized as she went back to crowd-control the Equalists that had tried to prevent her from reaching Tenzin.

By the time Tenzin had joined the fray, only three mecha tanks remained. The four latest mechanical victims were two that were half-buried in cooling lava (which looked to be a mixture of both Korra and Kwan's work), one that was on fire and half-crushed by a massive boulder, and another one that had gotten its body blown out by what had to have been another of Korra's devastating combustion beams.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Kwan found themselves surrounded by the remaining three tanks, all of which had their thick, reflective shields up to protect themselves from Korra's blasts, and were moving too fast to try and ground with lava or rock. They were trying to corral the four benders away from the police station,and Korra's attempt to airbend herself out of the situation only caused her to nearly get her ankle ripped out of its socket as she was seized by one of the mechs' grappling hooks and slammed back to the ground.

Tenzin's airbending was just enough to shake the tanks from their course, giving Korra the opening she needed. She launched herself through the gap with a mixture of firebending and airbending before pivoting around and bringing up large swathes of water and rock. They did minimal damage to her target, but slowed it down enough for Kwan, Mako and Bolin to capitalize on the stutter, where they overwhelmed it with what could only be described as "burning earth".

The 2nd tank was not too much more fortunate. Tenzin slid right underneath it, launching it skyward with a powerful blast of airbending. It spiralled through the air before smashing atop one of the domes of the police station, where it sparked, sputtered, and stopped moving. The last tank was dealt with by Korra, who took it very personally as she felt herself get vicegripped around the waist by one of the pincer cables.

"GAAAAH!" she cried out from the pain, but as she was getting reeled in—most likely to get slammed against the nearest hard surface, she was able to focus herself just enough to launch a combustion beam at the tank. The shield panels were up in front of the cockpit, but not at the joints that connected the wheels and body of the machine. As such, they were blasted apart, causing the body to fall to the ground, disabled and in smoke. With the last tank disabled, the group collected its bearings.

"Ugh… fucking platinum…" Korra grunted, using pure brute strength to pry the pincer around her waist open in order to free herself. Even Kwan looked impressed.

"Can I touch your biceps, Korra?" Bolin asked, which made Korra snort and laugh.

"Maybe later," Korra turned to Tenzin with concern, "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tenzin smiled, "thank you all. Any later and I would have been carted off by Amon."

"We need to get out of here," Asami turned to him.

"No," Kwan's eyes widened, "We _REALLY_ need to get outta here!" She pointed down the avenue, where Air Temple Island was visible. To Tenzin's abject horror, two Equalist airships were headed right towards the small island complex.

"Oh no…" Tenzin muttered, before immediately calling Oogi back.

"There's another one!" Bolin pointed up where a third airship was slowly moving towards the island, "two, actually!" One coming from the northeast; the other from the northwest.

No one needed to be told twice except Korra, who froze for a moment as if calculating risk and reward for a scheme she was cooking up.

"You guys go!" She gestured, "Get back, fast! I'm gonna make sure these other two guys never set foot on that Island!"

Instead of trying to ask Korra about her motives or try to argue with her, Tenzin reverted his focus to Oogi, not wasting another moment.

"Yip, yip!" Tenzin and Asami both knew full well that there was no convincing Korra once she had made up her mind, and so Korra's plan didn't faze them apart from the usual silent wish of hoping that Korra would come back unscathed. Mako and Bolin showed concern as well, and even Kwan looked a little intrigued at the Avatar's bold scheme. Korra's hands and feet sprouted jets of blue flames as she fired herself into the sky, passing by Oogi at an alarming speed, before taking off in hot pursuit of the Equalist reinforcements en route to Air Temple Island.

"She's fast," Mako raised his eyebrows.

"Ha," Kwan gave a hollow laugh, "that's like saying there's a few Equalists in town." It was certainly an understatement, considering how potent Korra's agility was even without bending. Thus, when she augmented her speed with the elements, she was almost blinding. Oogi picked up speed in hot pursuit of the airships on the island, but knew that they wouldn't make it before the first two. It was all the more reason for them to hope Korra's endeavour was successful.

Within a few minutes, the first airship had reached the island, and a slew of Equalists were already disembarking. Tenzin's family and Lin watched from their vantage point, as several White Lotus sentries raced down to catch the Equalists and act as the first line of defense.

"Everyone hide inside and remain calm," Lin ordered, only for Pema to scream in pain not more than a split-second later. "Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say remain calm!?"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked. Pema clutched her stomach and cried out.

" _The baby's coming!"_

All three of her children gasped, and Lin's expression could only be described as one that wordlessly said 'well, shit'.

"Not now, baby!" Meelo shouted.

Fortunately, a pair of Air Acolyte midwives came to Pema's aid and thus saving Lin the trouble, but the Equalists weren't about to wait around either. The White Lotus sentries fended off the first wave of Equalists, although had to play more defensively once the second airship had docked by launching cables into the stone leading up to the courtyard.

Lin faced the approaching Equalists as they broke through the ranks of the White Lotus members. The children had disappeared, leaving Lin against the world—or at least against the approaching Equalists.

Even for her age, Lin proved to have fancy footwork, evading most of the Equalists' attacks, using her cables to pull them this way or throw them aside. A few times she used actual earthbending instead, pulling up slabs of rock to stop her assailants dead in their paths. It was only when the Lieutenant tripped her up by intercepting her cables and electrifying them that she had any trouble. Fortunately for her, help was on the way.

Right before he could plunge his kali sticks against Lin's body, he was blasted away by a forceful burst of air that came from Jinora.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" she commanded.

"Jinora," Lin gasped, getting to her feet, "you shouldn't be out here!" But no sooner had she said that when Ikki came barrelling out of nowhere on an air scooter, blasting Equalists through the air as she smashed through their ranks in a way that would have made Korra proud if she had been there to witness it.

"Get off our island!" she barked, swinging around at the fallen Equalists and barrelling into them for a round 2. "IKKI SMASH!" her air scooter dispersed into a surprisingly formidable shockwave that tripped up a few of the Equalists that weren't in her direct path.

"Girls, you need to get back inside this instant!" Lin warned, fearing for their safety.

"Taste my FURY!" Meelo barrelled in out of nowhere, landing on an Equalists' head before farting himself right off of said Equalist's head. The man would survive, but he was definitely unconscious for the time, although for what exact cause, Lin did not wish to think about.

"...Never mind." It became apparent that all three children, including Meelo, were competent enough against the Equalists. The way they worked with one another also helped, and with Lin's help, soon they had apprehended all of the Equalists, and it was only shortly after that when Tenzin and the rest of the crew had arrived. Lin was the first one to notice who was missing.

"Where's Korra?" she glanced from Tenzin to Asami before meeting eyes with Kwan. No sooner had she asked that when there was a spectacular explosion in the sky, followed by a blue streak of flame that spiralled away from the carnage. Kwan simply raised her eyebrow and gestured.

"We got the bad guys, daddy!" Ikki beamed proudly.

"You let them fight!?" Tenzin turned to Lin, "do you realize what could have happened?"

"I would've been toast without your kids." Lin smiled, "You should be proud; you taught them well. Go on now; your wife will want to see you."

Tenzin's entire family went in to find Pema holding a little baby boy. For a moment Tenzin forgot about the tension and conflict plaguing Republic City as he held his newborn son in his arms.

"Hello, Rohan…" he smiled at the infant, "children, come meet your new baby brother."

"A brother?" Meelo's face lit up as he followed his sisters over, "it's about time!"

For a brief moment, the family was happy together as Pema sighed. However, it was short-lived as Lin appeared in the doorway with an urgent look on her face.

"Tenzin," she called out, "you… probably want to see this."

Tenzin hurried back outside, where Mako, Bolin, and Kwan were already watching what was happening across the bay. A large pile of smouldering wreckage floated in the water, and another airship was losing altitude fast before suddenly exploding. Korra had capitalized on the gases that kept the zeppelins afloat, and had made several risky moves, but had ultimately downed two more of them as she was blasted away from the explosion of the third. She corkscrewed through the air, landing in the courtyard several meters from where Lin and Tenzin stood. However, by the time she was done bouncing and sliding, she was nearly at Tenzin's feet, and certainly looked worse for wear.

"Tenzin…" she wheezed, pulling herself to her feet and staggering as she clutched her left arm, "I'm so sorry… I did the best I could…"

"None of this is your fault," Tenzin prodded her chin to try and make eye contact. "And it looks to me like you took care of the reinforcements."

"No," Korra shook her head, her unkempt hair falling into her face, "I got the two, sure; but there's four more on the way…"

Tenzin's face dropped and he did not respond.

"Everything's not gonna be okay, is it daddy?" Ikki frowned. Tenzin hadn't even noticed his three older children joining him. He did not answer Ikki's question either—not directly, at least. While he did not want to burst their bubble, he knew that she was right. Things were not going to be okay.


	76. Chapter 76: Risks and Sacrifices

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And for all the other development going on, here's where we get to see Kwan's true colours. One thing that always bugged me in the show is that after Lin lost her bending, we didn't see her again until the end where Korra restored her bending. We got nothing on how she escaped the Equalists, or where she was in the interim between being captured and being liberated. Fortunately, 'The Avatar in Chains' aims to fix that plothole/issue._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX: RISKS AND SACRIFICES**

Korra staggered again, digging her bare feet into the snow to stabilize herself as she was soon flanked by her friends. She certainly looked like she had been through the wringer what with how much she was bleeding, but fortunately, it seemed to just be smaller cuts that were bleeding more from the rush of battle rather than serious gashes or gouges. Korra's focus was not on her wounds, however. Instead, it remained on Tenzin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more…" she glanced back over the horizon, where the silhouettes of several more airships were seen approaching, "I tried to find Amon's flagship, but they all looked the same, and I—"

"You did fine, Korra…" Tenzin put his arms around her. "No one's expecting you to singlehandedly stop this attack on your own."

"What are you gonna do though?" she asked, "they're coming here because they're coming for you and your kids. They've been tracking me since this morning, but they know they can't get their hands on me, so they've switched targets!"

"I need to protect my family at all costs," Tenzin sighed, "and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon gets his hands on me—or much worse, my children… I hate to even think about it."

"If you're leaving then I'm going with you." Lin declared. "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin smiled. "Korra, I want you to leave this island and law low for the time being. Just because they're coming for me doesn't mean they don't still want you."

"I can't just give up!" Korra protested, "I just need to… catch my breath. I'm fine; I can get up there and... take the rest of them down, I swear!"

She was lying through her teeth, and no one was buying it. The fact that she just spit blood for the fourth time since landing was certainly not helping her case anymore than her laboured breathing was.

"Korra, he's right," Asami reasoned, "You're a mess. Let's gear up and get out of here."

"I want to be patient," Korra turned to Tenzin, "but with so much on the line… whatever you do, don't let him get you; you hear me?"

"You're learning well," Tenzin put a hand on Korra's shoulders. "Stay safe, Korra."

"You too," Korra sighed. "And I know you said it's not my fault, but… I'm sorry."

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now." Lin warned before Tenzin could formulate a response. He wasted no time hopping on Oogi's back after he ensured that his family was secured. As he took to the sky, two of the approaching airships diverted their course and went after him as the other two approached. Has Korra not gone inside at this point, she would have made a move.

Ultimately, Korra did have enough time to clean up slightly, grab her trusty bow, and finally throw some proper clothes on, but after that, she whistled for Naga and called her friends to climb aboard. This time, it seemed even she knew the direness of their situation for she didn't throw them off like she did last time. Granted, Kwan wasn't with them last time, and it was clear she wasn't going to join them this time either.

"I'll hang out with these White Lotus lackeys," she told them, "You all get movin'."

"We can't just leave you behind!" Other than Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and of course Asami, Korra considered Kwan to be one of her closest friends.

"Do you really think I'm about to die or lose my bending to these crummy bastards?" Kwan raised her eyebrow, "now get outta here!"

Kwan joined the remaining White Lotus sentries as Korra and her friends took off on Naga. The first thing she did was surround them all with a large swathe of lava to keep them at a range. A few Equalists threw bolas or electrified attacks at them, but it bought the Avatar enough time for her and her friends to escape.

Naga headed for the pier, but they were nearly stopped by Amon's Lieutenant, who came at them with his electrified kali sticks.

"Mustache guy!" Bolin exclaimed, but Naga was having none of this right now. She jumped up after him, slapping him off the side of the ledge with her paw as she continued charging towards the water herself.

"Nice one, Naga!" Korra smirked as Naga cleared the last few meters between the cliff and the sea, plunging all five of them into the icy water below. Fortunately, Korra had a plan lined up for this as well, bending the water around them to give them and Naga a large air pocket as they moved to swim to safety.

Tenzin's family was not enjoying the same good fortune, with the airships gaining on the flying bison. Lin managed to thwart a large net that would have ensnared them, and then launched her cables at the closest airship.

"Whatever happens to me," she warned, "don't turn back!"

"Lin," Tenzin knew exactly what she was about to do, and Korra would have done the same thing, "What are you doing!?"

Lin reeled herself in, propelling herself on top of the airship. Using fierce metalbending techniques she began tearing the ship's hull, damaging it to the point where it began to sink. She catapulted herself to the 2nd airship and began to tear it the same way, but was intercepted by Equalist bolas that pinned her down by binding her arms and legs. Another Equalist promptly electrocuted her, putting her out of commission.

"That lady is my hero…" Meelo gasped in awe.

"Yes…" Tenzin sighed with a frown as he saw his old friend fall, "She is."

It bought them the time they needed to flee, but Tenzin was still deeply saddened by Lin's loss. Similarly, Korra and her team managed to make it to the Republic City Underground, but Korra watched in dismay as the Equalists raided Air Temple Island. She wondered if Kwan had gotten to safety or not, and really hoped that Tenzin had. It was for the best that she did not know of Lin's current fate, otherwise she likely would have gone charging in after her.

At the same time, her exhaustion started to really show. Korra had been pushing herself to her limits all afternoon, from fighting the Equalists and to destroying multiple mecha tanks and airships. While her cuts and bleeding had been curbed by her circulatory system, her bruises were only starting now to show, and her posture, while already normally very bad, was even worse, to the point where her legs weren't even straight.

"I should have stayed…" she muttered to no one in particular. "I should have stayed and fought. There's no way anyone's making it out of there alive. I could have done more… I should have done more! What kind of Avatar am I, if I run and cower while other people fight my battles?"

"Korra…" Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder, "don't be ridiculous. You took out a third of their forces singlehandedly. This isn't just your battle. This is all of Republic City's battle. The White Lotus sentries at the temple were holding them off to keep you safe, but also to protect Tenzin and his family."

"It's never enough…" Korra seemed to grow more and more disheartened the longer she watched the airships anchored at her old home. "First Sato Estate, now Air Temple Island… It's like everywhere I go, trouble follows—Kwan was right."

She paused. "Dammit... Kwan. She better not get caught because of me."

"Korra," Bolin was the one to speak up, "you're doing that thing you do again…"

"What thing?" Korra cast a weary glance at Bolin.

"That… thing." Bolin gestured, "you get all dour and start blaming yourself for everything when it's not your fault. I mean I know you're dealing with a lot of issues and I promise I'm not trying to make light of them at all… but Asami's right. Listen to her, Korra. No one's blaming you for this. Even if you weren't here, I'm pretty sure this Amon guy would still be leading his stupid revolution and everything. You aren't the reason everything's going down the drain."

"Bo's right," Mako stepped over to Korra, "and I know I come off as aloof or insensitive half the time, but even I can tell that you're exhausted, Korra. Let's get somewhere a little safer and then we can rest. You've earned that much."

"I hate it though," Korra lowered her head as she followed Mako, Asami, and Naga, "I hate knowing there are people fighting that need me, while I'm just cowering away in some underground water system in the hopes of 'waiting it out'."

"And you're not giving yourself nearly enough credit about just how freaking admirable that is," Mako admitted, "I admit—I'm not easy to impress. But your level of selflessness is amazing, Korra. I'd actually even say it borders on dangerous for your own well-being, but that's not the point. You risked your life out there to save us and to save hundreds of benders in Republic City. You can't tell me that you're not good enough when that's just part of your regular routine."

"He's got a point there," Asami smiled at her as they headed into the tunnel, "Don't lose hope, Korra. We'll find a way out of this mess, and we'll deal with Amon."

"I want to believe that…" Korra sighed, "I just hope the rest of my friends are alright…"

In this regard, it was a mixed bag. The White Lotus sentries had all been captured, and Kwan had executed a 'tactical retreat'. The lava that peppered parts of the island was a giveaway of her rare ability, and at this point the Equalists knew of the little lavabender to the point where it was something of a game of hide-n-seek. It was not that Kwan was a coward, but after the White Lotus sentries fell, there was nothing else really to guard or protect on the temple. Most of the Air Acolytes were nonbenders and so had no bending abilities to lose, and considering that there were dozens of Equalists that were still raring to fight; Kwan saw nothing practical or heroic about a 26-on-1 fight. Since none of them were earthbenders though, she formed a hole in the ground, jumped down, and sealed the top, leaving only a tiny, barely-noticable fissure for slight ventilation and to hear what else was going down.

After an uncertain amount of time, she heard footsteps and voices. She recognized Amon's voice, only from one of the rallies she had secretly attended during her masquerade as an Equalist. It made her wonder if her shop was going to get raided after all of this; because there was only so much of that she could hide, especially now.

They had a hostage. Kwan actually gasped and held her breath when she heard who it was: The Equalists had captured Lin.

"Tell us where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending…" Amon threatened.

"She's out of your reach," Lin seemed vindicated, "I'm not telling you anything, you monster."

"Very well." Amon did not seem perturbed by this defiance, and a moment later there was the sound of a body slumping to the ground.

"Three councilmen dead, a fourth in my custody, and the fifth on the run..." Amon was clearly talking to someone that Kwan could not identify due to not being able to see or hear them, "And the ex-Police Chief… out of commission. Sato Estate and Air Temple Island are ours… the Avatar's list of friends to run to and places to hide are growing thinner. And even without her, Republic City is ours."

"Do you intend to draw the Avatar out?" The voice sounded like Amon's lieutenant, but it was hard to tell from where Kwan was.

"She is not the type to idle about," Amon assured her. "Or let her friends suffer once she becomes aware of their plights."

Kwan was no hero, but she wasn't about to let the Equalists make an example of Lin. Using a swift earthbending movement, she caved the ground around Lin's body in, sealing it up almost immediately afterwards.

"There's nowhere to run!" Someone shouted, but Kwan was busy tunnelling through the ground to make her way off the island. A chase began the moment Kwan surfaced at the coastline, knowing that there was no practical way to get through the water short of burrowing far too deep underground. However, a fast-paced survey of the coastline allowed Kwan to discover how so many other Equalists had arrived here as swiftly as they did. Lines of speedboats dotted one side of the coast, and that was enough for Kwan to go off of. Times like this made her grateful that she had been a getaway driver in the past, because even the Agni Kai Triads had dealt with speedboats, and Kwan's excellent driving skills had helped many of its members escape justice—or escape with their loot.

It didn't take long for Kwan to find herself in hot pursuit of several Equalists, as well as at least one of the airships trying to throw bombs at her to blast her into submission. Republic City was in their hands, and so Kwan was on her own at this point. However, while she was outmanned, she was not outclassed. Much like she did when she was on car or motorcycle chases, Kwan pulled massive rocks up from the depths and lobbed them at her opposition, also even going as far as to melt some into balls of lava as she went. She didn't care so much about hitting them as much as she was just trying to keep herself and Lin safe, especially since the later was unconscious. Trying to fend off Equalists and pilot a watercraft simultaneous was difficult enough without even worrying about Lin, but Kwan knew that it was do or die at this point.

She charged her boat right up a pier before sinking her feet into the ground and launching herself forward with the help of her earthbending.

"They ain't gonna getcha…" Kwan muttered under her breath, her heart pounding. She had no clue where she was going, but as she started weaving through town and cutting through alleyways with Lin's unconscious form draped over her back, she realized that if she went to her shop it'd get blown to oblivion. As such, she diverted her course to a more industrial sector of town, hoping that she could make it there on foot (or on the stone slabs she was bending and riding) before she was bombed as well. She rounded several corners, keeping the foot soldiers and vehicles off her case by melting several intersections into lava pits. With the city in chaos, a few more bits of damage weren't going to count against her, and in her defense, she was fleeing for her life at the moment.

Soon to her surprise however, the airships pulled back, and Kwan suddenly had a hunch that she had entered their territory—something that they wouldn't want to just wantonly bomb. The question was which of these warehouses had what they needed in them. She was also growing tired from Lin's weight, which included her body as well as her metal police armour. Without bending, Kwan wondered how she would remove it, and so she did the unconscious woman a favour as well, leaving the pieces as a trail towards one of the warehouses she wasn't going to try. Fortunately, Lin had shorts and a tanktop under that armour, but Kwan was sure that she'd thank her anyways in the long run—as long as they got out of here alive.

Kwan metalbent the doors of the largest warehouse open, zipped inside, and slammed them immediately, using a small glob of lava to light up the otherwise dark facility. The noise of their pursuers was quiet for a moment, muffled by the barrier that was the doors of the warehouse. Kwan wasn't sure if she was hearing bombs dropping or if it was just hear heart pounding, but it took her a few moments of catching her breath before she realized where she was.

"Son of a bitch." Kwan cursed as she looked up.

If nothing else, she now knew why the Equalists didn't want to bomb this area. Waiting in front of her were rows and rows of mecha tanks.


	77. Chapter 77: The Delve Underground

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This is sort of a breather chapter in which the focus shifts slightly from Korra and a few of her friends get to take the spotlight. Nothing too game changing, but contrary to Korra's belief this isn't just her battle, and so others might still have a part or two._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN:THE DELVE UNDERGROUND**

"There ain't no rest for the wicked." Kwan sighed, setting Lin's unconscious form down for only a moment as she took a defensive stance. "Let's dance, you bastards! Come at me!"

But instead of the any of the mecha tanks moving, there was a surreal silence. This wasn't a trap; it was merely a storage facility. The silence was broken by the sound of approaching Equalists (Kwan may not have known for sure, but could guess with an almost certainty that it was Equalists, and would be correct), and she knew she needed a plan.

Kwan stamped her foot, creating a massive hole in the floor with branching tunnels. If there was one thing that made her grateful to be Azula's descendant, it was that her grandmother's prodigious genes seemed to run in her blood the same way they had in Nakkoa's. She stood there, remotely carving out a maze-like labyrinth under the warehouse before looking around for something to leave as a trail. A moment later she got an idea.

There was light dust that had settled in the building simply from a lack of use, and Kwan used her bending to raise it up, before hoisting Lin back onto her back, climbing up to the cockpit of the nearest mecha tank, lifting the hatch, and hopping in. She let the dust fall, with only a few light bits of it disturbed between the doorway and the large hole she had made. She sealed the hole crudely to throw the Equalists off her path as she locked herself in one of the mecha tanks, letting the dust settle back over each part as to make it appear untouched. It was something of a tight squeeze with Lin in there with her, and of course this was the time she came around because that was just Kwan's luck.

"Y'know," Lin grunted, trying to get her bearings together and shift around to get comfortable since Kwan was the one in the seat and at the controls, "this makes Korra's lemur incident look pretty tame in comparison… what in oblivion are you even doing?"

" _Shh…"_ Kwan muttered in little more than a whisper, "Tryin' to lay low.

She paused for a moment before continuing. "On the other hand… how are you feelin'? I mean, I don't reckon you're doing too hot cuz of losing your bendin', but…"

"I've… been worse." Lin sighed, "Just… do your thing, and whatever you do, don't let them get you. Your bending saved my life, Kwan."

"It did?" She tilted her head, "Wait, you were conscious for everything?"

"A little," Lin muttered, closing her eyes, "I'll explain… soon…"

"Right, right," Kwan nodded, "Just rest a bit. I'm sure we'll have a moment or two before they inevitably find us."

"That sounds terrible," Lin grunted, "but I trust you know what you're doing, if you had enough skill and guts to get me out of Amon's grip."

Kwan simply nodded and grew quiet and motionless, letting the warehouse grow quiet again. This silence was also short-lived, as Equalists burst into the area with flashlights, lightsticks, and other luminary objects that lit up the place. Kwan's heart pounded as she feared any of them glancing up at the cockpit of the 3rd mecha tank from the right—because if they did, they would see her, and that would spell doom for both her and Lin.

Fortunately, they fell for her trap, working to smash Kwan's crude stone 'door', before they all jumped down and plunged into the maze. Kwan knew that her time had come.

With a clenching of her fist and a jerk of her arm, she sealed the hole again, before firing up the mecha tank, which, to her delight, actually worked. She smashed her way out of the warehouse, barrelling down the road and getting a good head start on the Equalists. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she'd find refuge—she had to. She was impressed by how fast this mecha tank could go, although now she would have to weave her way through the streets that both she and the Equalists damaged.

"Any idea where the hell you're going?" Lin quipped, since the lurch of the machine had made her uncomfortable position even worse, "or is this just another joyride?"

"When I find out I'll be sure to letcha know," Kwan replied, "but clearly you're smarter than me, and so if I can tell this ain't the place to lay low, I bet you can too."

"I'm just busy thinking about your last little joyride…" Lin riposted.

"Oy now, which one?" Kwan riposted, "was it the one in '64? Or the one back in '59?"

"'64," Lin replied, in reference to the number of years since Avatar Aang stopped the Fire Nation's imperialistic rampage, after which most places in the world started their calendars henceforth. "I still haven't forgotten about that fire, by the way."

"Ouch!" Kwan actually laughed, as she swerved around a corner, "Hey, I spent 8 months in the can for that one, thank you very much. If I'm gonna go back to prison for this little stunt, at least let me get you to safety so you can be the one to arrest me after we restore order and all that."

The beauty of piloting the mecha tank was that nothing short of powerful benders and other mecha tanks could really stand in her way. Considering some of the modifications made to them to better defend their pilots from dangerous benders like Korra (or rather, most likely entirely because of Korra, Kwan thought), even powerful benders might still not be able to stop it. As she thought about being stopped, she wondered how long it would take the Equalists to get on with that, but she was certainly not about to wait around and find out.

Unfortunately, it ultimately only took a few minutes, which went to show that they were much more organized than Kwan or her friends gave them credit for. Still, as organized as they were, they had no grip on the Republic City Underground, which was part of why Kwan wanted to avoid her shop. One of the secret corridors beneath the little building led to this selfsame underground, which was not only where she had helped Hasook and his family take refuge, but also where benders and nonbenders lived fairly harmoniously, even if their living conditions weren't always stellar. They had other passages and entrances scattered across the city, but Kwan would much sooner give herself in than betray those people. As such, her journey in the hijacked mecha tank took her across Republic City as she aimed for a target she knew would have no connection to the Underground—and a target that the Equalists would not want to bomb under any circumstances.

"Are you seriously heading towards Sato's mansion?" Lin recognized this path, having been on the police force all the years ago when she and her men had tried busting up the Agni Kai raid that Kwan had helped Nakkoa and a few other Triads escape from.

"Think of it this way," Kwan quipped as the sound of approaching Equalist vehicles whirred behind them, "they ain't going to drop bombs on this address, and I know almost the entire estate and the grounds like the back of my hand. We could hide right under Amon's very nose and no one would be any the wiser for it."

"You do realize my bending's gone, right?" Lin reminded her.

"I do," Kwan sighed, "And I'm sorry 'bout that again. My first idea was to hit up the Underground, but what if we were caught? I can't bust all those poor folks, yeah?"

"I trust your judgment, Kwan." Lin remarked, "Hopefully my trust is not misplaced."

"Look, I don't wanna go back to prison either," Kwan shifted gears as she turned off the road, leading the Equalists through the forest surrounding Hiroshi's Estate, hoping to lose them as she zigzagged through the trees, "but honestly, if that's the price I gotta pay to keep some friends safe, then I'll take it. Surely you know all about sacrifice, yeah?"

"Indeed," Lin crossed her arms, "perhaps I'm a little bitter about the whole situation—losing my bending, being crammed in the side of this cockpit, running for our lives, that sort of thing."

"Don't let anyone say you can't," Kwan assured her, "honestly, if I could have traded places with ya, I would have."

"Well even then, don't you dare give up without a fight," Lin ordered, "Even without my bending and my armour, I can still fight, and you've still got your bending—which I owe my life to, by the way. So I'll fight to my last dying breath—and you better do the same."

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," Kwan promised, "Let me assure you."

And thus began the wild story of how the daughter of Toph BeiFong and the granddaughter of Princess Azula began not only a life on the run, but also forged the foundations of a new and lasting friendship built on trust and understanding.

=Republic City Underground, about half an hour earlier…=

It turned out that the drain pipe Korra and her friends had disappeared into was not just a sewer, but connected to that remarkable underground network that many of Republic City's homeless and vagabonds used. Also to Korra's particular surprise was a woman dressed in sharp green clothing that she recognized from the police force.

"Kuvira?" she tilted her head, "what are you doing down here?"

"The same thing most people are doing down here," she replied, "We're laying low until the United Forces arrive. The Police Force is effectively disbanded, the United Forces are still three days off, and the Equalists have legions of watercraft, mecha tanks and aircraft at their disposal. Fighting them right now would be suicide."

"But why are *you* here?" Korra made the question more personal, "What made you leave the Police Force? It wasn't because of me, was it?"

"In a way, it was you;" Kuvira sat down, glancing at a nearby radio before turning back to Korra. "Less because of you and more how you were treated."

"Go on...?" Korra earthbent a slab of rock underneath her as she took a seat, her hands in her lap as she watched Kuvira's expressions.

"While serving Chief Lin BeiFong, I learned a lot about you," Kuvira explained, "both from meeting and interacting with you personally…"

"Arresting me, you mean?" Korra snarked, her trademark pout appearing on her face.

"Yes," Kuvira riposted with a half-smirk before continuing without even skipping a beat, "and also from BeiFong's reports on you. I warned Saikhan not to try and contain you, because I knew what would happen—and the gaping hole in the prison compound proves my point."

"You knew I was going to blast myself out of there?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"After your incident at the Southern Water Tribe, it was an educated guess," Kuvira mused, "you are a very peculiar but very interesting woman, Avatar Korra. I like you."

"But you're dodging the question," Korra pointed out, "you mentioned that I was part of the reason you resigned, but what was the other reason?"

"Saikhan's concedence to Councilman's Tarrlok's unreasonable demands and radical policies was part of it too," Kuvira explained, "We were no longer serving justice and order; we were a divisive tyranny that was merely fuelling our enemies' hatred for us. I'm half-convinced Tarrlok and Amon know each other somehow and were in on it together."

"I thought so too for a while," Korra nodded, "but then Amon attacked Tarrlok and took his bending. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Really now…" Kuvira put a pair of fingers to her chin, "I may have to look into this." she leaned over and turned on her radio, tuning it to reduce static.

"Whatcha doing now?" Korra wondered if this was part of her remarks, or more just something she was doing on the side.

"I'm wondering what the police scanners are saying now that the police aren't running them," Kuvira explained, "I don't imagine the Equalists would just let that resource fall by the wayside."

And sure enough, they didn't. Reports for a while were mostly just patrols and certain statuses across the city, but then after a few minutes it suddenly turned to something a little more urgent.

"Division 360," the radio spoke, "backup required at soonest opportunity; we've got a hijacked mecha tank, serial number ISI-444, with two hostiles on board."

Even Pabu, Bolin, and Mako stopped what they were doing to peer over at what the radio was saying. Asami had leaned in shortly after Kuvira and Korra had started conversing, and both of them were already paying close attention to the radio.

" _Driver is a renegade lavabender,"_ the report continued, _"headed down the 7200 block of the New Moon District; she's got the ex-Police Chief in there with her. Do not pursue from behind; half of that street has been turned molten by the renegade."_

There was a moment of awkward silence before Korra broke said silence.

"Hahaha, fuckin' Kwan!" she surprised everyone in the room when she threw her head back and howled with laughter. "Why did I know it was gonna be her?"

"That magnificent bastard…" Bolin muttered under his breath, "She got Lin outta there too! Earthbending goals, ladies and gentlemen. Earthbending goals."

"Think you'll be a lavabender someday, Bo?" Mako chuckled.

"Hey, a guy can dream!" Bolin smirked.

" _ISI-444 is on its way out of the city."_ The radio report continued a moment later, _"It appears to be en route to Hiroshi Sato's Estate. All divisions plan your moves carefully, and cease aerial operations unless absolutely necessary."_

"Now that takes some gall!"a homeless fellow passed by and stopped to listen in, "Frankly, my associates and I never really understood this whole Equalist nonsense. We've got benders and nonbenders living down here together, but do you see us fighting? No-siree! We've figured out how to harmoniously coexist!"

"That's how it should be," Kuvira crossed her arms, nodding approvingly, "unity; strength. There is a lot more order to this underground than I would have suspected, Gommu."

"You know this guy?" Korra looked at them curiously, and they affirmed it with a nod.

"It helps to pool our minds together," Gommu flashed a toothy grin, "and our collective knowledge of the Underground can get us almost anywhere. We've got connections to Republic City Park, the Probending Arena, the City Hall, a few homes of powerful citizens, and even this little earthbebnder's mechanic shop."

"That same little maniac who hijacked the mecha?" Kuvira quipped. "Kwan, is it?"

"If my memory serves me…" Gommu chuckled, "She's mentioned a thing or two about it to me before. Say, that reminds me… you all are the Fire Ferrets, right?" he glanced at Mako and Bolin.

"We were," Bolin frowned, "y'know—till they closed the arena down."

"Well, have you heard from your buddy Hasook lately?" Gommu turned to them again, "cuz if you know Kwan, you'd know where his and his family are."

"Are you saying he's been hanging out down here?" Mako raised his eyebrows.

"Welcome to the Underground!" Gommu beamed again. "Make yourselves at home; have a look around! Down here, bender and nonbender alike are safe and sound!

"Nice rhyme…" Bolin chuckled as Korra stood up and took a walk to stretch her legs, "it seems you've got it made this time… and that's sublime!"

Mako and Asami exchanged looks, but Gommu looked utterly thrilled at Bolin's response.

"I can do it again you know…" Gommu put his hands together. "But we should keep it on the down-low… I don't imagine Amon would be too thrilled if he heard of our show…"

"Definitely not," Bolin riposted, "but we'll give it all we've got… and soon even the Equalists will realize that we're hot!"

"Now isn't this just grand!" Gommu clapped, "Come on now, friend... come and stand! You've got yourself a strong and loyal band!"

"If we could put this back on track…" Mako interrupted them.

"Sorry bro," Bolin interrupted him, "I can't even cut you any slack. Amon and his goons could suddenly launch an attack!"

"He's got what it takes!" Gommu laughed, kicking an old upside-down crate over to seat himself on, "for goodness' sakes! Now let's see what kind of fun this rhyming makes!"

"Not gonna lie; this is fun..." Asami chortled as she rose to her feet, "although I should find Korra, so I guess I'm done… y'know—watching you two fight for number one…"

"You too, Asami?" Mako shook his head, but the fact that he and Kuvira were both listening attentively to Bolin and Gommu's rhyming showdown betrayed their interest. Asami merely chuckled as she sauntered off in Korra's general direction. The Avatar had not looked too upset when she got up and left, but Asami still felt obligated to check up on her. As silly as it was, Bolin and Gommu's little rhyming game had lifted even her spirits, and so she figured that Korra could use a little spirit-lifting herself. It was not like Korra to wander off on her own unless there was something weighing her down, and Asami knew Korra well enough by this point anyways to know the subtle signs the Avatar gave that she may just have needed a little attention from her lover. Thus, Asami planned to provide, as she so often did.


	78. Chapter 78: A Brief Reprieve

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _As the title indicates, this is kind of a breather chapter before we delve back into the more heavy-hitting stuff. This one, however, is more of a fluff/implied smut type chapter, with lots of humour and shenanigans along the way._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT: A BRIEF REPRIEVE**

Asami found Korra around a few corners and down a narrower passageway, leaning against the wall and staring at her boots. There were occasional passersby in the main tunnel, but none even looked down the tunnel Korra had slipped into.

"Hey…" she tapped Korra's shoulder gently, not wanting to startle her, since Korra had an unpleasant tendency to drive into a frenzy when she was startled, due to her own trauma and the associated paranoia that had stemmed from it.

"WHAA!?" Korra still jumped, although came to a moment later, catching her breath.

"Sorry…" Asami frowned, "you were zoning out really bad there."

"No, it's fine…" Korra shook her head, "I'm a mess, and everything that's happened in the last week is just… it's too much, Asami. I can't… I just can't…"

"Can't what, Korra?" Asami leaned against the wall on Korra's right, glancing over at her.

"I can't…" Korra stammered, "I can't really process it all. It's the trauma all over again and it's made everything else just so overwhelming. I'm worried about Lin. How did Kwan get to her if she went with Tenzin? Does that mean he got captured? Are he and his family okay? Is Lin okay? How did Kwan escape Air Temple Island? I've got so many questions and I'm so worried about everything and I could have done more and I…"

Asami took Korra's hand in hers, briefly tracing her fingers along the electrified scars that had carved elaborate but unpleasant patterns in the Avatar's right hand. Her thumb stopped at the epicenter, a rather angry-looking red patch in the center of Korra's hand. Korra could barely feel it due to the damage there.

"Korra, you can't keep blaming yourself for everything." Asami looked Korra in the eyes, "I don't want to have to be the one that has to call you out on this, but you're starting to sink into another one of those depressive ruts that you so adamantly hate. Please don't go there again, Korra—if not for your sake, then for mine?"

Asami had found that reversing the roles in this regard was more effective than she had expected. Korra was much less inclined to do something "for herself", but was much more open to try and change her behaviour if it was for someone else. It was an interesting revelation; and a rare one, since most people were the opposite in that regard.

"No, you're right…" Korra sighed, "sorry again, babe. I hate that I do this too, you know…"

"I've only ever heard you call me that two other times," Asami pointed out with a slight look of amusement on her face, "neither of which were very pleasant circumstances."

"I didn't mean to attach a bad connotation to it," Korra shrugged, "I dunno, I just… I'm really bad at this relationship thing, in case you haven't figured it out. I'm no—"

" _DON'T_ you say it!" Asami put a finger to Korra's lips, causing her eyes to widen and cross.

"How did you know what I was gonna say?" Korra gave her intent away immediately, complete with a suspicious pout.

"Because we've done this before," Asami reminded her, her tone returning to its gentler state, "and I'm happy to help you as many times as you need. If you weren't worthy of me, Korra, I wouldn't waste my time helping you. I hate when you say that because barring the fact that you're degrading yourself unfairly, it also makes me look bad by implying I'm wasting my time trying to help a girl that I love. You're better than that, Korra. Do I need to list off the ways and reasons why? Because I will."

"No, I'm just being stupid again," Korra sighed and shook his head. "Really… Asami—I hate when I do this, but all I ever do is go right back to it even after I promise to stop. How do I stop though? How do I get out of this cycle of loathing and self-doubt and come to terms with everything I've dealt with? It's killing me, babe—probably literally."

Asami did not reply, but gently coaxed Korra away from the wall and put her arms around her, causing Korra to sigh, nuzzle against Asami's shoulder and bury her face in Asami's hair.

"You deserve better," Korra mumbled, and right before Asami could pull back and shoot Korra that stern look she always gave Korra when she said these kinds of things, Korra continued. "I want to be able to treat you the way you treat me. I want to support you the way you support me; be the shoulder for you to lean on; comfort you when you need it—seriously, how are you holding up? You lost your house, basically lost your dad, and now here we are living in a sewer as your dad's spearheading this whole Equalist shindig. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Asami closed her eyes, "as fine as I'll be until this is over anyways. Thanks for asking though, Korra. This is why I like you."

"What, because I care about what few friends I'm lucky enough to have?" Korra looked at Asami, tilting her head, "Isn't that what everyone does though—or should do?"

She paused, "and wait… _like_? What happened to love?"

"Ah, so you _did_ catch on," Asami chortled, "Of course I love you, Korra. Being the Avatar is amazing in its own right, but I love you because of who you are, not what you are. You're fierce and compassionate, and while it hurts me to see how little you regard your own needs, your selfless sacrifices and drive to help those you care about is inspiring and something that even I aspire to. You're a strong and beautiful woman who has the sweetest and most wholesome smile and laugh I've ever seen in my life. You deserve to be happy, Korra—and I love those few times when I'm able to make you smile."

"Oh, don't even give me that," Korra snorted, "you make me happier than I can begin to describe; always being there when I'm acting like an impudent shit, and always trying to get me out of my stupid traumatic funks that I have a hobby of slipping into… and fuck don't even get me started on how goddamn gorgeous you are… ugh I just want to stare at you—like, all day."

She paused, "that was probably kind of awkward, wasn't it?"

"Not from you, Korra," Asami laughed, grabbing Korra's left sidelock and softly tugging it to coax the Avatar to step forward again, "I think what you need while we wait for the United Forces is simply to stay busy; to stay occupied. How many pushups did you used to do in a week back when we still lived at my place?"

"Between about 7,000 and 10,000;" Korra shrugged, making it unclear if she was exaggerating or not; "it depended on the week. Why?"

"Think you could top that?" Asami expected Korra to rise to the challenge.

"Sure," Korra shrugged before raising an eyebrow, "But what's the point of doing 10,000 pushups a week if I have no one to do them with? I'd much rather do 5,000 pushups… with a lovely woman on my back to increase resistance." she flashed Asami a wink.

This time it was Asami who threw her head back, laughing. "There's the Korra that I know and am madly in love with…" Asami seized Korra's other sidelock, tugging both of them to pull Korra's face against her own as their lips met for several moments.

"You…" Asami smiled after smearing Korra's lower face and cheeks with lipstick from a rather ruthless series of firm and frequent kisses, "that sense of humour will be the death of me, Korra. Few things bring me as much as joy as when you make me laugh. If you're ever worried about making me happy, just consider that, Korra. Like I said a few minutes ago: you have the sweetest, most adorable little laugh and I could listen to it for days."

"So I want to stare at you and you want me to laugh…" Korra put her hands to her chin, "any way we can make that work out? I would have suggested you stripping to your smallclothes, but I don't think I'd be laughing quite as much as resisting the urge to jump you and carry you off."

This time Asami actually snorted, one of her eyes bulging in a fit of suppressed hysterics.

"You ass," She pushed Korra as she composed herself, "you really want me to strip down in this dank little tunnel?"

Korra stamped her foot, bringing up two large stone walls on either side of them, enclosing a single light above them to keep them from being cast into the dark.

"Let's see those clothes hit the floor, babe." Korra bit her gums to stop from laughing at her own stupidly brazen statement.

"Did you really just…" Asami's face practically glowed red, particularly as she put her hands against one of the walls to see how solid it was—and it was solid.

"What happens down here… stays down here…" Korra teased.

"I hate you so much right now…" Asami laughed, pushing Korra against the other wall.

"But you love when I laugh, don't you?" Korra was in fact laughing as she watched Asami's somewhat flustered reactions.

Asami responded by pulling Korra's ponytail apart, only so she could grab Korra's fallen hair and pull it all at once at a lower angle. "You… are a menace…" she hissed through gritted teeth hiding behind a grin, "and I love the _shit_ outta you…"

Korra was taken aback by not only Asami's brazenness, but also her word choice. Asami didn't seem to mind Korra's blunt and often vulgar language, but Korra had often pegged Asami as having a more refined verbal palette for the most part. Whatever the case, it caused Korra to laugh again, much to Asami's delight.

"Not here…" Asami whispered, "but as soon as we deal with Amon—because we will beat him—I promise you anything you want from me will be yours."

"I'll hold you to that…" Korra whispered, grinning mischievously. "And you're not getting out of here until I've gotten a few hundred more kisses from you."

While Korra had been joking, Asami seemed to take Korra's words at face value. Whatever the case, Kuvira, Mako and Bolin all shot them some very mixed but amused looks when they swaggered back into the main chamber. Gommu had disappeared, but that was probably for the best considering that it was clear that the Avatar and her lover had had a bit of fun considering that Korra's hair was a mess, their clothes weren't entirely on straight, the entire bottom half of Korra's face was smeared with the same shade of red that Asami's lips were,

"What did you two do?" Mako raised his eyebrow. "What happened to Korra's f—is that lipstick?"

"Hee hee hee…" Korra grinned stupidly from ear to ear.

"Is it storytime?" Bolin laughed, "Because I love story time!"

"We kissed," Korra began, "Asami slapped my ass. I also learned she wears pretty underwear. The Avatar State definitely went off at least twice. There may or may not be a few broken lights down one of the tunnels. I think I accidentally set some of our hair on fire. I promise we're just dripping with water, not sweat. I may have showed her my abs. We complimented each other's boobs. Asami's got a nice butt; and uh… half of what I said may or may not actually be true."

"Korra also may or may not be drunk," Asami added, "and, um… I may or may not regret anything that we actually did. It was definitely fun though. Make of that what you will."

"How did Korra get drunk is what I want to know," Kuvira looked just as amused as the brothers at this hilarious story the two of them told. "And how much is actually true?"

"Use your imagination," Asami replied, "it's probably better than anything we could actually come up with—at least on such short notice."

"Not gonna lie," Bolin admitted, "you two look hot—in two ways. It's great to see you both happy again though—especially you, Korra."

"So this isn't half as awkward for you guys as it is for us, is it?" Korra quipped.

"If it's awkward, even I'm too busy laughing to care," Mako pointed out. "I expected that sort of response for you, Korra, but Asami…"

"I apologize for nothing," Asami seemed just as smug about whatever the two of them actually did (or didn't do) in that tunnel as Korra did.

"Chief BeiFong was right about you, Korra," Kuvira pointed out, "you certainly know how to avoid dull moments at any cost."

"It's one of my many talents, I guess," Korra shrugged. "I mean, I'm not exactly proud of my inability to avoid trouble, but what can I do?"

"You can wait," Kuvira suggested, "Until the United Forces arrive there's little any of us can do to turn the tides against these Equalists unless we want to go down in a blaze of glory."

"Why does it always have to be about patience," Korra sighed with a pout as she slumped into a sitting position on the floor, "I can't just sit around all day and do nothing."

"You could get started on those 10,000 pushups you were talking about earlier," Asami chortled.

"Get on my back," Korra shifted onto her hands and toes in a pushup position, and it was clear from this that she meant exactly that. To the surprise of even Mako and Bolin, Asami sat atop Korra's back, crossing her legs to add her weight.

"Ey, Kuvira," Korra grunted slightly, but stayed in her position, "you look like you're in good shape. You up for a pushup contest? First one to 500?"

"Heh," Kuvira laughed, stretching as she stood up, "you're on!"

Korra managed to almost keep up with Kuvira despite Asami on her back, but Kuvira kept a fast and steady rhythm that soon had her pulling ahead of Korra.

"197… 198… 199… 2000!" Korra grunted, "two-thousand one! Two th-"

"Sweetheart…" Asami tapped the back of Korra's head, and she sighed.

"200… 201… 202…" she grunted in defeat, but when she heard Kuvira say "300" a moment later she knew what needed to be done.

Asami found herself almost falling right off Korra's back as she used her Avatar State abilities to channel strength and stamina into catching back up with Kuvira.

"391, 392, 393, 394!" Korra began pounding out numbers between pushups.

"That's cheating!" Kuvira did not look thrilled with this development, although she still managed to make it to 448 before Korra reached 500. Asami was too busy laughing at Korra's audacity (and concentrating on not falling off; a testament to her dexterity) to worry, but ultimately, even Kuvira found the whole thing amusing, even if she did not formally accept Korra's victory.

"You want to try again after a rest with Asami on your back?" Korra chuckled, her glowing eyes gradually returning to normal, "cuz I'll admit—I cheated."

"Well, you did give yourself a handicap with Miss Sato on your back," Kuvira did not seem too upset about what had clearly just been a friendly competition with no real stakes, "so perhaps I'll take you up on that offer. However, if you abuse the Avatar State when *I* have the handicap, I will discipline you."

"It was a one-time thing," Korra laughed, "As much as I abuse it, it's not going to be for the same tricks twice—not that soon anyways."

"I thought it was funny," Bolin quipped, "maybe I should try against one of you and see how well I do. Either that or maybe see if I can outlast Mako, yeah?"

"You want to go then?" Mako took it as a challenge. It wasn't like they had much else to do underground when their current objective was little more than to wait.

"Sure, bring it on!" Bolin got on his hands and toes and Mako followed suit. He jokingly said that he would 'handicap' himself by having Pabu on this back, but after the first 40 or so pushups, the Fire Ferret hopped off Bolin's back and scampered off towards Naga, who was resting in a corner. Obviously none of them could tell what the polar bear-dog was thinking, but Naga also had an acute sense of awareness for her master's well-being. Still, despite the nearly hopeless situation, Korra managed to smile however briefly, and for her friends, sometimes just keeping her from falling back into her depressive state was enough.


	79. Chapter 79: Emotional Scars

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _It's technically still Monday for a few more minutes as I post this. Regardless, this is another sort of fluff chapter as Korra explores what's going on inside her head. It's a little breather in a way too because the next chapter kicks off another conflict and then there are some heavy-hitters after that. Otherwise, for fans of Korrasami, this one's for you.  
Also, it should be noted that originally, Hasook was going to have a wife and kids in the canon show, but it was cut due to time constraints. Welp, since I don't have those constraints... here they are._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE: EMOTIONAL SCARS**

The next couple of days were particularly interesting and full of quaint reunions. There was no word from Kwan or Lin, but Mako and Bolin ran into Hasook and his family, all of whom seemed unharmed by all of this conflict. His two little girls were both under the age of 5, and seemed particularly clingy to his wife, but even Korra warmed up to the little youngsters for a bit.

"Any news from Kwan?" Hasook asked Korra.

"I was hoping you'd have some," Korra admitted, "how do you know her again?"

"She's the one that tipped me off about the Underground," Hasook shrugged a shoulder, "Which is great, because the last thing I want is my wife or kids getting caught up in the Equalist mess—or losing their bending."

"Rest assured you're safe down here," a firebender man behind Korra showed up, "especially if you know Kwan. I swear that lady could disguise herself as Councilman Tarrlok and it'd take the city half a week before they noticed."

"Do I know you?" Korra tilted her head.

"No, but I know you," the firebender smirked, "The name's Kuro. I was in prison when you did your little exploding breakout stunt, and so I took advantage of the opportunity. I guess that makes us both Prison Breakers, doesn't it?"

"Prison Breakers…" Korra muttered, "You know our team then?"

"Everyone who's anyone remembers the Prison Breakers after they snatched the Avatar from right under the world's nose!" Kuro laughed, "But hey—I heard you were out a firebender after that whole shindig with Nakkoa. Don't worry;" he paused, noticing Korra's face scrunch up, "I'm not about to pry. I am about to offer my talents in support of your team though."

"Kwan's technically team captain," Korra shrugged. "So I suppose you'll have to run it by her. You've got my vote though; Avatar Gauntlet or not, I'd be so down for seeing the old Prison Breakers return for a season or two—especially since keeping busy keeps my head level."

"Oh this'll be fun," Hasook quipped, "Looks like we've got competition. I'll have to tip Mako and Bolin off next time they're around."

"I've gotta hope that Kwan gets out of this mess, wherever she is," Korra riposted, "I'd hate to have to find another earthbender too… or worse." Korra didn't want to think of 'worse' though.

Ultimately, despite meeting Hasook and being introduced to Kuro, Korra found that most of the time it was just her, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Gommu, Hasook, Kuro, and Kuvira were among some of the many faces that crossed their paths now and again, but the Underground was almost like its own little community, and the people down there seemed to lead lives of their own all while avoiding the Equalist regime above ground.

As such, Korra spent most of the next three days working her body or practicing her bending, although it was clear that she was still prone to the same erratic, distant actions that her trauma often caused her to repeat. While Korra's mood did not revert to a full state of hopelessness, it was clear that her trauma was hitting her particularly hard again when she didn't bother to do her hair or get dressed beyond her sweatpants and tanktop. Asami sighed as she knew that she would have to confront Korra about it, hopefully before the United Forced arrived.

It wasn't that Asami hated dealing with Korra, or even that she necessarily hated dealing with Korra's wild emotions. It was more that it hurt her to see Korra like this because both she and Korra knew full well that this was not who she was. Korra was very aware of the effects her trauma had on herself and more importantly to those around her, and while her attempts at coping methods weren't always effective, she made it clear that she was trying her hardest to properly handle everything her mind still struggled to process—and to Asami that was a beautiful thing, because it meant Korra refused to submit to her trauma.

To her slight surprise, however, Korra came and confronted her before she could confront her.

"Hey, babe," she gave a weak forced smile and a wave, "can we talk?"

"Of course," Asami was somewhat taken aback, especially since she had been planning all morning what she had wanted to say to Korra upon confronting her only for that to all go out the window with Korra upending that plan. "What's on your mind?"

"The same shit that's usually on my mind, unfortunately," Korra sighed, lowering her head, "The people who broke me, my excuses for trying to justify my weakness, my failures as the Avatar, and how I feel like I'm exploiting you in our relationship. I just wanted to apologize for all of that."

"Korra, you're not _exploiting_ me," Asami took her hand, enclosing it in her own. "I feel just as loved as you do in our relationship and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"But I'm so needy, and I hate not being able to help you with your needs the way you help me with mine!" Korra argued, "It's not fair to you; not after what you've been through and what I've subjected you to. I know, I know; we have this argument every day it seems like, but I just can't get over that! You don't deserve an abusive relationship—you deserve the world! I wish I could give that to you… but I just… I can't…"

Korra turned away, tears running down her face in a pair of fine streams, "I'm scared of everything… so afraid of losing you, losing my bending, losing my friends, losing my own sanity… I just can't… I…" she stammered, choking on her own words as she leaned the side of her face and body against the wall, her teeth gritted as her tears flowed unregulated.

"Korra…" It always tore at Asami''s heartstrings to see Korra cry, because the rare times it happened, it was always very genuine and agonized. "I'm not asking for the world. I'm not asking you to 'get over it', and I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want you—the real you."

"The real me is dead, Asami," Korra closed her eyes, "she died 2½ years ago when Nakkoa killed her, and reincarnated into this traumatized disaster that has only been exacerbated by bloodbending freaks, Equalist maniacs, and some psychopath that wants to strip me of my bending and my sanity. I'm just an empty husk, Asami. I'm an example of what trauma is."

Korra…" Asami sighed again, before reaching out and touching the burn scar on the left side of Korra's neck, which her lower-cut tanktop left visible. "What's this?"

"Come on," Korra muttered, "you know what that is, Asami. That's my scar—one of several."

"That's true," she nodded, "but now what are you, Korra?"

"A mess," Korra shrugged her left shoulder, "a failure; a vestige of what was once the Avatar. A stupid hopeless kid who can't get over what happened to her!"

"No," Asami shook her head, "You're Korra. You're also the Avatar—but more importantly, you are a strong, beautiful compassionate woman whose maturity far outstrips your age."

"Well sure… I guess?" Korra looked up for a moment with heavy eyes.

"My point though," Asami continued, "is that while you have that scar, it is not you. It might have influenced you the same way your other scars did, but it isn't you."

"What's your point though?" Korra did not look convinced, nor had her almost inaudible crying stopped or even slowed.

"Not all scars are physical." Asami explained, "your trauma is a scar too, Korra—but like your other scars, it's an injury—not your identity."

"It's like being the Avatar though…" Korra reasoned, "There's nothing I can do to make that go away, and even if I can separate it from who I am without it… it still has a huge amount of control over my life, and I hate it."

"You hate being the Avatar now?" Asami's expression was somewhat incredulous and shocked at Korra's assertion, hoping it was more just a miscommunication.

"Kinda, yeah," Korra admitted, "I mean, abusing the Avatar State's fun as hell sometimes, but really, other than that, I can link every scar I've gotten back to my identity as the Avatar. Everyone knows me and half the world hates me, and I've got almost two dozen past lives that are all up in my case for some reason and it's all just so overwhelming…"

Korra sighed, slumping into a sitting position on the ground as she wrapped her hands around her knees. "And these days I'm always just so tired… it's like I don't actually ever even rest anymore… but that I spend all that would-be rest time just trying and failing to process everything that's happened or that I'm trying to deal with. It's too much, Asami. It's just too much for me."

"Then let me help," Asami beseeched her as she crouched next to Korra, "Let me stand at your side and support you through this struggle, however long it may last."

"Well, I'm stuck being the Avatar until I die," Korra mumbled, and I don't imagine my trauma's ever going to heal any more than these scars."

"Korra, I know you don't want your identity as the Avatar to consume you, but I don't want to see you lose it either."

"Why not?" Korra scoffed, "Name one positive thing it's done for me."

"You took out a third of the Equalists' air force," Asami reminded her, "as well as almost half the mecha tanks at the Police Headquarters, a good size of the Equalist army when they attacked the Probending Arena; not to mention you slew my mother's killer, have apprehended or disabled dozens of Triads, saved hundreds of nonbenders directly and indirectly, and more than anything, have shown such remarkable control and restraint despite some of your wilder endeavours."

Korra paused for a moment, flicking some bangs out of her face as her tattoo was exposed.

"Korra, you are an incredible Avatar and you're not even 18 years old yet!" Asami took Korra's left hand in hers this time, caressing it idly with her thumb since there were no lightning burns on this hand, "you always seem to downplay yourself or sell yourself short. Why is that?"

"I turn 18 in two weeks!" Korra pouted, "...but I'm not downplaying myself. It's just that I really haven't done anything that impressive short of stopping a few maniacs in their tracks. Considering all the stuff my past lives have done, it makes me look even more inferior. I mean, Avatar Zeruda took control of the world. How's that for stopping maniacs?"

"Wasn't Zeruda only 18 when she began her conquest?" Asami was aware of some of the stories of Korra's past lives, and while they did not speak on the subject too often, these stories actually greatly intrigued Asami, "and isn't that something _not_ to be proud of?"

Korra paused for a moment, and Asami took that time to fill in the silence.

"It's not a contest though, is it?" she asked, "but honestly Korra, as much as I love you for being you, there's a charm to you as the Avatar. I'd much rather you associate with that identity than try and make your trauma your identity."

"Once again," Korra groaned, "you're right." she looked up at Asami, who smiled down at her.

"Sweet spirits, I love you so _fucking_ much…" Korra sprang up, throwing her arms around Asami's neck. "I don't know how you do it, Asami—and I probably never will—but thank you for listening… for understanding… for _caring_ …"

Korra's face was still red and her eyes were puffy, but these were rare happy tears. Korra's emotions were worse than a pendulum, with her swinging rather fiercely from excited to depressive and anything in between at the drop of a hat.

"I don't imagine you're magically better all of a sudden, are you?" Asami quipped.

"No, I'm still exhausted…" Korra sighed, "But it's like… can I just cling to you and bury my face in your hair forever and we just forget about everything else for the rest of our lives until we die? Because honestly I fail to see a drawback there."

It was almost like there was a primal drive when Korra took in Asami's scent. She associated it with safety and with comfort; a reprieve for her weary mind. She sighed.

"You know I'm trying my hardest though, right?" she whispered.

"I've never known you to put forth anything but your all," Asami chuckled, playing with Korra's hair in that way that made the Avatar's heart flutter, "if anything you push yourself too hard sometimes. I was worried when I saw you the other day—which reminds me, how your arm?" Asami was not one to miss details, and after Korra had landed back on Air Temple Island she had been clutching her left arm.

"Well, I did 500 pushups with you on my back just fine shortly after that," Korra chuckled, stretching her left arm, "and I've done about 5700 over the last three days, so I'd say it's pretty good. Do you wanna touch it?" She flexed, giving Asami a rather formidable reminder of just how strong she was even without her bending. The fact that she had beaten all three members of the Fire Ferrets team in arm wrestles only further proved her point.

Perhaps to goad Korra further, Asami first gave Korra's arm a squeeze before she moved her other hand and began caressing it. Korra paused, raising her eyebrows with a curious pout.

"I've always admired your physical form too, Korra," Asami explained, "bending or not."

"Well yeah," Korra flexed her other arm too and grinned, "Not gonna lie—for how many things I hate about myself, I do like the results of my training—the bending's pretty fun too."

"No argument there," Asami retracted her hands as Korra lowered her arms, "And you're so resilient—both physically and mentally. That is admirable training."

"Hey, you were right about me not giving anything short of my all," Korra quipped, "and if you don't push the limits you'll just grow complacent where you are and soon your rivals or enemies will surpass you. Not all the lessons of the Red Lotus were bad…"

"Mmm…" Asami hummed, "you strengthened your body to deliver and withstand pain and punishment and you regularly get results. The muscles are an enjoyable side benefit."

"You find my muscles enjoyable?" Korra raised her eyebrows again.

"I meant that you enjoyed having them, since it's clear you do;" Asami smirked, "but yes... since you asked. I mean really, it's kind of hard not to."

Korra laughed, "now you're just tempting me," she warned, "you do realize this is going to come back to haunt you after we deal with Amon, right?"

"Maybe that was the point," Asami teased as she stole a kiss from Korra's cheek. "Come, let's see what we can do before the United Forces show up…"

The waiting game was hard on Korra, but sometimes it really was just the little things that could make the waiting that much less difficult. Korra might not have felt like she was exactly blessed with good fortune, but when she thought about Asami Sato and her relationship with this amazing woman, Korra considered herself the luckiest girl in the world.


	80. Chapter 80: The United Forces

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And here's where things start to get intense, as we enter endgame territory. The next 7 or 8 chapters follow much of the events of the 10th, 11th, and 12th episodes of the show, with the showdown against the Equalists in full swing. Korra's extremely powerful and can wreak absolute havoc against her enemies, but despite that, she's still one young woman against a literal army. She's simply outnumbered._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY: THE UNITED FORCES**

The Equalists had gained full control of the city in the three days since Tenzin had fled, Korra had gone underground, and Lin was stripped of her bending. Tenzin's whereabouts were unknown, and Korra had no clue where Lin and Kwan were either. On the other hand, radio announcements from the Equalists told Korra and her friends exactly what was going on topside—much more than they suspected, even.

" _It is a glorious day my Equalist brothers and sisters,"_ it was Hiroshi, and it sounded like he was being broadcast from a rally of some sort, _"Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government and declared bending illegal. Three of the corrupt council members have been removed from the picture, with a fourth in custody and the fifth on the run. Our leader has declared bending illegal, and now even has the great Avatar Korra on the run."_

Had Bolin been a split-second slower, Korra would have spewed her drink all over the side of his face as she snorted at this remark.

" _Our great leader has a vision for the future,"_ Hiroshi continued, _"One day soon, bending will not exist, and we will live in a world that is finally equal. The United Forces are on their way right now to stop that dream—but we will prevail!"_

"Can you believe this guy?" Korra scoffed, thumbing at the radio, "The Avatar's on the run, my ass. I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads in! They wouldn't know what hit 'em!"

"Relax," Asami put a hand on her shoulder, "General Iroh's coming with a fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running."

"I hate this being patient stuff," Korra slumped and pouted, "where's Kuvira when I wanna do pushups with someone?"

Suddenly the radio crackled with static and came back on again, distracting everyone present from the subject at hand.

" _Gooooooood morning, citizens of Republic City!"_ A woman's voice filled the radio this time. Korra wasn't sure who it belonged to, but it sounded an awful lot like Kwan. _"I'm sure most of the wonderful benders of this town are on edge what with the Equalist regime up and running the place, but worry not! Thanks to the old Chief of Police and her infinite knowledge as well as some tips from a brilliant little mechanic, we've got ourselves nested deep inside enemy territory to give you the first line of details about everyone's favourite masked maniac!"_

"Lin!?" Korra knew that the voice didn't belong to Lin, but she was fairly certain the woman on the radio was not talking about Saikhan considering she had called the Chief of Police a 'she'. "Oh thank Raava she's okay…"

" _That aside,"_ the woman continued, _"let me assure all of you that while the Equalists are definitely gonna be on our butts after this—especially after they realize we're broadcasting this from Mr. Sato's own estate—know that the benders of Republic City aren't about to take this lying down. Remember, ladies and gentlemen—you are not guilty for atrocities you did not commit. Just because other waterbenders, earthbenders, or firebenders have done terrible things doesn't mean you're guilty by association; any more than nonbenders are guilty by association because of the radical Equalists! Benders and nonbenders can coexist without one group oppressing the other, and while the Avatar's a bit crazy at times, lemme assure everyone that she's a good kid. This is Isikiro, reporting live from Sato Estate, and have a wonderful day!"_

"I swear that's Kwan," Korra shook her head, laughing, "I don't know an Isikiro apart from one of my past lives from 6000 years ago or so, but she knows me, she knows Chief BeiFong, and she's infiltrated Sato Estate? That totally sounds like Kwan."

"Honestly, if that's Ikiza, I'm impressed," Asami admitted, "And I've got no remorseful feelings for my father after what he did to me—or what he did to you, Korra."

"I agree," Korra sighed, "But I mean, it still feels kind of awkward to tell my girlfriend her dad's a really nasty dude. It just… doesn't feel right."

"It's okay," Asami assured her, "but thanks for caring. He betrayed me—and he betrayed you, Korra. After everything you've been through, you deserve better."

"Speaking of which," Bolin chipped in, "how are you holding up, Korra? You've kinda been hard to read these last couple days."

"I'm fine," Korra shrugged, "I mean, still kinda feeling like I could have done better and done more, but it is what it is. I'm alive; my closest friends are alive, Tenzin's far away from this mess, and even Lin's out of Amon's clutches too. Since I'm pretty sure that woman on the radio was Kwan, she's safe too, and that helps me be at ease a bit more."

"And that's what makes you amazing," Mako pointed out, "Korra, you're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I know. I know we clashed a bit when we first met because I couldn't grasp your career choices, but I'm glad to have met you."

"Me too," Bolin added, "and hey, I dunno how much it means just coming from a guy like me, but you're not a failure, Korra. You're so strong and clever, and wowee I'd hate to be up against you in a fight. You're fast, you're powerful, and you put the Equalists in their place every time you face 'em. You've got this, girl!"

Korra chuckled. "I don't always win against them," she shook her head, "but thanks, Bolin. I just don't want to sound like I'm whining and complaining just to try and get praised or anything. That kind of narcissism doesn't suit me."

"I'll say," Mako chuckled in agreement, "you show; not tell."

"You know the kinds of things I'll say about you if I get started," Asami chortled as she stole a kiss on Korra's cheek, "I think it's about high time we start watching for the United Forces though—as soon as they arrive we need to help in any way we can."

"Any way, and every way." Korra nodded in agreement, "once they arrive I'm taking the fight to the Equalists and this time I'm not running away!"

Mako was the first one to poke his head out of the massive drainage pipe, peeking around for any sign of anything. The waters were calm, and there was no noise apart from the general ambience of the city behind and above them.

"The nerve of these guys though!" Korra cursed as she peeked out and noticed the Aang statue in the distance. On its face was a large mask resembling Amon's, and hanging from its staff were two large Equalist flags. In a way, by desecrating Aang's memorial, the Equalists had desecrated Korra as well.

The four of them climbed to a higher vantage point, where Mako and Bolin pulled out telescopes to spy across the harbour. It only took a moment of looking towards the horizon before they noticed shapes cutting the water.

"They're here!" Bolin exclaimed, "really far off tho—whoops!" Mako had flipped Bolin's telescope around mid-sentence so he was now looking through it the right way.

"Hold it," Korra squinted, glancing skyward, "where are the Equalist airships?" Maybe it was her own paranoia, but she had expected there to be a legion of airships waiting to drop bombs on the approaching battleships. And yet, the waters were silent and so were the skies.

"Something's not right…" General Iroh muttered as he looked out towards the city before lowering his telescope. "There's the Avatar, but where are the Equalists…?"

Almost as if this was a cue, an explosion rocked the water, blasting one of the ships not far from Iroh's flagship.

"It's a trap!" he shouted before turning to his men and issuing orders. "Waterbenders; earthbenders; detonate those mines!"

Korra's keen eyes spotted the explosions, and while she was not quite sure what had caused them, she took it as her cue. Mako, Bolin, and Asami knew better than to try and question Korra's motives when she went into a fixated mode like this, and so instead they just watched as she launched into the air with a remarkable flip, before diving straight into the water and propelling herself towards the heart of the conflict, surfacing for a big breath of air before plunging beneath the waves.

Using waterbending, Korra shifted the water around many of the mines to pull them deeper below the surface and away from the battleships, causing two to collide and blast each other apart rather than one of the United Forces ships. However, despite her efforts, there was still something else going on above the waves, and there were too many mines for Korra to go around detonating each one on her own. It was a similar overwhelming feeling to the one she had felt when she was in the skies fighting Equalist airships.

When she came up for air, she heard a strange buzzing in the sky, and her friends noticed it too. A slew of biplanes were approaching them from the city; the likes of which none of them had ever seen until now.

"Man," Bolin groaned, "Where does Hiroshi keep finding all this time to keep inventing all of these new evil machines?!"

Much like the airships against the city, the planes were also armed with bombs and explosives, which they dropped to lay ruin to the battleships below. Korra may have just been a speck in the water, but the Equalists learned a moment later just how accurate she could be with some of her abilities. The air around her forehead crackled for just a moment before she sent a powerful combustion beam that curved towards the nearest offending aircraft, blowing it to smithereens right out of the sky. For how skeptical Korra had been of Zaheer's training in archery, accuracy, and focus, she found that ultimately, like most of his lessons, it had paid off.

She launched herself out of the water, dredging up a rock from the depths as she launched it to intercept a torpedo. She was skyward in a streak of blue flame a moment later as she was ready to confront the aircraft more directly. At one point she actually managed to land on a biplane directly, although the pilot ejected before Korra could do him in. Not having any clue how to pilot the machine itself, Korra sprung off of it before kicking a fireball from her legs to make it catch fire, where it exploded moments later after the flames reached the fuel reserves. She knew she wouldn't be this lucky again though, as some of the other biplanes around her began trying to strike her right out of the sky—and even without taking how deadly getting eviscerated by the propellers would be, a half-ton of metal would easily win a high-speed collision fight against a 160-lb teenager.

On the other hand, Korra's insane reflexes and reaction times that had served her remarkably well in her probending stunts came in handy here, because she avoided many of these attacks, and barrelled for the nearest aircraft. To her slight surprise, this time fortune appeared to favour her, because as she clung to the wing of the craft, she made eye contact with the pilot.

"YOU!" She roared, her eyes flashing as she recognized Hiroshi Sato.

"Do you like them, Avatar?" Hiroshi shouted as a taunt as he increased the speed of his craft, forcing more velocity onto Korra to prevent her advancing on him, "I thought it would make the two of us a little more… equal!"

Hiroshi barrel rolled and managed to fling Korra from the wing of his craft before she could do any damage, but she caught herself before she was flung against the waves or the wreckage below. Flames emerged from her hands and feet as she regained her balance, but she had lost track of which plane was Hiroshi's. Rather than trying to be showy, it seemed the man had designed them all to look the same, much like Amon had done with his airships during the bombing of Republic City.

Korra did not have time to ponder such things, however; and that one moment of trying to single out Hiroshi cost her. An air current from the wings of one of these planes actually disrupted Korra's flight as it whizzed by, causing her focus to drop. She spiralled through the air as she plummeted towards the sea, gaining momentum with each passing second. Rather than try to recover, Korra used this moment as an opportunity to position herself strategically, and as she tumbled through the air, she moved herself with airbending to target the water right next to Iroh's flagship. Korra let the water catch her, and she disappeared beneath the waves in a well-formed waterspout, which almost appeared to jump out of the sea and devour her like a leviathan.

A moment later, Korra emerged on a spout of water and a column of rock, launching into the air as her eyes glowed. A powerful vortex of wind diverted many of the aircraft, especially as Korra started bringing water, ice, and blue fire into the mix. It was not going to last long considering how much of Korra's energy it was draining, but it was effective in knocking out a few more planes and causing the rest to turn away. The problem at this point was that it was too little, too late. Most of the battleships were in ruins, and a low-flying aircraft escaped Korra's view, headed straight for Iroh's ship.

Korra expended her energy quickly, and let herself fall back towards the water, which in turn swallowed her up again with hardly a splash. It seemed that this was the better option for her in the end, because a moment later there was a thundering explosion and a rumble just above her. The aircraft pilot had boldly sacrificed his life in a kamikaze attack that had taken himself, the aircraft, and the flagship all with it. Korra glanced up from the watery abyss where she had plunged, and saw the flagship starting to fragment, with debris plunging into the water around her. She spotted Iroh's lifeless form sinking into the void below, and so she took action and went after him. She was tired but not completely worn out, using the vestiges of her energy to snatch the general up, and propel the both of them to the surface. Iroh gasped for breath as they surfaced, and Korra held to him.

"It's fine," she spat, "I've gotcha."

"Avatar Korra?" it took a moment for Iroh to register what had happened, where he was, and whose arms were wrapped around him. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Korra frowned as she looked around, "...man, they totalled you guys though."

There were likely survivors, but the biplanes came around for a few more bombing runs on the disabled battleships, and there was only so much even Korra could do before they made their escape. The Equalists had clearly been waiting for them with this ambush, and they had walked right into it. Now they had little to show for it apart from a few downed aircraft, while the remainder of the legion, including Hiroshi Sato himself, had fled.

"We need to get out of here," Iroh muttered, "And fast."

"Say no more," Korra turned around, propelling them back towards the shore with some powerful waterbending and airbending. However, as the shore came into view, Korra swore loudly.

"Oh for fuck's sake, REALLY?!" she screamed. A large mecha tank had just barreled down into the tunnel before Korra could even so much as launch a fireball at it.


	81. Chapter 81: Familiar Faces

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _I had actually briefly considered shipping Kwan with Iroh, but then remembered that since he's Zuko's grandson and she's Azula's granddaughter, they're 2nd cousins. That said, there's definitely still a friendship going on there givne how strong Kwan's desire to repent appears to be. Also... There may or may not be a redemption arc coming up in the near future for a certain character, but this chapter and the next couple will probably make it clear who that is._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE: FAMILIAR FACES**

Korra essentially launched herself the remaining 200 meters from the water to the shore, Iroh still in her arms before she realized it.

"Easy there, Avatar!" He called, "Going in and blowing half the tunnel to smithereens isn't going to do anyone any favours."

"My friends are in there, and so are thousands of unarmed people!" Korra reasoned, shaking herself like a dog to remove the water from her body, "That thing will wreak all kinds of havoc on them unless I can wreak havoc on it first!"

"Listen for a moment, Korra…" Iroh put a hand on Korra's shoulder, and Korra paused as if waiting for him to continue. Iroh did not say anything, but the noise from the tunnel was minimal; just the usual soft humming ambience. The whirring of the mecha tank had stopped, and there didn't seem to be any sign of commotion.

"That doesn't sound like carnage and destruction to me," the General continued, "I think there's more to that mecha than meets the eye…"

Not more than a few moments later, two familiar women emerged from the tunnel.

"Lin? Kwan?" Korra's eyes popped out, "how did… was that mecha tank yours?"

"We were running a bit late," Lin admitted, "Kwan's idea, really—but we need to get you inside, General." Lin's view turned to Iroh, "that wound doesn't look good at all."

It was several minutes later and after Korra got to use her healing techniques on someone other than herself, that introductions were made and catching-up was done. Korra was visibly frustrated once she had learned that Lin had lost her bending to Amon, but also found great amusement in hearing how she and Kwan had escaped.

Kwan and Iroh kept glancing at one another as if they recognized each other from somewhere. Iroh was the first of the two to break the ice.

"I swear I've met you before, Kwan." he mused.

"Ever put a lavabender in the slammer?" Kwan riposted, "because if so that was probably me. If it ain't that, then maybe you've heard of the name Ikiza? Shenzi's younger sister; Triads, Red Lotus, all that shit?"

"I fortunately did not have to get involved with any of that," Iroh frowned.

"Well, I mean we're 2nd cousins," Kwan threw it out there like it was common knowledge. "You are Zuko's grandkid, right?"

"I thought you looked familiar," Iroh mused, "it's the eyes."

"I get that alot," Kwan shrugged, "but yeah. Bein' the spawn of Azula doesn't exactly hold the same prestige that bein' the descendant of Zuko does. Such is life."

"And yet here we are, fighting side-by-side despite the enmity between our grandparents." Iroh put a finger under Kwan's jaw, "chin up, Kwan. I think you're a good person."

And thus was the story of how Zuko's grandson and Azula's granddaughter met for the first time. However, there were more important issues at hand.

"We were prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not those new high-speed aircraft." Iroh explained to the others regarding their crushing defeat.

"Well, I'm prepared to deal with the mecha-tanks too," Kwan smirked, "as our esteemed ex-Chief of Police can surely tell you."

"I would strongly advise against ever being a passenger in any vehicle this woman operates," Lin thumbed at Kwan, "but I can't deny that her driving skills are second to none."

"Still…" Korra sighed, "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon pulls one over us. It's like he's always three steps ahead and it's driving me crazy!"

"No matter what our plans are, he's always got better ones!" Bolin sighed in agreement.

"Amon might be winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet," Iroh assured them, "a second wave of reinforcements is on its way to the city. I need to warn them, however. Do any of you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I don't know if you and your forces heard the radio earlier today," Kwan pointed out, "but Chief here got the radios up and running; I'm sure she could work a bit of that magic to get in touch with your buddies."

"I remember that, actually," Iroh smiled, "it boosted morale to hear that the citizens of Republic City still had that fighting spirit to them and that they were still resisting Amon's rule."

"So who's the man that's getting this top secret message?" Lin turned to Iroh.

"Commander Bumi," Iroh replied, "Second Division of the United Forces."

"Huh boy…" Lin sighed, causing Korra to give her a curious look.

"Don't tell me you two were a thing at one point too," the Avatar pouted.

"Of course not," Lin shook her head, "but I'll just say this much—he's going to love you."

"How bad could that possibly be?" Asami chuckled.

"There were so many fire ferrets," Lin shuddered, "Many of us were certain that it was connected to the incident at Blackstone Hotel with all the rice… Ikiza. Sadly, my men weren't able to procure enough evidence to link the two despite these correlations."

"Oh shit, that was Bumi?" Kwan gawked, "man, that was great though—remind me to collaborate with him sometime."

"Oh, he's one of _those_ kinds of people?" Korra raised an eyebrow. Lin shot Kwan a murderous look. Kwan bit her gums to keep from laughing, although Korra of all people was the one to help try and put it back on track a moment later as she reminded them of the task at hand. The sooner they got the message out to Commander Bumi, the better.

With a little help from resident telegraph expert Gommu, Iroh and Team Avatar were able to send a message to Commander Bumi almost right under the noses of the Equalists. A large map of Republic City was laid out in front of them, with Bolin and Asami in particular analyzing it.

"Now comes the hard part…" Iroh declared, "we need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

"They flew in from this direction," Mako pointed out the position on the map, "so it must be somewhere over this mountain range."

"That mountain range?" Kwan's eyes widened, "I think I know exactly where they are then. Korra likely does too; she just doesn't know it."

"You seriously aren't suggesting the Red Lotus Compound!?" Korra gawked.

"That's exactly what I'm suggestin', kid." Kwan smirked. "Now I doubt they'd use the actual compound, but I reckon the area's far enough out of the way that they wouldn't expect anyone to actually go there. The only reason we got found out all those years ago was because Unalaq snitched on us. Remind me to deck him next time we see him, by the way."

"Uhh… no comment." Korra's expression suddenly became fairly awkward and uncomfortable as she got suddenl flashbacks of that terrifying afternoon when Nakkoa had gotten unhinged, attempting to torture and kill Korra in the process.

In a perhaps insensitive move, Kwan ignored it and turned back to Iroh.

"So gettin' there's actually surprisingly easy, and I've got just the way to do it." She suggested, "See, for all the time I've spent carousing with people like the Triads, the Red Lotus, the Equalists, Prison Gangs, and potentially other criminal or less-than-savoury organizations that no one present needs to know about, I've learned how to blend in—and ironically, more than my bending, my main talents were as a driver. Now, I ain't no Sato or anything, but due to some of my entrepreneurial endeavours as well as connections that don't need to be detailed at this time, I've got a decent array of vehicles at my disposal—some of which may not have been legally obtained from the Equalists—that I'd happily donate to the cause. The mecha tank is one such option, but as our esteemed Chief of Police could tell ya, it's a bit cramped unless you're piloting the thing. The van was another, but as our little Avatar and her friends know, that machine is no longer in commission. I do, however, still have the same old trusty transport truck from the days where I literally was haulin' Korra off to that compound, and lemme tell ya: she still runs like a champ after all these years."

"The truck, or Avatar Korra?" Lin quipped. Bolin snorted, and Asami was clearly biting her gums.

"Both," Kwan laughed as well, incidentally, "but naturally, this shit's gonna take time, so I hope Commander Bumi ain't upset for waiting a few days."

"Obviously the sooner we can pull this off, the better," Iroh explained, "but I would rather it be delayed and then go off flawlessly than to have it happen now only to falter."

"Does this mean more waiting games?" Korra sighed.

"Yes, Korra." Lin replied, "It means more waiting games."

"I hate waiting," Korra complained, "I want to do something. I want to help! There are people suffering out there; if the Equalist propaganda on the radio is to be believed they're stripping more benders of their abilities each day! Barring the inscrutable horror attached to that notion, these are people that need me—people that need our help! I can't just idle away in a sewer tunnel while people are suffering!"

"Korra," Lin coaxed Korra to look at her by putting her hand under the Avatar's chin, "I've lost my bending and it's not a pleasant experience. But you can't just go rushing into this fight without some sort of battle plan. If Amon catches you and does you in, what good will that do anyone? He's on patrol. He's flexing his muscles and showing off his strength. After this defeat I'd bet my old position that he's expecting you to jump up and try and counterattack."

"Lin has a point, Korra," Asami added, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Remember Aang Memorial; remember the rally at the warehouse—Amon wants to goad you because he believes that it works. He wants you to throw yourself out in the open the way you usually do, because he's waiting for you."

"How do you know he's waiting for me?" Korra tilted her head.

"Educated guesses," Asami admitted, "but his strategies have proven effective, as we've all learned for the fourth or fifth time by now. Why would he alter his course when his current choices are proving to be remarkably effective? He's trying to put you back on strings, Korra. He knows it's worked before and he wants it to work again."

"So what do I do?" Korra shook Asami's hand away and grabbed her hair, tugging it with frustration, "I'm not going to just sit around waiting for other people to do my job for me. Don't get me wrong—I look forward to Commander Bumi's support, and Kwan's efforts are fantastic. But I want to be in there helping in whatever way I can! I can't do that sitting from the sidelines watching from the shadows. It's not about being a coward; fuck, this isn't even about being the Avatar. This is just who I am, Asami. There are people who need help, and I want to help them."

"Aaaaand there's that thing again," Bolin smiled, but Korra cut him off.

"I'm NOT doing that stupid thing again!" she snapped. Surprisingly, Bolin didn't flinch this time.

"Not THAT thing, silly," he punched Korra's arm playfully, "the other thing; the good thing. That thing where you get all passionate and concerned about people around you—the people you care about, Korra. Some of them you've never even met, but here you are wanting to put your life and well-being on the line for them. You really need to stop and look at yourself and realize just how amazing that is, because you don't give yourself the credit you deserve."

"Kid's got a point, Avatar," Kwan noted, "I'm not afraid to help if I think it'll make a difference, but there's no way I'd just throw my life on the line for a bunch of strangers, let alone without considering my chances of success. Now I ain't saying that your plan couldn't use a bit of work, but your intentions—those are the hallmark of your ideas. You just said yourself that it's not about being the Avatar, even; that it's just your own desire to help and make a difference. I'm sorry but not really sorry at all; that's fucking noble, kid."

"I just need a breath of fresh air or something, maybe," Korra suggested, shaking her head as she turned towards the room's exit, "I'm not going to run off and get captured by Amon or anything, but please don't anyone follow me. Let me just do my thing for a bit; I'll get back to you when I'm done; I promise."

Everyone in the room except Iroh exchanged looks with one another, but no one said anything except Iroh after a moment of silence.

"My grandfather always trusted the Avatar's instinct," he pointed out, "I feel it's right to do the same, especially if she just needs time to ponder what we're doing."

"My grandmother would have called her a menace the same way she thought Avatar Aang was," Kwan quipped with a dry laugh, "glad at least one of us descended from good stock."

Korra took that as approval, and left without a word. She reappeared outside the tunnel, gazing over the bay, where smouldering ruins of the United Forces battleships still floated among the waves as a sad reminder of the crushing defeat of the First Division. Korra gazed out at the Aang statue that still bore Amon's mask, and then out at Air Temple Island, where she could only imagine what sort of atrocities were being committed right now.

She simply could not abide that, and so against her own promise and against the wishes of any of her friends, Korra plunged beneath the waves again, descending so deep below the surface that she actually touched the sea floor before beginning a gradual ascent upwards. She obviously used bending tricks to maintain breath beneath the waves, but even then, Korra felt a certain comfort at being deep under the water, and she was not sure why.

She sprung out of the water after reaching the island, shaking herself off before taking a stealthier approach. The island was quiet, although there were Equalist guards here and there, and Korra narrowly avoided a confrontation with the mustachioed lieutenant that she still did not know the name of. On the other hand, the name Fukuhara popped up again, and Korra briefly wondered if that woman held any particular significance, because as far as she knew, the woman in question was just another faceless soldier among the many Equalists.

Figuring that if there were any prisoners, they would be in the temple itself, Korra slipped inside, only to find the place almost completely deserted. She thought she heard footsteps, and darted away to make an escape, slinking up to the attic of the temple to hide until the noise died down. It was in this moment that she realized she was not alone.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me, are you, Avatar?"

Korra froze as she recognized the voice. A quick glance behind some recently installed bars revealed its owner to be none other than…

"Tarrlok!?" Korra's expression was a mixture of shock and horror. "What are you doing here? Where are the others? Are there more prisoners on the island?"

"No," Tarrlok hummed. "I'm the only one here."

"I didn't know Amon considered you anything special," Korra snarked, "considering that he and his goons just offed the other three councilmen."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, child…" Tarrlok muttered, but gave pause as he noticed Korra's reaction suddenly change dramatically.

" _There are a lot of things you don't know about me, child…"_

Tarrlok's tone may have sounded very different, but in an instant, Korra was back at the dimly lit City Hall, pinned against the wall and unable to move as she felt the blood and fluids in her body moving her against her will. She cried out, her unnervingly high-pitched squeal of pain imitating the agonized one she had made when Tarrlok had actually bloodbent her. Right now, Korra could not even tell the difference between past and present, but even Tarrlok was disturbed. Korra's cry of pain was unsettling enough, but to see her suddenly floored by this flashback made it clear to him that he had just triggered something very unpleasant.

Korra came to a moment later as City Hall melted away, revealing the silent attic of Air Temple Island. The only real difference was that Korra was on her hands and knees, sweating and gasping for breath as if she had just run from Gaoling to Ba Sing Se in an hour.

"That was… something." Tarrlok muttered.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Korra screamed, her eyes flashing as a swirling blue flame appeared around her now-balled right fist, "I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Go ahead." Tarrlok sat down and hung his head in defeat. Korra had expected more spiteful words; more cutting remarks aimed at tearing down her languishing confidence which grappled against formidable jabs at her struggling mental health and well-being. She actually gave pause, even if she didn't fully leave the Avatar State just yet.

"You're… not here to hurt me?" she lowered her arm, the flame dissipating.

"I'm devoid of any bending and behind bars," he frowned. "Nothing I can do can hurt you now, child. You need not fear me."

"There way many ways to hurt someone without ever even touching them physically," Korra warned, "What you said just a moment ago triggered some of the memories of that horrifying night at City Hall…"

"And I look back at that moment with nothing beyond shame," Tarrlok admitted, "but I'm not here to tell you my sob story."

"Why are you here then?" Korra wasn't sure what to feel at this point, and her eyes flickered and returned to normal, "What makes you so special to Amon?"

"Now that... I do have an answer to." Tarrlok grimaced, noticing that Korra had fallen completely silent and given him her undivided attention.

"...I am his brother."


	82. Chapter 82: Mercy Unwanted

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Tarrlok redemption arc? Tarrlok Redemption arc. The man was right in City Hall when he claimed he and Korra had a lot in common, and with Korra's arc of being misused and weaponized by the Red Lotus for their own personal gain, she and Tarrlok also have that in common. Also, we're now only two chapters from the endgame._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO: MERCY UNWANTED**

Once again, Korra found herself floored by this revelation. At once she had a legion of different emotions attack her, all wanting to chip in with an interjection or two; Korra had so much to say and didn't know where to start, and so she visibly stammered for a moment before looking back up at the disgraced councilman.

"Is that why you all but worked with him this whole time?" Korra's fists balled and her nostrils flared, "Is that why you arrested harmless nonbenders and labelled them as Equalists? Were you just trying to rally up Amon's whole point this entire time?"

"No," Tarrlok replied, "that was more because of you. Do not make this about me and you though, Korra. I am not here to trigger any more of your abhorrent memories, nor am I here to try and belittle you or anything you've done—let alone your emotional state. My life is full of regrets, and the atrocities I committed against you are a mere fraction of the large list."

"I don't think you quite understand how gripping your words were and are," tears had formed in Korra's eyes as she knelt in front of the bars, her electric blue eyes piercing Tarrlok's, "your choice of words a moment ago before I blacked out—that was deliberate, wasn't it?"

"No, actually," Tarrlok admitted, "and it was only after seeing you react that I realized what I had done. Do not take what I am about to say as an attempt to disparage what horrors you faced, whether at my hands or at the hands of others, Avatar Korra, but if anyone in this world deserves to know the truth of this morbid situation, it's you."

"What do you mean?" The confusion was starting to etch lines onto Korra's face.

"You deserve to know how all of this started," Tarrlok explained, "Yakone, myself, my brother Noatak—the man you now know as Amon. I would not share this story with anyone in the world other than you, Avatar Korra. Sit down—you deserve to know the truth."

Korra sat down, ready to listen but with a wariness to her posture and expression, as if expecting Tarrlok to somehow get his bending back and bloodbend her through the bars. Tarrlok began his tale, detailing his childhood with Noatak and the good times that had surrounded those years. It seemed that Yakone had humbled himself and repented of his criminal past in a way that reminded Korra of Kwan—he started a new life, left the past behind, and even had a loving little family. Then he learned his sons were waterbenders, and his old persona came back tenfold.

"At first we were excited by our new abilities," Tarrlok mentioned, "but it brought out the worst in our father. He stopped seeing us as his sons, and saw us only as tools of revenge; pawns for his plan to extract vengeance against the Avatar who had stripped him of his abilities so long ago. The good days were behind us—never to return."

Tarrlok went on to explain how Yakone had taught them bloodbending: first on animals during a full moon, and then on nights where the moon wasn't full. Soon their targets moved from animals to people—namely, each other. Noatak took these abilities to heart, while Tarrlok refused them. He mentioned that something just snapped one day, and Noatak turned on Yakone, bloodbending him before running away, never to return.

"My father and I searched for days," Tarrlok muttered, "but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in the storm, and for all intents and purposes, he did. Noatak died that day, only to be reborn as Amon an indeterminate amount of time later, as you surely know. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother, and my father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes of revenge withered and he passed away, a few years later."

Korra was not outright crying, but there was a fine stream of tears from both her cheeks, culminating at her jaw before falling to the ground.

"That…" she muttered through gritted teeth, "is one of the saddest stories I have ever heard."

"Avatar Korra," Tarrlok sighed, "I do not expect your forgiveness, nor am I even asking for it—but I am truly sorry for everything I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but it seems his own lust for power was still in me as well. It does not by any means justify any of the horrific acts I committed against you, and I am just as wicked a monster as my brother for preying on your mental vulnerabilities the way I did. In a way, I feel I hearkened back to his desire for revenge. Avatar Aang broke my father, and perhaps in a twisted sort of way, I thought I could avenge him by breaking you."

"But how did you know?" Korra clutched the bars as she stared desperately at Tarrlok, "how did you know EVERYTHING to say to tear me down? It's like you read my mind; like you knew every chink in my armour and knew just how to twist the knife and make it hurt!"

"Because that is how my father and even my brother treated me," Tarrlok explained, "I am no stranger to trauma, Korra. I do not claim to have it worse than you, or have it better than you; because trauma is one of those things that affects everyone in different ways. However, your lack of subtlety revealed to me your weaknesses, and after you continuously thwarted my plans to get into the good graces of this city, I felt a need for revenge. I took note of you—your strengths, your weaknesses; things you held important, and everything in between. And then, I used it as a weapon against you in the vilest of ways. That is why I don't ask for your forgiveness, Avatar. I may regret my actions and I will forever be sorry for them, but what I did is unforgivable. When I saw you fly into a rage a moment ago, I understood that you were not only completely justified in what you almost did; but that if you had slain me then and there, that it would not only have been justified, but would have been justice. Do not change your opinions of me now just because you've seen me at my worst and lowest point."

"Tarrlok…" Korra shuddered for a moment at using his name, "one of my best friends is the sister of a psychopath that gave me these scars and tried to kill me." Korra paused, pulling up her shirt to reveal the subtle but still-present knife wound from Nakkoa's blade, before also pulling up her right armband and pulling down the left side of her shirt collar to show the stringy red burn scars that still inhabited these areas. "That woman was the one who started it all—and her sister, as good as she might have been, allowed it to happen."

"That's not the same," Tarrlok shook his head.

"Even if it wasn't," Korra interrupted him, "She attacked my mother, and that's just as bad to me. And yet I forgave her for it too, even if my mom might not have come to terms yet."

"Still and all," Tarrlok replied, "Ikiza did not attack you personally. Amon did, and so did I—and even now I'm not sure who did one worse. Korra, you have no right to want to spare me after everything I've done to you. I know your strength. These bars will not protect me; since I'm sure you don't want to incinerate this temple."

"I don't want to kill you," Korra lowered her head, "especially not in cold blood like this."

"Would you rather I was armed?" Tarrlok threatened, "Would you rather I have my bending back and use it on you to provoke you first?"

"No! That…" Korra stammered, shuddering at the thought, "that's not…"

"You've killed lesser people for lesser deeds, Tarrlok argued, "And now you're too afraid to put an end to this sad story that has cried out for an ending for years now?"

"I'm not proud of everything I've done, either," Korra argued, swinging her head back up at Tarrlok in a way that made the tears carve an interesting upward pattern on her face for a brief moment, "I'm not saying what you did wasn't awful, but you're acting like I'm sinless here when I'm really not. It's not fair to either of us to hold yourself to a double standard."

"Then why, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok looked her right in the eyes as he gripped the bars of his cell, "do you consistently hold yourself to that selfsame double standard? You have this uncanny habit of putting everyone in the world before yourself, and it's disgusting. You gallivant across the city acting like a hero and then despair when you struggle, not even realizing the heroism you leave in your wake. My own envy got the best of me when I saw it happen, and my pride was far too wounded to admit that your approach was effective and got results. Maybe it was just to spite me; maybe not. It doesn't matter. It got results, and people loved you, Korra. To see you gain favour so effortlessly after all of the time, money, and energy I put into trying to win Republic City over… I hated you because you did what I wanted to do, and you did it better than me. You know what that caused me to do to you in turn, and no one deserves such abuse—especially not at the tender age of 17."

"Surely I'm not the only one you've bloodbent before though," Korra frowned.

"I took out your friends shortly after I abducted you," Tarrlok replied as if he had been waiting to mention this, "Sato, the brothers, Councilman Tenzin, Chief BeiFong… all of them. However, I did not throw any of them into metal boxes with the hopes of letting them rot in there. When I realized how effective it was in breaking you down, I reveled in that vindication. I wanted nothing more than to make you suffer as much as I could, and that is one of the most vile pleasures a person can take, short of violating your body—which I might as well have done too."

Korra did not reply, but her melancholic expression betrayed conflicted emotions.

"So why do you hesitate?" He grimaced, "why do you suddenly not wish to strike me down? Did a few flowery words floor the mighty Avatar once again?"

"Sometimes, learning the truth about someone can change your entire perspective on them," Korra explained, "you tell ME—why are you so angry with my change of heart when here you are trying to apologize for everything you did to me? Why don't you just go back to hating me and we can keep this status quo exactly where it was without worrying about double standards, huh?"

Tarrlok paused for a moment, crossing his arms.

"You are disgustingly clever, child." He mused, "It seems I was right about you at City Hall—you and I are a lot alike. However, there's still a major difference between us which determined my failure and your success."

"This should be interesting," Korra's tears had stopped flowing, but she was still in a precarious emotional state at the moment.

"The difference between you and me, Korra," Tarrlok explained, "is that you are _likable_. You know enough about the Interregnum Avatars by now to know that being likable is not always in the Avatar's repertoire. You're likable because of who you are; not what you are. Meanwhile, money, charisma, and political power can only get you so far."

"What do you want from me!?" Korra was confused, and her tears started to reappear as she vented this confused frustration. To her surprise, Tarrlok's expression changed.

"...perhaps I don't know," he admitted, "In my own selfish anger and hatred, I hoped for the sweet release of death by your hand. I wanted to make you angry one last time in the hopes that you would just blow up and murder me—but it seems that once again, I underestimated you, even when you flared your Avatar State at me again. And yet, perhaps the most ironic thing about the story I shared with you, is that your idea once again proves the effective one."

"What idea are you talking about?" Korra tilted her head, "I mean, my friends and I can only bust up so many Triad and Equalist rallies before something's bound to go wrong."

"Not that one," Tarrlok shook his head, "the one you had about exposing Amon as the fraud that he is. He is my brother and a waterbender, as I told you not 10 minutes ago. Expose him at a rally—in front of thousands of supporters, and you will destroy him and his movement."

"So how did you know he was your brother?" Korra was watching Tarrlok attentively, wiping a few tears from the left side of her face.

"I recognized his touch when he removed my bending," Tarrlok answered, "I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak—except for you."

"Your bloodbending subdued me in the Avatar State!" Korra exclaimed, "If I can't even break out from that, what hope do I have against the man who overpowered you?"

"You can," Tarrlok shook his head, "I only retained my grip because you faltered, and I took advantage of it. I am not proud of what I did, but desperation does wild things to us all."

"That's still no excuse," Korra shook her head. "What if I falter again? What if he triggers the same kinds of flashbacks that floored me in City Hall?"

"Then I think you have what it takes to fight back," Tarrlok declared, "The difference between a victim and a survivor is what they do after they get shaken. A victim lets it control their life, ruin them at every turn. A survivor gets up and fights back; tries to stand up and make the best of it as they move forward. You're not a victim, Korra. You are a survivor."

"And yet you knew just how to kick me down at every turn," Korra sighed with a frown, "you knew how to kick me off-balance to prevent me from getting back up."

"I know," Tarrlok admitted, "And were it not for me exploiting that weakness you would have obliterated me. My power is nothing compared to yours, Avatar Korra. My brother, while frightening and formidable, is no match for you either. You went toe-to-toe with him without bending and survived. Do not dismiss your strength and power just because my brother and I used dirty tricks against you. Do what you must to stop him—even if it means taking his life. It's time someone put an end to this sad story."

"I can't just leave you here..." Korra studied the lock and analyzed the bars.

"Don't even think about it, Korra." Tarrlok shook his head, baring his teeth. "Don't do it."

"Why?" Korra looked him dead in the eye, the Avatar's stern, passionate visage betraying the features of an adolescent heavily laced with the weight of psychological trauma and mature experience well beyond her years. "Why shouldn't I show compassion to the repentant?"

"Do you really think I'm repentant just because I've spilled some deathbed confessions?" Tarrlok grunted, "Avatar, listen to yourself. Moments ago you wanted to kill me. Now you not only want to spare me but also want to free me? I wish to say many things right now, particularly about your mental state, but perhaps it's best for the Air Temple for me to stay my tongue."

"I've made my decision," Korra frowned, "And you're coming with me."

"I will fight you every step of the way if you try it," Tarrlok growled, "You have no business sparing me, much less freeing me from my well-earned fate!"

"I'm pretty sure I have the right to do whatever I damn well please," Korra replied defiantly as she tore the bars open with nothing but her own brute strength (and maybe a bit of metalbending), "And I'm giving you a second chance. Now come on."

"After everything I've done to you!?" Tarrlok scowled, "How, and why…?"

"It… just feels right." Korra paused for a moment as if contemplating the question. "My instincts tell me that helping you is the right thing to do—and helping people is what I want to do anyways. I can't abide suffering when I see it, Tarrlok. I've suffered enough that I don't wish it upon anyone. You don't deserve to be subjected to whatever torture Amon has in store for you."

"I'm not going with you." Tarrlok asserted. Korra sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice." She pinned Tarrlok against the wall. Had he been in a more optimal state, he may have been able to resist her, but Korra's arm strength was not something to be underestimated, as many people learned the hard way. "I'd call it poetic irony, but you're not likely going to be conscious for this."

Before Tarrlok could reply or even react, Korra had seized his head and the last thing he saw was the Avatar's face as her forehead slammed into his own, knocking him straight out.

Hoisting the unconscious councilman over her shoulder, Korra made a quiet and daring escape, also proving that her agility was not just a thing when she was unburdened. Instead of swimming across the bay back to Republic City, Korra bent the water around her as she walked across the sea floor as if it were dry land. Of course, considering how karma usually worked, it was when she was a little more than halfway there that Tarrlok regained consciousness. It took a moment for him to register what was going on.

"I told you this was going to be poetic," Korra quipped as she set him down. "If you want to run though, feel free. I'm not sure how deep the water is above us though, so I hope you can swim."

"You really are the worst," Tarrlok scowled, "of all people to show mercy and compassion to… why would you choose me? You yourself said that I ruined you! I've seen your scars, and one of them manifested in that very room in front of my eyes!"

"I'm not forgiving what you did," Korra turned back to look at him for a moment before plodding on, "but I accept your apology… and I accept what happened. I don't like it, and it's a scar that's not going to go away… but I can accept what happened. Do you see these scars?" She pointed to the gash across her right cheek, deliberately using her scarred hand to do so. "These are how I remember that I survived both your attacks and the electroshock from Amon's goons." She continued, "This is how I've come to terms with what happened. It doesn't matter what could have been—what happened is that I survived. Whatever horrors your brother and father committed against you; whatever I might have done to ruin your life and career… you survived. You're here, and I'm not leaving you behind."

"Very well." Tarrlok frowned. "I am at your mercy, Avatar Korra."

For a time there was silence, and the two waterbenders trudged onward.


	83. Chapter 83: The Untouchable Woman

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Tarrlok's arc continues. It's a lot more feasible in this story due to Korra's own heightened maturity, and able to see the bigger picture here. Also, being weaponized by the Red Lotus really helped her relate much more personally to Tarrlok's story of being weaponized by Yakone. This is actually one of my favourite chapters due to some of the strong remarks made by Asami, Korra, and Tarrlok, all—especially since some of these speeches get referenced a lot later down the road, and even into the next book._  
 _Also, someone gets a well-earned precision F-strike. This will not occur often at all, which means it's not Korra, whose profanity counter is already more than double that of the rest of the cast... combined._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE: THE UNTOUCHABLE WOMAN**

During the walk back, which slowed down somewhat after Tarrlok had regained consciousness due to his condition and thus Korra slowing her own pace to let him keep up, the older man continued to have choice words for the Avatar, which she listened attentively to. He explained that death was his preferred option because there was nothing left for him.

"You took my career, my brother took my power, and my father stripped me of my humanity." he explained, "There is nothing to return to, and there is nothing to gain from keeping me alive. This has nothing to do with thinking I am unworthy to kiss your boots, Avatar. This is a tired old man who wants this story to end. Do you prolong this torment as a twisted form of vengeance?"

"I don't know what you're getting at," Korra shrugged, "I assure you my intentions aren't that crazy though, so make sure to keep up."

"You continue to puzzle me, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok grunted.

"Deal with it," Korra interrupted him. He muttered a few other things that Korra mostly ignored, and the two trudged on. Tarrlok followed Korra, but his travelling companion soon got fed up with the complaining.

"Is the notion of caring for others that foreign to you?" Korra spun around, her teeth bared as she spread her arms, "Has no one in your life ever done a single good turn for you to the point where you're blinded to the notion that maybe there are people in the world that want to help others simply to help them? This isn't about me; this isn't some sort of petty way for me to avenge whatever wrongs you did against me. This is me accepting the past, moving on from it, and hoping to let you do the same. I'm not Yakone; I'm not Noatak. I'm a stupid kid that wants to try and do a little good in a world that demands _everything_ from me and will condemn me any time I fail. And yet Avatar or not, I want to _help_ people, Tarrlok. Whatever horrific acts the Equalists are doing to the innocent citizens of Republic City, I want to put an end to them. If I was suddenly no longer the Avatar tomorrow, that desire wouldn't change. Bending or not, I am strong. I'm not invincible, and you've seen my weaknesses and struggles firsthand—and while they've dragged me down before, I get back up and keep pushing forward. I've been labelled as a villain. My past lives call me one of the Interregnums. I don't care if they're right and I don't care if they're wrong. I know who I am, and I know what I want from life. I don't always get my way, and that's okay! Sometimes the best way to stick it to the people who have wronged you is to show them that they have no control over you; to show them that despite the damage they did to you, that you were able to get back up and become strong—and become happy again. I may struggle; I may get hurt; I'm sure I'll cry again sometime, but at the end of the day, I've got it pretty damn good. You want to stick it to Yakone; you want to stick it to Amon? Get up and stand tall! Show them that their grip on you has faded! Show them that despite everything they did to you… that you're not their plaything and not theirs to manipulate!"

She paused, taking a deep breath as she realized the water around them had flared up almost in a miniature vortex. It subsided, and their air dome was safe.

"Oh, and uh… stay close. My arms are getting tired, and we still have a little ways to go."

Tarrlok would have likely stood in place for several minutes in awe, had Korra's bending not been what separated him from the breath of life and the depths of the ocean around them.

"It seems I was wrong about you this entire time, Avatar Korra," he commented as the ground beneath their feet began to incline. He wondered if that was Korra's bending at work as well, or if they had just chosen a very lucky path.

"How so?" Korra didn't look back, but continued pushing forward.

"Much of my hatred for you came from feeling like you were gallivanting through this city trying to flex and show off how powerful you were; that you were doing the things you did just to show the world that you were the Avatar and that you were the last word on authority. Your actions, both now and earlier… have shown me different."

"I'll admit," Korra frowned, "a few were to spite you, since we did kind of have that petty back-and-forth thing for a while, yeah? But really, a lot of what I did was just me wanting to help people that were less fortunate. I wasn't about to let the Triads rule Republic City, and when I saw the fear in the eyes of those nonbenders you rounded up, I just couldn't abide it. That was less personal than any of the others, really. Anyone doing that to people in front of me would have me up in their face trying to stop them. I don't know why I'm the way I am, Tarrlok. It's just… me."

"No," he gritted his teeth as if to assert the firmness in his voice, "That's why I was wrong about you, Korra. Do not ever let that go. That was me once upon a time. That you have somehow retained that compassion even after everything you've been through is a sign of your strength."

A few moments later, Korra and Tarrlok both surfaced, and while Korra made to head right back into the large tunnel only a couple hundred meters away from where they were, Tarrlok took her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey, what are you…" Korra stammered, although realized that he wasn't being forceful.

"I need an answer," he ordered, "clearly the Equalist threat is still at large, and while you may have accepted me for whatever twisted compassionate reason you claim, I do not imagine your friends will be so lenient."

"It's not like we run the Underground or anything," Korra shrugged, "and if they don't like you, they gotta deal with it. Just let me do the talking, alright?"

"I was afraid you would say that," Tarrlok groaned, "but it seems I have no choice in the matter."

"I mean, you do;" Korra shrugged, "you don't have to follow me or anything—but it's definitely safer down here considering none of the Equalists have raided this place yet."

Tarrlok glanced back towards Air Temple Island, and then up towards the city.

"You make a compelling point, child," he grunted, "Lead on."

Naturally, none of Korra's friends took the appearance of Tarrlok calmly, causing the man to shoot Korra a rather clear 'I told you so' expression.

"Korra what the _FUCK_!?" Asami surprised everyone in the room with her verbal precision strike, "you said you weren't going to be long, much less go anywhere, much less than that, come back with _one of the men who traumatized you!_ "

"I didn't expect it to happen either," Korra shrugged, "but it felt like the right thing to do." Korra immediately launched into a summarization of everything Tarrlok had told her, barring his own backstory. She mentioned that Tarrlok had shared it, but left it up to him whether or not he was willing to share it—and he wasn't.

"I am not looking for your forgiveness or your approval," he warned the others, "I had resigned to accept my fate, but it seemed Avatar Korra had other plans. As such, I would ask that you defer any and all of your inquiries to her as to why I am here."

"What did you do to her?" Bolin blurted out. This sentiment was shared by Mako and Asami, both of whom also did not seem to trust this new development.

"I told her my story, and I suppose it moved her," Tarrlok answered, "Again; were there anywhere else I could safely be right now, I would be there."

"What is your story then?" Mako raised his eyebrow, also gaining the interest of Bolin and Asami.

"A long, twisted tale of a power-hungry fool who weaponized his sons not unlike the way the Red Lotus weaponized Avatar Korra," Tarrlok frowned, "I will say no more than that. There is only one person that deserved to hear that story, and she is standing directly to my left."

"I… I can't." Korra shook her head, "It's not my story to tell." Asami seemed cross, and while Mako and Bolin exchanged looks, neither of them seemed to want to question Korra's motives.

"Well then," Bolin shrugged, "make yourself at home I guess? I'd rather have you on our side than on our enemy's side."

Tarrlok simply nodded but didn't say anything. He stared down at the floor as he sat there, and remained that way until he saw Korra, Mako and Bolin's feet all shuffle this way or that as they went their own ways with little fanfare. He still felt a pair of eyes drilling into his skull, however; and when he looked up, there was Asami, still sitting across from him and glaring intently at him.

"I take it there's something on your mind, Miss Sato?" He raised an eyebrow almost nonchalantly, figuring that he had not seen the last of her—especially not with how strong her relationship to Korra had become.

"If Korra trusts you, then so will I—for the moment," she warned, "but know this: if you do anything to hurt her; to scare her; or otherwise try to break her down again, so help me I will make you wish you were back in Amon's hands begging for death."

"Of that I have no doubt," Tarrlok muttered, "Like I said earlier: Korra did not deserve anything that happened to her, and I regret each and every move I made against her. However, I cannot undo the past any more than she can, and so at this point my choices are few."

"How do you live with yourself knowing you tortured a teenage girl?" Asami kept her cool, but was clearly frustrated at Tarrlok's presence, particularly because of the damage it had done to Korra.

"I don't," Tarrlok gritted his teeth, "Like I said: I was ready and waiting for Korra to kill me—and even now I am both surprised and disappointed that she didn't."

"Avatar Korra's compassion is not something you should treat lightly," Asami warned, "Tell me, _councilman_ —have you ever killed a man before?"

"I may as well have," Tarrlok responded, "there are fates worse than death, Miss Sato. What I subjected your lover to is among those."

"And yet she chose to spare you," Asami all but cut him off, "and that's not something she would do to just anyone. She's killed people; and not just in self-defense."

"Then perhaps enlighten her to carry through on her threats," Tarrlok suggested.

"No." Asami snapped sharply in return, "If Korra went through with every threat she made, there would be a lot more people that wouldn't be alive right now—including myself, her parents, Councilman Tenzin, Chief BeiFong, and many others."

"And so how do you justify that type of madness?" Tarrlok stared right into Asami's eyes, gritting his teeth as she stared him back down in turn. Asami was the first to blink, however. "I've said my piece, and I'm not happy to admit that what I did has only helped break Korra's already fractured mind even further—but just because your lover is not fully sane does not justify that type of behaviour any more than my own past justified any of my actions."

"I don't justify it, but I _understand_ it!" Asami riposted, "Korra throws up defenses and turns hyperaggressive when she's afraid. That she threatened you upon first meeting you in the attic of the Air Temple is a sign that she was still afraid of you, however brief."

"Sato, what do you want from me?" Tarrlok growled, "I am powerless and all but a prisoner here; there is nothing I can do or say that can sway Korra any more."

"I think there is," Asami pointed her finger at him, "I think Korra sees something in you that she's trying to reach for, but that she doesn't know how to reach for. I think you can help her in some way and that she subconsciously realizes it—and that she wants to help you in return."

"Damn that woman and damn her stupid compassion!" Tarrlok barked, "If you will leave me be, I will discuss this with her at the next convenient time. However, I do not think that my brother is going to wait for Korra and I to figure out our differences before he makes a point."

"Then we will worry about that when the time comes," Asami rose to her feet, "but know this, Tarrlok: Korra spared you and rescued you, despite everything you did to her—and despite everything you could still do to her."

"No, child," Tarrlok rose to his feet as well. "Avatar Korra is untouchable, and do you know why? She is untouchable because you cannot hurt a woman who can wear her pain like the grandest of gold around her neck. The fact that she is still a functional individual at all after everything she's been subjected to is a miracle in and of itself—but you are not giving her enough credit if you think that I have any hold on her anymore. I think she realized that when she carried me off here despite my complaints and protests."

"Perhaps you are right," Asami pursed her lips for a moment, "There are many things about Korra that remain a mystery even to me; but out of respect for her, they are things that she will need to tell me when she is ready, rather than for me to try and peel away at her layers just to reach them. However: do not insinuate that you know her well!"

"If I knew her well, I would not be asking her why she spared me, or why she does half the things she does, young one." Tarrlok countered, "I am done with this discussion, but I will say this: you, Miss Sato, have stumbled across an extraordinary individual whose status as the Avatar has nothing to do with how incredible she is. Perhaps instead of closing off your own insecurities, you might try sharing them with her. If she can find good in a lowlife such as me, then fathom what she might find if you actually opened up to her the way you're always pressuring her to do in turn for you."

"How _dare_ —" Asami began, before trailing off. "How do you know so much about her?"

"I've studied Korra obsessively ever since the first time we met," Tarrlok explained, "I looked for her strengths; her weaknesses; chinks in her armour so I could twist the knife when the time was right. I am not proud of it, but I have made that abundantly clear."

Asami frowned, but did not say anything for the moment.

"Defeat my brother," he ordered, "and after all of this is over… open up to Avatar Korra. She can tell you more about yourself than you ever knew if you give her a chance. It is unreal how much love and concern she has for people."

He rose to his feet and turned away before Asami could formulate a response for this. It left her with a lot to think about, however; and wondered if this was one of Tarrlok's last-ditch attempts to get under her skin, or if he had a point about her doing the same thing that she often accused Korra of doing. That man was an enigma for sure, but at the same time, so was Korra. If—or rather, when—the Equalist crisis was finally resolved, Asami made a note to address this with Korra. For now, however, it would have to wait.


	84. Chapter 84: Endgame, Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _cue the endgame. The next three chapters cover most of the events from the final episode of the show, although there are a few loose ends that take a couple extra chapters to finally tie early as the 1st chapter I promised there would be no dues ex machina if/when Korra lost her bending, and without spoiling it, I'll just promise that this is still the case now, especially given that Korra already knows airbending, which means if she lost her bending, it too would get blocked._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR: ENDGAME, PART 1**

While Tarrlok and Asami had spoken about Korra, the Avatar herself had gone to be alone so she could meditate. She was nervous about facing Amon, and it had been a while since she had tried to contact any of her past lives.

Today she took a particularly formidable risk, deciding to try and contact one or more of her Interregnum past lives directly. She wasn't sure how to contact a particular one, but it was almost like the Interregnums were in a different part of her mind and spirit; almost as if the separation they faced was tangible.

This ended up arranging a meeting between her and Avatar Delun, the 2nd member of the Interregnum Cycle, who looked curious about being summoned by Korra.

"Still think you're not one of us, little one?" He cooed. Kuruk's description of the man matched both Korra's brief glimpse into his life as well as his tone now—he was a suave fellow, and even as a spirit he had a nice voice. Korra was impressed at the length of his hair more than anything, however. Tarrlok's hair may have gone to his mid-back, but Delun's hair was sleek, long and flowing. It hung down past his hips, although was combed back to reveal a fairly angular albeit masculine face. He was definitely not like any Air Nomad Korra had ever read about or heard about. Clearly it was a very different time.

"I want to know how you think I am 'one of you'," Korra demanded. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Why should you be?" Delun shrugged, "we are all just you in different lives, dear Korra. Some were more venerated than others, but with the 20 of us who were condemned, know this: none of us ever pled guilty for our actions. We accepted responsibility for them, but like you, we did not try and seek approval for them."

"Yeah, but didn't you guys basically either let the world go to ruin or try and manipulate and dominate it with an iron fist?" Korra pouted.

"Tell me this," Delun crossed his arms as he sat in front of Korra, "when a natural disaster hits; such as a whirlwind, a tsunami, an earthquake, or a wildfire… is it evil?"

"Well no," Korra shrugged, "It's just nature. I wouldn't call it a good thing either though; it's called a disaster for a reason."

"And so are we," Delun remarked, "all things considering, the Interregnum Avatar Cycle is a destructive series of natural disasters. The world will throw itself out of balance with or without your help, and so there comes a time when you simply need to choose your battles. Already you have left an impact on the world, and with Harmonic Convergence approaching, you will have a change to leave your mark on the world in a way it will never so forget."

"And what if I don't do anything?" Korra pouted again, "what if I don't want to leave a mark on the world like that?"

"Then you don't do anything," Delun simply shrugged, "But methinks that is not who you are. You want to make a change, and you want to make a change for good."

"That's what separates me from the rest of you," Korra's expression furrowed.

"Ah, but does it?" Delun disappeared with a wisp of smoke, only to be replaced by Lu-Xing, the Fire Nation Avatar before the devious Imalek.

"Realize this, Korra," he continued as if he were Delun, "while the world may have called us morally questionable, and even morally reprehensible at times… it was an age where the Avatar got things done. You are still a small child, and yet your list of accomplishments grows. Many of us, even among the Interregnums, look to your power and ability with admiration, and it is because of that power that you can and will shape the world."

"And what happens if I lose my bending?" Korra frowned, "WIth how much you all are watching over me or whatever, you better at least know what I'm facing."

"Oh ho," Lu-Xing laughed, "know this, Avatar Korra—Even if you were to lose your bending, there is always a way to get it back. A young Fire Nation Avatar named Sanaki was once stripped of her bending at an age not much older than you, and was forced to go through the cycle again, which she did in reverse order no less. It was thought that her bending was gone forever, but the Avatar Spirit was having none of that. She regained the ability to bend from tapping into her spiritual energy as well as that of her past lives, and mastered the elements anew. The best part about that Fire Nation tale… is that this little Avatar was completely blind."

"So… if I lose my bending, I should just come crying to my past lives to help get it back?" Korra pouted. She really didn't know what to make of these guys half the time, and as someone who liked to deal in straightforward facts and approaches, it drove her crazy. "I mean, I don't exactly have very much spiritual power all things considering."

"No crying necessary," Lu-Xing assured her, "You have far more power and even spiritual energy than you give yourself credit for, however, and that will come back to reward you in the future. After all, the Avatar Spirit will go to great lengths to preserve you, even if you are stripped of your bending. So short of doing something blatantly stupid, you will emerge from your fight victorious."

"Do you see the future or something?" Korra tilted her head again.

"No," Lu-Xing replied, "I see your power…" And with this, he disappeared just as cryptically as Delun had, except no one came to replace him. Korra shook her head and stood up. Was she really protected by her past lives, or were they just trying to ruse her into accepting that they consider her an Interregnum just as they were?

It was getting closer to the time to go however; and with Iroh, Kuvira, Lin, and Kwan making arrangements to move out, it was time to decide who was going where, and what everyone was going to be doing. Naturally, when Korra heard that Amon was holding a (slightly premature) victory rally at the old Probending Arena, she knew where she would be.

"I'm going with you," Mako declared to her surprise.

"You don't have to do that," Korra shook her head, "Amon's my problem and I've gotta be the one to stop him. The last thing you need is to get your bending stripped from you."

"I'm not expecting to destroy Amon or anything," Mako explained, "but like a certain someone once said: it feels like the right thing to do."

"If nothing else, I can get 'em in there without us getting caught," Kwan quipped, "I've got an Equalist truck for the very occasion. That way you two can mix in with the crowds instead of have to crawl through some air vent or zigzag down some back hallway or something. Word on the 'vine is that there's going to be a particularly potent demonstration that 'not even the Avatar would want to miss'."

"For fuck's sake, Kwan," Korra vented a little of her frustration towards Amon at the lavabender, "How do you learn about this kind of thing?"

"I don't know if you've realized it yet or not, Avatar," Kwan laughed, "but knowing things that I'm not supposed to know is basically what I do—which reminds me. There's going to be mecha-tanks at that rally, so actually you two might want to come with me so I can get you in." She pointed at Korra and Mako.

"And instead," she continued, "either Sato or one of you others can take the truck. I dunno if BeiFong or 'Vira drive though."

"I don't know how useful I'd be in a fight at this point," Lin confessed, "But I am more than willing to help in any way I can."

"This is going to be stupidly ironic coming from me Chief," Korra pointed out, "but I think after everything you've been through, you should rest and lay low. We'll handle this."

"That's rich as all get-out," Lin gave a hollow laugh, "but as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right. I don't like it, but the last thing any of you need is someone holding you back."

"Rest assured, Chief," Kuvira put a hand on Lin's shoulder, "I will ensure the job is done, just as I did when we rescued Korra from the Red Lotus."

"Oh, you had to bring that up," both Korra and Kwan spoke simultaneously, creating an unhealthy amount of awkward tension in a matter of seconds as the two of them exchanged looks. Kwan fidgeted uncomfortably, remembering her guilt by association, and Korra closed her eyes, breathing deep and trying to clear her mind to prevent the unwelcome memories from flooding back into her mind. It had been nearly 3 years, and yet Korra remembered them as vividly as she had the day they had happened.

"Then let's get moving," Iroh was the one to put it back on track. He, Bolin, Asami, and Kuvira went out and headed for Kwan's old truck, while Kwan took Mako and Korra with her to where she parked her mecha tank.

" _And what of Tarrlok…?"_ Korra thought to herself, although did not voice these concerns.

"Now don't ask where I got these," Kwan spoke up a moment later after showing Mako and Korra a pair of chi-blocker uniforms, "but put 'em on. If you want walls, I'm sure our little Avatar's more than capable enough of it."

Mako was glad that he asked for a wall because apparently Korra didn't, and neither did Kwan, based on the remarks they made. Korra commented on why Kwan was putting on makeup and doing her hair, but then their remarks quickly changed as Mako heard garments hitting the floor.

"You knew I had no shame, Kwan, but I did not expect that from you." Korra commented; both she and Nakkoa had seen Korra in her skivvies back on the first boat to Republic City, and so she didn't think the lavabender would make anything of it.

"What, never seen a woman before?" Kwan struck a stupid pose for only a second before changing effortlessly into a chi-blocker outfit and putting on the headgear. "Somehow, with you living with and dating Sato, I doubt that's actually true."

"Hey, what we have and haven't done is no one else's business," Korra riposted as Mako stepped between the now fully-dressed women. "That lotus tattoo on your back though…" Kwan had a massive red Lotus-patterned tattoo covering most of her back. The colour was not lost on her, and she was certain it was a Red Lotus marking.

"It's a lotus and it's red," Kwan retorted, "take a guess—or better yet, please don't."

"If I may put this back on track…" Mako commented. Kwan and Korra exchanged looks, but the rest of the preparation was done without incident.

"Now cram in," Kwan gestured to the central hatch of the tank, its original purpose lost even on Kwan apart from assuming that it was for storage of some sort, "it's gonna be a wild ride."

It was cramped, although only Mako found it awkward that he was in tight quarters with Korra. Kwan cleared security and had just let Mako and Korra out when she was halted.

"ISI-444…" one of the Equalists noted the serial number of the machine. "Who are you…"

"Sherazi Anazalrok, at your service…" Kwan removed her mask, revealing that her normally wild hair had been done up rather neatly and professionally, and that the makeup on her face gave her a more professional resemblance not unlike Nakkoa. Most noticeable of all though was that Kwan's normally heavy accent had disappeared, making Korra wonder if the suave, charming tone that she was using now was her real voice or if it was her facade. "I took care of the renegade lavabender—and got her machine. She may have escaped, but it'll be awhile before she gets her bending. Sadly, no news on the Chief of Police or where she's hidden."

"Remind me to talk to the boss about you then if that's true," the man gave her a firm slap on the shoulder as she put her helmet back on, "Good work, sister."

"Good work indeed…." Kwan hummed, still sounding more alluring than Korra had ever heard her sound. She nudged Mako and Korra, prompting them to head into the rally, where she quietly followed them without a word.

"You magnificent bastard, Kwan," Korra punched the lavabender's arm. "Is there anything you can't do these days?"

"If it involves vehicles, subterfuge, or earth… then yeah, I can probably do it. Anything else, and I'm probably toast. Now shut up and let's get somewhere viable."

They did exactly that, not realizing Kwan had dissolved somewhere into the crowds without them. It was another 15 minutes or so before Amon made his grand appearance, giving Mako and Korra time to move to one of the old referee balconies at a vantage point from the stage. It was only then that Amon rose from the center of the stage that people began cheering and hollering, including chanting his name. Korra was also fairly certain that she heard at least some people say "down with bending!" or even worse, "down with the Avatar!" She steeled her resolve and prepared to make her move while the time was right.

"Thank you everyone for joining us on this historic occasion!" Amon began as the crowds cheered louder, "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"Except that's a lie, Amon!" Korra shouted as she and Mako removed their masks, "Or should I call you… _Noatak_?"

Amon paused, and his lieutenant whispered something in his ear, his focus on Korra. Amon shook his head, and stepped forward.

"Everyone calm down." he told the anxious crowds, "We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let us hear what she has to say."

With a powerful burst of airbending, Korra launched herself cleanly over the balcony and all the way to Amon's stage where she got up dangerously close to him.

"This man is a liar and fraud," Korra pointed at Amon with contempt, "The spirits didn't give him the ability to take peoples' bending away; he uses bloodbending to do it! Amon is a waterbender with the same power as the crime lord Yakone—which makes sense, since he's Yakone's son!"

"An amusing tale," any of Amon's expressions were hidden behind his mask for the moment, "but I will show you the truth."

With this, he removed his mask and hood, revealing a rather nasty burn scar that actually made Korra put her hand to her chest.

"Still think I am lying now, Avatar?" Amon taunted, "Or were you so addled by your time with the _Red Lotus Terrorists_ that lying is second nature to you?"

"You and me," blue flames appeared on Korra's hands, "let's dance, right here, right now. Bending allowed this time, since you've got some pretty potent bloodbending behind that mask, Noatak! So what'll it be? Your lies or your life!?"

"So the little girl wishes to dance again?" Amon hummed with amusement, "Very well, child. I'll humour you and play your little game…"

He anticipated an attack from Korra, although had expected one of the flames on her hands to go streaking towards him. Instead however, he heard a dangerous crackle and flipped out of the way just in time to avoid getting his head blown into a million bloody flecks as a combustion beam shot out from Korra's forehead and blew out a large chunk of the wall behind him.

"Now, now, Avatar," Amon looked and sounded unfazed, "you best be careful what you try to demolish… you wouldn't want to hurt the last airbenders in existence now, would you?"

"What?!" Korra paused for a moment, but put her guard up in case it was a distraction.

"Oh, but you don't know?" Amon chuckled, "well then, let me show you…"

"No..." Korra gasped as she watched what—or rather who—Amon had just raised from under the stage. "No, they got away! I watched them get away! We saw them get away!"

And yet there, gagged and bound to four different pillars, were Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Tenzin.


	85. Chapter 85: Endgame, Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _The Finale continues. A few things go a bit differently than in the show, namely the way Korra fights back against Amon, as well as how successful he is with 'purifying certain individuals. Also, Kuvira joins Iroh, Bolin, and Asami, and that makes for an interesting show in this chapter and the next one._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE: ENDGAME, PART 2**

"Tonight," Amon announced, "I rid the world of airbending forever."

"I'd like to see you try!" Korra challenged, "You want them, you're going to have to go through me first or so help me I will obliterate you!"

"All the more reason I stand by my assertion that benders must be purified," Amon sighed as if bored by the Avatar's threats, "Very well, little one. I accept your challenge. The first move to make is yours."

Korra paused for a moment, and Amon looked on with amusement from behind his mask. There were several seconds of awkward silence where neither party did anything.

"I bet you thought I was going to come screaming at you in a wall of flames, didn't you?" Korra jeered after another few moments of neither of them moving.

"If you do not wish to fight, you are more than welcome to watch my demonstration," Amon threatened, gesturing towards the captured airbenders, "After all, this is entertainment that… _captures the whole family…_ you could say."

Amon moved as if to approach the airbenders, and immediately Korra squatted and swung her foot in an outward arc that sent a low wave of blue flame at Amon's feet. He flipped over it, but then zigzagged to avoid Korra's incoming barrage of air blasts as he tried to minimize the distance between himself and the Avatar, but Korra's fierce bending moves kept him at bay. She tried moving closer and closer towards Tenzin's family to put herself between them and Amon, but Amon was onto her tricks and retaliated with tricks of his own. He found that Korra hesitated any time he got too close to the airbender family, and so by sticking close to them, he knew that Korra would hold back her more devastating bending moves as to not accidentally catch one or more of them in the crossfire.

As such, with this realization it only took a few minutes for Amon to manipulate the circumstances in his favour. In a very subtle and very brief move, he bloodbent Korra for a split-second—just long enough to cause her to slip up, but not enough for the Equalist crowds in front of him to realize what he had done. In this brief moment, he seized Korra's neck with one hand, pulling her head back and placing his thumb on her forehead.

"KORRA!" Mako bellowed, but in a deft move, Amon had moved himself so that Tenzin and Korra were between him and Mako, as to avoid being on the receiving end of an attack.

Korra fell to the ground, weak and motionless, and in that moment of hesitation, a few bold Equalists jabbed at Mako to disable his bending. Fortunately for him, they stopped there, particularly after the Lieutenant commanded it, and Amon moved to gain his next prize.

"I told you I would destroy you, Avatar," he gloated before approaching Tenzin, "and now, I will remind you of the power I possess—and remain a man of my word as I cleanse this family of their… impurities.

"No…" Korra could only watch with a hopeless horror as Amon put his hands on Tenzin's forehead. She screamed as she heard him groan, and his children panicked. Meelo nearly went ballistic right then and there, and so Amon disrupted his order to subdue him next.

"To cleanse a child of impurity is to do them a favour they will thank you for once they are old enough to understand," Amon announced, now stepping towards Jinora. "And once I am finished here, they will be free to go, and can live the rest of their lives as you and I—as equals."

The words were appealing to the nonbender crowds, although whether or not Amon meant it or if he had more malevolent plans for them or not, remained to be seen.

Amon did not notice Korra's fists beginning to clench as she laid there listening to Jinora's helpless muffled scream. As Amon moved to Ikki, the youngster caused one final diversion by breathing hard enough through her nose to force her gag down, where she inhaled and then promptly exhaled a large burst of air in her own defense. It staggered Amon for only a second, and only because he had not expected it. He shifted his feet however and placed his hands on Ikki's forehead, where her breath grew weaker, much as Lightning Bolt Zolt's firebending had before it dissipated entirely. However, there was one more surprise waiting for him that caused the crowds to gasp a second too late.

Amon felt a heavy foot connect with the side of his face, knocking his focus off of Ikki and knocking him to the side as his mask fell off again. To his left stood a fuming Korra, who stomped towards him with a malevolent look of righteous fury plastered across her face. In that moment she seized him by the shoulders, and struck his forehead with her own with just enough force to block any sort of psychic bloodbending. How potent his bending with his hands was, however, remained to be seen.

"YOU…" she fumed, "You underestimated just how resilient I am… and more importantly, just how fucking _ripshit pissed off_ I am at you right now! You can take my bending, but you can't bloodbend my strength away unless you want to admit you're a liar and a fraud!"

The realization that her bending was permanently gone as far as she knew had not quite dawned on Korra yet, and instead, she was fuelled by adrenaline and a lust for revenge—and revenge she planned on getting before the night was over.

 _=The mountains above Republic City, around the same time…=_

While Korra's situation had ultimately gone from bad to worse, Kwan's lead had served the other group well enough that they followed the road up and into the mountains, only to eventually go off-road and far away from the city. Korra had entrusted Naga in their care, and she accompanied Bolin and Kuvira in the back of the truck while Asami drove and Iroh sat in the passenger seat.

" _So this is where Korra was all this time…"_ Asami mused to herself as she followed a vaguely-travelled path to nowhere. Passing a small turnoff, Asami continued up the road until they found their destination: a slightly weathered hangar and a large open patch of ground that had been converted into an airfield with runways and tarmacs.

"And here's our missing airfield," Iroh commented, before turning back and alerting Bolin and Kuvira of their arrival. "Bolin, once we get there I need you to tear up that airfield. Officer Kuvira, I know I have no place to give you orders…"

"But by all means, I will follow him as well," Kuvira completed his sentence, "I respect authority that proves effective, and despite your loss against the Equalists earlier, you have a great deal of merit under your belt. Worry not—you have my support, General."

"Aye, aye!" Bolin saluted before turning to Naga and Pabu (the latter of which was perched just behind the former's head). "So hey, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?"

Naga gave a disapproving growl and moved to follow him anyways.

"Hey now, what would Korra say if anything happened to you?" Bolin held up his hand, "stay—I'm sure you're smart enough to know if there's a problem."

There was definitely something to be said about the intelligence of Korra's trusted animal companion. Korra asserted to anyone who would listen that Naga had all but said "I told you so" to her on many occasions when one of her plans didn't quite pan out the way she had hoped. Naga whined, but conceded and slumped down as the four benders headed towards the base.

The border surrounding the perimeter had posts but no fence, which all of them found odd.

"Something's not right here," Kuvira stepped forward, analyzing the posts.

"Think bending them might disable whatever trap it is?" Asami suggested.

"That sounds as good an idea as any," Iroh nodded, "Kuvira?"

"The pleasure's mine," she licked her lips before metalbending one of the posts. This turned out to be a mistake, but also prevented them from walking haphazardly into a trap. Electricity surged from the post, and first connected with Kuvira's armour. She instinctively shed it with her bending, although this triggered two other nearby posts, which shocked Asami and Bolin, as well as Iroh before he could redirect the electricity.

"My… apologies…" Kuvira muttered, unsure if the others were even conscious, or what happened next because everything went dark.

Kuvira was unsure where she was or where the others were, but she had definitely been handled between the time she blacked out and the present. Her armour was gone, as were most of her clothes short of her breeches and tank top as if to ensure that she didn't have any extra metal on her. Like Korra, she was also bound with heavy chains on her wrists, which had to either be platinum or some other pure, heavy (and unbendable) metal, if such a thing existed.

"General?" She called out, "Ms. Sato? Bolin?" She was not sure where her accomplices had gone, or if anyone was in the area. It seemed she was alone for the moment, however, until she heard the sound of fast footsteps that she learned belonged to Naga.

"Ironic that you would come for me first," she hummed, and it seemed Naga knew exactly what to do, using brute force to smash the thick wooden confinements that kept Kuvira in place. The chains around her wrists were heavy, but that time spent on the Republic City police taught her 1001 ways to use metal cables, and so metal chains, even if they weren't bendable, couldn't be much different. At this point, however, it was time to find her friends.

While Iroh, Bolin, and Asami had only been bound with metal cords rather than heavy platinum chains, they were in a much better guarded area, and so even Kuvira had to go into stealth mode, which was made somewhat more difficult with Naga. Fortunately, Kuvira was cool and calculating, and would rather spend extra time making sure an operation went off without a hitch rather than barrel in as swift as possible and get busted.

This proved to work out in her favour; because at the moment, Hiroshi stood outside the cell, his eyes on his daughter.

"Asami," he got her attention, "I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry—but I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again."

"Are you insane!?" Asami snarled, "Mom would _hate_ you for what you've become!" There was a brief moment when Tarrlok's words went through her mind, and it was both telling and infuriating when she realized that Tarrlok—the man who had actively assaulted and traumatized Asami's lover—had been more repentant than her own father had.

"How dare you!" Hiroshi growled, "I am avenging her death! Meanwhile you go carousing around with one of the most destructive women in the world, and add insult to injury by accepting that she holds no ill will towards your mother's murderer!"

" _You leave Korra out of this!"_ Asami growled, "If you were even _half_ the person she was, then maybe we could be a family again, but instead YOU cling to your old grudges and refuse to move on. If a kid half your age who has had multiple near-death experiences before even turning 18 can come to terms with what happened, then why can't you?"

Hiroshi put his thumb and two fingers on his chin for a moment before sneering.

"Perhaps I should instruct Amon to murder the Avatar," he glared right into Asami's eyes, "just to watch your righteous fury as you pit yourself against him and every Equalist in Republic City to sate your lust for vengeance. Tell me—would you be so quick to forgive them if they took the love of _your_ life, Asami?"

Asami was granted a reprieve which was a double-edged sword. On one hand she was flustered and did not have a refute for Hiroshi's comeback, but on the other, the diversion was an Equalist informing her father that their airplanes were ready for takeoff.

"Good," Hiroshi gave a subtle smirk, "Annihilate the fleet."

Bolin and Iroh both gasped, much to Hiroshi's delight.

"That's right, General," he turned to Iroh, "I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding, and they won't live to see the hour."

Iroh glared daggers at Hiroshi, whose vindicated expression told them everything they needed to know about how he felt about this situation as he left the room and thus left Bolin, Iroh, and Asami in silence for a moment.

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" Iroh turned to Bolin.

"That's a negative sir," Bolin frowned, "if only Kuvira were here—she's a pro!"

Almost as if this was a cue of sorts, suddenly there was a very loud commotion from somewhere behind the door opposite the one Hiroshi had left from. It went on for several minutes, with the sounds of people getting slammed up against the walls being very noticeable, as well as the clinking of heavy metal chains. Their faces lit up when they heard a familiar-sounding growl, and only moments later, Naga smashed through the door and came barrelling into the room, stopping in front of the cell.

"Naga! Over here!" Bolin called out. Naga howled for a moment before rearing up and slamming her paws against the metal bars with enough force to break them.

"Who needs a metalbender when we've got Naga?" Bolin grinned, only for Kuvira to show up a few moments later, still dragging her heavy chains behind her wrists.

"I resent that statement, you know." she quipped, before clenching her fists, bending the metal cables off from around Iroh, Bolin, and Asami's wrists. "Now let's get out of here. I don't imagine the Equalists in there are too happy about what happened."

"What happened to you?" Asami raised her eyebrow, "where's your armour?"

"They're not about to lock up a metalbender with any kind of metal," Kuvira replied, "that's just elementary logic. Now come on; we've got an airfield to rip up."

"I'm going after those airplanes," Iroh commented as they zigzagged through the compound to make their way back outside.

"I'll tear up the runway," Bolin reassured the others that he was still up for their plan.

"I'll assist where I'm needed," Kuvira nodded, as she started deftly wrapping the recovered metal cables around the chains on her wrists, clearly devising a scheme with them.

For a moment after they found the exit, everyone looked around. There were planes starting to take off, and Bolin wasted no time grunting as he started to tear up the runways. Naga charged and kept several Equalists out of the way while Bolin worked, while Iroh launched himself into the sky in a similar fashion to how Korra often did. Kuvira tore a straight line after one of the other planes, and it became clear moments later why she had kept the metal cables. Her metalbending applied more kinetic force to the chains, and so despite them being unbendable, wrapping them in the bendable metal cords had effectively transformed them into the metal cables she had used as a police officer, only much heavier and more durable. She lassoed the tailwing of one of the planes before it took off with her trailing behind it. She used her momentum to kick herself back and forth before landing on the body of the craft and reaching the pilot moments later, commandeering control of the aircraft as she threw the man out.

Kuvira and Iroh weren't the only ones commandeering Equalist vehicles though. A wry smirk appeared on Asami's face as she noticed a pair of open mecha tanks, and scampered over to them before clambering into the cockpit and strapping herself in.

" _It can't be that hard if Kwan can do it so easily..."_ she glanced around at the various controls, and similar to Kwan, her knowledge of driving other vehicles came in handy to the point where operating this large machine was a cinch.

Soon she, Naga, and Bolin were wreaking havoc on anything that had not taken to the skies, while Iroh and Kuvira were dogfighting with the Equalist planes that had already taken off.

Kuvira had considerable luck despite this being the first time she had piloted anything of this sort. Her unorthodox movements made her a difficult target to pin down or disable, and so many of them moved their focus to Iroh, whose attempts at being more cunning and calculative had unintentionally made him an easier target. As such, when an exploding bola struck one of his propellers and promptly disabled it, he knew that he was in serious trouble.

* * *

 **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** _The way I see it, Amon's bending-removal isn't just an instant thing. Given that Lightning Bolt Zolt saw his own abilities gradually diminished before being finally removed, I assume that the chi paths are blocked gradually rather than all at once, which is why Ikki's bending was not fully removed. More on how that issue gets resolved in a future chapter though. Feedback about this or any other part(s) of the story is always welcomed though._  
 _Thanks for reading!_


	86. Chapter 86: Endgame, Part 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And here is the end of the 3-part finale! Similar to the finale of "Book 1: Power" there are a few extra wind-down chapters that kind of clear several things up, but for all intents and purposes, here's how Korra gives Amon the beatdown he's been asking for, and here's how her friends help thwart a great many of the Equalists and other efforts. The altercation between Hiroshi and Asami will have lasting consequences though, as we will see in a few future chapters. Also, Kuvira is one heck of a pilot and no one can tell me otherwise._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX: ENDGAME, PART 3**

Iroh was forced to bail from the plane, and while Kuvira shifted her plane into a dive to try and catch him, he launched himself up with firebending towards another plane, which he promptly hijacked and took control of. A moment later, his tail was hit and he spiralled from that plane towards the large statue of Aang, seizing the flag to stop from plunging into the water below. His plane hit the enormous Amon-mask that had been placed over the Aang statue's face, exploding and causing the mask to fall back off, leaving Aang's face unharmed.

"Whoo…" Iroh sighed with relief, "Thanks for watching out for me, Aang."

He was recovered a few moments later by one of the United Forces battleships, which in turn meant that they had arrived and had not been decimated the way Iroh's division had been. Kuvira meanwhile, remained an absolute menace in the skies, particularly after realizing that the airplanes were not made of platinum, and as such were bendable. She flew her own plane close to an Equalist plane before shifting her arms and clenching her fists. A few twisted wings and propellers later, and her target was downed without her even needing to do so much as touch it. This happened at least three more times, with the chain-clad metalbender smirking vindictively with each new notch on her belt. It wasn't long before many of the other pilots started avoiding her and staying out her range rather than trying to confront her.

While Bumi's fleet below had taken something of a beating, it was not debilitated and destroyed the way Iroh's was because this time they knew what to expect. They put their focus on the aerial raid above them, also watching out for which airplane was Kuvira's. Her erratic flight style and ruthless approach made her fairly easy to single out though, and thus her dogfight against the Equalists continued.

Meanwhile, Naga, Bolin and Asami were doing what they could to prevent any more Equalists from taking off. Bolin had been very effective in tearing up three of the five runways, and was halfway through tearing up the fourth one when three mecha tanks charged him. Before their cables could reach him, however, Naga intercepted them, using her strength to drag them to one side, toppling one into the other like dominos where they screeched to a halt just behind Bolin, who felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found himself face to face with the treads of one of the fallen tanks.

"Whoa!" his eyes widened, "thanks, Naga!"

Obviously Naga did not respond with any actual words, but barked and rushed towards the last intact runway as Bolin followed suit.

Asami meanwhile had gone in with the mecha tank and wreaked havoc on any and every machine she could reach, smashing things in such a manner that would have made Korra proud. She smiled briefly, both from the vindication of destroying her father's evil work, but also from thinking about Korra. Sure her girlfriend had some serious issues, but she knew that Korra was a good person at heart; and knew that she knew that as well.

Of course, her reign of destruction was inevitably short-lived, as Hiroshi arrived in the other formerly unoccupied mecha tank, his intent clear.

"Asami, what do you think you're doing!?" he called out, "you're aiding the very people who took your mother away—and not as indirectly as you like to think!"

"You don't feel love for mom anymore," Asami riposted, "you're too full of hatred."

"You _ungrateful, insolent child_!" Hiroshi growled as his mecha tank roared to life again, "you are so blinded from the truth by your obsession with the _Avatar_ that you don't even realize that she's going down the same path her predecessors did—the ones who were _struck. from. history."_

Hiroshi pronounced each word with a swing from the mecha tank's arms. Asami managed to block the strikes from doing significant damage, but she was now on the defensive as Hiroshi gained territory. Her knowledge of the Avatar's past was not as vast as she wished it was, but even she realized Hiroshi was talking about the Interregnum Cycle. Had that been what had corrupted his view of Korra so brutally?

"The Avatar did not create the hate embedded in you… _Mr. Sato_." Asami moved the tank's arms outward and spun the body around in rapid succession like a dervish to break Hiroshi's offensive maneuver. "She simply _revealed_ it!" Her choice of addressment towards her father was very deliberate—she did not want to admit any association with him at this point considering her fury towards him matched his towards her.

Hiroshi retreated for a moment before bringing the tank's arms up and opening the grappler claws. He yanked a lever, charging forward at considerable speed with the clear intent of ramming Asami. Asami responded by launching exploding bolas that would have accurately smashed through the glass of Hiroshi's faceplate, but the "anti-Avatar" shields that he had installed that had oft prevented Korra from combustion bending the cockpits saved face quite literally in this situation.

"I now see there is no chance to save you." he growled, firing an electrified claw in retaliation. However, Asami's timing was so perfect that when the metal panels swung into place they clenched the chain and snapped it, and the claw bounced harmlessly off the body just below the faceplate instead. She pivoted the arms and began shifting the panels up and down in what basically a karate-chopping motion, which kept Hiroshi from using any of the gadgets in his mecha tank's arms.

"Ironic that the measures against the Avatar are now measuring against you," She gave a vindictive retort as she forced her father onto the defensive.

"Such a shame that my greatest joy has become my greatest _regret_!" Hiroshi fumed before revving backwards, pivoting around in a full 360 and then charging Asami right as she let her guard down. One of the arms from his machine slammed into the faceplate of Asami's mecha, shattering it. "What did the Avatar have to do to you to twist you into the antithesis of everything you lived for?"

Asami was stunned from the smashed faceplate just long enough for Hiroshi to knock her mecha tank down and pin it as he approached her. It was clear that despite his harsh words that he was still hesitant in what he intended to do.

"Or perhaps Avatar Korra did not create your weakness…" he continued, winding back the arm of his mecha tank, his sights fixated on the cockpit where Asami was still reeling, shrapnel from the glass still embedded in her torso. "...perhaps she merely _exposed_ it."

"How goddamned fucking _DARE YOU_!" Asami hissed through gritted teeth and laboured breaths, "Do it! Do it and then try to look mother in the eyes... as you realize... how _consumed_ you are by this blind... irrational _hatred_... that YOU refuse to let go!"

Even as Asami watched the arm of her father's mecha tank that was aimed at her head start to crackle with electricity, she clutched the levers of her own machine as if in a last goodbye. If this was where it ended, she at least knew she would die with a clear conscience. It was clear, however, that there was no way she could remove herself from the cockpit in time.

Fortunately for her, it seemed her time to go was not now, because a massive slab of rock knocked the arm of Hiroshi's mecha tank off course and made the machine lose balance. Asami took advantage of the situation just long enough to prop her tank back up, and saw Bolin racing into the hangar atop Naga's back.

"Mr. Sato," he called out, flinging rocks at Hiroshi's mecha tank, "you are a horrible father!"

The rocks shook Hiroshi's mecha up enough to allow Asami's tank's arms to grip it and essentially perform what could only be described as a suplex in a mecha tank. It had enough force behind it that the faceplate of Hiroshi's mecha came off. Asami briefly hesitated, contemplating doing the same thing to him that he had nearly done to her, but instead she shot him a vile, contemptuous look. She would not sink to his level. In one last-ditch attempt, Hiroshi attempted to shoot the claw from the mecha tank's other arm, but Asami managed to block it before she hopped out, pulling out an electrified bola and taking aim.

"You really are a horrible father…" she sighed, before throwing it with such precision that it struck Hiroshi before he could flee too far, and electrocuted him into unconsciousness.

She turned to Bolin and approached him and Naga.

"It's time for us to go," she told them flatly. "I'm sure Iroh and Kuvira can manage themselves."

"Aye, aye!" Bolin gave her a salute nonetheless, not wanting to argue it. The runways were torn up, the remaining airplanes and mecha tanks were in ruins, and there was nothing of note worth salvaging from this place. At this point it was time to get out of there.

 _=Probending Arena/Equalist Rally Center, around the same time…=_

Korra might have had her bending blocked, but so fast was she with her fists and feet that Amon was put on the defensive.

"Sooner or later…" she had that off-key hungry tone in her voice that she had had when she had fought off Tarrlok's police force in defense of her friends, "you'll have to give… when are you going to bloodbend me, hmm?"

While Amon was on the defensive, he wasn't necessarily taking a beating from Korra. He stepped backwards and blocked her moves, almost as if he was trying to lead her away from the awestruck crowds, many of which were not sure who to believe anymore. Fortunately, none of them tried to intervene, which worked more in Korra's favour than Amon's considering Korra was much more averse to harming innocents than Amon would be, despite his facade.

"MAKO," Korra called out, "Get them to safety!" It went without saying who she was talking about, and since Mako still had his bending and Amon was too focused on Korra, he was able to disperse most of the other Equalists with no trouble as he moved to help evacuate Tenzin and his family, all of whom had been severely weakened by the loss of their bending. Whether this was Korra's attempt to enter the Avatar State despite her chi being permanently blocked or if it was just a powerful surge of her brute strength was unclear, but the pressure she put on Amon caused him to flee. His lieutenant ran after him, as did Korra. The former did not attack the latter just yet, however, because there were suddenly doubts in his mind, as well as a chance that the Avatar was telling the truth.

Korra's force proved overwhelming enough that Amon actually did resort to bloodbending at this moment, forcing Korra against a wall, where she was briefly stunned. As she crumpled a moment later, Amon came face to face with his lieutenant, who had seen everything.

"Amon!" he roared, ripping off his own mask, "Everything the Avatar said was true, wasn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her! YOU TRAITOR! I dedicated my LIFE to you!"

He whipped out his kali sticks and charged Amon, who turned to him.

"You've served me well, Lieutenant," he sighed, before a flick of his arm flung the angered man into a pile of crates with enough force to shatter them. However, his mistake in this regard was removing his focus from Korra, who resumed her ruthless onslaught through the hall.

"Oh no you DON'T!" she gritted her teeth, mustering sheer willpower to prevent herself from succumbing to Amon's control. She lunged forward feet first, slamming into Amon with enough force to knock him out of a window at the end of the hall. He spiralled through the air as Korra clung to the shattered window frame with a single hand. Amon plunged below the waves, much to the shock of the crowds below.

"Oy!" Korra heard a familiar voice, and out of the corner of her eye realized it was Dennis. If she had had her bending still, she would have likely airbent him just for spite, but it was not to be. "Oy did you see that!? The Avatar just chucked the glorious Amon out the window like a ragdoll! Ay now, that bending tyrant!"

"Evil Avatar!" some of the other citizens chanted.

However, even when unmasked, Noatak was still sinking beneath the waves, and since the water had washed away his scar, he knew his jig was up. Not wanting to succumb to the watery depths in what would easily be the most ironic and pathetic way for a master waterbender to die, Noatak erupted from the bay in a towering waterspout.

"He's waterbending!" someone in the crowds gasped. "The Avatar was telling the truth!" Other whispers and exclamations echoed through the crowds, including pointing out that Amon's scar was fake, or that he was in fact a bender, and thus a liar and a fraud.

Of course, as Noatak made his escape, there was another sign of commotion. The Equalists out front had not gotten the memo about Amon, and it seemed that one of their mecha tanks had gone renegade again based on the loud clanging and banging that was going on and growing louder by the second.

Sure enough, crowds of panicked people cleared the area as a mecha tank came whizzing into the scene, spinning around to fire an electrified claw right into the circuitry of what appeared to be the last Equalist mecha tank, promptly disabling it. No one dared get in the way of the renegade tank, and so its path was clear and wide open.

"Oy, Korra," it was Kwan. "Get down here!"

She shot one of the claws from the mecha tank at Korra's window, where she used her free hand to remove the wrap from around her neck, sliding down the cable like a zipline until she was on top of the mecha tank. Most of the Equalist soldiers had been subdued, and the rest of the nonbending citizens just stood out of the way.

"Why am I not surprised that this shit was you," Korra mumbled.

"Where's Mako?" Kwan asked as Korra perched herself atop the mecha tank as they zoomed away, "Is he alright?"

"He was helping get Tenzin's family to safety," Korra sighed, "there's… a lot to talk about."

"Oh that sounds just _wonderful_ …" Kwan groaned, her sarcasm apparent, "Let's go then."

Their first stop was the Underground, where a lone firebender was waiting for them.

"Kuro?" Kwan and Korra both recognized the fellow. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well…" he scratched the back of his head, the smug expression on his face hinting at some kind of accomplishment, "that Chief of Police woman figured we had enough bodies to take back Air Temple Island—so we did. I just came back to make sure I could break the news to one of you. I think that's where most of your friends are… except Hasook anyways. He and his family are still down here somewhere. I think that skulky councilman's still around too… or maybe he left with the others? I'm not sure. I might drop by with him though and say hi to you guys at the Air Temple—depends on what's all going down."

"Looks like we've got a boat to catch then," Kwan turned to Korra, "hang in there, kid—we're almost done with all this noise—and you took down Amon."

"I know…" Korra sighed as she climbed into the storage compartment of the mecha tank again and closed herself inside. _"Then why do I feel like I've lost so much more than I gained?"_


	87. Chapter 87: Truest Friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Just like there was no deus ex machina to magically learn airbending, there's no Aang to magically show up just because Korra's feeling sad. The gist of her past lives being the key to helping restore her bending is still a thing (as the Interregnums hinted a few chapters ago), but Korra's gotta do a bit of work for it. This chapter shows just how she goes about doing that—as well as showing the strength of the bonds between Team Avatar._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-SEVEN: TRUEST FRIENDS**

There were a great many stories that had to be exchanged the next morning between the different people and parties. Bolin and Asami explained their altercation with Hiroshi, while Iroh recounted his rendezvous with the United Forces Second Division. Kuvira wore a smirk the entire time she recounted her dogfights with the Equalists, but despite her confidence, her story was actually fairly curt and humble. Kwan recounted a rather hilarious story about how she fought off the Equalist armies from the probending arena using improvised bludgeons and mechanical sabotage. As wild as it sounded, a similar story was in the newspaper that day, which indicated that her wild claims were actually true.

Korra was the first one to bear the bad news as she revealed that Amon had stripped her of her bending. Mako only made things worse when he recounted that Tenzin's family had also all been stripped of their bending. The only one that had any semblance of airbending remaining in them was Ikki, although even her airbending was severely inhibited due to the damage Amon had done, even if he had not managed to fully remove it before Korra had interrupted described it as "trying to breathe through a straw." at one point.

"Being the last airbender isn't fun at all," Ikki sighed, and the sullen look on her face as well as every member of her family only drove the point home even further, and Korra looked that much guiltier for 'allowing it to happen' (even if it was not her fault).

"Add that to Amon getting away," Lin frowned, "and I'd say this was a loss, all things considering. The Avatar, the airbenders, my police force… gone."

"I'm not staying here," Korra turned definitively towards the others. "This is goodbye."

Before anyone could so much as react, Korra took a dive off the nearest cliff into the water, disappearing beneath the waves. Even without her bending, she was still a fast and powerful swimmer, and right now, she wanted to be as far away from everyone as she could.

Korra knew that she couldn't swim to the Western Air Temple from Republic City, but she knew she had to get there by any means necessary. It was the only other place in the world besides Sato Estate that Korra had ever truly felt safe, and even if Hiroshi was gone, she didn't want to go back there this soon—not when there were so many fresh, painful memories for her, and even for Asami. While she accepted Asami's account, Korra knew that Asami was withholding details of the incident due to the way she had told the story—a knowledge she had picked up about her lover over the years of them being together.

"There is… little option for us here," Tenzin frowned, "I will take my children to see my mother in the Southern Water Tribe. I would have liked to take Korra with me, but she is out of our reach."

"You just give up like that?" Lin scoffed, pointing out in the distance where a small head poked out of the water before disappearing below the waves again, "she's right there! You've got boats, and you could pluck her right out of the water again if you wanted."

"That's the thing," Tenzin refuted, "I don't wish to stop her. After everything that's happened, I can understand her desire to be alone, and a foul-tempered Korra is the last thing any of us need to create right now; much less try and deal with."

"...An accurate assertion," Lin frowned, "damn… Amon must've done a number on her."

"I know where she's going though," Asami stood staring out into the bay with her hands crossed behind her back. "I guarantee it."

"Where," Mako and Bolin piped up as they, Lin and Tenzin all looked curiously at her.

"Western Air Temple," Asami and Kwan replied simultaneously. "She's had a weird fascination with that place for years now—wait, how did you know that, Kwan?"

"Barring that knowing things I'm not supposed to know is still what I do," the lavabender riposted, "she's talked about it a few times before. Sato probably knows more about it than me though."

"She's talked very highly about it lately," Asami turned to the others, "And ever since this whole Equalist mess started bogging her down with stress, she's talked about just running away there. I think getting her bending stripped was her breaking point. In fact, if I know Korra as well as I hope I do, I guarantee that's what happened. I need to go after her."

"I trust your judgment, Asami," Tenzin sighed, "Still and all, I will take Lin and my family to the south pole. I'm sure you will know how to contact me."

"I'll stick around to see how this shit gets cleaned up," Kwan grunted.

"I suppose I will assist in this endeavour," Kuvira added, "Ironic who I'll be working with."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Kwan elbowed the metalbender.

"We're going with Asami," Bolin declared, and Mako stood by his brother in agreement.

"I was hoping you'd suggest it," Asami smiled, "Korra might love me like crazy, but she talks very highly of you both. And you both can offer her things that I can't. It works out."

"I know what you mean," Mako nodded, "and despite the rocky start she and I had, I'm glad I met her. She's a good kid, and suffers way more than she deserves to."

"Ain't that the truth," Bolin sighed in agreement.

"Well then," Kwan shoved her hands into her coat pockets. "That was remarkably easy."

Asami raided her father's old workshop, finding a small dirigible that appeared to be a prototype for smaller passenger aircraft or something along those lines. It was with this machine that she, Mako, and Bolin made their way to the Western Air Temple, in the hopes of finding Korra there. None of them could think of where else the Avatar would run off to.

Asami knew better than to leave Naga behind, and it seemed the Polar Bear-Dog could track Korra's location from anywhere, to the point where even she seemed confident that this mysterious upside-down temple complex would be where Korra was. True to this intuition, evidence of Korra's presence was found in the form of a small bag of gear and a great deal of rope, even if Korra herself was nowhere to be found.

"How did she navigate this place without her bending!?" Bolin was in awe of the many pagodas, not all of which were even accessible to him, an earthbender.

"I want to know what draws her to this place," Asami whispered, not necessarily to the brothers, but loud enough for them to hear her, "In the last three years she's been here 48 times, and I want to know what she finds so compelling about an abandoned temple."

With no one to explain the different parts of the temple to them, it took the trio several hours of wandering around before they spotted Korra far below them, on a platform with a large door leading right into the cliffside—the Avatar Chamber. However, without airbending, Korra was unable to open the massive door, and so she was in a heap on the floor just outside the door. It was unclear if she was asleep, unconscious, or simply despaired. It was also unclear how she had reached that platform in the first place.

"Korra?" Bolin called out, his voice carrying the best of the three, "Hey Korra, are you alright?"

"Take a guess, bro," Mako elbowed him, "she lost her bending, remember?"

"Right, right—sorry," Bolin stammered, "but you know what I meant."

Korra did not move or respond though. The brothers exchanged looks while Asami stroked her chin in contemplation before glancing at the wall.

"Bolin," she turned to the earthbender, "think you could get us down there?"

"Sure," He glanced at the nearby cliff face before bending a large jagged platform out which would allow them to descend to where Korra was sulking. The three of them (as well as Naga) boarded this outcropping, which Bolin promptly moved down the side of the cliff wall until they were nearly level with the large platform where Korra was.

She appeared to be either asleep or unconscious. She was laying on her left side, and the knuckles of her right hand were bleeding which made her already scarred hand look even worse for wear. Asami noticed a fist-sized crack in the wall near the massive Air Nomad emblem that served as the lock on the chamber Korra had clearly tried to enter, which was both disheartening due to Korra's inability to enter a place she had talked so fondly of; and also terrifying as a testament to just how much brute strength the Avatar had even without her bending.

"Korra?" she was naturally the first one to try and get Korra's attention, and did so this time by gently putting her hand on Korra's exposed shoulder.

"Leave," she murmured, proving she wasn't actually asleep or unconscious, "you never should have wasted your time coming here."

"Korra, don't do this again," Asami tried coaxing Korra to move but it seemed the Avatar stubbornly refused to budge an inch. "Don't keep this bottled in; don't cut yourself off and don't push everyone away from you like this. Nothing good ever comes from it!"

"She's right," Mako pointed out, "Korra, we came all the way out here to find you because we care about you. We didn't become friends with you just because you were the Avatar, or because you whooped our butts at Probending and taught us your tricks. It wasn't even because you were good-looking. Even after everything that's happened to you, we're your friends because you're a good person and an even better friend to us. If anything, we don't deserve you—not the other way around."

"And hey," Bolin chipped in, "even without your bending, we're still your Team Avatar, and we've got your back, Korra. Maybe I'm just a dumb optimist, but I think we can find a way to fix it. But even if we can't… as terrible as that'd be… we're still your friends. Always and forever."

Korra grunted and slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, her eyes still watery.

"Damn it all." a weak smile appeared on her visage as she said this, betraying a sense of vulnerability and genuine appreciation for what her friends had done for her. "Seriously… what did I do to deserve people like you in my life?"

Her smile was short-lived, however. "But for real—it's not okay. Before my confrontation with Amon I spoke with some of my past lives. They said they had my back in this, and some of them even told me stories about Avatars who had their bending stripped and had to re-learn the elements. I need to get in there…" she gestured towards the large wall in front of her, "I can feel them calling out to me, but with my chi blocked and my bending gone, I'm all out of sorts, and there's no way for me to open that door anymore anyways! I'm so close and yet… nothing! I'd have asked Tenzin to come with me, but he and his family…"

Korra trailed off, burying her face in her hands in visible despair as she remembered what had happened to them too.

"Well, it's rock, right?" Bolin glanced at the cliff. "How hard could it be?"

"The Avatar statues inside are indestructible too," Korra warned, "I tried blowing the head off of mine and that didn't even nick it. I think the walls are the same way."

"It can't hurt to try though, right?" Bolin pointed out, to which Korra could not argue. "And wait, you have a statue in there?"

"That's not natural material," Korra pouted sadly, "whatever spirits make them, made them unbendable. But I guess being the Avatar means you get a cool statue. I just wish I could get in there and talk to them properly… I can't focus enough without that nexus."

"Well, that's what Bolin's here for!" Bolin grinned, rolling up his sleeves. However, despite his efforts to force the door open, none of the stone moved. Much like Korra's combustion beam against her own Avatar Statue, not even Mako's lightning had any effect on the door. Even the crack that Korra's fist had produced in frustration prior to her friends' arrival had been off to the side, rather than on the door.

"I told you it was no good," Korra sulked. "Still… uh, thanks for trying I guess." Korra got up and walked off, only for Naga to follow her. Asami glanced from the door to the brothers, and then back towards where their airship was parked.

"Are you seriously thinking…" Mako looked at Asami with a raised eyebrow. Asami did not reply, but nodded, and smirked.

Korra did not see her friends for the remainder of the evening as she distanced herself from everyone but Naga; and to her slight surprise, they did not come looking for her. That did not bother her as much as it might have seemed, but she still felt just as lost and hopeless that evening as she had earlier that day as she realized that her bending was gone and that so far there was no way to get it back. She screamed at the heavens, cursing the names of several of her past lives, particularly those that promised her that there were ways to restore her bending. Mako, Bolin, and Asami heard some of these screams, and while it pained Asami in particular, all three of them used it as motivation to work even harder on finding a way to help Korra.

The next morning, Korra woke up to Bolin shaking her gently.

"Murrgrghh…" Korra smacked her lips, moaning and growling. "Morning… evil."

"I promise this is worth it, Korra." Bolin's voice sounded exhausted as well, and the grey patches under his eyes were an indicator that he had definitely not slept very much last night—if at all, "come on; get up and follow me."

"I'm not the Avatar anymore," Korra mumbled, pulling herself to her feet, "you guys really don't need to be doing me any more favours, 'Team Avatar' or not."

"Sorry, not sorry, Korra; this was important," he took her scarred hand and almost dragged her along, "and I promise you'll like it. Be glad it's me and not Mako otherwise you'd get a lecture about how we're still your friends and such. I lack that charisma right now."

Having nothing to lose, and not realizing that Naga was gone as well, Korra followed Bolin as he earthbent a slab of rock on the cliff side to help them get back down to the platform where the door to the Avatar Chamber was. Waiting to greet them were Naga and Mako, the latter of whom approached Korra.

"Close your eyes," he gestured as Bolin put his hand over Korra's eyes just to be sure. Korra flailed her arms and tried to shake him off in a moment of shock, but he used his free arm to hold her waist, to her slight irritation.

"My birthday's not for another three weeks if that's what this is about," she complained, "why are we coming back here again?"

"That's… good to know actually," Bolin chuckled, "but like I said, Korra—I promise you'll love this! We spent all night trying to do this for you."

"Fine, fine, let's see what you…" Korra began, but froze as Bolin took his hand off her eyes and let her go. In front of her, the massive door to the Avatar Chamber had been opened, and there, leaning against the door with a slightly slouched posture, with disheveled hair and slightly disheveled clothing and an exhausted smile on her face, stood Asami. Korra approached her with an almost reverence and awe as she processed what exactly had happened here.

"If you were ever wondering how worth it you are to me—to us, Korra," Asami smiled, now close enough for Korra to notice the thick black circles around her eyes that betrayed an exhausting sleepless night, "I hope this can answer that question for you."

"How…" Korra stammered in little more than a whisper, "how did you do it…?"

"It took all night to figure out how the lock worked and how to trick it," Asami smiled, "but it was worth it. You needed to get in there, and so Mako, Bolin, and I worked on a way to get you in there. I hope you realize now how important you are to us, Korra."

Korra did not respond, but pulled Asami, Mako, and Bolin into a huge embrace, not even attempting to hide her tears as she held them close to her.

"Even… even if this doesn't… do anything," Korra whispered through sobs, "I… love you guys… so much. Th-thank you… for everything."

It was not like her to be crying like this (or so she told herself), but this moment of clear and shameless self-sacrifice on her friends' part: coming all the way out to the remote temple complex and then spending an entire evening trying to open a door just for Korra to have a better chance at contacting her past lives—these selfless acts finally helped hit home with Korra just how much her friends cared about her.

"Hey," Mako reached up to ruffle Korra's hair, "now you know how we feel when you go out and shamelessly put your life on the line for us."

"We love you, Korra," Asami smiled, "in slightly different ways, but for everything you've ever done for us, we're happy to repay that favour. It's like Bolin said: we're still your team Avatar."

"Even if… y'know—this doesn't work or anything; even if you're a plain ol' nonbender…" Bolin hummed, "we're still here for ya—not just as your Team Avatar… but as your best friends. I said it last night and I meant it last night. We meant it."

It was several minutes before Korra released any of them from her grip as she was overwhelmed with emotions that she was so used to concealing. Despite the deadweighted feeling she still held from being stripped of her bending, there was a part of her that mustered the will to carry on; the drive to support and be supported by her best friends, and the reassurance of knowing that there were people in the world that not only cared for her as much as she cared for them, but that cared for her as Korra—rather than merely as Avatar Korra. While some people might have thought the notion was trivial, to Korra, being referred to as a living person rather than a faceless entity meant the world to her—and it showed.


	88. Chapter 88: Revitalization

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now here's how Korra actually gets her bending back. The notion that Katara, the world's greatest healer, couldn't undo damage done by another waterbending move, never really sat too well with me. But rather than just have that be a copout, I still found a way to tie Korra's past lives into this, including Aang—but like with her method of beating Amon, she doesn't just get off on easy street. No, that would be far too effortless._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT: REVITALIZATION**

After Korra let her friends out of her embrace, she turned to them and glanced into the chamber.

"I dunno if you guys want to follow me in or not, since there's nothing there apart from a bunch of Avatar Statues… but if you want to, you can."

"I do wanna see yours…" Bolin stretched, "but I think I'll do that after a bit of a nap."

"I'd be inclined to agree," Mako confessed, "but we were up all night trying to open the stupid thing—not to say it wasn't worth it, since it was; just that you might have noticed we're all on the verge of falling over, pretty much."

"Asami?" Korra turned, prompting the brothers to do the same to look behind them. Asami did not reply, but with the way she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, she looked like she might have been flat-out ignoring them. However, a quick glance at her demeanour betrayed that she had actually legitimately fallen asleep on her feet. Bolin and Korra both giggled before the former nudged the latter.

"We'll make sure nothing comes in after you," he promised, "you do your thing—and remember: we've got your back, Korra."

"Thanks guys," Korra smiled at Bolin and then at Mako. "Seriously—thank you so much. I know opening a door in some ancient temple might seem meaningless, but it means a lot to me; it's… it's just difficult to explain."

"I know throwing a wad of cash at someone when you've got millions more might have seemed like nothing to you, Korra," Mako smiled at her, "but it meant a lot to Bo and I. Sometimes, a little favour for a good friend can go a long way—I hope you understand that."

"Well, when we get back and clear all this shit up you're both getting some more," Korra grinned, "and tell Asami I said thanks too when she wakes up."

"Will…" This time Mako was interrupted with a yawn, "...will do. Take care, Korra."

She closed the massive door behind her. Unlike with entering the chamber, leaving it was just a matter of pushing the door. Korra didn't understand the lock, but figured it was of the same supernatural construct that the Avatar statues were. She knelt down in front of her own statue, undoing her hair and removing her boots as if to loosen herself up a little.

"Alright, well I'm here." she called out to no one in particular. "Where are the Interregnums now?"

This was met with silence, and Korra wasn't sure what she had done wrong. Her focus was still out of balance from all the recent traumatizing events she had experienced, both personally and those that she had watched her closest friends suffer.

And then right as she was about to give up, she reached the right state of meditative calm to call one of her past lives to her. She expected Zeruda out of irony; or maybe Aang since she was his immediate successor—but instead, she was met by Avatar Zakura, the final character in the infamous Interregnum Cycle.

"So were you in on this whole shindig about the Interregnum Avatars having my back or whatever?" She pouted, "Because I lost my bending and it's really…" she sighed, "It's really disheartening and I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

" _And yet you came to the right place,"_ Zakura smiled, _"you heeded our call, and while none of us can just magically restore your bending, know that we can and wish to help."_

"Well, what can you do?" Korra asked, "I mean, if there's a way for me to get my bending back I'll do anything. If I have to relearn everything all over again like Avatar Sanaki then I will—but I just can't abide not doing anything and hoping for it to return on its own or through dumb luck."

" _I hardly pictured you the type,"_ Zakura chortled, _"No, close your eyes, Korra. Relax, and let your mind clear itself of everything that ails it. Cleanse your mind, Avatar Korra…"_

" _Cleanse your mind, Avatar Korra_ …" Korra heard this statement 21 different times altogether, with each voice sounding different than the last. She saw visions of Shigeru, Zakura, Lakha, and the rest of the Interregnum Cycle in reverse order, all the way back to Delun and Kozue. After they had all said their parts, Zakura returned again.

" _Let it not be said that the Interregnum Avatars don't have your back, little one,"_ Zakura assured her, touching her hand to Korra's forehead in a similar way to how Aang or Amon had removed someone's bending. _"And while your efforts did not go unnoticed, there comes a time when you simply need to rest."_

"I can't rest!" Korra gawked, "I can't just do nothing and hope my bending comes back!"

" _And yet that is what your body needs at this point,"_ Zakura advised, _"Take a break from the hustle and bustle of Republic City and return to your roots."_

"What good will that do?" Korra tilted her head, "The White Lotus will probably just use it as another excuse to lock me up again."

" _Sometimes, the touch of a masterful healer can do wonders for you, Avatar Korra,"_ Zakura explained, _"I spent over a month in the home of a Southern healer who helped me on my long road to recovery after I was poisoned and nearly slain. Did you not end up in the care of a healer after your own life was jeopardized, years ago?"_

"You think Fukui could help me?" Korra tilted her head, "Is she even here? Wait, how do you even know about her? This is all thousands of years after you!"

" _We can see through your eyes, Korra. When you invoke the Avatar State, you are calling upon the Avatar Spirit as well as your past lives. I'm sure you know the rest. Heed our council, little one. We have done what we can to help cleanse your mind, but for you to fully heal, you must take the final steps yourself."_

And with that, Zakura's spirit dissipated, leaving Korra alone in the quiet chamber. To her surprise, when she stepped out, she found Fukui standing amidst her friends, whispering things to Naga as she rubbed the polar bear-dog's head. Mako and Bolin were seated against one of the stone columns, while Asami was still on her feet against the wall. All three of them were still soundly asleep, their exhaustion from the efforts to pry open the door apparent on their creased visages. Fukui looked up at seeing Korra, and gave pause.

"Avatar Korra,' she put a hand to her chest, "Did you manage to recover your bending then?"

"How did you know I was trying to recover my bending?" Korra gave a curious pout, "and where did you come from?"

"I've been here," the healer replied, "If I am not tending the temple itself, I am usually out hunting or foraging atop these cliffs. I did not, however, see a reason to disrupt the meeting between you and your friends where it was not my place."

"Well," Korra looked her over, "I need a healer. Do you think you could help?"

"While I would be happy to help, I do not think I possess the strength of the Mezhiak Healers," Fukui admitted, "But Master Katara does—and if anyone can help you, it's her."

"You know Katara?" It was rare for Korra to meet someone else from the Southern Water Tribe. Most waterbenders she had run into had either lived their lives in Republic City or were from the North. "And what's a Mezhiak Healer?"

"Avatar Serenez was a Mezhiak Healer, and that potent ability has run through her blood for centuries," Fukui replied, "And while I myself am a distant descendant of that woman, I still have much to learn. Whether or not Master Katara is also descended from them, I know not—but with her skill, she might as well be."

Korra thought about this for a moment, and wasn't sure how she felt about the idea that Katara might be descended from an Interregnum Avatar. It was one thing to be descended from an Avatar in general—Tenzin was the son of Avatar Aang; and Kwan, through her grandmother Azula and great-grandmother Ursa, was descended from Avatar Roku. But the Interregnums were a different lot entirely. Korra was mixed about them because she was still not sure if they were heroes or villains. She would have to meditate on this later.

"So what do you think I should do?" Korra asked her, "I know you're not a teacher or mentor or anything, but I owe you my life, which means I believe in your judgment."

"If you want my opinion," Fukui massaged Korra's shoulders to try and ease some of the stiff tension she had there, "I would advise seeking out Master Katara. Perhaps her healing powers are potent enough to finish the job your past lives started."

And thus, this was where Korra went. She rested a bit out of respect for her friends who were still burned out from the whole all-night operation they had performed on the door, but after they woke up and Korra shared her idea, it was met with enthusiasm and support.

"And hey," she scratched her head, trying to find silver lining to keep her mind off of the fact that she was still devoid of her bending, "maybe I can introduce you to my parents."

Korra mentally cringed as she remembered the horribly awkward first meeting she had had with her parents in Asami's presence. It had been years, and so much had happened since then, but she wondered what her parents still thought of her. She was terrible at correspondence; and wasn't even sure if Tenzin had shared anything that happened to her with her parents. She was about to find out, however.

 _=Southern Water Tribe, a day and a half later…=_

Tenzin's family was also down in the Southern Water Tribe by the time Korra's friends arrived there, as were Lin and Kwan, with the latter having helped the former get there.

"Korra," the lavabender opened her arms, "Glad to see you here; did you get your bending back?"

"I didn't," Korra sighed, "but I think I know what I need to do in order to get it back."

"Well let's hear it," Lin demanded, "I don't mean to sound bitchy, but I'm sure you know by now about that hollow, lifeless existence that comes in the wake of getting it stripped is like."

"You're telling me," Korra shook her head, "but no—I need to find Katara."

"That's what I suggested, but Kwan seems rather against it." Lin pointed out.

"Katara's fine," Kwan frowned, "It's Senna that I'm worried about, and I guarantee that she's going to be there, especially now that Korra's here."

"Story time?" Bolin exchanged looks with Mako and Korra and subsequently with Kwan.

"She and I may have tried to kill each other before," Kwan sighed, shoving her hands into her coat pockets, "twice now, actually. Once during that fight where she and a few others busted up the Red Lotus; and another time in Si Wong—Operation Desert Storm. Red Lotus lost a bunch of strong folks that day, and your mom killed at least half a dozen people with just a hunting knife and a broken whiskey bottle. You would think it'd be easy to floor a waterbender in the desert—if you went against Senna, you'd be wrong."

"Well, she's my mom," Korra asserted, "I'll try and smooth things over with her, but first I need to see Katara." She seemed surprised at this revelation, but put it in the back of her mind for now. The notion that her mother killed a dozen insurgents with just a hunting knife and a whiskey bottle did intrigue her though. Was this another one of Kawn's tall tales, or was there truth to it?

"That's a good idea," Kwan nodded, "Glad to see you're not quite as dumb as you act."

"I love you too, Kwan." Korra couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "I promise I'll intervene if either of you try to do anything, but for now… let's find Katara."

There was in fact an audience inside the old healer's house as Tenzin's family, Korra's friends and parents, as well as Lin ( Kwan waited in another room) waited to see what Katara would say about Korra, or if her damage could be repaired. The outlook seemed bleak since she had already revealed that she could do nothing for any of the former airbenders, not even Ikki (whose bending was still somewhat intact, albeit extremely weakened), despite her best efforts. However, with Korra there was something different.

"Your chi paths are remarkably clear, Korra," she commented as she ran water up and down Korra's body. "There are still notable blocks like there are with my son and his children, but yours feel… clearer. What did you do different?"

Korra explained the story of her trip to the Western Air Temple and her connection with the Interregnum Avatars. Unlike most others who spoke of them, Katara did not seem to see them in the same negative light as many others.

"Help can sometimes come from the places you would least expect." she smiled, "and sometimes it is when you are at your lowest point that you are most open to change. Aang used to remind me of that all the time."

"So do you think this will work?" Korra looked up. The water felt delightful against her bare, slightly scarred skin, and Korra wasn't even bothered by the fact that she was wearing almost nothing at the moment.

"I do," Katara smiled, "I can feel your chi starting to flow again—and soon I feel I can get you to full strength. They don't call me the best healer in the world for nothing!"

She gave a hearty little chuckle, as if trying to make a joke. Her expression betrayed fond memories of something or another, although Korra didn't think to ask what it was about. It wasn't that she didn't care; but more that she did not wish to disrupt Katara's pleasant thoughts. Instead, she felt herself become lighter, as if a heavy load was being taken off her system. She twitched her hand, and the water around her moved with it.

The exuberant expression that suddenly came across Korra's face was unmatched by any she had ever made in her life. Katara smiled fondly, although she too was taken by somewhat surprise as Korra sprang up with excitement.

The following events were nothing short of comical. Korra accidentally smashed through a wall in a manner uncannily similar to how she had revealed herself as the Avatar to the White Lotus nearly 14 years earlier, except this time, little airbending moves were included in her arsenal, and instead of a potbellied 4-year-old, she was a vivacious girl only 2 weeks shy of 18, and wearing nothing but a cloth around her loins. Unsurprisingly, the bug-eyed expressions of everyone in the room made her realize what she had done.

"Well," she crouched slightly, putting her arm across her bare chest, "this went from amazing to awkward a lot sooner than I had expected! Uhhh, let me get dressed!"

Korra disappeared, and sealed up the hole she had made in the wall, and almost immediately there was laughter, much of which was hysterical. Korra herself found the situation rather hilarious, and was assured by the fact that even Katara had a smile on her face.

"That… was certainly one for the record books." Mako had tried to keep a straight face, but he had seen more of Korra than he had ever expected to.

"She has a really nice... back." Bolin commented, changing his word choice at the last second.

"And her bending's back!" Ikki jumped up. "She might be able to help us now!"

"Yeah!" Meelo chanted, "Go Korra!"

Korra emerged through the door this time, fully dressed and her eyes aglow.

"My bending's back!" She exclaimed again, spreading her arms, "And I think I've got what it takes to restore everyone else's too."

It was a new and special level of confidence, but Korra started with Tenzin, putting her hands on his chest and his forehead, calmly, channeling spiritual energy through her body and into his—and sure enough, after a few moments, Tenzin was able to airbend again.

His three children were excited as well after Korra restored their bending, Ikki in particular, who described weakened bending like "trying to breathe through a straw".

Lin tested her newly-restored bending outside, where she lifted up several massive rocks and spun them around before dropping them back to the ground again, almost exactly where they had been before. It was a demonstration of precision and versatility, which meant that Korra had truly restored Lin's bending—as well as everyone else's—to its original state.

"...Thank you, Korra." It was the humblest Korra had ever heard Lin speak, and it was easily the warmest smile she had ever received from the older earthbender.

"Yes," Tenzin stepped up and nodded in agreement, "Thank you for everything… Avatar Korra."

"Like I've always said," Korra sighed with relief, "I can't abide suffering. I see people in need, and I want to help them—especially if they're my friends."

"Well get some rest, kid." Lin ruffled her hair, "you've earned it."

"I will, I will." Korra chuckled, before her eyes met those of Tonraq and Senna, "I definitely need it after everything that's happened to me in the last couple of weeks alone. I just need a word with a few people first…"

Despite all the burdens lifted from Korra's back, the haunting words about Kwan regarding Senna in particular nipped at the back of Korra's mind, and she felt like she wouldn't truly be at peace until she had also gotten to the bottom of that situation—and solved it. That was what she did, after all—she was the Avatar. Solving problems was right there in the job description for her, and she couldn't imagine it any other way.


	89. Chapter 89: Like Mother, Like Daughter

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _As far as characterization goes, Korra's mother was essentially a blank slate that I took a slew of creative liberties with as I fleshed out her character. Not to say I'm going to be discounting or sidelining Tonraq by any means, but Senna is going to have a much larger part to play throughout this story (not that it's a very high bar). Foremost, a lot of things have happened to her that she hasn't shared with too many people, and the rocky history between her and the Red Lotus Sisters is just one of many of these stories._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE: LIKE MOTHER, LIKE DAUGHTER**

Korra insisted on a little bit of alone time with her parents, telling them to meet her back at the house after she had said their goodbyes. She was a bit surprised to hear that they had upgraded to an actual palace by now, what with Tonraq being Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but she didn't think she would have any trouble finding the place.

Her last step was to grab Kwan before she could slip away, which turned out to be much easier than she thought it would, although Kwan looked visibly disturbed.

"You do realize this is a death sentence for me, right kid?" Kwan sighed, "Nothing against you, or even against your parents, but I'm pretty sure your mom wants to mount my head on a pike."

"I'll keep that from happening," Korra promised, "I'm the Avatar, remember? It's just… I don't want it to be like Asami and Hiroshi, where one side threatens fallout unless I disconnect from the other side. I like you, Kwan; but I also like my parents. I don't want those to be mutually exclusive." She gave Kwan a pleading look that made the lavabender groan.

"I hate you so much right now, kid." Kwan growled, knowing there was no way out of this predicament for her. "I come here to help Lin find a healer, and now here I am getting roped into having to go face-to-face with the woman whose daughter I nearly helped kill, and who I've personally fought twice. You really are the worst."

"And yet you decide to come with me," Korra pointed out. She was glad that her friends had stayed behind to give her some alone time with her family, because she didn't want her friends to have to see this potentially awkward encounter between Korra and her parents the way Asami had once. Thinking about that meeting still made her cringe with guilt.

"I accept my fate," Kwan lowered her head as they approached the palace, where Korra's parents were already waiting. "if this is how I need to atone, so be it."

Korra couldn't help but smile sweetly when she saw the faces of her parents properly for the first time in many months, but her expression quickly turned to shock and alert when she noticed her mother's face suddenly contort into a frenzied, bloodthirsty glare.

"Mom, no!" Korra immediately blocked the space between Senna and Kwan, the latter of whom braced herself for what she thought would be certain death. "She's with me!"

"I can forgive Desert Storm," Senna's teeth gritted as she gripped Korra's shoulders with considerable force, frenzied eyes staring deep into Korra's own, "but Korra, that woman was THERE—she was there when her sister and the Red Lotus tried to _murder_ you, and she fought to keep me from coming to your aid!"

Korra gave Tonraq a pleading look, but he shook his head. He was curious as to Korra's reasoning for defending this woman, but could not being himself to side against his wife.

"Look, your kid dragged me here." Kwan raised her hands, "I dunno why unless she wants to kill me, but I'm here because of her—well actually I came down to the tribe to help get Chief BeiFong to a healer, but then Korra roped me into saying hi to the last people in the tribe I ever wanted to see again."

"And why do you suppose that is," Tonraq raised his eyebrow, the question dripping with rhetorical flavour.

"Trust me, I—" Kwan began before Senna immediately cut her off.

"We trusted you for _14 years_!" Senna reminded her, "and you repay that trust by taking our little girl and DESTROYING her!"

"If I had known that my sister was going to snap and try and kill Korra I would have throttled her myself!" Kwan barked, "I'm not trying to justify what she did, but Nakkoa wasn't right in the head and neither am I. I didn't deserve a second chance, and I was ready to spend my life in prison or worse. But then this kid decided that I was worth giving another chance." she gestured at Korra, "For whatever reason—and you'll have to get the explanation out of her because I sure as hell don't understand it—she wanted to forgive me; to let me try and start a new honest life away from all the criminals, terrorists, and other undesirables I got myself tangled in with due to my own stupidity and psychosis. Chief Tonraq, I know you probably hate me too, but I want you to know that your daughter is the most important person in my life because she's the only person that cared. She's the only one that had faith in me that I'd be able to turn my shitty life around and maybe do a little good before I inevitably get killed doin' something stupid! Senna, I know you probably want little more than to throw Korra out of the way and turn me into a pincushion with those ice daggers you're famous for and you know what? I probably deserve it! But the thing is, is that you ain't arguin' with me here. If you want to kill me, you're gonna have to convince Korra to step aside, because for whatever reason, she thinks I'm important."

Senna cocked her head at Korra, and in this brief moment, Korra saw something different about her mother that she had not noticed when she was 16, much less when she was 14. There was a blank stare that she had seen in herself many times; it was short-lived, but it made Korra wonder if there was something her mother had hidden from her all these years.

"Kwan's not afraid to die or go back to prison, in her words," Korra reasoned, "if that's the case, then she has all the reason in the world to go back to her old life—and yet she didn't. She stuck by my side in some of the hardest and craziest situations my friends and I dealt with in Republic City. She saved Chief BeiFong's life; she saved my life a few times. She selflessly put herself and her bending on the line just to protect some of us or help expose the Equalists. You can't tell me that this is a woman that doesn't seek to repent above all else. Mom, I love you and I don't want to try and belittle you for anything that may have happened—but look at me, and look at my life. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of either. Maybe that's what it is; or maybe it's just because I'm a stupid kid, but I see merit to repentance. If people couldn't try and turn their lives around after doing dumb shit, a whole lot of people including myself wouldn't be here right now. Surely you can understand that, right?"

Senna sighed and gave Korra a wry smile. Korra glanced at her father and realized that he was smirking at her as well.

"You're just like your mother," he chuckled, "you might have gotten my hotheadedness and impulsiveness, Korra; but you've got your mother's love and passion. It's admirable, and your forgiving nature is… impressive."

Tonraq turned to Senna for a moment, exchanging looks with her and saying "It's time."

"Ikiza…" Senna frowned, "I'll let you and Tonraq talk it out for a while. I… need a few words with my daughter alone."

"Right then," Kwan shrugged, "I'm at your mercy, Chief."

"Is everything alright, dad?" Korra looked concerned suddenly, as if she was being deliberately left out of the loop.

"In a manner of speaking," Tonraq answered, "just trust me on this one, sweetie. I think this will start to make sense very soon."

Senna led Korra down a hall and into a deserted room where she shut the door as the two women sat down.

"Tenzin kept tabs on you while you were in Republic City," Senna began, "and so we know about the kinds of emotional struggles you went through. He had help, so don't blame him for it."

"I'm not going to," Korra shook her head, "I mean, I know that I'm not all here anymore, and I've just gotta deal with it—but I'm not just going to wallow in my misery. I'm going to try and get up and move on from it. I want the world to know that while I might be hurt, that I survived—that whatever happened to me didn't kill me. I know Kwan might have hurt you in the past, mom… but please understand what I say about her. You seemed so… different in there; is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Senna's softer tone resumed and she put her hands on Korra's shoulders. "As fine as it will ever be, at any rate."

"No!" Korra recoiled suddenly, "No, I recognize this. Mom, you're acting like ME! What happened? Who did this to you!? What aren't you telling me!?"

"I already told you who played a part in doing this to me," Senna frowned, "but… Desert Storm and the associated conflicts may have also taken a much higher toll on me than I ever let on. I saw things and did things that I would not like to repeat. It scarred me; it traumatized me. They were riveting years of combat, but sometimes you experience something that just never lets you go. And so when I heard that my daughter was following in my footsteps from her own trauma, how could I not be furious at the one who helped allow it to happen? Korra, I don't want you doing the same things I did."

"Mom," Korra rose to her feet, reaching for her mother's hand, "I'm the Avatar. I'm going to inevitably get in trouble whether I like it or not. Despite whatever you've been through though, you're still strong too; you were my role model growing up—and you still are. You kept your pain quiet for so long; it took me getting hurt the same way for me to even realize it, and I feel terrible for being so insensitive this whole time!"

"My outburst was… rare," Senna frowned as she took Korra's hand before she looked at it. "But I know the way it messes with your mind, and so to see that happen to my sweet little girl…"

Senna sighed, pulling Korra into an affectionate embrace.

"Mom, you've got this, I swear," Korra started undoing her mother's hair, "I wouldn't be half the woman I am right now if not for you. When it comes to judging your worth, I don't care what happened to you, because I know the real you—you're a kind, loving role model of a woman, and the best mom an Avatar could ever ask for. I know that I can't just tell you to forget everything and trust Ikiza at the drop of a hat, but I can give you my word that I trust her—and that if she ever did anything to break that trust again, I'd be right there with you putting an end to her treachery."

"This is new," Senna pulled back to look Korra in the eyes, "Tenzin always told us that you struggled to come to terms with yourself and everything that happened."

"I did," Korra's eyes had started to water, "For the longest time I thought I was broken and that I was worthless; that my trauma and my injuries defined who I was and prevented me from becoming who I knew I could be… and then one day it just kind of clicked. It took months of fighting and tears from Asami to help me learn it, but eventually I figured it out."

"And then there are those events that shake you up again," Senna frowned, "Those events that dig up all your past trauma and shove it right back in your face."

"Holy shit, yes!" Korra gasped, "I know how that feels, and I'm SO sorry if bringing Kwan back here set that off in you, mom. I hate that feeling; I hate knowing that these events could come back and strike me at any moment if someone triggers them…"

"No, I apologize for my outburst as well," Senna frowned, "My past might explain my actions but it does not justify them. It's hard though—to see my own daughter manifest the same flaws and shortcomings that I struggled with at that age. Maybe I'm just a sentimental old momma, but I miss my exuberant little sweetheart that I had before all of this mess."

Korra's eyes nearly popped out when she felt Senna scoop her up bridal style; and while they were alone, Korra couldn't help but still be embarrassed.

"Mommm…" she whined, "I'm almost 18! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"And you'll always be my little girl," she kissed Korra's cheek sweetly before squeezing her against her chest, "I cannot begin to describe how proud of you I was when I saw you restore Tenzin's bending. I always worried what it would be like, raising the Avatar… but to see my daughter mastering so many powerful and dangerous abilities and then selflessly using them to help so many people… I'm unbelievably proud of you, Korra—and I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom…" Korra sighed, putting her arm around Senna's neck, "After everything that's happened in the last year and a half or so, I was worried that I'd get disowned or something, especially if anyone found out about my violent outbursts. Obviously I don't mean to say that your misfortune's a good thing… but it's just really nice to have someone that understands an idea of what I've been through. It's… relieving in some ways, to know that someone understands that struggle."

"I could say the same, Korra," Senna smiled, setting the Avatar back on her feet and running her hand through Korra's hair, "It pains me to know what's happened to you, but at the same time, an injured part of me is relieved to know that my daughter understands it and respects it."

"Does dad not know or something?" Korra tilted her head as she felt her hair start to come loose thanks to Senna's hands, "I mean, I never thought…"

"Oh, he knows," Senna chuckled, collecting the beads from Korra's hair, "and your father's patience is part of why he's such a popular chief. He's got rough stories of his own to tell, and I think he's handled them better than you or I… but he's very supportive either way."

"That's how Asami is," Korra smiled, thinking about her girlfriend, "I've taken way too much of my frustration out on her, and yet every time I point that out, she tells me that she knows it's not me; that she knows I'm better than that the same way I know it."

"Despite our… awkward meeting," Senna smiled again, "Asami was a good woman from what I saw of her—and know that we both approve of your relationship. Tenzin spoke very highly of her as well in his correspondence."

"They're good friends too," Korra smiled, "Asami's just… she's amazing, mom. I love her to bits and I want you to meet her—this time without me being an impudent little shit giving you death threats. Knowing what I do about you now, I can only imagine how horrible and inconsiderate it must've been for me to do that."

"Korra, don't stress yourself out about my past," Senna ran her hands through Korra's loose hair, "You were hurt, and we were inconsiderate—and you're like me: you don't want to show people that weakness because you think they'll patronize you and treat you different while thinking you're weak. It's a foolish misconception and can be seen as insulting or downright offensive even; and so lashing out is almost to be expected."

"That doesn't justify my behaviour any more than yours though," Korra reasoned, "Mom, I…" Korra stammered for a moment before sighing and pulling her mother into a firm embrace once again. "Thank you for telling me this about you. It's amazing how alike we are in that regard. I hated telling people about this because I felt like it made me come off as weak or helpless, and when people think you're weak they start treating you differently. I don't want to be treated differently just because I'm hurt."

"I didn't either," Senna nodded in agreement, "and I'm afraid that's why I tried to hide it from you for so long, Korra. I didn't want my daughter to walk on eggshells around me out of fear of triggering an unwanted reaction in me, and even with what you now know about me, I don't want you to change your views of who I am."

"Well, I can respect not bringing up things that might trigger traumatic memories, right?" Korra pouted, "I mean, I'd kind of hope to get the same treatment, you know?"

"Of course!" Senna chuckled, "it's just… it's difficult to explain, but I think you know well enough what I mean, don't you?"

"I do," Korra nodded, "I think. I love you though, mom—and no amount of trauma is going to change that. Even with Asami and how much I love her, you and dad are my role models, and I'll always look up to you."

"That's all the more reason I'm so incredibly proud of you, Korra," Senna smiled, "For everything you've done, you didn't let it get to your head."

"Oh, I did," Korra shook her head, "and as much as I hate to admit it, I think Nakkoa, Tarrlok, Noatak, Hiroshi, and the Equalists were all active parts in what humbled me—the events that shook me as well."

"I understand." Senna nodded, before smiling softly, "Come; let's see how your father is handling Ikiza. Wary as I might be of her, I trust my daughter's judgment."

"To know that someone trusts me…" Korra smiled, "that means a lot to me, mom. And don't feel pressured or anything, but um, what exactly happened in Desert Storm?"

"That…" Senna sighed, "I'm not ready to say, Korra. I'm sorry—that seems especially cruel and hypocritical to say right after I said I trusted you, but this isn't a matter of trust."

"No, I understand actually," Korra shook her head, "There are some things that happened to me that I don't feel comfortable talking about either. I totally understand."

"Well," Senna smiled as they headed back in to see Tonraq and Kwan again, "if it's any consolation, I've told it to your father enough that I'm sure he could recite it from memory…"

"I'll wait until you're ready though," Korra declared, "because it's the right thing to do."

Senna did not reply, but both women had matching smiles as they returned to the main room.


	90. Chapter 90: The Hero of Desert Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And thus we arrive at the conclusion of Book Two, right near the year anniversary of its publication! While the following book will cover events from the 2nd season of the show, there's also a few intermediary chapters (much like there were after this story's Book One) that kind of show how things got patched up after the Equalist revolution, and more importantly, to give Asami some important closure and development that got glossed over in the show. This chapter hints at a lot of other underlying issues Asami is dealing with, and so the next couple of chapters will also address those problems as they surface._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK TWO: CHANGE**

 **CHAPTER NINETY: THE HERO OF DESERT STORM**

Korra and Senna were both remarkably surprised to find Tonraq and Kwan laughing about something when they walked back in.

"You didn't!" Tonraq guffawed.

"I did, and Chief BeiFong let me keep the mecha tank!" Kwan grinned, "I mean, I did kind of help save her life with it, but then we hid right under the Equalists' nose for a while until we shook 'em. And then of course there's the story of how we smuggled Korra and her friend into the Probending Arena so she could give Amon the beatdown he deserved, but that's a whole different story. Remind me though and I'll give you the full-detailed version. There's also this time where Korra… well, yeah. It's been a wild few months."

"Well, Kwan," Tonraq offered his hand, "you've convinced me, for now. Surely you can understand why I'd be wary of you, but if your claim that Korra will back up your stories turns out to be true, then perhaps I was wrong about you."

"Hey, I'm not trying to lie my way out of this one," Kwan shook her head and hands, "And I do feel really bad about what happened to your wife—I saw a lot of that in Korra too, and each time I do, it… oh, well look who it is." Senna and Korra stood together in the doorway.

"Well you two warmed up quickly," Korra quipped.

"It seems Kwan's claims are more genuine than those of her sister," Tonraq pointed out, "but ultimately, the decision of her fate will fall to my wife." He glanced at Senna, which in turn caused Korra to do the same.

"Mom, I can't let you hurt her." She asserted, "Not after… everything…"

"Do you think everything we just discussed stayed in that room, sweetheart?" Senna turned to Korra, "Come now, give your old lady a bit more credit than that."

"Give her a lot more credit, kid," Kwan pointed out, "your dad just told me the coolest story about Desert Storm that I never even realized, despite my, erm… involvement."

"Mom?" Senna's reasoning for not wanting to disclose the story was still fresh on Korra's mind, and out of respect for her, she wanted to make sure she was okay with Kwan sharing Tonraq's account—because Korra recognized that face Kwan made when she was about to launch into an enthralling story.

"I want to hear this," Senna actually cracked a dry smirk as she moved and sat down near Tonraq and Kwan. "Go ahead, Ikiza."

"Alright then," Korra sat down next to Senna as both of them watched Kwan.

"So, Korra," Kwan looked the Avatar right in the eyes, "your mom was part of Operation Desert Storm as I'm sure you've figured by now—but it's what she did there that amazes me—because after all these years I never realized that The Hero of Desert Storm was her. Her airship was shot down and she parachuted down right into Red Lotus territory armed with nothing but a waterskin, a bottle of whiskey, and a hunting knife."

"Mom?" Korra's eyes widened. "She's not making this up, is she?"

"No, actually," Senna cracked a chuckle, "I think I know exactly how she's going to detail this story even; and at this point I'd actually take over, except that it's much more fun to hear it from someone else. Go on, Ikiza."

"So she drank the whiskey on the way down because why waste good spirits, am I right?" Kwan continued, "And when she landed, she was immediately surrounded by over two dozen insurgents. She smashes the bottle on one of their heads hard enough to kill the guy right there, and uses her waterbending to put space between her and the rest. About half of them suffer death by ice dagger, but the heat of the desert was too much for the water, which eventually dried up. So, she used the jagged half of the whiskey bottle to impale another guy, and then killed six of the remaining seven with her hunting knife. The last guy ended up breaking her knife, so she flat-out strangled the sucker to death with her bare hands."

"Fuck you, Kwan, that's bullshit and you know it!" Korra shook her head, but when she glanced at her mother, she was simply smirking, her arms crossed.

"She's not lying," she and Tonraq spoke simultaneously.

"That's not the story that shook you though, is it?" Korra's tone suddenly grew more cautious, "because that's incredible!"

"No, there were… other events… that I feared would come up," Senna shook her head, "suffice to say, when your dad heard that story, he proposed to me on the spot."

"How could I not?" Tonraq reached over and put an arm around Senna's shoulder, "beautiful, clever, resourceful, AND a war hero? Your mother's a storied woman, Korra—it runs deep in this family, in case you haven't realized."

"What with all your riveting tales," Korra elbowed him, "how could I not realize it, dad?"

"And look at you going and one-upping us both," Tonraq pointed out, " I didn't have half as many stories at your age. Even the people you surround yourself are the same; no wonder Kwan said there was never a dull moment when you were around."

"I'd boast the same about myself," Kwan pointed out, "but most of my stories aren't ones to be proud of, as surely all three of you know."

"The ones in the last few months beg to differ," Korra asserted, "Seriously, Kwan—regardless of what anyone else might say to you, I think you're a good woman."

"Good?" Kwan shook her head, "No. Repentant and willing to try and atone for my mistakes?" She paused, glancing at Korra's parents, "That I can take credit for."

"I'm not convinced," Korra asserted, "But I guess it's not me you need to convince."

"As much as her previous betrayal still hurts," Senna briefly frowned, "there is merit to Ikiza's words. Perhaps Shenzi was the source of my suspicion and distrust. I need time of course… but I trust my daughter's judgment and will trust you for the time being Ikiza."

"I will believe your words for now as well," Tonraq assured Kwan, "although if you break that trust, you're going to wish you had done a lot of things differently."

"Of that I have no doubt," Kwan shook her head, "your stupid kid's going to keep me in line and ensure that I never get a moment's peace." despite the jab, it was clear that she meant it in an affectionate manner.

"I'll make sure to hold her to that then," Senna gave a small smile. "And perhaps someday I will be able to fully come to terms with everything that has happened, Ikiza."

"Look, I'm not even expecting forgiveness at all," Kwan raised her arms, "but we've been over this. And I don't know if this means a thing or not… but I want Korra to be safe, and more than that, I want her to be happy. Everything that she's gone for, and despite all the shit she's dragged me kicking and screaming through… she deserves that much. That reminds me—have either of you really met her girlfriend?

"Oh, they have…" Korra scratched the back of her neck, "in, erm… not the best of situations."

"That sounds like a story," Kwan laughed, "I take it that was back when I was still in prison?" She paused at realizing the awkward expression on Korra's face, and the similarly uneasy expressions Tonraq and Senna suddenly both had. "...I'll shut up now."

Overall, the tension that had originally formed when Kwan had appeared was gone by the time they parted ways, and unsurprisingly, both Tonraq and Senna were a lot more excited to meet Asami properly, what with Korra referring to her as "the center of my universe" at least twice. In fact, it was a full 14½ minutes before Korra stopped gushing about how amazing she thought Asami was, which all three of the others in the room found rather endearing. Korra was passionate about the things and people she loved, and it showed.

"I suppose after getting talked up like that I hardly need a more proper introduction," Asami laughed, "but still… it's good to actually meet you in much more… pleasant circumstances. I don't know what Korra's told you about me before today, but your daughter is an amazing woman—and I owe her a great deal more than I'll ever be able to repay."

"Wait, what?!" Korra gawked, "babe, isn't it the other way around? Mom, dad, don't listen to her. I owe her my sanity, among other things, and she's just amazing and perfect and…" she began to stutter and stumble over her own words. Asami had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"We're honoured that you hold our daughter in such high regard," Tonraq smiled, "and know this: you most certainly have our blessing."

"That… thank you." Asami signed for a moment. Korra noticed and suddenly looked concerned, but Asami shook her head. "Sorry, I just… a lot has happened over the last few days, what with the Equalist breakout, my father's company selling out to those radicals, Korra losing her bending, and… everything else. Thank you for your blessing."

Asami did not want to mention how much it hurt to think about Hiroshi's last words to her, or how envious of Korra she was to see Tonraq and Senna and the close, loving bond they shared with their daughter. Her own mother was dead and her father had been twisted into a bitter, hateful shell of his former self, and in this brief moment, Asami longed for a family.

And yet, as she turned and saw Korra excitedly conversing with her parents all of a sudden, it brought a smile to her face. She wasn't even registering what they were saying despite them all only being a few feet from her, but it warmed her heart to see them all—particularly Korra—so happy. At least one of them had parents that approved of them and of their relationship.

There was certainly something to be said about Korra's strength—both physical and mental, and even if Asami zoned out from whatever they were talking about, she could not help but keep her mind fixated on Korra. For all the praise Korra heaped on her, there was a nagging voice in the back of her head that sounded eerily like Tarrlok—or more precisely, the words he shared with her shortly after Korra had rescued him from Air Temple Island.

"Perhaps instead of closing off your own insecurities, you might try sharing them with her. If Avatar Korra can find good in a lowlife such as me, then fathom what she might find if you actually opened up to her the way you're always pressuring her to do in turn for you."

That was what she loved about Korra. Despite everything that had happened to her, she took the time to try and find the good in people, even if she sometimes struggled to keep her own emotions in check. Korra forgave Kwan, despite the lavabender being an accomplice to a group that manipulated her for almost two years; she forgave Tarrlok despite the numerous atrocities he had committed against Korra, some of which had deeply scarred and traumatized her. She forgave Asami despite her accusing the Avatar of slander when she had simply been trying to warn of Hiroshi's connection to the Equalists. That was the one that hurt Asami the most at the moment. Any time she recalled that memory she was wracked with guilt over the desperation and sincerity that she had not recognized in Korra's eyes until it was too late—and that she had made the mistake of siding (however briefly) with the father who had now just recently tried to kill her, over the girl she had spent years building up a very close and intimate relationship based on trust and concern for one another. Korra was just too genuine, and the passion she backed her honesty with often cost her.

Asami's eyes briefly glanced to Korra's exposed right hand, which was still carved up with the angry red lightning scars all the way from her wrist to her fingertips. She couldn't help but smile a little longingly, watching Korra converse with such an excited expression on her face.

"Asami?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Korra's voice, and as her focus returned, she realized that Korra, Tonraq, and Senna were all staring at her with somewhat concerned expressions; Korra's in particular looked worried.

"Hmm?" Asami had been startled by this, and as much as she tried to quell it, it showed.

"Are you alright?" Korra reached out and softly clutched Asami's arm, "you zoned out kinda like I usually do. Did… did something happen?"

"No," Asami shook her head and smiled. She'd have to tell Korra about what was on her mind later, "Sorry, I just got a little lost in thought. You're so cute when you ramble, Korra."

"I wasn't rambling!" Korra pouted, before turning to her parents. "...was I?"

Tonraq and Senna exchanged looks and smiled—even if they did not actually reply. Korra crossed her arms defiantly and gave an angry little pout, although it was hard for her to stay upset (and slightly embarrassed) when she was surrounded by loved ones.

The rest of the evening was spent in similar high spirits, and even Asami was cheerful by the time it was over. While it was nice to take a little trip back to the South Pole to see her family and Katara again, Korra itched to get back to Republic City, and wanted to be there for Asami as she picked up the pieces of her father's company. That would take a lot of work, and even without considering Future Industries, there was going to be a lot of work to be done regarding the mess the Equalists had made entirely—and Korra was not one to sit on the sidelines when there was work to be done and people to be helped.

Despite everything though, Korra felt accomplished. Her journey to the Southern Water Tribe, however brief, had both managed to help Senna and Kwan reconcile, and she had learned a great deal about her mother that she had never even considered. Giving them and Asami a proper introduction had also been quite the load off her back, and of course it was not only wonderful to have her bending back, but to know that Lin, Tenzin, and his children had all gotten their bending restored as well. She thought of all the people in Republic City—Amon's victims—and wondered if she could help them as well. She might rule out the Triads, gang members, and other criminals, but most other people whose only crime was being born with the ability to manipulate one of the elements—these were the people Korra felt deserved a second chance. Even Tahno and his team of cheating probenders deserved another shot at it. Sure, cheating at Republic City's Favourite Pastime was a low move, but not even Korra thought that was such an atrocity as to warrant getting stripped of their bending. Besides, it was just a competitive rivalry between her and Tahno; nothing truly malicious.

Tenzin and his family were spending a few extra days with Katara; but Lin, Kwan, and the rest of Korra's friends were ready to return to Republic City the next morning, and the mood on the return trip could not have contrasted the somber attitudes any further. Kwan and Lin elected to pilot the ship in shifts (much like how they had done when Kwan had brought Lin to the South Pole in the first place), allowing the others to rest for much of the journey.

For how wild Korra normally slept, this was one of the most peaceful evenings of sleep she had ever had in her life. Both of them were still fully dressed, but there was a calm, peaceful smile on Korra's face as she slept comfortably with Asami Sato wrapped in her arms.

* * *

 _ **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** This story's iteration of Senna is a badass. There's just no way around it, and we're going to be seeing her a lot more often in future arcs._


	91. Chapter 91: Role Reversal

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now Book 3 kicks off with some top-notch Korrasami fluff, because Asami's got issues that have been brewing since at least chapter 62 or so when her father revealed himself as a high-ranking Equalist. Much like "Air", "Spirits" will be used for a later book, and thus, for reasons that will be revealed in due time, this book, which will follow much of the show's 2nd season, will be known as "Water"._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-ONE: ROLE REVERSAL**

Republic City had not changed much at all in the few days that Korra had been gone to the Western Air Temple and the Southern Water Tribe, but it did not take long before the Avatar began formulating another of her "amazing plans", this one involving finding a way to bring the benders of Republic City who had been victims of Amon's bloodbending forward so that she could find time to restore their bending. She knew there would need to be background checks and a few security measures, because she feared that just because Amon was gone that the Equalists may not have all submitted or surrendered on the spot. Furthermore, Noatak had escaped, and Korra had not been able to stop him. If he showed up again, he could very well undo her efforts since he still had that malicious bending ability of his. Not only that, but he had a powerful effect on Korra's psyche and mental stability, and the few times Korra did think about it, it made her want to never run into him again.

For now, however, she would be going back with Asami to help her get everything sorted out regarding her father's estate, since Hiroshi Sato was going to be carted off to prison without question. The next couple of weeks were fairly busy getting the city government back on its feet, and Asami worked relentlessly hard to try and get Future Industries sorted out, and while Korra tried to help, the best she could do on that front was offer emotional support. It felt useless, but Asami genuinely appreciated it even if Korra questioned it now and again.

The day before Korra's birthday, however, Korra was woken up early by a bloodcurdling scream. Rather than sounding terrified thought, it sounded like Asami was furious at something, which was never a good sign to Korra in her experiences. Korra flew off the handle all the time, but Asami was the opposite—she was so grounded and level-headed that if something set her off, it had to be bad. Furthermore, she usually kept her emotions in check, and so for her to have an outburst like this meant it was something much worse than usual.

With a sense of urgency, Korra sprang up, dashed across the house and burst into Asami's office. Her timing was impeccable, because the moment she flung the doors open, Asami yelped and and launched a rather large item at Korra's head. Fortunately for the Avatar, her lightning-swift reflexes had her ducking just in time as it grazed her hair, but she looked up and saw Asami in front of her with wide bloodshot eyes and a frenzied expression.

"KORRA!" she barked, "WHAT ARE YOU—"

"WHOA!" Korra threw her hands up, "babe; babe! What did I do? I'm sorry; I just woke up and I have no idea what I did but I can—"

"No…" Asami composed herself, although the sharp, seething breaths she was taking betrayed that she was still very upset about something. "No, it wasn't you, Korra. I apologize. I'm livid right now, and you startled me and I… I guess I just kind of lost it there for a moment."

"Well," Korra scratched her backside, her grogginess from the earliness of the hour (by Korra standards at least) showing in her baggy eyes, her messy bedhead, and crooked pants and tanktop, "what's the matter? Can I help?"

"It's _Hiroshi_ …" The name rolled off Asami's lips with disdain so powerful Korra swore she could almost literally see it. "Bolin and I fought him when we were tearing up the Equalist Airfield. He nearly killed me, but as he was winding up his mecha tank's arm, he… he hesitated."

"Oh…" Korra's eyes widened, "did.. Did that scar you somehow then, or something?" Korra knew all about that, and it killed her to think that Asami could suffer from it. Fortunately, Asami shook her head, although that was by no means the resolution.

"No… he left me THIS." Asami held out a crumpled piece of paper, which Korra took, straightened out, and scanned. It was only one line of text, but the gears in Korra's head turned immediately as she realized what it meant.

" _My only regret was hesitating."  
_ _~Hiroshi Sato~_

"He what…" Korra shook her head, "Did he seriously just… how DARE he!" Korra's hands were suddenly engulfed in blue flames which consumed the paper immediately, "how goddamn fucking DARE he, Asami! You're his daughter and he… that just… would you be entirely against me breaking into his prison cell and beating him senseless for you?"

"Korra, no; don't…" Asami took Korra's left wrist, causing Korra to dissipate the flames as to not burn her lover's hand, "that won't solve anything."

"Can I just beat him within an inch of his life and then hesitate instead of killing him then?" Korra asked, y'know—and then tell him that I regretted hesitating later on?"

Despite Korra's rather radical 'solutions', Asami actually admired them. Perhaps it was in her own anger, or maybe it was simply knowing that Korra was willing to administer excessive brutality onto anyone who wronged her lover.

"No, it's just…" Asami's grip tightened around Korra's wrist with enough strength that her nails started digging into Korra's skin. A few sharp taps to her hand from Korra's free hand was what it took to make her let up a moment later. "I'll be fine."

"Babe, no." Korra took Asami's hands, "don't you dare do what I do! I know that's hypocritical as all get-out for me to say, but please—don't keep all your anger and frustration bottled in. You know exactly what'll happen, because you've seen me lay all that on you way more times than you ever deserved. Don't close off your insecurities like that…"

Asami hesitated for a moment, and the remarks Councilman Tarrlok had shared with her at the underground refuge returned to her.

" _Tarrlok you fucker…"_ she mused internally, _"you brilliant, twisted bastard son of a…"_

"It HURTS, Korra!" Asami grabbed Korra's arms, before burying her head into Korra's shoulder and her thick hair the same way Korra used to do to her, "it REALLY. _REALLY_. HURTS!"

"Of course it does," Korra put her arms around Asami, keeping her in a firm but gentle grip, "you're his daughter and he basically flat-out told you he wishes he had killed you. That's unbelievably fucked up and that's exactly why I want to knock his teeth in!"

"Perhaps I am selfish." Asami mused aloud, "It's definitely not to say I was unhappy meeting your parents properly, but a selfish side of me was also jealous. Both of your parents are not only alive, but they love you dearly. It… reminds me of how my life used to be before my mother was killed. Then my father put on the same facades I've thrown up to dismiss people from asking about my problems, so that no one would concern themselves with his. I think in hindsight… in hindsight that's why I was so worried about you being secretive Korra. It's like I knew about Hiroshi before actually knowing. It's… it's hard to explain."

"You don't need to explain it to me, Asami," It was rare for Korra to use someone's actual name when talking directly to them; an odd quirk she had undoubtedly picked up from the Red Lotus, "I think I understand, but more importantly, I trust you and want to be there to support you the same way you were for me. No one gets to tell you what does and doesn't hurt; when you can and can't be sad or upset. The most beautiful woman in the world taught me that one."

Asami pulled out of Korra's shoulder and looked the disheveled Avatar in the face; bedhead, heavy eyes and all. Her own eyes were watering, almost as if she and Korra were going on a full-on role reversal here.

"This is exactly why you can't ever tell me you're a bad person, Korra." she forced a smile, "you're sincere, kind, compassionate, caring, amiable, resilient, and so full of love. You might not realize it, but you've got quite a way with words—and an uncanny ability to know just what to say when someone needs it. I love that about you, and I love you."

"Well shit; I can't top that now, can I?" Korra gave a sheepish chuckle, "I mean, if you want we can sit down and I can play with your hair as you vent this out, but uhh… mornings aren't my strong suit so I'm sorry if I don't have any better ideas."

Despite the cheapness of the remark, Korra's sheepish expression and the genuinity of her words meant a lot to Asami, who accepted the Avatar's offer. Feeling Korra's fingers in her hair soothed her more than she expected, and despite how forceful and strong she knew Korra's hands were, the Avatar was as gentle as a newborn as she played with Asami's hair and occasionally massaged her scalp.

"You have such beautiful hair…" Korra commented, "Mine's too thick to look that good. Yours though… man I could do this all day."

"You know that I'm always willing to help untangle that mop of yours, right?" Asami riposted.

"Well sure, but your hair is just so…" she took a large handful of Asami's hair and took a huge whiff, "it's just so perfect. It's beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful and strong and brilliant and caring… and if your dad is so blinded by his hatred of benders and of your life choices that he can't even see that, then he doesn't deserve to have you in his life. That's just… it grinds my gears in the worst of ways, babe. Seriously; how dare he!" She managed to catch herself tightening her grip on Asami's hair and loosened up before actually pulling it.

"For a long time I thought the Equalists had a valid point," Asami noted. Korra briefly paused but continued to lightly tug at or play with Asami's hair, "because in a way they do. Most of the Triads and other criminal kingpins of the undercity are benders, and they like to go after the more vulnerable targets that can't fight back—which is usually nonbenders. I liked the idea of giving people like me a fair chance; something to put benders and nonbenders on more equal grounds so we could defend ourselves. But these Equalists… I don't know if it was Amon or if it was just the embittered mob mentality over the years… they became too radical; too extreme—just like Hiroshi. They started hating benders just on principle—and even I know that's not okay."

"I honestly wanted to sympathize with them a bit too," Korra admitted, "I don't want these punks giving people like Mako, Bolin and I a bad name. Bending's awesome, and I hate to see people use it just to get an edge over others who can't keep up. I wonder what it'd be like if everyone knew how to bend something…"

"Do you wish I was a bender then?" Asami popped a question, sounding more curious than inquisitive, "or that I wasn't just another one of the many nonbenders of Republic City?"

"Not really," Korra went back to massaging Asami's scalp, "I mean, if you were a bender that might be cool cuz bending's cool, but I honestly don't think it would have changed anything for me about why I love you. It's just… it's not something we choose. People don't choose to be born as benders or nonbenders… not even the Avatar. I certainly didn't choose this lot in life; so to me it just makes me wonder what's the point of stressing about something I can't change? You were born without bending, sure; but if you don't stop me now I'll start rambling and gushing about how many amazing traits you have that I love. I mean sure it's nice that you're rich and beautiful… but Asami—you need to realize how much it means for someone to love me and care about me just for being ME. Not because I'm the Avatar; not because I'm powerful or frightening or attractive or charismatic or whatever else people say about me… but just because of whatever silly things I do or did that earned your affection."

Asami looked up at Korra for a moment before slowly moving as to alert Korra she was sitting up so she could turn around and look at Korra's face.

"Don't ever tell me you don't have a way with words," she smiled sweetly, "maybe it's just the simple reassurance that I'm not just someone's _regret_ … but that means a world and a half to me, and I love you all the more for it."

Without warning she pulled Korra in for a passionate kiss, which caught Korra off guard for a moment until she realized what was going on and went with it.

"That reminds me," it was several minutes before Asami pulled back, still a bit emotional as she spoke, "how are you faring after all this? I heard Amon escaped and I'm pretty sure the Equalist threat isn't going to just suddenly go away, but still..."

"I don't think my trauma's going away any time soon," Korra sighed, "but overall, I feel better. Honestly, having you in my life does a lot to keep me happy. Maybe I'm inconsiderate for saying this... But don't let your dad's words get to you, love. Don't listen to his lies and his hateful remarks… he doesn't own you; the Equalists don't own you; no one owns you. Don't ever change though—your selfless love and concern for even an impudent little shit like me is exactly what more people need in this world. It's just… even if you feel like you're worthless; like you've accomplished nothing; if somehow you do start believing you're just a regret… you're not. Even if you think you haven't touched anyone's lives, I want you to know—you've touched mine."

"And you better acknowledge that too, Korra," Asami kissed her forehead, "I know you're still hurt; I know some pains haven't fully gone away… and I'm sure we'll inevitably scream in each other's faces over something again someday… but you're not worthless. You're not weak. Avatar or not, you are still incredibly and beautifully human, and I love that about you. I fell in love with Korra first, and Avatar Korra after that."

"Shit, babe," Korra scratched the back of her head again as a pout briefly replaced her smile, "it's too early for me to get all mushy and affectionate; you know that! But if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here."

"Likewise," Asami smiled, "I'd even offer to let you sleep in my room at this point, given our relationship but… I really like to wake up at a proper time, rather than in the middle of the night because someone kicked me in the head and made me fall out of bed."

"That was once!" Korra pouted, "and I said I was sorry. I can't help it…"

"You also snore," Asami laughed, "very loudly, I might add."

"I'm sorry?" Korra pouted again. "But I mean… you know me and how important touch can be for me… if you need any kind of consolation like that over the next couple days, I'm here. Even if it's the crack of dawn and I've been up all night—you can call on me any time. You're important to me, and I want you to be happy the same way you want me to be."

"Get some rest then," Asami chuckled, "catch up on your beauty sleep. Sorry for waking you up so early in the evil morning; I… I shouldn't have screamed like that."

"It's good to let it out sometimes and have a shoulder to lean on," Korra elbowed her, "I mean, believe me when I say I'm speaking from way too much experience on that front. I can lose a little sleep to help out my girlfriend if she needs me."

"That might be true, but I also want you to remember to keep taking care of yourself, Korra." Asami ran her fingers across Korra's lower jaw, "usually when you don't, it's indicative of a deeper problem and that… well I'm sure I don't need to even say why at this point."

"Hey, I'll try to do better, I promise." Korra gently clutched Asami's wrist, "just… I want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me—no exceptions."

"Of that I have no doubt," Asami smiled, "now go on; get some beauty rest unless you want to stay awake all morning?"

"Can't; morning is evil," Korra laughed, giving Asami another kiss before turning back towards her room, "I'll see you in a few hours then, yeah? Just… don't let Hiroshi's lies get to your head. Break my door down if you need to, but you know the old rules—no more secrets."

"Right," Asami kissed Korra's forehead again, "no more secrets."

Korra stumped back to her room, dragging her feet as she went, and for a moment, the estate was quiet again. Her episode had been brief, but Asami suddenly understood exactly how Korra must have felt all these years from leaning on her for emotional support—and understood why she had always ascribed such a high importance to wanting to reciprocate those feelings and concerns. However Korra felt about her, Asami felt like the luckiest woman alive because of who her lover was, and nothing was about to change that.


	92. Chapter 92: An Avatar's Compassion

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _After the whole debacle with the Equalists and then with her father (particularly the 2nd time) Asami's definitely experienced some serious psychological trauma, which has messed her up more than she's letting on. The next several chapters put a particularly prominent emphasis on Asami as well, really delving into her growth and struggles, and as such, her development as a character. She's the 2nd most important character in this series for a reason, after all. Also, Tarrlok returns, and suffice to say this is very passionate chapter full of tense, heated exchanges—particularly between Tarrlok and Asami._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-TWO: AN AVATAR'S COMPASSION**

Despite her efforts, it was difficult for Asami to put her father out of her mind when this was literally his house, and that most of what was in it belonged to him or had been used by him as well. She wound up wandering into Korra's room, where the Avatar was once again out cold, and had somehow already shifted to the point where one of her feet was on her pillow, the other was hanging off the bed, and her sheets were wrapped around her right arm and torso.

" _What did I ever do to deserve you, Korra…"_ she whispered to herself as she watched Korra's nearly motionless form. Her chest rose and fell prominently enough to be noticeable; since Korra breathed (and snored) so loudly that someone could have shot her in the dark. _"Even as you deal with your own struggles, you lend me your shoulder, and for what? I can't fathom a world that does not see your importance and contributions, Avatar Korra. You are not unworthy of the world… the world is unworthy of you…"_

Asami went back to her study to sort out a few things, fiercely cutting out any thoughts of Hiroshi's toxic letters and words, and tried to keep her mind clear and focused on the better aspects of her life, such as Korra herself. Her success was limited though, and she was still fairly tense as she worked. As such, when the phone rang she was a little startled even if she knew that it did not mean danger. The one on the other end caught Asami by surprise once again, however.

"Councilman Tarrlok?" Asami gawked, "What business do you have calling this number?"

"Perhaps none," Tarrlok responded, "but I feel you would want to know what I wish to share with you, especially considering who it concerns."

"Is this about Korra?" Asami's eyes narrowed.

"Of course it's about Korra!" Tarrlok scoffed, "who else in this wretched city has that kind of sway on people as powerful as you and I?"

"What are you calling me for then?" Asami shook her head, "Surely you know where to find Korra if you wish to speak to her, and she apparently forgave you so I don't imagine it would be that uncomfortable coming face to face with her again."

"Oh no, Miss Sato," Tarrlok's voice almost sounded ominous, "what I wish to share with you is undoubtedly one of the last things Korra ever wishes to be reminded of—but I need your help."

"What in oblivion do _you_ need _MY_ help with?" Asami was still tense from her moment earlier today, even if Korra's reassurance had done wonders for her.

"I need you to talk some sense into the Avatar for me," Tarrlok grumbled, "and tell her to revoke any forgiveness or mercy she showed me."

"That's ridiculous," Asami shook her head, "and you know as well as I do that she'd never do that. Barring her compassion, you surely know as well as I am how impossibly stubborn she is. I guarantee that not even I could try talking her out of forgiving you, even if I wanted to. If you want that so badly, come do it yourself."

"Miss Sato, let me ask you something," Tarrlok's voice grew more irritated, "have you ever been racked with an emotion that will not leave you alone; something that rakes at your mind and pushes you to the fringe of insanity?"

"...are you spying on me, Councilman!?" Asami sounded as annoyed as she looked, and raised her voice even. Did he somehow know about her emotional turmoil with her father, or had it just been lucky chance?

"I am not Ikiza, Miss Sato." Tarrlok mumbled, "If I struck a nerve it was unintentional."

"What makes you even bring this up at all?" Asami sneered.

"Because every waking moment since that day when Avatar Korra dragged me kicking and screaming from my fate at Air Temple Island, she has populated my mind and refused to vacate it. Everywhere I look, I see her face, and everywhere I go, she is there waiting for me. Every facet of my life has been invaded with the face of a woman I _tortured_ and came close to breaking, and now here I am reeling in dumbstruck confusion as to WHY in oblivion she not only chose to spare me but also forgave me even if she didn't forgive my actions. Call it guilt, call it derangement, or call it something else, but whatever you decide to call it, you must understand that _Korra will not leave me alone."_

"So what do you expect me to do about that?" Asami tilted her head even if she was on the phone, her skeptical expression betraying a matching tone, had anyone been there to see it.

"I want you to come with me so I can show you exactly why you need to remind Korra that I do not deserve her mercy." Tarrlok ordered, "as bizarre as this request may sound, you deserve to know the truth of what happened that night, because I would bet the scant remainder of my possessions that she did not tell you the full truth."

"Fine," Asami huffed, "you better make this worth my time."

After Tarrlok gave her the address at which to meet her, Asami donned a more professional set of clothes and set out to her garage before hopping in a rather unremarkable Satomobile and hitting the streets. It did not take her long to find the place, but was surprised to see that it was a very unremarkable apartment in an even less remarkable district.

"Gone are the days of the lap of luxury, huh?" She quipped as she found Tarrlok waiting at the curb for her there.

"Naturally," Tarrlok scoffed, "nearly every yuan I had went to repair the damages that I directly or indirectly caused. I'm without a vehicle as well as a result, so I would ask to drive yours."

"Hold it," Asami was unsurprisingly apprehensive. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Into the mountains," Tarrlok replied, "to the place I took Korra after _abducting_ her at City Hall. Were it easy to find on your own I would happily explain its location, but since that is not the case, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"I still don't see what this is going to accomplish," Asami crossed her arms as she got into the passenger seat, "or what you're trying to accomplish. Honestly, if this is all just a ploy to get your bending back, just wait for Korra to finish organizing her charity drive for that thing. She's got this whole big beautiful event in the works to try and get people who were attacked by Amon to come out so she can help restore their bending."

" _Of. bloody. course. she does._ " Tarrlok growled, punctuating each word with a sharper intone than the last one as he drove them out of Republic City, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Barring that you know as well as I do how biased I am in Korra's favour, it's probably because in her own words, she can't abide suffering. Frankly, that's probably why she showed you mercy."

"So it would seem, and I don't even want to think about whatever other ridiculously compassionate schemes she's hatching." Tarrlok growled, "but nI digress; this is not about my bending or any of that. This is the story of a man who needed to, wanted to, and deserved to die, and that is now being held hostage by the very woman he tortured. I want little more than for Avatar Korra to let me go."

"Maybe it's not her that needs to let you go," Asami retorted, her arms crossed, "and more that you need to let her go."

"You do not imagine that her judgment is fair by chance, do you?" Tarrlok retorted.

"I don't, but that's not for me to decide…" Asami began before getting interrupted.

"Then why don't you talk some sense into her?" Tarrlok snapped, "convince her to do the right thing and to end me before it's too late—or before my brother returns. You do know that he is not dead or incarcerated, do you not?"

"I know a lot of things, councilman," Asami sneered, "do not take your own anger and personal issues out on me, especially not when I'm sitting here doing YOUR sorry ass a favour."

The remainder of the trip was made in silence, as Tarrlok drove Asami towards a place she thought would be near the airfield where she had fought Hiroshi, but turned out to be in different direction off on a little dirt road to nowhere. Eventually, however, he stopped in front of a derelict cabin—or rather, half of one. One side had been completely blown out in what was clearly an enormous explosion that had occurred from the basement, which was visible from where they stood as well because the floor was gone.

"In hindsight," Tarrlok added dryly as he got out of the vehicle and handed Asami the keys back, "it's no surprise that Chief BeiFong knew my story about the Republic City Jail didn't hold up. I'm sure you don't even need to ask what happened here."

"Korra's got a pretty telltale signature." Asami quipped dryly, "But… what exactly is this place?" She stepped towards the wreckage, which the weather had not been all that kind to either over the last few months.

"This is where I took Korra and effectively left her to die." Tarrlok frowned, "in perhaps the most ironic twist of fate, I was stopped by my brother before I could finish carrying out my plans of moving her even farther from this place, and she clearly broke out. I'm you've seen far more of her scars than I did, but it was me who allowed all of this madness to happen."

"I take it that metal box in the middle of the room is the one she speaks so ill of?" Asami raised her eyebrow as she slid down the rubble into the basement to get a closer look at the box. Tarrlok followed her and was at her side a second later.

"This is where I took her, and it is where I drove her to ruin," Tarrlok gestured, "for whatever Shenzi and the Red Lotus did to her—whatever your father did to her, Miss Sato, none of it compares to the atrocity you see right in front of you now."

"I'm honestly more impressed that it was able to hold her," Asami's comment was dry and hinted at distaste and a lack of impression, considering how harmless the metal looked on the outside.

"Really now," Tarrlok approached the door, "I'm surprised that you aren't as horrified against this atrocity as even I am."

Almost as if on cue, Asami gasped as her eyes widened, and she put her hands to her mouth in abject horror as she gazed upon the box's interior. Burn marks, blast scars, scrapes, small dents, and what looked like both dried blood and claw marks riddled every interior surface of the impenetrable plate metal.

She lowered her head, burying her face in her hands just to try and maintain emotional control as horrifying visions of a manic, deranged Korra throwing everything she had against this metal box to try and escape invaded her mind as she tried to fathom how terrifying and frightening it must have been for Korra to experience it firsthand.

"And that…" Tarrlok spoke stoically as he noticed Asami's reactions, "is exactly why I must wonder… why is Avatar Korra trying so hard to forgive *me*?"

Asami's eyes watered, but suddenly instead of sadness and horror, her eyes had switched to a righteous fury as she threw herself at Tarrlok with an ear-piercing shriek and fists a-blazin'.

"YOU WANT TO DIE?" she shrieked, "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"No," Tarrlok grappled with Asami for dominance. Even without his bending he proved to be swift and possess considerable strength, "You don't get to _make_ that decision, Miss Sato! It is not you that I wronged—it is Korra!"

"I'll have you know," Asami did not hesitate to resort to clawing an even biting to try and get an edge over Tarrlok, her feet kicking at vital points on his body, but the older man had agility to him that made it clear he knew how to defend himself all the same, "I loved Korra long before you abducted her, and I'm pretty sure that torturing _the most important person in my life_ is going to have an impact on me!"

"This is exactly what I'm arguing in favour of," Tarrlok got Asami in a headlock as he tightened his grip on her dominant arm using his free hand, using his legs to try and prevent Asami from using hers. "And yet I guarantee… that were the Avatar here to see us now, she would be yelling at us to break it up and give some sappy spiel about love and forgiveness or whatever she does! I'm sure you know… better than I do!"

Tarrlok's grip on Asami faltered for just long enough to allow Asami to jerk one of her legs free, where she kicked him hard enough in the shin that he buckled, and thus released her head and her arm. She spun around and kicked between his legs, but Tarrlok ducked to the side which had Asami's boot instead strike his hip. She followed this up by immediately striking him in the sternum with her foot and in the forehead with her fingers in what was not unlike a chi-blocker's attack, but after a moment of recoil, Tarrlok lunged forward, seizing Asami's shoulders.

"I've tried to play nice, Miss Sato," he threatened, "but if you do not lay off I will become much more aggressive!"

Asami did not respond immediately, but Tarrlok felt Asami's forehead collide sharply with his own, and he saw stars for a split second. However, rather than relinquish his grip on her shoulders, he clenched them tighter, slamming her against the wall as her back, shoulders, and the back of her head struck the hard stone surface. Asami reeled, and looked like she was about to retaliate, and so Tarrlok repeated this action three more times to rattle her skull enough to slow her down. Dizzy and aggravated, it took a moment for it to finally register with Asami that her head was pounding and her vision was clouded. It did not help that a moment later, right as she lunged at Tarrlok again, that she found herself completely encased in stone and slammed back against the wall as Tarrlok was catapulted away from her towards the opposite wall.

Asami glared daggers at Tarrlok, thinking this was his work for a moment, but he looked just as enraged and confused as she did. Both of them glanced around to find out the source of the earthbending, only to find Korra of all people staring down at them from the blast hole, her arms spread wide, and an expression on her face that could only be described as "why".

"Babe," she turned to Asami first of course, "what the fuck is the meaning of all this, and why are you two out here?"

"Korra, I should be asking you the same thing!" Asami snapped, "First of all, HOW did you even get here, and second of all, why are you not taking my side here when clearly you just missed him assaulting me and then trying to crack my skull open against this wall!"

"Okay, so you would never believe how I got here," Korra began with a skeptical pout, before her face turned much sterner. "but I need to hear what happened. Tarrlok…" she paused before jumping up and suddenly appearing within inches of Tarrlok's face, "why the FUCK were you attacking my girlfriend!?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was in self-defense?" Tarrlok frowned, "She wished to kill me, and I told her that such a responsibility is yours and yours alone."

"Asami?" Korra turned to approach her as if to verify Tarrlok's claim.

"What difference does it make?" She was fighting back angry tears, some of which may have been from the recent assault, "he wants to die and I saw what he did to you here, Korra. How in any reality including this one, is what he did to you EVER okay?!"

"Babe…" Korra frowned, stamping her feet (which Asami realized were still bare) and freeing her from her earthen prison as she took Asami's hands, "no—Asami… it's… I'm not going to kill him. I don't want you killing him either. I… are you feeling okay? I mean, not counting this little scuffle thing you two had, that is..."

"No…" Asami gripped Korra tightly, "No I am absolutely NOT feeling okay and today has been nothing but everything I ever knew or thought I knew getting turned on its head and I HATE IT all and I just want to go home…"

Korra paused and held Asami for several moments until the latter pulled away, after which, Korra turned her attention back to Tarrlok.

"None of this was necessary," She told him, "and I know you're going to hate me for what I'm about to both do and say, Councilman… but there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Korra, are you…" His eyes widened as Korra's eyes started glowing. Rather than doing anything violent or aggressive, however, Korra reached out with her hands as a little bit of rock fell away from his chest.

"Deal with it." Korra replied in the sternest tone anyone had ever heard the Avatar use her trademark catchphrase.

"Korra for FUCK'S SAKE, are you JESTING!?" Tarrlok roared, but he was powerless to stop Korra as she softly placed her hands on Tarrlok's chest and forehead. A gentle but powerful surge of energy coursed from the Avatar into the Councilman, and suddenly the latter felt like there was a certain part of him that had been restored that he had not had in months.

Korra removed the stone casing from Tarrlok's body and looked him in the eyes.

"I have restored your bending, Councilman Tarrlok." she spoke with an emotionless, authoritative tone as her eyes stopped glowing, "and you are free to do what you will wish it. If you wish to turn into a monster and wreak havoc across the city again, then you better get a head start. If this blessing was a mistake, I'm sure I'll find out right away… but whatever you decide to do… do not EVER touch Asami again. If you want to take your anger out on me for my decisions, you take it out on me, and me alone—but the next time you put your hands on my girlfriend, Raava help me I will tear them right off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Avatar." Tarrlok scowled.

"Good," Korra frowned, "She did nothing wrong—any misdeeds against you are entirely on my head, and so turn to me to release your anger—no one else."

To both Tarrlok and Asami's surprise, Korra got onto her knees and raised her hands against her face as if preparing for a blow.

"After everything…" Tarrlok looked at his hands and then down at Korra, "you give me back the very weapon with which I tortured you and traumatized you..." he paused, swinging his arms, and bending some vestigial snow from one corner to another as if to test how legitimate Korra's ability was. It did not disappoint even in the slightest.

"On your feet, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok reached out and took Korra's right hand, pausing as he noticed the vicious scar that covered her entire hand. "If there was a monster inside me, it died today, or so help me I will spend the rest of my life trying to kill it. I still do not like your course of action, but it's clearly you know more than me about all of this."

"Own it," Korra's free hand closed around Tarrlok's as she looked him in the eyes. "Own it, and own yourself. Don't let your past define you, and don't let the actions of other wicked people who may have tried to destroy your life dominate you. It… never ends well."

There was a pause, before Korra glanced at Asami and then up at the car. "Also, get us out of this damn place. I need a bit more time with Asami after everything she's been through today."

Tarrlok nodded and led the two women back to the car without a word. Rather than resolve his problem, it seemed Tarrlok's idea had backfired and made it worse in an ironic sort of way. Rather than incite the Avatar's wrath against him, he had only made her forgive him even further. As they all piled into the car however, both Tarrlok and Asami were both (unbeknownst to each other) thinking the same thing: how had Korra followed them out here in the first place?


	93. Chapter 93: The Two Lovers

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And now we get the answer to how Korra found Tarrlok and Asami all the way out in that, it's pretty much all Korrasami fluff until near the end. I had originally contemplated calling this chapter "Last of her Line" for a while, but the name didn't stick. Perhaps it will show up in another chapter somewhere down the line. Whatever the case, the Asami arc continues._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-THREE: THE TWO LOVERS**

Asami was too dizzy and upset to drive, and Korra did not trust her skills or know where they were, and so Tarrlok stayed true to his word and escorted them back to Sato Estate.

"There's only one thing I wish to know at this point, Korra," he spoke as he drove, "and then I will be silent for the remainder of the trip unless otherwise requested."

"Go ahead." Korra shrugged. She was holding Asami in the backseat, as Asami rested against her chest, tired but content in the arms of her lover.

"How in oblivion did you get all the way out there and know where that cabin was?" Tarrlok exclaimed. "Not to say it threatens my already-shattered ego, but during my… research… of your antics, there was a general consensus that your direction skills were… lacking."

"I still don't know where it was," Korra admitted, not even trying to deny the claim that she got lost easily, "I was in the trunk and when I woke up I heard Asami screaming, so of course I jumped out to see what was going on."

"The trunk…" Asami looked up, "Korra, what even!? What were you doing in the trunk of a Satomobile of all places?"

"Nightmares, trauma stuff," Korra shook her head, "I couldn't fall back asleep, so I went back to the trunk of a car to close myself in and tell myself that I was safe. I'm sure that sounds ridiculous, but it kind of worked. I didn't think you'd choose the most nondescript car in your garage, so I chose that one. What are the odds, huh?"

"There's logic behind reliving traumatic events so that your body and mind can tell you that you are safe, Korra," Tarrlok noted, "but with that said, my curiosity has been sated, and I will leave you two be once we get you home."

"That…" Asami looked up before lying back down against Korra's chest again, "love, you should have said something."

"I wanted to, but you're still stressed and I didn't want to add to it," Korra admitted, "besides, it was short-lived, and I'm fine now."

"I see…" Asami closed her eyes again, and she went quiet as she tried to rest her headache off. True to his word, Tarrlok did not say another word until they arrived at the gates of Sato Estate.

"Don't worry about me," he told them as he stepped out of the vehicle before the gates, "I'll walk home. You two do what you need to do, and… Avatar Korra?"

"Hmm?" Korra looked up, her scarred hand still in Asami's hair.

"Thank you." He sighed, "I… am unsure of what I will be doing with this, but it is clear that for whatever stupid selfless reason you wished to spare me… that I needed it. I… need time to think everything over, and probably ponder my life decisions. And… Asami?"

"Asami muttered a lazy "hm" to indicate she was at least listening.

"As little as it may mean, I apologize for the defensive outburst." he shook his head as he left them be. "I will not let it happen again."

"Mhm." she mumbled. For a moment, the two of them sat there, with Korra caressing Asami's hair and humming a little tune here or there. After a while they returned to the estate proper, and seated themselves on their favourite patch of floor in front of a radio, although this time they weren't listening to music or doing anything beyond resting in each other's arms.

"Love," Korra spoke softly after a while, and this time Asami opened her eyes. "I… you…"

She paused before sighing, "You're not okay, are you?"

"No," Asami shook her head, before launching into a terribly detailed explanation of how her day had gone, none of which was anything positive.

"And now I'm just so overwhelmed and stressed out and it's putting me into this horrible attitude and it's just so unlike me…" she complained, "Korra, I'm sorry."

"No…" Korra whispered, "Don't be. Just tell me anything you want to get off your chest. Let me be there to support you; to care for you… to love you despite every flaw or shortcoming you may think you have. Let me put you in the center of my universe, Asami, because there's no one in this world that I would rather have in the center of my life than you. I love you… I love you so much and I can't stand to see you like this!"

"I hate that I've fallen this far," Asami softly sighed into Korra's shoulder, "I hate that you have to see this; that you have to be the one that holds me up when you're busy fighting your own nightmares at the same time."

"But that's just it, babe." Korra assured her, "I can handle it. I've proven that I can handle it and so I can help you just as you've helped me before. Not to say that you can't… but even I realize that No one can always be tough in the face of adversity… trust me. I know that all too well."

ASami paused for a moment as she registered Korra's words, and she smiled.

"No wonder you drive Tarrlok crazy," she nuzzled against Korra with a sigh, "Korra, you're unbelievably compassionate and full of love and concern for those around you, and it amazes me. It inspires me. It drives me. Honestly, the whole altercation with Tarrlok was probably me just releasing a bunch of things I should have released earlier. I almost want to grapple with him again just to get the rest of it out, but…"

"Well, there's always me," Korra chuckled.

"But I don't want to take my frustration out on you," Asami replied, "although I might want to remove your top again."

Korra snorted, and blushed. "I mean… we're alone if that's what you're after…" she paused as her tone grew more serious, "but I just really don't want you to do what I did; to be the terrible person I was six months ago when I was screaming in your face and threatening you with the Avatar State. None of that was ever okay, and so rather than let you follow in my footsteps, I want to do whatever I can to help you let it out."

"Of course," Asami nodded, "there's just something on my mind and I need a very specific person to talk about it with."

"Can I help?" Korra didn't quite follow, "I mean, what do you mean?"

"Is it alright if I go and talk to people?" Asami asked, "I mean, other than you."

"Sure?" Korra's face dropped a bit, "I mean, we're not joined at the hip, although… is something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no; not at all!" Asami shook her head, "no, that was rude of me, Korra. I just… you know how there are some things that are more suitable to talk about with some people than others? You know, like how you might talk about Probending with Mako and Bolin; or how I might talk business with certain executives; or that sort of thing?"

"Sure;" Korra shrugged, her face still showing uncertainty, "I guess?"

"It's nothing against you, Korra; I promise." Asami kissed Korra's lips softly, "it's just… about my mom. I need to talk to Kwan about that considering that it was her and her sister that… well..." she trailed off, knowing Korra knew the rest.

"Any particular reason?" The curiosity and genuine concern for Asami's feelings showed in Korra's expression, indicating that she just wanted to know what was on her lover's mind rather than trying to pry at her every secret.

"Well, without my dad… I guess I just kind of want closure." Asami admitted, "I'm kind of in a really messy state right now, Korra—and I really don't want to do what you said and accidentally take it out on you. Can I make a request?"

"Babe, you could tell me to build you a city and I'd do it," Korra smiled, "you name it; it's yours."

"I'm just so tired after today…" Asami sighed in defeat, "cleaning up Hiroshi's mess drained me, and that fight with Tarrlok made me dizzy. Can I just rest in your arms… maybe let you run your fingers through my hair or something?"

"Of course," Korra didn't really even wait for Asami to finish before she hefted Asami's entire form up, shifted her so she was seated in front of Korra, her back against Korra's chest. Korra ran her fingers through Asami's hair for a moment before propping her up. She did not start right away though, causing Asami some slight confusion.

"Hm?" Asami wondered what the delay was, although her breath tensed up when she felt Korra shifting all of her hair to the left.

"Babe, you're going to scar me if you keep biting me there," It was hard not to smile at feeling Korra's affection again though—and Korra was a very affectionate lover.

"Fine, I'll move…" Korra leaned over and planted her lips in the crook of Asami's neck, nipping at the soft, tender skin there and causing Asami to lean to her left with her breath stuttered in all the right ways. One of Asami's hands shifted back and seized Korra's wrist, simply holding it for the sake of holding it as Korra nuzzled into Asami's neck and shoulder.

After a moment, however, Korra relented, and as such, so did Asami's hand. She straightened them both out and went back to playing with Asami's hair, which soothed the nonbender's frazzled nerves much more than she expected.

Neither Korra nor Asami was sure when it happened, but after a while, Korra realized that Asami was sound asleep in her arms. Rather than leave her be, Korra shifted carefully and meticulously, before hoisting Asami bridal style into her arms, a feat that she made look remarkably easy considering how strong she was. She didn't go far; simply to the nearest sofa and sat back, cradling the tall young woman in her arms like a baby, and gazing down lovingly at her serene expression. Korra blushed, feeling a giggle in her chest and butterflies in her stomach as she realized how in love she was.

"You're wrong about me, by the way…" Korra whispered, "I still got the better deal."

This was how she knew Asami was actually asleep, because if she had heard that and been awake she would have no doubt responded.

Incidentally, Korra fell asleep before Asami woke up, and so the largest tragedy of the whole situation was that no one was there to see how adorable the two of them looked snuggled together with Asami in Korra's arms.

Eventually however, Asami stirred, and her squirming was enough of a nudge to wake Korra up, and she woke up to a beautiful pair of green eyes gazing up at her.

"You fell asleep," Korra chuckled, "and I guess I just got a little too carried away thinking about how wonderful you are for me. How do you feel?"

"A little better," Asami touched her forehead, "and really, Korra—thank you for everything you've done. I think I may have downplayed myself all these months of telling you that what I do is just normal. It's just… coming from someone you love so much; I can see why you always held it in such high regard. I want you to know how much that means to me."

"Come on, babe, I'm the Avatar," Korra laughed, a noticeable red tint appearing on her otherwise brown face, "I'm not supposed to blush and stuff."

"Oh stop, you dork." Asami tugged some of Korra's hair, "hey… can I ask another favour?"

"Always…" Korra gave Asami a squeeze, caressing her lower jaw.

"I'm still a little lightheaded, although it might just be the stress," Asami admitted, "would you mind taking me to Kwan's Collision Repair? I need to get a few things off my chest and Ikiza needs to hear about them."

"Sure thing," Korra nodded, rising to her feet and gently setting Asami down onto hers, "just let me get dressed. If I run around looking like a vagrant people are going to think there's something wrong with me again or something."

As lazy as Korra often was when she was tired or any time before noon, she was remarkably swift in getting dressed, and was there in the car waiting for Asami by the time she arrived.

"Your driving's improved," Asami commented, her eyes closed as they flew across town, "although you still brake a bit too hard."

"Kwan gave me an ultimatum once," Korra quipped, "back when we broke back into your estate to get our stuff after… well…" she trailed off, not exactly wanting to bring up Hiroshi Sato this early considering that the morning had proven it was still a touchy subject.

"I should really look into improving my security it seems," Asami crossed her arms, "but not because of you; no… I was and am grateful for what you did that day, Korra. I was grateful for a lot of things you did for me that week, actually."

"Any time," Korra smiled, pulling up to Kwan's shop much more skillfully than she did the last time she drove there, "so, did you want me to come in with you, or should I just wait out here?"

"I might be a while, so you can come in," Asami offered, "and I mean, she's your friend, right? I wouldn't want to deny you the privilege of saying hello."

"Alright then," Korra smiled weakly as she followed Asami inside. She could tell that Asami was still in a funk that she was trying to hide, but perhaps out of fear of looking hypocritical, Korra did not decide to confront her about this—not yet anyways.

Asami moved to knock on the door of the shop, but noticed that Kwan had installed a doorbell between now and the last time she had paid a visit. She rang it, only for it to sound a buzzer, and then Kwan's voice was heard.

"Who's there?" her voice sounded a bit tired.

"Asami," Asami answered, "and Korra's here too."

"Sato?" Kwan grunted, "oy, come on in; I'm upstairs in the flat."

Both Korra and Asami realized they had never actually been in Kwan's apartment, and so both of them were surprised at how it looked.

It was a very small area: a kitchen and living area formed the one main room, with a small hallway branching off towards what was presumably just a bedroom and a bathroom.

"You…" Korra spoke, "you live like this?"

"We can't all live in the lap of luxury, Avatar," Kwan hummed, "but don't worry about me; I've been here for almost a year now and it suits my needs just fine. Now, what can I help ya with?"

"I'm sure you've heard about my father," Asami frowned, and Kwan's expression dropped. "And I guess just after everything… knowing you were there when my mother was killed, and that that began his spiral down into the twisted, bitter, angry person he has become…" she trailed off. Part of her wanted to scream and strangle the short little earthbender as if that would somehow right all of her wrongs—and another half knew better.

"Look, if you think killing me will make ya feel better, go right ahead," Kwan shrugged, "I've been trying to atone, and if that's the only way… well, it's not me you're gonna have to argue with. The Avatar defended me from the wrath of her mom; I'm pretty sure she'd have a word or two for you if you try it. That's just who she is."

"That's not…" Asami shook her head, but seemed at a loss for words.

"Asami, look," Kwan put her hands under Asami's jaw, looking her in the eyes, "I know that it's gotta hurt when your own family turns against you and tries to kill you. For reals—I've been there and done that. It's just… well; I also know how it feels to be the last of your line."

"I suppose there's that too," Asami hadn't thought about it that way, but with Kwan being more than twice her age, she figured that Azula's line was going to end with this little earthbender. On one hand, part of her felt vindicated in knowing that the line that had slain her mother and sent her father down a malevolent path was doomed to fade away, but on the other hand, rather than wanting to throttle Kwan, she couldn't help but listen to what appeared to be genuine words.

"Now, I'm sure I'm the last person you want advice from, Sato," Kwan continued, "but you've still got your whole life ahead of you, you're a talented driver and mechanic, you're now in control of one of the most successful companies in the world… and you've got the best damn girlfriend in Republic City. That's gotta amount to something, right?"

"I mean, you're not wrong," Asami gave a weak smile, "I'm just… so tired, Ikiza. I'm frustrated and I wanted to take it out on you because you're the only one from that whole ordeal that's still alive, and… and that's not appropriate. I apologize."

"Well, thanks for not trying to kill me, at least." Kwan scratched the back of her head, "and hey, maybe talk to Korra about it. I'm sure she can give you a much better insight on things than I could. Seriously… the kid does it all. That reminds me… Korra, this is for you."

Kwan got up and retrieved a large, well-kept book. Korra didn't take it right away, but glanced at Kwan curiously before glancing down at what she was holding.

"Now," Kwan continued, "you might not like it, considering who it's about and such; but… maybe it'll clear some things up. But heck; do what you want with it—read it, tear it up, burn it, whatever. I just feel like you should have it."

"How bad could it possibly—" Korra began but cut herself off as she looked at the book. Based on the title and the images on the front, it looked to be journal or record—written by Nakkoa.


	94. Chapter 94: A Coming of Age

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Don't mind the delay; it's not about to become the norm. I got caught up working on a model sheet for TAIC-Korra to help better visualize the differences between her and the Korra from the show. She's still mostly the same, but there's been a few very obvious physical changes that have happened to her, most notably her scars and her tattoo. More on that when it gets finished though. In the meantime, it's time for some character introspection, as well as what might be considered a Kwan redemption arc of source. Am I teasing a certain ship? Maybe I am; maybe I'm not. Time will tell~..._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-FOUR: A COMING OF AGE**

Korra took the large book and looked back at Kwan with a skeptical expression.

"Nakkoa kept a journal?" She tilted her head.

"She's the one who inspired the others to encourage you to do the same," Kwan gave a hollow chuckle, "but I mean—if you don't want it or want to destroy it without ever looking at it… I can't say I'll blame you. There's… a lot of disturbing material in there, and a lot of the last entries are about you, even. I just… I dunno. I guess I thought maybe it might explain a few things that were going through my sister's head before she threw all sense of reason to the wind and… well I'm sure you know what happened after that."

"I do." Korra sighed, gripping the book tighter as she sat back down. "And that incident was the one that started it all… it REALLY fucked me up, Kwan. It's still messing me up in some ways, and all the Equalist attacks we just went through only made it worse."

"I'm not proud of it," Kwan shook her head, "and in a way I feel like it's my fault. She leaned on me for so many things, and I was oblivious to so much of her pain."

"How much did she share with you?" Asami raised an eyebrow, "because there's only so much you can do for someone that won't help themselves." she thought back to Korra and how hard she had had to fight to get Korra to open up about her problems and insecurities. "Especially if that person enjoys murder the way Shenzi did."

"Right, right…" Kwan scratched the back of her head, realizing why Asami would have justified harsh opinions about Nakkoa. "Well, she didn't say too much, but even then, would you have stopped hounding Korra if she hadn't opened up to you?"

"No…" Asami paused, "I suppose I wouldn't have. I do hope you realize who you are talking to when you're trying to paint your sister in a different light though."

"I do," Kwan sighed, "and look; if there was anything I could do as penance I'd have offered it. I mean, if you really want to still kill me, just get Korra's permission and I'm yours."

"What is it with people wanting to kill each other as penance or whatever?" Korra pouted," seriously guys; I didn't bust ass trying to save you just for you to throw it all away so fast. There's a difference between a monster and someone who has done bad things and wants to correct them! Just… stop with that. It… I don't like it. I didn't like it with Tarlok, and I really don't like it with you, Kwan."

"I'm not going to kill her, Korra." Asami shook her head, "I heard your mother had first dibs on her anyways, but even then, that doesn't change the frustration I'm dealing with. It's not your fault; Ikiza is guilty by association, but that doesn't make it her fault either—not directly at least."

"Tarrlok, you say?" Kwan raised an eyebrow, "I mean, he's a looker, but don't tell me he messed up your life too, eh Sato?"

"Beyond learning the horrors he committed against Korra?" Asami scowled, "fortunately no. I defer to Korra's judgment though because I would have done things a little differently if it were me. Perhaps it's just another moment of weakness. I'm way too tense right now."

"Look," Kwan shook her head, "Asami, I ain't gonna lie—I feel like shit for a lot of reasons, and I wanna help you. Clearly there's nothin' I can or need to do financially for you, and I don't exactly imagine I have any skills that could benefit you. It's just…"

She sighed. "I've spent my whole life doing stupid shit, and my childhood was spent under the mantle of indifferent and/or abusive parents. It doesn't justify my idiotic behaviour, and if I could take back the things I did I absolutely would. I just… I wish I was better at explainin' just how badly I want to put all that behind me and just start over. I left my heritage—my connection to princess Azula—behind me. I left the Agni Kais; I left the Red Lotus… I even changed my name for fuck's sake… and it's like every time I try to do somethin' good in my life it comes back to kick me in the face. Even when I talk to you… the way I see the pain etched into your face from seein' what Yasuko's death did to your dad, and what it and Hiroshi's anger did and is doin' to you… you shouldn't forgive me—not after everything I've done."

"I don't think I'm ready to," Asami shook her head, "but that's my own fault. Perhaps someday I'll be able to make peace with you, Ikiza. It… just won't be today."

"I'll let you know if I ever make peace with myself about it," Kwan hummed.

"Have you ever considered companionship?" Korra raised her eyebrow, "It's done wonders for me—I mean, Asami's pretty much the best person ever, but still."

"Flatterer," Asami chuckled.

"If only it were that easy," Kwan lowered her head with a hollow chuckle, "but I don't exactly have a lot going for me without looks or money—and certainly without any charm or prestige. Being a criminal really kind of puts a damper on that."

"I think you're just being too hard on yourself," Korra pointed out.

"Of course you do," Kwan shook her head, laughing. "Kid, look—I'm almost 40 years old. I'm pretty sure any chance of romance for me has long since set sail."

"Hey," Korra argued, "if I can forgive Councilman Tarrlok, then I can forgive you—and I'm sure that others can too. Maybe even Asami, although I don't want to speak for her on that."

"Tarrlok, hmm?" Kwan hummed, clearly mulling something over, "I'll have to remember that, Korra. You really are too good for this world, you know that?"

"I'm really not," Korra shook her head, "but thanks for having faith in me. I… still have things I need to work out, and I'm not sure I'm ready to peer into Nakkoa's mind just yet. I've got a few things of my own I need to sort out before I'd even feel ready."

"Like I said," Kwan stood up, "do it on your own terms, if you even decide to do it at all. Oh, and I know it's tomorrow, but… happy birthday."

"Thanks," Korra smiled, "if I had known so much was going to happen all right before my birthday, I'd have just stayed in bed."

"Except you wouldn't have," Kwan riposted immediately, "you'd still be banging on my door to come help, because you don't know how to keep your head out of trouble when people are in danger. It's admirable—a pain in my ass, but admirable nonetheless."

"Touché," Korra shook her head before turning to Asami, "I think we could probably head out now, unless there was more you needed to do?"

"No, I'm good," Asami didn't even look up from her book, "take your time."

"Are you sure? Because that sounds exactly like something you'd say if something was wrong, or was nagging at the back of your mind."

"I'm okay. I just apparently needed a little more time before I can make peace. Despite that, this was a learning experience for me as well. Don't worry, Korra. It's fine, I promise."

"No more secrets then?"

"No more secrets. If you're ready to go, then so am I."

"I guess we'll be off then," Korra stood up, "Thanks for your time and hospitality, Kwan."

"I know there ain't much I can do, but if you ever need anything, go ahead and bang on my door. Not that that's ever stopped you before, and while I might be grudging about it, I'm still willing."

"If Asami or I need anything, I'll be sure to let you know," Korra promised as Asami rose to her feet as well, "Thanks again, Kwan."

"No, Avatar." Kwan shook her head, "Thank you."

Despite everything, and despite neither of them leaving Sato Estate that day, Asami and Korra spent the rest of the evening alone, both of them pondering many different things and events that had occurred over the last week or two. Korra was not expecting much from her birthday apart from whatever surprises Asami had promised, but she laid in bed back in her nightclothes (which Asami had called her out for dressing in so early), pondering her life.

There had been multiple attempts on her life, and she had physical scars from trauma and abuse. There were people who had tried to break her mentally just as much as physically, and through all of this, she was barely 18 years old. She still bore the gaping mental scars (as well as the two prominent physical scars) from the attempt on her life halfway through her 16th year, and it was that moment that Korra still felt had been the first of many that had forced her to grow up much faster than she anticipated. Amon and Tarrlok had treated her like adults. Hiroshi had treated her like an adult even before he had turned on her—or perhaps he had never even been her friend at all. Even her friends and allies, such as Tenzin, Lin, and even Kwan, had always treated her like she was more than twice her real age. Unalaq and Nakkoa had done the same. To Zaheer it had made no difference. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense that she was sensitive about her age.

More than that though, she wondered where she would be in a year. Would she even live to see 19; and if she did, where would she be in life? All that talk about Harmonic Convergence suddenly surged back into Korra's mind. That was sometime in the next year if the predictions of Unalaq and the Red Lotus were correct. Unalaq in particular had seemed unnaturally obsessed with the notion, and she had picked up several hints and clues about this event from him. All she knew was that it somehow involved the spirit portals in the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, and that she, the Avatar, was important for this event. She wondered if there were past Avatars that could shed light on this subject. These were the things that swam through her mind as she drifted off to sleep that night.

Incidentally, the welcoming gift that Asami had woken Korra up with that morning (midmorning to be exact; Asami knew far too well about Korra's distaste for the morning proper) put most other thoughts about Harmonic Convergence out of her mind for the time being. The sight of Asami Sato in slinky undergarments and heels that shaped her lower body tended to have that effect The breakfast in bed certainly didn't hurt either, but all in all, Korra found the series of events that followed to be a great way to start the day.

"So you know that I'm not much of a planner, right?" Korra admitted after the 'recovery'.

"Not even on your special day?" Asami feigned surprise, "Who would have thought?"

"I trusted you," Korra chuckled, tugging a lock of Asami's hair playfully, "Come now, I'm sure you came up with something for the night."

"Kwong's Cuisine, tonight at 7:30?" Asami replied like clockwork.

"And see, this is exactly why I trust you for these sorts of things, babe." Korra chuckled. "I'd forget my own shirt if you weren't here to remind me."

"If I was there to remind you, I'd tell you not to wear one at all," Asami teased.

"I'll keep that in mind," Korra smirked and elbowed her in turn. "I don't think I'm going anywhere this afternoon though, since I kind of planned on taking this day off from any of my other operations long ahead of time. I'm sure Republic City will understand."

"There's nothing wrong with doing things for yourself now and again," Asami reminded her, "your needs are important too. I'm glad you've realized that."

"I'm sorry it caused you so much screaming and fighting," Korra nodded, "you definitely didn't deserve it, and I know you were only trying to help."

"Like I've said before; it's fine," Asami smiled. "I knew it wasn't you, and so I was willing to try and keep the real Korra at the forefront of your stage. The rest… is history."

Incidentally, like in many cases, Korra and Asami did not interact much over the next few hours. Korra was actually pondering this for once; she had no doubt that Asami loved her and that it was a mutual relationship, and she couldn't really blame Asami anyways, considering that she didn't exactly try to connect during these "downtimes" either.

Still, Asami found it a rather pleasant surprise when Korra came in, fully dressed (boots, skirt, and all) from the waist down, but wearing nothing above her waist except the light blue armband around her right bicep. Asami winced as she saw the wicked burn scars on the left side of Korra's neck and her right forearm, especially as the lightning scar on her hand carved into the fringes of the burn scar no less. Still, all in all it was a pleasant view.

"Alright, what's the story?" She glanced at Korra's toned form, although her eyes darted from her abdomen up to her bust and then to her face, before finally settling on Korra's right forearm, which was no doubt the most damaged part of Korra's body thus far.

"Honestly, I just wanted to talk," Korra sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. "And you said not to wear a shirt at all, so I didn't."

"I didn't think you actually would, much less go fully topless," Asami quipped got up from her desk and moved behind her, massaging the Avatar's exposed back. "But that aside, what's on your mind? Is something still gnawing at you?"

"Nothing traumatic this time," Korra shrugged. This was much less a lie and more just Korra not thinking about it, "More just that I'm curious about us. You know how we often go for hours or sometimes even days at a time without even talking to each other?"

"I was wondering if you'd bring it up," Asami admitted, "I just figured that those were times you either didn't want to be disturbed or that you didn't feel like anything needed to be said."

"Oh," Korra was relieved, "yeah, that's kind of the gist of it. I just didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or anything. You know those times when you're reading or something and I'm just sitting on the floor nearby or something? To me it just felt like that. There's something about the way you think, Asami, that drives me. It's like you can read my thoughts and emotions, and just know ways to keep me happy without even saying anything."

"Sometimes that's all it takes," Asami hummed, also playing with Korra's hair, occasionally taking strands and tickling Korra's shoulders with them, "sometimes I just like knowing you're here—especially as of recent. I like how sometimes you're talkative, and other times you just want to be around me."

"Well yeah," Korra hummed amidst a groan as she felt Asami's fingers apply pressure to her tense shoulders, "when I'm by myself my mind tends to wander and it's seldom ever pretty. With you around… I guess I just feel safe. Nnngh!"

Korra let out another long groan as Asami dug into her tense muscles. Asami's hands were so soft, but her grip was firm; she may not have been as strong as Korra (that was an honour that legitimately few could match), but she was a lot stronger than she looked. Maybe it was that whole "pretty rich girl" vibe she gave off, but Korra wouldn't change that for the world. Barring that she could name 1001 reasons she was attracted to Asami without even mentioning her physical appearance, Korra found that Asami was also, in fact, extremely beautiful.

"That's how you should feel," Asami hummed. "Especially after all the betrayal you've faced from people you thought were so close to you, and…" she trailed off. "Let's just say I'm really glad a certain someone was born 18 years ago today—and that their position as the Avatar does so little to sway that opinion."

"Honestly," Korra put her face into her hands, more to hide her blush than from actual distress, "with how many people that have tried to dehumanize me over the last 3 or 4 years, you wouldn't believe how much that means to me—or I guess you would."

"I love you, Korra." Asami chuckled, "and I'm going to make sure you enjoy tonight…"


	95. Chapter 95: The Restoration Events

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _A few chapters ago Asami hinted that Korra was arranging an event to help restore people's bending who had it taken by Amon, and so here's when she actually goes through with it. Also, while this fic doesn't cover much of it directly, Korra and Asami do have a rather exciting bedroom life; I just leave most of it out of the main story due to how long this story already is, and because it's more fun to leave it to the readers' imagination what exactly they do. However, any feedback regarding this move would be appreciated. That said, we also get to see a familiar old face near the end of this chapter, who will play a small but significant role throughout this book as well._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-FIVE: THE RESTORATION EVENTS**

Night came before either Korra or Asami knew it, and soon the two had gotten dressed and met up near Asami's garage. Both knew what the other liked to see, and dressed accordingly. To Korra's utmost delight, Asami had worn her hair down over the right side of her neck again. She had originally found it somewhat bothersome because it concealed that favourite spot on her neck that Korra loved to nibble on, but after realizing that she loved the smell and feel of Asami's hair against her face as she nuzzled, it became a much more pleasant change.

The date itself was slightly unusual in that Korra and Asami did not even say a word to each other for nearly the entire time. Despite this, they both made plenty of little affectionate gestures, stealing kisses any time they figured no one else was looking. Korra was even bold enough to bury her face into the crook of Asami's neck, letting Asami's hair cascade over her for a moment. Both of them were fairly discrete, although their giggling was probably enough to tip at least some of the waitstaff off about what they were doing.

Whatever the case, both of them returned home later that evening walking on air, and the night ended with a rather heated exchange. The biggest difference was that unlike many of their previous heated exchanges, this one was fuelled by romantic passion instead of extreme emotions and hostility. Korra couldn't have asked for a better date. Later that evening after their intense exchange of passions had ended, both Korra and Asami were gazing skyward, enjoying the simple fact that they were next to each other.

"I know we didn't say much," Asami whispered, "but that was the best date of my life, Korra. Did you have as much fun as I did?"

"That was easily the best date of my life," Korra sighed dreamily, "I love you so much, Asami. I'm glad you're with me."

"I'm glad to be with you…" she whispered, "And I'm glad you're with me, Korra."

"I'm glad we could do this," Korra nodded, "Especially as you keep cleaning up your dad's mess, and I've got my Bending Restoration Event to host for the next week…"

"Right, I heard about that," Asami smiled, "If I can spare some time I might swing down one of those afternoons... But if not, know that I support you entirely and that I'm thinking of you."

"Of course," Korra leaned over and kissed Asami again, "and I'll be thinking of you too, no matter how busy this next week gets for me."

The next couple of weeks were indeed rather busy for Korra as she organized her Bending Restoration Event to help restore the bending of people who had had it taken. She did have a few concerns after some fraudulent people who had never been benders slipped into the ranks, and it took Korra a while to realize that she could not restore the bending of someone who had never had it. There was only so much she could do regarding fraudsters though, especially since there was nothing illegal about their current status given that Korra was unable to change them one way or another.

"I suppose that answers the issue of whether or not you could make me a bender," Asami reassured her after the 5th day of this event. It was set to be a week-long thing, and so unsurprisingly, Korra was getting exhausted spending so long in the Avatar State at a time. Despite that, she'd come home happy each night.

"Well, I'm glad you're the way you are, babe," Korra sighed happily, "because I wouldn't want to change anything about someone as perfect as you."

"I've occasionally wondered what being a bender was like," Asami admitted, "but you're right. I'm content the way I am, especially if it makes you happy."

Around mid-afternoon on the final day, a trio of familiar faces showed up at Korra's event, to the Avatar's somewhat wry amusement.

"Tahno?" she exclaimed after restoring the three, "I was wondering what took you so long."

"It took a little bit for the boys and I to muster up the courage to show up humbly in front of our biggest rival…" he quipped, "But apparently all those rumours about your compassion and sense of forgiveness weren't unfounded."

"Hey," Korra assured him, "you said yourself that our rivalry was just part of the game. I didn't take it personally, and so I'm glad you didn't either."

"Good, good," Tahno gave a wry, tired smile. "Thanks for restoring my bending by the way, _Uhvatar_ —no. Thank you _Korra_. Now hey, you need to get that mechanic lady and find yourselves another firebender so the White Falls Wolfbats can properly give you Prison-Breakers the beatdown you've been asking for, for months."

"Too scared to run the Avatar Gauntlet again?" Korra teased.

"Not entirely," Tahno licked his lips, "I'm sure you'll see us again if or when you sign on for another season of that too."

"I hope you're thirsty, because you'll be landing right back in the drink!" Korra cracked her knuckles in turn. They weren't exactly friends, but both Korra and Tahno seemed to appreciate their sports rivalry without it turning hostile. Both parties had definitely matured over the last several months, both possibly for similar humbling reasons.

The only other truly unusual occurrence during Korra's Bending Restoration Convention happened right after she had finished the final day of her scheduled events, by which time there were far fewer people coming to her for assistance anyways. Despite that, she had stayed late just to ensure that anyone who knew about the Avatar's offer could take advantage of it, and so she figured by the time she got home, Asami would likely be in bed. Their relationship was still as strong as it had ever been, but with Asami's morning schedule due to all the new responsibilities of running her father's company, and with Korra's still-stubborn insistence that the morning was evil, the two had different sleep schedules much of the time. The fact that they slept in different rooms due to Korra's active sleeping and hypervigilance only supported this notion.

What was unusual about this final evening was not Korra's overtime, but rather that an attractive woman in a little black dress slipped her a note that left an address and a rather unusual time for a meeting. Korra had never seen this woman before, but the woman used Korra's name.

" _Meet me behind Port Town at 2:30AM tonight, and I'll make it worth your time."_

The note was short and to the point, but by the time Korra had finished reading it, the stranger had vanished. Naturally Korra was curious, and Asami was undoubtedly sound asleep, and so she couldn't ask her if this sounded suspicious at all. It definitely did, but she was familiar with 'Port Town' considering that sometimes she and her friends would get drinks there (even if Korra was the only one who had ever tried something alcoholic there, and even that only happened occasionally) now and again. The Wind District, where said establishment was located, was not notorious for being a high-crime rate area, although Korra was fairly certain that like most of Republic City, it was not crime-free. She was the Avatar though, and a very powerful Fully-Realized one at that. She didn't even ponder the notion that Amon (or rather Noatak, now that his secret was revealed) was still alive and on the prowl, as she suited back up around 2:15 to make her way to the Wind District.

Korra was by no means as talented a driver as Kwan or Asami, but she could navigate the streets in all but the most hectic of situations without trouble by this point, and Asami's vast repertoire of vehicles was at Korra's command since they effectively lived together "officially" at this point. Regardless, Korra chose a fairly nondescript Satomobile in case something did happen, because Kwan's old words had stuck with her after all this time. She attracted trouble, and when she was around, there was never a dull moment.

Korra arrived at 2:27, and looked around. There was a whisper from the alleyway behind the still fairly lively dive, and Korra peered around the corner and followed the noise, finding that it led to a trio of men in suits who suddenly looked amused by their visitor.

A young woman in an alleyway standing in front of three larger men in trenchcoats seemed like the beginning to many a horrifying and despicable incident, but that hardly seemed to be the intention of any of these men. One of them took the cigar out of his mouth and spoke.

"Avatar Korra, right?" it was a low voice, but almost sounded familiar.

"Were you the one that slipped me the note at my Bending Restoration Convention earlier?" the dim light made it hard to discern any facial features, since they all wore hats and had the collars of their coats pulled up.

"One of my lackeys was," the man replied, "Risha's her name; great lady with a whole lot of uses—but I digress. Come on; let's get outta here before someone sees this situation and gets the wrong idea of what's happenin' here."

Korra followed them in through a back door, and said door was shut behind her almost immediately. The place smelled strongly of cigar smoke and expensive booze.

"Drink?" one of the other men pulled out a whiskey bottle, popped the cork, and poured them both a glass. He himself took a sip of his own drink, thus removing any likely suspicions that it was tampered with.

"Trying to get the Avatar to make another stupid decision?" Korra asked, although she took the glass even if she didn't drink just yet.

"Considering the boss is about to ask you a favour," the man replied as they sat down, "We could see how you'd think that."

"But," the man who was clearly 'the boss' interjected, "I'd also rather not be on the receiving end of your Avatar-fuelled anger, so it's just a courtesy. A little buzz ain't gonna hurt you unless you're some sort of wimpy lightweight, but then what kind of Avatar would you be?"

"Do not accuse me of weakness when you don't know what I've been through," Korra asserted, stepping forward, "I'll take your drink, but you're gonna tell me what this is about."

"Ha!" the boss chuckled as he removed his hat and trenchcoat. Korra recognized the man right away as the former Lightning Bolt Zolt, although he did look like he had aged several years in just a few months. "I thought I liked you. Glad I wasn't wrong."

"Cut to the chase," Korra threw her head back and took a long shot from her glass, "I'm not joining any group of mobsters or any such organization, if that's what you're asking."

"Nothing so fanciful, kid," Zolt took another puff of his cigar, although was respectable enough to turn away from Korra when he blew smoke.

"It's Korra, by the way." Korra demanded again, "If you're trying to schmooze up and act like my equal, treat me like it."

"You'd make a good mobster, Korra," Zolt smirked, "You're assertive and not afraid to use that force to get what you want. Anyways, that's not what I invited you here for."

"Then what is?" Korra's patience seemed to be wearing thin quickly, especially since in a brief moment she had shuddered uncomfortably at Zolt's words—they had reminded her of Tarrlok's remarks to her in City Hall. While Korra had (mostly) forgiven him considered she had been willing to restore his bending, the mental and emotional pain from that incident still lingered.

"You were there when that punk Amon took my bending," Zolt explained, "I want it back."

"Ha!" Korra laughed, "Hahaha… no way. I've been busting my ass in the last few weeks trying to help the whole bender-nonbender shitstorm subside. The last thing I need is for you and your hooligans to bust things up again!"

"Except," Zolt countered, "we can help you deal with the other triads. I'm not even the boss of the Triple-Threats anymore. They threw me right out on my arse the moment I lost my bending."

"So you want it back to reclaim your throne?" Korra pouted suspiciously.

"we want our bending back so we can work for the Avatar," he replied, causing Korra's eyes to widen. The smirk on his face grew as he noticed Korra's piqued curiosity.

"I'm making no promises," Korra shook her head, "but I'll hear you out."

"So," Zolt leaned forward, putting his hands together, "If you give us our bending back, we'll work for you. Anything you might need from the Republic City Underworld is yours at the snap of your fingers if that's whatcha want."

"How do you benefit from it?" Korra wasn't convinced yet, "Because I get this lasting impression that you aren't about to suddenly become Republic City's most upstanding citizens."

"We benefit from it because we get to strike out at the other Triads and keep some of the cut. We put our resources behind the Avatar's efforts to curb the power and influence of the Triads, and those chumps never see it coming! That, and certain charitable causes might wake up one morning with anonymous donations of money. We're not all bad, you know."

"I still feel like there's something I'm not being told here." Korra pouted again.

"Let me spell it out for you," Zolt sighed, "You give us our bending back, and we start working for you. You don't have to pay us a single yuan, but we get free reign to plunder the other Triads' holdings as we please, at our own risk. And if you ever need someone… 'eliminated', you can always call on the gang to keep the upstanding Avatar from getting her hands bloody—well, any bloodier than they already are, anyways. You help us; we help you. You give us our bending back, and we help get rid of all the other triads that still hate your guts."

"Are you going to be going around randomly making people disappear?" Korra inquired.

"Only if you order it," Zolt clarified, taking another puff of his cigar between remarks, "If you find another sleazebag like that Tarrlok fellow, we can take him out. Or hey… maybe you can give him a chance at repentance."

"How did…" Korra stammered, "how did you…?!"

"Word spreads fast, and your buddy Ikiza isn't the only one who has eyes and ears everywhere, Avatar Korra." Zolt put his hands together and smirked, "besides, if you can forgive the man who chucked you into a truck and kidnapped you, and then cut your face open and blew your hand apart, I think you can forgive a few mobsters that just wanna get their bending back. I heard that Amon guy got your bending for a while too. Come on; be honest—how did that make you feel?"

"It…" Korra sighed, knowing she had been played, "it felt horrible. Look… just like Councilman Tarrlok, I'm going to give you and your buddies one chance. If you blow it, I will come for you, and you'll be seeing the Avatar State in a much less pleasant light. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Avatar." Zolt smirked. "Now I know your girlfriend has enough money to give you anything you ever wanted, but you can definitely expect a symbol of our gratitude from us within the next few weeks—or possibly multiple symbols of it."

"That reminds me," Korra stated as her eyes glowed, "If you touch any of Future Industries or Sato's holdings, our deal's off. I'm not about to enable criminals to plunder my girlfriend's holdings in any way, shape, or form."

"The deal's still on," Zolt promised, "And if I find any of my boys startin' shit behind my back, I'll either whack 'em myself or drag 'em kickin' and screamin' to face your justice."

Korra took a deep breath, and in what was a morally questionable move, she put her hands to Zolt's forehead and chest, and in a moment, his bending was back. Like most benders who had had their abilities stripped by Amon, he had to test it out, even in the room they were in. Zolt's control was spectacular, and it was almost like he became a different person entirely with how quickly his mood improved. Lightning Bolt Zolt was back again.

The reactions of his lackeys were similar when Korra restored them, and if it was all a facade, it convinced Korra, but they all appeared genuinely humbled and grateful for Korra's abilities—some a little more zealous than others.

"Oy, you don't need to kiss her hand, Genji!" one of the mobsters called out after another did exactly that. Odder still was that he had kissed Korra's scarred hand, but honestly Korra's own bias made it hard for her to not feel for these mobsters a bit, knowing how it felt to lose her bending. She definitely planned to keep a close eye on them, however, since she still felt like they weren't telling her everything. Korra hoped she would never have to call on them, but if she had just earned the loyalty and service of several powerful former mobsters, she realized that she had a much greater influence in Republic City now than she did before—and similarly, if she ever needed large sums of money for her friends or to give away, she now had an additional source of revenue besides her own Probending salaries or Asami's assets. With the Avatar's increasing political influence, nearly twenty of Korra's past lives watched through her eyes with great interest and excitement—for each new bit of power Korra gained unwittingly made her more and more like them than she realized.

* * *

 _ **AFTERTHOUGHTS:** That's right, Lightning Bolt Zolt is back, and he's working for Korra in what may be a questionably unethical move. We'll be seeing a little bit more of him in the future as well, although he probably knows better than to piss off an already fairly cautious and traumatized Avatar, especially one as powerful as Korra. Time will tell though..._


	96. Chapter 96: One Last Attack

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _It's important to remember that the murder-suicide between Tarrlok and Noatak did not happen in this fic, and as such, the last time we've seen our good friend Noatak was when he was fleeing Republic City after Korra had exposed him. It's one of those issues she never fully resolved, and so she's actually still very afraid of him. He's just been so uninvolved in her life lately that he hasn't crossed her mind. That changes in this chapter, where Amon pays a few close friends a couple of visits, and treats us to a fast and fierce (and inevitable) battle between the Equalist and the Avatar that will be one for the books._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-SIX: ONE LAST ATTACK**

While Korra kept herself busy with repairing the damage Amon had done to the benders of the city, the man himself was technically still at large. Tarrlok learned this the hard way when he found the masked man waiting for him in his apartment one stormy evening out of the blue. The fact that it was raining heavily complete with lightning and thunder, only made his presence that much more ominous.

"Brother!?" Tarrlok looked surprised but was predictably defensive. While he was merely in a humble pair of pajamas with his hair down, Amon was geared up as if he was at one of his rallies, mask and all. He removed it, however, upon getting his brother's attention.

"Brother indeed," Amon crossed his arms, "oh, how the mighty have fallen. This is certainly not like the estate you used to own."

"I caused a lot of damage," Tarrlok admitted, "And most of the funding for the citywide reparation efforts were taken from my own pocket. It was only fitting—especially after what I as a bender was able to do, and the damage and disruptions I caused.

"And yet you're soft now," Amon kept his arms crossed, "you've let the Avatar get to you all because she gave you your bending back."

"Soft isn't the right word," Tarrlok argued, "'Humbled' might be though. She's too powerful, Noatak; but more than that, she's overwhelmingly compassionate. And before you accuse me of kowtowing to the Avatar, know that I'm just as puzzled as you might be as to why she would give me my bending back after I used it to nearly ruin her life. But I don't imagine you care much about that. Why are you here, and why aren't you trying to strip me of my bending again?"

"You would run right back to Avatar Korra to have her undo it," Amon replied, "the same way she has undid almost all of my work here! We were so close to building an equal society…"

"...before you learned the hard way just how damn strong the kid is?" Tarrlok interrupted him, "Brother, listen to me before you do something reckless that gets you maimed, killed, or otherwise brutalized in some horrific manner. How familiar are you with the Red Lotus?"

"Disgustingly powerful benders that would rip this world apart to throw it into anarchy," Amon spoke as if he had just read it from a book, "Avatar Korra was trained by them a few years ago even, and look what it's done to her."

"Exactly!" Tarrlok stood up, "The Avatar was trained by those anarchists, and for better or for worse, they made her unstoppable. Say what you will about it, but that's the unfortunate truth of Korra's situation. The good news, however, is that she's compassionate and generally remarkably merciful. The bad news is that if you push her to the point where she wants to kill you, then you've gotten yourself into a bigger mess than I can help you get out of."

"Our father set us on this path," Noatak sighed, "Fate caused us to collide. I spent so much time trying to fight for a just cause, all while you tried to win the city from its heart… and then she came along. How many years did we fight for this city, brother? How many years did we build up a glorious and upstanding society only for some impulsive, destructive brat to come roaring in and tear it down within a few months?!"

"And look at her now," Tarrlok pointed out, "She's not ruling Republic City with an iron fist; she's not subjugating nonbenders to her tyranny; she's not bossing anyone around, really. She's not even in charge of anything. Unless an 18-year-old girl is running a covert underground empire behind our backs, she appears to be doing little more than simply trying to live out her life without further disturbances—much like me."

"Until she changes her mind," Amon refuted, "The Avatar is a wild and volatile creature, as I'm sure both of us have seen. That she is not entirely mentally stable makes it worse."

"Brother," Tarrlok asserted, "I will say it again. Korra is too powerful for either of us to deal with, and could likely even stand against us as a team. I heard that she fought off your bloodbending without even using the Avatar State, and she's fought off mine as well. She has shifted to the point where she now takes a more defensive approach, and since she's not actively causing harm there is no reason to provoke her. Leave the Avatar alone."

"A powerful bender that has complete reign to do whatever she pleases," Amon muttered, "is this not what I created my entire movement to try and prevent?"

"And yet it's over, Noatak." Tarrlok declared.

"Is it?" Noatak shook his head, "I'm sorry for what I had to do to you, brother. But we can start anew. We have a second chance to start over—and start over together. Just as you tried to do with Avatar Korra, the opportunity is in our grasp."

"Except it's not, and what I did was folly." Tarrlok shook his head. "I still don't know what was more horrifying to look at—the expression on Asami Sato's face right before she lunged at my face, or the scale of the damage the Avatar did in her little frenzy. I broke her down, brother. I tried to drive her mad, and I fear I partially succeeded. But do you know what the worst part about all of that is? The worst part about it is that despite my atrocities committed against her, Avatar Korra forgave me. She put her trust in me as she restored my bending. I feel like to flee would be to spit on everything she has done for me."

"Brother…" Noatak sighed, "Tarrlok, please. You're the only thing I have left in this world."

"I need time," Tarrlok shook his head, "I've made commitments and have sworn to help reform the corrupt council to not just be a governing body controlled by benders. And as much as it pains me to say it… I cannot be seen interacting with you—not if I hope to make things right."

"I understand," Noatak muttered darkly. "I will think on this further when I get the chance, but know that I am still watching."

"If you insist," Tarrlok warned, "but while I might understand your enmity against the Avatar, know that I tell you this out of brotherly concern, Noatak—do not trifle with her anymore. It will not end well for you, I assure you."

"Noted," Amon hummed as he replaced his mask on his face, "We will meet again, brother."

"Right… right." Tarrlok mumbled, before looking Amon right in the eye.

"But I mean this in all seriousness," he added as a warning, "Brother, leave the Avatar alone."

Amon simply paused before making what almost looked like a nod. Tarrlok laid back down, sighing in defeat as Amon stole away into the night. He had a bad feeling that his brother was going to blatantly disregard everything he had warned him about regarding Korra, but knew better than to get in his way.

True to Tarrlok's gut feeling, Amon went straight to Sato Estate to hunt down Korra. Much like he had done with Tarrlok's apartment, he managed to slip in and break in without too much difficulty. Hiroshi's secret tunnels that he had helped smuggle equipment to Amon and the Equalists with, served as his method of entry, and so he did not even have to bypass any of Sato's security measures to make his way to the grounds, and subsequently, the mansion itself. Finding Korra was not too difficult considering that all he had to do was follow the heavy snoring, which also meant he was far enough away from Asami that she would not likely be a problem.

Suffice to say, when Korra felt something out of sorts and woke up to Amon hovering menacingly over her, she did not react well. She screamed loudly, her eyes glowing as she sprung out of bed (still in her nightclothes), tackled Amon, and smashed him through the wall of her room without regards to anything around her and suddenly the two were surrounded by the heavy rains. Being a waterbender, Amon also used this to his advantage, although he did attempt to throw Korra for a loop as he tried to bloodbend her. It gave her pause, although the situation was far too different from her memory at city hall for it to trigger her trauma. Furthermore, Korra did not associate manipulative bloodbending with Amon the way she had with Tarrlok; but rather assumed that he would try to get right up in her face to remove her bending.

This, coupled with her presence in the Avatar State, had her fiercely resisting Amon's attacks. She had entered 'fight or flight' mode, and her body told her to fight. Using the rain around them, Amon and Korra both attacked each other with fierce waves of water, freezing the rain into razor shards of ice that they attempted to lacerate each other with. Amon's thicker leather boots, gloves, and clothing protected him much more than Korra's sweatpants and tanktop did, but one thing the Avatar did have over the masked waterbender was speed.

"They said you were a speed demon in the arena," Amon taunted, "and it seemed they did not lie. Yet here you are, driven into a frenzy for your life, Avatar…"

Korra did not reply. Whether it was her own self-control or just her primal instincts telling her to focus on the fight, she remained stoically silent, which would have made the fight that much scarier for just about anyone else besides Amon. Whether it was because he knew he had lost everything and was determined to take Korra down with him, or simply because he did not fear the Avatar's wrath, he remained unfazed.

Korra soon turned up the heat though, throwing rocks and lightning bolts into the fray, and even a well-placed combustion blast that would have no doubt torn Amon apart had he not dodged at the last moment.

All of this commotion however, did not go unnoticed. Naga was growling and focusing intently on the scene, but seemed to know better than to try and intervene. If anyone could read Korra flawlessly, it was her.

Similarly, while she was woken by the commotion as well, Asami knew better than to intervene as she peered through the shattered wall at the showdown, but with the lightning (both from weather and Avatar alike) and other explosive attacks, she realized what was happening and was both frightened and tense. She knew there was nothing she could do to help tip the scales, and did not want Amon to notice her lest he try and use her as leverage against Korra—because she knew full well that Korra would bend to any and every of Amon's demands to ensure Asami's safety. That was just who Korra was as a person.

Tarrlok had gone back to sleep, although was rudely awakened by a banging on his door. Dragging himself up with a grunt and a mumble, he answered it to find Kwan, who also looked a bit disheveled, barefooted and all.

"There's gotta be a story, Kwan." Tarrlok sighed as she gestured at him.

"You mean you haven't heard the shitshow going down at Sato Estate—or at least heard the sirens or heard about it?" Kwan retorted, "Follow me and get in the car. Now, this is all just really educated guessing, but I think we just found your brother."

" _Son of a bitch…"_ Tarrlok cursed under his breath, "I told him SPECIFICALLY not to trifle with the Avatar and what does he do not an hour after I warn him? He goes to pick a fight with the Avatar. Floor it, Kwan. Not that I suspect I can talk any sense into my brother, but I do want to see how Korra handles this situation."

"And I figured that, actually." Kwan mumbled as she led Tarrlok to one of her trusty vehicles. Even half-conscious, the little lavabender seemed to be a rather impressive driver. "Well, to be honest I actually suspected you'd be more interested in seeing what became of your brother, but I suppose since he and Korra are no doubt the ones lighting up the skies over there, that they're both the ones we're about to see in action."

"So it would seem…" Tarrlok frowned. "And I'm afraid I've said goodbye to my brother for the last time. If she's lighting up the sky I don't think Korra's taking the merciful route."

"That's what I'm worried about," Kwan shook her head as the thundering sounds grew nearer and nearer. "But I suppose we'll see for ourselves in a few minutes what's what."

It was a spectacle like neither of them had ever seen. The rain only added to the dazzling displays of waterbending, and even without bloodbending, it seemed Noatak had remarkable control over water itself as well, staying toe to toe with an angry Korra in the Avatar State. Amon seemed to be saying different things to her at different times, as if trying to taunt and/or provoke her, but Korra remained ruthlessly silent. Despite the odds and circumstances being no doubt stacked against him, Amon also kept his cool and his taunts seemed to be similar. However, it seemed that this time Korra was not affected by them. The remarks and threats that worked against Korra when he was at the height of his power were not shaking her this time, and even an attempt to bloodbend her only tripped her up for a second. Her power and strength in the Avatar State was too strong. Amon realized this further as he suddenly became immobilized in ice and stone that he was unable to break his arms and legs free from.

Sirens began to blare in the distance to hint at approaching police, and this seemed to snap Korra out of her almost trance-like fury if just for a moment. However, while she may have originally intended to be merciful, it seemed Amon was too fiercely trying to bloodbend her for her to be able to carry through with her plan. As such, she suddenly launched herself skyward instead, disappearing in a streak of blue up into the dark rainy sky.

From various angles, Tarrlok, Kwan, Naga, and Asami watched but dared not get too close, let Amon notice them and use them as leverage, or in case Korra was on a blind, fury-filled rampage where she wasn't watching who or what she smashed. Naga seemed to rock back and forth as if contemplating pouncing into the fray, but incidentally, she stayed back after Asami put a hand on her back. When Tarrlok looked up and saw a glint in the sky through the rain though, he knew he had said goodbye to his brother for the last time.

"I'm sorry, Noatak." he muttered under his breath, and he turned away. Kwan seemed too transfixed to look away, and so did Asami across the clearing, peering out from the gaping hole in Korra's room wall. Korra came spiraling down seemingly out of the dark abyss above them, large tendrils of water swirling around her limbs. The one around her right arm solidified, and soon was a full-on ice spike—which then lodged right into Amon's vitals. With an audible gasp as he felt Korra's fatal attack go through him, he gave up the ghost almost immediately afterwards, and his head hung limp as Korra's wrath subsided. She was breathing heavily, soaked to the bone, and for a moment simply stood there, slouched and seething as her eyes shone brightly through the thick sheets of rain, only a few feet from Amon's motionless form and the stone-ice casing surrounding his limbs.

Asami stepped in when the police arrived, acting as a witness to everything that happened. Korra, whose eyes were still glowing, refused to comment, or perhaps seemed too shocked to. Considering that Korra did not even say anything to Asami at the moment, the police were unsuccessful at getting anything out of her either, much less any late night reporters. The only words they were able to coax out of the Avatar, whose eyes were still glowing threateningly, were "self-defense". With this, she stumped off, disappearing not back into the estate, but behind it and towards the forest that surrounded it. She should have felt relieved. The man who had plagued her and jeopardized her safety for months (arguably years, considering that Korra had first seen Amon in an alleyway when she was 14) was slain by her own hand. And yet, rather than feeling safe and relieved, Korra felt shaken, and more terrified than before.


	97. Chapter 97: Fractured Minds Broken Lives

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _While I had this chapter written a while ago like most of the others, this is one of those developments that didn't hit me until it happened. As such, it came around very naturally, and it was also when I realized that a certain two characters have a small handful of things in common. It makes for an interesting dynamic. Also, a lot of characters are pretty messed up in the head in this story, aren't they?_  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-SEVEN: FRACTURED MINDS, BROKEN LIVES**

Tarrlok and Kwan hadn't exactly been trying to be subtle after the fight ended, and so soon they stepped out as well, particularly as the police and the media were clearing the area (as well as Amon's corpse, among other things). Naga growled when she sniffed out Tarrlok, although did not react beyond that until Kwan spoke.

"She's gonna need you, Naga," she whispered, "We'll handle Asami."

Sure enough, Asami was still standing there in the rain in front of them, her arms crossed even as her hair covered more than half her face. She was clearly waiting for some kind of explanation for their being here.

"This was on me, Sato," Kwan shook some damp curls out of her face, "I heard shit going down and figured there was only one person that coulda scared Korra shitless like this, so I went to get his brother; see what he knew."

"You do not need to believe me on this, Miss Sato," Tarrlok explained, "but I jest you not—not an hour before this horrible incident, Amon broke into my apartment; asked to run away with him. I told him I needed time to think about it, and told him specifically to leave the Avatar alone. I told him nothing good would come from it; I told him that as powerful as he might have been, that Korra would destroy him in her current state. Clearly… I was right."

"You would side with Korra over your own brother?" Asami frowned, before glancing towards the house, "here… let's get inside. I'd rather talk there."

"Might as well keep the rain out…" Kawn quipped, bringing up a makeshift wall behind them as Tarrlok used his recently-restored bending to remove whatever rainwater had entered in the meantime, "but really, all we were doing was watching how it would unfold."

"And yes," Tarrlok added once they were out of the rain, "it seemed my brother's deep-seated hatred for the Avatar had not waned even slightly, and he would not listen to reason. Avatar Korra seeks to be left alone, and I would stand by her plea for peace before standing by my brother's hostilities against her—especially after all Korra has done for me."

"I see," Asami sighed, and shook her head. "Still… I seriously wish you would stop breaking and entering onto my property, Ikiza."

"I can show you the tunnel we used," Kwan suggested, "...and that Amon probably used to get in here in the first place. I mean, not to bring up a painful memory or anything, but your dad was an Equalist and I'm pretty sure he and/or Amon had it built to smuggle out gear and equipment for the revolution at some point."

"It's a tunnel? Leading out of the city?" Asami's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. She took a deep breath and exploded.

She bellowed several incoherent profanities loudly, swinging a fist angrily at the wall. She was no Korra, however, and so all this did was bloody her knuckles which upset her further. "Yes, Ikiza… that would be good… not tonight though. I need… I need time. Leave, please."

Tarrlok and Kwan did not need to be told twice. After they left, Asami got completely dressed and raced out into the storm calling out for Naga and Korra. Kwan's decision to coax Naga to hunt for Korra helped Asami's hunt go a little easier, because soon there was some barking and howling that prompted Asami to call out more for Naga and less for Korra—for the latter was not responding to her.

She half-regretted putting on so much clothing as the heavy rains soaked her thoroughly by the time she had found Naga, but at this point she was too relieved to care. The large Polar Bear-Dog was snuggled around the little Avatar, who was curled up and either sleeping or just resting. Asami remained concerned though, because through the slits that were Korra's eyes, she could see a dim white light. She had not left the Avatar State.

"Korra," she whispered, getting on her knees next to the Avatar, "Korra, talk to me…"

She had to repeat herself three more times before Korra responded, despite getting more intent each time. Korra's words were not very comforting either.

"I killed him…" she muttered, "I murdered him myself…"

"And now he can't ever harass or traumatize you ever again," Asami whispered, "Korra, it's over. It's finally over, and you're safe now…"

"He got in though…" Korra was still trembling, "he got in despite your security… he knew where I was… where I slept…"

Rather than mention Korra's notoriously loud snoring, which she theorized may have helped Amon find his target much easier than he would have otherwise, Asami turned it towards something that infuriated her instead so they could blame someone besides Korra.

"There was a tunnel my dad used to help Amon smuggle equipment out of the factory," she began, "and that's how he got in. I'll have someone take care of that soon, but right now I'm more concerned about you. Let's get you home and back inside."

"Can… can I sleep with you?" Korra asked. It may have seemed odd coming from her considering they were very much a loving couple, but given Korra's special circumstances (and love and concern for Asami's well-being), she didn't want to keep Asami awake all night with her snoring or thrashing—especially since she was pretty sure Asami skimped off on a lot of much-needed sleep anyways. She just had no way to prove it just yet.

"Of course," Asami hugged her close. "Don't worry about keeping me up. I'll keep you still and I'll keep you safe. Fighting a man who has spent months trying to destroy you only to end up having to end his life has to be… well, that has to be terrifying. It doesn't make you any less of a good person to protect yourself and those you love from those who would wish you harm though."

It seemed that was all Korra needed to hear, for she threw her arms around Asami and nuzzled against her, their soaking bodies not making any difference to her.

Fortunately having a waterbender as her girlfriend helped Asami dry off as Korra pulled the water out of their clothes, and ultimately, Asami found herself being carried to her bedroom, fully dressed and everything, and tossed onto the bed. At first she wriggled a bit, but Korra's grip was firm, and Asami realized a moment later that without the water saturating her clothes and body, she was actually fairly comfortable, and Korra was very warm. As such, it was not long before the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, tired and no doubt stressed, but laced with enough relief in each other's presence that they slept soundly.

Kwan had originally taken Tarrlok home shortly after leaving Sato Estate, figuring Asami and Korra would want to be alone, and that Tarrlok would be too after witnessing the Avatar murder his brother. However, the man's already tumultuous and conflicted mind seemed to take an interest in this woman—a curious one, if nothing else.

"Is this how you felt?" he spoke to Kwan as she was about to leave, "an empty, gutted, and yet slightly relieved feeling—when it happened, that is. With Nakkoa and such."

"Actually," Kwan seemed rather calm about the whole thing, even sitting down on Tarrlok's bedside to his left, "For me it was a lot bloodier and more frantic, as Korra was about to bleed out and was gravely injured. If I had left her there… she probably would have died."

"It makes me wonder," he mused in little more than a mutter, "it makes me wonder how much would have been different if you had left Korra to die that day."

"Fuck it, Tarrlok; don't you DARE tell me you want to kill the kid too!" Kwan jumped up, a fiery star of lava appearing from rocks she had no doubt pulled from her pockets.

"Nothing so dramatic, I assure you," he gestured, "no… Korra is… she is far too important for this world and to me for me to want any harm to come upon her."

"Seems you and I are in agreement then," Kwan hummed, hardening the lava back into rocks, returning them to her pockets, and sitting back down. "Good."

"We seem to agree on many things," Tarrlok hummed, "And bear lots of similarities regarding Avatar Korra in particular."

"I mean you're not wrong," Kwan pointed out, "then again, you and I have a lot more in common than just our political views and stance on Korra, I'd say."

"In what way?" he frowned, "because to me this sounds like you're either heaping me with praise or insulting yourself."

"Well," Kwan quipped, "barring the fact that we've both got lives deeply intertwined with Korra and her compassion, we both tried to fix our reputations by winning people over inside the law."

"That surely can't be your only reasoning?" Tarrlok scoffed.

"Well, and we're both powerful benders with abuse-ridden pasts due to sadistic and manipulative parents," Kwan added, "and we both have lives of crime we're trying to put behind us."

"Go on?" Tarrlok didn't seem fully convinced yet.

"I mean, there's the obvious one:" the earthbender shrugged, "We've both got powerful crazy older siblings who were murdered by the Avatar after trying to kill the poor kid. And y'know… we're both singles in our late 30s that have pretty much given up on companionship."

"Spirits, but you've been talking to Korra too, haven't you?" Tarrlok shook his head. He glanced at Kwan, and while she looked rather inelegant and unremarkable with her bedhead, loose tanktop, bare feet, and baggy pants, there was something charming about the charismatic but humble vulnerability that the little former Red Lotus woman exuded. She did have a black cloth wrapped around her right wrist, but Tarrlok simply suspected it was an injury and thought little of it.

"Well sure," Kwan shrugged, "but I mean… I think we could be friends… maybe try atoning for all our shit together or something, yeah?"

"Perhaps more than friends?" Tarrlok took a bold but necessary step, "I have little to offer given how much of my assets have gone to reparations, but perhaps a night out with a beautiful woman could do wonders for my spirits. Would you humour this sleazy old councilman on that front, or is this going to be gossip for the Avatar tomorrow?"

"No, I…" Kwan stammered a moment, "I actually… kinda hoped you'd ask. Do you have a location picked out? I can drive if you don't have a car. It's not like I'm going to hold that against you or anything."

"Would that I could afford a place like Kwong's, but alas. Is Narook's too far below you?"

"Narook's?" Kwan gawked, "hold it; hold it. YOU, the great Councilman Tarrlok, former enemy of the Avatar… eat at Narook's?"

"Don't you even THINK about telling Korra, damn it!" Tarrlok threatened, "Not yet, at least. I know as well as you do that she would no doubt have nothing but good intentions, but this should stay between us… at least until we figure out where we are and wish to be in that regard. I will be honest though, Kwan… the idea of seeing you in a dress is… rather pleasant."

"I'll make sure to dress my best then," Kwan promised, "don't disappoint me." the lighthearted tone she voiced this with hinted more at a lighthearted challenge for him to dress his best as well. The next few minutes were spent finding a suitable time for the date, which was tricky because they wanted to keep Korra out of the picture at least until after the two of them figured out where their relationship was and where they wished to take it. They ultimately decided on the upcoming weekend, because it also gave them time to gauge Korra's condition and ensure she did not intervene (even if Kwan in particular figured her intentions would be good).

All in all, due to Korra's own resurged trauma due to Amon's invasion (as well as her vigilant assistance in helping Asami beef up security) neither Tarrlok nor Kwan heard from her for a couple days. In a way it was relieving, but it didn't take long for Kwan in particular to start missing her. Regardless, the weekend came and Tarrlok heard a knock at his door just as he was finishing doing up his hair in his trademark three ponytails. His suit was a much darker shade of blue than his usual ones; an ensemble different from the ones he usually wore when on the council. He had expected Kwan to dress up, but seeing the little lavabender in a ruffled sleeveless number of a rich emerald green and thick golden bracelets on each wrist made his heart skip a beat or two. Whether or not they were emotionally attracted to one another, Tarrlok definitely felt physical attraction, and unbeknownst to him, so did Kwan.

"You know Korra's never going to let you hear the end of this when she finds out, right?" Kwan quipped, starting off the evening almost comically.

"Truly?" Tarrlok scowled, "that's the first thing you say to me? Not even a quip like 'get in loser, we're going to Narook's'? That seems much more up your alley."

"Well sure! Get in loser, we're going to Narook's," Kwan riposted, "I just thought we might want to have a little banter before we went? You look great by the way; not gonna lie."

"I could say the same for you, really." Tarrlok commented, "That's a nice dress, and I don't think I've ever seen you do your hair up until today."

"Hey, I like to make good first impressions," Kwan pointed out, "I imagine you do too?"

"Generally speaking, yes." Tarrlok noted as he followed Kwan to her truck, "I attempted to do the same with Korra when we first met, but she clearly saw right through me."

"Better than me." Kwan frowned, starting the engine, "we beguiled Korra away and then tried to kill her. And this was years after my incident with Senna which means she had at least sort of forgiven me at that point. I'm pretty sure she still hates me, and that Korra's the only thing keeping her from wringing my neck at the soonest opportunity."

"At least you're not directly responsible for a great deal of her injuries and trauma," Tarrlok responded, "Not to turn this into a flex-fest on which of us has ruined the Avatar's life more, but it's not your fault for what your sister did."

"It's not your fault for what your brother did either," Kwan replied.

"My brother isn't the one that tortured her with bloodbending before locking her in a cage and kidnapping her." Tarrlok scowled, "and yet she _forgave_ me!"

"She forgave you… but she _defended_ me." Kwan's grip on the steering wheel tightened, which was easy to spot thanks to her arms being bare, "I'm in hot water with her mom, which means I'm also in hot water with her dad by nature; and I'm absolutely certain I am the cause of a huge deal of turmoil in her girlfriend. And yet here she is, protecting me from the wrath of them all, insisting that I deserve another chance."

"But once again, those are crimes of your sister," Tarrlok reminded her, "Nakkoa was the one that murdered Mrs. Sato, and the one that tried murdering the Avatar."

"And yet I enabled it," Kwan rounded a corner rather sharply, "I was her getaway driver after she murdered Yasuko, and every night Nakkoa came to me with her problems, I assured her that if push came to shove, that I would have her back the same way she had always had mine."

"I apologize…" Tarrlok took a deep breath, noticing Kwan's own tension and not wanting to encourage it further, "I suppose it frustrates me, is all—trying to decipher the machinations of that woman. She's so young, and yet so influential… and being the Avatar has almost nothing to do with that level of influence she exudes."

"I'll say…" Kwan shook her head, her arms loosening as she slowed to a stop in front of Narook's, "and the weird part is that I don't think she even realizes it. I think she credits it to being the Avatar and thinks that people listen to her because of her status. Honestly, and maybe I'm alone in this, but I couldn't care less about her being the Avatar. It helps, sure; but the fact that there's this woman out in the world that cares so much about people that probably deserve much worse is freakin' amazing. You know she's going to talk about us, right?"

"Of that I have no doubt," Tarrlok quipped dryly as he got out and helped Kwan out, despite her being the driver in this case, "Knowing her, she's going to be almost obnoxiously supportive. I'm calling it right now."

"Are you a betting man?" Kwan raised her eyebrow. Tarrlok paused to analyze her for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

"I am now." He led her inside, "What's the wager?"

48 hours or less before Korra finds out," Kwan offered her hand, "Or do you think she'll take longer than that?"

"I would have said 72 hours, but very well," Tarrlok shook her hand, "if she catches wind before 48 hours have passed, you win. I'm still paying for tonight though."

"Well, you won't get complaints from me," Kwan smirked, "let's go."

It certainly wasn't where either of them had expected to be at this point in their lives, but at the same time, neither one appeared to be complaining. Perhaps Korra was right—perhaps there was a relationship to be fostered here after all...


	98. Chapter 98: New Growth

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _As we approach the transitional phase where we move a few months forward to the events of season 2,these next few chapters get to show a thing or two about Tarrlok and Kwan, as well as Korra, her relationship with both of them, as well as Lightning Bolt Zolt, who takes part in a rather formidable Triad war sometime during the course of this book. There's a lot to say about Korra's character, and she's come so far in such a short time. This is the Korra that the first two seasons of the show needed._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-EIGHT: NEW GROWTH**

Tarrlok and Kwan's date went swimmingly, although unsurprisingly, both of them spent a bulk of the time talking about Korra and the different ways she had touched or influenced their lives.

"...and I simply find it so bizarre that she's somehow wormed her way into so many different facets of my life," Tarrlok explained over several bowls of noodles and a couple drinks, "although at the same time, it's the bed I made, so I suppose I have to sleep in it."

"That really makes two of us." Kwan shook her head, chuckling. "My sister and I had to live with her for over a year and a half. Imagine being in that close of proximity to her, _All. The. Time."_

"I want to reply to that, but I feel it'd be inappropriate." Tarrlok grimaced.

"Nah, go ahead," Kwan shrugged a shoulder. "Let's hear it."

"I can see why your sister went insane," Tarrlok grunted, a twinge of red appearing on his brown face, "...I apologize for that one."

"Hey, the Red Lotus would have loved you for that kind of humour." Kwan quipped. She seemed slightly touchy about it, but managed to brush it aside a moment later, "honestly, I think they're the ones primarily to blame for Korra's sharp wit."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Tarrlok muttered, "When we first butted heads I expected her to have all the makings of every other stupid, haughty teenagers I've crossed paths with. She acts much older than she is, and bears the intellect to back it up."

The conversation continued in this manner for quite a while, with most of Tarrlok and Kwan's socializing actually being more about Korra than about each other. Despite this, both of them seemed to have a pretty solid understanding of one another by the time the night was through because both of them realized they thought very similar.

"It certainly took me longer to want to turn my life around," Tarrlok sighed as they paid and took their leave, "but that desire to repent… to make things right however I can—especially after the Avatar decided to personally give me another chance… it just seems like what I have to do."

"And I admire that," Kwan smiled as she drove them home, "the fact that Korra went from hating you to caring about you enough to want to give you a 2nd chance speaks volumes about your character too, y'know. If nothing else, it definitely earned the interest of one of the infamous Red Lotus Sisters."

"Well," Tarrlok smirked, "Would the Red Lotus Sister mind going out again next weekend?"

"A 2nd date?" Kwan put a hand to her chest, "goodness, I'd say I was being courted."

"You are," Tarrlok replied with a confident smirk, "If you'll allow it—and with a dress like that, I sincerely hope you will."

It was a forward request and compliment, but it was also calculated. Kwan was a blunt and snarky enough woman that she seemed unlikely to take offense at the advances, and Tarrlok had been right on that account.

"It's a date then," she beamed, "I'll be at your place around the same time then and you can decide where we're going. Whether or not Korra finds out about our relationship determines who gets to pay."

"Right then," Tarrlok actually chuckled as they arrived back at his apartment, "until then, Kwan."

"Until then," she parked the car and followed him inside. There was no reason to leave quite so soon, especially since it was a Sunday Night and she kept her shop closed on several Mondays anyways—usually to recuperate from whatever wild adventures happened over the weekend when Korra had time to herself.

All in all, the night went swimmingly, but it only took half a day for Korra to catch wind of the relationship. Having a much more amicable relationship with Kwan than Tarrlok, she was the first one Korra went to in order to talk about it.

Kwan had no idea what exactly Korra was doing banging on her door before noon, but the thrilled look on the Avatar's face meant she knew something was up—and Kwan had a very shrewd idea what it was, even in her groggy, still-in-her-nightclothes state.

" _Well, at least I win the bet,"_ she muttered under her breath, "what's got you all giddy, kid? Did you and Sato get wild last night?"

"I, erm," Korra stammered, shaking her head, "no, my excitement is actually about you! You and Tarrlok! I really can't believe it!"

"Well, thanks for the congratulations," Kwan smacked her lips, rubbing her eyes as well. She and Tarrlok and stayed up fairly late the night before, and she was not about to disclose what they did or spoke about. "Why are you up so early though? I thought the morning was evil."

"It is," Korra laughed, "but I've got to help get the Probending Arena organized for the next season. Avatar Gauntlet is also kicking back up if you want to come watch. Maybe take your date there one of these nights?" She flashed a mischievous smirk at Kwan.

"You insufferable little shit," Kwan grunted, "you're playing matchmaker!"

"Damn right I am," Korra didn't even try to hide it, which shocked Kwan. "He deserved another chance, and you deserved another chance. I'm glad you're hitting it off."

"Who even told you?" Kwan tilted her head, "you running a spy ring or something, kid?"

"Someone at Narook's," Korra answered, "I don't really want to give names, but they seemed intrigued about it as well. Besides… you and I both know you're a terrible liar." Korra smirked as she crossed her arms. Kwan felt a tinge of guilt as she noticed Korra's right hand, which was still red all these months after the incident she had received the scar from.

"Is it bad that I'm being courted by the man whose actions led to you getting that scar?" Kwan frowned, wondering how Korra would take the news—or worse, how Asami would. "Or y'know… how Sato is gonna take it."

"It's not the only scar I have," Korra pulled the high collar of her shirt aside to reveal the burn on the left side of her neck, "and I've got this one," she pointed to her right cheek, "and the one on my arm," she pulled one of her armbands back, "and this knife wound on my stomach," Korra was about to lift her shirt but Kwan stopped her.

"Fuck, kid… I get your point," the lavabender slapped her forehead, "but I mean, I remember how you acted after all that, and… it wasn't pretty."

"Well, the only thing left for me to do about it is get back up and show my enemies that they have no power over me." Korra shrugged, restoring her attire to normal, "Tarrlok's not even my enemy anymore, but he knew he had no power over me after I rescued him from Air Temple Island."

"What about Sato," Kwan repeated, "Tarrlok told me the story about how she went ballistic on him after she learned what he did to you."

"Asami is going through a really hard time right now," Korra frowned, "I've kind of had to turn around and be the one to help her, although I'll admit—killing Amon really kind of messed me up too. I… things are rocky, Kwan. I hate to think about it, and I hate to think about everything that's transpired over the last few weeks because there's just so much to take in. the debacle with Asami, the whole thing with Amon… I read some of Nakkoa's journal even, and man, I chose a bad time to peek into her mind. Just…" Korra sighed, kicking a chair to sit down on as she slumped against the counter. "Be frank with me, Kwan. How messed up am I?"

"Way to put me on the spot," Kwan grunted, "kid, look… you're in a really bad place if you're using me as your moral compass."

"Isn't that what Nakkoa did?" Korra looked up.

"Nakkoa was also a literal psychopath who tortured you and tried to kill you," Kwan interrupted her, "and she would have likely succeeded if you weren't so damn hard to kill. But no, I'll be frank with you, Avatar—you're not at all whole. You've been battered and broken and while you've been able to pick up a lot of the pieces, some were not so recoverable, and it's left you damaged. But see, what a lot of people don't realize is that damaged things are often still operable. It's why people come to me with their Satomobiles instead of just junking them and buying new ones. Damaged as you might be, Avatar Korra, you are still remarkably functional. More than that though, you're so wholesome and full of love and you're really just…" this time it was Kwan who stammered and took a deep breath, before she put her arms around Korra and pulled her into a remarkably firm embrace.

"You're just so comforting to BE around…" she nestled herself in the crook of Korra's neck for a moment before retracting and composing herself, "Whatever damage has been done to you, you're still so warm and compassionate and loving… to be loved, Korra; to have someone care about you. This probably sounds like the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard, but, I… I never knew what that was like until meeting you… and until getting to know Tarrlok. And now that I've experienced it I don't ever want to lose it."

"When you find the one, Kwan," Korra began, "you'll know. You just will… trust me on that. But regardless of any of that, you're still my friend, Kwan—and I want you to know that you can come to me any time you have a problem or even if you just want to talk. Just… please knock. Asami's been horribly stressed lately, and breaking in is only making it worse."

"Right, right," Kwan toed the ground sheepishly, "I…" she paused again, her emerald green eyes looking deeply into Korra's blue ones, "it still amazes me just how much you've done and sacrificed for me, and how much you continue to selflessly do for me. Honestly, if there is anything I can ever do for you, just let me know."

"When I think about it," Korra shook her head, "I think I just need a break and a rest. So much has happened recently, and to be honest it's overwhelming."

"Well if anyone deserves a break it's you." Kwan slapped Korra's back, "rest up, kid. Spend some time with your girlfriend, see if you both can relax and unwind a bit and you'll know when to find me if you ever need anything."

"Will do," Korra smiled as she headed out. "...and thanks Kwan. Thanks for everything. Thank you for being my first real friend."

"No, Korra," Kwan smiled. "Thank you."

For Korra, the next few days were somewhat uneventful, except for a large package Korra received in the mail from an unknown "sponsor". It was a remarkable amount of money, and while it had no return address, Korra knew full well that this was the work of Lightning Bolt Zolt when she read the note attached with the case.

 _"I don't cheat my business partners, especially not when they're my betters."  
~LBZ_

Korra didn't have any particular use in mind for the money, but she took it without hesitation. She contemplated what to do with it, before considering that it might be wise to pay Mako and Bolin another visit. She didn't intend to tell them what had just transpired, but the Avatar definitely had more wealth than she ever knew what she would do with, and that was even without counting all of Sato's holdings.

On the other hand, Tarrlok's money had nearly all gone to reparations and other damages done to people or to the city. Korra had been entitled to a rather hefty sum due to her own involvement and the damage Tarrlok had done to her (most notably, the medical attention she had needed after escaping, as well as the scar on her hand), but much to Tarrlok's quiet fury and ire, Korra had, perhaps unsurprisingly, declined any sort of compensation.

"Second time's the charm huh?" Korra muttered to herself as she stared at the money. Kwan was also not exactly living in the lap of luxury what with the small flat she lived in above her shop. If the two really did go through with their growing relationship and took it as far as getting married, perhaps Korra could offer it to them as a wedding present. No one would question where Korra got the money given how much of it she so often had, but given that this was money from a mobster, she couldn't help but wonder if this would get her in trouble. Not exactly one to wait around and find out, she went straight to the source.

"Of course it's clean!" Zolt half-laughed when Korra had asked. "If I gave the Avatar dirty money she would lead the cops right back to us. No, this is Triple Threat money that your pal Zolt decided to share with you after he built his own gang. I may not act it according to most people's standards, but I respect you, kid. I don't just let anyone in on my spoils, and honesty…" Zolt paused, pulling Korra aside, "I hated every minute of existing without my bending. The last thing I'd want to do was give you a reason to take it back away. As much as it might hurt a bit of my ego to say this… you've got me wrapped around your pinky. You say jump, I'll ask how high. You need money I ask how much. You need someone removed, we ask who and how soon. My only stipulation is you let me and my boys keep our bending and do what we want within your limits."

"I'm holding you to that," Korra warned, "thanks for being honest with me and clearing that up."

"Like I said in the letter," Zolt assured her, "I'm honest with my business partners—especially when they're my betters—and so far, you're the only one that's managed to rise above me like that. Consider it a compliment."

"I still think there's something suspicious going on that I'm not aware of," Korra pouted.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've sniffed out crime," Zolt riposted, "if you don't believe me, feel free to put those detective skills to use again." He spoke with such confidence that Korra couldn't really argue it further. She did keep a closer eye on the newspapers over the next few days to see if word of any major heists or crime sprees had happened, but if they had, either the press hadn't caught wind of them, or Lightning Bolt Zolt and the Triple Threat Triads were just that good at covering up their tracks. On the other hand, Zolt's wording also intrigued Korra. He made it sound like rather than reassuming his throne in the Triple Threat Triads, that he had started his own operation and seized certain Triple Threat assets. She would have to look into that at some point for sure, because Triad politics were dangerous to leave unattended.

While there weren't any more Triad activities that Korra caught wind of, Tarrlok managed to surprise Korra about a week later, when he and Tenzin called for a public service announcement from what was left of the United Republic Council. The three other members that Tarrlok had formerly had wrapped around his finger had been disposed of by Amon and the Equalists, which only left him and Tenzin. The emergency state of the city over the last several weeks had prevented them from being replaced.

"It would take too long to explain," Tarrlok explained to Tenzin, "but I can promise you right now that this is a proposition that you will almost definitely support."

"Really now?" Tenzin raised an eyebrow, "I recall you saying the same thing many times about many of your earlier propositions—and even that Avatar Korra would appreciate them. I don't imagine I need to remind you how well that went."

"Not at all," Tarrlok grunted, "but if you suspect foul play, keep the police on hand. I want them there anyways for my announcement. The city is technically still in our hands, and I'll just say that I want to change that."

Tenzin was understandably suspicious, but he made the appropriate preparations true to Tarrlok's advice, and naturally, Korra was among the many people invited to the event.

In true politician fashion, it was a flashy and publicized event jam-packed with reporters, police, and other politically or socially important people, all led under the Avatar's watchful eye. Korra's appearance was very uncharacteristic compared to her usual appearance and behaviour. The deep blue gown and done-up hair weren't quite so unusual compared the strikingly stern and stoic expression she maintained unwaveringly throughout the entire event. She stood near Tenzin and Lin, behind Tarrlok and to the side, her eyes distant and unfocused.

"As many of you know," Tarrlok spoke to the media with the same confidence he had had before Korra had turned his life upside-down, "the Equalist insurrection disposed of three of our beloved council members. While the movement itself was destructive, it also had at least a few valid points." Not even this statement made Korra waver.

"Benders such as myself have had too much power running this city for so long," he continued, "and they were right about the council having corruption within its ranks. I have confessed to those crimes and have given nearly everything I own as reparations. Truly, I believe only Councilman Tenzin remained free from this corruption, but that is beside the point. I called for this assembly to bring forth a proposition."

This was where Tenzin held his breath for a moment, and even Korra twitched slightly, even if she did not change her emotionless expression.

"I propose that the United Republic Council be disbanded," Tarrlok announced as people in the crowds gasped, "And in its place a presidential republic be established, with democratically elected leaders chosen by the people to run this nation, city, districts, and so on, and so forth. Councilman Tenzin… what say you to this proposition?"

Tenzin stepped forward to offer his announcement. "Aye," he announced, "I second this motion, incidentally. The United Republic Council failed this city when it needed us most. As such I second Councilman Tarrlok's motion for us to rescind our power and establish the new presidential republic in its place."

"Then the vote is unanimous," Tarrlok smirked. "And with the help of the Avatar, the Chief of Police and her forces, and the fine citizens of this beautiful city, we will build an even greater United Republic to stand for years to come."

Even in disgrace, Tarrlok still had charisma, and while her expression remained unchanged, Korra could not help but admire it. It was not that she was upset about anything regarding this event she was a part of; rather, there was simply so much on her mind at the moment that she dissociated from it all, if just for a moment. And yet, despite everything weighing her mind down, she couldn't help but smile slightly after the ceremony had ended, pleased not only to see progress, but to see that some of her own efforts had produced results.


	99. Chapter 99: In Search of Validation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Korra meets the Avatar before Yangchen in this chapter, and I'm sorry-not-sorry, but his name is Jafar. I also decided to give "The Lieutenant" a name as well because we haven't seen the last of him (but no, he's not a "future Amon" or anything). Asami's character arc also continues, and so we get to see just how badly her relationship with her father has spiralled lately. All this and more in Chapter 99._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER NINETY-NINE: IN SEARCH OF VALIDATION**

While Korra's life had no doubt been intertwined with the politics of Republic City for some time now, Asami was busy trying to pick up what she could of her now-faltering company, given that it suddenly had a rather horrible reputation considering all the aid it had offered to the Equalists while under Hiroshi Sato's management. She knew she had promised Korra not to keep secrets, but in her mind, this wasn't a secret. She was angry and she was stressed; she had told Korra about these conditions several times over the last couple of weeks, and so it technically wasn't a secret, other than that these emotions were worsening rather than subsiding.

Deciding to take a leaf out of Korra's book and try to get to the source of the problem, she paid Hiroshi a visit in prison. She did not expect it to go well at all, but felt like it was a necessary evil, for her own sake more than anything.

Asami was given clearance, and found her father with his back to the bars, almost as if he was brooding—or if he had known that she was coming even before the guards had informed him moments before his daughter's arrival. As such, he only turned around slowly after he heard the footsteps stop, where he shot her the most stoic expression Asami had ever seen on his face.

"Is this what you wanted, dad?" Asami didn't exactly start the meeting off on a pleasant foot, but she felt rather justified, "our family's gone, your company is falling apart, and you're behind bars—all because you wouldn't let go of that burning hatred of benders that started out justified before you let it spiral out of control!"

"So you've decided to take out your anger and frustration on me, the same way I tried to do to you on the airfield," Hiroshi turned right back around, "Vent as long as you need to, child. Your anger is just as justified as mine."

"I'm angry that an evil man was able to help warp you into a man and a father that I barely recognize!" Asami snapped, "I'm furious that my own father fell for those lies and then refused to see any form of reason."

"I'm furious that a wicked child was able to twist you into a woman and daughter that I barely recognize!" Hiroshi retorted, "I'm enraged that my own daughter fell for her trickery and then refused to see any form of reason!"

"You seriously still hate Korra that much," The disgust in Asami's voice was almost tangible. "After everything she's done for this city and this world."

"The woman that tore my family apart?" Hiroshi corrected her, "the woman who helped ravage my company, mislead my daughter, and do everything in her power to destroy the very movement that could have helped put people like us on par with those tyrannical benders? Why yes, I do still abhor that woman, thank you."

"Did you not get the memo that your Dear Leader Amon was a fraud? Asami clutched the bars of the cell fervently, "He was a bloodbending lunatic who used his bending to torment people. The leader of your group was a hypocrite, dad!"

"If anything, that only reinforces the point of the Equalist organization," Hiroshi still refused to turn around to look at Asami, "and while the head of the movement was a liar and a fraud, there were dozens of others below him, including his Lieutenant Huzi, that would have gladly helped lead the movement in the right direction had the Avatar and the city not deemed them all criminals!"

Huzi… so that was the name of Amon's (formerly) trusted Lieutenant. Asami was surprised she had not heard it sooner.

Hiroshi was certainly a businessman and he seemed apt at reading people, his daughter foremost among them. Asami remained furiously silent for several moments before Hiroshi took it as a cue to continue.

"I imagine you came here looking for validation. I suppose you imagined that everything would be as it was before, once the Equalist revolution had been quelled. I regret to inform you that you are wrong. You're welcome to take as much anger out on me as your misguided heart desires, Miss Sato, but you must understand that your ideals will receive no support from me. I am sorry that it has come to this, and for our family and company's sake, I hope you can lead Future Industries to prosperity as opposed to letting it succumb to its competitors."

"You've left it in quite a mess," Asami growled, "But I will do what I can. You clearly don't want me here though, and so I'll take my leave."

"As it were," Hiroshi hummed, "Until next time."

"You won't need to worry about that for a long time," Asami snarled, and Hiroshi heard the angry footfalls of his daughter as she stomped off.

Times like this made Asami glad that Korra was not a morning person because she was very tense and angry well past noon when the sawmill at the end of the house where Korra's room was finally went quiet. The noise didn't bother her anymore, and in a way it was Asami's way of knowing if Korra was awake or asleep. From a distance, it made for fairly soothing ambience, mostly due to Asami having associated that noise with Korra, which always brought happy thoughts to her mind.

By the time Korra reached the kitchen, where Asami was skimming a magazine, there was a pot of coffee ready for her, which Korra pretty much beelined for instinctively. After Korra gave her systems a few moments to get fully running again, she looked at Asami and noticed something off about her right away.

"No more secrets, babe." she mumbled, still slightly groggy, but with a firmness to her voice. "What happened, and how can I help?"

"You can tell from there?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Korra shrugged, "hang around someone long enough and you notice their quirks, yeah? I'd ask you to take your top off so I can enjoy the view, but there's something about the way you're holding your shoulders that makes me think you're tense. Any time you're that tense, something's up. Let's hear it."

"Are you okay though, Korra," Asami looked up as Korra slowly pulled herself to her feet, "You've seemed a bit distant over the last couple of weeks too. We're both busy and—hey!"

Korra had stepped behind Asami and with some firm, close movements, had pulled the industrialist out of her coat, tossing it onto the chair next to her.

"See, now I can tell pretty plainly," Korra quipped, also quietly admiring the white sleeveless top Asami wore underneath her coat. Asami grunted as she felt pressure against her knotted neck and shoulders, and knew that there was no deceiving Korra this time. "You're more tense than I am, and… no offense, but you don't exactly work out as much as me. This is worse than usual, babe… is this recent? What did you do?"

With a defeated sigh, Asami told Korra everything, which in turn made Korra sigh.

"I really turned you and your family's lives upside-down, didn't I?" She frowned, "ever since coming into your life I've just made a mess of things, sparked Future Industries to support the Equalist and now get blacklisted by every buyer in Republic City, I've driven a wedge between you and you father, and people go after you because they want to get to me. I hate that I've subjected you to that and I hate to think that it will only continue!"

"Korra, that's not how it went at all." Asami tugged Korra's hair, "firstly, I ran into you and I brought you into my life. Secondly, don't blame yourself for Hiroshi's hatred. You didn't kindle it or create it… you just revealed it. He hates you because you sort of represent benders in his mind, and he wanted a scapegoat. I love you, and I'm willing to take a few risks to be with the girl I love, even if it might sometimes jeopardize my safety. A comfort zone is a lovely place, Korra; but nothing ever grows there."

Korra sighed contently, putting her chin on the crook of Asami's right shoulder and running her hands up and down the length of Asami's bare arms. It didn't take much sweet talk to get Asami out of her trousers as well, and soon the two were seated in one of their favourite spots with Asami in Korra's lap, getting her hair played with.

"We both have issues, Korra." She hummed, tapping the toes of her shoes together gently as Korra played with her hair, "mine hurt, and I'm sure yours do too… but I'm glad I have you to help me through them… and I'm glad to be there to help you through yours."

"It's bizarre," Korra also ran her hands down Asami's arms, sides, and thighs, "thinking about how many things have messed us up, and yet here we are, happy together."

"The way things should be~..." Asami purred softly. "Although maybe we should pay Mako and Bolin a visit too so they don't think we've forgotten then? It's been an awfully long time given everything that's happened."

"That'd probably be for the best," Korra nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't want them worrying too much about me when there's other things happening."

And so they did. The Probending arena had been repaired and refurbished in the time between Amon's defeat and the present time, and so while Tenzin had assured them that they were welcome to stay at Air Temple Island as long as they needed, Mako in particular seemed insistent that they return to living off of their own yuan. Korra's over-generous monetary donations had certainly helped that case. Despite her own stress, Asami had also offered them a place at her estate, although even Bolin agreed with Mako that she and Korra needed their space after everything that had happened to them.

Their suite above Toza's gym had been upgraded since the last time Asami and Korra paid it a visit, and it seemed the brothers were a bit better off financially, thanks in part to Korra's philanthropy. She didn't bring it up, but it warmed her heart to see them put the money to good use, and warmed her heart even more to see both of their faces light up after they realized who had just come in.

"Korra! Asami!" Bolin spread his arms as he hugged them both in sequence, without shame, "I missed you guys! How's everything after… well, y'know…"

"Definitely could be a lot better," Asami sighed, but then smiled, "but I've got the best girlfriend in the world to help me through it… so it could also be a lot worse."

"How are you guys though?" Korra couldn't help but ask, "I know we haven't shown up as much as we probably should, but I hope you know we still care about you."

"We're doing pretty well all things considered," Mako spoke up, "I'll admit… your money helped. It's nice to be able to live off of our own yuan though, so you can keep the rest of your money."

" _Don't listen to him;"_ Bolin whispered, _"don't be afraid to slip us some more cash. It helps more than Mako likes admitting."_

Korra smiled, subtly winking as she put a finger to her lips.

"By the way," Mako continued, "a guy named Kuro showed up a couple days ago, Korra. He said something about meeting him here any evening after 5 to talk about reforming your Probending team? Bo and I already talked to Hasook about getting back together and signing on for another season, and Bolin thinks we could take on the Prison Breakers."

"Oh, it's on then," Korra smirked. She had forgotten how much she had enjoyed Probending after everything that had happened.

"We were hoping you'd say that," Bolin grinned, "especially since Tahno and his goons were here practicing a couple weeks ago. I think he wants to run the Avatar Gauntlet again."

"Looks like I better practice," Korra cracked her knuckles. "You two wanna go two on one for a bit to get some go-time in?"

"I'm game," Mako nodded.

"Heck yeah!" Bolin chanted in agreement. "Fire Ferrets represent!"

"You okay, Asami?" Korra asked not only for wondering if she was okay spectating but also due to her recent lingering condition.

"I…" Asami paused a moment, "actually, would it be alright if I went home? I probably should get a little more rest than I'm getting—and practice what I preach when lecturing my girlfriend about it." She gave a weak albeit playful smile, hoping Korra understood that her desire was not out of any dislike for probending practice.

"Absolutely," Korra nodded to Asami's slight surprise, "don't worry about me; I'll get a cab or something to take me home. Get some rest—I'll know if you didn't!"

"Can't pull a veil over your eyes, can I?" Asami chuckled, "I'll see you later tonight, love." She stole a kiss on Korra's cheek before heading out of the gym.

Korra pitted herself against the brothers and for a while she seemed back in her groove. However, soon Mako and Bolin got an edge over Korra, even without Hasook. The fact that it seemed so easy for them actually gave them a bit of suspicion. Normally Korra took hits without flinching or she would spring right back up after being struck, but after one of Bolin's earth disks struck her in the shoulder and knocked her cleanly off her feet, sending her spiralling through the air and skidding a moment later, he gave pause and raced to her side.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Bolin asked after he reached her. "You seem a little out of your game today. This is the 9th time you've gotten knocked over, and we don't even have Hasook here!"

"I'm fine," Korra shrugged, "just a few things on my mind is all."

"Asami would say something," Mako called her out, "Korra, be honest with yourself."

"Yeah, Korra, you gotta take care of yourself too, y'know? Get some rest, clear your mind and stuff. We can practice tomorrow or another day—we'll even invite Hasook next time."

Previously Korra might have argued and vehemently insisted that she was fine, but after all of her insistence for Asami—who was very reserved with her emotions—to be honest with her, she knew she had to practice what she preached.

"Alright, alright…" Korra conceded, raising her arms. "Next time though, get ready for a big damn ass whoopin'! The Avatar Gauntlet will go on!"

"That's the spirit," Mako smiled at her, "rest up, and be ready for next time."

And thus, that was what Korra sought to do. However, rather than return to Sato Estate so soon (for the sun was just barely setting) Korra took a cab to the outskirts of town about half a mile away, deciding to use the forests as a place to meditate for the time being. The Western Air Temple would have no doubt been preferable, but it was quite a journey and Korra wasn't willing to make that journey so soon—especially not without telling people such as Asami, Tenzin, the brothers, or Kwan.

She hoped to reach out to some of her past lives—preferably not any of the Interregnums that she was still not quite sure about supporting. Whether it was her spirit actually using this mental criteria, or if it was just chance, she found herself face to face with an Avatar she did not recognize: a very slender Fire Nation man with pointed features a fairly stern expression, as well as a thin mustache and a small beard.

"I don't recognize you," Korra admitted first off.

" _I do not believe we've met,"_ the man's voice was low and almost snakelike. _"But you called me here, and so here I am. I am Avatar Jafar… you may be familiar with my successor, Yangchen."_

"I am," Korra's face lit up, "she was the 2nd past life I ever connected to!"

" _I suppose you want wisdom,"_ Jafar mused aloud, _"And so you call me here, hoping to glean tidbits of information from my life that could help you with yours."_

"Well… yeah," Korra pouted, "is that so wrong?"

" _Not at all,"_ Jafar smirked, _"Contrary to my sinister appearance and reputation, I hardly had malevolent intents in my day. I did have to exert my authority at one time or another, but I am certain you're familiar with that. What I can tell you—if this is what you wish to hear—is that you are approaching very tumultuous times. Harmonic Convergence will occur in your lifetime before your 19th birthday if astronomical calculations are correct, and that means that within the next few months as things begin to align, you may find your world plagued with spiritual activity that isn't always benevolent."_

"So what happens then?" Korra pouted, "I don't want to start a war."

" _Exert your authority,"_ Jafar stroked his beard before pointing at Korra, _"Part of the reason the mountains south of the Western Air Temple are so rocky was because that was where I repelled a spirit invasion. Some of those mountains are extinct volcanoes—they were not extinct in my day. Suffice to say, my endeavours were successful. Be sure yours are the same."_

"And so what do I do about my own imbalance?" Korra looked concerned.

" _Stay in touch…"_ Jafar cracked a smirk before fading away in a wisp of smoke. Korra was long used to past lives leaving her on cryptic notes like that, and this time she actually understood what Jafar was saying. Perhaps it would behoove her to visit the spirit world a little more often—especially if the words about the approaching Harmonic Convergence were true.

* * *

 ** _PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:_**

 **Jafar** (Fire Nation, Male): The Avatar who preceded Yangchen. A talented man whose sinister appearance and authoritative gave him a slightly intimidating reputation, despite that most of the feats he accomplished in his lifetime were positive. The most notable of these feats was an invasion from the spirit world that occurred near the Western Air Temple, and he is partially responsible for some of the jagged landscape around the area today.

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 29


	100. Chapter 100: The Wedding

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _And here is the big one hundred! The story has a ways to go, but I'm impressed that I've made it this far. This is kind of a transiational chapter which covers the 6-8 month timeskip between "Season 1" and "Season 2" of the story, and so after this chapter, we start covering more of the content that appeared in the episodes of season 2. There's still going to be a lot of differences given that the writing of book 2 was fairly low-quality, but there will also remain a lot of similarities._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED: THE WEDDING**

Korra did not know the exact day of the Harmonic Convergence, but she did spend several more days talking to some of the past lives she had already met before, as well as meeting a new one that she had heard about several times, but had never actually met: a small, black-haired Fire Nation girl with glazed over eyes: Avatar Sanaki, the one who had lost her bending and relearned it, in reverse-order, no less. Naturally, Korra bombarded her with questions about how she had relearned the Avatar Cycle of elements in reverse after having lost them completely, and about upholding balance and many other things.

" _Sometimes you just need to close your eyes,"_ Sanaki had advised _, "meaningless coming from a woman who never saw during her lifetime, perhaps… but closing your eyes to the outside world can help you look inward. With no outside world to see, my vision was always directed inward, which allowed me to evaluate and solve my problems as they arose."_

"So what was with learning the elements in reverse order?" Korra expected some lengthy epic recounting of some thrilling and high-stakes event, and the disappointed pout that came with Sanaki's answer summed up Korra's reaction perfectly.

" _Personal choice,"_ Sanaki chuckled, _"Not everything is symbolic. Still and all, I was revered as a spiritual icon, despite some of my own issues. You don't need to be entirely mentally stable to access the spiritual side of your power, Korra—it just increases the risks."_

"So are you saying that I can still be spiritual despite my own mental struggles?" Korra had always wondered about this, often searching for validation that she was still a capable Avatar despite her trauma, and so hearing it from a past life who may have had similar experiences was refreshing for her.

" _Of course,"_ Sanaki giggled. " _You're broken but strong. The Avatar has been through the wringer dozens of times and will no doubt go through the wringer dozens more. Don't let them get to you; you're just as strong as any of us."_

"I… will keep that in mind." Korra pouted again. "Thank you for your counsel, Avatar Sanaki."

 _"A pleasure."_ The little firebender stared forward with her glazed, featureless eyes; before dissipating in a wisp of smoke. Korra returned to the physical world with a new piece of knowledge that she was determined to use.

And use it she did. A lot of things transpired over the next 8 months, many of which involved Korra directly. A man named Raiko was elected as the first President of the United Republic of Nations, and helped make sweeping changes that helped lift up nonbenders without tearing down benders.

The Fire Ferrets ended their career for the time being after an impressive season, where they came 2nd only to The Prison Breakers, who were reformed after Kuro got back in contact with Kwan. Neither one had trouble recruiting Korra again, and they wound up rocking the Republic City Probending scene by going undefeated in their next season. Korra was even more successful in her Avatar Gauntlet's 2nd season, going 1,244-37, up from 1,228-53 last season. Shortly after the Probending seasons ended, a lot of sweeping changes happened to and around Korra. She had not noticed an increase in spiritual activity in the physical world, but any time she paid the spirit world a visit things were fairly sketchy. She mentally took note of this, but as long as the spirit world and the physical world were separate, she saw little reason to act, much less preemptively. As such, the status quo remained.

One of the other skills Korra picked up during this time was the knowledge and ability and drive a motorcycle, with help from both Asami and Kwan. She wasn't entirely the safest driver, but those lessons on focus and concentration she had received from Zaheer all those years ago helped even now—and Korra later treated herself to buying a motorcycle of her own. She paid generously for it, because of course Korra would buy from Future Industries any time she was able to. Despite the generous payment she made, it hardly scratched her funds, which had ballooned phenomenally after her 2nd probending season with both the Prison Breakers and the Avatar Gauntlet. All in all, Korra considered this one of the better decisions she had made this year.

6 months after her whole ordeal with Amon however—and only 5 months after Tarrlok and Kwan had started dating, Korra received an unusual letter in the mail.

"WHAT!?" she bellowed from shock, "NO FREAKING WAY!"

Asami rushed into the room to make sure Korra was okay. While both of them were dealing with their own nightmares and demons that had not fully gone away, it did not stop them from trying their best and hardest to be at each other's sides for support.

"Is everything okay, Korra?" she looked concerned.

"Oh!" Korra was a little startled, "it's great, love. Just… how in oblivion did they manage to do this without me ever catching wind of it?"

Asami examined the card that Korra had been reading, and she gasped as well.

It was an invitation to a wedding reception party, in honour of Tarrlok and Kwan, being held on Sunday, two days from the current time around 7 in the evening.

"They fucking got married right under my nose!" Korra pulled her hair in slight (but playful) frustration, "augh! I thought I was the one playing matchmaker for them for a while and…" she shook her head, laughing. "Magnificent bastards, them… spirits! I hope they're happy."

"Are you going to attend?" Asami raised her eyebrow.

"Not if you would rather not," Korra asserted, "I know you've still got a bit of bad blood with Kwan and Tarrlok, but I'd love if you went with me. I can wear my old suit that you like…" the Avatar briefly raised her eyebrows with a coy grin.

"Mmm," Asami chewed her lip for a moment, "that's tempting… I'll let you know how I feel on Sunday morning and we can go from there?"

"Of course, love," Korra tugged her hair, pulling Asami gently down to kiss her on the lips, "keep me updated. Any mood shifts you have; or any stress or concerns or whatever else… I want to know about them so I can help. I'll be just as honest with you in return."

"Somehow I never doubted that," Asami chuckled. "Most of my issues now are the ones that have plagued me for the last several months. I've been mostly able to put Hiroshi behind me for the time being, but… I suppose after all this time it still kind of hurts."

"Do you want my advice?" Korra looked her in the eyes, "or do you just need my ear?"

"I just needed your ear for a moment," Asami smiled, kissing her on the lips, "thank you, Korra."

 _=Later that week…=_

Korra tried multiple times to contact Tarrlok and Kwan, but had no success. She wondered if they were purposely avoiding her, or if she just had bad timing. Even banging on Kwan's door at 2 AM Friday morning had not worked, and so clearly that "closed until Tuesday" sign on the front was being honest in a much more profound way than it normally was.

She wondered who all was invited. Mako and Bolin had received an invitation as well it seemed, as Bolin had indicated he was just as puzzled as Korra was during their Wednesday night at Narook's; but apart from them, Korra wondered just how many friends the two of them had—or didn't have. Korra and Bolin had another miniature outing the night before (which went swimmingly well), and after making sure Bolin got home safely, Korra did not feel like going home just yet. There were still other things on her mind.

Since she was out late and knew the Triads worked primarily at night, she hatched an idea. Normally she might have called for Naga, but her trusted companion didn't share Korra's bizarre nocturnal habits quite as prominently, and so instead she hopped on her trusty motorcycle and flew downtown past Central City Station to an unremarkable looking restaurant that she knew was the Triple Threat Triad headquarters—and in turn, Lightning Bolt Zolt's center of operation.

Even Zolt himself was a bit surprised to see Korra crack the secrets needed to get into the secret hideout, but he managed to slow clap for her.

"Avatar Korra," he looked up from the cards he was playing, setting them down as he rose to his feet, "Anyone else and they woulda been on tomorrow's menu. I take it you're not here for drinks and a round of cards though, yeah?"

"Perhaps another time," Korra did sit down, however, putting her hands together, her scarred one on top as if as a reminder of the things she had experienced. "What I need is a favour."

"And here I thought you weren't ever gonna cash in on our little deal and then try to proclaim moral superiority," Zolt quipped, "what's it today?"

"I need money," Korra explained as Zolt offered her a drink, which she actually took to help loosen up a little. "probably upwards of a hundred thousand."

"Did you drain through all your Probending winnings buying gifts for your girly?" one of Zolt's men couldn't help but quip. Zolt shot him a look that shut him up immediately.

"Good on you if you did," the mob boss shrugged, "It ain't our place to judge."

"No, I've got plenty of money," Korra explained, "but this is for an important couple of people."

"If you need someone paid off, we've got you covered," Zolt commented, "no one would know—the same way authorities are still trying to find out who donated 1,250,000 yuans to the Master Katara Primary School on the northeast part of town."

"That was you!?" Korra's eyes widened, before her expression narrowed in a suspicious pout.

"Of course," Zolt nodded with a matter-of-fact confidence to his expression, "but don't go tellin' people that. If the School Board knew they got Triad money that would just make them turn around and throw it right back at us, and put more police pressure on our backs. Just keep quiet, let them keep the money, and consider it a generous donation. We had to beat up several of the Agni Kais and the Terras to get it all, but I'm sure you're not going to lose any sleep over some organized crime groups getting whacked down a peg or two, are ya?"

"I suppose not," Korra pouted again, "how soon can you get the money for me? I need it before Sunday evening, ideally."

"24 hours from now," Zolt put his hands together, "I'll have a contact waiting at Avatar Korra Park under the statue of you they put up."

"Wait," Korra stammered, spewing her drink in almost comical surprise, "they named a park after me? When? Where? How?"

"Republic City Park," Zolt closed his eyes, smirking. "You and your efforts pretty much turned the city around from the Equalists, and apparently your little PR stunt with giving everyone their bending back really reminded the city how much you've done for 'em. I'm surprised you weren't there for it; it was all over the news. It was right after that Amon punk got whacked."

"I… I think I know where I was actually," Korra thought back to a brief period after she had killed Amon where she had basically shut herself in and cut herself off from the world for a while.

"Old Councilman Tenzin said you were indisposed or something," Zolt commented, "The press gobbled it up, and no one was the wiser. Seems the old man's got your back."

"Well, I suppose I should get out a bit more often," Korra shook her head. Had it really been that long since she had visited the park that she was unaware that they had not only renamed it, but had done so in her honour?

"Anyways," Zolt continued, "about 1-2AM, Saturday Morning; Avatar Korra Park, watch for a girl about your height but twice as scrawny. She'll direct you to where you need to go."

"Got it," Korra nodded, finishing up her drink. "Thank you for the help, Zolt."

"Thanks for giving me my bending back," Zolt smirked, "It's done wonders for the boys and I."

"I never took you much for someone to suck up to anyone," this time it was Korra shooting quips, but to her slight surprise, Zolt looked amused rather than offended.

"Bending is a make or break for a post like mine," Zolt clarified, "I'll leave it at that."

It was interesting, in Korra's eyes. She knew Lightning Bolt Zolt was a criminal kingpin, and yet it was somewhat invigorating to know that she had him in her pocket not unlike how Tarrlok had had the United Republic Council in his pocket back during their administration. She still suspected that Zolt was up to something that Korra was not getting wind of, but she didn't want to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth, nor did she want to spark his ire too greatly. If he got the impression she didn't trust him, Korra felt like he would give her reason not to trust him and do an even more vigilant job at hiding the evidence. No, this scheme worked out well when both of them played by their terms, and so she would simply remain vigilant at ensuring Zolt and his lackeys stayed in line.

For whatever shady or unethical things mob boss might have done behind the scenes though, he ran an honest business with Korra as she learned the following night as she headed to Avatar Korra Park. Right underneath a large statue of said Avatar, a slender woman matching Zolt's description was waiting for her. She seemed overdressed: wearing high heels, fancy bracelets, earrings, and a necklace; as well as a short, snug sleeveless dress that ended well above the knees. The hat she wore made her look more like someone Korra thought she knew, but more than that she wondered if this woman was cold in that outfit.

"Avatar," if she was someone Korra knew, she didn't seem to show it.

"Do I know you?" It was less that Korra didn't trust Zolt and more that she was still fairly suspicious after all of the previous betrayals she had suffered.

"Risha," the woman replied with confidence before reaching into her purse. "This is for you." She pulled out a fat wad of cash and handed it to Korra. She peeked down to count it, and it checked out. When she looked up, however, Risha was gone. Figuring this meant the conclusion of the transaction, Korra left the park and returned home.

Sunday morning rolled around, and Asami decided she wanted willing to attend the wedding after all—as evidenced by the rather fancy dress and shoes she strode out towards Korra in when she made this declaration.

"It'll be good for me, I think," she admitted, "you've forgiven both Tarrlok and Ikiza, and they wronged you much more directly than me. Perhaps it's time I did the same."

"I mean, if it's any consolation," Korra commented, "I'm peeling that dress off of you when we get home."

"I'll be disappointed if you don't." Asami riposted as she blew Korra a kiss. "Now come on; get dressed; I wanna see the Avatar all dolled up in her spiffy blue suit."

Korra did exactly that, even if it was a couple of hours until the event itself. This proved to be fortunate, because Asami started to get frisky with Korra and it escalated to the point that they both basically had to redo their hair and iron their clothes when all was said and done.

"Think Kwan will notice my hair being a little messy?" Korra quipped, since she had not spent nearly as much time as Asami had in straightening her hair after their little 'fling'.

"Probably, but I don't imagine either of them will care at all on their special day," Asami retorted, "come on; let's get going so they don't think we're not going to show."

"Right, right," Korra stole a kiss as they headed to the garage. It was not uncommon for Korra and Asami to remain silent even when they were alone together, although while Asami was fixed on the road in front of her, Korra was deep in thought. Tarrlok and Kwan couldn't have had too many friends, especially the former. The ex-Councilman had only been pardoned due to how much of his time and money went towards reparation efforts, and because of some strings Korra herself pulled. Other than that, his brother and parents were dead, most of the city disliked him, and even his "voluntary" resignation had not swayed the crowds much. Kwan was in a similar boat. Her sister was dead, most of her old friends were in high-security prisons, and she was struggling just to stay on the right side of the law. Other than some of Korra's old friends, she wasn't entirely sure who might actually be there.

They were silent the whole way until Asami pulled up to the venue in question: a small, humble facility, but for how decorated it was it was clear that one or both of them had put lots of effort into making it look special. Only a few other vehicles were present in the lot, one of which was Kwan's familiar old truck.

"Well look who decided to get married without even telling their best friend?" Korra cooed as she strode in and found an immaculately dressed Tarrlok and Kwan practically waiting for them. "I thought the bond that we had was special!"

"Kid, if I had told you beforehand the entire United Republic would have known and been invited within half a day." Kwan riposted. "Still, um… thanks for coming."

"Truly, you honour us with your presence, Korra." Tarrlok spoke, "And truly, I owe you more than I will ever be able to repay, and that… irks me. Don't think I am unaware of the strings you pulled to keep me out of prison after that whole fiasco with my abuse of power."

"I'm the Avatar," Korra shrugged, "helping people is what I do. Don't stress it—enjoy your own party Councilman… well, just Tarrlok, I suppose. That still takes a bit of getting used to."

"A lot of things take getting used to," Tarrlok replied, "still and all, while it may not be much, I hope you enjoy yourself this evening, Avatar Korra."

And she did. Tenzin and his family actually showed up as well, with Korra overhearing a brief exchange between Tarrlok and Tenzin, with a low-key appreciation from the latter praising Tarrlok for trying to turn his life around properly. Also present was Korra and Kwan's new Probending teammate Kuro, who both congratulated Kwan for the wedding, and congratulated both her and Korra for their rather amazing winning streak last season. Mako and Bolin also showed their faces, and even Kuvira and General Iroh appeared at one point or another. Commander Bumi showed up as well, clarifying that he had in fact moved to Air Temple Island to live with Tenzin. Korra wondered who between Kwan and Tarrlok had invited them, and yet here they were. A few others Korra did not recognize were also around; possibly people from Kwan's inner circle or information ring; or perhaps old acquaintances of hers or Tarrloks. One of the women looked a lot like that Risha woman Korra had met at the park as Lightning Bolt Zolt's accomplice, but Korra did not get a chance to actually meet and converse with her.

All in all, however, the party was a success, and Korra was happy for both Tarrlok and Kwan. On the way home, Korra noticed even Asami seemed to be in a happier mood, and asked why.

"It's been a while since I've talked with Tenzin," she smiled as she drove, "and he seemed to know exactly the kinds of things to say to help reassure me—almost like a certain beautiful woman I know who promised to help me out of this dress when we got home…"

"Gah, you're too much when you flatter me, love," Korra stifled a giggle, "but I'll keep my word when we get home. The night is young, after all."

While Asami and Korra left what they did that night to the imagination of any who may have known, it was clear that things were looking up for them both in one way or another… at least for the moment. So much had changed in the last few years alone, and yet some of the biggest changes in centuries… still had yet to come.

* * *

 ** _PAST LIVES DISCOVERED:_**

 **Sanaki** (Fire Nation, Female): A young Fire Nation national who became famous for her loss of bending, which she relearned in reverse order for personal reasons. More impressive than that was that this Avatar was completely blind, and utilized a myraid of bending tricks to make up for this disability, to the point where it hardly seemed a disability at all.

 **TOTAL PAST LIVES MET:** 30


	101. Chapter 101: A Spiritual Shift

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This chapter marks the beginning of the actual integration into Season 2 of the show, which means there will be a few familiar scenes that play out here. It should also be noted that the Red Lotus Sisters had a reason they were so powerful despite being so mentally out of tune—especially Nakkoa. While she's definitely still dead and gone, I'll simply say that we haven't seen the last of her._  
 _Happy Rearing!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED ONE: A SPIRITUAL SHIFT**

Korra may not have been the most spiritual Avatar in history, but even she started feeling spikes of spiritual energy, and she was not the only one. A phone call from a well-liked little lavabender had Korra racing through town on her trusty motorcycle to see how she could help. It was still sort of strange for Korra to see that her old friend had expanded her business and now had a few workers that helped her out with the number of vehicles in the place, but compliments could wait—business came first and Korra figured she had been called here for a reason.

"Is this about the money again?" Korra slapped her hands down on the desk of Kwan's new shop, now located in the Little Water Tribe District. "Because barring that I love what you've done to upgrade the place with it, I'm going to burn it in front of you and Tarrlok if you try to give it back to me." As if to drive her point home, she brandished a blue flame on her arm.

"Nothing so fanciful, kid," Kwan shook her head, "put that away. We've accepted it, and put it to good use. I upgraded my shop, we both upgraded our living quarters, and Tarrlok's started a campaign to hopefully get elected as a local representative of the Little Water Tribe district. Looks like politics isn't quite out of his blood yet, eh?"

"I'll endorse him," Korra quipped, "but I suppose we're both getting off-topic here. You called me here for something, yeah?"

"I did, actually." Kwan remarked, "so you know that my sister and I are a bit unhinged, yeah? Nakkoa obviously had it worse than me by a huge margin as you've read in her journal, but I'm not all here either. But is it just me, or is there a sort of spiritual disturbance in the air that you just can't quite put your finger on?"

"Hold it," Korra's eyes popped, "you can feel it too!?"

"Of course," Kwan shrugged, "Tarrlok thinks I'm a little loopy from possibly being pregnant, but I think he's been hitting the sake at Port Town a bit too often. What matters though is that I've been to the spirit world a couple times lately and things are crazier than I remember. If it's strong enough that it's spilling out into the physical world, then we've got a problem on our hands."

"Whoa, Whoa, back up, WHAT!?" Korra was dumbfounded, "YOU'VE been to the spirit world? When? How? How long has this been a thing? Kwan, what the fuck!? Seriously, you never told me about any of this ever!"

"Well, in my defense you technically never asked," Kwan shrugged, "but no, Nakkoa and I both had really strong spiritual connections despite our lack of sanity. Mental instability can make a few things around you feel a little bizarre when you're there, but it's how we had such powerful connections to our elements."

"Nakkoa was spiritual too!?" Korra was still flabbergasted and it showed as she tried to keep herself from getting overwhelmed by the craziness of this new revelation.

"Oh, she was even better at it than me," Kwan remarked, "I wouldn't be surprised if her spirit is there or something, but now I'm getting off-topic. Korra, have you felt anything unusual in regards to this kind of spiritual mumbo-jumbo, or am I just going crazy? I've got money riding on it against my husband, but I'm also concerned both for my own sake and status quo of the world right now because I'd rather avert an international catastrophe."

"I have," Korra shook her head, taking a deep breath, "sorry, it's just… no offense or anything, but I would never have pegged you or Nakkoa as the very spiritual types—especially not Nakkoa."

"Honestly I think if Nakkoa wasn't as spiritual as she was, she probably would have just flat-out murdered you in front of your parents or something," Kwan glanced away guiltily, "but so… you've been feeling this spiritual imbalance thing too? Because it's apparently very real—there's apparently a spirit trap in the ocean down south that's claimed three Southern Water Tribe ships so far. It's been in the newspapers down there for weeks now."

"What!?" Korra gawked, "you could detect that all the way from here?"

"Ha, I wish," Kwan shook her head, "remember, kid. Knowing things I'm not supposed to know is one of those things that I just happen to do. I have eyes and ears, y'know. A friend of a friend of a friend's sister tipped me off about that one. I hear there's some activity up North too, but not as crazy as the stuff down south. If my recollection of the Water Tribes is right, it might have something to do with the spiritual balance and imbalance of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes respectively, although Chief Unalaq in the North would be the one to ask about that sort of thing. I try to avoid Water Tribe politics, and so does Tarrlok, believe it or not."

"Speaking of which," Korra couldn't help but ask, "how's the old bastard doing these days—besides the whole district representative bit, at least?"

"He's actually been making contact with people up north about this." Kwan explained, "One of his leads actually led me to find out where P'Li's prison is. A little more digging, and we found out where Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and even Zaheer are."

"You're not suggesting breaking them out, are you?" Korra's arms tensed up.

"Of course not;" Kwan shook her head, "I'm crazy; not stupid—but I guarantee that if you and I are feeling this disruptance, then so are they. I'm not saying they're going to bust out or anything, but… stay wary. Sheesh, maybe I am pregnant."

"In any case, I'm actually going to be heading south in a few weeks anyways. There's a really awesome festival going on, and I'm going with Asami to hopefully meet a mogul who can cut us a deal to get Future Industries back on its feet." Korra's face lowered as she said this.

"They've been tanking hard lately," Kwan frowned, "no pun intended. Apparently those contractors that helped seal the secret tunnels gabbed to their buddies, and so the idea that Sato's factory was directly supporting the Equalists was met with rather sour reception among benders. Funny enough, word from a few other contacts is that there's a lot more of these machines in the hands of former Triad members. Has Sato realized any missing stock lately?"

"None," Korra shook her head, "I've been working security for her for a little while after the Probending Season ended, and none of us noticed any missing inventory."

"Odd," Kwan stroked her chin, "Must mean they were bought and paid for. But do tell me more about this festival of yours? I need a vacation and might need to drag Tarrlok on one too since citywide elections aren't going to be for another few months."

"It's got something to do with the solstice I think," Korra pouted contemplatively before grinning, "They've got candy, rides, games, more candy, and all kinds of fried food on sticks!"

"You had me at fried food on sticks," Kwan admitted. "I'll be there."

"Are you going to try and talk Tarrlok into coming too?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"It'll be good for him," Kwan smirked, "Honestly I think part of why he wanted to move to the Little Water Tribe District is because part of him misses home."

"Well there's definitely a lot of pretty authentic Water Tribe shops and restaurants here," Korra hummed, "but that's understandable. I can't really say I've ever felt too homesick myself personally—it'll be nice to see my parents again though."

Kwan mumbled under her breath before glancing up at Korra. "Just keep your mom off my case, alright? I'm not sure she'll ever be happy to see me."

"Kwan, that…" Korra stammered, before shaking her head and sighing, "I'll make sure to do what I can to keep it civil for both of you. Just keep it cool, it's supposed to be a vacation, yeah?"

"Fair, fair." Kwan shook her head, "You remember that too, Korra. Don't think I haven't noticed how tense you've been lately. Is it still fallout from Amon or Nakkoa? Or is it from the spiritual disturbances now?"

"Both and more," Korra shook her head, "Don't worry though, I have it under control this time. If you don't believe me you can ask Asami or Tenzin, but I promise I'm not trying to dupe you this time. Trust me—you'll know if I'm stressed out."

"Ha, don't I know it," Kwan crossed her arms. "Well, hang in there, kid. I mean you're a Fully-Realized Avatar on top of all the other crazy things you've done, and so I'd be willing to put money on you being able to power through whatever's ailing you. Truly, there's nothing that can hold you back."

It was a Red Lotus teaching, and yet whether Korra had forgotten where she had first heard it, or if she simply accepted the advice at face value without worrying where it had originated, she decided to try and heed that advice to the best of her ability.

While she was by all means a Fully-Realized Avatar, Korra did find herself going to Air Temple Island more and more often with the increasing spiritual activity the world was seeing. Often times she would come to Tenzin to try and tap into her more spiritual side, while other times she came to play with his children, or just to find a serene place to relax from all the hustle and bustle of the city. On occasion, Asami would come with her as well, both to relieve some of her own stress, and also to keep in touch with Tenzin, who she still confided greatly in. This worked nicely for Tenzin as well, because his brother Bumi was quite a striking contrast to Tenzin's typical peaceful attitude.

Asami tried to remain a neutral party when Korra, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo had an air scooter race across the island, but even she was laughing in amusement as she watched the spectacle unfold. Bumi's wildly enthusiastic support of the idea had certainly helped, and Tenzin deliberately ignored the fact that he had heard Bumi and Asami whispering something that involved 250 yuans and the phrase "Korra cinches it".

Korra was as notoriously fast as ever, and left Meelo in the dust before quickly overtaking Jinora, but it seemed Ikki's air scooter skills were still speedier than the Avatar's.

"Hey! Airbending only!" the young airbender chastised Korra as she briefly tried to boost herself with a burst of blue flame. She complied, but as they approached the finish line, Korra had other ideas. Her eyes flickered, and as she entered the Avatar State, she got the boost of speed she needed to whiz across the finish line a few seconds before Ikki.

"The Avatar's the winner!" Bumi announced with zeal in his voice that was quickly deflated by a smirking Asami with an outstretched hand. A low-key grumble and a hand in his pocket later, and 250 yuans switched hands from the retired general to the young engineer.

"No fair!" Ikki put her hands on her hips as she stared up at Korra, "you can't go into the Avatar State to win!"

Korra responded by blowing a raspberry with her tongue and crossing her arms.

"You did what?" Tenzin caught wind of this almost immediately and was there in front of Korra a moment later, "Korra, we've been over this. The Avatar State isn't supposed to be used so frivolously! You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously don't appreciate!"

"Tenzin, you know as well as I do that I've been abusing this power for years." Korra shrugged, "and even then, it's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?"

"And here I thought that you were making good headway with your spiritual lessons," he sighed, shaking his head. Korra opened her mouth to fire a Red Lotus-style sharp remark in return, but then paused as he saw the tension in Tenzin's face.

"Hey…" She spoke a little softer this time, out of earshot of Bumi, the children, or even Asami, "you seem a bit tenser than usual… are you feeling the spiritual disturbance too?"

"Perhaps I may have lashed out a little more than I should have, Korra," Tenzin admitted, "but in all honesty, every lecture I give you is for your own good and for your development as the Avatar. I worry about this upcoming Harmonic Convergence just as much as anyone."

"Of course," Korra admitted, "I just wanted to blow off a little steam and maybe acted a bit too soon before thinking. "But still, I've been through the mill with training, and now I'm pretty much a Fully-Realized Avatar. Check this out!"

Korra put on a borderline-vulgar display of elemental prowess, demonstrating rather apt control over each of the four elements, including air. It was always interesting watching Korra firebend as well, because her flames were still blue, a further indicator of her level of power and control. Some of her earthbending was liquified in lava form, but it seemed that Korra's favourite element had gradually shifted over the last few months from fire back to water, which she had remarkably skilled control over.

"Looks pretty good to me," Bumi gave a nonchalant smile. "I'll have to start betting on her more."

"Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?" Tenzin shot his brother a glare.

"The paperwork's gone through, little brother," Bumi smirked, "and from now on, it's 24/7 Bumi time!" he pinched Tenzin's cheek.

Tenzin shook him off and approached Korra. "To be honest," he admitted, "I think a trip to one of the Air Temples might be good for me and my family. Given the origins of Avatar Aang, we had our eyes on the Southern Air Temple."

"Hey," Korra smiled, "if it's anything like the Western Air Temple, it's a great place to get in tune with spirits and that sort of thing. I've connected with dozens of my past lives there, and I'd even offer to go with you guys if it weren't for whatever disturbances are going on down South."

"Oooh!" Jinora piped up, turning to Tenzin, "can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?"

"I wanna get tattoos!" Ikki interrupted her, "except instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!"

"You can't get lightning bolts," Jinora argued, "that doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe I'll get an eye tattoo like Korra then!" Ikki retorted "have exploding eyeballs of doom instead of arrows!"

"That makes even less sense!" Jinora narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well YOU don't make any sense!" Ikki blew a raspberry. "Korra's tattoo glows when she goes into the Avatar State just like Grandpa Aang's arrows!"

"She's right," Korra shrugged at Jinora. Since it was placed right along her chi paths at her Light Chakra, the tattoo did in fact light up when Korra entered the Avatar State. She just had it covered so often by a headband or her bangs (the latter much more often these days) that few people ever noticed it.

"Even then," Jinora stood her ground, "it still doesn't make sense for you to get one, Ikki."

"Yeah, well your FACE doesn't make sense to get one!" Ikki stammered.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Meelo chanted as the sisters started scuffling. Korra and Asami exchanged looks, but neither of them got involved.

"No one's fighting!" Tenzin stepped between his two daughters, "We're going to have a wonderful time." He paused and sighed, before glancing at Korra and then his own children. "Now that the president is in office and the council has been dissolved, I can focus more on my family properly—and finally relax a little."

"Ha," Bumi laughed, "Tenzin, relax? I'd pay to see that. Maybe I'll tag along to see "Vacation Tenzin" in all his glory."

"You're not invited." Tenzin crossed his arms.

"I heard that you guys were going to gonna join us down at the Glacier Spirits Festival for a bit," Asami commented offhandedly, "Korra mentioned that Katara mentioned you by name."

"Gran-Gran!" Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all chanted. Tenzin's truly defeated face came about after seeing a smug, shit-eating grin on his own brother's face.

"Ha! There's Vacation Tenzin," he laughed, "The Avatar's right though—you can't stop me from coming with you to that festival. Mom already invited me."

Tenzin's eyes widened for a brief moment, before they narrowed in slight frustration and defeat. He knew when he had been beaten, and it seemed there was no way out of this one.


	102. Chapter 102: Tension and Trauma

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Trauma is one of those really nasty things that can mess with you when you least expect it, or even when you think you've put it behind chapter is a very character-focused chapter, but as mentioned in the tags, notes, and other information, that's one of the recurring themes of this said, these upcoming Water Tribe sagas might be interesting with Tarrlok and his wife on the scene. Time will tell._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWO: TENSION AND TRAUMA**

Tenzin was admittedly a little shocked when he saw both Tarrlok and Kwan accompanying them to the Southern Water Tribe. He was put at ease after Korra clarified that he had invited them, although for most of the voyage, they stuck to themselves. Mako and Bolin tagged along as well, allowing Korra to catch up with them and their recent life events. The first night of the voyage, they did exactly that, leaning against Naga's resting form as they stared out over the dark ocean.

"So you're still trying to keep the Probending scene going?" Korra quipped after Bolin recounted the crippling losses the Fire Ferrets had suffered after Mako and Hasook had pursued different lines of work after the last season.

"Well yeah," Bolin scratched the back of his head, "Honestly though, even with the greenies I feel like we took worse beatings from you and the Prison Breakers than any of these upstarts that we're getting pitted against these days. I guess it's just more humiliating to get beaten by guys I know we could have whooped with our old team."

"The Prison Breakers will return I'm sure," Korra assured him, "Kwan's just been busy growing her business, and I'm not sure what Kuro gets up to…" this was a lie to an extent, because Korra was pretty sure that he had joined Lightning Bolt Zolt's Triad group, which Zolt had renamed "The Interregnum Triads", much to Korra's ire. He claimed it was due to a battle against Viper, who had taken over the Triple Threat Triads in Zolt's absence prior to his bending getting restored by Korra.

"Still and all," she continued, "I wish you luck. So what about you, Mako? How's police life?"

"Chief BeiFong talks a lot about you," Mako quipped, "She says she's had to arrest you a few times in the last couple months."

"Hey, that fire was totally not my fault!" Korra argued.

"It was blue," Mako commented, trying to keep a neutral expression, "And if I recall you raided the Red Monsoons, not the Agni Kais. Y'know… waterbenders, not firebenders."

"Hey, sometimes you have to go a little overboard," Korra shrugged, "I won't go into detail about what they were doing, but it was absolutely not okay, and Lin agreed."

"Still, maybe try for a little less collateral?" Mako suggested, "I'd hate to arrest you Korra, but I'm just trying to follow the letter of the law."

"There's plenty of room for that," Korra nonchalantly shrugged an arm, "but apart from not having the fortune of arresting the Avatar, what else is new?"

"A lot of the time though we're just busting up Triads." Mako shrugged, "Last time we busted a heist by flipping the vehicle. You would have been proud."

"At least tell me you had a catchy one-liner at the ready." Korra put her hands together and grinned ear to ear.

"I said, "Looks like you had some car trouble. It's a good thing the police are here"." Mako nodded proudly, "I had others too though."

"Nice; did you write that beforehand?" Korra laughed.

"Yeah, I had a few others," Mako smirked, pulling out a slip of paper, "Like, let's see, uh, "Looks like you guys should put more 'try' in Triad", or "When you get to jail, tell 'em Mako sent ya"."

"Oooh, I like that one," Korra grinned again. "Maybe if you put anyone into the northwest corner of the jail you can tell 'em the Avatar once occupied that cell."

"I'm impressed that you're proud of that," Mako raised an eyebrow, "still, maybe I'll use that next time. BeiFong says if I keep this up I could make detective soon."

"That sounds like fun," Korra nodded, "I've just been working as security detail for Future Industries lately after the Probending Season ended. Asami's been really tense lately."

"Speaking of, how is she doing?" Bolin spoke up. "She's been awfully quiet lately."

"I…" Korra paused, and then slumped her head and arms onto her knees, "It's bad—really bad. Future Industries is teetering on the edge of a knife, and so that's kept her almost constantly stressed, on top of all the other trauma from her dad and the Equalists. Add that to her concerns about me and my trauma and she's in a really bad place. It's stressing me out, and when she catches me stressed out, she stresses herself out too and then…" she trailed off, groaning. "it's so damn aggravating. You guys have seen me, right? Sure I have my moments but overall I'm doing fine, and I just need Asami to see that so she stops stressing about me. She's falling apart and it's killing me to watch!"

Bolin stared with wide eyes, and even Mako struggled to hide his surprise. Even Naga snorted at this, as if in disapproval.

"She had us fooled," Mako admitted. "She always looks so professional…"

"That's what I hate too," Korra groaned, "in a way it's a necessary evil because she's gotta keep up a professional image to the public, but she carries it over to her private life as well, and she's doing the same thing I used to do. The only difference is that she's actually good at controlling her emotions. It just… ugh. I need to get up and walk around. Sorry; nothing against you two, and thanks for listening, it's just…" she tugged her sidelocks, standing up and putting her jacket on, "I need a bit."

Mako and Bolin exchanged glances, and even Naga gave a low, slightly disapproving growl.

"This is gonna be an interesting voyage." Bolin muttered.

"It's going to be rough," Mako frowned, "I'm upset we didn't see it before. Asami and Korra are so concerned about each other that they're losing themselves in the process."

"So basically they're both pulling each other into a huge downward spiral." Bolin's eyes widened again. "Do we warn Asami or do we warn Korra?"

"I think they'll have to sort it out themselves," Mako shook his head, "Korra hates being called out and I think Asami will stubbornly deny it. I don't think there's anything we can do besides get in the way."

"I was worried you'd say that," Bolin sighed, "I really hope things turn around for them both…"

"As do I, Bo…" Mako sighed in turn, "As do I…"

Mako and Bolin eventually retired for the night as well, and Naga went somewhere to rest as well. Korra had gone to bed earlier, and was sleeping rather peacefully, as indicated by her heavy snoring. The consequence of said snoring meant she was a good distance away from most of the others, but Korra didn't mind it. Night time was when she was most prone to getting lost in her own thoughts, some of which were hazardous or even destructive. Her fractured mind liked to play tricks on her at times like this, especially when she was stressed. And while she had indeed managed to keep a rather firm control over her emotions, this control was not absolute, and her stress levels were much higher than she was letting on.

She found herself bound to a chair in a small, dimly lit room, clad in a formal black suit that she didn't recognize. She seemed calm, but her eyes widened as she saw a masked figure approach her—Amon.

"This isn't real!" she shouted, "I put an end to you myself!"

"That is correct," Amon replied, "Noatak was slain by Avatar Korra in single combat."

"Wh-what!?" Korra gawked at the confidence with which this masked maniac spoke, "Wait… who ARE you?!"

"You cannot kill an idea, Avatar Korra…" Amon reached his hand towards Korra, who suddenly woke from the dream, screaming as she sat up bolt upright in a cold sweat. A blue flame appeared on her hand to illuminate the room, which was empty for the moment, until three intruders appeared in front of her. Her fear was compounded by the faces of three people that normally would bring her confidence: Kwan, Asami, and even Tarrlok.

"Like brother, like brother," Tarrlok smirked, brandishing a bloody swathe of water, and spreading his hands out as if preparing to bloodbend Korra.

"Like sister, like sister," Kwan cracked her knuckles before brandishing a large rock that she melted into lava that was uncannily blue.

"Like father, like daughter," Asami's eyes glinted maliciously the crackle of electricity filled the room as activated a pair of electroshock gloves.

Korra sprang out of bed, dashing right through her own illusions in a fierce burst of blue flame that miraculously didn't set anything on fire. As she rushed through her illusions, all three of them dissipated into thin air as Korra smashed through the door of her compartment and raced above deck. To her horror, the first three people to come investigate the noise were the same three people Korra's mind was telling her to be terrified of: Tarrlok, Kwan, and Asami.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Korra brandished her blue flames again, her eyes glowing in an Avatar State panic.

"Tell me, child," Tarrlok clearly looked the least thrilled about this development. Kwan looked like she was going to be sick, and Asami crossed her arms angrily. "What tricks is your mind playing on you that you suddenly see us as your enemies? I can understand if you still have a fear of me, but for you to be afraid of my wife after the friendship you've held with her is ludicrous, and the idea that your lover is your enemy all of a sudden is even more preposterous, and frankly, downright insulting in my opinion. Speak of your concerns."

"It…" Korra lowered her hands as reality swirled around her and she realized where she was again, "It was a delusion… somehow my mind projected the three of you as taking after your relatives… the ones I've either helped incarcerate…" she glanced at Asami, before glancing at Kwan and then Tarrlok, "...or kill."

Immediately Asami and Kwan's expressions changed, with the former looking upset and the latter lowering her head sadly. Tarrlok's face remained stoic, however.

"Even if I had even the slightest desire to try and turn against you," Tarrlok reasoned, "I would have to get through all of your friends, as well as the woman you love, my own wife, and Councilman Tenzin and his family, just to name a few."

"Korra," Kwan smacked her lips, "I love you to death, kid… but this sounds like your trauma's fuckin' with your head. It's not real, and rather than being your enemies, we're here to help you… well, maybe after some rest. I at least feel like I'm about to hurl. Maybe one of the healers down south can tell me if this is pregnancy or not…" she trailed off.

"I'll handle this," Asami stepped forward, "I apologize for waking you Ikiza; Tarrlok."

"It wasn't your fault, Sato," Kwan shrugged, "but I'd rather not get between you two. C'mon, tall, warm, and handsome. Momma needs to be snuggled."

Tarrlok snorted in amusement, but he found the pet names and affection from the little earthbender—his spouse—to be rather endearing. He followed her and left Asami and Korra alone on the deck, where the former was clearly about to verbally unload on the latter.

"You said you were doing better, Korra!" Asami snapped the moment Tarrlok and Kwan were out of earshot, "you promised there wouldn't be any more secrets or lies."

"I am doing better!" Korra waved her arms, "sometimes everything just lines up in the worst possible ways and then BAM! And that's what happened tonight. I'm not proud of it, and I obviously don't actually think you're going to become like your dad."

"That cuts really, REALLY deep, Korra." Asami put her hands on Korra's shoulders, staring her down, "especially after everything he's subjected me to…"

"Did you visit him again before we left?" Korra raised an eyebrow, "because I told you not to because I knew this was going to happen."

"Don't make this about me when this is about you!" Asami warned, "You go and have a meltdown in the middle of the ocean and now you're trying to lecture me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" Korra snapped back, "Asami, I can understand having to put on a front when dealing with your company and your workers, but you're starting to keep that front up all the time—even in front of me. I admire it to an extent, but you're doing the exact same thing I used to do, and you're stressing yourself out because of my dumb issues!"

"Don't trivialize what you've been through," Asami shook her head, "most people would have lost it much sooner if they had suffered the same things you have. It hurts me to see it, Korra, because I always worry you're going to start falling back into your old destructive habits."

"That's what I'm worried about," Korra asserted, "I recognize these habits and I'm seeing you start to fall back into them!"

"This from the woman who lied to me about being better, after all those discussions?" Asami's voice rose as she took the defensive, "Korra, what happened to 'no more secrets'?"

"This was a one time thing!" Korra pleaded in honesty, "babe, you gotta understand how much I need you to believe me on this. I've been mostly fine up until now, and every episode until this point I've told you about. I would have come clean with you on this one too after I had had a moment to compose myself… but I can't have you driving yourself mad over my problems because that's just going to make it worse for both of us!"

"And so what do you expect me to do, love?" Asami demanded, "Just ignore your suffering and let you coddle me while your own mental state deteriorates again?"

"Is that what you expect me to do?" Korra raised her voice, "Love, listen to me. Don't trivialize your own trauma just because you think mine's worse. I'm not here to make this a flex fest, but you've changed since the Equalist War, and more so the more you visit your dad. I'm not trying to point any fingers, and I'm not trying to make you mad, but I can see your pain and you're trying to cover it up. It's admirable that you can keep it concealed in public; truly, I envy that talent because you know as well as I do how much I could have used it these last couple of years…"

"I don't want this to come off the wrong way, Korra," Asami spoke softly, "but maybe we should take a break from each other. Not from our relationship," she added as she saw Korra's face contort, "just… a little breath, so to speak. We work well together, but you're right about both of us being so concerned for each other that we're neglecting ourselves. I say I can handle mine, and you say you can handle yours, so maybe we can evaluate that after a little while and get back to each other."

"Asami, that…" Korra's face dropped significantly, before she took a deep breath. "... Alright, love. I'll trust you, and we can try it your way. Just… take care of yourself too, okay? I love you, and hope you can resolve your problems too..." She kissed Asami's cheek and walked off. Asami stood frozen for a moment, and it took her a full 7 minutes before she returned to her room. Screaming into her pillow in frustration, she sighed in defeat as she rolled onto her side. Korra's response had caught her off guard, and it really made her look inward at just how loving and caring Korra truly was. She had been so ready for Korra to snap back and refute her that she had mentally prepared to rip apart anything Korra said in defiance—and so for Korra to instead offer up a compassionate and understanding approach had left her dumbfounded and defeated.

It would be difficult, but perhaps the traumatized Avatar did have a point. Perhaps Asami did need to look inward and try to resolve her own problems before accusing Korra of not solving hers. She sighed, closing her eyes and wondering where Korra had gone this time.

Korra had simply relocated to the other end of the ship, gazing up at the large moon illuminating the fair calm seas. She worried for Asami, and couldn't help but wonder what else was in store for them at the Southern Water Tribe. Spiritual incursions, the Glacier Spirits Festival, Harmonic Convergence, her own resurging trauma, Asami's business deal, and rumours that her uncle Unalaq would grace the South with his presence, among other things, were all concerns and anticipations Korra expected to face, for better or for worse. She had mixed feelings about the upcoming weeks, but knew at least one thing—she was about to become and stay extremely busy. She didn't imagine Unalaq was coming down just to say hello, and figured that it had something to do with Harmonic Convergence—an event that Korra had not even begun to understand what it was about...


	103. Chapter 103: Chief of the North, Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _While it isn't to say that he's going to fall out of the story or anything by any means, Tarrlok's redemption arc has, for the most part, concluded, and so his focus is going to shift more towards Kwan and away from the Water Tribe politics, since he's all too familiar with how dangerous he can be when faced with hostile opposition. That said, Korra's parents will receive more attention, particularly Senna, whose behaviour in this chapter hints at deeper parts of backstory that will be revealed in their own due time._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED THREE: THE CHIEF OF THE NORTH, PART 1**

The rest of the voyage was fairly eventless, although all of Korra's friends, including Tenzin's family, and even Tarrlok and Kwan, heard about Korra's outburst, much to her embarrassment. Fortunately for her, Kwan was there to listen, and Tenzin offered the same kind of wise advice he had offered her during her struggle against the Equalists. He also advised Asami in one of the many conversations they had behind Korra's back, which turned out to be better for her. Asami and Korra were still temporarily avoiding each other because of their problems, not wanting to exacerbate the issues the other one had, but staying on friendly terms as to not jeopardize their relationship or give anyone that impression.

Whatever the case, they arrived at the Southern Water Tribe without incident, where the docks were crowded with people clearly waiting for someone that Korra noticed was not them. Despite that, she saw familiar faces among the crowds: Bumi and Tenzin's sister Kya, as well as Katara herself. Her own parents were also there, both with their arms crossed and different expressions. Tonraq's was a mirthful grin bordering on smug, while Senna's was much more a wry smirk as if there was something about this incident that she had been predicting.

Tenzin's children had barely stepped off the boat when they beelined for Kya and Katara. Tenzin, Pema, and Bumi (particularly the latter) watched in amusement as greetings and hellos were shared, although Tenzin looked about as excited to see Kya as he had been with Bumi—which was to say minimal at best.

Tonraq opened his arms to greet Korra as she and her friends walked off the boat, but Senna's gaze seemed to be fixated on something over Korra's left shoulder. She was briefly distracted as she was pulled into a bear hug by her father, and Asami kept the conversation engaged.

"I'm sure you remember Mako, Bolin, and Asami, right dad?" Korra smiled.

"Of course," Tonraq's grin widened, as his eyes met Asami's. "Treating my little girl right, I take it, Ms. Sato? Someone has to do it because she sure won't do it herself."

 _"Daaaaaaad!"_ Korra shot him an upset pout.

"Actually," Asami laughed, both at Tonraq's remark and at Korra's pout, "she's been doing a better job at taking care of me than I have for her lately."

"That sounds like my girl," Tonraq looked proudly at Korra as he spoke.

"And I'm sure you remember Mako and Bolin, yeah?" Korra gestured towards the brothers.

"Sir," Mako offered his hand respectfully.

"Here's the two fine young men I've heard were my daughter's partners-in-crime," he joked, before Korra interrupted him with a jab to the arm.

"Knock it off dad!" she pouted, but Tonraq simply laughed. He suddenly grew quiet and looked behind the brothers as well. It was only here that Korra realized Senna was no longer with them, but was directly confronting both Tarrlok and Kwan, who had stepped off the boat at some point.

"I've heard a great many things about you, ex-Councilman Tarrlok," Senna pointed a finger at Tarrlok's nose, "as well as many things that you did to my little girl."

"Those allegations are likely true," Tarrlok put his hands together, "But much like with Kwan, I'm sure you probably guessed that Korra forgave me. I do not know why, nor do I think I was deserving of such forgiveness, but I certainly don't wish to spit in her face by not putting her blessing to at least some good use."

"I'm not here to accuse you this time," Senna crossed her arms, "Honestly, it warms my heart to see that my daughter was able to help two people start a new life together. I was just going to wish you both a congratulations."

"I take it the catch is that you'll rip out our innards and make breakfast out of them if we deviate at all from our new life paths?" Kwan quipped.

"That's about the gist of it," Senna riposted with a comically straight face. "They don't call me the Hero of Desert Storm for nothing."

"I've heard a great many things about the Hero of Desert Storm, actually," Tarrlok commented, "At the forefront, that she was the most terrifying waterbender to ever crawl out of the tribes. I also heard that she took out over two dozen insurgents singlehandedly."

"I'm not saying I did…" Senna reached into her coat, "but I'm also not saying I didn't." She brandished a broken hunting knife that made Kwan's jaw drop. It matched the description of the broken hunting knife from her story of slaying a couple dozen insurgents.

"Suffice to say," Tarrlok kept his composure, "you need not worry about us causing anyone any harm, much less Avatar Korra. My wife is very adamant about keeping her safe."

"As am I," Senna hummed, "but I digress. It looks like we have company."

There was indeed a growing throng of people around the little group, and it seemed to be getting larger by the minute as people flocked to see whatever was here."

"That's an awful lot of people to show up just for the Avatar," Kwan raised an eyebrow.

"No," Senna corrected her, "they're here for them…"

She gestured towards an enormous ornate Water Tribe vessel that she and Tonraq clearly recognized. The former of these two sighed.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence," he rolled his eyes, "hooray."

"Just relax, Tonraq." Senna put a hand on his shoulder, "they'll be gone soon enough—and even if they aren't, I've got your back."

It was a rather extravagant moment, watching the Chief of the North disembark. Korra recognized Unalaq from her sojourn with the Red Lotus, and briefly wondered about his relationship with them. The story she had heard shortly after the Nakkoa incident had been a claim of ignorance; that he had not realized his companions were Red Lotus terrorists until too late, which explained why he had ratted them out. She would have to dig deeper into this while Unalaq was here.

At Unalaq's side were his nearly identical twin children, with hunched postures, long, pin-straight hair and sullen expressions. The only noticeable difference at first glance was that one of them had purple eyeshadow—the trick Korra used to tell them apart.

"Whoa, whoa, who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin interrupted Korra's train of thought.

"Oh, that's Eska and Desna, the chief's children," Korra chuckled, turning to Bolin, "Desna's a guy, by the way."

"Oh I knew that," Bolin attempted a smooth recovery, but then paused. "...and which one is Desna?" His eyes darted between the two twins, trying to spot a difference.

"He's the one on your left," Korra gestured with a whisper, "look at their eyes. Eska's got purple eyeliner, Desna doesn't."

"Right," Bolin grinned, rubbing his hands together a moment, although it was disrupted by an authoritative stare from Chief Unalaq himself, which seemed to give off a subtle aura of disapproval as he looked over Korra, her family, and her friends. His expression was soft towards Korra, but looked much less approving of Asami, even less approving of Mako and Bolin, and rather disdainful towards both Korra's parents, as well as Tarrlok.

For a brief moment, Unalaq and Kwan made eye contact, where Korra saw Kwan make one of the most scathing expressions she had ever seen the little lavabender make. Unalaq's expression was one that almost dared her to speak out, but she and Tarrlok both kept quiet.

"Good to see you again, Avatar Korra," he smiled as he approached Korra's family, "you've grown a great deal since we last met, and it seems that you were able to overcome the impacts of Nakkoa's betrayal rather well."

"Thank you," Korra gave a respectful bow, "good to see you too."

"Brother," Unalaq turned to Tonraq, his expression turning to an icy glare that Tonraq returned in kind, hiding any and all emotions and feelings he may have had.

"Brother," he responded bluntly.

"And of course, the infamous Hero of Desert Storm…" Unalaq's gaze moved to Senna, who stared at him as if she knew a secret about him that she couldn't prove.

"Chief," she nodded cordially and curtly.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami all exchanged concerned looks, although none of them said anything at the moment. Even Tarrlok, as well as Tenzin's family, wasn't sure how to react.

It was only after they returned to the Southern Water Tribe Palace that Mako broke the ice.

"I smelled bad blood," he turned to Korra, "no offense or anything."

"My dad suspects that Unalaq knew about the Red Lotus conspiracy against me long before it happened." Korra explained, "I'm inclined to believe it myself, but even if that does turn out to be true, we have no way to prove it."

"What about your mother?" Asami asked, "She looked ready to shiv Chief Unalaq right there on the docks or something."

"She's even more convinced than my dad," Korra pointed out, "and given what little I know of her actions in Desert Storm, shivving him seems exactly like the kind of thing my mom would do."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Mako's lawful streak began to show again, "that would just throw everything into more chaos."

"No, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't actually do that," Korra assured him, "she might be tempted for sure, but she's more civil than that unless her whole life has been a lie to me."

"I mean," Kwan interjected, having lingered around with Korra and her friends for a while, "she did pull a broken hunting knife out of her coat that matched the description of the one from that story I recounted last time we were down here. So I doubt she's lying too much about her past."

"Well, I really hope my mom doesn't shiv my uncle or anything," Korra shook her head, "it doesn't really seem like her considering that she fought insurgents, rather than join them."

"I'm just saying that you and I know very different versions of Senna is all," Kwan shrugged, "it's not a bad thing, and definitely don't start thinking I'm pointing fingers because I'm not. I'm just saying I don't trust Chief Unalaq, and it seems your parents don't either."

"He was there though, wasn't he?" Bolin piped up, "with you and Kwan when you… well, when all that crazy stuff happened before we properly met and all."

"He was, but I don't think he counted on Nakkoa." Korra stroked her chin, "I mean, none of us did, except maybe me. My problem was I was too naively optimistic and thought that her rather straightforward threats were shallow."

Korra frowned for a moment, remembering how Nakkoa had, on many different occasions, said she had wanted to kill her. She thought back about Nakkoa's paranoia; her general fear of the Avatar, and wondered just how much more had been going on behind the scenes than she knew. She thought about the spirit world, and wondered if Kwan had been right when she theorized that Nakkoa's spirit might actually linger there.

"Well, she's gone now, Korra," Kwan was actually the one to try and reassure her, "and I dunno about you all, but I came here for a vacation, and also to see a healer because I'm pretty convinced I'm pregnant. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna go find tall, dark, and handsome, and we're going to get out of your hair for a bit until the festival starts."

"Pfft, have fun," Korra laughed, as she, Mako, and Bolin waved Kwan off.

"That reminds me," Asami turned to Korra, "it turns out the mogul I'm meeting here is Mr. Varrick himself. It seems his companies are headquartered here in the Southern Water Tribe rather than Republic City, so this is his turf on a business level."

"It makes me wonder if he's trying to partner with you to try and establish a more prominent foothold in Republic City," Mako warned, "I imagine this goes without saying, Asami—but be careful. We'd hate to see Future Industries go down just as much as Korra would."

"Yeah, Korra's told me that one a dozen times or more," Asami smiled. "Thank you though."

"By the way," Bolin was never exactly one to keep things secret, "how are you two doing? We kind of picked up the vibes from the ship here, but you two seem to have patched things up?"

"We never really broke up, in truth," Asami admitted, "and as far as I know, we don't plan to."

"That's the last thing I'd want to do," Korra added before allowing Asami to continue.

"Basically, I'm just letting Korra focus on building her spiritual connection while she's letting me focus on hammering out a deal to save my company. We've still got each other's backs, but I guess we just needed to give each other a little space so that we didn't stress ourselves out worrying about each other."

"Or stress each other out with our worrying about each other," Korra quipped. "I… there's not really a clearer way to explain it, so… take my word for it?"

"Hey, I'm not a relationship counselor," Mako shook his head dismissively, "You guys do what you need to do; just don't let anything get between you."

"We won't," Asami smiled. "And I'm sure we'll all cross paths now and again at the Glacier Festival. Do you really think Korra's not going to try and win me prizes I don't need from games she just wants to show off at?" She threw a teasing expression at her lover. Korra simply crossed her arms and angrily pouted.

"I apologize for absolutely nothing." she stuck her nose up defiantly. Even Bolin and Mako cracked a chuckle at this.

True to Korra's promise, the Glacier Spirits Festival was everything the young Avatar had hyped it up to be, as well as more. Food, drinks, games, and prizes abounded, and for the first couple of days, everything seemed fine and peaceful, with even Unalaq and his children staying clear of Korra, her family, and her friends.

Despite being from the north, Tarrlok seemed a lot less tense than Korra had ever seen him, and it warmed her heart to see vestiges of the kindhearted boy that he had been before Yakone had corrupted him and Noatak, emerge even now as he was an older man. Kwan seemed to bring out Tarrlok's better side, although at one point Korra did notice him confiscating a bottle of whiskey from Kwan. She wondered about it briefly, but then turned towards a high striker booth, where the game operator chanted at passersby to test their strength.

"Ooh, I got this, babe," Korra stole a kiss before turning towards the mallet. "Here, hold my jacket for a moment." she removed her coat, which Asami did in fact hold, and took a moment to flex her arms and crack her knuckles. She had arm sleeves that went from her fingers to just under her shoulders, possibly due to the colder weather, but they hugged her arms well enough that very little muscle definition was lost to viewers.

She hefted the mallet, and whether by luck, strength, skill, or some combination of all three, she struck the center of the target, which launched the projectile all the way to the top where it struck the bell, signalling Korra's victory.

"We have a winner!" the operator announced, and Korra tossed the small pouch of coins to Asami in exchange for her coat back.

"Some spending money," she teased, knowing that while money was tight they were far from going broke. "As soon as you get back from that business meeting with Mr. Varrick, I'll win you a few more prizes, okay?"

"Implying you haven't won me enough already," Asami teased, "I think someone just wants to show off to get the girl."

"I'm smitten, love." Korra put on a straight up idiotic grin, complete with (naturally) blushing cheeks as she reminded herself just how in love she was. "You want it, I'll win it."

"Just don't come kicking down Mr. Varrick's door or something, alright?" Asami waved as the two prepared to part ways, "trust me when I say I've got this."

"Of course," Korra assured her with a much sweeter smile, "I always trust you."

With a soft kiss goodbye, Asami went one way and Korra went another, before the latter stopped dead in her tracks. Almost as if he had been waiting to swoop in the moment Asami had left her side, Unalaq had appeared, spotted Korra, and was now approaching her.


	104. Chapter 104: Chief of the North, Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Varrick is just as weird as he was when we first met him, and it's important to remember that he still knows Korra from a few previous encounters. In the meantime, Unalaq's already locked in a mind game with his niece, and Senna's hitting the drinks for reasons that will surely surface soon. Most little details have a purpose in the grand scheme of things._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FOUR: THE CHIEF OF THE NORTH, PART 2**

Korra did not expect foul play from Unalaq, but she was plenty familiar with how her uncle worked due to her sojourn with him and the Red Lotus that she knew many of his games. She simply stood her ground for a moment, before walking slowly in his direction only slightly to the left, as if she hadn't actually noticed him approaching her yet. To her slight relief, however, she also noticed Tenzin out of the corner of her right eye coming up from behind her, which would mean that she had support if Unalaq tried to be more assertive than Korra was comfortable with.

"It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections with the spirits, even during the most hallowed times." Unalaq sighed as he reached Korra's side. She sighed with subtle relief that it wasn't about other issues.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival," Korra kept a neutral stance; "it's so much fun!"

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation," Unalaq explained, "Now it's just a chance to watch some rube stuff an entire arctic hen into her mouth."

He shot a look towards a woman stuffing an arctic hen on a stick into her mouth, and when she turned to face them, Korra recognized her as Senna. Unalaq seemed slightly taken aback by his remark, but the situation did not escalate as badly as he feared it would.

Senna swallowed the hen with an almost powerful flex of her throat muscles, and then downed it with something from a flask she pulled from her hips.

"What's it to ya, Chief?" she threw her free arm open as if to challenge him.

"Nothing whatsoever," Unalaq muttered in response. "I meant no ill."

"Uh-huh," Senna took another drink, "clock him in the jaw if he gets on your nerves too much, Korra. You've got your mom's blessing on that one."

"Right, uhh… got it, mom!" Korra called back out, before looking up at Unalaq.

"Okay, that actually reminds me," She took a sharp left to avoid confronting her mother and uncle at the same time—especially since it seemed that Senna was noticeably intoxicated at the moment, "don't think I haven't noticed you and my mom's little spat. Tell me what's going on there, because if push comes to shove I'm going to side with my mother before I would side with pretty much anyone else."

"Regarding my comment about her, perhaps I spoke in haste," Unalaq admitted, "but a lot of it boils down to our different associations with the Red Lotus. Your mother was a very different woman during the days of Desert Storm, and given her own relationship with the Red Lotus, it's perhaps understandable why she might hate me considering she believes that I knew of their malignant intentions from the beginning."

"Did you?" Korra tilted her head, "It was almost like you knew Nakkoa was going to go berserk and try to kill me. It seemed too coincidental."

"Nakkoa… was very much a wild card that none of us expected," Unalaq spoke truthfully, "When I heard of that horrible incident, my thoughts and concerns rested with you, and I sorely regret not being there to help defend you."

"But what's that have to do with my mother?" Korra tilted her head.

"As I said—she still thinks I orchestrated it." Unalaq clarified, "But the thing, Avatar Korra, is that not only did I do no such thing, but as I'm sure you've gathered from her title of "Hero of Desert Storm", your mother has had a lot of different tangles with the Red Lotus Secret Society, and while I understand that she suffered a considerable amount of physical and psychological trauma from the incident, she is not telling you the whole story—namely, why she gets so aggressive and defensive any time the Red Lotus comes up."

"Well, what do you know about it?" Korra narrowed her eyes into a suspicious pout.

"I know much, but it is not my place to gossip about others, much less the Avatar's mother," Unalaq replied matter-of-factly, "out of respect for her and what she went through, I will not repeat it without her consent—which means you would likely just be better off asking her yourself… ideally when she's actually sober again."

"Still," Korra mused, "I don't exactly think you came to find me just to talk about my mom. And, while spiritual they may have been, I don't think the Red Lotus is the one behind the spiritual disturbances, even if they _were_ terrorists."

"So you know about the sailors being attacked by angry spirits in Southern waters?" He turned to her, "Because it's happened multiple times now."

"I did…" Korra paused, "well, I heard about it from Kwan, but I've felt some of the spiritual disturbances since then…"

"I can teach you to have an even greater attunement," Unalaq offered, "you have experienced my lessons before, and had I been more aware of the dire situation I had inadvertently and unwittingly placed you in, I could have likely taught you even more."

"Well, it's not like I missed a deadline regarding when I could learn about spirituality…" Korra quipped, "Although the more in tune I can get before Harmonic Convergence, the better."

"Absolutely…" Unalaq put his hands together. "And I would be honoured to advise you in regards to all things spiritual. If necessary I will run it by your friends and family, for I am not trying to drive a wedge between you and them."

"I'm sure they'll understand," Korra smiled, "I'm a lot less naive now than I was when I was 14, and they would trust my judgment more." This, however, was actually Korra flat-out lying just to try and butter her uncle up. She remembered Kwan's scathing expression, as well as the suspicious looks her mother had given him even when she had been sober. These factors coupled with the fact that due to her trauma she was also somewhat 'once bitten, twice shy', all added up to Korra wanting to find out more about Unalaq's motives.

"Just remember," Unalaq assured her, as if he was aware of her suspicion, "due to traditions in the North, one does not simply become Chief without being carefully audited for a criminal past. I would not be here if I was the man your mother accused me of being."

"I trust you," Korra shrugged a shoulder, "did you assume my words were hollow? Do you not trust me in return?"

"Perhaps I do," Unalaq's lip curled up on one side, "come, Avatar Korra… there is much for us to do, then."

"Right behind you," Korra nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she glanced one more time at Senna, who was staring off in another direction. It seemed both the Northern Chief and the Avatar had suspicions of each other, and were making maneuvers and countermaneuvers to try to outsmart one another.

 _=Iknik Blackstone Varrick's yacht, around the same time…=_

Asami had brought Bolin with her to her meeting, figuring that since he had no real reputation beyond Probending, that he would not invite any suspicion or underlying political motives. She would have of course liked Korra to come with her, but understood that Korra needed to focus on her spiritual attunement in preparation for Harmonic Convergence, and that she needed to focus on keeping her business afloat. Bolin was a good friend and also an apt neutral party it came to the small conflicts that Korra and Asami had on occasion.

"I'm glad you came with me to this meeting by the way, Bolin," Asami smiled, dressed in a sharp but warm business suit for the occasion, "Varrick is one of the richest men in the world and he's essentially monopolized the global shipping business. All I need you to do is be my assistant."

"Right," Bolin saluted, "Pabu and I are natural assistants. Now… what do we do?"

"Just stand there and don't say anything." Asami replied.

"No problem!" Bolin beamed, "man this is nice. Maybe Pabu and I should get into this whole business thing…"

The two of them walked up the plank towards Varrick's yacht, where they found the man himself in a meditative position sitting atop a cushion. His assistant Zhu Li was nearby, and he was flanked by a sizable audience. The ambience was little more than hushed whispers as all of the audience was quietly watching the man meditate. After a moment, Varrick's eyes flew open and he grinned excitedly.

"Did you folks see that?!" he beamed, "Levitation! I was at least a foot off the ground! Is that incredible or what?"

There was a nearly unanimous murmuring of agreement and applause. Bolin and Asami were skeptical since they had not seen him levitate even an inch off of his cushion, but Asami clapped as well to be polite. Bolin, however, was much less acquainted with such pretension and flattery, and so he simply scratched his head.

"It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow…" he blurted out. Numerous individuals in the crowds gasped, with some staring at Varrick and others staring at Bolin and Asami, the latter of which put her palm to her forehead in embarrassment. Varrick frowned, rising to his feet and stepping up to Bolin and getting right up in his face. He got so close that Bolin had to start bending backwards, and Pabu hid away in his shirt.

"Are you saying I wasn't levitating!?" he snapped.

"Uhh… no?" It was very obvious that Bolin wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me? Varrick threw his arms into the air to Bolin and Asami's surprise, "Now I look like an idiot! Swami, you're fired!"

He pointed to an older man with a greying beard who bowed deeply and quietly shuffled away. Bolin, Asami, and much of the crowd watched, but then Bolin yelped as Varrick spun back around and slapped his shoulder.

"I like you, kid," he grinned, "you're a real straight-shooter, just like me; also that Avatar kid. Say, that reminds me!" he turned to Asami, "Ms. Sato, isn't it? Where's our favourite little Avatar tonight anyways?"

"She's with Chief Unalaq at the moment," Asami began, "so I brought our friend Bolin in—"

"Ahh, so he's with you, eh?" Varrick cut her off to the point where she merely nodded in response instead, "Brought your tiger-shark to do business, huh? Now that's moxie! Then again I suppose having hired security detail like the Avatar for your company, that would have made a statement too, so you might just have really good friends, Ms. Sato! Anyways, get over here and pop a squat, you two! Let's get some tea for our guests too! Zhu Li, do the thing!"

Varrick's stone-faced assistant rose to her feet to fetch some tea for the four of them.

"Anyways," Asami took the brief silence as a moment to speak up, heaving learned from Korra that getting Varrick to stop rambling was a difficult task all on its own—especially since he had made it abundantly clear that he had no qualms with interrupting people at will. "I would like to thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Varrick. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping—"

"Sure," Varric cut her off with the same disregard, "but first, you gotta check out my new venture: moving pictures! Zhu Li, do the thing! You two are gonna love this..."

Zhu Li had barely arrived with the tea tray, and having just passed Bolin on her way back, she hurriedly shoved the tray into his arms before revealing a projector, which explained why there was a large white sheet on the wall Varric had coaxed the two young adults to face. The lights dimmed and the projector displayed an animated image of an ostrich-horse running across the screen. It only lasted a moment until Varrick popped his head into view again.

"Mind-blowing, isn't it?" he grinned. Bolin had barely nodded affirmatively before Varrick continued his spiel, "Now forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li! Imagine watching THIS! Ginger, come over here and do your poses!"

A tall, curvy woman with red hair and long legs visible through hip-length slits in her dress strode forward, shedding her coat to reveal her dress as sleeveless, and then began striking several different glamour poses. Bolin was wide-eyed and low-key drooling, and even Asami looked moderately interested for a moment.

" _Korra's legs are shorter, but there's a lot more muscle on 'em…"_ she told herself, paying much less attention after Varrick stood between them. She did notice Bolin trying to peer around him though, but ultimately remained silent.

"Spectacular!" Varrick beamed, "and we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids; you know, whatever. Thanks Ginger; go rest your gams."

Bolin made a mental note of the woman's name, although didn't get much more time to think about her before Varrick got right up in between him and Asami.

"So how about that, tiger-shark?" he grinned at Bolin, "we're gonna do big business with these 'movers', as I call 'em."

"Okaaay," Asami was starting to get fed up with Varrick's flambouyance and overly extravagant theatrics, "but I'm just concentrating on trying to get Future Industries back on track. If we could just hammer out a de—"

"Stop!" Varrick held his hand right up to Asami's face before lowering it, "look me in the eyes."

Asami's eyes widened as Varrick brought his face mere inches from hers. He stared at her intently, but after Asami's moment of surprise wore off, her eyes narrowed and she glared rather fiercely back at him. Had Korra been there she would have noticed Asami's clear frustration with the entire situation, feeling like they had made absolutely no real progress on forming a business deal; but at the same time, Varric was so erratic and eccentric that Asami had no clue what to make of him—the same way Korra felt any time she ran into him at his casino.

To her surprise, Varrick pointed a finger at her, and then raised it skyward. "We've got a deal!"

He practically sprang up, and Asami had been leaning so far back due to how in her face Varrick had gotten, that she actually fell onto her back, to her embarrassment.

"I'll even throw in some bonus points if you can get me the secret of how the Avatar plays my casino games so well," he added as Zhu Li helped Asami to her feet. "In the meantime, we'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight!"

"Thank you," Asami heaved a sigh of relief and smiled as Varrick shook her hand, "This is—"

"Now who wants a rocket-boat ride?" Varrick announced to the remaining guests in the room, and was met with cheers of excitement in response. Everyone flooded out apart from Bolin and Asami (and Pabu), and it was Bolin who finally snapped Asami out of a near stupor she was in.

"Is… is that how business usually goes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I…" Asami stammered, "I'm not sure. Korra warned me ahead of time that Mr. Varrick is extravagantly eccentric, and it was clear she wasn't exaggerating. Still, she also mentioned that for how dizzyingly quirky he is, that he runs an honest business as far as she's aware."

"Then it sounds like a win!" Bolin congratulated her, "I hope you can get Future Industries back on track! You could sponsor our team more, and Korra will be thrilled for sure!"

The idea of Korra no longer stressing about Asami's issues made her smile and she nearly jumped into Bolin's arms and embraced him.

"You're right; thank you!" she shuddered happily, "you really are a natural assistant!"

"What can I say?" Bolin laughed, "I do what I do…"

It was ironic, in Asami's eyes. Here she had wanted to get away from Korra for a while; to stop thinking about her as she worked on her spiritual attunement and she focused on her company, and yet here she was, her first thoughts after striking a business deal being her wondering how excited Korra would be to hear the news. Korra had even found her way into Varrick's conversation, and Asami's association with her had not gone unnoticed by the eccentric mogul. Korra seemed to have that effect on people, and the more Asami thought about it, the more she realized just how deeply intertwined Korra's life was with the rest of the world.


	105. Chapter 105: Chief of the North, Part 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _One of my favourite parts about Korra as a character was the fact that not only did she have two living parents, but that she had a generally good relationship with them both. Some of that gets shown in this chapter, as well as an idea of which of them Korra got a lot of her spunk , while they have ups and downs and had a particularly low "down" back in '102, Korra and Asami's relationship isn't in any danger of falling apart, so there's that too._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FIVE: THE CHIEF OF THE NORTH, PART 3**

It went without saying that Korra and the rest of her friends and family were invited to Unalaq's feast that evening, and the invitation even extended to Tenzin, his family, and his siblings. Whether it was because of his own political influence or from his wife's connection with Korra as one of her closest friends, Tarrlok and Kwan were there as well, the former preventing the latter from drinking again. By contrast, Kya, Bumi and Senna were bantering nearby and had a small stack of money and similarly-sized collection of bottles in front of them. Tonraq was standing near them as well, and while Korra could not tell what he was saying, he seemed to be shaking his head and mentioning something about his position as Southern Chief. Korra was smart enough to put two and two together to know that this had something to do with some sort of drinking game, but unfortunately, she could not be there to watch it play out, whatever they had planned. Even after Tonraq soon returned to sit in a seat next to Korra, she knew she wouldn't have time to ask him about what had just transpired just yet.

Instead, the Avatar was seated at the head table with Unalaq and his family, although it was clear from the way she glanced at her friends that she would have wanted to be with them instead. As she scanned the guest tables and spotted all of her friends, she paused, swearing she recognized a brown-skinned woman in a black dress. It almost looked like Lightning Bolt Zolt's accomplice Risha, but Korra dismissed it as mere coincidence, figuring there was no way that woman had travelled all the way down here. If she had… Korra would have a lot of questions, and so she tried not to think about it, and shifted her mind back to how to deal with her uncle. Fortunately, Korra was charismatic and she knew enough about being polite to be able to play Unalaq's game without arousing too much suspicion.

For a while, things were quiet, and it seemed Unalaq was willing to let Korra and her friends get food in their bellies before trying to do or say anything out of the ordinary. Given everything she had been through, Korra suspected a trap of some sort, and postulated that perhaps Senna was on to something when she suspected Unalaq of foul play. It was all very difficult for Korra to sort out, especially ever since she learned that Nakkoa, an unmistakably crazy and wicked woman, had been extremely powerful and spiritually attuned. Prior to that revelation, Korra had always just assumed that only the morally righteous people could have attunement with the spirits.

Whatever the case, Korra was still friendly enough outwardly, to try and remain on her uncle's good side for the time being. It helped that her father had positioned himself at the head table on Korra's other side, so the Avatar knew that once again, she had backup in case Tonraq and Senna's theories about her uncle turned out to be true.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honour, uncle," she smiled as she ate. She had not seen this many meats and Water Tribe dishes in one place since leaving the tribe herself.

"Oh, this is nothing," he shook his head, smiling subtly, "When this festival was founded, Tribal Elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced through the sky."

"Wow," Korra's eyes lit up with intrigue as she tried to imagine that, "I've never seen it."

"And it's a shame," Unalaq frowned, "since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. This is why I want so _badly_ to teach you—to help you fulfill your destiny."

"I thought my wife and I had made it clear that Tenzin was teaching her." Tonraq asserted.

"Every Avatar before you travelled the world to learn, Avatar Korra," Unalaq retaliated, "the closest you were able to get to escape from your father's confines was the Red Lotus Secret Society. When terrorists do a better job at training the Avatar than those dedicated to protecting her, there is a problem. Tenzin and your father were the ones who, by contrast, suggested you be locked in the White Lotus Compound."

"Our decision changed," Tonraq asserted again.

"Only after the damage had been done," Unalaq interrupted him, "and after Korra was forced to slay a psychopathic murderer in self-defense—an incident she still bears the painful scars from." He glanced at Korra's wrist and then her neck, and while both were covered, Korra knew that Unalaq was aware of her scars, and she lowered her head as if in shame.

"So where were you?" Tonraq's eyes narrowed, "you were travelling with these terrorists and did nothing until it was too late either."

"Tell me, Avatar Korra," Unalaq turned to Korra again, "without considering their histories or any personal biases towards or against them, how useful were the members of the Red Lotus Secret Society as your teachers?"

"I…" Korra stammered, "Don't try to pit me against my dad, Chief. They were powerful teachers, but that doesn't mean they were good people… except for Kwan."

"That's all I needed to hear," Unalaq smirked before turning back to Tonraq, "brother, per my own admittance my vetting process was clearly inadequate, and I was blissfully unaware of the true identities of the men and women I had gathered to teach the Avatar. It was shortsighted of me to accept them after simply learning of their capability and willingness to help Korra become the Fully-Realized Avatar that she is today. Either way, I don't imagine she regrets acquiring such power, or that she would mind obtaining even more..."

"I don't," Korra sighed, before turning to Tonraq with an earnest expression, "but please trust me, dad. I know you want what's best for me, but with Harmonic Convergence on our doorstep I really need to double-time this spiritual stuff. Tenzin's a good teacher, but he also has his wife and kids to worry about as well as whatever other Air Nomad things he does. I need someone I know I can trust as well, but more importantly that can devote all of his time to me."

"And I would do exactly that," Unalaq promised, "since I do not exactly need to babysit Eska and Desna, after all…"

From the guest tables, Tenzin frowned, even if he knew Korra might have had a point. The commentary from his siblings did not help the situation any, though if Senna had anything to say, she kept her mouth shut.

"Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor." Bumi teased with a wide grin as he elbowed Tenzin playfully.

"Bumi," Kya reprimanded him, a similarly mischievous smirk appearing on her face, "don't pick on Tenzin! You know he's always been sensitive!"

"I'm not sensitive!" Tenzin objected, although Kya and Bumi simply laughed, causing the airbender to cross his arms and lower his head with a pout that Korra would have been proud of.

"Hang on a second," Kya turned to Senna as she briefly cast an eye towards Unalaq's table, "Senna, why aren't you up there with Korra and your husband?"

"Presentation," Senna took a shot from her flask, "Same reason Tonraq didn't get drunk. I mean I'm not actually drunk; just tipsy and a little loudmouthed when I'm tipsy. That and I neither like nor trust Chief Unalaq. I'm sure you know a thing about why, Commander Bumi."

"Retired Commander," he corrected her with a nudge, "but yeah, I think I do anyways. Desert Storm, right; with that whole Red Lotus operation in Si Wong?"

"Bumi, we both know that story was made up," in a rare moment, Kya and Tenzin both turned against their older brother.

"I'm not going to ever claim any of my true stories are anything but," Bumi asserted, "especially not the one with Senna here and the two dozen insurgents."

"While I mean no disrespect to Chieftain Senna," Tenzin argued, "the story is simply too bizarre to accept as hard truth. It's simply absurd how you've blown it out of proportion, brother."

"Is it really though?" Senna brandished the broken hunting knife she carried with her. Tenzin and Kya briefly exchanged looks, while Senna smirked, stowing the knife. Bumi simply grinned ear to ear, and for a moment the conversation trailed off.

It was several minutes later when Unalaq finally rose to his feet to address the crowds.

"As your chief," he began, "it is my honour to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap and decadent carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial human needs and hedonism."

Tonraq cast a sour glare at his brother, but Unalaq's eyes were elsewhere. As the Chief's eyes scanned the crowds in front of him, he made eye contact with Senna for a brief instant, where time almost seemed to slow to a halt. In this moment, Senna asserted her dominance by seizing the nearest arctic hen on a stick and shoving the whole thing into her mouth. She demolished it in one bite, all while maintaining her fierce eye contact with Unalaq to the point where he was almost intimidated. However, he did not falter. Korra however, had noticed it and was watching bug-eyed as this brief, wordless exchange went down.

"I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay." Unalaq continued, "Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope that we are not too late to change course."

There was slight murmuring among the crowds as Unalaq sat back down, and if he noticed that Korra had shifted her seat several inches towards Tonraq, he didn't say anything.

"Chief Unalaq, everybody," Varrick suddenly took the floor, rising to his feet, "what a guy! It's always fun to have him in town! Now let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancin' Otter-Penguins!"

As if on cue, a round man in facepaint and elaborate purple costume appeared between the head table and the guest tables, and began putting on a performance with a trio of otter-penguins. Whether Varrick's diversion had been in Unalaq's favour by dismissing concerns for his words to allow him more leverage, or if it was a distraction to keep the chief occupied during something else, remained a mystery. Either way, Korra and her father exchanged looks before both getting up to excuse themselves for a moment. With the side show going on, no one seemed to notice apart from Senna and Asami.

"He better not be planning what I think he's planning," Tonraq muttered as they rounded a corner out of sight from the others.

"Occupation?" Korra whispered back, "Why else would the North have to get involved here?"

"Tenzin once described you as a 'ruthlessly clever girl'," Tonraq paused for a moment before smirking, "...and I'd expect nothing less from my daughter."

"But what would his motive be?" Korra tilted her head, "He does seem uncannily obsessed with Harmonic Convergence, and while I do think his intentions to teach me are genuine, there has to be some sort of ulterior motive. Kwan suspects something up, and please tell me you noticed mom's little assertion of dominance back there."

"I'd expect nothing less from her either!" Tonraq actually chuckled, "The first time she did that to me was when I knew she was the one. The rest is history."

"Are you saying she wears the pants in your relationsh—wait, what am I saying!?" Korra clasped her sidelocks, "I don't need to know about my parents' bedroom habits."

"Without spilling too much," Tonraq's expression was one of wry amusement, "I'll simply say that she holds a lot of sway—but not enough to take down your old man."

"Dad, please," Korra winced, "stop. You're embarrassing me and there's no one even overhearing any of this."

"You asked nicely," Tonraq chuckled, "so I will. As for my brother's motives, I couldn't say. It likely has something to do with power, especially if our little theory about him being on a political power trip winds up holding water."

"That's the problem," Korra shook her head, "Whether or not I like to admit it, Unalaq was a fantastic teacher back when I was with the Red Lotus. Even now he displays the most incredible spiritual attunement I've ever seen in a person except for maybe Zaheer."

"But…" Tonraq raised his eyebrows, clearly expecting that Korra was going to follow up.

"But you seem unconvinced," Korra explained, "Mom definitely doesn't look convinced. I've gotten mixed vibes from Asami and Tarrlok, Kwan definitely doesn't trust him, and even Tenzin seems reserved about him… or maybe he just doesn't want to let me go…"

"I think it might be a little of both," Tonraq smiled at her, "Tenzin was particularly attached to you earlier on because you were a reincarnation of his father, but as we've mentioned before, he was sort of our eyes and ears in Republic City for you. No doubt during that time, he got emotionally invested in you and cared for you like his own child."

"I…" Korra fidgeted with her fingers for a moment, "I think I noticed it… and I was definitely rougher on him than I should have been,"

"Just know this," Tonraq took her hands, "I understand that we may have made mistakes with you in the past, especially regarding your Avatar training, but we do want what's best for you. We've also learned that locking you in a compound isn't going to help achieve that."

"Speaking of which…" Korra cast her eyes to the side, "what's it like there?"

"The compound?" Tonraq coaxed Korra's chin up, "it's a jagged mess of ice and rock now; the land never stabilized after your attack. I think you must have plunged through bedrock with some of your moves or something, but at this point most of the tribespeople simply ignore that area and act like it doesn't exist."

"Damn it," Korra shook her head and struck her forehead with her palm, "Sorry about that…"

"It's not me you need to apologize to," Tonraq assured her, "but apology accepted. Come; we can discuss more of this later. If we're gone too long, someone will eventually notice."

"Right, right," Korra nodded, and they returned to the feast without incident.

The rest of the evening was fairly quiet and eventless, although shortly before everyone retired for the night, Asami appeared and asked Korra an unexpected—but not unwelcome—question.

"Did you want to sleep together tonight?" by itself, the question was remarkably suggestive, although with the context in which Asami delivered it, it showed more of a loving concern. Internally Korra wasn't even sure if she had it in her right now to get frisky and do other such things anyways.

"Sure, of course!" Korra smiled before pausing, "what brought this on, exactly?"

"Lovers shouldn't need to ask this question, silly," Asami chuckled as she ruffled Korra's hair, "I just thought you looked tense and might want someone to play with your hair as you fall asleep." In truth, she had a very clear ulterior motive: she wished to be there in case Korra had another episode like she had had on the boat. Unfortunately, Asami felt like there was no actual way to convey this to Korra without coming off as untrusting, and so for now she simply spoke about her outward motives, which were also true. Besides, if Korra kept her wits about her that night, everyone won, and so Asami didn't feel the need to bring up a precaution for something that hadn't even happened yet.

"Well I mean," Korra scratched the back of her head with one of those humble, genuine smiles on her face, "I'll never say no; I just don't want to accidentally kick your gut or nail you in the face with my arm or something. You know how I sleep."

"I'll take the risks," Asami pecked her cheek. "Now come on; let's get some beauty rest."

That alone was a difficult point for Korra to argue with, and for some reason, it was different this time around. Korra was used to tossing and turning for several minutes (sometimes even hours) before she could finally fall asleep, but snuggled into the warmth of her lover, who also took the time to play with and try to detangle her hair, made Korra rest a lot stiller than she would have otherwise. She hummed softly, feeling truly at peace in this little moment as she lay there in her lover's arms, however brief it may have been.

However, like many good things in Korra's life, she felt, this moment wasn't meant to last. As she gazed out across the room from where she lay on her bed, the form of a small woman appeared, as if she had materialized out of nowhere. Korra feared her mind was playing tricks on her, but even as she blinked and tried to focus, the woman's silhouette did not vanish.

"Who are you!?" Korra didn't fully spring up, but propped herself up on one arm. She tried to sound aggravated, but the fact that her eyes were glowing indicated that there had been a reflex triggered out of fear.

"I am merely a figment of your broken imagination…" the woman whispered in response. Korra swore the voice sounded familiar, but almost as if this was the trigger word, she vanished, leaving the dim room as silent as it had been moments ago.


	106. Chapter 106: Rebel Spirits

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _This story isn't dead; I just took a two-week hiatus during the holiday season, one of said weeks being without internet. That said, this chapter's title, while also named after the 1st chapter of book 2, is also a play on words. It'll become obvious why pretty swiftly._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SIX: REBEL SPIRITS**

"Korra?" Asami had been woken up by Korra's shout, and Korra felt the colour slip from her face even if it was too dark for either of them to see it.

"Babe, I'm sorry; I promise this isn't normal, I was going to tell you when you woke up, and…"

"Korra…" Asami sounded a little more assertive, but Korra continued.

"...and you deserve better than to get dragged into this mess and this is all my fault…"

"Korra!" Asami clutched her arm.

"...and now you're never going to forgive me and I really just…"

"KORRA!" Asami seized Korra's arm with a little more force, causing the Avatar to yelp, and finally stop rambling.

"Korra," she whispered again, coaxing Korra to look her in the eyes in the dim light. "Korra, I'm not mad at you. I heard you shout, and now I'm here to listen to you. What happened?"

"There was this woman…" Korra began as she laid back down, "she sounded familiar but I can't recall from where. She simply loomed there until I asked who she was. She claims she was a figment of my… 'broken imagination'. Was I hallucinating?"

"I'm… I'm not sure," Asami paused, "I heard things, but I wasn't fully awake."

"Babe," Korra's eyes were watering as a rather passionate fear slipped over her, "I don't want to spiral back into that same horrible cycle that I used to be part of! I don't want to stress you out; I don't want to let you down; I don't want to be like this, I don't…"

"Shhh…" Asami pulled Korra into her arms, kissing her forehead. "Love… listen. You're tense, and I think it's encouraging your fears to get a stronger foothold than they deserve. I'm not mad at you… I'm not going to lecture you. I overreacted on the ship because I was stressed out. Sealing that deal with Varrick really helped calm me down, but you've still got Harmonic Convergence looming over your head and I can tell you're worried."

"I hate being like this…" Korra whimpered into Asami's shoulder, "I hate being afraid… I hate that I can't shake that toxic mindset the Red Lotus gave me about fear making me weak; I just…"

Korra growled loudly in frustration as Asami kept her arms around her.

"Don't you ever get tired of saving me from my own chaos?" she grabbed huge handfuls of Asami's hair and smothered her own face with them.

"Never," Asami nuzzled her gently. "I love you, Korra, and recalling how beautifully compassionate you were to me when I blew up at you was another reminder of that. I love everything about you and I don't say that enough."

"Every scar I have…" Korra mumbled, lighting a lamp to give them a little bit of illumination. If someone had been in their room, they had left no trace of their presence. "Every scream, every flashback, every nightmare… every little reminder of how broken I am…"

"...is beautiful." She cut Korra off. "Not that it happened, but that you survived it. The world gives you its worst and you get back up and persevere in ways that very, VERY few other people could, Korra. It's amazing. It's inspiring—and being the Avatar has nothing to do with it. If you need to vent, then by all means you have my ear, but I'm not going to listen to you tell me what a weak and terrible person you are when I know better. You're the opposite of that, and it's the most amazing and beautiful human characteristic I've ever beheld in my life."

For a moment, Korra was silent, before she wrapped her arms tightly around Asami and started to softly sob. She knew in her heart that Asami was right, just as she had been many other times during the last three years of Korra's life where they had lived together and when Korra had been struggling with her trauma on a near-daily basis. She had long since improved since then, but the scars and injuries had never fully gone away, and Korra feared they never would.

The next couple of days were more or less the same as before minus Unalaq's speeches, and he even left Korra to her own devices for the time being, claiming to want to give her space in order to make a properly educated decision on whether or not to accept him as her teacher.

"Just know that it would be wise to make a decision sooner rather than later," he advised her with an almost warm smile, "Harmonic Convergence waits for no one, but the Avatar should be able to learn the truths for herself so we don't get a repeat of the Nakkoa incident."

It gave Korra a lot to think about. Perhaps Unalaq had turned over a new leaf. The hostilities between him and her parents as well as Kwan could have been old grudges that might have predated Korra's existence even.

She decided to find out for herself. She had hoped to find both of her parents together, but Tonraq seemed tied up in a lot more political issues than he was happy about, which kept him from the festival more often than not, unlike his wife who found herself celebrating loud and proud at any given opportunity.

"But politics be damned if I'm going to let them prevent me from taking some time to counsel my little girl," he smirked, putting his large hands on Korra's shoulders. I can see the unease in your eyes. What's on your mind?

"It's your brother," Korra fidgeted with her hands, "he seems genuinely concerned about my well-being and my spiritual attunement, and his concern for the Water Tribes and the invading spirits seems equally legitimate. I don't want to make this a feud between you and him; I just want to be able to help the world and to quell the angry spirits to keep the balance; all that."

"Korra," Tonraq sighed again, giving Korra's shoulders a squeeze, "if you want my advice, I'd just say be careful. Keep your guard up, but otherwise I'd honestly trust your judgment. You've been through so much even without us, and it seems you not only pick the right friends, but also the right mentors and companions."

"I mean, the Red Lotus…" Korra trailed off, rather embarrassed at the implications Tonraq had unintentionally just made.

"Well," Tonraq scratched the back of his head as he realized his mistake, "I more meant Tenzin and Kwan, although it's clear whoever's been teaching you elemental control has been fantastic at their job."

He cleared his throat. "But what I mean is, is that if you trust my brother to teach you properly, then I trust your judgment."

"That…" Korra smiled, "thanks Dad. It means a lot to have your blessing… I'm just worried about what I'm gonna do for mom…"

"She's a tough nut to crack on the Unalaq case," Tonraq frowned, "it's not that we disagree on things, or that we'll have to take sides against her, but she suspects a lot of foul play and holds a few deep-seated grudges that haven't left her over the years."

"About that…" Korra put her hands together, "is there something about mom's past that she's not sharing with me? I feel like there's something she's not sharing with me."

"She was something of a rebel in her younger years, shortly before you were born, even." Tonraq admitted, "just things she's not entirely proud of. Don't worry about it."

"You're trusting me, so I'll trust you," Korra nodded approvingly, "Thanks dad."

"Hey," he pulled her in for a gentle embrace, "if or when you see your mom at the festival, tell her I said hi and wish I could be there with her. This whole political thing with my brother's a bigger pain in the ass than it ought to be."

"I'll let her know," Korra couldn't help but slip a little chuckle. "Thanks again for the talk, dad. It really does mean a lot to get your approval on this."

"I'm not perfect," Tonraq nodded approvingly, "but I'll be damned if I don't try my best to make sure my little girl's happy, Avatar or not."

Korra had a slight skip to her step as she returned to the festivities, and sure enough, found her mother among the crowds, at a table that was clearly some sort of gambling game. Based on the stack of chips next to her, she seemed to be winning.

"And look who it is," Senna's face lit up as she saw Korra, "Koga, Kiera, Edak, Maraki, this is my daughter Korra; Korra, these idiots are some friends from Desert Storm." she gestured to her companions, of which only one other (presumably Kiera) was a woman.

"Bold attitude to take for someone risking so much." one of the men quipped.

"I meant what I said, so ante up," she slid a stack of chips towards the center of the table. "And give me a second."

For whatever attitude she had had at the gaming table, Senna's expression softened significantly as she turned to face Korra. "What did you need, dear?"

"Oh, I…" Korra shoved her hands into her pockets, "I was just wondering if following Unalaq is right… I mean I know I can make my own decisions, but it's always nice to have a mom's blessing, you know?"

"Hey, I hate the guy personally," Senna admitted, taking a shot from her hip flask, "But your dad would trust your judgment at this point, because I certainly do. There's been people who I loved but that I hated their kids. Just because Unalaq doesn't like me doesn't mean he might not legitimately like you. If you think this is the right choice to make, Korra, then I support it."

"He's a shady fellow in my opinion," the woman was definitely a southerner as well, "but Cheiftain Senna's got the right of things. I've heard about you, Avatar, like I'm sure many of us have… and frankly if Chief Unalaq's taken a liking to you, take advantage of it; learn what he's offering to teach you, and become all that much stronger. Put those Interregnums in their place."

"Right… right." Korra hesitated for a moment, suddenly curious about how this woman knew of the Interregnum Avatar Cycle, and what her own mother knew or thought about it. She hadn't really told anyone besides Tenzin and Asami much about it, but it appeared to be common knowledge for a lot of people, since the Red Lotus, including Nakkoa and Kwan, had all known about it, and even Hiroshi and Amon were remarkably aware of them too.

Korra did not wind up joining Senna at the table, and instead headed out to try and find Asami. She did pass Kwan along the way, using a water jet to shoot at various moving targets.

"I gotta take my booze withdrawals out on something," she quipped after winning a large plush doll strongly resembling Avatar Zakura, "doctor said it's not good to drink when you're pregnant."

"I mean…" Korra stammered, shocked at the reveal, but also proud of her friend, "AAAAH, Kwan, that's so exciting though! Come on, look on the bright side!" She pulled Kwan into a bear hug, even lifting her off the ground.

"Spirits, kid, but you're uplifting…" Kwan grunted, "no pun intended. I just… I dunno. I guess I never thought it'd be me; I figured my whole line, from Azula on down, was gonna end with me. I'm relieved and a little bit terrified to know my bloodline's gonna continue."

"Don't make me go full Auntie Korra on your kids, because I will." Korra threatened.

"Of course you would, you little shit." Kwan punched Korra's arm once her feet were back on the ground, "you couldn't stay out of my life if your own life depended on it."

"And yet here you are, secretly enjoying it," Korra's grin was smug to the point of being punchable, but Kwan was a good sport about it.

"Look, is this guilt-trip Kwan day or something?" she shook her head, "cuz I already owe my life and more to you, Korra… seriously, I…" her tone and expression softened.

"You alone are the reason I'm where I am right now instead of dead in a ditch like my sister for doing something stupid. You're the reason I married a man that you also saved from a similar fate. If you don't realize just how fucking much that means to us both…"

"I do though," Korra assured her, "Not to brag or anything, but it's really wholesome… and it makes me proud to see that my efforts to give you both another chance have paid off."

"Look at that," a masculine voice from behind Korra spoke. Korra spun around and realized it was Tarrlok, who was carrying what looked like a pair of fruity drinks. "You made the notoriously stubborn little lavabender blush, Avatar Korra. I've said it before, and I'll say it again… you're a remarkably influential woman, Korra—and this new start that Kwan and I have is entirely thanks to you, and you alone. Whatever you end up deciding to do about this spirit crisis… I'm sure you'll find a way to impact everyone positively, the way you always tend to do."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that sounded like a backhanded compliment." Korra quipped.

"I'd be lying to myself if I tried to claim your compassion didn't still blow my mind, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok admitted, "but at the same time I admire it. There's no way for me to beat around that bush, Avatar. You saved our lives."

"And frankly I have no doubt you'll solve whatever the deal with the spirits here is," Kwan added,

"It's kinda just what you do."

Kwan was right and Korra knew it, but she couldn't help but give a sheepish smile in return before she went off to find Mako and Bolin. She found Mako just fine, but there was no sign of Bolin as Korra's eyes darted around to try and spot him.

"He went off with your cousins I think," he shrugged, "I warned him, and figured you would too, but he seemed set on the idea."

"Well, they creep me out too," Korra pouted, eyeing the cotton candy in Mako's hand, "and they smell like a grandma's attic."

"Well, at least now I know I won't offend you by saying that." Mako chuckled sheepishly, "want some cotton candy?"

"Oh, do I!" Korra beamed, taking a piece and making the most adorable little delighted expression as she tasted the carefully spun sugar.

"So not to be nosy or anything," Mako continued as he watched Korra eat, "but I've heard you were hesitant about listening to your uncle? Is he as creepy as your cousins?"

"He's shady," Korra admitted, "but I think he genuinely wants to help me master the Avatar State and the spiritual side of things."

"So do you trust him?" Mako paused for a moment, "What did your parents say?"

"They were cautious too, but they trusted my judgment." korra smiled, "I'm glad you can do the same for me, Mako."

"Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder, "we all make dumb decisions now and again. I was half worried you'd hate me when we first met given the wrong foot I started off on." Mako paused as if realizing his words. "Not to say I think you listening to your uncle is a dumb decision, it's just—you know what I mean right? Foot, meet mouth."

"Of course I do," Korra giggled, "If I had a yuan for each time I put my foot in my mouth I'd be able to buy half of Republic City. For reals though, you're a good friend to me, Mako. Same with Bolin. Speaking of which… should we go find him?"

"Nah, let him have his fun." Mako chuckled, "I'm sure your cousins can't be that bad. Maybe we'll run into him later tonight anyways."

Korra didn't see Bolin for most of the rest of the day, however, nor did she see Asami. Despite that, Korra overall had a pleasant afternoon at the festival, and retired that night rather content, especially after realizing that Asami and Bolin had both gotten back safely.

Korra and elected to sleep with Naga this evening, and it had been almost like a premonition. So resistant to the cold was she that bare feet, sweatpants, and her favourite white sleeveless top were more than enough for her to stay warm—or perhaps Nakkoa's firebending lessons about breathing had stuck with her after all these years. Whatever the case, she slept soundly, snuggled into Naga's fur until her trusty companion stirred and sat up.

"Hm?" she moaned softly, "what is it, girl?"

Naga started growling and then howled.

"Shhh," Korra grunted, clearly still groggy, "Naga, you're gonna wake everyone up…"

But after Naga jumped up and bounded outside the hut and howled again, Korra wondered if that was her intention.

"Naga, what's going…" she paused, before seeing what was in front of them: an enormous dark spirit several times her size had materialized, and now loomed right in front of her

"Dammit," she muttered to herself. "That thing does NOT look friendly…"


	107. Chapter 107: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Korra's blatant idiocy and Unalaq's mustache-twirling villainy were two factors that contributed heavily to book 2 being subpar the way it is. By contrast, in this story Korra's very mature due to everything that's happened to her, and some of Unalaq's motives are genuine good intentions this time around. Hopefully these factors help make this story's adaptation of Book 2 a lot more bearable than the original. Feel free to offer feedback in that regard as well._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SEVEN: ONCE BITTEN, TWICE SHY**

Korra wasted no time springing into a defensive position and launching a powerful burst of combustion at the assailing spirit. She was unsure what effect it might have, but when it missed and exploded several feet above and behind the monster it became a moot point. Long tendrils ejected from the spirit's body, and Korra learned a second later that they were very tangible. The tendrils wrapped around Korra's wrists and slammed her against a wall of ice behind her. Korra retaliated with another combustion blast, but rather than trying to blast it at point blank, she let her beam cut through and explode behind the spirit's head. The monster flinched for a moment before throwing Korra up by her arms and then slamming her against the snowy ground.

The yelling and ruckus woke up Mako and Bolin, who immediately bombarded the renegade spirit with flame and stone as they raced to Korra's aid.

"Got it!" Bolin clenched a fist as his rocks staggered the spirit for a moment. However, like it had done with Korra's attack, the spirit rebounded and bowled towards the brothers.

"Dont got it!" Bolin corrected himself. "Uhoh!" No sooner had he said this then he and Mako were swept off their feet with a powerful swipe from the spirit's tail. Using this reprieve, Korra sprung up and corkscrewed through the air, before throwing her hand out and using a burst of air to steady herself for just a moment in midair, before launching a powerful combustion beam at the spirit's back. It staggered and it's face hit the ground, but it seemed to rebound even swifter than before, and much more aggressively. As it lunged again at Korra, it slammed into a wall of ice that was immediately brought up by a waterbender sliding across the snow at high speeds. Korra recognized the waterbender as her father, and Tonraq whizzed around the spirit, gliding on the snow as he brought up huge walls of ice at sharp angles to try and entrap the renegade entity. He went around twice to reinforce his walls, but halfway through the 3rd attempt the spirit blasted through the ice.

"So this is how you're gonna play, eh?" Tonraq growled, "Alright you glowing purple bastard, tighten those butt cheeks, cuz you're about to—RAAAAAH!"

Tonraq was flung aside, hitting the side of one of the huts. Senna had sprung up immediately, and before the spirit could attack Tonraq, it was peppered with a barrage of ice daggers. Korra used this moment to enter the Avatar State and bombard the spirit with a slew of rock and water. One of her more powerful blasts repelled the spirit so far that it crashed through the carnival fence, causing mayhem then and there. Not one to let a hostile assailant get away, Korra shot after it, her eyes still aglow and her stance somewhat feral again. Her unkempt hair and normally unimposing sleepwear actually made her look all the more intimidating to passersby, most of whom cleared the area as to not get caught in the crossfire. While it was not intentional, Korra reminded any onlookers just how swift her reflexes and fighting skills were as she relentlessly pinned the spirit with a barrage of blue flames to try and subdue it.

Similar to Tonraq's ice wall, it appeared to work for a few moments before the spirit launched a set of tendrils that flipped Korra head over heels before launching her backwards. She spiralled through the air and forcefully collided with a large stack of sturdy wooden crates, which shattered from the force of Korra's impact. Dizzy and disoriented, Korra attempted to crawl back out of the wreckage and regain her bearings, but the spirit moved to close in on her, still ostensibly unscathed. However, as it raised an arm to attack her, it was stopped by a tendril of water that spiralled around it. Korra's eyes shot to her left and spotted Unalaq. Rather than an attack however, he appeared to be bending the water gently around the spirit's body, as if to hold it rather than hurt it. The water began to glow a golden colour and the spirit calmed itself before the water encircled it completely.

"Go in peace…" Unalaq whispered, and the spirit dissipated into golden sparks that blew away as if on the wind.

"That…" Korra grunted as her eyes stopped glowing and she pulled herself to her feet, "that was amazing, uncle! How did you manage to control that spirit when no one else could?"

Well," Unalaq paused for a moment as if waiting for Korra's friends and family to arrive on the scene—which they did within seconds to see what had happened, "as your father could tell you, I have spent all my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. Come now, Korra; have you forgotten everything I taught you in the mountains above Republic City?"

"Well no; I…" Korra stammered, "There wasn't exactly renegade spirits at the compound you could demonstrate on though, you know?"

"Of course," Unalaq nodded, "still and all, this knowledge is completely lost in the South, but I would be honoured to teach you everything about it that I know."

"If the Red Lotus gets involved whether accidentally or otherwise though," Korra warned, "I'm going to hold you accountable. I've been hurt before; I don't want it happening again."

"Cautious words from your mother, perhaps?" Unalaq raised an eyebrow.

"We actually both gave her our blessing," Tonraq asserted, with his arm around Senna's shoulder, "whatever issues we may have with you, leave Korra out of them."

"Yeah, this is entirely my deal," Korra admitted, turning to her uncle, "Chief Unalaq, I didn't mean to make it sound like a threat; it's just that I'm sure you've heard a thousand times over about what happened to me, and I don't want it to happen again."

Korra wasn't being entirely honest with her trust towards Unalaq. Perhaps he had actually repented and washed himself of the Red Lotus association the way Kwan had, but his claim of ignorance seemed a little too flimsy in her eyes. Regardless, Tonraq didn't seem to trust him, and Senna was open about her dislike for him. Kwan also seemed to harbour some type of grudge against him, but Korra had thus far not pried into that situation.

"Once bitten, twice shy," Unalaq nodded with a subtle smile, "perfectly understandable, Avatar Korra. Just know that my offer is for your betterment now just as it was 4 years ago when we met in the mountains north of Republic City."

"I… I know," Korra sighed after taking a large breath, "and I can't let my own personal fears get in the way of necessary training I need to be able to take on these spirits and smooth things out before Harmonic Convergence hits full swing."

"It would behoove you to make this decision sooner rather than later," Unalaq pointed out, "the Winter Solstice is in three days, however, so time is running very short. But, if you need a night to think about it, let it not be said that I am an unreasonable man."

Tonraq simply raised his eyebrows, and Senna, who was in the middle of drinking whatever spirit she kept in that flask of hers, snorted. Unalaq ignored them both.

"I'd appreciate that actually," Korra nodded, brushing some snow off her arms. The fact that she was still in her nightclothes and standing barefooted in the snow without flinching was a testament to just how little the cold actually bothered her.

"Get some rest then," Unalaq smirked, "you look rather chilly."

The irony of this statement wasn't lost on Korra, but she and the others dispersed and retired properly for the night within a few minutes. Korra lay alone for nearly an hour as she contemplated what Unalaq had both said and done. The spirit that had so effortlessly laid waste to her, a fully-realized Avatar, in seconds, had submitted to Unalaq in even less time.

She decided to contact her past lives on the subject. It had been a while, and while this wasn't the Western Air Temple Avatar Chamber, there was still enough spiritual residue around them for Korra to meditate and make a connection rather easily.

Almost as if they read her thoughts, the first spirit that she saw before her was Avatar Aang. She wasted no time explaining her predicament to him.

"And I still don't fully trust him," she concluded, "but perhaps even if he was fully aware of what he was doing, that he's changed for the better now?"

" _It's not as unlikely as you think_ ," Aang suggested, _"one of my best friends was Firelord Zuko, who as you surely know, spent nearly a year pursuing me and my friends relentlessly before he turned around and tried to join me. Much like Chief Unalaq, he even sought to share his knowledge with me to help deal with a much larger danger."_

"Are you suggesting that I trust him then?" Korra put her hands together.

" _If I were in your shoes, perhaps so,"_ Aang concurred, _"It is not to say that I am right in this assertion; I always tried to see the good in people, and may have even been too lenient in cases like Firelord Ozai and the Criminal Boss Yakone… but looking at how you helped Councilman Tarrlok turn his life around makes me think that maybe my decision was the right one after all."_

Korra smiled for a moment. Helping Tarrlok turn his life around was one of her proudest accomplishments in her own eyes, and was one of the most commended achievements of hers on a personal level.

" _With that in mind,"_ Aang continued, _"it is important for the Avatar to maintain a spiritual connection with the world, and Chief Unalaq appears to be able to offer this amply."_

"Right," Korra nodded, "you're not going to be mad if I look for a further consensus, are you?"

" _Not at all,"_ Aang shook his head, _"there was a consensus between four of my past lives that I ought to slay Fire Lord Ozai, but I listened to none of them. We are merely here to offer you advice based on our own personal experiences. What you decide to do with this information is for you to decide, and you alone."_

Korra nodded slowly as Aang faded away. She decided to recall a little farther back, recalling instead the experiences of Avatar Zeruda herself.

" _You must be in a really desperate situation if you're coming to me for advice, little one."_ Zeruda quipped after Korra shared the story with her, _"I don't suppose you've got a little world subjugation on your mind or the like?"_

"No, definitely not." Korra shook her head, "I… actually wanted to talk about you directly. I know you were reviled for what you did, but didn't you try to atone?"

" _I suppose I did,"_ Zeruda shrugged a shoulder _, "but I do not imagine it is fair for you to compare your uncle, who at worst is a shady politician, to me, who was a militant warlord that conquered every nation in the world apart from the Northern Water Tribe. Furthermore, he is offering to teach the Avatar. I, by contrast,_ _ **was**_ _the Avatar. I did not deserve forgiveness, and that is the verdict I pass on this Water Chief."_

"Well, um… thank you for your wisdom, I suppose." Korra shrugged as Zeruda's spirit faded away. Zeruda was definitely the odd one out in this situation as well as many others that involved Korra's past lives. Against Zeruda's wishes, however, Korra had made her decision to train with Unalaq by the next morning. Tenzin and his family were preparing to leave, and Korra caught up with him before they departed and informed him of her decision. She was somewhat surprised to see that he was already packing his belongings up with his family.

"I hope you're not taking this personally or anything," she scratched the back of her head with a guilty expression on her face; "you've been a wonderful teacher for me and such, but with Harmonic Convergence on the horizon…" she trailed off.

"No, I understand, Korra," Tenzin nodded, "and it's been a pleasure serving you. I trust your judgment on this as well." he bowed after his remark, before immediately getting to his work. He was nearly ready to go when Katara appeared, with Kya and Bumi in tow.

"I think you've forgotten a couple of things," she smiled up at her youngest son.

"Mother," he sighed, casting a brief glance at Korra before turning back to Katara, "I think I need some time alone with my family right now."

"This is your family, Tenzin," Katara reminded him, "when you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you got to spend with your siblings. I think it's important that you all visit your father's old home together."

Tenzin sighed, glancing back down at his siblings and then again at Korra, in defeat.

"Come on," Bumi grinned, "it'll be fun!"

"Yeah," Kya added, "I'm dying to see that laid-back 'Vacation Tenzin' I've heard so much about."

"Alright, hop on…" Tenzin sighed, and after noticing Bumi struggle a little, he kicked his leg back just slightly to give him a burst of air to help him onto Oogi's saddle proper. Before he boarded himself though, Korra approached him with that same concerned expression she had had after her frivolities on Air Temple Island.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" She spoke quietly, hoping not to draw the attention of Tenzin's children, siblings, or mother, "this isn't because of me, is it?"

"I'll admit," Tenzin sighed again, "I will miss you, Korra. I have done my best to try and teach you everything I know, but it seems my limits have finally caught up to me after Chief Unalaq managed to calm the spirit that none of us could."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for that," Korra shook her head, "it got me too, and I'm the Avatar—fully-realized and everything, apparently… well, except for this spirit mumbo-jumbo I guess. How do you define fully-realized in this sense?"

"My father was considered a fully-realized Avatar and he didn't know any of those Red Lotus techniques that you do," Tenzin mused, "but I digress. I suppose I just got a little more attached to you than I anticipated, and saying goodbye proved trickier than I had expected."

Korra did not reply verbally, but pulled Tenzin into a tight embrace, releasing him only when he grunted slightly.

"I'll handle things down here, Tenzin." she smiled as Tenzin hopped aboard Oogi. "You take your family and have fun at the Air Temple. If you visit the Western one, tell Fukui I said hi!"

That was an interesting thought for Tenzin as he coaxed Oogi into the sky with a 'yip yip'. Korra always spoke very fondly of the Western Air Temple, and whether Tenzin liked it or not, he realized he had grown rather attached to the young Avatar, especially since he had been one of the few people that had managed to get through to her and help her through her rather severe trauma and help a young girl get back on her feet and mature into a strong and compassionate young woman. He smiled as he gazed out in front of him.

"Spirits, but that Sato girl's a lucky woman," Kya quipped, "that kid's a charmer."

"She's lively too," Bumi smirked, "she'll be telling true tales like me when she's my age."

"She's incredible…" Tenzin whispered, even if no one else heard him.

"I know that change can be difficult, Korra," Unalaq snapped Korra out of her zoning out as she stared at Oogi getting smaller and smaller as he flew north with Tenzin's family towards the horizon, "but the decision you made was the right one, and you will not regret it."

"I believe you," she nodded. "And I'm ready to learn."

"Excellent," Unalaq put his hands together, "we will begin your new training immediately. I have great plans for you, Avatar Korra…"

Korra nodded, but could not shake the feeling that there was more to Unalaq's words than the man was letting on—and that left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	108. Chapter 108: Shadows of the South

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _The fact that the enmity between Korra and her father doesn't really exist in this version of the story has given me an interesting challenge. Her trauma has left her somewhat suspicious as well as even superstitious, and while she's suspicious of Unalaq, he hasn't done anything yet to make her distrust him, and so she's sort of playing the Mediator between the two brothers. Also, while I can't give a definitive answer as to when, this book will be when we learn what exactly Senna's deal is, so there's that as well._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED EIGHT: SHADOWS OF THE SOUTH**

Korra still swore by the notion that the morning was evil, but she did break that rule on a few occasions, today being one of them. She arrived at Unalaq's doorstep as a small team of people were preparing Arctic camels with supplies.

"Well, this is a familiar sight," Unalaq looked wryly amused, both he and Korra recalling the months spent together in the in the hidden compound above Republic City. "What happened to 'the morning is evil', hm?" This was probably the closest Korra had ever seen Unalaq come to making a joke, although his general attitude fit right in with the old Red Lotus style acerbic wit.

"It is, but I've got training to do." Korra pouted, "I'm pumped up and excited to learn some of that Unalaq spirit fighting."

"I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits," Unalaq corrected her, "I'm here to help you finish your spiritual training—to complete some of the tasks I failed to finish three years ago after my revelation that your teachers were the Red Lotus secret society."

"Are you sure you didn't have ties with them?" Korra narrowed her eyes in a suspicious pout. When Unalaq had sold out his comrades, Korra had been in the middle of being tortured by Nakkoa in a small cavern.

"Korra, dear," Unalaq corrected her, "I was the one who reported them. I was the one who phoned former Councilman Tenzin, as well as your father himself. Had I not done so, they very well may have finished fully moulding you into a fully-weaponized emotionless tool of anarchy. Consider that as well."

Unalaq made a valid point. While Korra had had an ostensibly good time in the mountains prior to Nakkoa's attack, her emotional growth had been hindered without anyone that properly loved or cared for her beyond a professional level. Kwan had been the closest thing to a friend Korra had had in that compound, and even she remained distant until Korra had nearly died.

"Regardless," Unalaq continued, "I am going to take you to one of the most remote places in the world" the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe—the South Pole."

"Welp, it isn't the first time you've gone and taken me to some remote place to do Avatar training," Korra shrugged her left shoulder, "why there though?"

"Because that is where we need to set things right," Unalaq declared, "By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right, and the Southern Water Tribe now depends on their Avatar."

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole to right someone's wrong?" Korra raised an eyebrow with wry amusement, "huh, count me in."

She and Unalaq were joined within half an hour by Mako, Desna, and Eska, the latter of which bluntly remarked that "her Bolin" would be along soon. Mako and Korra exchanged looks, and Korra raised her eyebrow as if looking for a story.

"I'd call it possessive personally," Mako admitted, "but as long as they're not abusing him and he's enjoying himself, then that's for him to deal with."

As they waited for Bolin, Asami showed up on a snowmobile, pulling off her goggles as she made eye contact with Korra. Any excitement she may have had for her upcoming little trip into the dangerous frozen wastelands was eclipsed by that heart-fluttering feeling that always took over when she was in the presence of the one she loved.

"Hey babe," Korra opened her arms, hoping to get a hug, "you coming with me?"

"I'd love to," Asami admitted, "but I'm afraid I wouldn't be much use. I've got to keep Future Industries running as well, but I hope you know you have my full support as always."

"I wouldn't doubt it even for a second, love." Korra squeezed her tighter. Perhaps it was being reminded of her time with the Red Lotus due to Unalaq, but Korra remembered just how much she loved physical contact and affection, as if she was making up for how much she had been deprived of it during her 15th year of life. "You stay safe, okay?"

"The worst that can happen in my line of work is a deal falling through," Asami ruffled Korra's hair, knowing the young Avatar enjoyed it, especially since for whatever reason she had neglected to tie it back the way she usually did, "you on the other hand, are going to the frozen tundras of the south pole. You stay safe too, love."

"Will do," Korra beamed. "Thanks for the support…"

Asami had hardly thanked Korra in turn, before Bolin pulled up in an equally fancy snowmobile and with a borderline extravagant snowsuit on, no less.

"Wait for me guys!" he called out, "check it out; I'm travelling in style!"

"Nice ride," Korra gave an amused pout as she raised an eyebrow, "did Varrick hook you up?"

"He sure did!" Bolin beamed, "he's awesome. He's the one that hooked me up with this sweet snowsuit too! It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I could survive in this thing for like a month!"

He paused and pulled out some cucumber-quat slices, and asked if anyone wanted any. He was met with silence, including from Korra, who had simply crossed her arms with an amused smirk on her visage.

"Nobody?" He glanced around awkwardly, "did I interrupt a conversation?"

"Nothing detrimental," Asami chuckled, "I was just saying goodbye to Korra, and you know how she gets when I'm around."

She shot Korra a cheeky grin, and as if on cue, Korra's brown cheeks flooded with red and she started babbling incoherently before burying her face into her hands with a sheepish giggle.

"That's evil, Asami," Mako cracked a grin.

"Isn't it though?" Asami chortled in return, putting an arm around Korra one last time and holding her close. Both of them (as well as Mako even) knew that it was just playful interaction and that Asami had absolutely no malintent, which just made Korra enjoy it even more.

"You guys really are the best though," Korra smiled. However, before she could continue, she had company of her own, as she noticed her father approaching.

"Tonraq," Unalaq scowled, "what do you want?"

"I heard you were taking Korra to the South Pole." he answered, "I'm coming with her."

"Absolutely not," Unalaq frowned, "you're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what must be done. I don't think I need to remind you of 20 years ago."

"Do you really want to start digging up the past?" Tonraq growled, "because two can play this game, brother."

"Even if your assertions were true, brother," Unalaq retorted, his eyes briefly glancing towards a confused Korra before fixating back on Tonraq, "I'm sure you have no qualms with this organization considering who you married."

"Korra isn't going without me," Tonraq asserted after a pause, "whether intentional or not, the last time I left my daughter in your hands, she came back with her neck and forearm burned raw and an explosive tattoo on her forehead."

"Hey," Korra stepped forward at this point, "isn't anyone going to ask what I think of all this? Dad; what happened to trusting me and giving me your blessing?"

"I do trust you, Korra," Tonraq explained, "I'm not trying to deter you from going, and frankly, I'm not even trying to hinder Unalaq. The South Pole is a treacherous hazard in and of itself though, and frankly, I could use this as a learning experience myself."

"So where's mom?" Korra turned to her father, "what did she say about all of this?"

"She's staying," Tonraq shook his head, turning to Unalaq, "so if my brother was worrying about my wife's attitude, he can put those fears to rest."

"It's honestly less that and more simply your irreverence for spirits and the fact that you are misguided," Unalaq explained, "the sad truth is that men like you have thrown the spirit world out of balance. You've ignored my warnings in the past and haven't learned since."

"Hang on, what happened in the past?" Korra had always had suspicions about Senna's past, especially the more she learned about Desert Storm, but had always felt like she had known Tonraq's backstory a little more soundly until now.

"Nothing important," Tonraq shook his head, "but what Unalaq has apparently not told you yet is about the Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Korra glanced from Tonraq to Unalaq and back again.

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades," Tonraq explained, "and on that note, if you wish to stop me, Chief, then maybe I'll change my mind."

"Don't waste my time," Unalaq retorted, "we're already short on time as it is…"

Asami bid Korra goodbye, also mentioning that Kwan had wanted to say goodbye as well, which warmed Korra's heart for two reasons. Firstly, because Kwan was her friend; but secondly, because to her that meant maybe Kwan and Asami were starting to make amends.

Soon they had departed, however, and Bolin found himself riding with Eska to his very temporary delight… but contrary to what he had planned, she and Desna were in the sidecar while Bolin had to drive. The earthbender was clearly not amused.

There was mostly silence as the snowmobiles, the camels, Naga, and Korra and her accomplices travelled southward from the tribe to the more remote reaches of the Southern Water Tribe's landmass.

It was only after they reached the summit of a small hill that overlooked a massive storm of unnatural green glowing clouds, that they stopped to speak.

"So," Korra broke the ice as she turned to her uncle, "once we reach the South Pole, what happens then?"

"You will open an ancient spirit portal." Unalaq's reply was blunt.

"I'm sorry," Korra's eyes popped open, "what now?!"

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World," Unalaq explained, "but it has long since been closed."

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra tilted her head.

"There are no 'evil spirits', Korra," Unalaq corrected her, "there is light and dark in them all, the same way there is in humans. When they're unbalanced, however, then the darkness—the chaos—takes over. If you can open the portal in time, the balance will be restored."

"Easy peasy," Korra beamed, "wait… what do you mean 'in time'?"

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice," Unalaq's smirk was so subtle that no one noticed it. "That's one of two times when the physical world and the Spirit World are the closest together."

"I take it the Summer Solstice is the other one?" Korra guessed.

"I always knew you were a smart one," Unalaq nodded, "and it is only at times like those that the Avatar can open portals like these."

"But the Winter Solstice is tomorrow!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Exactly," unalaq nodded slowly and put his hands together, "and we can't afford to wait another year… we most certainly can't afford another year…"

"Hmm?" Korra heard him mutter, but it had sounded like he merely repeated himself. Unalaq's concern with the spirit portal bordered on obsession, although his subtlety made it hard to detect. Unfortunately for him, Korra's sojourn with the Red Lotus and the resulting trauma from Nakkoa had made her a much warier individual, and she suspected that Unalaq had an ulterior motive. However, the lack of immediate danger made her dismiss this premonition, deciding to give him a fair chance before striking.

"I'm simply realizing how little precious time we have left," Unalaq put Korra's brief fears to rest, "although I do feel we are being followed, and not just by spirits."

This naturally made everyone (apart from Desna and Eska, who seemed nonchalantly disinterested) look around them. A few spirits lurked in the shadows behind rocks or ice formations, but none of them attacked. If anyone was actually following them, they did such an astounding job at covering their tracks that not even Korra or Naga could sniff them out. It did not stop the latter from growling defensively, however.

"Easy, Naga," Korra petted her trusty companion's head.

"I… take it those are dark spirits?" Bolin whimpered.

"Yup," Korra frowned, "Those are definitely dark spirits."

"Let's keep moving," Tonraq asserted, "we need to find a safe place to set up camp."

They trekked onward, until coming across a very curious scene at the mouth of a cave. The ice and snow were disturbed, and there were clear signs of a fight of some sort. Small flecks of blood were splattered on the icea as well, although there didn't look like enough blood to be a fatality. Something or someone had definitely been wounded though.

"Spiritual miasma," Unalaq mused, although no one else—not even Korra—seemed to notice what he was talking about. "Something got into an altercation with some of these spirits, but it seems to have driven them off for the time being."

"Sounds like a good enough excuse to make camp to me!" Bolin hopped off his snowmobile.

Naga slumped down, accidentally causing Korra to slide off and land on her backside.

"I guess that's that," Tonraq shrugged with half a smirk.

They soon had a fire going and food in their bellies, and it seemed that whatever had caused the fight here was long gone, which left everyone a little more at ease.

"Uncle," Korra had several questions for Unalaq, and this was just another of them, "why do you think the dark spirits are following us?"

"Can we not talk about dark spirits please?" Bolin whimpered.

"I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck." Eska replied in her usual monotone, putting her arm around Bolin's shoulder in a move that was almost affectionate.

"Why not?" Korra piped up, "I'm all up in wanting to find out what their problem is."

"Bolin doesn't like ghost stories," Mako explained.

"Sadly, this is no ghost story." Unalaq frowned, "this is real."

Bolin gasped, covering most of his face with his hood. Korra leaned in closer, staring at her uncle through the roaring fire which illuminated his face in a somewhat ominous way.

"The spirits are angry because he's here," he pointed accusingly at Tonraq, "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up at the South Pole?"

"Ended up at the South Pole?" Korra tilted her head, oblivious to the irked expression that had appeared on Tonraq's face, "are you and mom not from the South?"

"Senna is about as Southern as they come," Unalaq spoke dryly all of a sudden, "but there's a reason your father hasn't ever taken you to visit his homeland in the North…"

"Unalaq," Tonraq interrupted him, "This is not the time."

"You're right," Unalaq sneered, "you should have told her a long time ago. Don't even get me started on your wife, either…"

"Don't even get ME started on Senna," Tonraq threatened, "speak ill of me if you must, brother, but leave my wife out of this."

"Hold it, hold it!" Korra extended her arms, "told me what? And what's the deal with mom?"

"You know most of your mother's story," Tonraq lied, "but your uncle is right, Korra. I shouldn't try to defer to her past when mine is about to rear its head. You deserve to know the truth."

"Yes," Unalaq put his hands together, his face expressionless. "She deserves to know."

"The truth is that I was from the North," Tonraq confessed, "and I left not out of choice… but because I was banished."

Korra gasped and her eyes widened accordingly. While she had had suspicions for a long time that there was much more to Senna's past that she had not been made aware of, she had never suspected this from her father, and had never even realized until now that he was from the North. She did not reply to his remark right away, but her expression told Tonraq that he had a great deal of explaining to do.


	109. Chapter 109: The Southern Lights

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Apologies for the delay; I was sick as a dog yesterday and couldn't do much of anything. That said, this chapter is sort of metaphorical with its title, while also literal in another way. This chapter sets up for major plot points later on, and so here goes._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER  
**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED NINE: THE SOUTHERN LIGHTS**

 _=Southern Air Nomad Realm, around the earliest legs of Korra's expedition...=_

The flight to the Southern Air Temple was long and arduous for Tenzin, dealing with his restless family as well as the antics of his older and less responsible siblings. The latter two played cards and threw dice primarily, although when Bumi pulled out a bottle of spiced rum that he had swapped from the Glacier Spirits festival before their departure, Kya's face lit up and Tenzin knew there would be trouble.

Fortunately for him, Kya and Bumi were both, at worst, merely giggly drunks, but Ikki and Meelo wasted no time going right along with it and laughed with (or at) them and at the stupidest things. It was no surprise that Pema, Jinora, and Tenzin were all relieved when they finally landed.

"There it is," Tenzin sighed in relief as the magnificently restored temple came into view, "The Southern Air Temple. Isn't it magnificent?"

"I've always wanted to come here," Jinora leaned forward and gazed at the beautiful white structure growing larger in front of them. When they landed, a slew of Air Acolytes were there to meet them, practically kowtowing at their feet. Kya and Bumi were unimpressed.

"Master Tenzin," the abbot greeted him, "welcome, welcome!"

"Good to see you again, Abbot Shung." Tenzin greeted the man.

"Is there anything you need, Master Tenzin?" He asked, "Water; dandelion greens; perhaps you would like to re-center yourself by meditating in the gardens?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," Tenzin waved him off.

"Please accept this at least," Abbot Shung asserted, "this is an ancient airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you…" he had hardly given Tenzin the weird dome-shaped object with metal blades that looked like they would easily shave one's head, when he turned to Tenzin's wife and children.

"And you must be the honourable Pema," he exclaimed, "Pema, these flowers once filled the mountainside. Now they can brighten up your room."

The man brandished an enormous bouquet of red, pink, orange, and yellow flowers—fitting colours for the Air Nomads of old and the modern-day Air Acolytes.

"That's… sweet?" Pema felt somewhat awkward but she didn't say no, "y-you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense!" the Abbott was a little too enthusiastic, "whatever you need is yours! Anything for the mother of the next generation of airbenders!"

"A bit too giddy at the prospect, isn't he?" Kya muttered dryly, to which Bumi nodded.

Ikki and Jinora interrupted the otherwise fairly quiet scene after the former tried to snatch a newly gifted book from the latter.

"That gift is mine!" Ikki demanded, but Jinora persisted.

"You don't even like to read!" she argued.

"Nyeh!" Ikki stuck out her tongue defiantly.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Meelo chanted, before a lemur hopped onto his shoulder.

"Mommy, daddy!" he seized the lemur and held it in front of himself proudly, not unlike the way a child might carry a housecat, "look! I finally got a lemur! He just hopped right onto my shoulder and so I'm gonna name him Poki!"

"Yup," Pema sighed, "those are the next generation of airbenders…"

"Come back, Poki!" Meelo gasped as the lemur freed itself and took flight. Meelo procured an air scooter and whizzed away in hot pursuit.

In all the excitement, Tenzin's siblings had been left trying to unload the luggage all by themselves, which proved to be a more difficult feat than either of them liked to admit.

"Ey," Bumi called out to one of the acolytes that hardly paid them any attention, "Excuse me? A little help here?"

He managed to catch a pair of large bags that Kya tossed down, but he teetered for a moment until the acolyte approached them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a bow, "I thought you two were the servants."

"We're Tenzin's brother and sister," Bumi replied with his lip sticking out enough that Korra would have been proud had she seen it.

"Avatar Aang had other children!?" The air acolyte's eyes lit up, "the world is filled with more airbenders? This is amazing! We ought—"

"We're not airbenders." Kya cut her off, and she might as well have just announced the death of the acolyte's family with how swiftly her excitement melted.

"Oh," she stammed, "I'm so… so sorry."

Kya and Bumi's irritated attitudes persisted into the afternoon, although both of them quietly agreed not to take it out on Tenzin just yet.

"Come on," Bumi reasoned, "this could be our only time to see 'Vacation Tenzin'."

"Mom would have wanted us to get along," Kya admitted, "although that doesn't mean we have to kowtow to Tenzin's fanclub."

While the two siblings decided to go back to gaming in a manner not unlike how they had done on the flight here, Jinora got directions to the Hall of Avatars. With all the excited talk Korra had mentioned of this place in the Western Air Temple, she wondered if the one in the Southern Air Temple was as grand as the young Avatar's descriptions.

It was shaped differently due to the structural difference between the Southern and Western Air Temples, but these statues had the same near-supernatural qualities of their western counterparts, and they were built in the likeness of every Avatar from the first all the way to a present-day depiction of Korra. She stood a lot taller than Korra normally did due to the young Avatar's slightly-off posture, but it was definitely Korra, albeit with her hair down.

Always a curious one for knowledge, Jinora began to explore. From analyzing the statues of Avatar Kuruk, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku, and Avatar Aang, to trying to find where the whole cycle began. She spent a lot of time in front of Korra's statue, wondering what she was up to, and low-key wishing she was here. Korra was sociable, but she wasn't necessarily chatty, _"except when she talks about Avatar history…"_ in Asami's words. While she had a lot of questions about Korra herself, Jinora also couldn't help but be rather curious about another set of Avatars that she had only heard about from Korra in hushed whispers or accidental commentary—the Interregnum Cycle.

And so, tracing back from Korra and Aang, she began to follow the line of statues in a backwards spiral, hoping to find the incarnations of the Avatar that she sought.

 _=Near the South Pole, around the same time…=_

Korra was still blown away by this revelation that Tonraq was actually a Northerner. She had never suspected a thing growing up, and for all intents and purposes it had been irrelevant for most of Korra's life. If it had truly been 20 years prior, then it must have been shortly before Korra was born which means Tonraq likely ran into Senna at that point… right? The statements that her mother's past wasn't what she had been led to believe made her wonder what was real and what wasn't anymore.

"You were banished from the North?" she blurted out after she had processed this, "why?"

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe." Tonraq explained, "20 years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people."

"Barbarians were upon up; where they come from, we don't know to this day, although it is rumoured they were tied to the same Red Lotus insurgents that attacked in Si Wong that your mother dealt with during the Battle of Desert Storm. Either that, or they were paid. Regardless, they had set upon the Northern Capital and were wreaking havoc, and so my men and I mustered our forces and drove them back. We were able to drive them out of the city, but I paid a much higher price than I had hoped to."

"Wait, how?" Korra blurted out, "What happened?"

"We drove them deep into the frozen tundra," Tonraq continued, "We tracked them deep into an ancient forest—one that many people believed was a sacred home to cowards retreated here because they thought we would not trespass on hallowed ground.

They were wrong. We captured or slew every last one of them, but in the process we annihilated the forest. At the time, I didn't realize the consequences of what we had done."

"Let me guess," Korra frowned enough that it qualified as a pout, "you pissed off the spirits."

"Aye," Tonraq sighed, "by destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose a legion of angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything—the entire city, even. Fortunately, Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back into the forest, but by then, the damage had been done. For being the leader of the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South to start a new life."

Korra mulled this over for a few moments, wondering how the Interregnums may have handled a situation like that. Many of them, including some of the more "good"-aligned ones such as Xilingshi, Serenez, or even Zakura, had had issues with the spirits and usually had truces with them at best. Korra mused that if she could instead come to terms with them, that perhaps she might manage to distance herself from these past lives that were still seen as something of a black mark on the Avatar's legacy.

"So where does mom fit into all of this," she turned to her father again.

"The things I could ramble about regarding your mother," Tonraq actually chuckled for a moment, "remind me again when we're not in such a precarious situation and I'll give you as many details as you need. It's the least I can do for you."

"You can leave the mushy parts out," Korra riposted. "In fact, please do."

"Spoilsport," Tonraq elbowed her before frowning again. "But, that's the story. I was wrong for keeping it covered all these years, but I accepted full responsibility for my actions and took the consequences accordingly."

"Whoaaa," Bolin blurted out, "so you were supposed to be Chief of the North, but then HE became chief? No wonder you guys don't like each other—oof!" he paused as Mako elbowed him in the gut. "Whaaat? Isn't that what happened though?"

"And that's why we're going," Unalaq clarified, "if I am able to help repair the damaged forest in the North and soothe the spirits there, then perhaps it's time the South followed in our footsteps."

"But what does opening the portal have to do with the raging spirits?" Korra wasn't quite putting two and two together on this, but she wanted as many facts as she could get.

"It's all part of bringing balance." Unalaq explained simply, "I am hiding nothing from you in this regard, Avatar Korra. You are the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world, and like the Red Lotus before me, I am offering you a chance to live up to your full potential."

Bolin and Mako exchanged looks. The former of the two looked like he was about to whisper something to Mako, but he caught a glare from Eska out of the corner of his eye and instead shut up. Mako glanced over, and Desna followed suit, causing a stare-down stalemate.

"It's getting late," Korra frowned, "we've made camp, so now's as good a time as ever to get some rest. I just need some time to sort this out."

"Very well then," Unalaq nodded, and while it may have seemed like an opportune time for Tonraq and Korra to have a moment to themselves to talk about it, but they both went their own separate ways as well for the moment, and rested up.

Korra ultimately found this endeavour to be hardly successful, but there was little she could do about it as the group soon all got back up, packed up, and were back on the move. Korra still felt this sense of uncertainty; a fear that she could not shake, that someone was following them. Spirits didn't bleed, but there had been signs of some sort of scuffle earlier when they had made camp. An animal would have no doubt left a trail of blood as it hobbled away, but that and the scuff marks looked like they belonged to a human. Most likely, it was a battle between human and spirit, which means it likely didn't end well.

Korra was a confrontational woman, all things considered, and so even after they got moving again, she turned to her father and sparked up the same conversation they had left on.

"So what's the deal?" She asked, and while she demanded an answer, her tone was mellow for the time being, "why are you disagreeing with everything we're doing here?"

"I'm not disagreeing, Korra," Tonraq spoke up, "and I know there are things that our whole family ought to come clear on at some point, but this is different. I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. The South Pole and the Spirit Portal are dangerous. Spirits and the physical world are supposed to remain separate."

"I'm not mad," Korra shook her head, "okay, I'm a little frustrated. The last time I didn't get all the details about someone and didn't know the true past and nature of my travelling companion I ended up with these scars." she only showed the one on her neck, but it drove the point home a little tenser than Tonraq was proud to admit.

"Do you really expect that I've got any malintent towards you, Korra?" he narrowed his eyes. "I, the one whose hair nearly went grey when we found you the night after your life hung by a thread? I, who watched in abject horror as my daughter threatened my life in a burst of rage?"

"I'm just trying to add it up," Korra tried to divert the subject, "you gave me your blessing; you said you trusted me on this. What changed?"

"It's not you I don't trust," Tonraq shot a glance at Unalaq for a moment.

"Oh, it's this again," Unalaq interrupted them with a very dry tone to match his expression, "brother, I can assure you that if anything ill befalls us for making peace with the spirits, that I will allow you to take it out on me to your heart's content. Korra is clearly mature enough and responsible enough to handle this power considering that she wields lightning, lava, and an explosive tattoo between her eyes. Do you doubt that augmenting her connections with the spirits would benefit not only her, but the Water Tribes—nay, the world—as a whole?"

Tonraq cursed under his breath but didn't answer. Maybe the foul play he suspected was his own grudges against his brother for what he swore was a setup. Even now, 20 years after the fact, he still didn't understand how the insurgents and barbarians had gotten in, or what their motive was.

"But if you're still not convinced, just look at the sky," Unalaq continued as he gestured upward, "where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights…" She remembered particularly seeing them through the eyes of Zeruda, who had been stopped by the spiritually potent citizens of the North… as well as that apparition that appeared both in Zulera's life as well as Korra's own life in the present.

Zoroka… Korra knew there had to be more to that mysterious entity than she realized.

"Yes," Unalaq helped snap her back to reality proper, "There used to be lights in the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped rebuild you physically as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. As such, the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

Almost as if he had been timing it for this exact moment, Unalaq gestured in front of them. They stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking a valley which held a frozen, gnarled forest engulfed by huge dark storm clouds. They could hear the noise from where they stood, even.

"Looks like we're here." Mako quipped.

"Proceed carefully," Unalaq warned, "If we attract too many angry spirits there's only so much I can do to protect you."

"It's almost like they were provoked." Korra commented, as the group moved warily down the cliff and approached the Everstorm.

There was a loud screech in the distance, and the sound of something slamming against one of the rocky surfaces. All of them looked around, with the hair on Korra's neck in particular standing on end. However, other than the raging storm above and in front of them, nothing looked different.

"Whether or not it was provoked," Unalaq frowned, "something—or rather, someone—is exacerbating the problem. Stay close."

Korra and her friends did exactly as Unalaq ordered, but even then, the angry spirits around them were moving in closer and closer, almost as if closing in on a kill…


	110. Chapter 110: A Bridge Repaired

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _A few hours late but this one's a kicker. A few chapters ago I foreshadowed a moment that happens in this chapter, and there's going to be a lot of that sort of thing here, especially as my version of the show's 2nd season strays from the beaten path. I won't spoil too much though._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TEN: A BRIDGE REPAIRED**

As the spirits began to close in, they suddenly stopped and turned around them, from the direction that Korra and her team had just come. Something was stirring them up and drawing their attention, much to Unalaq's ire. However, whatever was attacking the aggressive spirits was driving them away from Korra's company. Korra stepped to the side to try and see what had distracted so many of the spirits, only to see a lone figure duking it out with them and carving a way towards her and her group. Whoever it was, they were definitely a waterbender, with slabs of ice, jagged spears, and barrages of ice daggers launched deftly from their hands and feet. Based on the sounds of the grunts and yells this person was making, it was definitely female.

Tonraq and Unalaq were soon trying to get a good glimpse at this woman as well, and Naga, Mako and Bolin joined in a moment later. Desna and Eska seemed indifferent.

Whoever this assailant was, they seemed to be holding their own quite well until one of the spirits launched a tendril that wrapped around the waterbender's ankle, and then flung her through the air where she nearly collided with Bolin. Bolin stamped his foot out of habit, but since he was on ice instead of stone, there was no earth to block the flying body. However, the waterbender intercepted her own flight path by pivoting and bringing up a wall of ice that she crashed through. It stopped her fall and sprayed chunks of shattered ice in all directions, but now that the woman was right in the middle of Korra's group, they were able to identify her.

"Senna!?" Tonraq recognized his wife right away.

"I thought you said you came alone!" Korra and Unalaq both spoke, although Korra's surprised and curious tone was a sharp contrast to Unalaq's accusatory one.

"I came of my own accord," Senna brushed herself off as she rose to her feet with Korra's help. She had a rather large slash on her right cheek in nearly the exact same place as Korra's cheek scar, which was poetic in a way. "And it seems I got here just in time too…"

The spirits had started to move in just as Senna crashed the party. They evaded her, but it seemed they were trying to wreak havoc on everyone's supplies.

"Oh man, now we're in for it!" Bolin whined.

"Bolin, stay calm!" Mako tried to encourage him, "there's no reason to—panic!"

The spirit that attacked their supplies had emerged from the ground beneath their feet as opposed to from the sky, which caught them off-guard.

"Everyone, go!" Tonraq ordered. "We'll hold them off!"

"Perhaps the noblest thing you could do," Unalaq agreed, "normally I would try to reason with them, but there are far too many and they are far too agitated."

"I've got your back, love" Senna hopped up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Tonraq's lips, before turning to Korra, not even worried that she still had a knife in her hand. "Don't worry about us, Korra. We'll hold off the angry spirits; you go open that portal."

"So you're still okay with…" Korra started, but Tonraq cut her off.

"Of course we are; now get moving, quick!"

"Don't worry, sir," Mako called out as he hopped back onto his mount, "I'll keep an eye on Korra for you both."

"Thank you, Mako," Tonraq's tone was a bit gentler despite the frenzy. The waved each other off and the spirits gave Korra her friends, and her uncle and cousins a bit of clearance as they plunged southward, determined to reach the pole. Senna and Tonraq were still sort of following them, but at a much slower pace as they attempted to attract as many spirits as they could to keep them off of Korra's back. For a while, this proved effective, but there were simply too many of them for Tonraq and Senna to handle them on their own.

That was the first theory, at least. With Korra distancing herself from them, it seemed that some of the renegade spirits wanted to take her and her group down more than Tonraq and much more than Senna, who some of them almost appeared to fear. For a little bit it seemed almost like Senna was following the group in hot pursuit as she tried to pull the spirits off her daughter and her friends.

However, these spirits were not like mere wild animals trying to tear their quarries apart. They didn't even appear to be trying to kill or even gravely injure their targets; but more seemed to be trying to sabotage their efforts. Korra mused that there was certainly a level of misunderstanding going on here even if she didn;t know how to resolve it and Unalaq seemed either unwilling or unable to purify so many spirits at once. They were small, almost more like gremlins than anything, but they were fast and there were so many of them that they were hard to follow.

"Uh-oh, it's in the engine!" Bolin gasped as the spirits went and sabotaged his snowmobile. The others may not have had this much trouble, but the spirits were laying waste to their supplies and soon dismounting them nearly by force. Despite this, they managed to press forward to the point where Tonraq and Senna were no longer visible. Korra worried for their well-being, and while she may have been willing to share this with Mako and Bolin, she really wanted to vent it out to Asami, which she could not do since she was not here.

"Well great," Mako sighed as they glanced over their now ruined equipment, "there goes our what are we supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do! Bolin exclaimed, "We gotta turn back!"

"No," Unalaq insisted, "the solstice is tonight. We are so close."

"I dunno," Korra hesitated, "this mission is too dangerous now, uncle. I don't want to jeopardize the lives of my friends or even my cousins."

"Cousin Korra worries about us?" Eska raised an eyebrow.

"It seems a waste of energy, to be frank," Desna replied. This did not sway Korra's mind at all.

"Come now, Korra," Unalaq encouraged her, "let's open this portal and lead your father, mother, and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time, and we've nearly arrived at our destination anyways."

"Trees frozen in ice…" Korra exclaimed as she looked ahead of her. It was bizarre to think that trees existed this far south in such a frigid clime, but at the same time, if they could survive up North, then there was no reason (according to Korra's logic) that the South could not be the same way.

"So what do I do?" she turned to Unalaq, cracking her knuckles, as if these frozen spirit woods called to her. "How can I fix this?"

"You must find your way to the heart of the spirit forest where the dormant portal lies," Unalaq explained, "from here, you're on your own."

"Wait a second," Mako interjected, "there's no way she's going alone."

"Yeah, that's why we tagged along in the first place!" Bolin added, "someone's gotta have her back… she doesn't take care of herself otherwise!"

"Really, Bo?" Mako stared him down. Korra simply chuckled.

"No, no," she glanced at Mako, "he's kinda got a point. You guys wait here though—I'll be okay. I'm a bigger enemy to myself than anything these wilds can throw at me—promise."

"Alright then," Mako smiled, "We'll trust you. Good luck, Korra."

"Thanks," Korra took a deep breath, pulling her coat up closer to her form. She glanced up at the daunting walls of ice and the eerie green shadows they case, almost as if the green Southern Lights were physically trapped within the ice itself. She looked up at it, and then down at her feet. Briefly, she turned to glance at her uncle and her friends. A moment later a rather massive spirit appeared from beneath their feet to block entry. Before Korra could attack it however, it simply disappeared into the forest, its long tendrils pulling walls of ice down behind it, collapsing the entrance. No amount of waterbending could move this spiritually-infused ice, as Eska, Desna, Unalaq, and Korra all realized.

"There must be another way in," Unalaq exclaimed, "as if reconciling with these spirits wasn't important enough already…"

"There's always another way in, uncle." Korra assured him, looking around and then above her again. The ice was thick and hard to scale, but she was pretty sure she could launch herself over it using airbending or the like.

"As impatient or demanding as I may sound or may have acted, Korra," Unalaq humbled himself a bit if his tone was anything to go by, "I trust your judgment. From the years me and the Red Lotus trained you, we've seen what a clever and resourceful woman you are."

"Well thanks," she smiled, "don't worry… I'll just launch myself over this wall and be in. Just make sure someone's got my back covered, yeah?"

"I'll do what I can to placate any hostile spirits we encounter," Unalaq promised, "of that, Avatar Korra, you have my word."

"Well then," Korra's eyes began to glow as she entered the Avatar State, "cowabunga it is!"

She launched herself skyward in a remarkable display of blue flames, before flipping through the air and landing on the other side of the ice-chunk wall and charging forward with what looked like reckless abandon. Unalaq could not help but sigh.

"You would think that she would learn not to abuse that power…" he muttered.

"Some things never change," Bolin couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm not the sharpest light in the box, but even I know Korra's abuse of the Avatar State never really ended."

"That'd be 'sharpest tool' or 'brightest light', by the way, Bo." Mako corrected him.

"You know what I meant," Bolin elbowed him, a bit more confident now, "either way, Korra's got this in the bag. Soon that portal will be open and this will all go away!"

Korra traversed the forest with wild speed and fierce confidence, jumping from surface to surface as she plunged deeper and deeper into the icy storm.

"Afraid of me?" She taunted a few of the more aggressive spirits as they cowered away from her for one reason or another.

"...Maybe that's the Interregnum in me talking." she muttered with a contemplative pout for a moment before springing back into action and zigzagging through the forest. The spirits mostly left her alone the same way they had feared Senna—and perhaps even for a similar reason.

Not all spirits were hesitant to attack the Avatar though, and a rather large serpentine one nearly caught Korra off-guard. Korra turned her focus to it to prevent it from hindering her progress, but another one emerged, grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her backwards so that she fell forward, her face colliding with the ice.

"Damn that smarts…" she grunted, planting herself on her hands and kicking fierce bursts of flame from her feet to deter the snake. It was almost like being back in the probending arena again, what with how much fancy footwork Korra had to perform in order to avoid the spirits, who were able to phase through the ground and ice unlike Korra—or so she thought.

As she kicked one of them away and followed up with a wall of ice, she realized that the snake spirits had to slither over it rather than just phase through it the way the gremlin spirits that had destroyed their supplies had done. Fortunately it seemed that Korra's fierce Senna-like antics had scared most of those spirits off. The pair of snakes were persistent though. One of them shifted backwards as the other moved forward to pin her against the nearest wall of ice. Korra struggled, and the spirit's serpentine form managed to wrap itself around her left arm and both of her legs, pinning her to the ground instead—which proved just as effective as a wall for the spirits' desires.

The first one that had retreated for a moment returned with vigor, and swallowed Korra's right arm nearly to the shoulder. Growling fiercely, her eyes still glowing, she concentrated a blast of fire that made the snake's mouth expand and then explode. The second snake also recoiled for just enough time to allow Korra to sit herself up, plant herself on her freed hand, and blast the other snake away with a whirlwind of air. She flowed straight from this move into a corkscrew flip that put her back on her feet, although she was facing the spirits that were coming back at her with a vengeance.

Korra glanced around for a split-second before backflipping onto her hands and then back onto her feet, repeating this action no less than 4 times before launching herself several feet into the air and on top of an icy dome. She bent a hole in the ice, sealing it up as she jumped through and blocked the snake spirits from getting in. It was a bit of a fall, but Korra managed to roll as she hit the ground, reducing the impact of the fall and ultimately winding up unhurt.

She looked around and realized she was alone in a domed area of ice. The floor was icy as well, but there was a glow emanating from it.

"The spirit portal…" she whispered, and in the Avatar State still, she reached to touch it. She could feel the energy emanating from it into her hand, as if merely touching it while in the Avatar State would open it, but then her focus suddenly faltered as a loud crash was heard from above her. The snake spirits had broken through the ice, and fused into one much larger snake. Before Korra was able to touch the portal, she found herself zigzagging to dodge huge chunks of ice that would have smeared her across the icy floor of this forest if she allowed them to hit her.

The spirit split into dozens of smaller ones that wrapped their tendrils around her chest and legs, pinning her arms briefly and pulling her upward as if trying to drag her away from the portal. Korra growled, and was not having this. She flexed her arms and cut through the spirit bonds, but this only really freed her upper body, and unfortunately, no amount of bending seemed to be able to help her liberate herself from the waist down. They were slowly pulling her upwards, and Korra did not want to fathom what they intended to do with her, but what mattered to her was that they were pulling her away from the portal, which she was only mere meters away from opening.

Korra struggled with even more ferocity against the spirit bonds, but to no avail. She could shift only slightly, but the bonds were too firm around her waist and core.

 _"Fuck you for making me have to do this…"_ Korra growled, having exhausted all of her other choices. She loosened her belt, jerking her hips to try and give herself breathing room, and was frankly really glad no one was there to see what she was doing because the intense and world-changing event would have no doubt been diminished a bit if anyone watched the Avatar essentially wriggle out of her pants and skirt to pull herself free of her bonds. For good or ill, however, this endeavour was successful, and Korra fell forward just enough for her hands to make contact with the icy barrier of the portal.

The ice cracked in that moment, and suddenly it melted away, sending forth a burst of energy that didn't hurt Korra, but that pushed the spirits back. She was engulfed by the spirit portal, which pulled her out of the physical realm completely, but the results of her actions were seen all throughout the South.

Breathtaking green lights cut through the storm in the sky, and the dark unnatural clouds dissipated almost immediately. Bolin, Mako, and even Unalaq gazed up in awe.

"The spirits dancing in the sky…" he muttered approvingly.

"I can't believe it…" Mako's eyes shone with the dazzling reflections of the lights.

"It's beautiful… I can't believe she did it!" Bolin's eyes were shining even more than Mako's.

Even Tonraq and Senna, who by this point were hobbling back home, stopped when they heard the noise and when their backs were illuminated by a soft green light.

"She did it…" Tonraq gasped.

"She did it!" Senna actually squealed in delight as she threw her much smaller form around her husband's, "our baby girl actually did it!"

As much as they wanted to turn around though, they were a good ways away and nearly back at the tribe—but the Southern Lights were hard to miss, and they were both certain Korra would come to give them her report as soon as she was able.

Unalaq appeared to be waiting for her return as well, especially since the storm had dissipated, the angry spirits seemed to have disappeared, and the forest was no longer encased in ice. Several minutes of awkward silence passed by before Bolin finally spoke.

"Uhh… where's Korra?"

The answer to the question was fairly simple: Korra had been pulled into the spirit world, and while it only took a moment for her to collect her bearings, before she heard a familiar voice.

" _Nice legs, Avatar…"_

Korra sprung up and recoiled—not because of her state of dress, but because she knew who owned that voice even before she saw its owner, and it terrified her.

Korra found herself face to face with none other than Nakkoa.


	111. Chapter 111: The Light in the Dark

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _A while back I mentioned that we hadn't seen the last of Nakkoa. She's still definitely dead, but so powerful was her spiritual attunement despite her villainy (not unlike Zaheer) that she is tethered to the spirit world, just as Kwan is. That said, the Civil War is inevitably on the horizon, but for once, here's a chapter where things go Korra's way for once._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN: THE LIGHT IN THE DARK**

Korra was so shocked at this discovery that everything else seemed to just melt away into the oblivion of her subconscious. Here in front of her stood the very woman that had opened the floodgates for Korra's severe psychological trauma, which had only been worsened by many other players in her lifetime, even if she had managed to nearly gain a grip on it.

"Where... what… how!?" Korra stammered. She had remembered what Kwan had said about the spirit world, but it was still bizarre to see the spirit of a woman that Korra vividly remembered slaying, standing in front of her and speaking, no less.

"I've been using the spirit world for decades," Nakkoa smirked, "and then you killed me, and here I am. My spiritual attunement keeps me here."

"I just want to know…" Korra stared up at the Fire Nation woman, her expression turning more earnest as she locked eyes with Nakkoa. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I'm not going to try and justify my madness to you, Avatar." Nakkoa sighed, "Perhaps my sister was right… maybe I was just too paranoid—too afraid. My visits to the spirit world revealed scars of the belligerence of the Interregnum Cycle, and to see you become so powerful only made my fears grow as I worried you might become one of them."

Korra frowned, but the way she was latching onto Nakkoa's words made it clear that she was paying complete attention to her.

"And that's about it," she shrugged, "I threw reason to the wind and threw my life away. I took all my fear and anger out on you as I tortured you, and then you murdered me. I… I wish there was more to say on the matter, but that's more or less the face value of it, Korra."

"Y-you used my name…" Korra's eyes widened. That had honestly hit her as the biggest surprise more than her confession for why Nakkoa had tortured her.

"I tried not to," Nakkoa confessed, "trying to keep you as merely a faceless entity made me feel better about… about what I did, really. I'm not saying anything I did to you was right, Korra—except maybe teaching you firebending. What I am saying, however, is there was a method to my madness, and being messed up in the head is not pretty."

"Trust me; I know that way too well." Korra frowned. "I can't try to say that what you did was ever okay, but in many ways… I've come to terms with it."

"Would you take it back if you could?" Nakkoa stroked her chin, "if you could turn back time and make it so you never came with Kwan and I when we took you from home?"

"No." Korra's answer surprised Nakkoa. "No, I would not. Despite what you did to me, I've been able to help those around me and build up my friends and family, and even Republic City as a whole. I didn't do it alone, but that's what I enjoy doing, Nakkoa. I like to help people. I wanted to restore this spiritual imbalance in the South Pole. I wanted to help benders and nonbenders in Republic City come to terms. I wanted to help a corrupt councilman make amends for his crimes. I wanted to help an ex-criminal turn her life around… and somehow, they blame me for getting together." Korra gave a somewhat guilty chuckle as she fondly thought of Tarrlok and Kwan, who had practically been dragged kicking and screaming down a path of redemption that later led to them falling in love and marrying. Korra was still giddy with excitement over the notion that Kwan would soon have a child of her own.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you… Korra," Nakkoa sighed, "I wanted so much to hate you; to take my fears and angers out on you to quell my own worries for being the Avatar… and perhaps I will. The problem with the notion of becoming like an Interregnum is that you have to spend your whole life trying to avoid that path. It only takes once…"

"It only takes once to provoke an Avatar into murderous self-defense," Korra argued, "you can't tell me that my retaliation wasn't justified."

"Oh no, I absolutely deserved it," Nakkoa admitted without any hesitation in her voice, "I attacked you, and you proved to be much more powerful than me. That is simply the natural order of things, Avatar. The strong destroy the weak."

"I wouldn't call you weak considering that you're the one who taught my fire and lightning…" Korra remarked, "I've still yet to meet another blue firebender apart from your grandmother."

"The apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree," Nakkoa shook her head, "Princess Azula was an even bigger mess than I was, and yet somehow she evaded death. And yet—"

"Nakkoa," Korra held her hand out, "stop. Just… stop. I know I can't take back the past, and I can't necessarily even forgive what you did… but it's over. It happened, and I still carry the scars from it, but I've come to terms with it. I've accepted that it happened, and I've managed to move on and grow from it."

"Of course you have," Nakkoa crossed her arms, "My sister still rants and raves about how loving and compassionate you are, and it's almost enough to make me either wish I could have taken the time to know Kora rather than merely Avatar Korra… or to strangle my sister to shut her up. I haven't really decided yet."

"So why are you here?" Korra glanced at Nakkoa and then back at the shimmering golden tower of light emanating from the newly opened spirit portal. "Did you… did you wait for me?"

"Perhaps I did," Nakkoa admitted, "what of it?"

"Once again… I guess I'm just wondering why?" Korra pouted, "For someone who professed to hate me so much, you certainly seem interested in me."

"There's certainly no way I can be the only one, child." Nakkoa smirked, "Avatar Korra, you're terrifying because you break convention. You're rough around the edges, you're remarkably stubborn, and your uncanny behaviour and unorthodox problem-solving methods often rub people the wrong way. You're often so reckless and overly confident, and you make little to no apologies for your straightforward and bombastic behaviour."

Korra crossed her arms, but Nakkoa did not appear to be done speaking.

"Right or wrong and for better or for worse, you march to your own beat," the firebender continued, "and because of that, it was hard for people to believe that you belonged in this world—myself included. Honestly, none of us know what to make of you, Korra. Those who don't understand you are terrified of your power; they fear your forwardness and how outspoken you are as you assert your stances and stick to them."

"And yet I evolved," Korra shot right back, "for better or for worse, every scar I received; every traumatic setback I encountered… they changed me. They developed me. I grew as a person and developed a deeper understanding of tolerance and compassion along the way. Hell, for all the things I like to boast about, that's one that people throw in my face much more than I try to go around flaunting it. And yet, for all my accomplishments, none of it was done alone. I couldn't have done it alone and I wouldn't want to do it alone. Being around people that I can actually call friends has helped me come to a better understanding of both my place in the world, as well as my shortcomings. Maybe I would have failed, but honestly, if I had known everything you were going through, Nakkoa, I would have tried my damndest to help you."

"Somehow, if I'm to trust everything Kwan has told me… that would not surprise me," Nakkoa shook her head, "but come now, I could talk your ear off and fill your mind with all the horrible machinations of my own, and I'm sure you don't want that when Harmonic Convergence is on your doorstep. Go on; head back to the Water Tribe… tell your Uncle everything that transpired, or tell him that you simply opened the portal. I'm sure your girlfriend will compliment how you look without trousers anyways."

Korra's face flushed scarlet, and the pouted. "How much about me did Kwan tell you?"

"She gushes about you, Avatar," Nakkoa laughed, "you weren't lying when you said you turned her life around. If I hadn't heard it from her I might have doubted it, but I see no reason for my sister to lie to me about something like that."

"Kwan's about as honest as they come these days," Korra smiled, "it's really pleasant. I feel like the Red Lotus on the other hand were always trying to hide something."

"They most definitely were," Nakkoa shook her head, "And while I don't mean to terrify you any more than I already have… I don't think you've heard the last from them."

"I'll worry about that bridge when I come to it," Korra mused. Not even Zaheer scared her the way Nakkoa did, and so she was fully confident that she would be able to handle him if she was able to stand so confidently in front of Nakkoa the way she was currently doing.

"Of that I have no doubt," Nakkoa hummed, "for good or ill, Avatar, you are a light in the dark, and that's not something to take lightly—pardon my wordplay. You leave a trail of changed lives in your wake, and nearly all of them are beneficial. You're a tricky one to figure out; Korra… and I think that might be part of what aggravates me so. But come now; I'm sure you're just there wondering when I'll shut up, so I'll leave you to your 'saving the world' while I contemplate your inner machinations. Just trust me when I say things are about to get wild... and know that there is a certainty that we will meet again."

Before Korra could respond, Nakkoa's spirit dissipated into the same blue dust that the Avatar spirits did after they had finished speaking with her. Nakkoa's warning sounded ominous, but when Korra stepped back through the portal, she was met with silence. The ice dome had shattered, but all of the ice around the portal and the forest had dissipated, leaving beautiful dark green trees all around her, and dancing green lights in the sky.

"Amazing…" Korra gazed upward with an almost childlike smile of awe. She was low-key glad she was alone because her state of half-dress would have definitely killed the mood. Fortunately, her lost articles of clothing were not far from the portal itself, and so Korra wasted no time putting them back before returning to the rest of her party, who were still waiting for her.

"Korra!" Bolin opened his arms, and Korra opened hers in turn.

"You did it, Avatar Korra." Unalaq congratulated her, "now come; let's return to the Tribe and we can celebrate your triumph. Open the spirit portal was only the first step to getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united. Still and all, you've earned a rest."

The journey home did not seem as long or as perilous as the journey there, and the Tribe seemed a bit more peaceful now that the carnival was over and that most people had retired for the evening. Korra's first thought was to meet back up with Asami, and tell her everything that had happened, although before she did, she ran into Tarrlok and Kwan.

"Look at you, opening spirit portals and bringing balance," Tarrlok crossed his arms approvingly, "always doing good wherever you go…"

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Korra crossed her arms with a confused pout. "Because I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"I see you still haven't gotten around to fully trusting me yet," Tarrlok chuckled, "I hardly blame you, but no; it was a compliment, Avatar Korra. You turned my life around and I'm married because of you. If healing a corrupted councilman and helping him turn back to a moral path isn't considered 'doing good', I don't know what is."

"Not gonna lie," Kwan raised her eyebrows, "hopefully this portal business helps keep things a bit calmer in the spirit world and such now. That imbalance was really getting to some of them."

"It should," Korra smiled, "It's a wild story too; remind me tomorrow and I'll tell you what happened. Right now I wanna see my girlfriend again."

"You've earned it," Kwan chuckled. "I just hope the next few months go by fast enough so I can squeeze out this damn kid and be back to fighting again."

"Always the trooper, Kwan." Korra hugged the smaller woman, who surprisingly returned it in kind. "And always a friend…"

Korra had a shrewd idea that Kwan was frequenting the spirit world more because of Nakkoa's recent appearance, but she wanted to see Asami quite badly after everything that had transpired, and she'd rather discuss Nakkoa with her before Kwan.

"You look exhausted," Asami's first remark upon seeing Korra was unsurprising, but also had Korra realize just how worn out she was. "Come; lay down and you can tell me everything. Based on the colour of the sky though, I'd say you were successful?"

"I was," Korra shed her skirt and coat and then lay down as Asami sat nearby, "we fought a ton of spirits, my mom showed up out of nowhere and surprised all of us including my dad, but the weirdest part…" Korra turned to face Asami and looked her directly in the eyes. "Is that in the spirit world… I saw Nakkoa."

Asami's eyes widened. "What in oblivion was Shenzi doing there? What did she want?"

"I'm not sure, but she claimed she was waiting for me." Korra admitted. It was also not lost on her that Asami almost always used Nakkoa and Kwan's original names: Shenzi and Ikiza. Even talking face-to-face with Kwan, Asami would still call her Ikiza, although Kwan did not seem offended or upset by this.

"Waiting to do what?" Asami leaned forward, "what did she do to you, Korra?"

"Complimented my legs," Korra gave a cheeky smile, "it was weird… she almost seemed impressed by everything I've done… but I think the best thing about it all was that I was able to face her, Asami. I faced her and stood my ground. I came to terms with what she did. I came to terms with her as a villain in my life, and learned more about the kinds of things that plagued her that she kept secret from everyone. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to forgive her crimes or dismiss her atrocities… but you know what I mean, right?"

"I do," Asami reached over to take Korra's hand. "Although… why on earth would she compliment your legs of all things?"

"Oh right!" Korra bit her lip, "well, it was the stupidest thing…" Korra launched into an explanation of how she had opened the spirit portal and what it had "cost" her to do so. Much to Korra's delight, Asami actually giggled, covered her mouth, and accidentally snorted. This made Korra laugh as she threw herself back onto the bed.

"Well," Asami actually stood up, and before Korra could react Asami had whipped Korra's pants off and flung them across the room, "based on what I've seen, you definitely look better without them, Avatar Korra."

"Well," Korra went as beautifully crimson as she had when Nakkoa had called her state of undress out, "this just went from sweet to spicy in 3.5…"

"Just like that Firewhiskey you seem rather partial to," Asami retorted, climbing over Korra and smirking as she stared down at the Avatar's form. "I'll let you keep that top this time."

"Huh?" Korra raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because…" Asami took Korra's wrists and spread her arms apart at a 180-degree angle, "it does little to conceal your form… and I'd rather not be kicked in the ribs by an overly ticklish Avatar again, thank you."

"Goddamn, I love you so fucking much…" Korra laughed, still feeling the fire in her cheeks, "fine, fine… we'll do it your way…"

"Good…" Asami licked her lips, "I like doing things my way…" she smoothed Korra's arms out, and ran her hands up and down them as she leaned in to give Korra a kiss.

Korra couldn't have asked for a better ending to a rather high-intensity day, and she wound up both laughing and singing fairly deep into the night. Whether there was more to this mess with the Spirit World or not; whether Nakkoa's warning held any water or not… Korra didn't feel bad about putting it off until tomorrow… and so she did exactly that.


	112. Chapter 112: Civil Wars, Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _The title here is a bit of a double-meaning considering the escalating conflict not only between the two Water Tribes, but also between Korra and Unalaq, and more so, between Tenzin and his siblings. There's a lot going on behind Korra's back actually; and in particular there's much more to Kya, Bumi, and Senna (particularly the latter) than meets the eye. These aspects will be revealed in the very near future.  
Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWELVE: CIVIL WARS, PART 1**

 _=The Southern Air Temple…=_

While it had not escalated to the point of hostilities by any means, the tension between Tenzin and his siblings had been on the rise for the last few days as well. Having grown up with him, Bumi and Kya knew 1001 ways to get under his skin, and since (at least according to one of Kay's sarcastic quips) "he made it so easy", he was subjected to similar types of antagonizing that he had been subjected to in his youth.

This had resulted in Tenzin unlocking the Avatar Chamber and seeking solace next to the statue of his father. On the left stood a stoic statue of Avatar Roku, with his arms together standing nobly and on the right stood a wild-looking statue of Korra, balanced on her left sole and the toes of her right foot, with her arms out on either side and her fingers spread wide. Her stony expression and wild hair made her look much fiercer than Tenzin knew the real Korra actually was—most of the time.

"What's this?" A female voice made Tenzin cringe, and he recognized it as his sister's, "is old man Tenzin missing the new Avatar now too?"

"Perhaps I am," Tenzin stood up for himself, "I wasn't perfect, but I did the best that I could in teaching her airbending, meditation, and how to cope with her traumatic past."

"But let me guess," Kya sneered, as Bumi stepped in next to her, "you got so absorbed with your 'duty' to Republic City and to Dad's legacy that you let her fall by the wayside. It's not like her uncle's a total creep or anything… trust me." the sarcasm was blatant in her tone.

"Hehe," Bumi chuckled, "Duty."

"What are you, five years old?" Kya shot a sour look at her older brother.

"Kya," Tenzin sighed, glancing back at Korra's Avatar statue, "you're right. Perhaps I didn't spend as much time with her as I should have. I wish I could be as good a mentor, leader, and father as Dad was to us."

"Tenzin," Kya gestured, "your problem is that you're exactly like dad. He was so focused on saving the world and doing his duty—don't laugh—that he never had time for us."

"After the Equalists slew three of the councilmen and crippled the United Forces," Tenzin shot Bumi a look, "I was under a lot of pressure. Dad was the same way, even if the circumstances were different."

"He always had time for his precious little airbender though!" Bumi teased, pinching Tenzin's cheek much to the airbender's annoyance.

"Dad loved us all equally," Tenzin shook his head, "besides; it all happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you seem to have this grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy go-lucky childhood," Kya explained, "Guess what? We didn't."

"Tell me you aren't trying to chastise me for not being Korra's supervisor." Tenzin groaned. "You've barely met her more than a few times yourself."

"I've met her," Bumi pointed out, "and for as smart and confident as she looks, there's a glint in her eyes that spells trouble, little brother. My soldiers and officers call it shell-shock... You can cope with it and often times make it look like it's been resolved… but if even the slightest thing goes awry… it could all come crashing back down."

For a moment there was silence as Tenzin contemplated Bumi's words. Korra had without a doubt suffered from severe physical, mental, and psychological trauma on multiple different occasions, and while the young Avatar seemed to rebound stronger and more vigilant every time, now Tenzin's mind was filled with doubt. What if Bumi was right? What if Korra's confidence was a charade that was hiding a much deeper underlying problem that had never fully been resolved?

 _=The Southern Water Tribe…=_

Korra slept fairly peacefully that night, but was in for a fairly rude awakening the next morning, which was only compounded by the Avatar's general disdain for the hours of 4AM to 11AM. There was a ruckus from outside that caused Korra to spring up and at least get half-dressed before peeking outside to see what the commotion was.

Asami woke up a moment later to a rather nice view of Korra bare from the waist up, her eyes taking in the chiselled contours of Korra's back before she too snapped back to reality.

"What's going on out there, love?" she called out.

"As much as I hate to say this," Korra growled as she shut the curtains, "we probably ought to get dressed. This is definitely not good."

A few moments later Asami and Korra headed outside and found Northern Water Tribe soldiers patrolling the streets like they owned the place.

"I need to find Unalaq," Korra turned to Asami, "did you want to come with me, or…?"

"I'm not sure how much of a help I can be here," Asami admitted, "but I'd much rather tag along than get arrested by some corrupt politician's cronies."

"Mmm…" Korra chewed her lip, "yeah, I'd rather not think of that incident again...I'm sure I can talk some sense into my uncle though or at least find out what's going on."

Asami followed Korra as she zigzagged through the streets to get to the capitol building. She scoped out the city as she went and noticed the troops throughout it, and even a large naval blockade in the harbour in the distance. That raised many red flags for the Avatar, but she did not react just yet. As she so often did in political situations, Korra let herself right in, and Asami managed to slip by without incident since the focus was all on Korra. She let her have her privacy when Korra went to confront Unalaq, however.

"Uncle," she found Unalaq right where she had expected to, "what's going on? What are all these Northern troops doing here?"

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step on getting the Southern Water Tribe back onto its righteous path," Unalaq explained, "but there's still more difficult work to be done before our tribes are fully reunited."

Korra held her tongue for a moment as she remembered something her father had spoken about during the banquet a few days prior.

" _He better not be planning what I think he's planning..."_

" _Occupation?"_ Korra remembered her own response.

" _Tenzin once described you as a 'ruthlessly clever girl'... and I'd expect nothing less from my daughter."_ Her eyes widened for a moment.

"There's more going on than I'm seeing here, and that's not okay," Korra asserted, looking Unalaq in the eye. "Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North? For them to get here this quickly means it had to have been orchestrated beforehand."

"It was," Unalaq admitted to Korra's slight surprise, "I wanted them to arrive shortly after you opened the portal because now that it is open, we need to protect it from people who would seek to do it harm—intentionally or otherwise."

"So you orchestrate a military occupation?" Korra tilted her head. Uncle, I can understand your intentions, but I know enough about the South to know that they're not going to settle for this. It's sending the wrong message, and the fact that you've blockaded the harbour makes things worse. It's making ME uncomfortable too."

"Oh? And why is that?" Unalaq dodged her first remark by focusing on her 2nd one.

"I think you know why." Korra shook her head, "It makes me claustrophobic; the idea that you're caging us in like this. It's not okay."

"I am their chief." Unalaq explained, "I'm uniting; not invading."

"I understand that, but your methods need a bit of refinement if the reaction of the people is anything to go off of." Korra explained, "I tore through town just to get here and I could feel the tension in the air. If this keeps up and goes the way I think it might go, then we could be looking at a civil war. Surely no one wants that, yeah?"

"You have truly grown so much in the last three years, Avatar Korra," Unalaq smiled, "Had this happened when you were 15 I figured you would just charge headlong into the conflict and try to settle everything with a display of power."

"I mean that's still an option," Korra quipped, "but I like to at least pretend that I've matured a bit over the last three years and so I'm trying to find a more sensible alternative option."

"Indeed," It was unclear if Unalaq was trying to butter up Korra or if Korra was trying to butter up Unalaq, but this game of wits was not Korra's first, and so she held her own. "But I need you for something far more important, Korra."

"What could be more important than preventing a civil war?" Korra was growing more and more suspicious by the minute.

"There is another portal in the North," Unalaq began, "Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and South in a matter of seconds."

"Okay, so two things:" Korra held up her hands, "first of all, the solstice just ended… how will I get the power and attunement to be able to bend it?"

"Easy," Unalaq assured her, "the spiritual energy is much stronger and more potent in the North. Now that you've opened the Southern Portal, your own energy is much more powerful as well. You sell yourself short so often, my dear."

"Secondly," Korra continued, nodding to acknowledge Unalaq's answer, "being able to haul people from North to South sounds like a really convenient excuse for you to pour the rest of your armies into the South Pole for this occupation. Like I said: I REALLY don't like that idea; and I'm afraid if things go the way they're going now we're going to go to war."

"If the Water Tribes were at war," Unalaq warned, "the other nations and the United Republic will take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off of the negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic."

"I've seen that happen before," Korra mused aloud, "Through the eyes of others, I mean. Three of my past lives and Zeruda have mentioned it before, but I don't agree with their methods. How would we stop a war like this, uncle?"

"We?" Unalaq raised an eyebrow, "No, Korra. This is a war only the Avatar can prevent."

"I'm usually the one starting fights," Korra pouted, "I don't know how to stop them."

"Surely you jest," Unalaq did not buy it, "you're quite the charismatic woman, Korra. You don't even need to take a side in this conflict, and in fact—you shouldn't."

"Why not?" Korra played with her hands, "Uncle, I can't just sit by while your troops invade my tribe. You're dodging it, but I'm not going to let it slide."

"Korra," Unalaq assured her, "this is only a brief movement until we can ensure the portal will not be disturbed. But as the Avatar you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to support your people, but showing favouritism will not help our tribes find unity."

"Maybe I'm not cut out for all this Avatar business after all," Korra sighed, "I couldn't even placate the spirits; what makes you think I'll be able to pacify two Water Tribes with this kind of tension looming over everyone's heads? I'm just gonna exacerbate the conflict the same way the Interregnums did, and then… shit! What happens if one of my successors starts another Interregnum Cycle and becomes the next Zeruda?"

"You have too little faith in yourself, Avatar." Unalaq put a hand on her shoulder, "Firstly, the Interregnums were and are very influential people who did a lot of good for the world despite their reputation. Secondly, I have faith in you. I have no doubt that you will become the most admired and revered Avatar the world has ever known."

"Thank you uncle." Korra sighed with a slight smile. "Looks like I've got a whole day ahead of playing mediator. Huh boy…"

Fortunately for Korra most of these peacekeeping endeavours were simply calming down riled up Southerners or occasionally telling vigilant or overzealous Northerners to stay in line. However, for some Southerners including Korra's own parents, the very occupation from the North was enough to spark their ire. Also in on this secret meeting were Varrick and Zhu Li, and Lightning Bolt Zolt's lackey, Risha. No one present knew of Risha's affiliation with Zolt, much less Zolt's affiliation with Korra, other than that Risha's "boss" had "special interests" in the South.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Tonraq sighed, "I know these last few days have been very troubling, and that for many, the post-festival celebration was where many of us drew the line. Even despite my daughter's best efforts to hold things together, it seems that this is going to keep building up until it reaches full-on war unless we intervene."

"I've got to say," Risha cooed, "she's doing a remarkable job. Here I half expected her to start using bloodbending or something to keep people in line."

"Not that we'd need that kind of subversive behaviour," Tonraq objected, "much less from our daughter—and even less so from the Avatar."

"That's a troubling thought," Senna frowned, "The Avatar, a bloodbender… It was outlawed for a very good reason, Risha."

"What's troubling is the fact that we even have to consider it at all." Risha pouted.

"Troubling?" Varrick looked up as he took his 5th cookie from a nearby plate, "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away and Zhu Li's not there to scratch it for me. This is shocking. Nay; it's sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite! Zhu Li, remind me to get the recipe for these later!"

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq narrowed his eyes in a way that Korra would have done,, although unlike her, he did not pout as he did so.

"My point," Varrick started piling the cookies onto a plate, "is that Unalaq has already booted our leaders and chieftains out of the palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?!"

"Probably a couple days." Zhu Li's expression remained stoic.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li; try to keep up! Varrick snapped, "Not to mention that I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting, thanks to this harbour lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish!? Seriously… that's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish!"

"This is already problematic as things stand, really," Risha pointed out, my boss needs that port opened, and I'm pretty sure the Avatar's girlfriend needs it open too for her deal with Mr. Varrick. I can understand stifling trade for a few days as they sort out all that spiritual mumbo-jumbo, but this just doesn't make sense. Think about it, Senna… how have the last few days been…?"

"She's got a point," Senna clutched a sheathed blade in both her hands, "first they tell us we have to have permission to hunt arctic wolf cubs, then they tell us how many hunting knives we're allowed to carry at one time, and now they arrest our tribespeople for partying too hard?" she paused, taking a swig from her hip flask, "I say we go down to City Hall and give them a piece of our minds! And by minds I of course mean DEADLY WEAPONS!"

Any further remarks were drowned out by cheering from the other Southerners, all of whom seemed to like Senna's idea, including Tonraq.

"You're brazen when you drink, love." Tonraq put an arm around his wife and pulled her close. "I'd almost even say fierce."

"Damn," Senna groaned as she sunk into Tonraq's arms, "I hate that I do it too, but there were valid points here. This is a straight up occupation, and Unalaq's got Korra wrapped around his finger. I can understand her not wanting to go to war with the spirits, but that doesn't mean she ought to kowtow to the North just because of that."

She paused, squirming a little so that she could look her husband in the eyes. "Tell me, love; am I unreasonable? Is this my own fears starting to act up and make me unnecessarily on-edge?"

"I forgot if I ever told you or not," Tonraq shook his head, "but that time when I pulled Korra away for a moment during Unalaq's banquet, I warned her about this exact thing: occupation. Now my fear has become a reality and Korra's trying to play the mediator. She's going to burn herself out trying to keep the peace in a situation where the only solution is for the North to back out of this uncalled for occupation, in a circumstance where said occupiers won't step down."

"Then we really need to act," Senna's eyes locked onto Tonraq's, "because if Korra burns out, we're going to all be in a big damn world of hurt—and if she's forced to continue down the road she's going on… she WILL burn out."

"That's settled then," Tonraq looked up at the cheering and bantering of the rebels at the meeting, "we attack the fort at dawn."


	113. Chapter 113: Civil Wars, Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _A little bit of a breather, but there's still problems brewing. We also get to see a bit more of Tarrlok and Kwan without trying to shoehorning them in, so to speak. Tensions are high, but that doesn't mean there still can't be happy moments now and again. And while I won't spoil it, I will say that Risha is an important player later on down the line._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED THIRTEEN: CIVIL WARS, PART 2**

 _=Southern Air Temple…=_

There was a moment of silence as Tenzin processed the words his siblings had told him, but even with his pacifist nature he stood his ground and defended himself against the verbal assault Kya and Bumi launched at him—especially about Korra.

"I have my own family to worry about, and Korra is a grown woman," Tenzin argued, "if we burned ourselves out, what good would we be to anyone?"

"Or were you cutting and running when things started to get tough?" Kya argued, "sure, 18 might be the legal age when you're all grown up, but let's be real here, Tenzin. She's still a damn kid, and now she's got the weight of the Water Tribes and the Spirit World on her shoulders and she's going at it alone. I think you put too much faith in her uncle."

"If the two of you think you could have done a better job at instructing the Avatar, then why not visit her yourself?!" Tenzin threw his arms up, "If you are going to accuse me of trying to be some saviour trying to carry on Dad's legacy, then at least help me try to do it!"

"That's just it though," Kya argued, "you believe that whether we're in the picture or not. We're Aang's kids too, ya know."

"So much for Vacation Tenzin," Bumi quipped with a sigh. "We never should've come."

"I couldn't agree more," Kya chirped.

"Well I didn't want you to come in the first place," Tenzin put his hand to his forehead in exasperation, "remind me next time to shut the door."

"Well hey," Kya gestured, "When you decide you're finally ready to stop running from the issue, Bumi and I will be outside."

Tenzin did not respond to her baited remark, but regardless, his siblings exited the chamber and left Tenzin alone with the statues of the Avatars. Tenzin briefly glanced at the statue of Aang, before looking up at the statue of Korra. She was such a stark and borderline-divisive contrast to her predecessor that she often left Tenzin at a loss for words.

"Avatar Korra…" he whispered, looking up at the statue's stony face, "I hope I was able to serve you well in the short time we got to properly know each other… Perhaps I did go about doing it all wrong… but for my mistakes… I truly did care about you for much more than just my father's legacy… I just hope that I was able to make that clear."

 _=Southern Water Tribe…=_

Tonraq and Senna's theories about Korra burning herself out were well-founded. While they were conspiring against Unalaq, Korra had spent the last several days trying to play peacemaker, which turned out to be a lot harder than she had hoped. To her quiet delight and relief, she found Asami waiting for her when she got home.

"Hey love," she put a hand on Korra's shoulder, quietly noting how tense it was, "how was your day? I take it nothing's changed?"

"Oh no, my day is just fabulous!" Korra ranted, "My tribe's about to go to war and I'm somehow supposed to stop it without taking a side, my uncle wants me to open a portal in the North Pole to help bring balance to north and south, but I think he's going to use it to try and bring an army. On top of that, no one else seems to want to listen to me, and I haven't even heard from my parents for two days now. I don't know where they went or what they're doing, and that's got me pulling my hair out because what if something happened to them? My dad's a rebel at heart and my mom… well, if you ever wondered where my wild and unrestrained personality came from, I can tell you right now my dad only accounts for a small bit of that."

"Umm…" Asami waited for Korra to breathe, "Did you want my advice, love? Or do you just want me to listen? I'm happy to help either way."

"Sorry, it was just a rant," Korra grabbed her hair, "It's just that the whole damn Water Tribe has gotten me worked up. Kids are harassing me because I'm not siding with the South; Unalaq's soldiers are chastising me for not "understanding the importance of what they're doing", and my uncle himself insists that I need to stay neutral. Not knowing what my parents are up to also has me worried."

"Have you considered talking to Ikiza?" Asami offered, "maybe a night out might help us both."

"You want to double date with Tarrlok and Kwan?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?" Asami took Korra's hands, "Perhaps I'll get that much closer to coming to terms with Ikiza, and maybe she and Tarrlok might know a thing or two. Tarrlok's got politics in his blood and he's originally from the North anyways; and Ikiza always seems to know everything 2 days before it happens. Most of all though, I think it might be good to help you de-stress."

"What makes you think I'm stressed?" Korra pouted, knowing that there was no actual way she would have been able to hide it from Asami even if she had wanted to.

"This does," Asami slipped behind Korra and gripped her shoulders tightly, but in such a way that it was targetting her tense muscles rather than trying to hold her in place. Korra cried out but then admitted defeat.

"You're right, as always," Korra shook her head, "so yeah. Date tonight? There's no Narook's Seaweed Noodlery down here, but this is the Water Tribe—we'll hit up the real deal instead."

"A double date with you and Asami?" Tarrlok was rather amused when he received the offer from Korra directly, "As long as there's something to satisfy my wife's cravings, I'm certain that I can convince her to tag along."

"I heard that!" Kwan's voice travelled from a nearby room, "you had me at 'double date' though. Would 7 tonight work out okay?"

"As long as the North doesn't give us any grief about it, yeah." Korra shoved her hands into her pockets, "and if they do they're going to be in for a world of hurt."

"Just play it safe, Avatar," Tarrlok warned, "there are whispers of rebellion on the wind and while I know you're staying neutral, if these rebels are a thing and decide to cause havoc, it will escalate quickly. I'd bet on it, but I'm a terrible better as I'm sure you know."

"I'm happy to give you back that money, by the way," Korra retorted.

"Wait a minute," Asami put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "you've been betting with Tarrlok?"

"More like he's been betting with me." Korra clarified.

"We still bet with each other too, you know," Kwan pointed out, "although since we're married now and technically share all our assets, the stakes seem a lot lower."

"Korra and I sometimes bet with favours," Asami pointed out.

"With tall, dark, and handsome?" Kwan thumbed at her husband over her shoulder, "I'd have to make a bet for him to stop coddling me."

"Is it so wrong that I wish to be the husband and father that my own father was not?" Tarrlok retorted, "you wound me, Kwan."

"That…" Asami actually gave pause. "Suddenly it all makes sense. I… well I'm sure you can see why I'd be biased but I… really admire that actually, Councilman."

"Always so formal," Tarlok shook his head, "Miss Sato, you remember that the Republic City Council is a thing of the past, do you not?"

"You're one to talk about formality," Asami riposted with a playful smile, "still and all… I think I've just developed a newfound respect for you, Tarrlok."

"Don't get me started," Kwan joked, "I give him shit, but that's just kind of how I show affection. I blame Korra, by the way."

"You blame me for a lot of things though," Korra pointed out.

"Well sure, because you're always getting involved." Kwan reminded her, "You're basically the one that played matchmaker between an ex-con and a formerly corrupt councilman. We can't exactly ever forget about that because of how powerfully it turned our lives around."

"So… it's a date then." Korra's smile was a lot warmer now than it had been a few moments ago. Asami noticed and smiled as well.

"Seems like it," Kwan quipped, "Without the festival to keep me occupied I've been doing a bit of scouting around. I expected that the Water Tribe would be able to have even more authentic cuisine than Republic City's Little Water Tribe district, and of course I was right. It's this fantastic place called Kunaluk's Wine-and-Dine; you both will love it."

"That doesn't sound like a seedy place at all," Asami snarked, "with a name like that…"

"That sort of thing happens there often I'm sure," Tarrlok mused, "lots of businessmen frequent it, but at the same time, it's

"Hold it," Korra pouted, "we invite you two to come with us and you suddenly choose where we're going? How does that work?"

"Because let's be real," Kwan gestured, "I know more about this place than you do."

"That's an awfully bold statement for an earthbender born in the Fire Nation that spent half her life in Republic City to make." Asami quipped.

"Ah, ah, Kwan raised a finger, "I spent 10 years down here with my sister spying on Korra. Well, 4 of those years were in prison; and there was that old iceblock jail that got torn down just before Korra was born. 9 months in that shithole can do things to ya."

"It's both amusing and heartbreaking that you take so much pride in your prison sojourns, Kwan," Korra pointed out, before turning to Tarrlok. "We'll be there."

Kunaluk's Wine-and-Dine turned out to be a rather nice little place not unlike Narook's Seaweed Noodlery in Republic City, although with an appropriately more obvious Water Tribe flair to it. Asami did not say anything about it, but she watched Korra almost the entire time, noticing that she started out very tense, but seemed to gradually loosen up as the night wore on. The two of them caught up with Tarrlok and Kwan as well, exchanging stories about their daily lives and plans for the future.

"As much as we like it down here, we'll probably go back to Republic City once all of this spirit and civil war mumbo-jumbo ends," Kwan shook her head, "I'd rather not fight with that Northern Blockade until Unalaq backs down."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Korra groaned. But despite this, the rest of the evening went pretty well. A few hooded figures caught Korra's eye, although they also appeared bundled up as if from the cold. That was a bit unusual to her since they looked Water Tribe in origin and most of them didn't bundle up that much. There were four of them in all, and at least two were female.

Two of them glanced at Korra, although based on how quickly they turned back to whatever they were doing, it appeared this was done more out of that natural human instinct to turn to face a person when they felt like someone was watching them.

"Well hey," Kwan slumped backwards, patting her belly, "Momma's gonna get a bit of rest here, because momma's almost 40 and momma's full of deliciously greasy meaty food. I hope you and Sato will be fine without us?"

"Sure thing," Korra smiled, "thanks for coming along, by the way."

"Thank you for getting us out of the house," Tarrlok chuckled dryly, helping Kwan to her feet, "the two of us have had to tread carefully because of all these Northern troops. Hopefully it doesn't escalate because as much as I used to love playing politics, I have no power here."

"Don't worry," Korra promised, "I'll make things right."

Tarrlok and Kwan said their goodbyes while Korra and Asami simply enjoyed some fairly quiet time alone to themselves. Korra was usually talkative, but at the same time, it seemed Asami's mere presence had an effect on her to the point of being able to relax without needing to speak.

Korra did occasionally glance towards the hooded figures, but eventually, three of them got up and left, leaving only one woman by herself. Said woman shed her coat and Korra suddenly recognized her immediately.

"Risha," Korra glanced at her, "Strange seeing you here,"

"Is it though, Avatar?" Risha purred, "I came from here before moving to Republic, you know. I wouldn't mind me if I were you though… looks like you've got someone special at your side."

"That's not a threat, is it?" Korra's eyes narrowed.

"Now why would I wish to get on the Avatar's bad side when I have friends and interests that involve staying on her good side?" Risha retorted. "No, Avatar. Me and some friends were merely talking about how to protect our common interests after tonight. And no, before you ask, we have nothing to do with it."

"Nothing to do with what!?" Asami actually got up as well, beating Korra to the punch.

"Word on the wind is that rebels are going to strike out tonight," Risha cooed, "I wanted to get away from it all because this is far from where they'll be."

"Where are they going to be?" Korra demanded.

"East side of town; probably government buildings considering that it's a rebellion," Risha pointed out, "but I'm not 100% sure so don't cite me on this."

Asami took Korra's hand before she could react.

"Korra…" she whispered softly, "take a deep breath for a moment and think."

With a sigh, Korra took a deep breath and then looked Asami squarely in the eye.

"I need to prevent this from happening if I can," she explained, "I'd offer for you to come with me, but I don't want you getting caught up in this crossfire—and I really don't want one of these rebels or anarchists to try and use you as leverage against me."

She paused. "I know you can fight—you can probably hold your own a lot better than me… but I want to see if I can handle this diplomatically and without people getting hurt. If it comes to blows… I want you to be safe and out of it, okay?"

Asami paused for a moment, as if to interject, but then she thought back to the boat they had taken on the way down to the South Pole in the first place.

"... Alright, love. I'll trust you, and we can try it your way. Just… take care of yourself too, okay? I love you, and hope you can resolve your problems too…"

"Alright, Korra." Asami put her arms around the Avatar, "I trust you. If this is what you think is the best decision, I'll support you in it. I love you, Korra."

"I love you too…" Korra squeezed Asami with earnest, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Then I'll do what I can to stay out of it," Asami nodded, "If my company took a side that'd be terrible for business too, just as it was when it got out that my dad used Future Industries to support the Equalists."

"Right, right… and I don't want to see you melt down like that again…" Korra nodded, not noticing that Risha had once again vanished right under her nose, "Hopefully I can quell this problem before it even starts…"

The two of them finished what they were doing and parted ways, with Asami heading home, and Korra deciding first to check on her parents. She felt a pit in her stomach as she peered into their hut and found no signs of either of them.

"Mom?" She called out, "Dad? It's Korra. You guys here?"

There was nothing but silence to greet her. Glancing around the hut, she didn't notice anything out of place. Everything seemed to be in order as if they had gone to travel somewhere, and there was no sign of any scuffles or break-ins or anything like that.

But it was also odd that there was no note or any kind of information as to where Tonraq and Senna might have gone. That was what alarmed Korra the most—or rather, was what alarmed Korra the most at first. After setting foot into her parents' room though, Korra's eyes widened with alarm, and she knew exactly where her parents were—or at least where her mother was.

Senna's entire hunting knife collection—which usually spanned an entire wall—was gone.


	114. Chapter 114: Civil Wars, Part 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _What a month! I apologize for the delay on this one, because this is a doozy of a reveal I've been admittedly setting up for this for a VERY long time, and so I was grinning ear to ear as I wrote this revelation. This is all part of a grander scheme to give much more significance to Senna's character throughout this book in particular, and so we'll see where that goes after all of this is over._  
 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **BOOK THREE: WATER**

 **CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FOURTEEN: CIVIL WARS, PART 3**

 _=Southern Air Temple…=_

For a while it seemed that the familial tensions between Aang and Katara's children were not going to let up. The rest of the evening was fairly silent, as was much of the next morning. However, whether it was from pondering his actions, meditating to relieve himself of the stress, or something else entirely, eventually Tenzin conceded, and got up to go hunt his older siblings down. He took deep breaths, steeling himself for their wrath, but if they were going to pin him with the reputation of being the grumpy overly-mature one in the family, then he was going to earn that reputation at the very least.

He found Kya and Bumi playing some sort of fast paced dice game, tossing a pair of dice, muttering numbers, and then handing the dice to each other.

"Kya… Bumi…" Tenzin put his hands together, lowering his head almost as if in shame. Kya had been halfway through handing Bumi the dice when the two of them looked up, raising their eyebrows without so much as a 'hmm?'.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday," Tenzin confessed, "I've worked so hard to celebrate Dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were less ideal… and I suppose I owe an apology to Korra as well the next time I see her."

"For some reason I don't have even a shred of doubt that Korra will forgive you," Kya quipped, "but hey, we're sorry for dumping our frustrations with Dad out on you."

"Yeah, you didn't deserve that," Bumi added, "but Kya's right; I wouldn't worry about Korra either; I saw firsthand how highly she spoke of you during that whole Equalist hullabaloo. She likes you a lot more than she lets on, y'know."

"It's difficult," Tenzin admitted, "and perhaps I'm a little too rooted in my own traditions to the point where I sometimes forgot Korra and merely saw Avatar Korra."

"Hey now, don't get all gushy on us," Kya rubbed Tenzin's head in lieu of him having any hair to ruffle, "You'll see Korra again, I guarantee it. Besides… maybe this will cheer you up a bit. Mom gave it to me before we headed out with you."

Kya revealed to her brothers a nearly 50-year-old photograph of their family, with a middle-aged Katara and Aang smiling in the background, the latter holding a baby Tenzin. In front of them was a brightly smiling young Kya and a smirking young Bumi.

"That's one good-looking family, huh?" Bumi smiled.

"That's one happy family," Tenzin smiled, noticing Kya and Bumi doing the same.

"You know what they say, Tenzin," one of the corners of Kya's lips curled upwards again in a wry smile, "friends come and go, but family's forever."

"Looks like we'll just have to get along then," Bumi teased as he pulled his siblings in by the shoulders into a big hug. The briefly irritated expressions were swiftly replaced by smiles, and it was truly a heartwarming moment to behold. Aang would have been proud.

 _=Southern Water Tribe…=_

Korra felt a pit in her stomach as she gazed upon the empty wall where her mother's impressively vast hunting knife collection used to be. The realization of what this implied hit her hard, and she swallowed hard. She had no reason to doubt Risha's claims, and so she tore out of the house, wasting no time heading east to try and quell the rebellion before it escalated. However, by the time she arrived there, it was too late. Northern and Southern soldiers were scattered around, either dead or unconscious—Korra preferred not to think which—and there were signs of a clearly powerful waterbending scuffle.

"Tonraq," Korra called out, "Senna?" She used her parents' names as to not give herself away immediately, but there was no success one way or the other. Korra zigzagged through the crowds, avoiding getting caught in the crossfire as she tried to locate her parents, but instead, she found something even worse: one of the larger men had an unconscious Unalaq over his shoulder. While Korra would side with her parents over her uncle, she would rather not see any of them get hurt, and didn't want her parents becoming violent like that.

Deciding that the best way to ensure the safety of her family and the political leaders of the North would be to beeline for the palace, Korra zigzagged through the ranks of rebels and soldiers, avoiding attacks and sometimes using her own bending to carve a path. She hoped that she wasn't too late, although when she found the palace empty except a few unconscious men and women strewn about the place, she had a bad feeling that the conflict was already gaining momentum far too swiftly for her to cool it back off. Still, she hoped for a peaceful solution.

Unfortunately it did not seem like peace was going to be the option of choice tonight. Through the crowds and chaos, Korra spotted an unconscious Unalaq slung over the shoulder of a large rebel built very much like her father.

"Dad!?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening, "Dad, don't do this!"

"Turn around, Avatar," he grunted, "and pretend you didn't see anything."

"No," Korra stepped forward, "Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you but that you escaped. We can prevent a war."

"Lying is unbecoming of you, Avatar," the man shook his head very much like how Tonraq would have, "and no, we can't avoid war now that Mozu-Kaiyo has made her move."

"Mozu-Kaiyo?" Korra tilted her head with a suspicious pout.

Rather than receiving a response however, Korra felt a large chunk of ice slam against her face and sent her spiralling through the air before she landed and skidded several feet.

"Dad, what the fuck!?" Korra barked, massaging her cheek as she sprung back up.

"I'm not Chieftain Tonraq," the rebel warned, bringing up a huge ice wall, "we're just here to take this northern usurper and to cover Mozu's escape."

They glanced outward as if to double-check their own objective, and in this split-second Korra noticed a lone figure—a woman if her size was anything to go by—bolting for the exit. So Mozu-Kaiyo was a woman. Korra's immediate first thought was Risha, but she knew in this moment that she had to make a decision. Did she pursue a woman that seemed to be running or did she stop the rebels that were trying to abduct her uncle for whatever nefarious purposes they had in store for him?

She punched through the ice wall the rebels had brought up and tore after them instead. The woman could wait. As the men descended the steps leading from the palace, Korra bent a slab of ice up and hopped onto the railing, riding down the rail not unlike a skater's grind and corkscrewing through the air. She landed in front of the rebels and cut off their means of escape, bending a huge ice wall in front of them. Stamping her foot she sent it forward almost like an earth wave, where it knocked out all but two of the rebels, including the one that was carrying Unalaq. It was clear they had selected the best men for the job here, because after they jumped and smashed through Korra's ice wall, landing skillfully behind Korra where a pair of snowmobiles were waiting only a few meters away. The roared to life and zipped off, but Korra's speed was not something to be taken lightly either. Her eyes flashed, and she whizzed forward on an air sphere to catch up to them, but their vehicles increased in speed as well. Hearkening back to a trick she had done with Triad mobsters during her first week in Republic City, Korra stopped abruptly, focused on a point of ground between the two snowmobiles, and launched a well-placed combustion beam from her forehead that detonated the ground.

Like she had done with the mobsters' car, the impact had been behind the vehicles, and so rather than face the brunt of the explosion, they were instead flipped over and crashed a lot less painfully than they would have otherwise.

By the time police and soldiers had arrived, Korra had bound the rebels and was nursing Unalaq back to health and consciousness using healing techniques taught to her by the man himself. This was not lost on him as he wearily opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Korra." he smiled, "for saving my life."

"Thank you for teaching me how to," Korra smiled in turn, "I'm just glad I got here in time. Whatever this political situation has become, turning to hostile abductions wouldn't have been the answer either."

"Did they name any names?" Unalaq raised his eyebrows, "because I know that Iknik Blackstone Varrick was the instigator here. He's been stirring up the South to rebel for nearly a week now."

"No names but that one then," Korra frowned, "although the rebels that kidnapped you were covering the escape of someone named Mozu-Kaiyo."

"Mozu-Kaiyo…" Unalaq let the name roll off his tongue. "Yes, I know that name… She was once a famous Red Lotus insurgent, before suddenly disappearing shortly before the famous Battle of Desert Storm. Perhaps your mother took her out." he smirked wryly.

"How do you know this?" Korra pouted. "What do you know about my mother?"

"Being the Chief gives you connections, Avatar." Unalaq explained, "It's as simple as that. Still and all, thank you again for rescuing me. I tremble to think what they were planning."

Korra simply nodded, as if trying to find the words to say.

"Find Varrick," he turned to his soldiers before Korra could speak up, "I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors. Put up wanted posters for Mozu as well. When we catch her she's spending a life behind bars as well."

"No, wait," Korra objected, "You can't just lock them away. That'll just stir up the South even more and make them angrier. If you make them angrier, they're even more likely to adopt the mindset that you're a usurper, and these kinds of attacks might increase."

"Then there would need to be more force against them," Unalaq warned. "Whether it was me or not, an insurrection against their Chief is not acceptable."

"All the more reason to give them a fair trial," Korra reasoned, "let them stand trial for what they did; every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right, and by going through the legal system you can hopefully help quell the mindset of you being a tyrant."

"Very well," Unalaq nodded, "you make a convincing argument Avatar Korra. That, coupled with you saving my life just now, means I will respect your wishes on the matter."

"Thank you, uncle." Korra smiled warmly.

"But of course," Unalaq smiled, "and what say you about Mozu-Kaiyo?"

"If we can't apprehend her I at least want us to try," Korra noted, "The others covered her escape, so she's clearly involved in this insurrection."

"Noted," Unalaq smiled, "Your desires shall be made a reality, Avatar Korra."

Korra nodded, thanking Unalaq once again as they parted ways. Her emotions were rather mixed when she returned home, expecting to find her parents' hut empty. However, Tonraq and Senna were both there, the latter still sporting red stripes of war paint on her face.

"I hope you're not too mad at me," Korra looked at them with a humble expression.

"Of course not," Senna shook her head, while Tonraq opened his arms, "we heard about what happened. Are you okay?"

"I…" Korra stammered, putting her arms around her father, "I'm so glad neither of you were there. I don't know what I would have done."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go," Tonraq frowned, "My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him without provocation."

"I'm sorry for thinking either of you had anything to do with those rebels," Korra apologized, tears forming in her eyes, "this whole conflict has me in an anxious, stretched-out state that's really throwing me out of sorts, and the stress is just…"

"I'm the one who should apologize," Senna admitted, "The bad blood between me and your uncle goes back a long time—a very long time, love. I knew him before I knew your father."

"That reminds me," Korra turned to Senna, "the rebels mentioned someone named Mozu-Kaiyo, and they covered her escape. Do you know anything about that?"

Senna took a deep breath and then sighed.

"I do," she admitted, "I… am Mozu-Kaiyo. The Ocean Shrike, they used to call me. It's a nickname from my days back in Desert Storm."

"MOM!?" Korra actually recoiled at this admission, "Mom, you just said you… are you… you're telling me you were IN this rebellion!?"

"I…" Senna took a deep breath. "Sit down, Korra. I need to tell you the real story of who I once was… and why I tried so hard to leave that all in the past."

"Senna…" Tonraq put a hand on her shoulder. "If this gets out…"

"Our daughter deserves to know, love." Senna frowned, before looking Korra right in the eyes.

"Korra… I'm sure you've had so many questions over the years, and I feel worse and worse the longer I hold this in. You'll probably realize what this is leading to before I even finish, but please… just let me say my part."

"Spirits…" Korra muttered, "Mom… mom what are you getting at?" She looked worried, and there was a tenseness to the way her mother stood that did not sit well with Korra.

"There's a reason I know Nakkoa and Kwan so well." she explained, "There's a reason that Kwan and I have such a rough relationship. There's a reason I know so much about your uncle Unalaq and his involvement in the Red Lotus society—yes, he used to be part of it. He knew full well what he was doing when he recruited them to train you. There's a reason I was so heavily involved in Desert Storm, and why it's so traumatic for me to speak about."

"Mom…" Korra looked almost frenzied, "Mom, no. Please don't tell me…"

"I was a Red Lotus insurgent in Desert Storm." Senna sighed, "Nakkoa and Kwan despised me because I sold them out. Unalaq hates me because word of his connections almost got out, thanks to me. I betrayed the Red Lotus; I cut all ties with them, wiped my slate clean and never looked back. I gave all of my information to the Water Tribe and United Republic Soldiers that came to fight that war in Si Wong."

Korra was utterly dumbfounded, and looked horrified at this revelation. Every new word her mother spoke twisted the knife further.

"That is how we destroyed the Red Lotus insurgents, Korra." Senna continued, "That is why I am the 'Hero of Desert Storm'. I was the one that betrayed my organization, and they nearly did me in because of it. That is why Kwan and I are struggling to make amends. Chief unalaq hates me for the same reason I hate him: we both threaten to expose each other's secrets—and that is what keeps us both in check. If he manages to gain control of the throne he will arrest me, and likely execute me. He has the means to and the evidence to. I was hoping simply to remove him from power tonight. I did not want him dead, but I would do so to protect my family… I want to live, not only for myself, but because the last thing I want to do is gut my daughter by having her watch her mother be killed at such a young age."

"Mom, that's impossible!" Korra glanced at Tonraq as if begging him to remark that this was another one of her wild tales that they would just laugh about as they tried to diffuse the tensions, but his face was solemn; his eyes shut.

"I wear that proof every day, Korra." Senna sighed, turning around. To Korra's utter astonishment, Senna stripped from the waist up, revealing a surprisingly muscular back much like Korra's. However, it was not her mother's sudden stripping act that shocked Korra as much as what she saw there: covering a broad swathe of Senna's back was an enormous Red Lotus tattoo.


End file.
